Ouvre les yeux, et je te sortirais des ténèbres
by MorganeMorthem
Summary: La vie de Harry bascule lorsque il apprend qu'il n'est pas le seul impliqué dans la prophétie de Trelawney. En effet, quelqu'un est liée également à ce destin... son double, sa sœur, qui ne connaît rien de leurs parentés et qui entre en 7eme année à Poudlard. Mais va-t-il être le seul impacté par ce retournement de situation? Parfois, un sourire peux cacher de profonde blessure.
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement:**

**Cette fanfic est très sombre, avec des scènes de violences et de ce fait je la déconseillerais au moins de 18 ans. **  
**Le couple principale est un SS/OC mais il y aura également un ou plusieurs couple gay... De ce fais homophobe passer votre chemin. **

**J'espère en tout les cas que vous aurez du plaisir à me lire et que cette 1ère fanfic ne sera pas trop ennuyeuse, ni mon personnage trop Mary-Sue. **  
**L'histoire ce déroule pendant la 7eme année. Dumbledore n'est pas mort, Sirius est passée à travers le voile. Il est possible que, tout comme pour la mort d'Albus, que je sorte des sentiers suivis par l'histoire originale. **  
**Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, même si je ferais mon possible pour y remédier. **

**L'univers de Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages et tout ce qui s'y rattache sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling  
**

Chapitre 1 : la nouvelle Prophétie

Il pleuvait... Il faisait froid...

Dans la lumière des lampadaires illuminant les ténèbres de la nuit, une jeune fille marchait silencieusement dans une rue déserte de la banlieue londonienne, seule, à la merci de l'averse, dans des bottes assez vieille trop grande pour elle et apparemment sans chaussette, vêtue uniquement d'une chemise de nuit et d'un manteau faisant deux fois sa taille.

La tête basse, ses yeux émeraude perdue dans le lointain, elle marchait dans un parfais silence, un peu au hasard, hagard, ne sachant ou aller.

Elle avait pensé que leur déménagement en Angleterre changerait quelque chose. Qu'ici, tout serait différent... Que tout resterait derrière elle en France, comme si rien ne c'était jamais passée, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé... En vain.

Un sourire amer apparu sur ses lèvres bleuies, tandis qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux brun ondulée rejeté dans son dos, contemplant la lune.

Elle ne supportait plus tout cela. Elle était à bout.

Elle se sentait si seule... si mal...

Heureusement, la rentrée à Poudlard approchait. Sa dernière année d'étude... Elle ne ressentait absolument aucune crainte d'arriver dans un nouvel établissement ni de regret. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami et, surtout, rien ne saurait être pire qu'ici.

* * *

Au loin, au même moment, au 12 square Grimaure, quelques membres de l'ordre du phénix, et non des moindres, étaient réunie autour de la table de la salle à manger, qui faisait également office de salle de réunion quand le besoin s'en ressentait.

Dumbledore était assis en bout de table, semblant diriger cette dernière, tandis que se trouvait à sa gauche Severus Snape et à sa droite, le fameux trio d'or, accompagner de Lupin. En effet, le directeur avait fait revenir le jeune homme avant la fin des vacances d'été pour des raisons de sécurité, après qu'un groupe de mangemort eut tenter de passer outre la protection du sang laissée par sa mère en le faisant suivre tout d'abord pour l'attaquer sitôt le seuil franchie, ou en mettant son oncle et sa tante sous imperium pour le tuer par personne interposée. Sans compter que Maugrey avait repérer lors de ses rondes que plusieurs des serviteurs du lord, à coup de polynectard, se faisait passer pour des moldues, restant en permanence dans le secteur pour que, sitôt ses 17 ans sonner, l'attaquer et tenter de le capturer. Face à une si violente assiduité à le tuer, le directeur de Poudlard avait en effet jugé plus prudent de ramener plus tôt que prévue l'adolescent, et d'abuser les mangemorts en mettant un Maugrey abreuver de polynectare à sa place qui sitôt que, ses 17 ans sonné, serait escorter hors de chez les Dursley par une équipe de l'ordre du Phénix. Cette mission c'était heureusement, passée sans le moindre mort à déplorer, tout au plus des blessés léger.

Dumbledore regardait d'un air paisible, qui contrastait étrangement avait le mal-être qui le rongeait intérieurement, chacune des personnes présentes, en espérant que la révélation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire soit digérer le mieux possible. Le vieil homme craignait surtout la réaction d'Harry. Bien qu'il fût obliger ces dernières années de le manœuvrer à son insu de temps à autre comme un point dans certaine circonstance pour sa survie ainsi que pour mener au mieux le côté de la lumière à la victoire, il n'en éprouvait pas moins une affection profonde pour le jeune homme qu'il considérait un peu comme un fils. L'homme se sentait lasse de devoir, une fois encore, brisé les certitudes du gryffondores et bouleversé son existence, qu'il trouvait déjà malheureusement très pénible et instable.

Les deux groupes, enfin, si tant est que l'on puisse considérer Snape comme un groupe à lui seul, se regardait fixement en silence, en chien de faïence. Ils se demandaient tous ce que Dumbledore leurs voulaient. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait préoccuper, mal à l'aise, jouant discrètement avec la chevalière qu'il portait à la main gauche.

Snape le remarqua. Il connaissait bien Albus et, s'il en arrivait à adopter ce petit tic nerveux, c'était que quelque chose d'important le préoccupait énormément. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer le puissant sortilège d'illusion que le vieil homme avait réussi à apposer sur sa main pour que personne ne puisse rien voir de son état. Mais lui... qui le soignait en permanence avec des potions plus ou moins légales, savait ce qu'il en était réellement...

-Bien... Si je vous aie demandé de venir ici, c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose qui te concerne directement Harry, et qui vous concerne indirectement vous autre. Harry... la prophétie...

-Qui a-t-il ? A-t-elle changé ?

-Non... mais il y a une partie que j'ai omis de te relatée, à toi comme à vous tous, car j'espérais que celle-ci ne se réaliserait pas, mais le destin en à décider autrement.

Tous se redressèrent, intéresser. Le survivant avait une expression à la fois inquiète et résigner, se demandant encore quel cognard allait lui tomber dessus.

Snape quant à lui, ce demandait bien ce que le directeur sous-entendait par là. Tout ce dont il se doutait, c'était que si le loup-garou et lui était là, ce n'était certainement pas pour conter fleurette, et qu'il faudrait donc qu'il travail tout deux ensemble pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison et le moins que l'on puisse c'est que cela ne l'enchantait guère.

-La seconde partie de la prophétie... celle que je t'ai cachée... dis que l'élu, l'enfant destinée à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, ne pourra le faire que grâce à l'énergie de son double, essence de la magie antique.

-Ce... Qu'est-ce que ça veut-dire ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Tu as une sœur jumelle Harry. En vie, précise-t-il.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe au jeune homme qui, sous le choc, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, sous le regard effarer des autres, tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle s'insinuait en lui, diffusant une douce chaleur dans son cœur. Il n'était plus orphelin... Il n'était plus seul. Il avait une sœur... jumelle en plus. Depuis toujours, avait sentie comme un vide, une absence inexplicable. Maintenant, tout était plus clair. Mais, tout immensément heureux qu'il était, la haine courue tout aussi brusquement dans ses veines, s'insinuant doucement tel un poison. Comment avait-on pût lui cacher un truc pareil ?!

Severus quant à lui, était abasourdie, dépitée de sûrement avoir pour cette année un autre Potter pourrie gâtée à supporter dans sa classe, mais en même temps, était quelque peu rassurer par la nouvelle de la prophétie. Car oui, Potter était puissant, certes. Mais néanmoins, son niveau de magie était loin d'être suffisant pour pouvoir égaler le mage noir un jour et ce, même avec de l'entraînement. C'était donc cette jeune fille qui était la source du pouvoir destructeur pour le mage noir, seulement ce serait Potter qui l'utiliserait pour mettre un terme à sa vie. Tout ceci lui semblait quelque peu tordu, et il était assez surpris que Potter comprenne, au vue de son intelligence qui lui semblait plus que limiter. Néanmoins, au vu de son expression, une chose était sure, ils allaient tous assister à une tempête de la plus belle eau dont l'adolescent avait le secret.

-Non... c'est impossible ! James et Lily ne nous en ont jamais parlé ! Intervint Remus, lui aussi sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-C'est normale, je leur avait dit le contenue de la prophétie, et nous avions décidé d'un commun accord, vue que Tom n'en connaissait que la première partie, de cacher complètement l'existence de Emy, afin de pouvoir tenter, à défaut de pouvoir le faire pour vous deux, qu'elle au moins échappe à tout cela.

-Elle s'appelle donc Emy... Mais si vous me parlez d'elle maintenant... Cela signifie-t-il qu'elle est en danger ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Non, du moins pour le moment. Mais son arrivée en Angleterre et son inscription à Poudlard sont pour moi un signe qu'elle ne peut échapper à son destin, tout comme toi malheureusement.

-Quoi ? Elle sera à Poudlard ! S'exclamèrent le trio, ravi dans un parfais ensemble.

-Exactement. Jusqu'à présent, sa famille d'accueil qui la recueillie et qui est à moitié sorcière-moitié moldue, résidait en France, ce qui fait qu'elle à étudier à Beaubâtonx.

-Était-elle présente lors du tournoi des trois sorciers il y a quelque année ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, je l'aurais su tout de suite sinon.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez une correspondance avec elle ?

-Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue remonte à longtemps. En revanche, il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que personne à part elle, n'a des yeux comme les tiens Harry. Comme ceux de ta mère...

A ses mots, la gorge du survivant se serra d'émotion, mais il ne fût pas le seul. Ses mots touchèrent également le maître des potions, le perturbant quelque peu... et son cœur, qui ne battait plus depuis quelque mois déjà, se serra. A présent, il redoutait la venue de cette fille. En effet, Harry était tout le portrait craché de son idiot de père, hormis la couleur de ses yeux. De ce fait, il était fort possible que cette Emy soit, d'apparence du moins, le sosie de Lili... et il ne savait pas s'il le supporterait. Malgré les années, malgré l'absence... il aimait toujours Lili Evans, et son absence le faisait souffrir cruellement. Au point qu'il avait perdu le peu de sociabilité qu'il avait réussi à acquérir à son contact.

-Mais … pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché son existence toute ses années ?! Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de la voir ?! Cria l'adolescent, sa magie se mettant à crépiter dangereusement, tandis que les vitres d'une armoire proche explosèrent.

-Parce que il voulait la protéger Harry, intervint Remus. Je te comprends, mais je comprends dans un sens le choix d'Albus. Il ne voulait pas te faire souffrir inutilement en te dévoilant l'existence d'une sœur que tu ne pourrais pas rencontrer de suite, et que tu ne pourrais même pas contacter à distance pour sa propre sécurité, Voldemort te surveillant étroitement. Je suis sûre que, si ce serait toi qui aurait dû prendre une décision, te connaissant, tu aurais pris la même car, s'il n'y avait qu'une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, pour que ta sœur ne sois pas mêler comme tu l'ais à cette guerre, et qu'elle puisse bénéficier d'une vie normale, tu l'aurais saisi. Je n'aie pas raison ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres de gêne et de mécontentement. Oui, certes il aurait agis pareil. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. De plus, si Dumbledore avait éloigné sa sœur, cela voulait dire sûrement qu'elle, elle avait eu droit à la chaleur d'une famille aimante... Il en fût énormément jaloux, et regretta aussitôt ce sentiment, qu'il ne parvenait pourtant pas à totalement effacer de son cœur.

-Mais, intervint Hermione pour la première fois, elle ne sait donc rien non plus de l'existence d'Harry ?

-Exactement Miss Granger, acquiesça Dumbledore, et je compte sur vous pour lui annoncer quand vous le jugerez opportun, et ensuite la mener à mon bureau. Le plus tôt serait le mieux pour qu'elle puisse apprendre à développer ses dons.

-A-t-elle une cicatrice comme Harry ? Demanda Ron

-Oui, un pentacle au niveau du sternum.

-Inverser ou non ? Demanda Severus

-Non inversée.

-Quels sont ses dons qu'elle n'a pas développés ? Demanda Harry

-je n'en ai absolument aucune idée vu que j'ai demandé à Madame Maxime de me rapporter si des événements étranges survenaient mais apparemment, à part un flot exceptionnellement puissant de magie, rien ne s'est encore manifester. Mais oui, normalement au vue de la puissance magique qu'elle devrait avoir, des dons doivent forcément se manifestée, car ils sont l'expression du surplus de magie cherchant à s'exprimer. De plus, je ne lui aie pas spécialement demandé non plus de chercher à l'entraîner pour les découvrir, car sinon Voldemort aurait eu tôt fait d'en entendre parler.

-Elle va donc entrer en Septième année comme moi... soupira Harry. Dans quelle maison ira-t-elle ?

-Seul le choixpeau décidera. Je suis vraiment navré Harry. Je ne demande pas ton pardon, ce serait inutile. J'espère juste que... tu comprendras avec le temps. Murmura le directeur d'une voix lasse.

Puis il se leva, se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

-Je vous laisse pour ce soir, j'ai quelque formalité à effectuer à Poudlard, ainsi que quelque recherche sur Tom. Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous tous.

Puis, sans un mot, le vieil homme pris une pincée de poudre de cheminette, s'avança dans l'âtre et disparue, sans un mot.

Bien vite après son départ, le trio d'or s'en alla, passablement effarée et agitée en compagnie de lupin. Ce dernier néanmoins, jeta un dernier regard inquiet au mangemort repentie, semblant devinée quels sentiments s'affrontaient en lui. Severus le remarqua, et en ressentie un certain agacement. Le loup qui s'inquiétait pour lui maintenant ! Il aurait vraiment tout vue. Mais il était un peu tard selon lui pour que Lupin se permette de s'inquiéter de sa personne. Ou était-il quand ses crétins de copain faisaient de sa scolarité un enfer ?

Lui jetant un regard noir, le maître des potions parties lui aussi sans un mot par le réseau des cheminées, sa cape tourbillonnant autour de lui.


	2. Chapitre 2: rencontre

Chapitre 2 : rencontre

Enfin, le jour de la rentrée arriva.

Sous les couvertures, la jeune fille se leva doucement, aussi silencieuse qu'un chat. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était réveillée, tant par son insomnie chronique que par l'angoisse qu'elle sentait venir à l'issue de cette journée. Ce jour qui serait celui de sa liberté.

Avec appréhension, cette dernière traversa le couloir, prenant la porte du fond, pénétrant dans une chambre dans les tons rose et blanc, ou des papillons de tissues étaient accrochés çà et là sur les murs. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers un lit digne d'une petite princesse, ou une fillette d'environ neuf ans, aux longs cheveux acajou, semblait dormir à poing fermée. Ses petites mains, si fine, serrait contre sa poitrine une petite licorne en peluche. Sa couverture avait glissée, dévoilant un pyjama rose à tête de chat.

L'adolescente sourie, attendrie tant par cette vision que par le fait que, malgré son âge, elle tenait impérativement à dormir avec cette peluche, que la jeune fille lui avait offert pour ses deux ans, avant de remonter doucement la couverture pour la recouvrir. Elle resta quelque instant assise au bord du lit, à la contempler, essayant de graver son visage dans sa mémoire. Essayant de ce persuadé qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas. De toute manière, cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Dès qu'elle aurait un toit et un emploi stable, elle reviendrait chercher sa sœur, même si pour cela elle devait la kidnappée et changer toute deux d'identité.

Prenant conscience du temps qui s'écoulait toujours avec autant d'indifférence, la jeune française se leva, inspirant profondément pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion. Elle s'en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dis concernant son départ. Mais elle était trop jeune, innocente. L'enfant ne savait pas encore mentir et était très craintive. Si son père adoptif aurait eu soupçon de quoi que ce fût, il aurait été capable de lui faire peur en la frappant jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise tout… et elle voulait par-dessus tout la protéger.

Après avoir vérifié que sa petite sœur Mila dormait vraiment profondément en la secouant légèrement, Emy déposant un dernier baiser sur son front, avant d'y apposer sa mains, ou une lumière argentée brilla quelque instant. Rassurer par ce qu'elle semblait avoir sentie, l'adolescente retourna, très légèrement rassurer, avec un faible sourire, dans sa chambre ou ce dernier disparue aussitôt. Cette pièce… elle la détestait profondément. Elle lui rappelait tant…

La jeune fille se secoua. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de repenser à ces souvenirs. Emy se dirigea vers son placard au fond duquel le faux plancher se décollait, et qui lui servait de cachette. Elle y sortie deux valise, les vérifia que tout était fin prêt, recompta ses maigres économies avant de les ranger dans l'une des valises, et alla directement dans la salle de bain.

Là, elle jeta son pyjama à terre, et regarda son corps avec répugnance, essayant de voir si les blessures étaient toujours là. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elles étaient toujours effectivement là, n'ayant pas guéri d'un pouce. Mais au moins ne s'était-elle pas infectée, c'était déjà ça. Elle espérait que les potions de guérison étaient encore dans les programmes scolaires de la septième année de Poudlard. En effet, il en avait fait l'année dernière à Beaubâton et cela lui avait été plus qu'utile. La jeune fille avait en effet toujours été douée en potion, ou même en remède car, par la force des choses, elle avait très vite appris à ce soignée seuls avec les plantes qu'elle trouvait, et donc toute jeune, dès qu'elle a pu apprendre à lire en fait, elle c'était intéresser au propriété des plante et des minéraux, des poisson et des animaux. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu les potions de guérison... il est vrai que cela était beaucoup plus rapide, efficace et puissant que les remèdes moldue qu'elle concevait comme elle le pouvait. Elle en aurait presque pleurée de joie et de reconnaissance que son professeur de l'époque lui enseigne une telle chose. Ayant réussi sa potion à la perfection, elle en avait remplie discrètement plusieurs fiole avant d'en rendre un échantillon à son professeur et de lancer un évanesco à son chaudron. Malheureusement, avec le traitement qu'elle subissait depuis le début de l'été, ses réserves avaient fondu comme neige au soleil.

Bon, tout d'abord, elle devait nettoyer ses plaies. Ainsi, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la douche, et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur lorsque l'eau chaude entra en contact avec la peau meurtrie au sang de son dos et de son bras.

Une fois propre, elle prit du désinfectant moldue, qu'elle utilisa généreusement, tandis qu'elle sentait ses yeux devenir brillant sous le coup de la brûlure que le produit provoquait. Après cela, Emy pris des bandages, ainsi que l'un de ses deux derniers pots contenant ce qui était son baume cicatrisant fait maison, à base de cire d'abeille, d'huile végétal, de glycérine, de cire émulsifiante et d'un mélange de fleur de camomille romaine pour le cotés désinfectant et cicatrisant, et de feuille de Buis pour éviter (du moins tenter d'éviter) l'apparition de pus. La jeune fille en étala généreusement sur les bandes, les appliqua sur ses blessures, puis remis par-dessus du straping pour mieux faire tenir le tout, le seul inconvénient de son baume étend de rendre les bandes glissantes.

Puis, elle mit son tout nouvel uniforme, qui pour le moment était sans blason, et donc entièrement noir. Elle préférait largement cet uniforme à celui de Beaubâton, qui était beaucoup trop m'as-tu-vue à son goût.

Une fois habiller, elle vérifier avec soin que ses vêtements cachait bien le bandage de son bras et que celui de son dos ne dépassait pas, puis jeta le petit pot à présent vide et gardant l'autre dans la mains avant de la glisser dans l'une de ses valises, puis pris ses dernières, avant d'aller silencieusement dans la cuisine. Là, la jeune fille pris une pomme bien rouge, enfila sa cape tout en rabattant son capuchon, avant de franchir le seuil de la maison sans ce retourné, sans un mot, sans un regret, sans un au revoir pour les deux autres habitants de la maison qui dormaient également encore. Elle marcha un long moment, dans l'obscurité, car le soleil était à peine lever, lorsqu'elle vit à toute vitesse un bus venir dans sa direction.

Ce dernier lui fit une peur bleu, s'arrêtant à quelque centimètre d'elle, avant de s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme boutonneux la salua, ce présentant comme contrôleur du magicobus.

Ainsi, Emy n'hésita pas une seule seconde, montant et payant le ticket aisément, vu qu'il acceptait la monnaie moldue. Elle avait déjà entendue des camarades de classe qui était partie en vacance en Angleterre en parler entre elle, la jeune fille savait donc que ce n'était pas dangereux... Enfin si on peut dire. De toute façon, tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner au plus vite de lui était bon à prendre. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur une banquette vide et qu'elle vit le paysage défiler à une vitesse ahurissante, Emy soupira de soulagement, prenant seulement maintenant conscience que depuis son réveil, sa respiration était entraver par l'angoisse. Elle était majeure et elle allait avoir ses ASPIC. Elle avait vidé sa chambre de ce qui lui était le plus nécessaire, mettant tout grâce à un réducto dans son sac, pouvant à présent utiliser la magie comme bon lui semblait avec la majorité. Jamais plus elle ne reviendrait en ces lieux, sauf de temps à autres avec un sortilège de désillusion pour ne pas se faire voir, et vérifier que sa sœur allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une situation pour pouvoir aller la chercher. Mais sinon, oh oui elle s'en était fait la promesse, jamais plus elle ne reviendrait, ni ne les reverrait. Elle était enfin libre, libre de mener la vie qu'elle voulait, de trouver un endroit où « il » ne la retrouverait jamais. Elle ferait des études pour être auror et pouvoir donc ce défendre si jamais « il » tentait de la retrouver, ainsi que pour aider les autres, comme elle aurait aimé que on l'aide elle, ce que personne n'avait jamais fait.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emy parvint à la gare de King Cross, il était très tôt. La grande Horloge murale de la gare indiquait à peine 8h. Peu de gens était présent, si ce n'est des moldue partant travailler ou les contrôleurs surveillant les allées et venues. Ces derniers la regardaient étrangement, à cause de son accoutrement.

Suivant les indications que l'on lui avait fournies par courrier, la jeune fille s'avança face au mur délimitant les voix 9 et 10. Elle n'eut qu'une brève appréhension en voyant le mur lui faire face, sentant très vite les résidus de magie que ce dernier dégageait.

Ainsi, après avoir franchie le mur, Emy se retrouva très vite sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾ qui était pour le moment désert. Seul le train et son conducteur était présent. Ce dernier, à l'entrée du wagon avec un café, l'aperçue et lui fit un sourire.

-Hé petite !

Cette dernière sursauta de peur, avant de se calmer, soulager en voyant que ce n'était que cet homme, mais également tendue. Après tout, elle était seule...

-C'est encore trop tôt, le train de part que dans deux heures. Tu es tombé du lit ou quoi ? Dit-il en plaisantant.

-N...non. C'est juste que je viens à peine d'emménager et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque de rater le train en me perdant.

-Ah une nouvelle donc ! Et tu viens d'où, sans vouloir être indiscret ?

-De France.

-Ah quel beau pays ! J'y suis allée pendant mes vacances et c'était super ! Paris surtout ! Mais bon, ne t'en fais pas, d'ici une heure beaucoup de monde sera là. Et je pense que quelqu'un d'autre que je connais ne vas pas tarder non plus.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, un élève de Poudlard, avec deux ou trois autres, qui viennent à l'aurore comme toi. Tu le croiseras peut-être. Si tu veux, tu peux monter tout de suite dans le train pour te trouver un compartiment.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire de soulagement, en montant à l'intérieur du wagon. Elle n'était pas très rassurer de rester ainsi sur le quai, car « il » pourrait franchir le mur et venir la chercher. Tandis que dans le train, jamais « il » n'oserait, avec le monde qu'il y aurait sous peu.

Elle erra quelque temps entre les wagons, fascinés par l'aspect anciens, simple et chaleureux des lieux. Tout le contraire des calèches de Beaubatôn qui respirait certes le luxe, mais qui de ce fait faisait froid et impersonnel.

S'installant dans un wagon pour le moment vide, la jeune fille rangeant ses bagages et, gardant toujours sa baguette à portée de mains, pris un livre de potion avancer et commença à lire, tout en mangeant la pomme qu'elle avait apportée.

Alors qu'elle finissait son 1er chapitre ainsi que son fruit, dont le trognon fut jeté négligemment dans une petite poubelle, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc, aux yeux gris acier, dont l'uniforme portait le symbole d'un serpent, avec des couleurs vert et argent. Ce visage lui était vaguement familier...

\- Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Tu es nouvelle ? Avisa-t-il en ne voyant aucun emblème sur elle.

-Heu oui... je viens de France. Je m'appelle Emy Rosen. Et toi ?

-Drago Malfoy. Je suis accessoirement préfet en chef de la maison serpentare, dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur, que la jeune fille, n'étant pas habituer à être courtiser, ne pris que pour de la gentillesse.

-Ah... je vois. Répondit-elle simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, embarrasser de ne pas trouver autre chose à dire.

-Tu... tu lis ce livre ?

-Heu... oui.

-Et tu le comprends ?! S'exclama le serpentare, qui semblait agréablement surpris.

-Oui, pourquoi est-ce si étonnant ? Répliqua-t-elle un peu vexée

-Ce manuel est en général donné au étudiant sortant des aspic, pour la mise à niveau de l'école de maître des potions.

-Tu connais ? Tu l'as lu ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, joyeuse d'avoir trouvé enfin peut-être quelqu'un partageant sa passion.

-Non, je n'en suis qu'à celui des septièmes années, il me donne un peu de fil à retordre. Mais je suis content de savoir que toi tu es plus avancer, comme sa je pourrais te demander conseil... si tu veux bien sûr.

-Pas de soucis, c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider des gens dans cette matière. Surtout quand ils sont vraiment intéressés je veux dire.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Soudain, un jeune homme semblant être du même âge que le serpentare, à la peau sombre et aux yeux vert foncé, le rejoignis, le saluant avec un sourire en lui administrant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Déjà en train de draguer ? Tu ne perds pas de temps vieux ! Dit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, avant de faire un vague salue de la main à la jeune fille. Tu as un compartiment ?

-Non Blaise, répondit l'autre d'un ton cassant.

-Bon je vois. Je vais en réservée un dans le fond alors, rejoints moi quand tu veux Drago.

Une fois qu'il fût partie, le jeune homme blond rétorqua tout de suite, gênée :

-Désolée, ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a été bercé trop près du mur étant gosse.

Mais, Emy n'avait pas fait attention au parole de l'ami de Drago, ni même à son salue.

Elle avait remarqué le léger, presque imperceptible, rictus de douleur lorsque ce dernier avait reçu la tape pourtant amicale de son camarade.

-Ne t'en fais pas... dis, tu vas bien ?

-Oui pourquoi cette question ?

-Je... si tu es blessé, j'ai peut-être quelque chose...

Fouillant dans sa valise, elle en sortie son dernier baume cicatrisant fais maison.

-Tiens, c'est le dernier qui me reste. C'est un baume cicatrisant fait à base de plante que j'ai composé moi-même.

Le regard du jeune homme fût troublé, avant de s'assombrir sous la colère.

-Et qui te dis exactement que j'ai besoin de tes remèdes à deux noises ? Je suis extrêmement riche, tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ce genre de... chose.

-Oh, je ne voulais pas te vexer, je voulais juste... te rendre service. J'ai vu que tu avais l'air d'avoir mal lorsque le garçon de tout à l'heure ta taper dans l'épaule, alors j'ai pensé que... que tu t'étais blesser d'une quelconque façon, je ne sais pas, en jouant au quidditch.

Le jeune homme la fixa, suspicieux.

-Sa marche je t'assure ! Je … je l'ai déjà testé sur moi.

-A bon ? Comment tu t'étais blessé ?

-Heu... je suis bêtement tombé sur du verre briser et je m'étais couper. Enfin, c'était il y a longtemps. Tiens ! Au pire si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'auras qu'à le jeter.

-Pff comme si j'avais besoin de ce truc pathétique ! Je suis Drago Malfoy, et ton truc de cracmole, voilà ce que j'en fais ! Dit-il en le balançant dans le couloir.

Le flacon roula, mais ne se brisa pas, terminant sa course non loin dans un coin.

Emy vit le serpentare lui jeter un dernier regard plein de dégoût et de mépris, avant de s'en aller, sans un mot. En revanche, ce qu'elle ne vit pas, ce fût qu'il s'arrêta quelque instant, le temps de ramasser brièvement le flacon et de le glisser discrètement dans sa poche, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Blaise.

La jeune fille soupira. Décidément, elle n'était pas très douée en relation sociale. A peine arrivait-elle qu'elle se faisait détestée par quelqu'un... Elle voulait pourtant juste l'aider.

L'adolescente était complètement épuiser, tant physiquement que mentalement, et n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Mais, tant que le train n'aurait pas quitté le quai, son esprit ne l'autoriserait pas à se détendre et à se reposer un peu. Enfin, si ce dernier voulait bien l'emmener au pays des rêves, ce qui était rare.

Le temps passa, lentement. Elle entendit peu à peu le wagon se remplir, ainsi que le quai, ou elle observa avec une certaine envie les jeunes gens réunies auprès de parents visiblement aimant.

Bien vite, elle détourna la tête. Cela lui donnait la nausée, lui faisant repensée à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas, ainsi qu'à ses souvenirs qu'elle aurait bien aimée effacer de sa mémoire.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement un jeune homme de son âge, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux désordonner, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, et des yeux verts étrangement semblable au sien.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le compartiment, il fût choqué en voyant la jeune fille. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sut que c'était elle. Elle était petite pour son âge, très joli, mais frêle, comme si elle mangeait trop peu, bien qu'elle arrivait à avoir de jolie forme. Ses cheveux étaient long, brun, ondulée et désordonnée. Son visage était ovale, fin... mais surtout, elle possédait des yeux vert, identiques aux siens... enfin sauf qu'elle ne portait pas de lunette. Ses yeux étaient cernés, elle semblait fatiguée, ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à être choquée. Ce visage... elle l'avait déjà vue en rêve...

Son estomac ce noua. Elle... comment cela était-il possible ?

-Heu... tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Emy, gêner d'être fixée non seulement par son regard insistant, mais aussi par sa présence.

Dans un bel ensemble, Ron et Hermione lui mirent un coup de coude, ce qui le sortie de sa torpeur.

-Oh heu... est-ce que ce compartiment est libre ? Je veux dire mes amis et moi ont aimerait savoir si on pouvait venir ici ?

-Oui... pas de soucis... répondit-elle avec réticence

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ses mots, le survivant s'empressa d'entrer, se mettant face à elle, tandis que Ron s'installait à coter de lui, et Hermione à côtés de la jeune fille.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, dit la gryffondore en lui tendant la main, je suis Hermione Granger, préfète en chef de gryffondore.

-Enchanté répondit l'adolescente en lui serrant la main, moi c'est … Emy Rosen. Je suis nouvelle et je viens de France.

« Alors c'est bien elle... je ne me suis pas trompée » pensa le survivant, son cœur faisant des bonds de joie dans sa poitrines.

-Moi c'est Ron Weasley

-Enchantée.

-Et je suis Harry Potter, dit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main, appréhendant quelque peu sa réaction face à l'annonce de son nom.

Mais, pour sa plus grande surprise et joie, elle n'eut d'autre réaction qu'un sourire timide, avant de lui serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

Au moment même où leurs mains entrèrent en contact, il eut comme une brève étincelle argentée qui les électrisa quelque peu tous les deux.

-Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? S'exclama la jeune fille, paniquée

-Je n'en sais rien du tout, répondit Sincèrement le survivant.

-Pour une fois, je n'ai aucune réponse moi non plus, dit Hermione, encore sous le choc.

-Hé Emy, tout va bien ? Demanda le jeune rouquin

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-On pourra toujours demander au directeur sinon... intervint Hermione.

-Non ! S'exclama vivement Emy, je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer dès le 1er jour. Je... c'est totalement bizarre, mais ce n'est pas grave tant pis, un phénomène de plus inexpliquée dans l'univers ha ha...

Emy se sentie paniquée. Tout d'abord elle voyait l'incarnation d'un des acteurs de ses cauchemars, qui se révélait être le sauveur du monde sorcier et maintenant... sa.

-Heu... Oui ok tu as raison... répondit Harry, quelque peu surpris par le comportement de la jeune fille. Elle paniquait facilement.

-Oh ton manuel est tombé de ton sac ! Dit Ron en désignant le livre de potion qu'Emy avait sur les genoux.

-Non, je l'ai pris pour lire. J'adore les potions. Répondit l'adolescente, soulagée du changement de conversation.

A ces mots, Harry pâlit considérablement. Vraiment ? Elle aimait les potions ? Bon ben finalement, peut-être c'était-il tromper... ce ne pouvait pas être sa sœur !

Puis, il se souvint que Slugorm lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait enseigné l'année dernière, que sa mère... leurs mère, était très douée en potion. Visiblement, ce don n'avait été transmis qu'à Emy.

-Waouh ! Tu as commencé ce livre toi aussi ? S'exclama Hermione, apparemment agréablement surprise.

-Oui ! Tu en es à quel chapitre ? Répondit Emy, avec un grand sourire, le premier qu'Harry pu voir sur son visage.

-Oh, je viens juste de le commencer. Et toi ?

-Pareil, car j'ai mis du temps à finir le manuel de 7eme année.

-Heu... je ne veux pas te déprimer Emy, mais quand tu vas voir la tronche du prof de potion, tu n'auras qu'une envie, c'est de t'enfuir en courant ! Il est horrible !

A ces mots, elle eut un petit rire. S'il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu... Rien ne serait pire que lui.

-Je suis là pour apprendre. Si le prof est horrible je m'en contrefiche, du moment qu'il est compétent.

-Au faite, tu viens de France c'est cela ? Demanda Ron

-Oui

-Comment est ta famille ? Demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Emy, sur la défensive.

-Comme sa c'est tout, par curiosité rattrapa Hermione. Moi je suis fille de moldue, mes parents dont dentiste et je suis fille unique.

-Ah... Et bien, mes parents sont mort à ma naissance, je ne sais même pas leur nom. Ma famille adoptive est moitié moldue, moitié sorcière. Ma mère est moldue et... mon... Mon père, est un sorcier. J'ai une petite sœur, qui est cracmole.

-Oh mince, je suis désolée... dit Ron, semblant peiné

-De ? Que je n'ai plus mes parents, ou que ma sœur soit cracmole ?

-Les deux.

Quant à Harry, lorsqu'il l'entendit évoquer sa petite sœur, il en fût peiner sans comprendre exactement pourquoi, et sa jalousie latente en fut exacerber. Elle avait eu une famille aimante et en plus de cela, une petite sœur à chérir. Tandis que lui...

Soudain, le train se mit en marche, et le trio se mit à la fenêtre pour saluer la famille Weasley et les parents d'Hermione, tandis qu'Emy les regardait faire, en retrait, le visage impassible mais le cœur serrer.

-Tu ne salue pas tes parents Emy ? Demanda Ron

-Ils ne sont pas sur le quai.

« Enfin du moins je l'espère » pensa la jeune fille, sur le qui-vive.

Elle ne commença à se détendre réellement que lorsque le train quitta la gare.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre un bon moment. Ainsi, Emy en apprit beaucoup sur eux, identifiant très vite le caractère de chacun. Hermione était studieuse, sérieuse et loyal Ron était maladroit mais avec le cœur sur la main, quoiqu'un peu complexer et quant à Harry, ce dernier était impulsif, maladroit, et quelque peu renfermer, secret. Pas autant qu'elle certes, mais il avait sa en commun. Elle était très intriguée de le voir en vrai... enfin... pas à cause de son nom ! Mais... disons que, cela faisait toujours bizarre de voir un personnage de ses songes bizarre et sombre s'incarner dans la réalité. Mais, mettant cela sur le compte du hasard, la jeune fille repris plus en avant son observation. Il avait surtout, Emy n'avait pas manqué de le voir, une certaine assurance, et un leadership certain, qu'elle aurait bien aimée avoir.

Mais, la jeune fille était loin de se douter que le survivant faisait également son analyse d'elle-même dans son esprit. D'après le peu qu'il avait pu voir, sa sœur était quelqu'un de calme globalement, intelligent, d'un caractère gentil mais... quelque chose le perturbait. Elle semblait incroyablement sur le qui-vive, et surtout, peu sure d'elle. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu la rendre ainsi. Le jeune homme en effet, était bien placer, traquer comme il l'était, pour remarquer les signes, les tiques, que par la force des choses il possédait lui-même. Une main toujours près de sa baguette... Les yeux ne se reposant jamais, allant tour à tour observer ce qui l'entourait... Les épaules tendues...

Non, il se faisait des idées. Après tout, elle avait été emmenée loin de la guerre pour vivre une vie tranquille. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que sa vie n'ait pas été paisible.

-Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? Demanda la vendeuse de friandise avec son chariot.

Harry pris commande pour lui et ses amis, avant de se tourner vers Emy.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Heu... non c'est bon j'ai... heu... pris une pomme. Dit-elle, rouge de gêne.

Le survivant avait l'impression de faire un retour en arrière, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Ron dans le Poudlard express. Elle n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup d'argent...

-Rajouter moi un supplément d'un peu de tout pour mon amie s'il vous plaît.

-Qu... quoi ?

Sans entendre ses protestation, il paya, avant de distribuer des friandises à chacun  
-Je... je ne peux pas accepter je...

-Aller, s'il te plaît, ça me fait plaisir.

-Merci... céda finalement Emy dans un souffle, les joues rouges.

Elle était touchée de l'attention de l'adolescent, plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec elle. Enfin, en dehors de Mila. Elle en avait presque la gorge serrée.

Quant à Harry, lorsqu'il vit l'émotion de joie passée brièvement à travers les joies de sa sœur, son cœur dansa de joie. Et il s'aperçut, avec émotion que, même s'il venait à peine de faire sa connaissance, qu'il s'y attachait déjà.

Le voyage se fit dans une bonne ambiance. Emy, après avoir mangé quelque friandise, et avoir discuter agréablement avec ses nouvelles connaissances, ne put s'empêcher de s'endormir, se sentait pour la première fois... bien, depuis longtemps.

Lorsque le trio vit que la jeune fille c'était endormi profondément, ils se mirent à discuter à voix basse sur son compte.

-Alors Harry, comment tu trouves ta sœur ?

-Je … je crois que je l'aime déjà. Elle a l'air vraiment gentille. Quoique peu sure d'elle et très discrète.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué aussi, acquiesça Hermione.

-le moins que l'on puisse dire mon vieux, c'est qu'on ne peut pas nier que c'est ta sœur ! Elle te ressemble.

-A ce point ?

-Et bien, intervint Hermione, elle à tes yeux. Ses cheveux sont aussi désordonnée et brun que les tient... et elle à certain de tes trains. En fait, un dirait toi mais en version fille très mignonne.

-Je vois...

-Ouaip, ce qui fait que je pense Harry, comme Hermione, enfin je crois, que tu ne devrais pas tarder à lui dire. N'importe qui en vous voyant côte à côte ferait le rapprochement qu'elle fait partie de ta famille. Enfin... sauf si la personne à l'intelligence de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Oui mais... je ne veux pas la brusquer non plus. Surtout qu'elle panique très facilement d'après ce que j'ai pu voir... je pense attendre au moins la fin du mois de septembre, histoire de ne pas la brusquer et de la laisser déjà s'acclimater un peu à l'école.

-D'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce qui s'est passée tout à l'heure ? Demanda Ron

-Aucune idée...

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas lier à votre lien, enfin, double lien.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux jeunes hommes dans un bel ensemble.

-Bah oui, Harry je comprends mais toi Ron, qui a des frères jumeaux, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas qu'un lien spécial lie les jumeaux sorciers ?

-Heuuu... fut la seule répondit dudit rouquin.

La jeune fille soupira.

-Bon. Lorsque des sorciers sont jumeaux, je veux dire des vrais jumeaux comme pour toi et Emy, ou encore Fred et George, leurs magie sont liée, et l'un peut aisément puiser dans les réserve de l'autre, ou même utilisée les dons de l'autre. Dans des liens extrêmes, les jumeaux peuvent même pénétrer dans l'esprit de l'autre, dans leurs corps, par la pensée.

-Tu... tu penses que on pourrait faire ça Emy et moi ?

-Pas pour le moment. Mais si vous vous rapprocher... peut-être.

-Waouh, et bien sa expliquerait beaucoup de chose sur mes frères.

-Et le deuxième lien ? Demanda Harry

-Celui que Voldemort à créer avec toi. Tu as une connexion avec lui, ne l'oublie pas. Je suis sure qu'Emy aussi, d'où le fait qu'elle soit marquée.

\- Pourtant on n'a vue aucune marque, rétorqua le jeune Weasley.

-Dans la mesure Ron ou elle à boutonner sa chemise jusqu'au col et qu'elle a en plus mis la cravate de l'uniforme, son sternum est difficilement visible.

-Tu pense que c'était quoi tout à l'heure alors Hermione ? Demanda Harry

-Je n'en suis pas sure... mais je crois que vos magies se sont reconnue.

Ils restèrent tout trois interdit devant cette révélation, avant de se mettre à parler d'autre sujet de peur que la jeune fille ne les entende. Mais la discutions tourna en boucle dans la tête du survivant. Elle était marquée... ce qui fait que, elle devait sûrement aussi parler fourchelangue, et avoir des visions de Voldemort... Non ?

Emy dormait profondément, mais son rêve était loin d'être paisible. Elle était dans un endroit sombre, sans aucune lumière, ce qui avait le don de l'angoisser au plus haut point, car l'adolescente, malgré son âge, avait une peur bleue de l'obscurité.

Elle entendait ses pas dans l'escalier... il arrivait... Il approchait...

Non...

La porte s'entrouvrit... laissant passée un bref raie de lumière... et sa silhouette, avant que celle-ci ne se referme brusquement.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus... elle entendait ses pas faisant grincer le plancher...

Non... Non... non... non...

-Non ! Dit-elle brusquement, en serrant de toutes ses forces un poignet dans sa main, qu'elle éloigna vivement.

-AÏE ! Hé calme-toi Emy, c'est moi. Dit-une voix qui disait vaguement quelque chose à la jeune française.

Lorsqu'elle croisa deux yeux émeraude, elle se souvint brusquement de ou elle se trouvait. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... elle n'était pas là-bas...

-Désolée... murmura-t-elle, mortifiée. Je... je … j'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Tu veux en parler ? Proposa le survivant

-Non... c'est bon. On est arrivé ?

-Oui répondit Ron. Laisse tes bagages ici, des elfes vont les prendre et les transmettre dans ton dortoir quand tu seras répartie.

-Ok...

La jeune fille descendit en leurs compagnies, soulager que le trio ne lui pose pas plus de question, les suivants avec attention, ne sachant ou aller.

Elle arriva sur une grande place ou la foule des élèves se séparait en deux : les plus jeunes à droites, et les autres à gauche. Une sorte de géant était chargé de mener à bien les opérations.

-Comme tu es nouvelle, tu vas devoir aller avec les premières années pour entrer en barque... Nous on va prendre les calèches. Mais ne t'en fais pas on se rejoint à l'intérieur d'accord ? L'homme que tu vois là-bas c'est Hagrid, un de nos amis. Suis-le il va t'expliquer. L'informa Harry.

Mais cette dernière semblait ne pas l'écouter, sembla fasciner par les calèches.

-C'est quoi ces chevaux ?

Stupéfait, Harry réalisa soudainement que cette dernière pouvait les voir. Comme lui.

-Des sombrales.

-Pourquoi vous ne les voyez pas ? Demanda Emy à Hermione et Ron, car elle avait remarqué qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à voir de quoi elle parlait.

-Parce que seule ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir Emy, répondit la gryffondore.

Emy acquiesça silencieusement. Oui, il était donc logique qu'elle puisse les voir... mais et Harry ? Peut-être que lui aussi... d'après le peu qu'elle savait, elle avait été présente lorsque ses parents avaient été tué... C'était sûrement pareil pour lui. Enfin, si ce qu'avait dit la gazette sur son histoire était vrai.

Sans un mot, elle suivit le mouvement de la foule après les avoir salués, rejoignant le demi-géant.

-Oh Harr... oh pardon ! Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Emy Rosen. Vous êtes Hagrid ? Harry, Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que je devais venir vous voir.

-Oui je les connais : ce sont de braves petits. Tu t'ais fait de très bons amis en peu de temps dit donc petite veinarde. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Heu... oui.

Emy n'osa pas le contredire, même si elle pensait que le géant allait un peu vite en besogne. Il fallait plus de temps pour se lier avec les gens.

-Tu es l'élève qui vient de France ?

-Oui

« Y avait-il si peu d'élève nouveau dans cet établissement pour que chaque nouvel arrivée soit si remarquer ? » pensa la jeune fille, agacée.

-Tu es une cousine éloigné d'Harry ?

-Heu... non pas du tout. Nous ne sommes pas parents.

-Ah bon... pourtant j'avais crue... vous vous ressemblez tellement que...

-Et pourtant... répondit l'adolescente, mal-à-l'aise, ne voyant pas du tout ou était la ressemblance, si ce n'ait leur couleur de cheveux et de yeux.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille suivit les jeunes étudiants dans les embarcations, et les pénétra dans le château. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Emy fut littéralement subjuguée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'impression de se sentir chez soi.

Dans la grande salle, à la table des professeurs, un certain maître des potions regardait attentivement les nouveaux venues arrivée, de manière impassible en apparence, mais intérieurement légèrement... anxieux.

Enfin, lorsqu'il vit le flot des nouveaux élèves, il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Il fut intérieurement soulager lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas une réplique exacte de Lily.

En effet, elle était légèrement plus petite que sa mère, avec une peau un peu moins pâle. Elle était également plus frêle, avec un visage plus doux et impassible. Mais une chose était exactement semblable entre les deux femmes : leurs yeux émeraude étincelant. Sauf, constata-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, là où on lisait dans ceux de Lily la joie de vivre, ceux de cette fille semblait... quelque peu éteint. Son comportement différait des jeunes. Là où ses derniers poussait des exclamations de joie ou blanchissait d'inquiétude, elle restait calme, à l'écart. Seul un sourire faible et discret trahissait son émerveillement. Mais... on ne pouvait le nier, c'était bien la sœur de Potter. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir sous les yeux une réplique féminine de James Potter, et il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir à son encontre, comme pour Potter fils, une certaine haine. A tous les coups, comme ce sale gamin, ce devait être une petite peste pourrie gâtée par ces parents qui pensait ce croire au-dessus de tout. Il n'osait imaginée l'aggravation que cela provoquerait quand cette fille apprendrait qu'elle est la sœur de celui-qui-à-survécu, le grand Harry Potter et qu'elle serait également couronnée du titre de sauveuse ! Mais il comptait bien ne pas laisser ses chevilles enflée et la redescendre sur terre très vite. Elle apprendrait avec lui que les noms n'avaient pas de pouvoir au sein de ses cachots.

-Emy Rosen !

Lorsque l'adolescente entendit la femme qui c'était présentée comme étant professeur de métamorphose prononcer son nom, elle sursauta, avant de s'avancer calmement jusqu'à l'estrade, s'asseyant sur le tabouret, avant de sentir le professeur poser le choixpeau sur sa tête. La jeune fille était légèrement tendue, non pas par la répartition, mais par l'impression étrange de sentir le regard appuyer du directeur et de l'homme assis à sa droite, dans son dos. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir observer.

« Hummm bonjour Emy Rosen » entendit la jeune fille dans son esprit.

La jeune fille laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, avant que la voix dans sa tête ne reprenne, affolée :

« Non ! Ne panique surtout pas, c'est normal je ne suis pas dangereux ! Répond moi en pensée si tu veux me parler. »

« Ok... vous êtes donc un objet magique. Qu'allez-vous me faire ? »

« Rien du tout, si ce n'est voir dans tes pensées pour savoir qui tu es et te répartir au mieux ».

« Personne ne lira dans mes souvenirs et certainement pas un chapeau de pacotille »

« Sois plus poli je te prie ! Je ne vais pas fouiller dans tes souvenirs ! Je suis juste capable par une magie complexe de savoir ta personnalité ! D'ailleurs... il est étrange que tu te prénomme Rosen... Tu n'es pas de ce sang »

« Normal j'ai été adopté ! »

« Oh... tout s'explique. »

« Bon, vous me répartissez ou on fait causette encore longtemps ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu es si difficile à répartir... tu as tant de potentialité... je le vois dans ta tête. Tu es intelligente et studieuse, des qualités prisées des serdaigles... tu es également d'une indéfectible loyauté, tu ferais la fierté des poufsouffles... mais... tu es aussi rusée, rancunière, prudente... tu te fiche des règles et tu parles fourchelangues ! Mais tu es aussi courageuse, incroyablement courageuse, jusqu'à pouvoir te sacrifier... mais ou vais-je te mettre ? »

Emy songea que, devant l'indécision du choixpeau, ce devait être à elle de prendre une décision. Mais elle-même ne savait où aller.

Elle songea à Hermione, la fille qu'elle avait rencontrée dans le train. Elle avait l'air gentille, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Emy sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir enfin une amie. Ou du moins, quelqu'un avec qui discuter. De plus, Ron et Harry c'était montrée très sympa également…

« Je te vois bien à serpentare... tu y serais comme un poisson dans l'eau... si tu te renforce bien-sûre »

« NON ! Je veux aller à griffondore ! » Cria-t-elle presque en pensée.

En effet, la seule personne de cette maison qu'elle « connaissait » semblait être en colère contre elle… voir même la mépriser. Quitte à tout recommencer, autant que ce soit dans une maison ou elle n'avait personne encore sur son dos. Elle pourrait toujours au pire tenter de faire avec le blond serpentare comme s'il ne c'était rien passée, et peut-être que cela s'arrangeait et que à défaut d'être amis, ils pourraient entretenir une relation civilisée. Mais dans le doute, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

« En es-tu sure ? Si tu vas à serpentare tu pourrais emprunter une voie t'ouvrant le chemin de la grandeur ! »

-Pas à serpentare, pas à serpentare murmura-t-elle inconsciemment, oubliant la recommandation du choixpeau.

-Très bien puisque tu insistes... GRYFFONDOR

Le directeur sourie en entendant la décision du choixpeau, tout comme le professeur Macgonnagall ainsi que le trio d'or, qui lui fit une véritable ovation.

Jetant un regard aux alentour tout en les rejoignant, elle croisa le regard de Drago, qui semblait... lui en vouloir ? Décidément, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment étrange.

S'asseyant à coter de Harry, elle fixa la table des professeurs, et revit l'homme en noir qui ne cesser de la regarder durement. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal sans le savoir ?

-Lui c'est le professeur Snape, l'informa Hermione voyant que la jeune fille le fixait. C'est le professeur de Potion.

-Ah...

-En tout cas, bienvenu a griffondore ! Dit Harry en lui administrant une petite claque sur l'épaule, immensément heureux que sa sœur se retrouve dans la même maison que lui.

Emy lui fit un sourire crispée, essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Sans faire attention, ce con lui avait donnée un coup pile sur sa blessure et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle souffrait. C'était bizarre, normalement le baume aurait déjà dû faire effet... sauf s'il lui avait fait une blessure magique comme la dernière fois. Elle espérait bien que non.

-Tu vas voir, c'est la meilleure maison ! Ajouta Ron avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, heureux pour elle et son ami.

Le reste du repas fût assez joyeux, beaucoup personne venant ce présenté à elle, comme la sœur de Ron, ainsi qu'un certain Neville. Le trio d'or papotait avec elle joyeusement, parlant chacun leurs tours de telle ou telle professeur. A cette occasion, Emy remarqua pour la première fois l'absence du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

-Ou est le professeur de Défense ?

-Oh heu… il devait sûrement être souffrant. Répondit Ron d'un ton vague.

-Oui, ajouta Harry, car Remus… Je veux dire le professeur Lupin, à comment dire… une santé assez fragile.

-Tu as l'air de le connaître… il est bien ?

-C'est le meilleur des professeurs, répondit le survivant avec un sourire.

La jeune française n'était pas dupe, et avait parfaitement devinée que les trois adolescents lui cachaient des choses. Mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas, car après tout ils venaient à peine de faire connaissance, aussi elle n'insista pas.

Hermione changea alors de sujet, lui posa énormément de question sur Beaubâton, auxquelles elle répondit avec plaisir.

Enfin, le repas ce termina, et chacune des maisons regagna son dortoir. Emy fût tout de suite charmer par la décoration de la tour Gryffondore : Rouge et or, mais dans un ensemble harmonieux, simple et réconfortant. Mais néanmoins, même les fauteuils confortable et le feu de cheminée ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier la douleur lancinante de son dos depuis que Harry le lui avait frappé.

Le soir, alors que tout le monde dormait profondément, Emy se glissa sans bruit dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, quelle ferma soigneusement à l'aide d'un sortilège. Là, la jeune fille se déshabilla, et réexamina ses plaies. Celles-ci, que ce soit son bras ou son dos, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais au moins, ne c'était-elle pas infectée non plus. Elle soupira. En plus, elle avait été assez idiote pour donner son dernier baume à cet adolescent imbécile qui n'en avait même pas voulue et qui l'avais jeté elle ne savait ou, alors qu'elle en aurait eu bien besoin là, tout de suite, pour en remettre.

Demain, elle verrait pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas discrètement subtilisée de quoi faire une potion de guérison, quitte à s'il le fallait aller dans cette fameuse forêt interdite ou bien à aller voler quelque ingrédient dans la réserve du professeur de potion. Car son baume était certes efficace mais, si après l'avoir mis, ces blessures n'avaient même pas ne serait-ce que commencer à cicatriser, c'était que c'était trop grave pour le soignée autrement que par une potion de guérison. Et si la potion de guérison ne marchait pas... et bien il faudrait qu'elle fasse des recherches ou qu'elle emploi sa magie.

Remettant son pyjama, la jeune fille se dirigea sans enthousiasme vers son lit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne dormirait pas plus de quelque heure. Machinalement, elle prit son manuel de potion avancée et sa baguette, fermant les rideaux de son lit, bien décidée à s'occuper à quelque chose d'utile, attendant sans enthousiasme la venue du sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée commença pour la plus grande joie d'Hermione et d'Emy (et pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry et de Ron), par le cour de potion.

Emy ne parlait que très peu, mais déjà beaucoup plus que dans son ancien établissement. En effet, elle n'avait eu là-bas aucune amie à qui parler. Tandis qu'ici, Hermione était venue la rejoindre dans la salle commune, ainsi que les deux garçons et avait engagé la conversation. Emy avait l'étrange sensation que le trio voulait l'intégrer dans leur petit groupe et former un quatro, ce qui la flatta autant que cela la gêna. Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'être seule qu'elle avait appris à s'autosuffire et à apprécier la solitude... ce qui faisait d'elle une personne renfermer, maladroite et calme, certes. Mais, si elle n'avait pas des moments vraiment qu'à elle seule, elle allait vite finir par paniquer et s'énerver. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir dans ce genre de situation où elle devait parler à un groupe de personne, ne sachant jamais vraiment quoi dire... mais avec eux, cela passait, car ils lançaient chacun leurs tours un sujet, et Emy sentie qu'elle se déridait peu à peu.

Soudain, les serpentares arrivèrent et, par automatisme, Emy s'avança vers le prince des serpentares pour venir le saluer sous les yeux effarée de ses nouveaux amis.

-Bonjour Drago.

-Encore toi ? Va retourner lécher les semelles de Potter, Rosen, et foue moi la paix !

-Quoi ? … mais... bégaya Emy, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. En effet, elle avait pensé que l'épisode du Poudlard Express serait passée.

-Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton Malfoy ! Elle ne t'a rien fais a part te saluer ! S'exclama Harry, dont les yeux lançait des éclairs.

-Je suis étonner que tu réagisses si violemment pour un simple bonjour Drago, la politesse ta pas été enseigner dans ta famille de mangemort ? Lança Ron provocateur.

\- Toi la belette je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Retourne forniquer avec la sang-de-bourbe plutôt sa t'occupera ! A moins que tu ne sache pas comment faire ?

-Malfoy tu vas fermer ta grande bouche car au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis préfète en chef moi aussi, ce qui fais que je peux te coller pendant la semaine entière rien que grâce à ce que j'ai entendue durant ces dix minutes. Alors, ne me tente pas ! Lança Granger, avec un sourire mauvais

-Je suis préfet en chef aussi !

-Peut-être mais je suis beaucoup plus intelligente que toi, ce qui fais que je pourrais très vite faire de ton début de scolarité quelque chose de très désagréable avant même que tu n'aies eu une idée pour riposter.

\- Sa c'est ce que tu dis… Ne me met pas au défi Granger.

Néanmoins, le serpentare retourna près de Pansy et Blaise, en leurs jetant un regard plein de haine et de menace.

-Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ?

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as salué ? Demanda Harry

-Je... L'avais vue dans le train. Et on avait discuté amicalement... enfin au début. Je ne comprends rien...

-C'est parce que tu es à griffondore. Les griffondore et les serpents se sont toujours détestés, c'est bien connu. Lui expliqua Ron.

Soudain, le silence s'abattit. Plus personne, pas même les serpentares, ne disaient le moindre mot. Intrigués, Emy se retourna, et vit l'homme en noir d'hier, le fameux professeur de potion.

Il était très grand, avec un teint très pâle, renforcé par ses cheveux, ses yeux, et ses vêtements d'un noir d'encre. Il semblait très froid et taciturne... Mais en même temps, il se dégageait de lui une certaine prestance qui provoqua une sensation qu'Emy n'avait jamais éprouvée, et que de ce fait elle n'arrivait pas à analyser.

Quant à Severus, ce dernier avait suivi discrètement la scène de loin, et n'était pas le moins du monde surpris par le comportement du trio des gryffonds. En revanche, il était étonné par la réaction de Rosen. Cette dernière n'avait pas hésité un instant à aller saluer Drago, un serpentare... et qui était son filleul, et accessoirement petit con de service quand il ne se décidait pas à laisser tomber son masque, comme maintenant. Non la vraie question était de savoir si le comportement de la jeune fille allait changer au fil du temps ou non.

Comme à son habitude, le maître des potions ouvrit la porte magiquement, tandis que les élèves entraient en classe silencieusement. Depuis sa transformation il était sensible aux odeurs, et de ce fait, remarqua tout de suite en grimaçant l'odeur du sang sur son filleul, ténu certes, mais présente tout de même, signe que son père avait encore fait des siennes ainsi qu'autre choses... Comme un mélange de plante. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose des questions après les cours.

Mais, au moment où la jeune Rosen passa devant lui, il eut la surprise d'entendre distinctement un « bonjour professeur Snape ».

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille, y compris lui-même, stupéfait. Les élèves de sa maison, pour avoir osée adresser une parole polie à leur professeur honni quant aux serpentares, ils étaient étonnée par cet action, qui relevait pour eux du courage quand on n'était pas de leur maison, car il semblait que l'entrée dans un silence religieux semblait être une règle tacite et millénaire.

Emy en voyant tous ses visages tourner vers elle, se sentit faiblir, ce demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal. Pourtant, elle ne c'était pas tromper, elle avait bien dit bonjour pour le matin, et de manière polie... non ? C'était-elle trompée de salue ?

Le professeur aussi semblait la regarder étrangement. Comme s'il la jaugeait... avant de lancer un très cassant :

-Bonjour Miss Rosen.

Severus était pour le moins surpris par cette fille. Certes un bonjour était une parole on ne peut plus banal, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un élève ne le lui avait pas dit. Il en avait été quelque peu désarçonné et il était prêt à parier qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, la sale petite peste. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui répondre.

Mais, alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour entrer, il sentit une très forte odeur de sang ce dégageant d'elle... Un sang qui sentait divinement bon...

Il se reprit en se giflant mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle devant une classe entière. De plus, pourquoi cette odeur de sang ? Cela ne pouvait pas être ses règles, vue que ce n'était pas du sang mort qu'il sentait... et de plus pour saigner ainsi, c'était qu'elle devait être blesser... mais pourtant, elle semblait aller parfaitement, hormis sa maigreur et ses cernes. Il demanderait à Lupin ce qu'il en penserait.

Pour ce premier cours, le mangemort avec eu l'idée de commencer par quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile... pour ne pas dire hors de leurs portée, vue que la potion, qui était la potion de filtre de paix, n'est en principe étudier qu'en toute fin de 7eme année. Il espérait ainsi qu'un échec général leurs donneraient le coup de pied au derrière nécessaire à beaucoup pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à étudier sérieusement les potions. Le risque d'échec était d'autant plus grand, qu'il avait volontairement oublier de mettre l'un des ingrédients, et que pour ce premier cours, les binômes étaient proscris ainsi que l'aide des manuels, chacun devant se débrouiller seul. C'était d'ailleurs un pur délice proche de l'extase que de voir Potter et Weasley, et pour sa plus grande joie Granger, cette insupportable petite miss-je-sais-tout-mais-je-suis-incapable-de-voir au-delà-de-mes-parchemin, suée sang et eaux devant leurs chaudron. Même Drago, qui était pourtant bon en cette matière, semblait éprouver des difficultés.

La seule, à sa grande surprise et pour sa plus grande frustration, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturber par la recette qu'il avait inscrite au tableau, était justement la sœur de Potter, cette Emy Rosen.

Posément, elle était allée chercher les ingrédients, les avait rangés par ordre d'utilité, avant de commencer à préparer la température de son chaudron et de commencer la préparation. Les gestes de ses mains fine était ferme, précis, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle semblait totalement absorber, au point que son passage silencieux entre les rangs, qui d'habitude en faisait sursauté plus d'un, ne lui arracha pas un seul mouvement. De plus, il remarqua qu'elle avait pris l'ingrédient qu'il n'avait pas retranscrit, et une herbe, de la lavande, qui n'était mentionné nulle part dans aucun manuel de potion. Lui-même en était étonné. Décidément, elle ne cessait de cultiver sa curiosité.

Lorsque le temps imparti fût écoulé, il la vit aux tous derniers instants ajouter la lavande pilée. Passant dans les rangs, Severus constata que seule Emy avait réussi la potion.

-Tous, sauf Miss Rosen et Monsieur Malfoy, vous me ferez trois parchemin pour vendredi sur les propriétés de chaque ingrédients du filtre de paix, de son utilité, et tenter d'expliquer pourquoi vous avez lamentablement échoué.

Tout le monde grogna dans sa barbe, mais n'osèrent protester.

Au moment où Emy rassembla ses affaires dans le but de sortir de la classe, la voix du professeur s'éleva, tranchante.

-Miss Rosen, restait quelque instant je vous prie. Monsieur Malfoy vous restez aussi, mais attendez quelque instant dans le couloir que j'en aie finis.

Ainsi, Emy se retrouva-t-elle seule avec le professeur.

-Oui monsieur ? Qui a-t-il ?

Sa voix était polie, douce, et semblait sincère. Pas de cette gentillesse un peu fausse. Mais ses yeux, si vert, était obstinément baisser vers le sol.

-Comment avez-vous su pour l'ingrédient manquant ?

-Vous pensez que j'ai triché ?

Le professeur sentie plus qu'il ne vit, les yeux de l'adolescente se poser sur lui abruptement.

Cette étincelle de colère dans son regard le troubla quelque peu. Elle... ses yeux...

Mais elle semblait vraiment différente de Lily... elle n'était pas... comme sa mère. Elle était aussi belle mais... différemment. Il n'arrivait pas à poser des mots dessus.

Se reprenant, le maître des cachots répondit, d'un ton qui se voulait moins tranchant :

-Non, j'ai bien vue que vous n'avez rien fait et rien ne m'échappe. Simple curiosité.

-Je... lorsque l'on connaît les propriétés des différents ingrédients, c'était évident. Le sang de lutin de cornouaille, les herbes de Folinail... tout cela sont des éléments dit actifs. Il manquait la sève d'eucalyptus en élément négatif pour faire office d'élément apaisant.

-Et la lavande ?

-Oh ça, c'est une fantaisie de ma part, que j'ai voulue tester. D'après mon idée théorique, elle devrait adoucir l'amertume de la potion tout en rallongeant sa stabilité, sans pour autant altérer sa perfection. Mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de la tester. Rassurez-vous, je … je me suis permise cela uniquement parce que je savais que la lavande ne comportait aucun risque d'explosion, de création d'acide ou d'empoisonnement aérien avec les autres ingrédients, sinon je ne me serais jamais permis une telle chose.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que, pour la première fois de toute sa carrière, Séverus était impressionner par un élève. Il avait l'impression de ce voir à l'âge de la jeune fille, face à son enthousiasme non feint.

-Et comment faite vous pour... je veux dire, vous posséder un carnet de note ou vous noter vos idées et vos expériences ?

-Oui tout à fait, même si pour le moment je n'ai pas pu expérimenter autant que je le voudrais. Pour.. Pourquoi ? Comment savez-vous que... ?

-Tout maître des potions digne de ce nom en possède un.

La jeune fille rougie sous le compliment.

A ce moment-là, Severus réalisa malgré lui, et avec effroi, que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait complimenter une griffondore.

-Vous pouvez partir.

Emy ne savait quoi penser de lui : d'un seul coup, il lui avait semblé partager... quelque chose, un elle ne savait quoi avec lui, et l'instant d'après, il était redevenue sec, cassant. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, chacun avait son jardin secret.

Sans demander son reste, elle partit sans un mot, se pressant pour ne pas être en retard en cour de métamorphose. En sortant de la salle, elle croisa le regard du prince des serpentares, et en une demande totalement muette passant uniquement par le regard, semblant lui demander la raison de son emportement envers elle.

Le jeune homme en fût troubler mais il n'en montra rien, se contentant de l'ignorer, avant de franchir le seuil à son tour.

Lorsque le jeune homme fût enfin face à lui, Severus leva sa baguette et, sans un mot, ferma la porte à clés et jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

-Il faut qu'on parle Drago.

-De ?

-Ne joue pas à l'insolent avec moi. Je parle de ton comportement de tout à l'heure. Tu es préfet en chef, tu te dois de montrer l'exemple. Cette fille n'avait fait que te saluer. C'est un griffond certes mais si tu refais sa devant d'autre, cela pourrait te jouer des tours.

-Désolée. Je sais que je n'ai pas été sympa ! Mais ça m'a énervé de la voir avec ce connard de Potter ! Le gentil Harry Potter ! Et elle m'agace, elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

-C'est-à-dire ?

L'adolescent devint silencieux.

-Tes blessures, montre les moi, répliqua simplement le mangemort, ne le voyant pas décider à ce confier.

Drago grimaça.

-Je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement.

En soupirant, l'adolescent se déshabilla, retirant ses bandages, dévoilant son dos couvert de marque peu profonde, ne saignant presque plus.

-Tes blessures sont moins virulentes que d'habitude... Il ne t'a pas frappé juste avant la rentrée pour une fois ? Et c'est quoi cette odeur ?

-Si mais moins profondément. Je saignais plus que sa hier mais le baume que...

-Le baume ? Quel baume ?

-Le baume que quelqu'un m'a donné à aider à avancer la cicatrisation.

-Je ne connais pas ce mélange... qui te l'a donné ?

-...

-Drago !

-C'est Rosen voilà ! Dans le Poudlard express, je ne savais pas encore que c'était une griffondor, et on a discuté livre de potion, jusqu'à ce que ce crétin de Zambini me frappe dans le dos. Elle a dû voir que j'ai eu mal, car elle m'a donné ce truc, dit-il en lui montrant le flacon.

Severus l'examina. A vue d'œil, la composition semblait équilibrer, ni trop liquide, ni trop épaisse. En somme, pratique pour pouvoir étalée sur la peau sans causer de réelles douleurs. De plus, il dégageait une odeur assez agréable.

-C'est elle qui la fabriquée ?

-Oui d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Donc si je résume, elle t'a aidé de manière purement gratuite, et toi tu l'envoie paître chez les hyppogriffes...

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends... c'est juste que...

-En la voyant à coter de Potter, à cause de leur ressemblance, tu as fait un amalgame ?

-Un peu... et surtout, sa ma énerver qu'elle ait pu si aisément devinée ma douleurs, alors que j'arrive à plutôt bien la cacher...

-Elle doit juste savoir observer.

-De toute manière, tout m'exaspère en ce moment... père devient de plus en plus invivable et mère également... ils veulent... ils veulent m'introniser aux prochaines vacances Severus... dit le jeune homme dans un murmure, le visage sombre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Albus et moi on te protégera et on ne les laissera pas faire. Tu as bien pris tes affaires les plus importantes ?

-Oui

-Transférer discrètement une partie de tes comptes à l'étranger ?

-Oui.

-Bon, alors tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, tu es majeur, ils ne peuvent pas t'obliger à revenir.

Le jeune homme ne parut pas pour autant soulager, mais il acquiesça.

-Au faite comment se fait-il que Potter et Rosen se ressemble tant ? Ils sont cousins ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Tu sais bien que Potter n'a plus de famille Drago, menti volontairement Severus, ne voulant pas se voir reprocher par Albus la moindre fuite d'information.

Mais intérieurement, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'attendait le gamin pour dire la vérité à sa sœur, car si dès le 1er jour des commérages sur une éventuelle parenté couraient... Il fallait qu'il en parle à Albus.

-En tout cas, je te suggère de t'excuser auprès d'elle pour ton attitude, car d'après ce que je peux voir, elle ta donner quelque chose gratuitement, et quelque chose d'utile... Puis-je t'en emprunter un échantillon pour l'analyser ?

-Tu veux lui piquer sa recette ?

-Non, juste étudier la composition par pur curiosité.

-Si tu veux...

* * *

La journée toucha enfin à son terme, par le cour de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Rémus trépignait littéralement d'impatience à l'idée de voir enfin la fameuse Emy... la sœur de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, et qu'il considérerait également comme sa fille, il s'en était fait la promesse. Il le devait à Lily et James. En effet, le jour de la répartition tombant un lendemain de pleine-lune, il n'avait pas eu la force de si rendre. Le professeur n'avait donc pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il scruta avec attention le flot d'élève, adressant ci et là des sourires de bienvenue.

Puis, il la vit, juste à cotée d'Harry. Il se ressemblait vraiment... et surtout, elle était très jolie, comme sa mère, mais d'une manière différentes. Là où Lily était une jeune femme d'une beauté douce et lumineuse, la jeune fille était plus... mystérieuse. Elle alliait la simplicité et la beauté de sa mère au charme piquant, sulfureux des Potter. Oui... là ou Lily avait la beauté d'une biche, Emy semblait être au contraire de la catégorie des roses : quelque chose d'infiniment pur, délicat mais en même temps sombre et piquant.

Une chose était sûre, la jeune fille allait faire des ravages dans Poudlard. Le maraudeur sourie en pensant à la réaction qu'auraient eue James et Sirius à voir la jeune fille entrer à Poudlard à cet âge s'ils étaient encore... James se serait littéralement comporter en papa poule, se rongeant les sangs à l'idée que sa fille chéri soit à la merci des hormones en folie des étudiants, et menaçant de faire mourir dans d'atroce souffrance tout individu de sexe masculin voulant pervertir ou faire souffrir sa fille, et Patmol... aurait été encore pire ! Il l'imaginait bien se transformer en chien uniquement pour pouvoir pénétrer à Poudlard et la surveiller à sa guise. Patmol...

Le cœur du loup-garou se serra... son amant lui manquait tellement...

D'ailleurs, il remarqua, amusé, qu'Harry surveillait discrètement les alentours, jetant des regards noirs au camarade masculin osant détailler sa sœur de manière trop impudique à son goût. Il était bien le digne fils de James...

Mais il sentait comme une odeur de sang frais... une odeur proche... il fronça les sourcils, intrigués.

-Bien, alors bonjour tout le monde ! Pour ce qui ne me connaisse pas je suis le professeur Remus Lupin, et je serais votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour cette année. Pour ce premier cours, je veux vous voir travailler vos sortilège de défense basique, à savoir le petrificus totalus, le réducto, l'expelliarmus et les autres pendant la première heure en binôme. Quant à vous miss Rosen, vous venez avec moi, nous allons faire également un duel, mais quelque peu différent.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tous les sortilèges sauf les impardonnables sont permis. Je veux tester votre niveau.

-Tr... Très bien.

Emy se mit en position, concentré et quelque peu tendue. L'adolescente n'aimait pas particulièrement les duels, car lorsqu'elle utilisait sa magie pour combattre, bien souvent elle sentait celle-ci devenir instable, comme s'il y avait du surplus, et devait donc rester concentrer pour la maintenir stable. Mais là... elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait y arriver. La jeune fille s'inquiétait surtout d'avance pour ses blessures. Dans l'état ou elles étaient, ce n'était guère le moment de se jeter, rouler et merlin savait quoi encore, sur le sol.

Néanmoins, elle se mit en position, et lui fit face. Elle vit un bref instant un incompréhensible éclair de surprise traverser les pupilles ambrés de l'homme sans qu'elle en sache la raison, ce qui l'intrigua. Avait-elle une tache sur la figure ?

Ce n'est que lorsque elle fut fasse à lui que le maraudeur compris, ou plutôt sentie, que l'odeur de sang émanait de la jeune Rosen. Il hésitait à présent à effectuer le duel. Elle devait sûrement être blessée ! Mais alors, pourquoi n'y avait-il nulle trace de souffrance sur ses traits ?

Après tout, pensa-t-il, ce n'était peut-être qu'une blessure sans gravité... L'odeur était certes présente, mais pas de manière entêtante.

Il décida donc de se lancer et d'attaquer.

Emy, après avoir effectué le salue d'usage, réussi à esquiver facilement le premier sort, avant de riposter par un petrificus totalus manquer.

Les premières attaques furent assez facile... mais les sorts augmentait en puissance, et la difficulté aussi, et l'adolescente avait bien du mal à suivre le rythme, ses blessures la faisant souffrir... elle manquait de souplesse.

A un moment, elle fut projetée malgré elle contre une étagère, avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle se mordit les lèvres au sang, se retenant de hurler. Ces blessures... elle avait l'impression qu'elles s'étaient ouvertes... mais elle espérait se tromper. Et sa magie qui lui brûlait les mains...

Elle vit le professeur s'approcher d'elle. Non... Cet abruti lui avait fait super mal ! Elle ne voulait pas le moins du monde qu'il l'aide à la relever !

L'adolescente tandis donc sa main pour le repousser, mais au même moment, ne réussit plus à maintenir son énergie magique, et projeta de ce fait à son tour le professeur lupin à l'autre bout de la salle, le voyant avec effroi passée par la fenêtre, sous les cris horrifiée de l'assistance.

Sans réfléchir, totalement paniquer, Emy se précipita au bord du vide et, mobilisant toute sa concentration et la force qui lui restait, arrêta la chute mortelle du professeur, le maintenant en lévitation dans le vide.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement ? Vous ne voyez pas que j'ai besoin d'aide là ?! cria Emy, profondément exaspérée par le manque de réaction des autres, et ayant peur que par sa faute un drame ne survienne d'un moment à l'autre.

En effet, elle avait assez de force pour le maintenir, mais pas assez pour le remonter, et surtout, l'adolescente ne savait combien de temps elle pourrait rester ainsi, sentant son énergie descendre à une vitesse folle.

Heureusement, elle vit du coin de l'œil Harry invoquer son éclair de feu, l'enfourcher et aller rechercher le pauvre Remus.

Ce dernier, une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, s'assit à la fenêtre, et la répara, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Quant à Emy, elle se laissa littéralement tomber à terre, sous les murmures de l'ensemble de la classe.

-Je suis désolée... je... pardon...

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. C'est moi qui a été négligeant, j'aurais dû prévoir cette éventualité, et je vais dès la fin du cours protéger cette ouverture, ne t'en fais pas. Mais il est très impressionnant à ton âge que tu fasses de la magie sans baguette. Très impressionnant. De plus, tes connaissances .basiques en défense sont parfaitement assimilées. La seule chose qui te manque, c'est une condition physique... d'ailleurs, est-ce que tout vas bien ?

En effet, il avait senti que l'odeur de sang c'était beaucoup accru, et il avait peur qu'elle ne se soit gravement blesser.

-Oui... je … je suis juste fatiguée...

-Bon, je t'autorise à quitter le cours pour aujourd'hui. Nous ne verrons de nouvelle chose que demain. Vas à l'infirmerie si tu en as besoin.

-Non... non c'est bon... je vais … je vais juste m'allonger... je … je suis désolée. Dit-elle précipitamment, avant de sortir sans un dernier regard dans la pièce.

Le trio la regarda partir, soucieux. En effet, chacun voyant bien que Emy était choquer et s'en voulait énormément. Ils se firent la promesse silencieuse de lui changer les idées dès que le cours se terminerait.

Quant à l'adolescente, elle rejoignit aussi vite qu'elle put son dortoir, puis la salle de bain. Après avoir verrouillé et insonoriser les lieux, elle se déshabillât, tremblante, avant de gémir de douleur en retirant les bandages, les larmes coulants d'elle-même. C'était malheureusement ce qu'elle craignait. Les blessures... elles s'étaient rouverte. Il y avait beaucoup de sang... mais malheureusement, elle n'avait rien pour le moment pour se soigner mis à part le désinfectant et les bandages... quant à sa magie, ce n'était même pas la peine de pensée à l'utiliser de suite, l'incident ayant épuisé ses réserves.

Après avoir changé ses pansements et s'être revêtue, la jeune fille se traîna littéralement jusqu'à son lit, ou elle se laissa tomber, totalement épuisé.

C'est ainsi que la trouva Hermione, lorsqu'elle remonta dans son dortoir. La jeune fille semblait endormie, mais son sommeil, loin d'être paisible, semblait tendu. Ses sourcil était froncer, sa peau était plus pâle et sa respiration haletante, tandis qu'elle laissait échapper quelque gémissement.

Cela inquiéta l'adolescente. Deux cauchemars en peu de temps... cela faisait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les provoquer ? Voyait-elle V...Voldemort comme Harry ?

Avec prudence, Hermione tenta de la réveiller, ne voulant pas être blessé par un coup perdue de sa camarade.

Quant à Emy, cette dernière, au milieu de ses cauchemars empli de ténèbres, entendis vaguement une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue... et qui, lentement mais sûrement, l'éloignait de ses peurs, pour finir par la ramener totalement à la réalité.

L'adolescente se redressa brusquement, mais au moins cette fois ci elle n'eut pas de geste brusque. Levant la tête, elle croisa le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

-Emy est-ce que ça va ? Tout va bien ?

-Ou...oui. Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien... et tu es pâle.

-Je vais bien je t'assure... mais... le professeur Lupin … est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-C'est donc sa qui t'inquiète ? soupira-t-elle, soulagée. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'a vraiment rien eu... une chance que tu es pu le retenir.

-Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de ma chance si de base je ne l'avais pas balancé par la fenêtre.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'était impressionnant ! Comment as-tu fais ça ?

-Je... je t'expliquerais tout avec Harry et Ron si tu veux bien, car je sens qu'ils vont aussi me demander et j'ai horreur de me répéter.

-D'accord, tu viens ?

-Oui, donne-moi juste quelque instant s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, je t'attends avec les garçons à la salle commune.

Lorsque la jeune fille partie, Emy soupira, dépité. Cette année ne commençait décidément pas sous de bon auspice. Non seulement elle se faisait remarquer dès le 1er jour, mais elle manquait en plus de tuer un professeur. Et pour couronner le tout, sa blessure c'était rouverte. Vraiment, c'était tout ce dont elle rêvait !

L'adolescente avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. A tous les coups, l'incident avait fait le tour du château, et elle appréhendait les murmures qu'elle ne manquerait pas de susciter sur son passage.

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau, puis tenta de rester positive. Après tout, les commérages cesserait peut être dans quelque jours.

Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra, pour tenter de sentir si le repos avait fait remonter sa magie. Peu à peu, un sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur ses lèvres. Effectivement, sa magie était remontée... bon certes, elle était loin d'être à son maximum, mais cela serait amplement suffisant pour utiliser sa baguette, et utiliser un sortilège d'invisibilité. Ainsi, pendant que tout le monde dormirais, elle se glisserait subtilement dans l'infirmerie et volerait une potion de guérison. Emy aurait voulue attendre pour la préparer elle-même, mais au vue de l'aggravation, elle n'en aurait pas la force.

Se sentant plus d'aplomb, l'adolescente descendit dans la salle commune rejoindre le trio, avant de se diriger tous ensemble vers la grande salle.

Lorsqu'Emy pénétra dans la grande salle, elle vit avec une horreur sans nom tous les visages se tourner dans sa direction, et des murmures s'élever de part et d'autre de la pièce.

Gêner, elle s'empressa de s'installer bien vite à sa table, suivit du trio.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des professeurs, un maître des potions était en pleine introspection.

En effet, il était très contrarier par cette satanée Emy Rosen, car elle était à première vue extrêmement douer. Douer pas dans le sens de cette insupportable Granger, qui n'ayant jamais rien compris à l'art subtile des potions, crois que suivre une recette pré établie à la perfection est la clé de la réussite en potion. Non, elle... Rosen... ne faisait pas simplement suivre les règles, mais cherchait à en comprendre le sens, sentir chaque élément, et y apposer sa marque... voir d'inventée. Ça, c'était quelqu'un de douée.

Mais... c'était une fichue griffondore. Doublée des gênes du crétin James Potter, imbécile de père en fils.

Mais de l'autre, cette fichue gamine avait tenté d'assassiner cet abrutie de loup-garou. Bon, certes il se doutait que cela n''était pas intentionnelle (après tout il ne faut pas rêver non plus). Cependant, il n'empêchait que cet acte la faisait grandement monter dans son estime.

Cependant, à cause de cette fichue odeur bizarre de sang, il était obligé de parler avec ledit loup-garou, sinon on pourrait lui reprocher par la suite de n'avoir rien fait, alors que, au dernière nouvelle, son contrat de travail stipulait qu'il était professeur et non pas assistante sociale mais enfin... elle redescendait donc.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait aidé son filleul de manière totalement désintéressé... remontait.

Néanmoins, c'était une Potter... la barre de l'estime retomba.

Mais... ce n'était pas qu'une Potter, se souvint-il en croisant un bref instant le regard gêner de l'adolescente.

C'était aussi une Evans.

Ainsi, le maître des potions de Poudlard dû reconnaître que, bien que son antipathie instinctive envers la jeune fille n'avait pas disparue du fait que c'était une Potter, au moins admettait il intérieurement que, malgré cela, il l'appréciait finalement quelque peu et était même un peu... curieux. Il se demandait jusqu'où elle pourrait évoluer dans l'art des potions, si elle était guidée correctement. De plus... l'aperçue de la journée qu'il avait eu de ses pouvoirs l'intriguait.

Emy s'installa le plus vite possible à la table de griffondore avec un soulagement certain. En effet, assis ainsi parmi une masse d'élève, elle avait le sentiment rassurant, bien qu'elle sache ce dernier totalement illusoire, d'être totalement invisible. En soupirant, la jeune fille s'installa, et commença son explication au trio.

-Il... il n'y a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire à dire vous dire...

-Tu plaisante j'espère ? S'exclama Harry, même moi qui suis le meilleur en DCFM, je n'ai encore jamais réussie à faire un pathétique accio sans baguette... alors que toi, tu as dégagé tellement de magie que tu as jeté l'équivalent d'un rictusempra et d'un levicorpus d'affiler.

-Je... c'est comme si... j'avais trop de magie. Et que dès que je dois combattre, elle se met à bouillir dans mes veines et devient instable... et, quand je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, elle s'échappe de mes mains, comme tout à l'heure. C'est tout.

-Un peu comme la magie intuitive des enfants sorciers ? Demanda Ron

-Non je ne pense pas Ron, chez les enfants elle s'échappe par instinct car leur magie n'est pas encore former, ou alors parce que l'enfant est en danger... mais là, la magie de Emy est plus qu'à maturité, et elle n'était pas en danger.

\- Parlons d'autre chose maintenant si vous voulez bien... je... je ne veux plus y penser.

-T'inquiète on comprend... mais Rem' t'en voudra jamais crois-moi ! Non seulement parce que c'est un type compréhensif, mais aussi parce que... AIE !

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que c'est un de nos amis répondit Hermione précipitamment, sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille.

-Oui et accessoirement, c'est un peu comme mon oncle, bien que nous n'ayons aucun lien de sang. Lança Harry, dans l'espoir de changer le sujet que son meilleur amis avait failli lancer comme un pavé dans une mare.

Emy n'était pas dupe le moins du monde elle sentait parfaitement la gêne soudaine, et compris la tentative pitoyable du survivant pour ne pas répondre à sa question. Mais la jeune fille n'insista pas. Après tout elle ne les connaissait que depuis peu. Il était donc tout à fait naturelle que Harry (et visiblement Hermione aussi) ne veuille pas lui confier certaine chose.

-A et comment ça se fait ? Demanda la jeune Rosen, attrapant avec un sourire la perche que le jeune homme avait maladroitement mené à elle.

-C'est... enfin plutôt c'était... l'amant de mon parrain.

-Oh donc ton parrain est mort ? Je suis vraiment désolée...

-Ça ne te choque pas que mon oncle de cœur et mon parrain était ensemble ? Demanda le griffondor

-Non pourquoi ? Chacun est libre de faire comme il l'entend. Si ils étaient heureux alors ou et le mal ?

Les trois jeunes gens furent positivement ravis d'entendre une telle réponse de sa part. Car en effet, si il y avait bien une chose que le monde sorcier et moldue avait en commun, c'était leurs intolérance à l'homosexualité.

-Hé tu ne prends que sa à manger ? S'exclama Harry, choquée en voyant l'assiette peu remplie de sa sœur.

-Oui... je n'ai pas très faim.

-Bah tant pis, tu manges quand même ! Tu as besoin de récupérer !

-mais...

-Harry a raison Emy, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

Devant cette coalisions, la jeune fille se tourna vers le jeune Weasley, dans l'espoir peux être d'avoir son soutient mais c'était peine perdu. Il affichait obstinément le même regard déterminé que ces amis, bien que l'effet soit quelque peu gâcher par sa bouche pleine lui gonflant les joues.

De mauvaise grâce, et en rouspétant énormément, l'adolescente repris de la nourriture, tandis que les bavardages reprenaient, joyeux, et qu'elle se laissa porter par ses derniers.

A la fin du repas, Severus eut la surprise de voir le loup-garou se diriger en sa direction, une mine grave sur son visage. Oh il ne s'en plaignait (presque) pas. Après tout, il devait le voir de toute façon. Mais seulement, pour que Lupin vienne le trouver en dehors de leurs rendez-vous mensuelle pour la potion Tue-loup, c'est que quelque chose de grave ou de préoccupant c'était passée, et il se demandait avec exaspération quel tuile allait encore lui tomber dessus.

-Lupin... à ce que je vois tu es toujours en vie... comme c'est « bienheureux »

-Comme tu le vois Snape. Déçue ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire

-Quelque peu mais bon on ne peut rien attendre de parfais de la part de griffondor qui ont l'habitude de tout faire à moitié ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux pour me faire perdre mon temps oh combien précieux ?

-Cela concerne Emy Rosen.

Lorsqu'il prononça le nom de la fille de James, Remus vit soudainement la terreur des cachots se tendre imperceptiblement. Bien, donc ils pourraient enfin cesser le jeu de joute verbal et passer au sujet qui l'intéressait.

-Tu veux savoir quoi ?

-As-tu sentie... une odeur de sang sur elle ?

« Bien sûr que je l'ai sentie, et pas qu'un peu... » Pensa Snape en se souvenant de cette odeur qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver exquise malgré lui.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que je l'ai senti, voilà pourquoi ! Tu dois t'en douter. Alors Snape ?

-Calme Lupin ! Oui je l'ai sentie. Et ce n'est pas du sang mort.

-C'est inquiétant... je me demande si on devrait prévenir Dumbledore. Mais... elle ne montre pourtant aucun signe de faiblesse...

-Ce n'est pas parce que certaine personne ne se conduise pas en poufsouffle qu'elle ne souffre pas pour autant, lança sèchement le maître des potions. Va prévenir Dumbledore si ça te chante, moi j'ai d'autre chose à faire.

Il vit les yeux ambré du loup-garou s'assombrir.

-Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi... insensible et abject ?

-Prends le comme tu veux, je te dis les choses telle que je le pense Lupin. Va voir le directeur si cela peut te donner le sentiment vain d'avoir accomplie un pseudo devoir que tu t'es auto assignée envers cette gamine que tu ne connaissais pas voilà deux mois. Moi je ne le ferais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne crie jamais l'alerte avant d'avoir des informations m'éclairant sur la situation, et surtout des preuves sur mes hypothèses. Tu vas voir Albus et après ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle saigne ? L'inquiéter alors qu'il a bien d'autre souci en tête ? Que tu ne peux lui fournir la moindre réponse ? Que crois-tu qu'il va faire de plus ? Il va simplement la convoquer pour lui demander si tout vas bien, et dans tous les cas elle répondra oui, car dans l'hypothèse la meilleur il y a une bonne explication sans pseudo drame et tu es monté sur tes hippogriffe pour rien, soit dans le pire il y a quelque chose de louche et, comme la majorité des gens, elle voudra garder sa pour elle et répondra que tout vas bien avec un grand sourire.

-Je … n'y avais pas pensée...

-Étonnant de la part d'un griffondore. C'est bien pour ça que je suis infiltrer et pas toi Lupin. Rétorqua Severus Snape en adoptant volontairement un ton blessant.

-Peu importe, je vais continuer de surveiller sa un moment jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus alors... mais et toi ? Pourrais-tu l'observer et me prévenir si tu as la moindre information ? Demanda le professeur de DCFM, prenant visiblement sur lui pour lui demander une telle faveur.

Le maître des cachots se pinça l'arête du nez. De tout manière, ce n'est pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix car, s'il refusait, tôt ou tard Albus lui demanderait alors... et un Potter de plus ou de moins...

Il soupira. L'homme en noir avait vraiment l'impression que là-haut Merlin prenait un malin plaisir à le narguer en l'assignant nounou forcée de la progéniture de l'un des hommes qu'il détestait le plus au monde après le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, finit par lâcher le directeur des serpentares dans un souffle, avant de partir silencieusement dans un tournoiement de cape.

Remus quant à lui sourie discrètement en entendant la réponse. Il songea que, décidément, ce n'était pas pour rien si Snape était devenue directeur de la maison serpentare : il est l'orgueil et la mauvaise foi incarnée.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormais, le tableau gardant l'entrée de la tour griffondore se décala quelque peu, laissant ouvert un passage vide.

Mais en réalité, dans ce dernier se tenait Emy qui, accroupie, passa silencieusement, baguette en main.

En effet, après le repas, la jeune fille avait fait croire au trio qu'elle était très fatiguée et qu'elle voulait se coucher rapidement. Mais, en réalité, elle attendit patiemment que tout le monde fut assoupi pour prendre sa baguette et s'auto-jeter un puissant sortilège de camouflage pour pouvoir sortir discrètement de la tour et exécuter son plan. Bon, cela n'était certes pas aussi parfait qu'une cape d'invisibilité par exemple, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour cette nuit.

Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, à l'aide d'un faible lumos prudent. En effet, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, mais qu'elle pensait être sûrement due aux coups de son cher « père », la jeune fille devenait totalement aveugle, lorsque la luminosité était faible.

Soudain, l'adolescente entendit un faible bruit et, par réflexe, mit fin à son lumos, se retrouvant de fait plonger dans les ténèbres la plus totale. Enfin du moins pendant un bref instant, car quelque minute plus tard, la jeune fille vit une faible lueur venir non loin d'elle, dévoilant le visage de Rusard. Emy plissa les paupières et vit, à ces pieds, une forme qui devait sûrement être la fameuse Miss Teigne dont lui avait parlé Harry et Ron.

-Tu as vue quelque chose ma belle ? Demanda le concierge de sa voix érailler à l'animal.

En effet, cette dernière c'était figée quelques instants, comme si elle avait entendue quelque chose, et Emy retint avec une légère appréhension sa respiration. Fort heureusement, la chatte ne parut finalement rien trouver de suspect, car elle finit par revenir auprès de son maître, continuant sa route. L'adolescente en profita pour les suivre un moment, car ils se dirigeaient vers la direction qu'elle voulait emprunter.

Enfin, elle arriva devant les portes de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille attendit un moment, le temps d'attendre que Rusard ne poursuivent sa route et se fût un peu éloigner, avant de lancer un silencio suivit d'un nouveau lumos et de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Fort heureusement, en ce tout début d'année, les élèves n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se blesser sérieusement, ce qui faisait que l'infirmerie était complètement vide. Par précaution (car se doutant que les appartements de l'infirmière ne devait pas être très loin) Emy s'avança vers le fonds, ou des placards étaient présent, constituant sûrement la réserve.

Jetant un nouveau un silencio, l'adolescente ouvrit les deux armoires et lança un « accio potion de guérison ». Presque aussitôt, une fiole de taille moyenne au liquide vert s'avança jusque dans sa main. Ne voulant pas perdre un seul instant, la jeune fille ferma les meubles, et repartie vers son dortoir.

Après un long moment, Emy réussie tant bien que mal à retourner dans la salle commune sans faire d'autre rencontre. Mettant fin au sortilège d'illusion, l'adolescente se traîna péniblement jusqu'à son dortoir, ou elle prit son pyjama et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Là, elle se laissa tomber au sol, totalement épuisée et, d'une main tremblante, ingurgita la potion.

Comme dans un état second, elle se déshabilla tant bien que mal, ce mettant en pyjama, après avoir changé ses bandages couverts de sangs, et de les avoir fait disparaître d'un evanesco. Sentant que la tête commençait à lui tourner, ainsi que son sang bouillir dans ses veines, Emy balança négligemment ses vêtements sur le dessus de sa valise, et sa baguette sous son oreiller, avant de littéralement se laisser tomber sur son lit, emporter instantanément par le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : retenue

Le lendemain, Emy émergea peu à peu du sommeil, légèrement tremblante. En effet, elle n'avait pas eu le droit une fois encore à une nuit paisible et reposante.

Ce redressant avec précaution, la jeune fille mit un certain temps à ce souvenir de ou elle se trouvait, et de ce qui c'était passée, jusqu'à ce que ces yeux se posèrent sur la fiole vide coucher sur sa table de chevet. Enfin, les souvenirs lui revinrent, et de peur que quelqu'un ne lui pose des questions, elle s'empressa de la prendre dans ses mains, avant de constater l'absence de bruit qui, bien que très agréable, était néanmoins très curieux pour un dortoir de fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit que toutes les autres étaient profondément endormie.

Intriguée, l'adolescente regarda l'heure, avant de comprendre. En effet, cinq heures du matin, c'était un peu trop tôt pour que ses camarades ne soient réveillés, les premiers cours ne commençant qu'à huit heures.

Soupirant de soulagement, Emy se leva, mit en ordre ses affaires et y cacha la fiole vide, avant de filer s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec des affaires de rechange.

Avec appréhension, elle se déshabilla, n'ayant pas pour autant beaucoup d'espoir. Effectivement, si son dos et son bras étaient encore douloureux, c'est que malheureusement cela n'avait pas du marché.

Une fois à moitié nue, ses doutes se confirmèrent et les maigres espoirs de la jeune fille s'envolèrent : son dos et son bras, bien qu'ayant arrêté de saigner, n'avait pas le moins du monde guérie. Il s'était juste légèrement cicatrisé et elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que d'autre potion de guérison y changerait quoi que ce soit. Si une n'avait rien fais, ce n'était pas en prenant dix que cela changerait. Elle allait devoir utilisée sa propre magie, ou tenter divers remède si cela ne marchait pas, car il était hors de questions de voir l'infirmière. Si elle le faisait, elle allait poser des questions auxquelles elle ne voudrait pas répondre, et faire un sort de diagnostic, qui la pousserait à faire d'autre examen, et qui révélerait des choses... que la jeune fille ne voulait pour rien au monde révéler. Elle voulait juste... les enterrer profondément et ne jamais s'en souvenir. De plus, elle était majeure maintenant, et elle considérait cela comme derrière elle. L'adolescente considérait que ce n'était pas une fois enfin libéré du passée qu'il fallait se jeter à corps perdue dans quelque chose qui pourrait l'y ramener, même si c'était purement psychique. Elle le faisait déjà bien assez la nuit.

Désinfectant et bandant ses blessures dans un geste devenue presque automatique, et s'habillant rapidement, Emy décida de profiter de ce lever matinal pour justement essayer de mettre sa magie à l'œuvre, mais loin des autres. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de blesser qui que ce soit si celle-ci lui échappait, comme avec le professeur Lupin. Ainsi, elle se rendit directement dans ces toilettes qu'Hermione avait évoquées, lorsqu'elles étaient passées devant pour se rendre en potion hier. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Personne quasiment n'y allait, à cause du fantôme « agaçant » selon Hermione, qui s'y trouvait.

En entrant dans la pièce, l'adolescente n'eut en effet que peu de temps d'analyser l'ensemble des décors de la pièce, vaste et un peu vieillotte, en soit comme les autres toilettes de Poudlard que Emy avait pût voir, avant qu'une jeune fille sous forme spectrale ne l'assaille.

-Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici aussi tôt ? Cria le fantôme agressivement.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Emy Rosen. Désolée si je te dérange, mais j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit, et j'avais envie de m'isoler un peu. Est-ce que tu veux bien que je reste ? Et toi, qui es-tu ?

D'abords, le fantôme paru toucher par la politesse et l'amabilité de l'adolescente, jusqu'à ce que son visage s'affaisse lorsqu'elle l'entendit demander qui elle était.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne me connais pas ?! Non... c'est normal... après tout qui en a quelque chose …. À faire de moi ? Commença-t-elle à pleurnicher.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas sa du tout ! Répondit Emy qui commença à se dire que finalement elle n'avait peut-être pas choisit le bon endroit pour être tranquille.

-Alors quoi !

-Je suis nouvelle, je viens tout juste d'arriver, c'est pour ça ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire le tour du château.

-Ah... c'est donc pour sa... je... suis Mimi geignarde.

-Geignarde ? C'est ton vrai nom ?

-Bien sûre que non idiote ! Tout le monde m'appelle comme sa depuis toujours ! Au point que je ne sais plus mon vrai nom de famille ! Tout... tout le monde est horrible avec moi ! Sanglota le spectre, avant de se jeter dans un crie dans une des toilettes et de disparaître.

Emy resta quelque instant interdite devant ce spectacle, avant de soupirer de lassitude. Même si elle éprouvait de la peine pour le fantôme, la jeune fille était tout de même soulagée qu'elle fût enfin partie. Elle s'assit par terre, au pied des lavabos, savourant le silence, avant de se concentrer pour voir déjà l'état de sa magie.

Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour constater avec amertume que celle-ci était faible, à cause de sa fatigue et de ses blessures. Le problème, c'est que si elle ne guérissait pas ses plaies très vite, sa fatigue augmenterait, et de ce fait elle resterait toujours au même point. Il fallait donc qu'elle essaie de se ménager et à la fois tenter de faire des tests sur elle pour savoir qu'est-ce que son cher « père » lui avait infligée comme foutue sort, pour pouvoir par la suite tenter de faire un remède. Une grande joie en perspective.

Soudain, l'adolescente entendit la porte s'ouvrir, avant de voir un jeune homme blond pénétrer dans la pièce, et la fixer avec étonnement en remarquant sa présence.

-Oh, heu... bonjour Drago. Ne t'en fais pas j'allais partir. Dit la gryffondore, soudainement tendue et mal à l'aise.

-Non attends ! Reste ici sa tombe bien que tu sois là, j'avais l'intention de te voir. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle à grand pas.

Instinctivement, elle se tendit, avant de resserrer son emprise sur sa baguette tout en se relevant.

-Pourquoi veux-tu me voir ?

La jeune fille le vit grimacer, avant de répondre, en la regardant les yeux :

-Pour …m'excusez. J'ai été vraiment con avec toi alors que tu m'as bien aidé.

Emy en était bouche-bée. En effet, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de recevoir des excuses.

-Merci... mais heu... je... ne vois pas comment je t'aie aidé, vu que tu as jeté ma crème.

-Non je l'ais, dit-il et, après avoir fouillé dans sa poche quelque instant, avant de ressortir le petit pot, qui était à présent vide.

-Mais... pourquoi tu t'es comporter...

-... Comme un crétin ? Même si ce n'est pas une excuse, disons... que j'ai beaucoup de soucis en ce moment. Répondit-il, gênée, tandis que Emy vit un bref instant ses yeux se voilée.

-Je comprends... enfin d'une certaine façon bien sûre. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle se rassit au sol, le dos appuyer contre les lavabos, pensant qu'il allait partir...mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire : il s'assied à ses coter, en soupirant.

Discrètement, la jeune fille s'éloigna un peu, ce que remarqua tout de suite le jeune Malfoy.

-Je te gêne ?

-Non... c'est juste que... j'aime bien avoir heu... « Mon espace ». Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider... Tes blessures sont guéries ? lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet et cacher sa gêne.

-Oui complètement. Répondit-il simplement en saisissant la perche qu'elle lui tendait, pour ne pas l'embarrassée davantage. Mais ce n'était pas des blessures très graves.

En le voyant baissée inconsciemment les yeux à cette phrase, la jeune française en douta énormément.

-Si tu te blesse à nouveau, n'hésite surtout pas à me voir et ce n'importe quand Drago. Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le « n'importe quand ». En effet, elle ne souhaitait à personne de devoir panser seul ses blessures. Certes elle ne le connaissait pas encore bien, et il avait été un vrai connard hier avec elle… Mais il avait trouvé la force de s'excuser sincèrement. Il ne devait pas avoir un si mauvais fonds. De toute manière, elle avait cette fichue tendance depuis toujours à vouloir venir en aide à tout le monde… c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Pourquoi ? Ta le béguin pour moi ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois

La jeune fille soupira, avant de répondre :

-Bien que tu sois très séduisant, non désolée.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-A cause de ma fichue nature altruiste je suppose… Mais bon sache que quand je propose mon aide, je ne le fais pas à la légère, alors garde cette offre en tête.

Le blond serpentare ne répondit rien, semblant soudainement perdue dans ses pensés, comme s'il réfléchissait au parole de la jeune femme.

-Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda Emy

-Essaie toujours.

-Comment t'es-tu blesser ? Demanda l'adolescente, l'air de rien.

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel Drago hésita à lui répondre franchement. En effet, à part Severus et Blaise, personne n'était au courant pour lui. Pouvait-il faire confiance à une griffondore qu'il connaissait à peine ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est naturel après tout que tu ne veuille pas te confier à moi. Tu ne me connais pas vraiment... intervint-elle en remarquant son hésitation. Et de toute façon, j'ai en quelque sorte une moitié de réponse grâce à ton silence.

-Comment ça ?

-Si cela avait été un banal accident, tu aurais répondue rapidement, hors là tu réfléchissais. Cela prouve que tes blessures, quelque elles soient, n'étaient pas accidentelle. La seule inconnue est de savoir si on te les a infligé, si tu te les ais infligée, ou si tu les as eu en faisais quelque chose d'interdit ou de peu louable.

Le serpentare eut un petit rire.

-Décidément, tu es perspicace et rusée pour une lionne. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la qualité première de ta maison...

-Le choixpeau n'a pas décidée de ma maison. C'est moi qui ait choisie.

-Comment ça ?

-Il voulait à la base m'envoyer à serpentare, mais je l'ai... convaincue de m'envoyer à Griffondore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les seules personnes que j'avais rencontré et qui ont été gentil avec moi y était. Hermione Granger... elle c'est montrer très aimable avec moi... et elle est très intelligente. Je l'aime bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidée d'y aller. J'ai pensé que, si elle y était, j'aurais déjà un visage familier et puis, les maisons rassemblant à peu près des personnalités semblables, j'ai pensé que de ce fait les autres personnes seraient... agréables, au moins. Pour le moment, j'ai eu raison je crois, car d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, les gens de cette maison sont tous très solidaire et extrêmement chaleureux... parfois un peu trop...

-C'est pour ça que tu es ici n'est-ce pas ? Parce que malgré que tu apprécies cette heu... attitude, ils sont un peu trop collant et bruyant pour toi, qui aime la solitude ?

-Oui... je suppose qu'on peut le résumée ainsi...

Le jeune homme soupira.

-Tu aurais vraiment eu ta place à serpentare au vue de ta personnalité solitaire et indépendante. Mais bon, je suppose que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même si tu t'es pervertie. Après tout, si je n'aurais pas fait l'idiot, tu porterais notre blason. Dis, est-ce que je peux à mon tour te poser une question personnelle ?

-Essaie toujours... on verra bien si je te réponds, dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Est-ce que tu es parents de quelque manière que ce soit avec Potter ?

La jeune fille s'attendait décidément à tout, sauf à ça.

-Non... en aucune façon. Nous n'avons aucun lien de sang enfin d'après ce que j'en sais, car j'ai été adoptée.

-Oh... désolée je ne savais pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question...

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas du tout observatrice.

-Hé ! S'exclama la lionne, indignée. Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point vous vous ressemblez physiquement ?

-Pure hasard...

-Tu es sûre ? Après tout, tu m'as bien dis que tu avais été adoptés...

-Je le sais parce que, si j'avais effectivement été parente avec le célèbre Harry Potter, alias celui qui a survécu, je doute que l'on m'aurait confié à ma famille actuelle, rétorqua-t-elle, plus amèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Malfoy la regarda longuement, tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres, gênées. Elle en avait trop dit.

-Bon, si tu le dis... Mais je trouve ce hasard très étrange...

-Comme beaucoup de chose en ce monde... répondit-elle d'un ton vague, lointain.

En effet, malgré elle, des souvenirs remontaient à la surface, revenant par intermittence devant ses yeux. Ainsi pour revenir au présent, et surtout parce que ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se laisser emporter, la jeune fille passa ses mains sur son visage, avant de relancer la conversation.

-Dis, la dernière fois, pourquoi tu as été désagréable avec Harry, Ron et Hermione ?

-Parce que je les déteste... répondit simplement Drago.

-Pourquoi ?

A cette question, le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit, et de ce fait, Emy jugea plus prudent de ne pas insister. Après tout, lui aussi n'avait pas demandé plus de détail lors de sa gaffe. De plus, elle ne voulait pas mettre à mal cette paix fragile qu'elle avait réussie à instaurer pour le moment entre eux.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille dans la grande salle lui dit-elle

-Ah... d'accord. Répondit simplement le jeune homme, semblant un peu déçue.

-Ce n'est pas toi ne t'en fais pas... mais c'est juste que, Hermione doit s'inquiéter, et je suppose que tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle vienne ici et que tu tombes sur elle...

-Oui, dit Drago avec un léger sourire. Bon, et bien bon courage pour la journée. Tu vas en avoir besoin je pense avec tous ses griffons.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui rendit son sourire, avant de s'éloigner discrètement en silence.

Une fois qu'elle fût éloignée, le prince des serpentares laissa tomber son masque, et laissa exprimer son inquiétude.

Si son instinct était juste, d'après ce que lui avait dit involontairement Emy, ses parents adoptifs n'étaient pas du tout tendre avec elle. Était-elle maltraitée ? Cela l'inquiéta, car il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était.

De plus, elle avait beau dire, leur ressemblance était trop flagrante pour qu'ils ne soient pas de la même famille. Mais si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi aurait-elle été placée dans un foyer nocif ?

Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien, sinon de vague soupçons mais, si ses doutes se confirmait, il faudrait qu'il en parle à son parrain. Ainsi ils pourraient l'aider si effectivement ses craintes étaient fonder... il espérait néanmoins de tout cœur qu'il se trompait.

Puis, il se secoua comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine ?

« Depuis que cette personne, en si peu de temps, ait su lire en toi » lui murmura sa conscience. Cette vérité la dérangeait trop, aussi décida-t-il de l'écarter, et d'attribuer cette inquiétude aussi étrange qu'inattendue par de la simple fatigue passagère, alliée à la reconnaissance naturel et de convenance que une bonne éducation imposait lorsque quelqu'un venait de rendre un service à une autre.

Pendant ce temps, Emy avait rejoint le trio dans la grande salle, qui regardait chacun de tous les coter, sûrement pour la chercher.

-Ah te voilà ! S'exclama Ron avec un sourire, bah alors tu étais ou ?

-Oui je... nous nous sommes inquiétés... ajouta Harry

-Ne vous inquiétez pas autant, je vais bien. Je me suis juste réveiller tôt et donc, j'en ais profiter pour me balader un peu dans le château.

-Comment se fait-il que tu te sois réveillé tôt ? Demanda Hermione. Un cauchemar ?

-Heu...on peut dire ça oui.

-Tu en fais souvent dis donc, rétorqua la griffondore, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton cauchemar ?

Emy regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Était-elle sérieuse ? Elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire la vérité... lui dire que ces nuits étaient partagées entre des visions cauchemardesque d'un homme horrible qui n'existait pas et de l'autre des souvenirs dont elles se seraient bien passée revenir à la surface.

-Je ne peux pas te dire... je... je ne m'en souviens pas.

Hermione sembla dubitative quant à sa réponse mais néanmoins, à son grand soulagement, elle n'insista pas.

Harry quant à lui, n'avait pas perdue une miette de l'échange, et s'en inquiéta. Car à tous les coups, cela devait être des visions du mage noir qu'Emy subissait, il en avait aussi après tout. Cela ne pouvait guère être autre chose, elle qui avait vécue de manière protéger et choyer toute ses années. Mais savait-elle seulement que c'était le mage noir et non pas un produit délirant de son esprit ? Après tout, seul lui, Dumbledore et quelque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix avait vu le visage du Lord Noir. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question lorsqu'il lui avouerait leur parenté.

-Au fait, après le cours de potion, pendant les deux heures de trou que l'on a et qu'Hermione sera en arithmancie, il faudra que je vous laisse les garçons. Mais je reviendrais vous rejoindre après.

-Hein ? Mais Pourquoi ? Aie ! Je veux dire comme tu veux, bégaya Harry avant de faire semblant de prendre un air décontractée et indifférent sous le coup de coude de Ron, mais tu vas faire quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Emy fût étonnée de sa réaction, mais elle devait avouer que depuis leur rencontre il était bizarre avec elle, et c'était peut-être son caractère qui était un peu étrange tout simplement.

-Rien de spéciale... je vais juste aller voir un truc. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

-Ok, mais fais attention à toi Emy dit Ron, tu sais avec ses saletés de serpentare...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils me feront quoi que ce soit...

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sure ? Demanda Hermione

-Parce que je me suis réconcilié avec Malfoy. Il m'a présentée ses excuses.

-Sérieux ? On parle bien du même Malfoy ?! S'exclama Ron

-Je ne savais même pas que ce mot était dans son vocabulaire moi, ajouta Hermione, profondément étonnée par le geste du serpentare.

Harry était quant à lui préoccuper par ses paroles.

-Emy, si je serais toi, je me méfierais. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ce type, à tous les coups il a fait sa pour te piégée et t'attaquer plus tard...

-Je ne sais pas... on verra bien. Au pire je sais me défendre...

-Tu sais te défendre, c'est vite dis ! Ta magie est instable !

Emy fût piqué à vif par ses paroles, ne supportant pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite.

-Justement, vue qu'elle est instable et ce, bien malgré moi, elle est d'autant plus dangereuse, donc je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit assez stupide pour m'approcher ! Enfin je ne vais pas à Azkaban, je vais juste me balader et comme au dernière nouvelle tu n'es ni mon père ni mon frère je ne vois pas où tu te permets de me faire des réflexions !

La jeune fille se leva, repoussa son assiette et, sans rien ajoutée, s'éloigna sans un regard.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle fût partie de la salle, Harry soupira, s'en voulant d'avoir agis aussi maladroitement, mais fût surtout blesser par ses paroles.

Un silence de quelque seconde s'installa, qu'Hermione finit par briser avec un petit sourire consolateur.

-C'est mignon, tu t'inquiètes déjà pour elle comme si elle était en sucre... Tu es vraiment mignon...

\- Arrête Hermione ce n'est pas drôle.

-Hé mon vieux, si tu déprime pour ce qu'elle ta dit, t'en fais pas, après tout elle ne sait rien encore.

-Ce n'est pas sa... enfin pas seulement. Vous trouvez que j'ai été... ?

-Surprotecteur ? Dit la lionne

-Un peu lourd ?

-C'est bon j'ai compris je crois...

-D'ailleurs, repris Hermione, quand vas-tu lui dire pour vous deux ? Je doute que tu puisses garder ça bien longtemps.

-J'avais l'intention de lui dire à la fin du mois...

-Quoi ?! Mais il faut que tu le fasses avant Harry ! Vous vous ressemblez tellement que toute l'école se doute de quelque chose, que c'est genre une cousine ou un truc du genre ! Il vaut mieux que tu lui en parle rapidement avant que des gens lui montent la tête.

-C'est à ce point ? Demanda le survivant, avec un petit sourire

-Oh que oui Harry, acquiesça Hermione. Mais plus que pour ne pas la heurter, tu n'essaierais pas de gagner du temps ?

-Un peu... car je ne sais pas trop comment lui dire. Je me vois mal lui dire « hé au faite ta remarquer qu'on se ressemblait ? Bah c'est parce que on est jumeaux, et donc accessoirement tu dois sauver le monde sorcier avec moi, aller tape m'en cinq sister ». dit-il en faisant une imitation pitoyable de ce qu'il s'imaginait être un ado décontractée et détachée de tout, qui fit bien rire ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Harry… dit Hermione, en reprenant son sérieux. Essai de la faire parler d'elle, de sa famille et après ensuite... tu dévie doucement le sujet là-dessus. Elle sait déjà qu'elle a été adoptée, ce qui est un avantage, car elle doit sûrement chercher à savoir qui sont ses parents biologiques. Ou tu lui parle de toi si tu vois qu'elle est réticente à ce confié...

-Je vais essayer...

* * *

A la table des professeurs, un certain maître des potions avait suivi toute la scène, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait au juste Potter, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Rosen l'avait rembarrée assez vertement au point de le secouer, et il avait... comment dire... particulièrement apprécier le spectacle.

Néanmoins, il avait également vue que l'adolescente n'avait quasiment rien mangée, et semblait quelque peu fatigué. Cela l'intriguait quelque peu, bien qu'il n'ose se l'avouer, même à lui-même. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème, il devait faire des milliers de choses autrement plus importantes que de ce préoccupé d'une adolescente qui était de surcroît la fille de James Potter. Comme refaire des potions de guérisons, l'infirmière ayant oublié de lui passer commande pour refaire ses stocks avant la rentrée, commencer la potion Tue-Loup pour le mois suivant... Non, ce n'était décidément pas son problème.

Emy marchait d'un pas vif en direction des cachots, ruminant dans sa barbe inexistante. Harry l'avait vraiment énervée sur ce coup-là... pour qui ce prenait-il ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait quelque souci avec sa magie qu'elle était incapable de se défendre ! Elle pouvait se défendre ! Elle pouvait...

Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent d'elle-même, commençant à trembler discrètement. Elle... elle...

La jeune fille soupira, toute colère envolée, ayant compris d'elle-même la source de son problème avec les paroles du griffondore. Elle avait... tellement l'habitude d'avoir la sensation de ne rien contrôler, de se retrouver paralyser sans pouvoir agir... ces paroles l'avaient piqué à vif, car avait fait écho à son passée, tout simplement. La jeune fille l'avait, inconsciemment, pris comme une sorte de reproche implicite. Ce qui était une pensée totalement stupide, vue... qu'il n'était au courant de rien.

Sentant l'angoisse la gagner, elle s'appuya dos au mur et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit, comme à son habitude dans ses cas-là, dériver vers une pièce imaginaire qu'elle c'était créer de toute pièce, une sorte de cocon mentale, ou elle se sentait rassurer, apaisée, à défaut d'y être en sécurité.

* * *

C'est ainsi que la trouva le maître des cachots lorsqu'il descendit en avance comme à son habitude lorsque le temps le lui permettait, pour tout préparer avant l'arrivée des élèves.

En vérité, l'homme l'avait sentie avant même de la voir, car cette dernière avait encore l'odeur du sang, bien que celle-ci fût atténuée par apport à hier.

C'était préoccupant, certes pour elle, mais également pour lui. Cette odeur l'envoûtait et éveillait son appétit comme aucun sang ne l'avait encore fait depuis les six mois de sa transformation. Severus songea avec agacement qu'à cause d'elle, il devrait sans doute, pour plus de sécurité, reprendre une fiole de la potion qu'il prenait pour se nourrir, et qui faisait substitue au sang.

Il ne pût empêcher ses yeux de se rivée sur le visage de la jeune fille, et de la détailler attentivement.

Elle semblait comme endormie, le visage décontractée, exprimant... comme une sorte de soulagement. C'était curieux... dormait-elle si mal que cela ?

Le professeur ne put également s'empêcher d'être fasciner par les longs cils délicats de l'adolescente, et qui soulignait la ligne de ses yeux.

Il se secoua, se donnant une gifle mentale. Décidément, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être interpellée par cette gamine agaçante. Il se rassura en se disant que cela devait être dû à l'odeur du sang qui l'étourdissait quelque peu.

Le mangemort lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de pénétrer en silence dans son bureau. En tant normale, il aurait pris un malin plaisir à réveiller un élève pris en plein sommeil avec une frayeur qui l'aurait traumatisée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais, bizarrement, il n'avait pas eu du tout envie de faire cela... à elle.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, en entendant la foule des élèves commencer à arriver, Emy ouvrit peu à peu les paupières, se reconnectant à la réalité. Elle songea qu'elle devait vraiment de trouver du temps pour faire cela plus souvent, mais avec modération bien sûre. Par le passée, elle en avait abusée, et elle avait eu énormément de mal à revenir. Mais... cela lui faisait tellement de bien de se perdre dans des illusions mentales.

En voyant Harry, son cœur se serra. Elle devait lui présenter des excuses... Mais pour le moment, même si elle s'en voulait, elle ne voulait pas s'embarrasser avec ça, ressentant l'envie de ne pensée à rien, et d'être seule après le cours. La jeune fille avait besoin de ce temps qu'elle n'aurait peut-être plus, (les emplois du temps n'étant pas encore définitifs), pour oublier tout : son passée, son avenir inquiétant, sa solitude... et son existence.

Brièvement, elle croisa le regard de Drago, ou elle lut de l'inquiétude, et songea qu'elle devait sûrement faire une sale tête. L'adolescente se repris, et adopta une bonne humeur factice, lui adressant un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

Ce dernier, ne semblant pas le moins du monde rassurer, s'approcha.

-Emy, tout vas bien ?

-Oui Drago, ne t'en fais pas, c'est gentil de demander. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt ta dispute avec Potter ?

-Non... et puis on ne sait pas vraiment « disputée » il a dit des choses à la va vite et moi comme une idiote j'ai pris la mouches.

-D'accord... dit-il ne semblant pas la croire une seule seconde. Si tu as besoin d'un service, tu sais ou me trouvez, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire, avant de revenir près de son camarade Blaise.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle le regardait attentivement, seul deux camarades semblaient réellement lui parler, tandis que les autres semblaient l'ignorer. C'était étrange, car n'était-il pas censée être, d'après ce que lui avait dit le trio, le prince des serpentare, et par conséquents envahie par des camarades admiratifs ?

Elle vit un peu plus loin le regard de Harry se durcir en voyant le serpentare et la gryffondore ensemble, mais Emy n'avait que faire de son opinion. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction envers le jeune homme blond. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passée entre ses deux là pour qu'il se haïsse toute le temps ?

Mais la jeune fille ne pût développer plus en avant ses pensées, car la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un maître des potions semblant pour le moins morose. Emy se demandait s'il lui arrivait de sourire, et si c'était le cas, comment pouvait être son visage avec cette expression... Elle aimerait bien voir cela un jour.

La jeune fille, surprise de cette pensée, ce secoua. Décidément, ses dernières dérivaient quelque peu...

Le saluant comme elle l'avait fait au premier jour, elle fût bien étonnée d'être la seule. Pourquoi personne d'autre ne le faisait ? Pourtant dans les autres cours, tout le monde saluait le professeur... Elle n'aimait pas ce comportement, qu'elle jugeait stupide et bas.

Par chance, le cours d'aujourd'hui était encore à pratiquait seul, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

De son bureau, Severus essayait de lire tant bien que mal son grimoire de potion ancienne pour s'occuper le temps que le cours se passe, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, pour la simple raison que même avec les effluves de plus d'une vingtaine de potion, il arrivait à sentir cette odeur de sang émanant de Rosen. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point, car même s'il prenait des substitues, ceux-ci ne faisait que le maintenir en vie, et était loin de le rassasier. Ainsi, sentir cette odeur de sang frais, et qui avait une odeur particulièrement alléchante, jouait avec ses nerfs, car il avait l'impression absurde que l'adolescente le faisait exprès pour le narguer. Ce qui était totalement absurde, vu qu'elle ne savait rien de sa condition. De plus, il doutait fortement que quelqu'un fût assez déranger pour se blesser lui-même dans le seul but d'agacer quelqu'un. Enfin, excepter Bellatrix et son mari bien entendu.

Résigner, il décida de faire son traditionnelle tour de rang, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit.

Du coin de l'œil, il observait la jeune fille manipulée les ingrédients avec précaution et assurances, et il admira la précision de ses gestes, l'agilité de ses mains incroyablement fine...

Alors qu'il passait près de Londubas, qui de peur rata encore une fois sa potion, il songea que elle était la seule, avec Potter, son filleul et les deux amis de celui-ci, qui ne tressaillait aucunement lorsque il passait près d'eux.

S'arrêtant quelque instant derrière elle, il l'observa. Sa longue chevelure brune, ondulée et désordonnée, descendait jusque au niveau de ses hanches. Mais, ce n'était pas désordonné dans le sens ou cela ne ressemblait à rien comme avec Granger. Non, c'était désordonné... mais avec une certaine grâce. Comme feu l'imbécile de Potter père.

Mais, si elle avait été moins maigre... un peu plus grande... et avec une chevelure couleur de feu...

L'espace de quelque seconde, il revit Lily au même âge. Cette vision lui arriva sans peine, car, étant déjà fâcher à l'époque, c'était la vision la plus régulière qu'il avait d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient en cours.

Sauf que... il fronça les sourcils. Septembre était plutôt doux cette année, et pourtant, la jeune fille avait depuis son arrivée des collants opaques et épais, la chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col... et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses manches retroussées. Cela lui donna une idée pour le prochain cours. Il s'arrangerait pour faire une potion plus complexe que d'habitude, qui lui permettrait d'obliger les élèves à relever leurs manches pour mettre des gants en peau de dragon. Ainsi, il verrait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ce rendant soudainement compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment, il s'empressa de terminé son tour pour la forme, avant de retourner à son bureau.

Une fois l'heure écouler, les étudiants rendirent un échantillon de leurs potions et, Severus le remarqua très vite, seule celle de Drago et Rosen était parfaite. D'ailleurs, songea-t-il quelque peu déçu, elle n'avait pas tenté d'innover dans la recette cette fois ci...

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil discret, et la vit perdue dans ses pensées.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à sa après tout...

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, en revanche, ce fût la main de la jeune fille glissant discrètement quelque ingrédient dans les poches de sa robe de sorcières, avant de s'en aller rapidement pour éviter d'être intercepter par Harry.

* * *

Emy marcha doucement en direction du parc, perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

L'adolescente avait toujours aimée la forêt... c'était un endroit qui étrangement la réconfortait, contrairement à la majorité des personnes. L'odeur de la terre et des plantes... une étendue infinie de cachette... oui, elle aimait la forêt, ainsi que le risque qu'elle comportait de se perdre et de ne jamais être retrouvée par quiconque... Oui, à la fin de ses études, elle trouverait un petit boulot à faire en même temps que ses études d'aurore, ou à plein temps si jamais elle n'avait pas le niveau pour pouvoir faire cette carrière, et elle achèterait dans un premier temps une tente magique, avant de pouvoir s'offrir la construction d'une petite bâtisse qu'elle ferait édifier au milieu de nul part, isolée de tout et de tous.

La jeune fille sourie face à cet avenir qui lui semblait alléchant, à défaut de captivant et de plaisant. Elle aurait enfin la tranquillité qu'elle n'avait pour le moment jamais eue.

L'adolescente regardait la forêt avec envie. Elle savait que celle-ci devait être dangereuse puisque le directeur l'avait mentionné pendant le repas de rentrée. Mais elle avait tout de même envie d'y allée pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. De plus, elle avait bien réfléchie, et pour avoir les plantes qui lui manquaient, il fallait qu'elle prenne le risque d'aller dans la forêt. En effet, la botanique n'était pas comme les potions, ou des ingrédients disparaissant pouvait être mis sur le dos d'élève ayant la main lourde en matière de dosage. Là, les plantes étaient étroitement surveiller. Cela serait trop risqué.

La jeune fille commença donc à pénétrer dans la forêt, l'œil à l'affût de plante bien précise, qu'elle espérait trouvée en ces lieux.

Pendant ce temps, un certain maître des cachots se dirigeait lui aussi vers le parc, profitant de ces deux heures de répits pour aller chercher quelque ingrédient délicat difficilement trouvable dans le commerce à cause de leur dangerosité et de leur rareté, dans la forêt interdite.

Malgré sa nouvelle condition, l'homme savait pertinemment que cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne risquait rien, car tout pouvait arriver en ces lieux.

Aussi, après avoir passée un certain temps à marcher sans avoir trouvé l'objet de ces recherches, fût-il surpris (et encore, cela était un euphémisme), lorsqu'il vit Rosen non loin de lui, apparemment elle aussi à la recherche de quelque chose. Décidément, cette satanée gamine avait décidée de lui casser les pieds aujourd'hui. Mais il devait si attendre... après tout elle n'était pas la fille de son ex-pire ennemie pour rien. Après tout, les Potter apprendront à respecter un règlement quand les elfes de maison danseront un tango avec les hippogriffes.

Intriguée, il décida de se faire discret pour la suivre, et voir ce qu'elle mijotait. A tous les coups, elle devait préparer un mauvais coup comme feu son père en avait l'habitude, ou encore comme le faisait régulièrement son frère, qui avait allègrement repris la relève.

Le maître des cachots la suivit pendant encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit se baissée vers le sol en direction d'un buisson, semblant cueillir quelque chose en dose généreuse. En regardant plus attentivement, il reconnue sans peine, à cause des branches fines recouverts de petites feuille épaisse en forme de bâtonnait jaune, l'Hamaméliso, qui était une plante réputée pour ses vertus curatives sur les plaies et les brûlures. Son point se serra inconsciemment. Il doutait que ce ne soit seulement pour faire des expérimentations.

-Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette professeur, cela en devient un peu ridicule.

Il sursauta, surpris, avant de s'avancer face à elle.

-Quand avez-vous devinez que je vous suivais ?

-Depuis le début... Oh mais ne soyez pas vexer, votre discrétions n'est pas le moins du monde en cause... j'ai juste eu de la chance. Du coin de l'œil, j'avais repérer un bout de tissus que j'avais reconnue comme celle de votre robe.

-Cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre portant un vêtement semblable.

-Oui, sauf que, à moins que ce double imaginaire ait trouvée le moyen d'avoir une tache maronnasse de la même couleur que la potion de Neville aujourd'hui, et au même endroit en plus, je ne pouvais que savoir que c'était vous.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas cherché à vous enfuir ? Ou à m'attaquer ? Rétorqua-t-il, agacée par son arrogance

-A quoi cela m'aurait-il servie ? J'aurais été sanctionnée de toute façon alors autant l'être en ayant trouvé ce que je cherchais.

-Bien, alors vous viendrez en retenue avec moi, ce soir et tous les autres de cette semaine, de 21h à 23h.

-D'accord.

Quoi ? Cela ne lui faisait donc ni chaud ni froids ? Cette sale peste osait se moquer de lui ? Semblant voir la colère dans le regard de son professeur, l'adolescente ajouta, en murmurant, les yeux baissée vers le sol :

-Je n'ai pas dit sa dans le sens où je me fichais de votre sanction, mais plutôt dans celle ou au contraire je l'accepte, car elle est normale. J'ai pris le risque, je dois assumer mes actes.

-Et pourquoi voulez-vous de l'hamaméliso au point de mettre en danger votre vie ?

-Pour... expérimentée ce que j'ai établie en théorie. Un peu comme vous je suppose, vous recherchiez sans doute des ingrédients un peu spéciale pour vos expérimentations lorsque vous m'avez vue.

-Sauf que moi je suis un professeur et par conséquent mes actes de regarde que moi. En revanche, vous êtes sous la responsabilité de l'établissement tant que vous y effectuer vos études Rosen. Et vous n'avez pas des aptitudes au combat comme j'en possède grâce à mes années d'expériences, sans compter que je connais les lieux et vous non. De plus, ce n'est pas une plante rare, vous auriez pu l'acheter.

A ces mots, il la vit rougir en ce mordant les lèvres, avant de répondre, gênée :

-Je n'ai pas d'argent. Et mes parents n'accepteraient jamais de me payer des ingrédients.

Bien qu'il soit demeuré en apparence impassible, cela étonna le professeur autant que cela ne fit que renforcer ses soupçons. En effet, quels parents interdiraient à son enfant de développer son amour pour une matière scolaire, en particulier les potions ?

Il soupira.

-La perspective de vous perdre ne vous effraie-il même pas ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ce perdre à quelque chose d'effrayant, répondit-elle simplement, en haussant les épaules tout regardant un point invisible dans le lointain, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous... laissez tomber.

En effet, le mangemort ne comprenait même pas en quoi la peur de se perdre était incompréhensible. Enfin, surtout vue son âge et par le fait que c'était une fille.

-Vous allez sortir de cette forêt immédiatement Rosen. Suivez-moi.

L'adolescente s'exécuta, docile, commençant à marcher à ses coter. Tout le long du trajet, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui jeter quelque coup d'œil furtif. La sensation de la dernière fois était revenue, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la définir. C'était perturbant... elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, de ne pas avoir un certain contrôle sur elle-même.

Soudainement, l'homme se raidie, et stoppa l'avancer de l'adolescente en mettant son bras pour lui barrer la route.

A peine ce dernier l'avait-il effleuré, qu'Emy recula comme si celui-ci l'avait brûlé. C'était instinctif, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher... elle n'aimait pas la proximité.

-Mon bras ne va pas vous mordre Miss Rosen, j'ai juste entendue du bruit.

-Je... sais.

Après quelque instant de silence, Severus soupira.

-Bon, cela devait être un animal sauvage. Continuons.

La marche reprise, silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que le maître des cachots ne le brise. La réponse de l'adolescente le perturbait.

-Pourquoi vous ne voyez pas en quoi se perdre à quelque chose d'effrayant Miss Rosen ?

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire un peu triste, et ses yeux émeraude s'amusèrent à fixer le lointain.

-Parce que je trouve sa stupide d'avoir peur de quelque chose d'habituelle.

-D'habituelle ?

-Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Chaque être humain est perdu, essayant de retrouver son chemin. La seule différence entre eux, c'est que certain se sont plus égarée que d'autre...

Severus fût surpris d'une telle réponse, mais surtout par la profondeur de celle-ci. Peut-être l'adolescente était-elle plus mature qu'elle ne l'aurait crue.

Enfin, ils finirent par retrouver leur chemin, et arrivèrent enfin de nouveau au parc de Poudlard.

-N'oubliez pas Rosen : retenue ce soir à 21h. Et ne vous avisez pas de revenir dans la forêt aujourd'hui, car je le saurais.

-Comment vous pourriez le savoir ?

-Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas vous le dire. Mais soyez certain que je ne bluff pas. Et si je vous y trouve, croyez-moi que vous regretterez jusqu'au fait d'être née. Suis-je clair ?

La jeune fille sourie, désabusée « trop tard, c'est déjà fait. Quelqu'un a été plus rapide que vous » fut sa pensée. Mais elle ne l'exprima pas. L'adolescente se doutait que cela n'était qu'un stratagème pour l'effrayer dans le but qu'elle ni retourne pas de par la dangerosité des lieux.

Son sourire se renforça. Elle n'irait plus... pour aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Severus remarqua se sourire étrange, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce dernier lui arracha un frisson. L'homme planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Effectivement... ses yeux d'un vert éclatant n'affichaient aucune moquerie. Seulement un calme plat, légèrement perturbant.

-N'oubliez pas Rosen : retenue ce soir à 21h. Je ne tolérerais aucun retard.

-Bien professeur.

Alors qu'il se retournait et commença à faire quelque pas en direction du couvert des arbres, il entendit l'adolescente brisée le silence.

-Professeur.

-Qui y-a-t-il Miss Rosen ? Répondit-il, agacée.

-Soyez prudent.

Puis aussi vite qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, il la vit s'en aller d'un pas tranquille en direction du château. Quant à lui, il resta quelque instant... statufiée par la surprise. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela. Pas mêmes Lily.

Il se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de rester bêtement immobile. Il avait des plantes et des minéraux à chercher.

Quant à Emy, contrairement à sa démarche lente qui semblait faire apparaître un certain calme, son cœur lui, battait la chamade, laissant transparaître sa nervosité.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une telle chose ? Depuis quand éprouvait-elle de l'inquiétude pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur même ?

Bon... il n'avait rien dit, donc il ne l'avait pas mal pris... non ?

Elle soupira. De toute manière elle le saurait bien assez tôt. D'ailleurs... il fallait qu'elle trouve un bobard quelconque à raconter à Harry, Hermione et Ron. Sinon, la jeune fille pressentait que le trio n'allaient jamais la laisser en paix et voudraient surveillée chacun de ses gestes avec leurs curiosités mal placée. Surtout Harry...

Enfin, pour le moment, cela ne servait à rien d'y penser. Elle devait avant tout se presser pour ne pas être en retard en cours.

* * *

Le soir arriva bien vite. Trop, aux yeux d'Emy, qui à présent ne pouvait plus éviter Harry comme elle l'avait fait de toute la journée.

Ce dernier était assis en face d'elle, semblant apparemment fasciner par le contenu de son assiette, tandis qu'elle sentait les regards brûlants de Ron et Hermione.

Elle soupira et, ne voyant pas comment faire cela autrement, l'adolescente lui présenta de but en blanc ses excuses.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, les traits détendus.

-Je... c'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. Mais pourquoi tu m'as ignoré toute l'après-midi ?

-Je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais emportée et je n'osais pas trop revenir. De toute manière, je suis bien punie, le professeur Snape m'a collée pour le reste de la semaine tous les soirs à 21h.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demandèrent le trio dans un bel ensemble.

-Je... je me promenais dans le parc et à un moment je me suis retrouvée à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Mais je n'y suis pas entré, ajoute-t-elle en avisant leurs visages soudainement pâle, je suis juste resté devant. Mais au même moment, le professeur Snape m'a vue, et il a cru que j'ai voulue enfreindre le règlement.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas expliqué ? Demanda Hermione.

-J'ai essayée, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir... je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Harry d'un air sombre, je crois savoir pourquoi.

-A oui ?

-Oui heu... parce que t'es une griffondore, rattrapa Ron, qui avait bien vue que son meilleur ami avait plus en tête la haine viscérale que Snape vouait au père de Harry, et qu'il avait répercutée sur lui... et sur sa sœur apparemment.

-ah... mais pourquoi n'aime-t-il pas les griffondores ? Demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

Bizarrement, elle avait ressentie comme une sorte de léger pincement intérieur face à cette révélation.

-Rivalité entre maison j'imagine, lança Hermione pour dévier la conversation, voulant évitée à son ami de dévoilée à quel point le professeur Snape et lui se connaissait... elle n'était pas prête à entendre tout cela (notamment sur le père de Harry) tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ses véritables origines.

-C'est une raisons stupides et si il y a bien une chose que j'ai pu entrapercevoir dans sa façon de faire cours, et qu'on ne peut lui enlever, c'est son intelligence. Il doit y avoir autre chose... je me demande bien quoi...

Emy les fixa tour à tour, et su immédiatement qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose... Savaient-ils la raison ? Ou en avaient-ils au moins une idée ?

Enfin, peu importe de toute manière, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas décidés à le lui révélée.

-Bon je vous laisse, je vais aller à la retenue.

-Déjà ? S'exclama Harry

-Oui, je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Mais tu n'as rien mangée quasiment ! Dit Ron sur un ton de reproche

-Je n'ai pas très faims... ne t'en fais pas je mangerais mieux demain matin, lui répondit-elle en souriant, avant de tourner les talons, et de s'enfoncer profondément dans les couloirs obscure descendant vers les cachots.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la lourde porte en bois, Emy resta quelque instant à la fixée, appréhendant quelque peu. Elle se demandait bien ce qui allait ce passée... allait-il lui dire quelque chose par apport à leur rencontre dans la forêt interdite ? S'énerverait-il parce qu'elle l'aurait involontairement vexé avec ses dernières paroles ?

Elle n'en savait strictement rien mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'affronter. C'est ainsi que, avec une certaine appréhension, elle toqua doucement à la porte.

-Entrée !

Bon... rien qu'au ton sec, cela promettait.

Inspirant un bon coup, elle s'exécuta, pour faire face à un professeur de potion d'humeur particulièrement morose.

-Bonsoir professeur Snape.

Elle était légèrement tendue, car en effet ils étaient seuls dans cette salle isolée. A Beaubâton, les retenues étaient toujours grouper, sauf si manque d'effectif, en ce cas elle s'effectuait à la cuisine avec les autres elfes de maison ou à la bibliothèque. Il faut croire que le règlement différait ici.

-Un problème Miss Rosen ? Demanda Severus d'un ton cassant sans lui rendre son salue, en avisant la pâleur soudaine qu'avait pris son visage.

-Non... tout vas bien.

-Dans ce cas, vous récurerez ce soir mon chaudron personnel... sans magie bien sûre.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Cette réponse calme et pleine de courtoisie surpris Severus autant qu'il l'agaça. Il s'en voulait également d'être si désagréable envers elle alors qu'elle avait ne lui avait encore rien fait. Mais il n'était pas du tout d'humeur : il n'avait pas trouver les ingrédients qu'il cherchait et s'était fait de surcroît attaquer par ces imbéciles de centaures qui persistait à le voir comme un prédateur, avait failli se retrouver chauve à cause d'une potion rater d'un deuxième année, et cerise sur le gâteau le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait adressée un message lui sommant de se rendre à une réunion la semaine prochaine et ce, sans en préciser l'objet, ce qui en générale était de mauvais augure... Enfin, plus que les autres réunions habituelles.

-Professeur ? L'appela-t-elle

Il leva les yeux : elle se tenait devant l'énorme chaudron d'étain, semblant regardée attentivement le fond.

-Oui Miss Rosen ?

-Puis-je, à défaut de magie, demandée des produits moldues à des elfes de maison ?

-Si cela vous chante, bien que je ne pense pas que des produits moldues puissent y faire grand-chose... Keo !

Ploc !

Soudainement, un elfe de maison aux grands yeux gris apparue.

-Oui Monsieur ? Que désire monsieur Snape ?

-Miss Rosen que voici va te demander quelque produit que tu trouveras dans le monde moldue. Tache de les lui amener au plus vite.

-Bien monsieur répondit la créature en s'inclinant, avant de se tourner vers l'adolescente.

-Que faut-il à Miss ?

-Quatre éponge a double face, une … non deux grande bouteille de coca, du produit vaisselle dégraissant, un gros seau d'eau et deux chiffons.

-Bien Miss.

Dans un second ploc, la créature partie exécutée sa mission, tandis que l'adolescente resta là à attendre son retour, s'appuyant contre un mur, et que Severus se plongea dans une pile de parchemin de devoir, dans l'espoir d'ignorer cette odeur de sang qui semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser d'émaner de cette gamine.

Si un autre élève lui aurait demandée ce qu'elle avait dit, il aurait sourie sarcastiquement, avant de lui lancer un regard polaire qui dissuadait en général n'importe quels personnes d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa requête... mais il avait voulue faire un effort avec elle. Il espérait simplement que ces produits moldue n'était pas dangereux... Mais il le regrettait à présent... Était-ce une astuce pour passer la retenue à ne rien faire ?

Au moment même où il allait lancer une autre tâche à faire dans un ton plus que cinglant, l'elfe réapparue avec les objets en question, avant de s'en retourner en cuisine après mille courbette envers Rosen qui avait eu le malheur de le remercier.

Presque aussitôt elle s'attelât à la tâche, trempant la première éponge dans l'eau et commençant à frotter l'extérieur du chaudron.

Puis vint le moment où elle dût commencer à nettoyer l'intérieur. Severus, qui la regardait faire du coin de l'œil pour vérifier que tout se passait bien, intervint.

-Vous devriez relever vos manches Miss, ou vos vêtements seront tâcher.

-Ce n'est pas un souci, ils devaient partir au lavage de toute façon.

Ainsi, repris-t-elle sa tâche basculant le chaudron pour cette fois en nettoyer vigoureusement l'intérieur, sous les yeux dépité du professeur, qui avait espérer la piégée. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne il arriverait à ses fins au prochain cours.

Quant à Emy, cette dernière pestait intérieurement devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Merlin, mais depuis quand n'avait-il pas nettoyé ce pauvre chaudron ? A vue de nez elle dirait depuis au moins deux mois, sans compter la rouille qui ne c'était pas installée sans que cela ne prennes plusieurs années. Cela l'étonnait, car les maîtres des potions étaient réputées pour être très ordonnée et maniaque dans la propreté, tant la netteté des matériels étaient importants pour la réussite des potions.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle frotta sans discontinuer, serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sous la douleur que cela procurait à son bras et son dos marquer. Elle espérait que les blessures ne s'ouvriraient pas plus...

Enfin, après être venue à bout de la saleté, elle s'attaqua à la rouille, se servant généreusement du coca dont elle imbiba le torchon et laissa reposer à l'extérieur de la paroi, tandis qu'elle en remplissait également le fond du chaudron.

Sentant le regard curieux du professeur dans son dos, elle lui précisa, avec un sourire :

-Ne vous en fait pas, cela a beau être produit chimiquement, cela n'en ait pas moins inoffensif... pour votre chaudron du moins. C'est une boisson moldue, mais également un produit très efficace contre la rouille...

Elle le vit du coin de l'œil adopter à la fois une moue dédaigneuse et choquée qui illustrait parfaitement son dégoût et son étonnement face au fait que des personnes pouvaient apprécier de boire quelque chose de si chimique et corrosif que cela en faisait un nettoyant idéale. Il est vrai qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins, surtout que personnellement, elle ne trouvait pas le goût si délicieux que nombre de gens attribuait à cette boisson le peu de fois où elle en avait entendue parler.

La jeune fille passa une éternité à frotter le chaudron dans les moindres recoins, car malgré l'efficacité on ne peut plus évidente du produit, la rouille était vraiment présente en couche épaisse.

Elle frotta tellement pour en venir à bout que ses blessures en devenait plus douloureuse, et que son bras tremblait. Mais, exténuée, l'adolescente parvint à en venir à bout et le présenta au professeur, attendant son jugement.

Severus quant à lui, examina le chaudron, et fût surpris de constater que celui-ci était d'une propreté impeccable. Même lui n'avait pas réussie à éliminer cette satanée rouille de ce chaudron qu'il affectionnait tant et qu'un petit imbécile de première année qu'il avait pris en pitié de ne pas avoir encore reçu le sien avait littéralement massacrée. On le reprendrait à deux fois à présent avant d'avoir pitié d'un poufsouffle.

Quant à Emy, malgré la fatigue et la douleur, se sentait étrangement bien. En effet, la lueur de surprise et de joie qu'elle avait brièvement entraperçue dans les obsidiennes du maître des cachots l'avait... étrangement réchauffée à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

-Bien... C'est tout juste correct mais ça ira pour ce soir, lâcha Severus du bout des lèvres, avec une mauvaise fois évidente qui arracha un mince sourire à l'adolescente. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Merci... Mais professeur, je me demande... comment un maître des potions comme vous...

-Un élève avec le cerveau d'un cornichon qui a cru que suivre des consignes dans l'ordre en potion était une option.

-Mais... la rouille...

-Sa... C'est parce que je ne l'avais pas utilisée depuis de nombreuse années... lâcha le professeur en un souffle, surpris lui-même de donnée des explications alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

Un éclair de compréhension sembla la traversé, et la jeune fille murmura, comme dans un souffle :

-C'était votre premier chaudron, c'est cela ?

Severus resta interdit quelques instant, étonner qu'elle ait pu deviner aussi vite, avant de se mordre la langue car, instinctivement, il avait voulue confirmée et en dire plus. Or, un tel comportement ne se devait pas d'être entre un professeur et un élève.

-Cela ne vous regarde en aucune façon Miss Rosen. Rétorqua-t-il sèchement, sa voix claquant comme un fouet.

Puis, il se retourna, le chaudron propre en main, faisant semblant dans inspectée les recoins, attendant des bruits de pas qui ne vinrent pas. Pourquoi ne partait-elle pas ? D'habitude, ce ton faisait fuir n'importe lequel de ses étudiants.

Intriguée, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, et pût ainsi voir l'adolescente avec une expression qui ne lui avait encore jamais vue : un fin sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux brillaient, exprimant une certaine douceur... affection ?

L'homme en était profondément étonnée et remuer, car c'était la première fois depuis sa récente arrivée qu'il voyait autre chose qu'un vide angoissant dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à mon premier chaudron... ou plutôt, j'y tenais beaucoup...

Puis il la vit se mordre les lèvres, comme si elle en avait trop dit, ce qui l'intrigua.

\- Pourquoi en parlez-vous au passée ?

-Je... ne le dirais que si vous me dîtes qui vous a offert votre premier chaudron.

-Pourquoi diable voulez-vous savoir une telle chose ?

-Par curiosité...

-Ma mère. Satisfaite ? Répondit-il acerbe, et surtout dépitée car elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde affectée par la manière dont il parlait.

Emy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait envie de savoir une telle chose. Mais... les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait pu les arrêter. La jeune fille était perplexe face à ses sentiments contradictoires. En effet, elle était à la fois tendue d'être seule dans cette pièce isolée avec un homme, mais... étrangement... elle se surprit à apprécier sa présence aussi, car ses remarques sarcastiques et pleine de sous entendue avait le curieux effet de la faire sourire. L'homme la regardait froidement, aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Emy soupira. Évidemment, c'était à son tour maintenant de parler.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un chaudron, ma mère étant une moldue je ne pouvais pas en avoir quand j'ai commencé mais...

-Et votre père ?

-Il est sorcier, mais lorsque ma mère m'a adoptée, elle était seule. Ils se sont rencontrés à mes six ans, et il a emménager avec nous et par la même occasion s'est joint à mon adoption lorsque j'avais sept ans. Malgré les manifestations de magie enfantine, il persistait à vouloir m'élever comme une moldue… Donc j'ai commencé à mes huit ans avec une marmite, et un livre expliquant comment faire des remèdes à base de plante. Des remèdes moldue certes, mais cela ressemble aux potions, car la démarche est la même : choix d'ingrédient, alchimie entre eux, la précision, la patience...

-Cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous parliez au passée Miss Rosen. La coupa-t-il sèchement, ayant devinée le stratagème de l'adolescente.

Emy se raidis, mal à l'aise. La jeune fille avait pensé que, en l'abreuvant de détails inutiles, il allait perdre le fil de ses paroles et ne plus pensée à ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment. Mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Severus vit la gêne s'emparer de son élève, ainsi que ses yeux s'assombrir, cette brève étincelle qu'il avait vit naître mourant doucement dans son regard qui redevint de ce vide perturbant, tandis que sa tête s'abaissait, semblant fixée le sol des cachots avec un intérêt nouveau.

-Je... je l'ai détruit. Sans faire exprès. Sur ce, bonne soirée monsieur.

Elle mentait, c'était l'évidence même. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucun prétexte pour insister et l'inciter à parler... Du moins, pas encore. Mais, le fait qu'elle amorce la conversation avec lui était un point positif en soi. Après tout, d'après ce qu'il en savait, elle n'avait pas parlée de quoi que ce soit avec le loup-garou.

Il soupira, se laissant tombée sur sa chaise tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez, tandis qu'il entendait la porte des cachots se refermer. Comment avait-il bien pu ne rien remarquer à Beaubâtonx ? Cela faisait à peine quelque jour qu'elle était ici qu'il avait déjà des soupçons de maltraitance.

Le maître des potions gardait néanmoins un espoir en lui pour qu'il se soit trompé, mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusion. Après tout, il avait connu les affres d'un parent violent. Le mangemort soupira. Dans cette période, Lily avait été d'une aide incommensurable. L'homme n'osait imaginée ce qui serait advenue de lui si jamais elle n'avait pas été là... Sa seule amie.

Son seul amour.

Il serait probablement mort depuis longtemps, ou alors le même, mais encore plus renfermé, taciturne et torturé. Au moins, dans son océan de douleur, avait-il les souvenirs de cette période passée avec elle, qui bien qu'avivant ses souffrances, l'empêchait de sombrer totalement.

Il attendait encore un peu, pour être sûre, mais si d'ici deux semaines, ses soupçons ne c'était pas estompée, il commencerait à enquêter sur elle, en commençant par demander à son ancien établissement son dossier scolaire.

Quant à Emy, cette dernière se dirigea dans son dortoir comme dans un état second, les mauvais souvenirs ayant envahie de nouveau son esprit lors de son entrevue avec Snape.

Une fois dans son dortoir, elle prit mécaniquement son nécessaire à potion et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, bien décidée à passer la nuit dessus. De toute manière, au vue de comment les souvenirs tournaient en boucle dans sa tête éveillant ses angoisses, elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil, ou bien serait assaillie de cauchemars. Autant mettre à profit ce temps perdue, pour que ces blessures puissent guérir au plus vite et qu'elle puisse enfin laissée le passée dernière elle, et l'enterrer jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme pour ne plus jamais avoir à y repenser.


	4. Chapitre 4: révélation

Note de l'auteur :

Comme c'est ma première fanfic, j'ai été quelque peu désarçonné et émue lors de ces premières review... et inquiète aussi : comment y répondre ? Dans la fanfic ou existe-t-il une option spéciale via le site ? Pour finir, j'ai décidée d'adopter le modèle de nombreuses fanfic, à savoir que les réponses à celles-ci s'effectueront en fin de chapitre, et les éventuels messages que je pourrais être amené à communiquer en début de chapitre... j'espère que cette organisation ne posera pas trop d'inconvénient.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes et favoris ! Sa rassure vraiment de ce sentir soutenue et suivit ^^

Le chapitre 5 risque de venir un peu plus tard que les autres car toute la semaine prochaine je serais en examen blanc :'( mais je vais faire mon possible pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop importante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : révélation

Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que ce premier mois à Poudlard avait été mouvementée pour la jeune fille. En effet, ses blessures n'avaient toujours pas cicatrisée. Pire, celles-ci avaient empirées, comme si elles s'étaient infectées. Mais elle ne savait si cela était dû aux blessures en elles-mêmes ou si la cause de cette dégradation était dû à ses tentatives jusqu'à maintenant infructueuse de remède. Mais au moins, ses divers essaies avaient eu le mérite de lui apporter une information capitale dans la trouvaille potentielle de ce dernier, à savoir que son très cher « père » avait apparemment liée deux sortilèges ensembles sur l'objet qu'il avait utilisée pour la blesser : un sortilège de brûlure perpétuel empêchant la cicatrisation de ses plaies, et un autre, le perpétua cyclo, maintenant ce dernier en place de manière durable... ce qui expliquait l'inefficacité des potions de guérisons. Mais tout espoir n'était pas perdue, l'adolescente sentait qu'elle était près du but. Il ne lui manquait qu'un seul élément, un seul, et elle pourrait s'en sortir. Elle avait bien essayé d'utiliser sa magie, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné, ce qui était une première en soit. Pire, cela semblait l'affaiblir et aggravée d'avantage les plaies.

Emy savait que, au vue de la gravité de ses blessures, cela était une course contre la montre dans lequel elle s'engageait, mais sa frustration était plutôt due au fait de n'avoir pas encore réussie à percée ce secret plutôt que par une réelle angoisse que ces jours soit mis à termes prématurément. Non de ce coter-là, la jeune fille était sereine. Après tout, que lui avait apportée cette vie jusqu'à maintenant ? Rien du tout. Sa seule lueur dans l'obscurité de son existence était sa petite sœur, Mila. L'enfant était la seule chose pour laquelle elle luttait pour rester en vie. Ainsi, la jeune fille voulait au moins, pour elle, faire l'effort de lutter jusqu'au bout.

Certes, sa condition sociale c'était néanmoins améliorer depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, car elle avait pour la première fois de son existence des amis, à savoir le trio d'or et Drago. Mais, malgré qu'elle apprécie leur présence, elle n'arrivait pas totalement à « entrer » dans leur univers insouciant. Elle se sentait en décalage, et surtout, n'arrivait pas à les faire entrer dans sa bulle. Mais cela était en partie sa faute : en effet, autant eux parlaient beaucoup d'eux (enfin... surtout le trio d'or, Drago étant presque aussi secret qu'elle), parlant de leurs souvenirs passée, de leurs vie... Mais Emy, elle, ne se confiait jamais. Qu'aurait-elle pu leurs dires de toute façon ? Qu'aurait-elle pu partager elle, face au souvenir empli d'amour de Ron, de Hermione, et de Harry ?

Rien, absolument rien de positif. Que des souvenirs de douleurs, et d'horreur.

Ses seules souvenirs heureux, ceux avec sa sœur... n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soit. Comme quand elle lui avait appris l'alphabet... mais il lui était plus précieux que n'importe qu'elle richesse au monde.

Quant à Drago... elle c'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui. Au fil du temps, la jeune fille avait cernée son caractère. Après tout, certain trait de sa personnalité était semblable au sien. Emy avait également compris en l'observant et en lisant entre les lignes que sa vie aussi avait sa part d'ombre, et que cela avait avoir avec ses parents. De ce fait, la raison aurait voulu que ce soit la personne idéale pour ce confié... du moins, en partie. Mais elle avait tellement l'habitude de garder le silence, et surtout, que personne n'en ait rien à faire, qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire une telle chose.

Quand à Harry... Sa relation avec lui était bizarre. Il était trop... protecteur, collant, lui reprochant de fréquentée Malfoy, mais dans le même temps il semblait gênée, comme s'il cherchait à dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Son attitude la fatiguait autant qu'elle l'inquiétait. Après tout, malgré ses défauts, il était un garçon plutôt attachant.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à ce comporter de manière étrange... la jeune fille elle-même se sentait troublée par le professeur Snape...

Depuis cette première retenue, elle ne l'avait plus interrogé sur son passée et il en avait fait de même. Mais la présence de l'homme lui faisait naître tout un tas de sentiment contradictoire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier, ne les connaissant pas. Cela la perturbait grandement, ne supportant pas d'être dans des situations hors de contrôle.

Néanmoins, le son de sa voix, quand elle n'était pas habillée de ce froid polaire, avait le don de l'apaisée quelque peu. Ainsi, malgré sa peur, elle avait peu à peu réussie à se détendre en étant seule avec lui, abaissant très légèrement sa méfiance, et trouver le courage de répondre à ses questions qui sonnait comme une interrogation en potions, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. En effet, sur ce sujet de discutions, elle était à présent si à l'aise avec lui qu'elle arrivait à débattre sur les théories et inventions de célèbre maître de potion.

Mais justement, ces moments de réclusion était nombreux, car le professeur semblait prendre n'importe quelle prétexte pour la mettre en retenue. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était en colère contre elle, sans qu'elle en sache la raison. La jeune fille avait bien une théorie comme quoi il la soupçonnait d'être retournée très régulièrement dans la forêt interdite, mais si cela était exact, la grande question était de savoir comment il le savait. En effet, l'adolescente prenait un soin tout particulier à y allée en toute discrétion, en utilisant des sortilèges de dissimulation malgré la diminution de ses forces, et y allant en intercours. Mais... plus étrange encore... elle avait l'impression que l'homme se doutait de quelque chose pour ses blessures. En effet, il avait fait effectuer à ses élèves plusieurs fois, durant de ce premier mois de cour, des potion assez dangereuse, nécessitant de mettre leurs bras à nue pour enfiler une protection spéciale en peau de dragon... et chaque fois, il était non loin d'elle, la fixant avec insistance, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose de précis, et était particulièrement d'humeur massacrante à chaque fois que ces gants étaient enfilés, comme dépité que ces bras n'aient été frappés d'une quelconque particularité. Effectivement, après sa toute première retenue, la jeune fille avait choisi de prendre ses précautions, et avaient apposée un charme de dissimulation sur les plaies de son bras. Elle se faisait peut-être des idées, et peut-être n'était-ce qu'une étrange coïncidence... Car de toute manière, comment aurait-il pu avoir également connaissance de ce fait ? Autant ses escapades auraient pu être à la rigueur rapportée par un des centaures de la forêt qui l'avait peut-être vue (bien qu'elle ne les ait jamais vue pour le moment elle-même, ayant juste eu l'occasion de voir la trace particulière de leurs sabots imprimer sur le sol) autant pour les marques... personnes ne savait. De plus, elle prenait soin de ne pas laisser la moindre trace.

Soupirant, la jeune fille alla dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, décider à mettre toute ses questions de coter. Elle avait une heure devant elle et, elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à la passée avec un Harry de plus en plus étrange, une Hermione évoquant à voix basse ces théories futile de relations naissantes entre elle et Malfoy, avec un pauvre Ron au milieu essayant de tempérée les deux.

L'adolescente se hâtait autant que possible, tant pour ne pas être trouver par le trio s'y d'aventure ils se trouvaient dans les parages (ces derniers, enfin Harry surtout, semblaient avoir un don extraordinaire quand il s'agissait de la débusquer), que pour ne pas trop s'attarder dans ce couloir sombre et désert. En effet, si il y avait bien une chose que la française ne supportait pas, en plus de l'obscurité, c'était les endroits désert.

Soudain, alors qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, la jeune fille entendit des reniflements à peine perceptible... presque des murmures.

S'approchant, l'adolescente fût stupéfaite en découvrant un Drago Malfoy accroupis sur le sol, consolée tant bien que mal par le fantôme de Mimi Geignard qui lui chuchotait des mots qu'Emy n'arrivait pas à entendre.

Lorsque l'adolescente vint dans leur direction, le fantôme se retourna brusquement comme prête à crier, quand son visage se détendit en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Dans un silence qui surpris grandement Emy, tant cela était inhabituel venant du fantôme, elle vit Mimi disparaître, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme pour leurs laisser plus d'intimité.

Entre temps, Drago c'était relevée, tremblant, une colère profonde assombrissant ses yeux gris, ses mains tentant tant bien que mal d'essuyer les larmes coulant sur ses joues anormalement pâle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Dégage !

-Non. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-DEGAGE PUTAIN !

-Crie tant que tu le souhaite Drago, mais non. Je reste avec toi. Tu es libre de me dire ce qui ne vas pas, tout comme tu peux ne rien dire. Mais je resterais à tes côtés, ne serait-ce que pour t'apporter une présence.

-SA NE TE REGARDE EN RIEN ! TU N'ES... QU'UNE SALE SANG DE BOURBE ! hurla-t-il de manière abrupte, sa voix claquant comme un fouet.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux quelques instants, plus choqué que réellement blesser. En effet, elle n'avait jamais compris en quoi ces mots devaient être blessants. Au contraire elle trouvait que c'était plutôt celui les prononçant qui se couvrait de ridicule, car selon elle du sang n'est rien d'autre que du sang. Mais de toute manière, là n'était pas là question. Elle savait que Drago ne le pensait pas réellement il n'avait dit cela que pour la faire fuir, honteux qu'elle le voit ainsi, blesser dans sa fierté. L'adolescente comprenait tout à fait… Elle ne partirait pas.

Soupirant, Emy planta son regard dans le sien.

-Peut-être, et c'est même fort probable. Toi par contre tu es un sang pur... On continue à passer le temps à s'échanger des évidences ou tu veux développer une conversation ?

Interloquer par tant de sang-froid, le serpentare resta silencieux quelque instant, les bras ballant, avant de se rasseoir en silence, resserrant ses bras contre ses genoux.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Emy remarqua le parchemin que le jeune homme tenait dans sa main, et qui portait le blason des Malfoy.

L'adolescente s'agenouilla près de lui.

Elle avait énormément envie de lui demander ce que contenait cette lettre, qu'elle devinait être la cause de l'apparent désarroi du vert et argent, mais n'osait pas. Elle se disait que c'était à lui d'amorcée le sujet quand il se sentirait prêt. Cela ne servait à rien de forcer les gens, à par les renfermer sur-eux même.

Le serpentare leva soudain la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Que fais-tu toi, quand tu as l'impression de ne pas pouvoir t'en sortir ? Que tu es comme pris au piège et que tu as l'impression que tu vas mourir étouffée par...? dit-il, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, qui mourut d'elle-même au fond de sa gorge nouer.

Ses mots frappèrent la jeune fille, qui compris parfaitement cette phrase et son non-dit, tant parce qu'elle démontrait l'état inquiétant du serpentare, que par le fait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle savait parfaitement pourtant ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il avait décrit... Ce sentiment d'impuissance... Elle l'avait ressenti chaque jour jusqu'à ses 11 ans. Puis, à chaque vacance jusqu'à maintenant. Bien qu'elle pense que ce sentiment d'angoisse n'était pas ressenti tout à fait de la même façon qu'elle, n'étant pas causé par les mêmes raisons... Du moins l'espérait-elle pour lui.

Mais, elle n'avait pourtant aucune réponse à lui transmettre, aucune solution, pour la simple et bonne raison que, elle était dans cet état depuis si longtemps, qu'elle avait même abandonnée l'idée de ressentir autre chose.

-Pff... Je parie que tu vas me sortir une connerie du genre « concentre-toi sur les bon souvenirs »... cracha-t-il face au silence de la gryffondore.

-Non...

-A oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas assez de bon souvenir pour que cela marche... murmura-t-elle doucement. Donc je ne peux pas te conseillée quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu vraiment expérimentée.

A ces moments, Drago tressaillis un bref instant, un froid soudain l'envahissant. Merlin, il se doutait que son enfance n'était pas rose, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point... Peut-être qu'elle... Non... il ne pouvait pas...

-On m'a dit en revanche, il y a longtemps, que parler pouvait à défaut d'aider, soulager. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, car je n'ai jamais essayé encore. Et toi ?

-Moi je ne parle pas au gens... au gens... qui de un ne pourrais pas comprendre et de deux, qui ne se sont pas confier avant à moi !

-Je pourrais peut-être comprendre... et pour ce qui est de ce confié...

Elle soupira, puis repris :

-Faisons un marché d'accord ? On parle que de ce que l'on souhaite. On se réserve le droit de ne pas répondre et enfin, on appose le sceau du secret sur ce que l'on se dit.

-D'accord.

-Bien alors, comment se fait-il que tu sois dans un tel état Drago ? Je m'inquiète tu sais ?

-Tu … t'inquiète ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Oui. Après tout, c'est normal quand on tient un peu à quelqu'un dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Le serpentare était touché. En effet, cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne c'était réellement soucier de lui.

Hésitant, il resta un long moment silencieux et parfaitement immobile. Soudain, il l'entendit bouger, et fût déçu. Elle avait dû en avoir assez d'attendre, elle allait partir...

Mais, à sa grande surprise, il vit la jeune fille s'approcher de lui, alors qu'elle ne se laissait jamais approcher d'habitude, pas même par Potter, avant de sentir sa main s'enrouler timidement dans la sienne.

Oh, l'adolescente n'était pas non plus coller à lui, mais il était tous les deux accroupis, épaule contre épaule, et pour l'ayant observé un peu, le jeune homme se doutait que c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle.

Emy ne le brusquait pas, ne le dévisageait pas. Elle se contentait d'être là. Silencieusement certes... mais là. Il appréciait énormément et, étonnamment, son attitude le réconfortait.

-C'est mes parents... disons que ce n'est pas vraiment le grand amour...

-Depuis toujours ?

-Avec mon père oui... avec ma mère non... du moins avant. Disons pour faire cours que elle ne m'a jamais porté beaucoup d'attention mais avec les années sa à empirer. Mais... il y a eu des moments ou... elle s'est comportée comme une mère, même si c'est rarement. C'est ma mère...

-Je comprends ce que tu as du mal à dire... disons pour faire cours que... c'est en quelque sorte la même chose pour moi.

-Oui mais au moins, tes parents ne sont pas des mangemorts !

Le serpentard serra les dents, appréhendant sa réaction tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Il avait agis comme un stupide gryffondore en lançant sa tel un pavé dans la mare.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'adolescente ne le regarda pas avec mépris, ni ne se détourna de lui. A son grand étonnement, elle adopta au contraire un mince sourire.

-Certes. Il faut dire que ma mère adoptive aurait du mal, étant une moldue. Par contre, je puis t'assurer que mon très cher « père » qui lui est sorcier se serait grandement plu dans leurs rangs... Pourquoi tu me regarde comme si j'avais une verrue sur le nez ?

-Tu... ne me juge pas ?

-Pourquoi tu es mangemort ?

-Non ! Enfin...

-Pas encore c'est ça ?

Emy soupira, préférant occulter sa surprise quant au fait que l'organisation des mangemort soit toujours en activité, avant d'ajouter :

-Nous sommes toujours libre de notre destin Drago. Mais il y a certaine donnée que l'on ne choisit pas, comme sa famille par exemple. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en prendrais à toi pour des erreurs qui ne sont pas de ton fait.

Ces paroles le touchèrent énormément, lui qui n'était qu'habituer qu'au mépris, au insulte... Jusqu'à présent, seul Blaise et Théodore avait toujours été sincère et sans arrière-pensée avec lui... enfin, Severus aussi bien entendue...

Il voulait tellement ce confié à elle, même s'il la connaissait depuis peu de temps... Ce libérer de cette angoisse le dévorant à l'intérieur de lui-même. Sa présence était... douce et rassurante. Mais... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier.

-Que veux-tu dire par le fait que ton père pourrait rejoindre les mangemorts sans problèmes ?

L'adolescent la vit baissée ses yeux couleur émeraude, qui se voilèrent quelque peu, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

-Parce que... murmura-t-elle presque imperceptiblement, il n'y a qu'un monstre pour prendre du plaisir à faire souffrir les autres...

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait ?

-La même chose qu'à toi je pense... tes douleurs venait de ces coups, n'est-ce pas ?

Emy vit Drago détournée les yeux, déterminée à ne pas répondre, mais la jeune fille su qu'elle avait visée juste. Son silence parlait pour lui.

-Drago... ne t'en fais pas, moi je ne suis pas à plaindre, après tout je n'ai pas la menace de l'enrôlement dans les rangs des mangemorts moi ! Répondit-elle en souriant plus largement, voulant le faire sourire. Tu es majeure, rien ne peux t'obliger à rentrer chez toi, ni à accepter la marque.

-Ils ont ma mère. Si je refuse, ils la tueront. C'est ce que dis la lettre.

-Dans ce cas, il faut que tu en parles à un adulte, Dumbledore par exemple. Ainsi vous pourriez mettre en place un plan pour pouvoir sauver ta mère...

-C'est peine perdue... Elle est directement retenue par le seigneur noir.

-Quoi ? Leur chef ?

-Bah oui qui d'autre ?

L'adolescente resta à son tour silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Depuis quand les mangemorts avaient-ils élu un nouveau chef à leur tête ? Et pourquoi l'appelait-il seigneur noir comme l'ancien ?

-Ou alors... murmura Drago, j'accepte la marque, en profite pour prendre ma mère et m'en aller.

-Tu te doute que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Il voudra sûrement avant que tu fasses tes preuves.

Malheureusement, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle avait raison. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce problème insoluble, il changea de sujet, en abordant un autre qui l'inquiétait également.

-Emy...

-Oui ?

-Et toi ? Ton père... il te frappe donc ?

Cette question eut le mérite de la sortir de ses pensées inquiétantes que les paroles précédente de Drago avait fait naître en elle, pour laisser place à une sensation glaciale de vide. Effectivement, elle s'efforçait d'obliger son esprit à rester dans le présent, à ne pas dériver... à ne penser à rien.

-Oui... et il a la main lourde. Répondit-elle simplement, comme si elle énonçait un état de fait plutôt que quelque chose de vraiment choquant. Non pas que la jeune fille se soit volontairement maîtriser pour ne rien laisser transparaître au contraire, ce fait était pour elle une réalité si banale qu'il ne lui venait plus depuis longtemps à l'idée de le trouver étrange et angoissant... du moins celui-ci.

La mâchoire de Drago se serra, tant par le fait qu'elle puisse énoncer cela avec autant de légèreté que par la sensation qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

-Tu as encore des blessures sur toi n'est-ce pas ? Depuis ton arrivée, j'ai l'impression que tu t'affaiblis.

Emy releva la tête, planta son regard dans les perles grise du serpentare et elle sut que, si elle ne voulait pas perdre le peu de confiance qu'il lui avait accordée, qu'elle ne devait pas lui mentir.

-Oui.

-Fais voir !

-Non. Ce n'est pas la peine, ça va guérir tout seul.

-A oui ? Laisse-moi rire ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà le cas alors ?

-Parce que il n'y est pas allée de main morte et que c'est assez profonds. C'est tout.

-Emy...

-Non Drago. Inutile d'insister.

-Bon... Mais promet moi de venir me voir si ça devient critique.

-Promis... marmonna-t-elle vaguement, agacée.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieusement côte à côte un moment, chacun remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées, avant que le serpentare ne le brise.

-Merci de m'avoir remonté le morale Emy... répondit Drago avec un léger sourire, mais on devrait y allée, j'ai histoire de la magie et toi sortilège si je me souviens bien.

Emy n'était pas dupe, et se doutait bien qu'il exprimait là poliment son envie d'être seul, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Mais son inquiétude était plus que sincère : c'est pourquoi, avant de le laisser, la jeune fille s'installa en face de lui, déterminer à lui faire une dernière requête.

-Oui... tu as raison. Mais dans ce cas, tu dois me promettre de ton coter d'aller voir Dumbledore pour tenter de trouver une solution à ton problème. Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le genre de la maison serpentare de demander de l'aide... mais... s'il te plaît.

Le blond serpentare l'observa attentivement, et fût désarçonner par la réelle inquiétude qu'il lisait dans ses yeux verts aussi limpides et lumineux que la plus pur des émeraudes.

Le jeune homme retint un demi-sourire. Il était tout de même risible qu'elle puisse se montrer aussi préoccuper de son bien-être, alors qu'elle faisait peu de cas de sa propre situation, qui semblait pourtant très préoccupante également.

-Effectivement, et au vue de ton refus de me montrer tes blessures je maintiens que tu aurais eu plus que ta place dans notre maison... je ne te promets rien, à part d'y réfléchir pour le moment.

-Merci, répondit simplement l'adolescente, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

L'espace de quelque instant, Emy remarqua que cela avait déstabilisée Drago. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète tant pour lui... Il était plus semblable qu'il ne le croyait.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à insister, car elle savait que rien que le fait qu'il fléchisse assez pour pouvoir réfléchir à cette éventualité était déjà un grand pas en soi.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, la griffondore entendit la voix de Drago l'appeler.

-Oui Drago ?

-Si jamais tu parles de quoi que ce soit... je me verrais dans la triste obligation de devoir prendre certaine mesure. Prononça le jeune homme de manière menaçante.

Toute trace de larme avait disparue du visage à la pâleur de porcelaine du jeune homme blond, toute émotion ayant disparue de ces traits, si ce n'était cette froide lueur pleine de sombre promesse assombrissant ses pupilles.

La jeune fille réprima un frisson. Non pas que Drago ne lui fasse vraiment peur. Seulement... en se comportant ainsi, elle se rappela brusquement pourquoi le visage du jeune homme lui semblait depuis leur rencontre vaguement familier. Elle avait déjà vue un visage qui ressemblait d'une manière troublante au sien dans certain de ses songes cauchemardesques, et qui affichait une égale froideur qu'il en exprimait à cet instant... sauf que ce dernier était plus âgée, et moins fin.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à faire de veine promesse Drago. De plus, toi aussi à présent tu connais quelque chose d'assez embarrassant sur moi... de ce fait, je te retourne l'avertissement du moins pour la forme, car je ne doute pas que tu tiendras ta langue.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois me faire peur Rosen ?

-Non. Seulement, je n'ai encore jamais accordée ma profonde amitié à des gens qui n'en ait été digne. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas Drago. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire, attendris par l'air désarçonner du serpentare, avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

Une fois qu'ils furent séparer, allant chacun de leur côté dans des couloirs différents, Emy courue et arriva tout juste à l'heure pour le cours, ou elle s'installa à coter de Harry, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Le cours de sortilège commença de manière on ne peut plus normale, enfin si on exceptait l'étrange comportement de Harry, qui ne cessait de lui jeter de petit coup d'œil furtif. Cela mis la jeune fille assez mal à l'aise, se demandant ce que lui voulait le jeune homme.

Harry quant à lui, angoissait intérieurement. En effet, il avait enfin décidé de se jeter à l'eau et d'avouer à Emy leur parenté. Il n'avait déjà que trop attendue. Effectivement, Voldemort ne tarderait pas à connaître l'existence de la jeune fille et les liens qui l'enchaînait à lui... et le griffondore n'osait imaginer à qu'elle point cette dernière serait vulnérable et influençable tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas tout avoué. Mais le jeune homme appréhendait, angoissait comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait au cours de sa courte vie. En effet, il était rongé par la peur d'être rejetée par sa sœur. Si elle ne l'acceptait pas ? Ou pire encore, si elle l'acceptait juste pour sa pseudo-célébrité dont il se serait bien passée ?

Tentant de calmer le tremblement de ses mains, le jeune homme inspira et expira profondément, tentant de se raisonner. Non, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela se passe mal : certes le choc était inévitable, mais qui ne serait pas heureux à l'idée de retrouver un frère biologique, qui plus ait un jumeau ? De plus, même si ils ne se connaissaient pas encore bien, au moins s'appréciaient-ils déjà... enfin, si on omettait leur dispute deux jours à peine après la rentrée... puis le fait que de temps à autre elle semblait l'éviter.

L'adolescent se gifla mentalement. Non, il devait rester positif et concentrer...

La jeune française quant à elle, avait parfaitement remarqué le trouble du survivant, qui ne cessait de s'agiter à ses côtés, tout en lui jetant de nombreux regard furtif. Cela l'inquiétait, car elle n'avait encore jamais vue le jeune homme dans un tel état : il était pâle, et ses mains ne cessait d'être agitée de tremblement. Etait-il souffrant ?

-Harry, tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse, tandis que Flitwick s'éloignait un peu plus loin en direction de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Oui... oui bien sûre... pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Rétorqua-t-il en s'efforçant d'afficher un pauvre sourire

Mais la lionne n'était pas dupe, et sa réponse ne fit que l'inquiété davantage, en plus de lui occasionner un léger agacement. Ce pouvait-il vraiment que le jeune homme pensait faire parfaitement illusion de son état?

-Oh comme sa pour rien... Donc tu tiens en pleine connaissance de cause ta baguette à l'envers ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire narquois presque serpentesque sur le visage.

A ces mots, le jeune homme devint aussi rouge qu'un souaffle, avant de remettre l'objet en son sens normal, réduit au silence sous tant de gêne.

Emy eut un mince sourire, attendrie. Elle avait tendance à cause de ses manières étranges à oublier que le griffondore était quelqu'un de très sensible.

Doucement, elle s'approcha, et tendis sa mains sur le front de l'adolescent, le faisant rougir encore plus, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible.

-Tu ne semble pas avoir de fièvre pourtant... Tu es sûre que tout vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main.

Involontairement, elle effleura du bout des doigts la cicatrice si tristement célèbre, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, comme pour sa propre marque, celle-ci semblait avoir été gravée dans la chair au fer rouge.

-Non... je... je vais bien je t'assure.

La jeune française n'en était pas du tout convaincue, mais respecta son choix et resta donc silencieuse pour le reste du cours, se contentant de le surveiller discrètement de peur qu'il ne se blesse par mégarde.

Enfin, le cours se termina, trop vite au goût d'Emy qui, toute préoccuper qu'elle était, n'avait pas vue les deux heures passées. Alors qu'elle était en train de ranger ses affaires, Harry se tourna vers elle pour lui demander si elle accepterait de venir avec lui dans le parc, car il voulait lui parler.

Cette demande la gêna car, même si elle était inquiète pour le jeune homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir comme un mauvais pressentiment. Que voulait-il lui dire qui ne pouvait être dit tout à leur, même avec un sortilège d'assuardito ?

-Je...On ne peux pas maintenant Harry, on doit aller en histoire... et tu devrais plutôt aller à l'infirmerie.

-Je vais bien, et pour l'histoire de la magie Hermione nous prendra les cours. Et, comme tu as pu le constater, ce n'est pas lui qui va remarquer notre absence... insista-t-il, un peu plus sûre de lui que tout à l'heure. En effet, il avait été touché par l'inquiétude visible qu'elle avait éprouvée pour lui, et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la surveillance discrète qu'elle avait adopté en conséquence, et cela l'avait un peu rassuré. Si elle l'appréciait au point d'agir comme elle l'avait fait, alors tout n'était pas perdu. De plus, il n'avait pas le choix il frémissait rien que de pensée à toute les méthodes que Voldemort pouvait utiliser pour retourner l'ignorance de l'adolescente contre elle-même. Il ne se souvenait que trop des promesses fausses mais au combien alléchante que lui avait fait de nombreuses fois le mage noir sur ses parents, ou encore des manipulations mentales et physiques qu'il avait déjà subi.

Ne trouvant malheureusement rien à redire, Emy le suivit donc en silence, jusqu'au parc, ou il l'a mena près de l'étang. Non loin tout autour d'eux, des étudiants pour la plupart jeune, se promenait en profitant du bon temps qu'offrait les dernières heures de la journée.

L'adolescente se détendit en voyant qu'il n'avait pas chercher à l'amener dans un endroit isolée, et elle l'en remercia intérieurement. En effet, la jeune fille n'était jamais à l'aise dans les endroits déserts en présence de personne de sexe opposée. Sauf la forêt... car cette dernière était un labyrinthe au multiple cachette.

Ils restèrent quelque minute non loin de l'eau en silence, Emy le fixant, perturber par la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux du survivant. Décidément, entre Drago et maintenant lui, la journée promettait d'être pénible. Était-ce dû à l'approche de la pleine lune ?

Puis, elle remarqua que le jeune homme se mordillait inconsciemment les lèvres, et ne put s'empêcher d'adopter un mince sourire. Elle avait ce tic nerveux également lorsqu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Soudain, elle s'affola. L'endroit quelque peu retiré de la foule... son comportement étrange de ses derniers jours... sa jalousie envers Malfoy... sa gêne... et si son attitude de tout à l'heure n'était pas due à un virus quelconque mais... avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Elle espérait sincèrement que non car elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre pour lui que de l'amitié, et l'adolescente ne voulait surtout pas ce mettre Harry à dos.

-Emy... Comme tu dois le savoir, mes parents sont morts.

Cette phrase la surpris et eut le mérite de la détourner de sa panique naissante. Ou voulait-il en venir ?

-Heu... oui. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je... Je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante, avec mon cousin.

-Oui... répondit la gryffondor, toujours aussi perdue. Ta tante est la sœur de ta mère...

-Ce sont des... ils n'y a même pas de mot pour décrire. Pour eux, je suis un monstre. Le peu de temps ou je suis … ou j'étais là-bas, ils me battaient, me nourrissaient à peine, et me traitaient en esclave...

Emy était choquée, s'attendant à tout, sauf à ça. Est-ce que, comme Drago, Harry craquait aujourd'hui ? Peut-être était-ce donc pour cela qu'il était si mal en sortilège finalement. La jeune fille se détendit imperceptiblement.

-Je... je suis navré Harry... Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont menacé, ou... ou... pire ? S'inquiéta-t-elle de nouveau.

-Non ! Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas rien dis, Dumbledore est au courant, ce qui fait que depuis mes onze ans ils ne me frappaient plus trop et me nourrissaient bon pas toujours correctement mais assez pour rester en vie. Seulement... pour ma protection, j'étais obliger de rester jusqu'à ma majorité à cause de la protection du sang que ma conférée ma mère en ce sacrifiant... enfin...

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et ce mordit à nouveau les lèvres.

-Harry... Ou veux-tu en venir ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, se sentant complètement perdue.

-Je... Le jeune homme inspira profondément, avant de reprendre : Je n'étais pas le seul qu'elle ait sauvé ce soir-là.

« Après tout » se disait-il « Autant ne pas tourner autour du chaudron ».

-Comment ça ?

-Je... Je ne suis pas fils unique.

Cette révélation la laissa sous le choc, avant de se reprendre et de répondre, semblant commençait à comprendre:

-Tu l'as su aujourd'hui c'est ça ?

-Non... mais je ne le sais que depuis peu de temps. Depuis fin août en faîte... Et c'est une élève de l'école.

Emy soupira imperceptiblement, soulager de savoir de quoi parlait enfin le jeune homme. Elle comprenait mieux à présent son trouble. Pas étonnant qu'elle le trouvait perturber depuis leur rencontre... une telle nouvelle a dû lui causée tant de surprise et de question. Mais ce qui la gênait un peu, c'était son regard persistant. Pourquoi ne cessait-il de la fixer ainsi ?

-Oh donc c'est une fille... Tu as donc une petite sœur... Tu sais qui sait ? Balbutia Emy, de plus en plus perturbé par les révélations du gryffondor, ainsi que par son comportement étrange.

-Non ce n'est pas une petite sœur que j'ai... mais une jumelle.

-Quoi ?

-Oui... surprenant hein ?

-Mais... qui c'est ? Surtout que si c'est ta jumelle elle doit beaucoup te ressembler...

-En effet... elle me ressemble énormément physiquement.

-Quoi ? Tu as pu voir une photo d'elle ?

-Mieux que sa... je l'ai vue en vrai. Murmura-t-il, tandis que ses yeux la fixait avec une insistance cette fois ci vraiment dérangeante qui la mit un peu mal-à-l'aise, au point qu'elle en détourna le regard.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel la lionne se raisonna. Il ne la fixait sûrement que pour jauger sa réaction, aussi tenta-t-elle de reprendre contenance tandis qu'il baissa le regard, semblant prendre conscience de la gêne qu'il lui occasionnait. Emy s'en voulut un peu, mais ne fit pas un geste, ne voulait pas le brusquer. Après tout, il ne devait pas être évident pour quiconque d'apprendre l'existence d'une sœur du jour au lendemain. Mais ce qui l'étonnait en revanche, c'est qu'il se confie à elle et non à Ron ou Hermione, qu'il connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps. Mais... il est vrai parfois qu'il était plus simple de parler à des inconnues.

Soudain, Harry leva des yeux embué de larme vers elle, avant de dire, dans un souffle à peine audible :

-C'est toi Emy.

Il eut un long silence, pendant lequel le temps sembla ce stopper pour l'adolescente, comme si son cerveau avait brusquement cessé toute activité, tandis que tout son corps se figeait, devenant aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Puis lentement, les mots résonnèrent de nouveau dans son esprit...

Non, elle avait sûrement due mal comprendre...

La jeune fille secoua la tête pensant avoir mal entendue, jusqu'à ce que Harry, remarquant son trouble, ajouta :

-Je ne fais aucune erreur... c'est toi Emy. Notre ressemblance... n'avais-tu donc rien remarqué ?

Emy l'observa quelques instant, cherchant des traces sur son visage qui trahirais un trait d'humour ou une bonne blague, sans succès.

Le jeune homme était sérieux.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines, tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Non... non... ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible ! Sinon pourquoi... ? Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Comme dans un état second, la jeune fille leva les yeux, pour les fixées sur le visage du survivant, essayant de trouver cette ressemblance imaginaire, avant de se sentir comme frappée par la foudre. En effet... loin d'être illusoire, la ressemblance était même étrangement frappante : la même couleur de peau... les mêmes yeux. Elle imagina alors Harry avec un visage plus fin et allongée, avec des pommettes un peu plus haute et marquée... des lèvres plus pleines... des cheveux long, ondulée et désordonnée... et une copie conforme de son visage se formait. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas vue cette ressemblance en effet troublante ? Puis la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, et cette dernière éclairait également le pourquoi elle avait si violemment, dans son esprit du moins, pris cette annonce comme quelque chose de hautement improbable : parce que c'était inenvisageable d'être pour elle la sœur du célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu. Car si telle était réellement le cas... selon tout logique...jamais elle n'aurait été confiée... à eux. Jamais. Certes, apparemment Harry avait été maltraité, ce donc elle ne doutait pas, car le jeune gryffond n'était pas un menteur, et n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à faire une telle chose. Mais comparer à ce qu'elle avait... cela lui semblait bien doux.

-Tu es sûre ? Murmura-t-elle, sentant sa mâchoire se crisper.

-Oui, tout à fait sûre. Dumbledore m'avait dit ton nom.

-Que... pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis depuis le début ?

-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire... et je ne voulais pas te brusquée. Apparemment tu changeais de pays, d'école... sa devait déjà faire beaucoup pour toi.

-Pourquoi... si c'est vrai … pourquoi a-t-on été séparé ? Demanda-t-elle, sentant ses mains trembler. Après tout, il y avait peut-être une bonne explication.

-Je... on a voulue te protéger, t'éloigner du conflit pour que tu sois épargnée... que tu ne sois pas menacer, harceler par Voldemort comme je l'ai été. Et sa à marcher...

-Marchée... ?

-Oui car tu as pu grandir dans une famille ou tu as été aimée, protéger et choyer et...

Mais Emy n'écouta pas le reste de ses paroles, tant son sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant cette phrase, qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête...

Ainsi c'était vrai. Elle était la sœur du survivant. Et on l'avait envoyée pour lui épargner de souffrir dans « une famille aimante ».

La jeune fille sentie brusquement quelque chose se briser en elle, une douleur envahir l'intérieur de sa poitrine et de son esprit, tandis qu'elle ressentie comme un froid intense s'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Séléna se mit à rire doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, comme prise de folie, tout en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

-Emy... ?

Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait s'arrêter.

-Aimante... aimante... ha ha ha... ha ha ha...

Ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête, telle un sournois vers d'oreille, tandis qu'elle se sentait dérivée peu à peu, savoir pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour s'en empêcher... si ce n'est retarder l'instant autant que possible.

-Emy qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me fais peur...

Les mots avaient été prononcés d'une manière douce et inquiète. Mais cela l'horripila au plus haut point et Emy sentit brusquement son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

-Ma famille est aimante... ha ha... oui... tellement aimante... et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire sa hein Potter ? Toi qui à la science infuse ? Rétorqua-t-elle violemment, en se redressant soudainement, son rire sinistre laissant place à un regard aussi froid qu'une banquise.

Au fond d'elle-même, l'adolescente savait que le jeune homme n'y était pour rien mais ne pouvait en cet instant lutter contre la pure fureur qui coulait dans ses veines. Et le visage proprement choqué du gryffondore ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment... Sans compter que la haine était pour le moment, la seule corde à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

-Quoi... quoi … quoi ? Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta famille aimante ? J'aurais préféré mourir que d'être envoyé chez mes adorable et aimant « parent », et crois moi, j'échange contre ton oncle et ta tante quand tu veux ! Cracha-t-elle, en mettant autant de haine qu'il lui était possible dans chaque mot, voulant volontairement être blessante au possible... Mais l'éclat de pure douleur qu'elle lut dans les yeux du jeune homme calma sa haine instantanément, réveillant en elle ce froid, cette angoisse et se dégoût d'elle-même qui la faisait dangereusement sombrer...

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne.

Maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Emy !

Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle courait, à en perdre haleine dans la forêt interdite, essayant de semer le jeune homme, ainsi que les souvenirs qui refaisait surface, menaçant de la submerger. Elle ne voulait pas rester en sa présence... elle voulait fuir, tant qu'elle possédait encore un tant soit peu de contrôle, avant de le blesser.

* * *

Harry était totalement perdu et détruit. Son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé : Emy, sa sœur jumelle, sa seule famille de sang qui lui restait, l'avait rejeté. Mais pour le moment, la douleur sourde que ressentait son cœur était pour le moment amoindrie par la foule de question se bousculant dans son esprit. Il s'attendait certes à ce qu'Emy soit bouleversée, mais à ce point... cela dépassait l'entendement. Cet éclat... de folie et surtout de pure fureur qu'il avait aperçue dans ses yeux, l'avait autant blessée qu'effrayer. En effet, c'était comme si une douleur sourde et insoutenable l'avait traversé. Est-ce une manifestation de leur lien ? Était-ce vraiment ces sentiments qu'il avait ressentis ? Si oui, qu'avait-il pu dire pour la blesser à ce point ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit toute ses choses ? Sa famille... Et lui qui pensait que... qu'elle avait été mis à l'abri chez des gens biens selon Dumbledore ! Mais qu'avaient-ils bien pu lui faire ?

Il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec le directeur mais avant, il devait à tout prix, bien que cela ne lui en coûte, chercher la carte des maraudeur et trouver Emy avec l'aide de Drago. C'était pour le moment la personne la plus proche de sa sœur et donc le seul qu'elle laisserait en théorie approcher. L'adolescent sorti en courant de la forêt interdite, essayant de faire au plus vite. En effet, pour avoir fréquenté de nombreuse fois la forêt il était loin d'être rassurée par le fait qu'elle s'y soit aventurer et de la laisser seule en ces lieux. Seulement, s'il s'y perdait, il ne serait pas d'une grande aide non plus. Le gryffondore accéléra la cadence, priant intérieurement Merlin et tous les dieux de la terre réunie pour qu'il n'arrive rien à sa sœur, le temps qu'il puisse se remettre à sa recherche.

* * *

Emy courue, sans discontinuer, jusqu'à ce que toute force ne la quitte et que son corps, contre sa volonté, se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol terreux. Cherchant à nouveau un souffle d'air, elle resta là, prostrée, riant doucement, tandis que son corps était parcouru de spasme, et que les souvenirs affluaient par vague. La jeune fille restait ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, enfermer dans sa bulle au point de ne plus entendre ni voir quoi que ce fut autour d'elle. Les images mentales qui se bousculaient en elle était telle que, pour le moment, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur physique, alors que vue ses blessures, elle aurait déjà dû hurler de douleur.

* * *

Alors qu'il revenait de sa cueillette habituel dans la forêt interdite, Severus sentie une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Une odeur qui ne cessait de l'obsédée depuis maintenant un mois, et qu'il traquait sans relâche dans l'espoir de prendre sa propriétaire en flagrant délit.

Il la suivit, mais toute satisfaction de la « traque » le quitta lorsqu'il la trouva. Elle était là, recroquevillée sur le sol, tremblante, un léger rire s'échappant de ses lèvres, tel un murmure sinistre.

S'il en avait encore été capable, son cœur aurait raté plusieurs battements.

Intriguée et inquiet, le maître des potions se plaça face à elle, l'appelant... mais n'obtins pas la moindre réponse. L'homme s'agenouilla donc à sa hauteur, pour remarquer, choquer, les yeux vert de la jeune fille, terne et empli de larme, qui fixait un point invisible, tandis qu'un mince sourire ornait son visage, d'où ce sinistre rire ne cessait de s'échapper.

-Miss Rosen ? Miss Rosen ? Que faite vous ici ?

Mais malheureusement, toujours aucun résultat. Où elle était trop absente, enfermer dans son monde, pour pouvoir le remarquer, ou bien alors l'adolescente l'ignorait à la perfection.

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus tout en restant face à elle, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelque centimètre d'elle.

Il ne chercha pas à la secouer, pas tout de suite en tout cas. L'ex mangemort attendait de voir tout d'abord si cette promiscuité donnait quelque résultat. Car... même sans ces sens développer, il aurait pu sentir le profonds désespoir qui c'était emparer de l'adolescente.

Peu à peu, il vit les paupières de la jeune Rosen battre doucement, signe qu'elle reprenait lentement mais sûrement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne pût s'empêcher de contempler quelque seconde, subjugué, ses paupières ornée de long cils délicat gorgée d'eau, qui à chaque battement créait de nouveau sillon sur ses joues pâles.

L'homme se gifla mentalement, avant de concentrer son attention sur l'adolescente d'une manière plus pragmatique.

-Rosen, vous m'entendez ?

-Rosen... murmura-t-elle avant de partir dans un nouveau rire, légèrement plus forte que le précédent.

-Miss Rosen, pourquoi êtes...

-Si l'on s'en réfère à ce que Potter à dit, j'ai eu de la chance car ma famille est « aimante »... ha ha... Ha ha ha... rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix amère, avant de repartir dans un nouveau rire nerveux, et sans joie.

Enfin, il comprenait maintenant, du moins en partie, les raisons de son choc, et il maudit Potter pour son manque cruel de tact. Visiblement, à trop regarder son nombril, cela lui était remonté jusqu'au cerveau. Comment pouvait-il penser que forcément si elle avait été écartée, sa vie ait été toute rose ? Décidément, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le jeune n'avait jamais eu sa place à serdaigle. Mais Dumbledore... Comment avait-il pu laisser Em... Rosen comme ça dans la nature sans même surveillée son bien-être régulièrement ? Car au vue de sa réaction certes en partie légitime, mais quelque peu disproportionner, à la maladresse de son frère, il ne lui faisait plus aucun doute que au contraire, son passée devait être bien sombre.

Puis il avisa soudainement de la présence des deux émeraudes qui le fixait, sans ciller, les pupilles rétrécies.

-Vous saviez.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

L'homme soupira.

-Oui, mais depuis peu, comme Potter.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

Il eut un silence.

-Oui c'est vrai... murmura-t-elle, avant d'ajouter : mais Dumbledore n'était-il pas censé protégée Harry ? Et me protéger aussi ? Ou bien... moi je suis inutile alors on s'en fout ?

Il ne comprenait pas la référence à Potter, mais l'homme ne voulait pas perdre de temps à y réfléchir pour le moment. L'état de détresse apparent de la lionne le préoccupait beaucoup trop pour que d'autre sujet ne vienne pour le moment occuper ses pensées.

-Vous êtes très loin d'être inutile Rosen.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi que tout le monde qualifie d'élue.

-Vous en saurez plus en allant trouvez le directeur. Je ne suis pas habilitée à en parler plus en avant avec vous tant qu'il ne vous aura pas parler au préalable. Rétorqua-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulue, avant de serrer discrètement le point, gêné. L'homme était mal-à-l'aise, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette situation, n'ayant jamais été douée pour les relations humaines, et redoutait un peu que sa réponse abrupte ne replonge l'adolescente dans son monde. Mais cette odeur... continuelle et obsédante de son sang qu'il sentait chaque fois que l'adolescente était dans les parages ne l'aidait vraiment pas à garder son sang-froid.

Il l'observa attentivement, et la vit ainsi soupirer, puis semblant plonger en pleine réflexion. L'homme se détendis imperceptiblement : elle n'était pas repartie dans une absence, c'était déjà cela...

De son coter, Emy tentait de réfléchir, de faire un point rapide sur tout ce qui venait de ce passée. La jeune fille se sentait totalement perdue, tant par la nouvelle de sa soudaine parenté avec le fameux Harry Potter que par la colère sourde qu'elle sentait sommeiller en elle... mais étrangement, elle était également troublée par la présence de son professeur de potion. Trouble qui, pour le moment du moins, arrivait à surplomber quelque peu les autres sentiments se bousculant en elle, arrivant de ce fait à l'apaiser quelque peu.

Trouble qui était provoquée par deux éléments : la présence en elle-même de son professeur qui pour une raison lui étant encore inconnue, l'apaisait et ce, depuis leur 1ere rencontre... Mais aussi par ce parfum subtil qui émanait de lui.

C'était un mélange étonnant, à la fois indescriptible et précis. Une d'odeur d'herbe, de cannelle et une autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, mais qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

Au début, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là, aussi près d'elle, tellement ses cauchemars l'avait profondément assaillie, comme dans ses pires moments qu'elle appelait elle-même ses « crises »... Mais, dans son brouillard de folie et de noirceur, cette odeur était parvenue jusqu'à elle, la rassurant étrangement comme couverture bien chaude, et la ramenant peu à peu à la réalité.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait repris pied dans celle-ci qu'elle avait remarqué la présence du professeur Rogue, et par là-même l'origine de cette senteur.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire... Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Emy savait qu'elle devait se relever et sortir de la forêt interdite en compagnie du Professeur Snape qui lui donnerait sûrement malgré la situation, des retenues jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et voir le directeur. Mais, l'adolescente avait comme le pressentiment que cette discussion n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire et vu son état émotionnel, il ne lui en faudrait que peu pour s'emporter et laisser malgré elle exprimer sa magie sous le coup de la colère. Elle sentait encore les paumes de ses mains la picotée.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas affronter la situation. Pas tout de suite.

-Rosen, levez-vous.

-Oui... juste... je veux juste...

Emy ressentait juste l'immense besoin, presque désespérer, de rester là un moment, juste quelque instant. Quelque minute simplement assis là... car elle se sentait étrangement bien ici, assis à même le sol, avec la présence de son professeur et de son odeur... Cela la réconfortait étrangement, car elle avait un sentiment étrange d'irréalité, comme si elle avait eu la chance de s'infiltrer dans un espace-temps hors de tout. Tant qu'elle ne se levait pas, c'était comme si ses problèmes n'existait plus.

Etrangement, il lui sembla que le professeur Snape sembla comprendre, car il ne fit rien pour l'obliger à le suivre et resta simplement là, près d'elle en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de la fixer.

Severus n'obligea pas la gryffondore à le suivre. En effet, il avait parfaitement compris, même si elle ne l'avait pas signifié clairement, son besoin de se poser quelque instant. Après tout, dans les moments sombres de son passé, lui-même aimait par-dessus tout s'isoler pour avoir la sensation d'être suspendue dans le temps.

Il réprima un sourire narquois. Quand il pensait à présent que, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir retrouver la folle course du temps... c'était ironique quand on y pense.

L'homme observa la jeune fille, pendant il ne savait combien de temps, attendant. Elle avait resserré ses jambes contre elle et avait enfouie sa tête dans ses bras. Sa longue chevelure brune ondulée et désordonnée descendait en cascade autour d'elle, tombant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, de sorte qui lui était impossible de voir son visage. L'adolescente était tellement immobile, qu'on aurait pu croire à une statue, si la légère brise présente ne s'amusait pas à soulever quelque mèche, jouant avec les nerfs du professeur de potion. En effet, l'homme éprouvait en observant se manège, la brusque et incompréhensible envie de les toucher, passée doucement les doigts dans les ondulations brune pour en dessinées les courbes, et éprouver leurs douceurs.

Il se sermonna mentalement, serrant les poings. Décidément, cette odeur de sang lui faisait perdre l'esprit et la raison.

Elle ne c'était pas endormie, Severus le savait et ce, pour deux raisons : parce qu'il voyait le léger mouvement de son corps dû à la respiration, mais surtout parce qu'il entendait les battements de son cœur, qui s'était fait légèrement plus rapide pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Intérieurement, Severus bénis Merlin pour que le hasard ait voulue qu'il ait chassée peu de temps avant, car sans cela, il n'aurait décidément pas eu assez de self contrôle pour résister à l'appel du sang, entre son odeur obsédante qui lui asséchait littéralement la gorge et ce son qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa soif, excitant son instinct de prédateur.

Emy quant à elle, profitait de ces quelques instances pour tenter de s'apaiser. Mais, cela était plutôt difficile. En effet, elle sentait sans pouvoir l'expliquer, le regard de Snape sur elle, mais bizarrement cela ne la dérangeait pas... mais provoquait plutôt une accélération de son rythme cardiaque, tandis qu'elle sentait ses joues chauffer. L'adolescente n'avait jamais autant aimée qu'à cet instant précis la longueur de ses cheveux qui permettait de cachée cette réaction corporelle tout à fait étrange et inappropriée.

Retrouvant peu à peu son calme, la gryffondore soupira, avant de relever la tête, et de se lever doucement, de peur de chanceler. Malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de disparaître dans un coin paumée et inhabitée, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester ici ad eternam. Il fallait qu'elle ait cette discussion avec Dumbledore tôt ou tard après tout. Mais ce qu'elle appréhendait vraiment, c'était Harry... Après tout, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à lui comme étant son frère, et ne savait pas si elle y arriverait. A part leurs sangs, leurs apparences, ils n'avaient rien quasiment rien en commun.

Mais après tout, peut-être lui fallait-il juste du temps ?

Avec soulagement, Severus vit enfin l'adolescente relever la tête, une flamme de détermination illuminant ses yeux verts. Ses joues étaient quelque peu rosée, ce qu'il trouva certes étrange, mais il oblitéra bien vite ce détail, tant il était satisfait de la voir enfin debout, et de faire à nouveau face.

L'homme ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était également impressionné. Peu de gens de son âge se serait repris aussi vite.

Severus lui jeta un regard, la jaugeant en se demandant si elle était apte à marcher. Ayant sûrement compris sa question implicite, la lionne hocha la tête, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

En silence, il la rejoignit bien vite, passant en tête, et la guida ainsi au travers de la forêt.

Ils marchaient dans un silence parfait. Severus ne cessait d'observer la gryffondore du coin de l'œil, inquiet, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée de la forêt, Emy entendit la voix grave de Severus brisée le silence :

-Pourquoi être venue dans la forêt interdite ?

-Je... voulais échapper à Harry. Je lui aie répondue assez violemment, et je voulais... m'éloigner avant de m'emporter encore plus que de raison. Je savais qu'il ne me suivrait pas là-dedans. De plus... la forêt ne me fait absolument pas peur...

-Vous dites cela car vous ne connaissez pas le tiers des créatures dangereuses peuplant ces lieux.

-Oh j'en connais déjà quelque unes... comme les acromentules par exemple. Mais... disons qu'il y a certaine chose qui me terrifie bien plus encore...

-Comme ? Demanda l'homme, voulant l'encourager à se confier. En effet, les moments ou la jeune fille se livrait un peu était lui semblait-il fort rare. Même avec le trio d'or, il avait remarqué qu'elle gardait une certaine distance... Comme une carapace invisible.

L'adolescente eut un sourire désabuser.

-Disons juste que je sais que les ténèbres les plus sombres ne se cachent pas forcément ou on le croit.

Le maître des potions soupira, déçu. Elle ne dirait rien de plus, il le savait. Néanmoins, le directeur de serpentard était quelque peu satisfait. La jeune fille se livrait au compte-goutte, certes, mais au moins le faisait-elle.

Ces informations même minime, était très précieuse, et il les conservait soigneusement dans sa mémoire, espérant que les gouttes formeraient bientôt un petit ruisseau le menant à la rivière de la vérité. Car en effet, la jeune Rosen était une véritable énigme. Il avait beau eu demandé, puis éplucher entièrement son dossier scolaire avec une rigueur toute Snapienne, il n'y avait absolument rien qui ne le renseignait sur elle ou sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu enduré, pas même le début d'une piste. Il n'y avait que des commentaires dénué d'intérêt et limite impersonnelle telle que « élève sérieuse mais trop effacée, qui devrait plus s'ouvrir aux autres » ou « élève très sérieuse et appliquer, d'un talent rare en potion »... la seule chose qu'il ait trouvée d'intéressant dans se ramassis de note que madame Maxime osait appeler dossier scolaire était que, apparemment Rosen « possède une magie puissante mais incontrôlable, pouvant d'extériorisé parfois ».

Alors qu'ils sortaient enfin de la forêt, Emy entendit l'homme soupirer, avant de demander, d'une voix désabusée :

-Pour savoir qu'il y a des acromentules... vous êtes revenue dans la forêt n'est-ce pas ? Et ce plus d'une fois je me trompe ?

-Non, répondit simplement la jeune fille, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de le nier. Mais de toute manière, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà. Comment par contre, je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous étiez en colère contre moi en ce moment, et je pense que ça a un lien avec mes escapades. Vous le saviez, mais je ne sais par quel moyen. Peut-être un jour me le direz-vous ?

-Peut-être... répondit l'homme simplement, avisant avec une certaine curiosité l'éclat d'intérêt qu'il avait entre aperçue fugacement dans les yeux de la jeune française. Mais je suppose que, même si je vous sanctionne encore, vous allez y retourner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

L'adolescente ne pût s'empêcher de sourire doucement lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer à cette réponse.

-Bon, alors je vous propose ceci : vous ne vous aventurer plus dans la forêt interdite, et je vous donne des cours supplémentaires de potions, ou vous êtes libre d'expérimenter ce que vous voulez, ou de faire avec moi une potion de votre choix. Il va de soi que les ingrédients sont gracieusement fournie.

Emy avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Venait-il vraiment de lui faire une telle offre ?

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, son cœur dansa de joie.

-Vous... voulez que je sois votre apprentie ?

-Ne mettez pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes. Je vais simplement vous observer et vous supervisée au besoin. Les chances que je vous propose une telle chose qu'un apprentissage dépendrons uniquement de si je juge intéressant ce que je vais pouvoir observer.

Severus avait aussitôt regretté sa proposition sitôt que celle-ci avait franchi ses lèvres. Pas qu'il ne serait pas intéresser par devenir le mentor de quelqu'un de si douée en potion... mais cette offre qui lui avait faite était juste insensée. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter son odeur les peu de fois où il l'avait en cours ou en retenue... L'espion de l'ordre se demanda si une part inconsciente de lui-même n'était pas à cause de son double jeu devenue quelque peu masochiste.

-J'essayerais de ne pas vous décevoir alors... rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Severus tressaillie face à ce sourire, ces pensées dérivants quelques infimes microseconde, avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Ce sourire l'avait déstabilisée.

Mais soudain, des voix se firent entendre, et le visage de la jeune fille redevint sombre, préoccuper.

-Emy ! cria Harry, à la fois immensément soulagée de la revoir entière et inquiète de la voir avec son professeur honni.

-Potter pas la peine de t'égosiller comme ça ! Un peu de dignité bon sang ! S'exclama Drago, mais néanmoins, un soulagement visible se peignait également sur son visage.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Severus murmura discrètement à l'intention de la gryffondore :

-Samedi matin de 7h à 12h

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle acquiesça discrètement.

Enfin, les deux adolescents lui firent face. Emy nota que Harry amorça un mouvement comme pour la prendre dans ses bras, avant de se ravisée, gêner et penaud. L'adolescente s'en voulue un peu, car elle était la cause de sa tristesse. Mais, la gryffondore ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, ni ne savait quoi dire pour rompre la gêne qui s'installait entre eux.

-Tu as rien Emy ? Demanda le blond serpentare.

-Non aucune blessure physique n'est à déplorer, répondit-elle simplement.

Drago, en fin serpentare qu'il était, compris comme son parrain le message, à savoir que, même si son corps allait bien, son esprit en revanche était meurtrie.

-Tant mieux alors parce que, je t'aime bien hein mais si je peux éviter de foutre les pieds dans cette fichue forêt bah sa m'arrange.

A cette remarque, Emy adopta un faible sourire, et Harry ressentie de la jalousie envers Drago. A lui, elle lui souriait tandis que elle le détestait, lui qui était son jumeaux. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas exactement compris pourquoi. Ou plutôt, il espérait avoir mal compris.

-Je comprends.

-Tu veux venir avec moi faire une ballade pour te changer les idées ?

-J'aimerais bien mais je dois aller voir Dumbledore, et j'ai... certaine chose à régler, répondit-elle en lançant un bref regard à Harry. Mais est-ce qu'on peut ce retrouver après le dîner au même endroit que tout à l'heure ?

-Bien sûre... à plus tard alors Emy.

Drago jeta un regard à son parrain, peu rassurer, avant de se détourner et de repartir vers le château, sans un mot.

Dès qu'il jugea son filleul suffisamment éloigné, l'ex-mangemort lança d'une voix autoritaire :

-Suivez-moi, Potter

Voyant la brève étincelle d'hésitation dans le regard de la jeune fille, il précisa après quelques secondes de silence :

-Les deux Potter.

Cela faisait bizarre à Emy de se faire appeler ainsi. Mais, tout bien réfléchie, elle préférait encore ce nom à celui qu'elle portait actuellement.

Doucement, elle s'avança vers Harry et, hésitante, lui pris la main. Il releva la tête, surpris.

-On parlera mais après Dumbledore... d'accord ?

-Heu ok, répondit-il simplement trop heureux qu'elle ait fait un pas vers lui pour songer à protester.

Severus avait observé cela du coin de l'œil, et était heureux qu'elle ait eu le courage d'amorcer un pas vers Potter. Il se demandait néanmoins s'ils arriveraient à être proches, ou si ce crétin congénital finirait par encore tout gâcher avec ses gros sabots.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Noooo Aime : **Un grand merci à toi pour ta review, qui m'a fait d'autant plus plaisir que c'est ma toute première;) je suis contente que le personnage d'Emy te plaise tant ! Moi aussi je l'adore ! XD

C'est vrai que Harry est un peu maladroit avec elle, mais il faut le comprendre : apprendre du jour au lendemain que l'on a une sœur encore en vie alors que l'on se pensait orphelin est à la fois quelque chose de joyeux et d'intimidant... surtout quand la principale concerner n'est pas au courant. XD

De plus, comme il venait tout juste de la rencontrer, notre petit gryffond n'a pas encore cerner toute les facettes de notre chère Emy et à donc peur de mal s'y prendre... sans compter qu'il est quelque peu effrayer, comme n'importe qui dans une situation semblable, d'être rejeter... Mais j'espère que ce chapitre, au nom somme toute révélateur, ne t'aura pas déçus et restera à la hauteur des autres qui t'ont tant plu ! ^^ La suite bien entendue est déjà en cours d'écriture, mais je mets un peu de temps car je me relis beaucoup, tant pour les fautes que j'essaie d'éliminer au maximum que pour ne pas créer d'incohérence avec les autres chapitres, pour que l'ensemble soit « harmonieux » si je puis dire... j'espère simplement que je te fais pas, comme aux autres qui suivent mon histoire, trop attendre entre chaque chapitre ^^''

**Alexyae : **Un grand merci à toi pour ta review^^ je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'aie plue dès le résumée :) en effet j'avais quelque crainte pour ce dernier, j'avais à la fois peur de trop en dire, ou pas assez... J'espère également que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'aura également pas déçu, et je tâcherais de faire de mon mieux pour que cette fanfiction ce développe du mieux possible:)


	5. Chapitre 5: discussion et confusion

Note de l'auteur :

Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous avez passez un bon week-end de Pâques

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! J'ai essayé d'y mettre un soin particulier, tant pour vous dédommager du léger contretemps que par la crainte que j'éprouvais à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur des autres à cause du fait que les examens m'ont pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie ^^

Merci à ceux et celles m'ayant ajouté dans leur alerte et/ou favoris, ainsi que à tous ceux et celles m'ayant laissée des reviews. Votre soutient m'as été particulièrement précieux pour garder courage et surtout confiance en moi pour l'écriture de ce chapitre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 discussions

Dans un parfais silence, les deux griffons accompagner du maître des cachots se rendirent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Alors qu'il marchait, le survivant sentait un millier de question se bousculer dans son esprit, tandis que des émotions contradictoires luttaient en lui.

La joie de sentir sa main dans la sienne était perturbé par l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour elle, accusant encore le choc que la réaction d'Emy, face à révélation de leur lien, lui avait provoquée. Mais étrangement, il ressentait une colère latente, ainsi qu'une douleur au creux de sa poitrine, comme une brusque envie de pleurer, qui n'était pas sienne... était-ce les sentiments d'Emy ? Si oui, pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ? Était-ce à cause de lui ? Car plus que la colère, c'était cette angoisse qui était dérangeante, envahissante, lui donnant presque envie de lui lâcher la main mais le survivant tint bon. Il venait à peine de retrouver véritablement sa sœur, il n'allait pas lâcher prise maintenant. Mais... il aurait tant aimée la réconforter...

La jeune fille, quant à elle, sentait à chaque pas effectuer en direction du directeur son angoisse augmenter de manière de plus en plus inquiétante. Elle avait peur qu'on lui pose des questions au sujet de sa famille si jamais Harry (ou Snape) venait à parler de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. De toute manière, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, la jeune fille était déterminée à tout nier en bloc. Elle ne voulait rien dire... elle ne le pouvait pas. Parce que les représailles sur sa sœur seraient terribles mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle n'arrivait même pas à l'écrire alors parler... surtout devant Harry... et Snape ! Elle en avait des frissons de honte et de dégoût rien que d'y pensée. Non elle ne voulait que personne ne sache, elle voulait oublier. Si sa devait ce savoir elle se jetterait sans la moindre hésitation du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Néanmoins, l'adolescente était étonner en elle-même de constater que, elle éprouvait énormément plus d'angoisse à l'idée que Snape soit au courant plutôt que Harry, ce qui la préoccupa autant que cela la conforta en elle-même que son cerveau était déranger.

Soudain, elle sentie une chaleur diffuse, partir de la paume de sa main et se diffuser dans tout son corps, l'apaisant agréablement d'un coup... La réconfortant.

Surprise, elle se tourna vers Harry, persuader que cela venait de lui, et le remercia d'un sourire. La griffondore ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait exactement, et doutait même que ce transfert d'émotion positive ait été volontaire au vue de l'air perplexe qu'arborait le jeune homme mais cet apaisement lui fit le plus grand bien, lui faisant oublier quelque peu son angoisse.

Le maître des cachots, quant à lui, ne pût s'empêcher tout au long du trajet de jeter de discret regard à ses deux élèves…dont la majorité était, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, destinée à la jeune fille. En effet, l'odeur de son sang était toujours aussi enivrante mais la peur qu'il sentait émaner d'elle, exaltant un parfum de plus en plus intense, excitait sa curiosité ainsi que la créature sombre qui sommeillait en lui. Cela agissait sur lui comme la plus douce des liqueurs et Severus tentait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle, car cette peur engourdissait son esprit humain tandis qu'à l'inverse, son vampire se faisait de plus en plus réveiller et intenable. Il ferma les yeux en toute discrétion quelques instants. Heureusement que, sa part vampirique tout comme lui, était intriguée et inquiet par cette peur au point de relégué l'appel de la soif en arrière. Sinon, il n'aurait eu aucune chance d'échapper à l'appel de la chair de la créature de la nuit sommeillant au tréfonds de son être.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la gargouille. D'une voix morose, le professeur Snape prononça « fraise tagada ». Aussitôt, au grand étonnement d'Emy, la gargouille laissa place à un escalier.

Les deux adolescents y montèrent, le professeur Snape fermant la marche. Aussitôt, la gargouille se mit à bouger, montant comme un ascenseur moldue, pour finir par s'arrêter rapidement devant une porte de bois sombre.

Le professeur s'avança au-devant des adolescents, et toqua trois fois, tandis que les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent simultanément de respirer quelques secondes, la tension augmentant d'un cran. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, invitant les visiteurs à pénétrer dans la pièce.

A peine eût-elle fait un pas dans la pièce, que la jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher d'être effarée par la différence colossale qui existait entre le bureau de la directrice de Madame Maxime qui en raccord avec le reste de l'établissement, était luxueux et d'architecture classique, décorée avec harmonie... et celui de Dumbledore qui était quelque peu désordonnée, et certes simple mais en même temps étrange, décorer avec des objets plus ou moins ancien dont elle n'en connaissait pas l'usage pour la grande majorité. Deux antithèses en sommes.

D'un geste, le directeur fit apparaître trois chaises et les invitât à s'installer.

La jeune fille pris place avec appréhension, se demandant ce qui l'attendait. En effet, elle était mal à l'aise, ne sachant si c'était à elle ou au directeur de commencer à parler. De toute manière, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Tout ce qu'elle désirait en cet instant précis, c'était sortir de ce bureau et de disparaître le plus vite possible dans son dortoir jusqu'au dîner.

-Un bonbon au citron ? Demanda aimablement le directeur.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux de surprise, s'attendant à tout sauf à cela, avant de répondre par la négative.

En voyant cela, Severus poussa mentalement un soupir exaspérer. Croyait-il vraiment que c'était le moment pour ce genre de chose ?

Harry quant à lui, sourie d'un air désabusé. En effet, il était habitué maintenant aux manies étranges de Dumbledore et, même si elle n'avait pour lui pas plus de sens qu'aux autres, au moins l'indifférait-elle à présent.

-Bien alors je vais être direct. Harry ta avouer votre parenté... Est-ce qu'il ta parler de la prophétie ? demanda Dumbledore de but en blanc.

-De la prophétie ? Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue et légèrement angoissée, ayant le pressentiment qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle allait entendre. De plus, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi on lui parlait de sa car ce qui lui importait c'était de comprendre pourquoi elle avait été séparé de son... de Harry.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Si même en pensée elle n'arrivait pas à l'appeler « frère » cela promettait pour la suite.

-Tu sais qu'on me surnomme « L'Elue » ou encore « Le survivant », intervint Harry.

-Oui, enfin c'est comme ça que te nomme les journaux. Le premier revenant beaucoup plus que le second depuis le retour supposé de « Voldemort »

Les trois autres la regardèrent, étonner.

-Quoi ? Je me trompe ? demanda la lionne, intriguée.

-Non... c'est que beaucoup de personnes n'osent prononcer le nom de ce mage noir, intervint Snape.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un nom... A moins que ce dernier ne soit ensorcelé, je ne vois pas de raison de craindre sa prononciation.

-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi sur cela Emy... mais son retour n'est pas supposée. Intervint le griffondore, le visage soudainement assombrie.

Le sang de la jeune fille se figea.

-Pardon ? Mais pourtant... les journaux français ont fortement insistée sur le fait que cela était sûrement un canular...

-Il est réel Emy. Répondit Harry d'une voix sombre. Je l'ai vue... en quatrième année. Dans un cimetière... il a tué un élève... à couper la main d'un homme nommé Petitgrow et s'est servie de mon sang... notre sang, pour revenir.

A ces mots, Emy se sentie blanchir de manière considérable, tandis que des images repassait dans son esprit. Alors, ce soir-là... ce cauchemars … n'en était pas un ?

La jeune fille sentie ses mains trembler. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?

-Emy ? L'appela Harry, inquiet de la voir dans cet état.

-Je t'ai vue... ce jour-là.

-Comment ça ?

-J'étais épuisée et comme j'avais mon après-midi de libre, je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte sur mon bureau en lisant... et j'ai tout vue... le cimetière... l'adolescent mort... toi... tout. Mais je pensais que... que c'était un mauvais rêve un peu tordue. Alors sa veux dire que les autres... ?

-Quoi ? Tu as donc des visions de Voldemort toi aussi ? Mais si tu m'a vue alors pourquoi quand on s'est rencontré... ?

-Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un hasard... Mais qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire de vision, de prophétie ?

-Albus commencé par le début voulez-vous ? Intervint Snape

Dumbledore hocha la tête, avant de reprendre :

-Une prophétie a été faite avant votre naissance. C'est celle-ci qui à décider de votre destin, non pas parce qu'elle devait ce réalisée, mais parce que Voldemort à choisit de la croire. En effet, une prophétie n'a, dans la majorité des cas, de véritable pouvoir que si on croie en sa réalisation. Ainsi, je vais vous faire la faire entendre, vous comprendrez mieux ainsi. Elle a été énoncée par le professeur Trelawney, qui enseigne actuellement la divination à Poudlard.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le directeur fit venir à lui une petite fiole au contenue gris et brumeux. Puis, après maint mouvement de baguette de sa part (et ou Emy sentie des relents puissants de magie affluer par vague), celle-ci s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

Aussitôt, de la fumée argentée s'en échappa, voletant jusqu'à former la silhouette fantomatique d'une femme aux yeux démesurément grossi par des verres épais. Emy reconnue un des professeurs présent au jour de la rentrer. Celle-ci, d'une voix grave, erratique qui formait un contraste quelque peu étrange avec sa frêle silhouette, commença à prononcer une suite de parole qui devait se graver par la suite pour toujours dans la mémoire de l'adolescente :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... _

_Ce pouvoir... sera détenu par l'énergie de son double, marqué du sceau protecteur... Ce pouvoir sera détenu par son double, essence de la magie antique… mais l'essence est à double visage, à double tranchant… le double devra prendre garde à ne pas se laisser dominer par le néant…_

Les dernières paroles moururent dans un murmure, en même temps que la silhouette fantomatique, sous les yeux écarquillée d'effroi de la jeune fille, qui paradoxalement, restait aussi silencieuse et immobile qu'une statue.

-Emy ? Appela timidement Harry

-Je... je ne comprends pas.

-Vos parents étaient des sorciers très puissants Emy. Ils ont affrontées par trois fois tous deux Voldemort, et ont à chaque fois échapper à la mort. Rare sont ceux qui peuvent ce vanté d'un tel exploit. Seul un autre couple a réussi ce tour de force: Alice et Frank Londubas. Du moins, avant qu'ils ne finissent à Sainte Mangouste.

-Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je me suis retrouver séparer de Harry, ni pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas choisi Neville et encoure moins mon rôle dans tout ça. De plus mes parents... C'est facile pour vous de dire sa mais pour ma part, je ne les ait pas connue ni n'ai jamais eu aucune information sur eux, alors si vous pouviez me dire leur prénom et pourquoi ils ont dû de base affronter ce mage noir, ça m'aiderais à situer, rétorqua-t-elle au directeur d'un ton cassant.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as même pas une photo d'eux ? Demanda Harry, choqué. Pourtant moi...

-Visiblement tu as été mieux lotis que moi, répondit Emy, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

L'adolescente serra les dents, retenant à grand peine un « dans tous les sens du terme » qui lui brûlait les lèvres, répétant comme un mantra dans sa tête que le pauvre n'y était pour rien, et qu'il avait juste subit comme elle ce que d'autre avait décidé pour eux.

D'ailleurs ce dernier ne répliqua pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux et de se mordre la lèvre, gênée.

-il s'appelait James Potter et... Lily Evans, prononça le professeur Snape dans un souffle.

La jeune griffondore se tourna vers lui, surprise, tant par le fait qu'il connaissait cette information que par la manière radicalement différente dont ces deux prénoms avait été prononcée. C'était subtil mais... elle avait entr'aperçue du mépris dans le premier, tandis que le second était marqué par la douceur.

L'agacement d'Emy augmenta. Pour une raison qu'elle ne savait pas, cette douceur dans sa voix, même imperceptible, lui était douloureux. Elle aurait voulue...

Heureusement, alors qu'elle était sous le point d'être horrifiée par l'aboutissement de sa pensée, celle-ci fut interrompue par Dumbledore, qui reprit :

-J'en suis navré, mais ceci était nécessaire pour ta sécurité. Si tes parents, enfin vos parents se sont retrouvé autant face à Voldemort, c'est parce qu'il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation clandestine résistant contre ses partisans. Lorsque Voldemort a eu vent de la prophétie, il l'a pris au mot, et a donc décidée de tuer Harry avant qu'il ne devienne une menace, inconscient que c'était justement en faisant cela qu'il mettait cette dernière en marche.

-Mais pourquoi Harry et pas Neville ?

-Parce que le seigneur des ténèbres est un sang-mêlé, tout comme vous deux, tandis que Neville est un sang-pur. Il se reconnaissait plus en Harry de ce fait. Lâcha le maître des potions d'un ton dédaigneux

-Ça ne rend que plus ironique le fait qu'il défende la suprématie des sangs-pur...Mais et moi dans tout ça ?

-Voldemort, ou Tom comme j'aime à l'appeler, n'a appris que la première partie de la prophétie. Il n'a pas eu connaissance de celle concernant le pouvoir d'Harry et son détenteur... et cette partie te concernait Emy. Tu n'es pas destinée à tuer Voldemort directement, certes. Mais tu es celle détentrice du pouvoir qui va servir à Harry pour le vaincre... celle marquée du sceau protecteur, détenant l'essence de la magie antique...

-Vous... non... non...

Elle sentait son cœur s'affoler, ainsi que l'angoisse de tout à l'heure revenir au galop. Non, ce n'était pas possible... c'était même absolument hors de question ! Sa vie était déjà bien assez pénible comme sa entre son beau-père psychopathe qu'elle devait fuir, sa sœur qu'elle devait protéger, ses blessures dont elle devait à tout prix trouver un remède sous peine de quitté prématurément cette terre, et enfin la révélation de son lien de parenté avec juste l'un des sorcier les plus célèbres de ce monde ! Alors non, désolée pour le reste des sorciers de la planète mais selon elle, devoir se coltiner le mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle et sauver le reste du monde en prime... ce n'était non pas la goutte d'eau mais carrément la mare à ce stade-là, qui faisait déborder le vase.

Se reprenant, la jeune fille, inspira, puis expira lentement en faisant le vide dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre le contrôle en cet instant. Discrètement, elle laissa pendre ses mains dans le vide, dans l'espoir que ces paumes, qui commençaient doucement mais sûrement à devenir brûlante, puisse s'apaiser par le mince courant d'air frais qui semblait circuler dans la pièce.

-Emy... n'as-tu jamais remarqué que ta magie était instable car présent en trop grande quantité ? Et ce pentagramme au sternum... Ce n'est pas un symbole ordinaire. Depuis le commencement de la magie, ce symbole, lorsqu'il n'est pas inversée, et un puissant symbole de protection. Tu es sa jumelle... son double. Sachant qu'il n'avait connaissance que d'une partie, tes parents ont voulue essayer de te protéger. De te préserver de cette guerre... Car après tout, ne sachant pas ce que tu représentais, ce n'est pas parce que la partie concernant Harry c'était réalisée que cela ferait de même pour toi. Ainsi, bien que tu sois resté avec eux pendant la première année de ta vie tout comme ton frère, tu as été cachée du reste de leur connaissance, sauf moi bien entendue. Nous ne pouvions prendre aucun risque. D'où le fait que nous n'ayons pas transmise la moindre information sur tes origine lorsque l'on ta confier à un orphelinat moldue. Mais heureusement, tu as été adoptée très rapidement, par une certaine Mademoiselle Kent, qui a ensuite épousée monsieur Stephen Rosen, que je connais personnellement et qui j'en suis sûre a été un père exemplaire pour toi.

A ces mots, Emy tressaillie, réprimant un fou rire tandis qu'un goût amer envahissait sa bouche.

En la voyant pâlir, Harry s'avança et lui pris la main, qui à son grand étonnement était très chaude, avant de se tourner vers le directeur.

-Professeur...

Mais à peine eu-t-il prononcer ce mot, qu'une douleur intense traversa sa paume et envahie son corps, de manière soudaine et abrupte.

Intriguée, il se tourna vers Emy.

Celle-ci lui jetait un regard brûlant, tandis qu'un sentiment d'angoisse, encore plus intense que tout à l'heure, l'envahie, arrachant au jeune homme un faible gémissement.

Il s'écarta brusquement, haletant. Tout griffondore peu subtile qu'il était, il avait parfaitement compris le message.

-Harry, quelque chose ne vas pas ? Demanda Dumbledore, soudain inquiet, jetant des regards appuyé en direction de la jeune fille.

-Oui... ça va... j'ai juste sentie brusquement les sentiments d'Emy en lui tenant la main. Sa ma surpris, c'est tout.

-Vraiment ? Mais qu'à tu ressentie ?

-Je viens de découvrir un peu qui était mes parents, que j'ai un frère jumeau qui sort de nulle part et que je suis mêlée à une prophétie qui va m'obliger à affronter un des plus puissant psychopathe que la terre ait portée... à votre avis ? Rétorqua Emy d'un ton venimeux, à la limite de l'impolitesse.

Le maître des cachots, quant à lui n'était pas dupe une seule seconde. Quoi qu'ai ressentie Potter, cela avait avoir avec la dernière phrase du directeur, à savoir sa famille. Il en était persuadé. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la discrète pâleur qu'avait prise son visage en entendant Albus parler de son père adoptif, la légère tension de ses muscles, ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui étaient devenue erratique. Il déglutie péniblement, partager entre la soif… et l'inquiétude.

Le directeur ne releva pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux quelques instants tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de répondre :

-Oui, bien sûre. Une question peu brillante en effet.

Puis se tournant vers Harry, il reprit :

-Que voulais-tu me dire Harry ?

-Si... Si Voldemort m'a marquée comme son égal, Emy aussi n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que on a les mêmes particularités transmises par lui ? Et comment se fait-il que Hagrid ne l'ai pas vue lorsqu'il m'a trouvé ? Comment Voldemort a-t-il pût ne pas la voir? Demanda-t-il en passant délibérément à un sujet qui, aussi important qu'il fût à ces yeux, n'était pas néanmoins celui qu'il avait voulue au départ aborder.

-Parfaitement Harry. Tom à involontairement marquée Emy également comme son égale tout comme elle a survécut par le sacrifice que Lily à fait de sa vie pour vous sauver. De ce fait, la théorie voudrais qu'effectivement vous ayez les mêmes particularités mais...

Puis, le vieil homme se tourna vers Emy :

-Emy... tu as donc des visions tout comme Harry des agissements de Tom. Parles-tu également au serpent ?

-Oui... répondit-elle dans un souffle, tandis qu'elle ferma brièvement les yeux, chassant des souvenirs qui refaisaient surface à l'évocation de ce don.

-Bien alors il vous a involontairement transmise les mêmes facultés.

Le directeur marqua une pose, pendant laquelle il observa les deux adolescents, stupéfait par leur ressemblance et remerciant la chance que Merlin ait bien voulue lui accorder que personne n'ai remarqué celle-ci avant aujourd'hui.

-Si Tom, puis Hagrid, ne t'ont pas vue Emy, c'est parce que j'avais apposée un puissant charme sur toi, qui avait pour effet que seul tes parents et moi-même puisse te voir... Bien que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, Harry pouvait te voir également malgré le sort, car il est inefficace entre jumeaux. De ce fait, vous étiez ensemble dans le même berceau quant Tom à tenter de tuer Harry. Et, je ne sais trop comment, mais ta magie enfantine, quelque peu problématique car débordante déjà à l'époque, à sentie le danger et, au moment où le sortilège de mort s'élançait vers lui, tu l'as pris dans tes bras et tu as lié sa magie à la tienne, qui s'est elle-même fondue dans celle créer par le sacrifice de ta mère pour faire apparaître un bouclier telle que je n'en avait jamais vue. La protection de ta mère ainsi que la tienne à créer le curieux effet de faire rebondir le sortilège contre Tom, tout en ricochant en partie sur vous deux, quand bien même au départ il n'aurait dû le faire que sur Harry. D'où le fait que vous soyez tout deux marquée, mais d'une manière différente. Après ce drame, le sortilège était encore actif vue que j'en étaits le lanceur, ce qui fait qu'Hagrid n'ait pris que Harry, tandis que je me suis après son départ personnellement rendue sur les lieux pour te récupérer, et mettre fin au sort...

-...et m'envoyer dans un orphelinat moldue. La suite je la connais. Mais comment savez-vous ce qui s'est passée vue que vous n'étiez pas présent ? Comment savez-vous que je l'ai pris dans mes bras ?

-Parce que j'ai fouillé dans ton esprit.

A ses mots, le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour.

-Albus mais étiez-vous complètement inconscient de pratiquer la legilimencie sur un enfant aussi jeune ? Cela aurait pu lui créer des dommages cérébraux irréversibles !

-Severus ! Je le sais parfaitement mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour savoir ce qui c'était passée ! Harry était déjà emmener par Hagrid, et il était dans un état plus faible qu'elle. Je devais savoir comment s'était déroulée les événements pour déterminée si elle avait été découvert par Tom ou non, et voir ainsi si je pouvais respectée l'une des dernières volontés de Lily et de James, à savoir la mettre à l'abri tant qu'il y avait des chances de la soustraire à cette guerre.

L'ex-mangemort ne répondit rien, mais son regard encore plus noir que d'habitude parlait pour lui.

Il était profondément mal-à-l'aise. En effet, l'homme s'en voulait terriblement : quel que soit ce qu'avais enduré Rosen, c'était en partie de sa faute car, s'il n'avait pas divulguée cette partie de prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être auraient-ils eu encore leur parents, et qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse. Peut-être que Lily... serait toujours en vie.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir maudit ayant à jamais détruit sa vie. Il était passée avant le demi-géant, et sans un regard pour le corps de James Potter qui était étendue de tout son long dans l'entrer, il c'était diriger directement à l'étage, la peur l'envahissant comme jamais encore depuis le début de sa vie... pour la trouver enfin. Mais il était trop tard.

Elle était là, son corps gracile étendue devant le berceau, ces magnifiques cheveux couleur flamme s'étalant autour d'elle comme une auréole, le regard fixe et vide, les joues encore baigné de larme.

C'est à peine s'il avait remarqué l'enfant pleurant dans son berceau.

Il s'était avancé lentement, tremblant de tous ses membres. L'ex-mangemort se souvenait encore des sentiments qui c'était bousculer en lui à ce moment précis, avec la même netteté que si les événements avait eu lieu la veille. Cette stupeur... ce sentiment d'irréalité... que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Puis un pas.

Deux pas.

La vision de son corps qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Puis la réalisation... et quelque chose qui ce brisait profondément, douloureusement au fonds de lui.

Il se souvenait parfaitement encore du bruit qu'avait fait s'est genoux en heurtant le sol, lorsqu'il s'était effondrer. Bruit seulement en effet, car la douleur dans sa poitrine était-elle qu'il semblait anesthésier du reste.

L'homme se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation du poids de la jeune femme contre lui, alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras comme si, par ce geste, il pouvait encore l'empêcher de partir. Pleurant comme il n'avait encore jamais pleuré.

Oui, il se souvenait de tout. Même de la douceur de sa peau lorsqu'il lui avait fermé à jamais ses si beau yeux vert, et qu'il avait essuyé ses dernières larmes.

Son point se serra, tandis qu'il ferma les yeux l'espace de quelque seconde, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et de revenir à la réalité qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas le moment de repensée à ce jour maudis.

Emy discrètement, avait observé le maître des cachots, et avait remarquée non sans inquiétude que l'espace de quelque seconde, son regard s'était voilée, avant que ses poings ne se serre convulsivement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Cela l'inquiétait énormément. Sans savoir comment, elle sentait que l'homme n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et qu'il avait besoin de sortir de ce bureau.

Elle-même de toute manière n'était pas très à l'aise.

-En avez-vous fini Monsieur ?

-Oui presque. Je terminerais juste par ceci : je veux que tous les deux, dit-il en désignant les deux adolescents, que vous vous entraîniez à exercer votre magie jumellique. Pour cela je vous ferais parvenir un livre de ma bibliothèque personnel. Il est très important que, pour avoir le plus de chance possible de vaincre Tom, que vous puissiez atteindre le plus haut niveau possible d'osmose de vos magies et de vos esprits. Mais, au vue du fait que cela fait à peine un mois que vous vous connaissez et que vous puissiez déjà échanger des émotions, je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop d'inquiétude à avoir de ce coter-là. Ensuite Emy, je voudrais que tu travailles de ton coter à extériorisé ta magie pour que tu puisses découvrir quel est ton don, et ainsi non seulement tu deviendras plus puissante mais en plus, ta magie sera moins instable car aura une source d'extériorisation catalyseur.

Cette requête inquiéta la jeune fille, pour plusieurs raison, à savoir qu'elle allait devoir se rapprocher d'Harry... et si la partie physique ne la gênait pas plus que cela (après tout c'était... son frère) autant la partie mentale risquait d'être plus ardue. Car effectivement, qui disait osmose des esprits disaient fatalement entrer facilement dans l'esprit de l'autre... Or pour Emy, il était absolument hors de question que qui que ce soit pénètre dans ses pensées. Déjà qu'elle ne les supportait pas elle-même... il était hors de question qu'elle fasse subir ses souvenirs à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la demande du directeur, tant pour la magie jumellique que la sienne au sens propre, l'inquiétait également par le fait que cela signifiait dépenser encore de l'énergie... Comment allait-elle faire, elle qui était déjà sur une pente glissante ? La jeune fille avait déjà du mal à avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour garder un niveau correcte en cours...

Emy soupira profondément. Bon une seule chose à la fois. Pour le moment...

Elle jeta un regard à son professeur de potion, et remarqua que les jointures de ses mains étaient devenue blanche tant ses poings étaient contracter, tandis que son regard semblait absent, la tête légèrement basse par apport à d'habitude...

Oui... Pour le moment, le plus important était de sortir d'ici.

Mais, une partie de cette prophétie la concernant restait confuse pour elle. Que voulait dire celle-ci à propos du néant ? La jeune fille déglutie. Elle avait effectivement une idée de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier… mais elle espérait sincèrement ce trompée.

-Monsieur le directeur… Que signifient les paroles de la prophétesse me concernant sur le néant ?

A cette question, la jeune fille le regarda fixement sans ciller, en attente d'une réponse, et remarqua que les traits du mage ce durcir quelque peu en une subtile grimace de contrariété, tandis qu'elle sentait le regard des deux autres sur eux. Apparemment, il semblait que l'homme avait espérer qu'elle ne pose pas cette question.

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même malheureusement. J'espère profondément que justement, nous puissions trouver des réponses ou au moins des indices sur cette partie par l'exploration et le développement de ta magie.

Emy, se mordit le bout de la langue, s'empêchant de prononcer une réponse cinglante. L'explication du Directeur était loin de lui convenir, d'autant plus qu'elle avait le pressentiment qu'au contraire, il semblait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne le disait.

-Bien professeur. Pouvons-nous à présent disposer ? demanda-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le maître des potions.

-Oui bien sûre mais... juste une chose Emy : n'y aurait-il rien dont tu veuilles me parler ?

Surprise, la lionne leva son regard vers le vieillard. Savait-il quelque chose ?

Puis soudainement, les paroles qu'ils avaient prononcé concernant son père si parfait revinrent danser dans son esprit, se répétant comme une sournoise litanie funèbre, qui insidieusement l'emplissait de colère et de ressentiment.

Ses paumes la brûlaient à présent. Elle ne devait pas s'attarder.

Plantant son regard dans le sien, Emy répondit d'une voix calme qui était en totale contradiction avec le sentiment de haine qui courait dans ses veines à la vue de cet homme qui osait la regarder avec ce petit air inquiet totalement déplacer, et répondit, avec son sourire le plus serpentesque :

-Non professeur, il n'y a rien. Sur ce, je vous prie de m'excusez, mais je dois m'en retourner dans ma salle commune.

Harry était sidéré. Il se ressemblait tant... il avait lui-même déjà prononcer ses mots... le sourire serpentare en moins. Que signifiait-il ? Et pourquoi avait-elle fixée Dumbledore ainsi ?

Ce dernier resta silencieux, se contentant de hocher la tête en silence.

Immédiatement, Emy se tourna de nouveau vers le professeur Snape essayant de planter son regard dans le sien, sans succès. Une douleur naquit à l'intérieur de sa poitrine... sourde, dérangeante. L'homme semblait fuir son regard, comme si ce dernier lui était douloureux, chose que jamais encore il n'avait faite.

Cela chassa en un éclair les questions torturants ses pensées que la prophétie avait amenées. Elle mourrait d'envie, pour la première fois de sa vie, de prendre la main d'un homme, la sienne, ou le bras. Peut- importe… Tout ce que la jeune fille souhaitait, c'était de pouvoir l'empoigner pour le sortir d'ici.

Mais... cela aurait été incorrect, dans tous les sens du terme. Aussi, se contenta-t-elle de demander, d'un ton plus calme que l'agitation qui régnait dans son esprit :

-Professeur Snape... Pouvez-vous nous raccompagner ? J'aimerais vous posez quelque questions en route si vous le voulez bien...

-Bien sûre... répondit simplement ce dernier en hochant la tête, le regard fixé sur un point invisible devant lui, qui lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

-Miss Rosen... à moins que vous ne vouliez à présent vous appeler Miss Potter ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

A ses mots, l'adolescente se retourna doucement pour faire face au vieil homme, luttant pour ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre colère sur son visage, et fit semblant de prendre quelque instant pour réfléchir à cette question dont personnellement elle avait déjà trouvé la réponse. Si la lionne aurait pu répondre franchement, elle aurait rétorqué du tac-au-tac une remarque acerbe, du genre que tout ce qui pouvait définitivement la séparer et l'aider à oublier l'homme qui n'avait de père que le nom était le bienvenue mais bien entendue, rare ont toujours été les libres paroles. De plus... elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups, dans le sens ou cela était faire un pas vers Harry sans compter sur le fait que porter le nom du survivant était un atout non négligeable si demain elle devait avoir besoin de soutien pour s'enfuir avec sa sœur.

-Au vue des circonstances, je suppose que Miss Potter est à présent plus approprier. La jeune fille se demandait en elle-même comment réagirait cet homme qui lui servait de père à la révélation de ses origines. Mal sûrement : après tout il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle descendait de mangemort. Encore un mensonge de plus...

A cette réponse, Severus grimaça. Pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas lui-même, il aurait aimée entendre une autre réponse. Le fait qu'elle choisisse définitivement ce nom, la reliait de manière plus concrète à son ex-pire ennemi. En effet, inconsciemment, le fait de devoir l'appeler par un autre nom rendait la filiation moins concrète à ses yeux.

-Bien je notifierais le changement à tes parents, ainsi qu'à tes enseignants.

-Mais... si vous faites cela, Voldemort va être au courant ! S'exclama Harry.

-Il l'est déjà. Rétorqua simplement Emy. La question est de savoir depuis quand...

-Peu après la rentrée, il a entendu les rumeurs colporter par les élèves comme quoi une jeune fille ressemblant de manière plus que troublante à Potter était présente à Poudlard, ainsi que le petit exploit produit par celle-ci en cours de défense. Répondit Snape. Il en a été vivement surpris et intriguer et à demander d'enquêter dessus... et avant-hier, il a eu je ne sais comment un portrait de vous. Il est en train d'enquêter pour en savoir plus mais, lorsqu'il la vue, il n'a eu aucun doute quant au fait que vous étiez jumeaux et était... passablement furieux. Il pense que le pouvoir que possède Potter et qu'il ignore est le fait qu'il puisse avoir recours à la magie jumellique.

-Donc le grand mage noir à finalement compris la suite de la prophétie tout seul comme un grand alors...

-Oui, en quelque sorte il sait que vous êtes une partie importante du pouvoir qui permettrait à Potter de le vaincre mais il ne sait pas que vous êtes en quelque sorte « l'arme ultime » si j'ose dire. Il reste donc persuader qu'il y a un risque que Potter puisse le vaincre quand bien même vous mourriez aussi s'il doit choisir qui éliminée en premier, son choix ne se portera pas sur vous Miss Ro... Potter. De plus, il semble très … intrigué par votre potentiel magique.

-Oh joie ! Je suis en seconde place dans sa liste de gens à abattre ! Mais... comment savez-vous tout ceci professeur Snape ? Demanda l'adolescente, curieuse.

L'homme ne répondit pas, et sembla se rembrunir encore plus que tout à l'heure, si cela était possible.

-C'est parce que c'est un espion de l'ordre Emy. Un mangemort repentie qui espionne Voldemort pour l'ordre du phénix. Répondit Harry, prenant sur lui pour ne pas répondre désagréablement. Il avait en effet remarqué depuis leur rencontre que sa sœur semblait profondément respecter Snape, et ne voulait pas la froisser.

A ces mots, la jeune française fût surpris et, elle pouvait bien ce l'avouer à elle-même, fût pendant l'espace d'une seconde inquiète. Puis, elle se rappela du comportement que l'homme avait eu envers elle depuis le peu qu'elle le connaissait, et ce dernier c'était toujours montrer courtois... à sa façon bien sûre. C'était quelqu'un de bien, elle en était persuader. Il devait y avoir une explication, sombre certes, mais n'était-elle pas habituer aux ténèbres à présent ?

L'espace d'un instant, le maître des cachots croisa le regard de l'adolescente. Ce regard qu'il évitait depuis qu'Albus avait évoqué Lily, ce dernier lui étant incroyablement douloureux, tant il était semblable à la défunte. Néanmoins, lorsque Potter avait révélé son statut de mangemort, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. L'homme voulait voir sa réaction... et fût surpris de ce qu'il vit, ou plutôt de ce qu'il ne vit pas, dans ses yeux émeraudes : aucune peur, aucune fureur... aucun dégoût. Seulement une surprise extrême, bientôt calmé par une flamme de détermination.

Il détourna le regard, gêné, ne sachant que penser. Le maître des potions en cet instant aurait tout donner pour s'enfermer seul dans la noirceur de ses cachots, et se noyer dans le whisky pur feu jusqu'à pouvoir sombrer dans un sommeil lourd salvateur, qui l'empêcherait de repenser à Lily, à l'odeur de sang émanant de Rosen... a tant de chose. Merlin serait-il assez clément pour une fois pour accéder à sa requête ?

-Professeur Dumbledore, pouvons-nous à présent y aller ? Demanda Emy.

-Bien entendue... mais, pouvez-vous attendre quelque instant le professeur Snape ? J'ai juste quelque mot à lui confier en privée avant de vous le laissez, répondit-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Le sourire d'Emy se figea légèrement, tandis que, sous l'exaspération et la fureur qui s'insinua brusquement dans ses veines, de la magie finit par s'échapper involontairement de ses mains... mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne se passa. Sûrement un sort de protection sur le mobilier, tant l'air était saturé de magie... Mais cela n'était pas plus mal, car cela lui laissait l'espoir que peut-être, le directeur n'aurait rien remarquée.

-Bien sûre professeurs. Harry et moi attendrons près de la gargouille.

* * *

Une fois que les deux jeunes furent sortis sans un mot de plus, Severus vit le visage d'Albus devenir sombre, tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupire.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir éveillé de mauvais souvenir à votre mémoire Severus.

-De toute manière, il s'éveille presque toujours à chaque nuit alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous m'avez retenue n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage du directeur eut un mince sourire.

-J'ai la nette impression que cette très chère enfant ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup...

-Parce qu'elle a sûrement remarqué que vous ne lui disiez pas tout Albus….

-Vous parlez sûrement de la partie de la prophétie sur le néant… je ne lui aie pas menti Severus. Du moins, pas vraiment. Je n'ai qu'une hypothèse, sans plus.

-Qui est ?

-Stupide, mais je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre. J'espère sincèrement me trompé : mais je pense que malheureusement, le néant serait une métaphore désignant la face noir de son âme que chacun de nous possède… et qu'Emy serait disons, plus disposée que la normale à ce laissée submergée par celle-ci, bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serais le cas. Après tout, son enfance a été pour le moins paisible…

En entendant ses mots, Severus se crispa. Cette théorie était loin d'être stupide, surtout qu'il avait l'intime conviction que l'enfance de la jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir tout sauf « paisible ».

Le directeur soupira de nouveau, avant de relever la main de son bras droit, retirant une montre en or graver de symbole étrange dont la vitre c'était brisée mais à peine eut-il effleuré le bracelet que l'objet s'écroula en morceau.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le maître des cachots perdit de sa superbe, au point d'en laisser transparaître sa surprise. Il avait en effet reconnue une montre magique qui, non contente de coûter un bras et de prévoir l'heure ainsi que le mouvement des astres, offrait une certaine protection à son porteur.

-Zut... j'aimais bien cette montre... soupira le directeur.

-C'est Miss Rosen qui a fait cela ?

-Tout à fait, et bien que je pense qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait consciemment, il est préoccupant que malgré tous les sorts de protection mis en place, ses pouvoirs soient assez puissant pour faire ce minime dégâts en étant encore en état « d'hibernation » si j'ose dire... D'où le fait qu'il est très important qu'elle apprenne à manipuler sa magie, car elle pourrait finir par blesser quelqu'un.

-Et pourquoi ne pas vous en être préoccupé avant ? Rétorqua l'ancien mangemort d'un ton acerbe,

-Avant, elle ne risquait pas de se faire contrôler par Tom ! Je suis sûre qu'il va tenter ce qu'il a déjà tenté sur Harry, à savoir contrôler son esprit en se servant de la connexion qu'il existe entre eux dès qu'il aura trouvé comment faire.

-Et que voulez-vous que je fasse Albus ? Lui apprendre la légilimencie ?

-Exactement... pas dans l'immédiat certes car cela lui ferait trop de dépense d'un seul coup. Mais c'est une possibilité que je n'exclue pas.

-Il n'y a que vous pour penser que je vais réussir avec elle là où j'ai échoué avec Potter. Lâcha Severus, exaspérer.

-Je pense que les chances de réussites seront meilleures avec elle car contrairement à Harry, cette jeune personne vous fait confiance... Il est d'ailleurs très impressionnant de voir à quel point cette jeune fille arrive déjà à lire en vous en un si court laps de temps...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle a tout de suite détecté votre malaise, et à immédiatement tenter de mettre fin à la conversation pour que vous puissiez quitter mon bureau... Elle semble vous appréciez beaucoup, tandis que c'est loin d'être le cas pour moi. J'en suis à la fois heureux pour vous et peiné pour moi je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu dire ou faire pour voir tant de ressentiment dans ses yeux... énonça le vieil homme, d'une voix lasse

-Justement Albus... commença Severus, hésitant. En effet, l'homme ne savait pas par où commencer. Après tout il n'avait aucune preuve si ce n'est son odorat. Mais d'un autre côté, Albus avait abordé lui-même le sujet. Il ne retrouverait peut-être pas de sitôt une si belle occasion de lui faire part de ses soupçons.

-Oui Severus ? Savez-vous quelque chose ?

-Ce sont plus des soupçons pour le moment... Mais je pense fermement que Miss Rosen a été maltraité dans son enfance, ainsi que récemment. Depuis son arrivée, une odeur de sang frais émane continuellement d'elle.

Le visage du directeur pâlit considérablement.

-Vous... vous pensez que sa mère adoptive la bat ? Non... Non je ne pense pas... il doit y avoir une autre explication. Répondit le mage blanc en reprenant contenance. Stephen n'aurait pas manquée de remarquée des traces de maltraitance si jamais sa femme était violente...

Severus sentie l'exaspération l'envahir, et serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'extérioriser la violence de ce sentiment qui prenait peu à peu possession de lui. L'homme faisait-il exprès de ne pas comprendre ?

-Je pense plutôt que le responsable est justement son père adoptif.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelque minute, avant que Dumbledore ne plante un regard froid dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, et ne réponde d'une voix dure que Severus ne lui avait encore jamais entendue :

-Je ne vous permets pas de l'accuser d'une telle chose Severus ! Je connais personnellement Stephen Rosen depuis son enfance. Son père était mon meilleur ami à l'époque, et il l'est resté jusqu'à son décès. Je l'ai vue grandir : et il a toujours été la gentillesse incarnée. C'est grâce à lui si mon frère et moi nous nous reparlons aujourd'hui, car il a pris l'initiative d'entreprendre notre réconciliation. Il a toujours été adorable avec les enfants et avec ses camarades de griffondore pendant ses années d'étude. Je vous interdis de l'accuser d'une telle horreur que de battre un enfant, son enfant, et ce sans autre preuve qu'une simple odeur de sang !

Severus fixait sans comprendre l'homme assis en face de lui, ne reconnaissant pas en cet instant précis celui pour qui il avait eu tant de respect et d'admiration.

-Tom aussi était énormément apprécier Albus, et à fais illusion quant à sa vrai nature devant de nombreuses personnes. Vous êtes peut-être l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de ce siècle, mais vous n'en rester pas moins avant tout un homme ! Et si vous étiez plus objectifs, plus observateur quant à Miss Rosen depuis son arrivée, vous auriez vu que son comportement n'est pas normale pour celui d'une adolescente de son âge ! Elle est renfermée, ne se lie pas aux autres... Elle est trop mature pour son âge... Ses yeux ont le même éclat que celui de ceux qui en ont déjà trop vue, trop vite. Sans compter qu'elle n'évoque jamais sa famille ! Repensez à la conversation qui s'est dérouler ici : si vous n'étiez pas trop ailleurs, vous ne manquerez pas de remarquer que son comportement est devenue étrange et à changer au moment même où vous avez évoquez ce Stephen Rosen ! S'exclama Severus, avant de serrer les points, et de détourner les yeux, plus perturber que réellement gêner. L'homme venait en effet de se rendre compte qu'il avait, pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, crier sur le directeur de Poudlard, et bénie ce dernier d'avoir récemment placer un sort empêchant les conversation de filtrer en dehors du bureau et ce, quel que soit le volume sonore.

Dumbledore soupira de nouveau, sa main serrant inconsciemment son poignet gauche. Severus savais parfaitement ce que cela signifiait : sa main le faisait souffrir. Seulement, en cet instant, le maître des potions était beaucoup trop furieux après Albus pour que tout sentiment de pitié puisse naître en lui.

-Severus... Vous vous inquiété pour cette petite et c'est tout à votre honneur. Seulement, nombres de gens sont de nature renfermer sans que cela ne signifie autre chose qu'un simple trait de personnalité. De plus, je sais que je ne suis qu'un homme et c'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais dit à Stephen que la petite fille qu'il avait décidée d'adopter était la sœur jumelle du survivant, même s'il m'a tout de même écrit pour enquêter sur la signification du symbole qu'elle porte... vous auriez vu sa lettre, empli de joie et d'inquiétude ! Il disait être heureux comme jamais avec sa femme et cette petite qu'il aimait comme son propre sang, mais était envahie d'angoisse à l'idée que ce symbole soit un maléfice à retardement.

-Et qu'avait vous répondue à cet homme oh combien merveilleux ? Répondit sarcastiquement Severus

-Un mensonge bien ficeler, comme quoi ses parents étaient des mangemorts qui se sont fait tuer et qui, dans leur folie de fournir une futur recrue surpuissante à leur maître, ont tenté d'effectuer un sort ancien visant à augmenter la magie de leur enfant, sans succès. Alors oui, malgré que je le connaisse depuis sa naissance, je ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour lui dire la vérité mais je lui fais en revanche une confiance absolue quant à la bonté de son âme. Jamais il n'aurait maltraité sa petite fille, tout comme jamais il n'aurait laissée qui que ce soit le faire.

L'ex-mangemort serra les poings il en avait entendue assez. Jamais il n'arriverait à faire entendre raison à Albus, tant ce dernier était aveugler par la confiance, l'estime et la reconnaissance qu'il portait à cet homme. Tant que Rosen ne parlerait pas, personne ne ferais quoi que ce soit. Personne n'empêcherait ses parents de la voir, ou ne leurs feraient aucune représailles pour la simple et bonne raison que Dumbledore était ce qu'il était : un fin stratège et un mage puissant et bon, qui avait toujours raisons. S'il se refusait à avoir des soupçons, les autres suivraient comme des moutons. La rancœur et la colère l'agitait d'autant plus que le directeur de serpentare avait comme la sensation qu'il en aurait été autrement si le père adoptif avait été de sa maison.

-Néanmoins, cette odeur de sang que vous me dite sentir m'inquiète réellement en revanche... ajouta le vieil homme. A-t-elle des ennuis avec ses camarades de classe ?

-Non et de plus, cette odeur est présente depuis la rentrée... je veux bien croire que Miss Rosen ait tout comme son frère une faculté hors du commun pour ce qui est de s'attirer des ennuis, mais de là à se faire passer à tabac dès le premier jour dans une école ou elle ne connaissait personne... Je pense que vous surestimé son don Albus, rétorqua ironiquement Severus.

Le visage du directeur de Poudlard se durcie.

-Je vous donne carte blanche pour enquête de manière _objective_ quant aux causes éventuelles de la présence de ses blessures, et dès que vous trouverez quelque chose, prévenez moi immédiatement, rétorqua le vieux sorcier d'une voix dure.

Severus se mordis la langue, s'empêchant de demander avec amertume si ce cas de figure s'appliquait pour le cas ou des preuves accablante désignerait son protéger, mais se retint. Il n'aurait absolument servit à rien de ce disputer après tout, Albus lui avait donné carte blanche non ? Alors il ne se gênerait pas pour l'utiliser. Le maître des cachots était d'une patience de prédateur bien avant sa transformation. Ainsi, il prenait son mal en patience, certain qu'il devinerait tôt ou tard la vérité, et qu'il pourrait agiter des preuves sous le nez d'Albus qui à ce moment-là ne pourrait plus ce voilée la face.

Le mangemort se retourna, tentant de contenir sa colère, et marcha jusqu'à l'imposante porte de bois sombre. Mais, une fois devant celle-ci, il se retourna, planta son regard dans l'homme qu'il avait jusqu'ici considérer comme un modèle, et qu'il regardait à présent avec un mélange de colère et de mépris.

-Ce n'est pas parce que des gens vous son proche, qu'ils ne peuvent rien vous cachée, et encore moins être la bonté incarnée. J'aurais pensé que vous auriez plus appris de vos erreurs de votre histoire avec Gellert.

Puis, sans laissée le temps au mage blanc de répondre quoi que ce fût, Severus claqua violemment la porte, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Emy était accoudé au couloir, face à un Harry qui ne cessait de la fixer avec insistance. Ce dernier était encore fortement perturber par les émotions que lui avait fait partager Emy malgré elle, et voulait lui poser d'innombrable question, mais n'osait pas. L'adolescent était inquiet : en effet, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bureau, la jeune fille était pâle, et semblait préoccuper, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil à la porte du directeur.

Emy quant à elle, sentait la fatigue l'assaillir, accentuer par l'inquiétude qui ne cessait d'aller en croissant au fur et à mesure que le maître des potions s'éternisait dans le bureau du directeur. La jeune fille était encore profondément perturbée par l'éclat inquiétant de désespoir qu'elle avait décelé dans son regard, et qui était au moins aussi fort que son sentiment de confusion qui ne l'avait plus quitter suite à tant de révélation. Il y avait tant de chose de son passée qu'elle ne connaissait pas...

La griffondore se sentait confuse. En effet, toute sa vie, elle avait ignoré qui était ses parents la seule chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit à leur sujet était qu'ils étaient mangemorts, ce qui, elle pouvait bien se l'avouer en elle-même, ne l'avait pas vraiment incité à faire de plus ample recherche. De plus, la manière dont elle avait appris cette information qu'elle savait maintenant erronée... Un frisson glacer lui traversa l'échine. Mieux ne pas y repenser... Mais de ce fait elle se demandait bien... de qui elle pouvait bien tenir pour être un monstre. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dans son existence dont elle était sûre, hormis son amour pour sa sœur, et le fait que son père adoptif était un salaud de la pire espèce, c'était... qu'elle était un monstre. Quand elle perdait le contrôle... la prophétie confirmait ce qu'elle savait depuis toujours. Elle était un monstre risquant à chaque instant d'exploser, envahie par son propre néant… par ses propres ténèbres… et puis au-delà de ça...

Un nouveau frisson la parcourue... non elle ne devait pas pensée à _ça_ maintenant.

-Emy... Est-ce que tout vas...

Harry soupira tandis qu'elle relevait la tête pour le fixer, avant de reprendre :

-Je suis stupide... je me doute que ça ne vas pas... mais...

-Je sais Harry ce que tu veux dire. Ne t'en fais pas ça ira. Je suis juste un peu... perdue par tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Mais... il vaudrait mieux que tu ne me tiennes plus la main pour ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tes émotions étaient si...

-Intense ? Rétorqua Emy avec un sourire amer.

-Négatif et angoissant aurait été plus exact.

Harry vit le sourire de sa sœur disparaître brusquement, ne laissant qu'un visage imperméable et un regard qui semblait extrêmement fatiguée.

-Emy... dit-il en s'approchant, avant de s'arrêter quasiment instantanément, ayant remarqué son léger sursaut.

-Emy... reprit Harry, de plus en plus inquiet, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

-Non justement, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Je ne peux pas. Je ne te fais pas confiance... pas encore du moins. Tu n'es que mon frère jumeaux depuis moins d'un jour je te signale... répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Puis, l'adolescente croisa son regard blesser, et s'en voulue aussitôt.

-Pardon Harry... je … je ne voulais pas te blesser je...

-Non je comprends je...

-Non tu ne comprends pas justement, je ne t'ai pas dit l'exacte vérité qui est que même si je te faisais une confiance absolue, il y a des choses que je ne te dirais jamais, car l'ignorance est mère de félicité.

-Tout comme on dit que la vérité est libératrice... rétorqua le Survivant, déterminé, semblant bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

-Tout dépends de quelle vérité il s'agit... Dans tous les cas, il est inutile d'insister pour ce soir Harry.

-J'entends. Mais je te préviens que je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu ne te sois confié.

-La beauté d'une confidence réside dans le fait que cette dernière sois donnée librement.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je vais te harceler. Mais... j'essayerais de te prouver que je suis digne de ta confiance.

La lionne soupira, plus touchés par les paroles du jeune homme qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, avant de changer de sujet.

-Je... tu sais qui sont nos parents alors hein ? Rétorqua-t-elle essayant de paraître détacher.

-Oui... j'ai des photos d'eux. Je t'en passerais si tu veux.

-Merci... Ils sont... comment ?

-On à les cheveux et beaucoup de traits de papa mais... on a les yeux vert de maman. Elle avait les cheveux roux couleurs flammes, et une peau très blanche...

A ses mots, Emy sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère...

Brusquement, la jeune fille compris. Le professeur Snape connaissait sa mère et lui était très attacher. C'est pour cela qu'il avait dit son nom de manière affectueuse... qu'il n'avait pas voulue croisée son regard après son évocation.

-Emy ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?! Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de... ? Paniqua le survivant.

Étonner, la jeune fille porta une main sur ses joues. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience que des larmes s'écoulaient d'elle-même de ses yeux. Mais, elle ne savait pas si celle-ci était due aux informations donnée par Harry, qui lui permettait pour la première fois de sa vie de relier des détails de son apparence à des personnes tangible, ou si elle était due à la douleur lancinante qui envahissait sa poitrine à l'idée que le professeur Snape ait eue de l'affection pour sa mère. Curieusement, cette pensée la dérangeait, lui faisait mal.

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant de se refermer brutalement dans un bruit sec faisant sursauté les deux griffondore, et laissant apparaître le maître des cachots qui se tenait droit, sa robe de sorcier voletant autour de lui, semblant rendue encore plus livide que d'habitude par la fureur.

Son regard se posa directement sur la jeune française, qui sembla voir son visage perdre le peu de couleur qui restait, avant qu'une lueur inquiète ne traverse ses prunelles onyx. Instantanément, son regard alla ensuite se posé sur le jeune homme, et sa fureur, déjà palpable, sembla augmenter d'un cran.

-Potter ! Qu'avez-vous fait exactement ? Murmura froidement le professeur.

Emy frémit. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue ainsi.

-Professeur... murmura-t-elle.

Instantanément, l'homme se retourna dans sa direction.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute... je... je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu perdue par tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Dit-elle en adoptant un pauvre sourire.

Le maître des cachots resta interdit l'espace de quelque instant, prenant sur lui pour se maîtriser. Ses larmes... lorsqu'il les avaient vue... L'homme, le vampire en lui, tout c'était mis à hurler de fureur, et ses bas instincts lui commandaient de faire payer celui qui avait osé la blesser, en l'occurrence Potter.

Mais apparemment pour une fois, ce crétin n'y était pour rien. Du moins... si Rosen disait la vérité.

-Je vous assure qu'il n'y est pour rien professeur, insista-t-elle en faisant doucement un pas dans sa direction, tout en lui jetant des regards à la dérober. La jeune française n'osait pas le regarder, intimider par sa fureur, mais ayant peur également de le blesser par le souvenir que son regard pouvait lui évoquer.

Harry lui, n'en revenait pas de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : Snape qui éprouvait de l'inquiétude pour sa sœur... Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était si peu... Snapien.

-Dans ce cas... Potter je suppose que vous pouvez, en vertu du courage légendaire de votre maison, trouver la force de vous rendre seul jusqu'à la salle commune, ou la grande salle selon votre choix. Rosen suivez-moi.

-C'est Potter maintenant et non pas Rosen... Monsieur, rétorqua sèchement le survivant.

-Harry ! Ne fais pas l'enfant et fais ce que le professeur Snape te dis ! Je te rejoindrais après. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton abrupt, n'aimant pas du tout la manière dont il s'était adressé à l'homme en noir.

En effet, bien qu'elle soit intimider par cette colère qu'elle sentait transparaître par tous les pores de sa peau, la jeune fille était soulager de le voir enfin. Mais l'adolescente était également intriguer elle se demandait bien ce que Snape lui voulait. Au vue de ce qui c'était passée, elle aurait pensé que l'homme aurait préféré s'isoler.

Ce dernier fixa le survivant et, sans un mot, s'avança vers l'escalier en colimaçon et d'un seule regard, incita la jeune française à le suivre, avant de disparaître par ce dernier.

Le survivant resta quelque instant sans bouger, immobile. Snape qui ne lui disait rien alors qu'il l'avait délibérément provoquer... non ce n'était pas normale. Mais que ce passait-il donc ?

* * *

Emy suivait le professeur Snape tant bien que mal, ce dernier marchait d'un pas rapide. Le silence était épais et empli de gêne entre eux : la jeune fille se demandant ou est-ce que l'homme l'emmenait et n'osant prononcer le moindre mot et ce dernier marchant, semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

En effet, le maître des cachots étaient pour le moins perturber par son propre comportement. Mais pourquoi diable lui avait-il demandé de le suivre au juste ? A oui cela lui revenait : par instinct. Une irrépressible, stupide pulsion de la créature en lui qui n'avait eu qu'une seule obsession dès l'instant ou son regard c'était porter sur les perles translucides qui s'écoulait le long de ses joues : l'éloigner. L'isoler de la source de ses larmes, à savoir Potter.

Le mangemort soupira, et tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour justifier son comportement. Un coup d'œil discret vers le visage exténué de l'adolescente, ainsi que les récents événements lui donnèrent une explication valable, et ses pas se dirigèrent vers les cachots, en direction de ses appartements. Il prit toutefois soin de ralentir un peu, car il venait de remarquer que la jeune fille avait du mal à le suivre.

Ils marchèrent encore un bon moment, s'enfonçant dans les sous-sols, avant de se diriger vers un tableau représentant Médusa, située non loin de la salle habituelle de potion des 7 eme années.

Emy fixa l'œuvre avec curiosité. Celle-ci était impressionnante et extrêmement bien faite. Les serpents constituant les cheveux de la jeune femme se mirent à siffler, tandis que leur propriétaire fixait l'adolescente de ses yeux jaune, intrigué.

-Serpens murmura l'homme.

Aussitôt le tableau s'effaça, révélant une porte, et le maître des cachots pénétra à l'intérieur, faisant signe à son élève de le suivre.

Emy, après quelque instant d'hésitation, s'avança et, tout en serrant discrètement sa baguette, le suivit à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille fût quelque instant surpris par la décoration : cette dernière était d'un ordre et d'une propreté quasiment clinique, et pourtant cette dernière, dans les tons bois et vert-gris, n'en restait pas moins chaleureuse et apaisante.

-Ce sont mes appartements. L'entendit-elle prononcer, comme pour fournir une explication.

Severus vit la surprise passée dans les yeux de l'adolescente, et un sourire amuser se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. N'en déplaise à la majorité des cornichons composant l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, il ne vivait pas dans une grotte. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la jeune fille aimait ce qu'elle voyait...

Il s'administra une gifle mentale. Qu'en avait-il à faire de son opinion quant à son intérieur ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait la ramener ici souvent de toute façon.

-C'est très jolie...

Il ne répondit rien à sa remarque, et fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendue et tentant désespérément de faire taire les grognements de satisfaction de la créature en lui.

-Monsieur Snape... pourquoi m'avez-vous amenez ici ?

-Attendez quelque instant.

Emy, intriguer, le vit partir dans l'une des pièces du fond et, pendant un instant, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il marchait de manière précipité, avant de se ressaisir. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le professeur se comporte ainsi. Si elle le gêner, sa nature l'aurait poussé à lui faire comprendre sèchement, plutôt que de faire des gestes avec empressement pour écouter sa venue.

Quelque instant plus tard, elle le vit revenir avec une fiole à la main, contenant un liquide bleu pâle.

-Une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

Un rictus apparu sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Je pense que, au vue des récents événements, cela ne pourrait vous faire que du bien d'en prendre pour ce soir.

Doucement, Emy pris la fiole délicate entre ses mains, un sentiment indescriptible l'envahissant. C'était comme une chaleur très agréable...

Soudain, elle sentit ses joues se mouiller : elle pleurait de nouveau.

-Miss Ro... Potter. Murmura Severus, Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Je...

L'adolescente prit une profonde inspiration, avant de reprendre, la voie nouer :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ?

-Il n'y a rien de « gentil » dans ce geste car il n'est que purement intéresser. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez une erreur stupide causé par la fatigue lors de mon cours qui pourrait mettre ma vie ou celle de mes serpentares en danger.

Cette tirade fit sourire Emy qui trouvait la mauvaise foi du professeur Snape à la fois touchante et amusante. Mais ce sourire fût bref, car la jeune fille s'assombrie bien vite de nouveau à la pensée de la peine et la gêne qu'elle devait lui causer par sa seule existence.

Soudain, elle ressentie comme une promiscuité, et leva son regard, pour se rendre compte avec stupéfaction que le maître des cachots s'était rapprocher, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelque centimètre d'elle. La jeune fille sursauta de surprise, mais ne se chercha pas à se détourner, tant elle était perturbée par ce regard d'un noir d'encre qui la fixait sans cillée avec insistance.

-Miss Rosen... si vous me disiez exactement ce qui vous mets dans cet état ?

La jeune fille baissa le regard, gêner, avant de se mordre inconsciemment les lèvres. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui parler de cela ? Et de quelle manière ?

L'homme quant à lui, sentie une chaleur envahir le creux de ses reins et sa gorge s'assécher brusquement à cette vision, ainsi que par le bruit lui semblant soudain assourdissant des battement de cœur devenue erratiques de l'adolescente qu'il entendait à la perfection, et qui accélérait la pulsation de sa carotide. Cela n'était pas pour l'aider à garder son sang-froid. Par Merlin, cette odeur de sang le rendait vraiment fou...

Le mangemort serra les dents, et détourna le regard, tentant de maîtriser toute les pulsions et pensées plus ou moins malsaine de la créature sommeillant en lui, s'efforçant d'attendre patiemment une réponse.

Heureusement, cette dernière finis par lui parvenir, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que celle-ci le surpris énormément, tout comme le léger parfum de peur qu'il sentait émaner d'elle.

* * *

Emy quant à elle, n'avait rien remarqué du trouble qui semblait en ce moment traverser l'homme en face d'elle, tant le sien occupait ses sens. Jamais elle ne c'était retrouvée si près d'un individu de sexe masculins autre que...

Sa gorge se serra. Elle était partagée entre l'angoisse et autre chose, un sentiment indéfinissable. Comme une sorte d'attirance magnétique, l'empêchant d'avoir la volonté de se détourner de lui pour le moment, quand bien même la jeune fille restait sur ses gardes, la main toujours à porter de baguette.

La jeune française était également angoissée à l'idée de lui confier ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit et la rendait mal-à-l'aise car après tout, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle se fasse des idées...

Mais son regard insistant eut raison de sa résistance car après tout, que risquait-elle fondamentalement ?

-Je... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes aimable avec moi... Je... ne fais que vous causez des problèmes...

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire de telles choses. Après tout, à part vos escapades en forêt, vous êtes, bien que cela m'en coûte de le reconnaître, une élève plutôt calme.

-Ce n'est pas ça, rétorqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Qu'est-ce donc alors Miss Rosen ?

-Vous connaissiez ma mère, et vous l'avez beaucoup apprécié de son vivant.

Cela n'était en rien une question et le maître des cachots en resta bouche bée.

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

La jeune fille eut un rire amer.

-Il n'y a qu'à entendre avec quelle douceur vous avez prononcé son nom. De plus, tout de suite après son évocation, vous ne vouliez plus croisée mon regard, comme s'il vous blessait. C'est... C'est pour ça que... je ne... comment pouvez-vous supporté de me voir alors que je dois vous la rappelez ?

Severus se sentait de plus en plus perdue, une émotion indescriptible le traversant. C'était lui qui était censée enquêter sur elle, et être un des espions les plus performants et pourtant, elle avait réussie à le cernée en quelque minute.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'homme tandis sa main, et l'apposa doucement sur sa joue, essuyant de ses doigts les perles salées qui ne cessait de s'écouler sur le visage de la jeune fille, avant de relever son visage qu'elle tenait depuis son arrivée obstinément baissée. Instantanément, une sorte de courant le traversa, tandis qu'il sentait la pulsation frénétique de son cœur, de son sang pulsant dans ses veines, sous la pulpe de ses doigts, manquant de le faire tomber dans l'abîme tandis que l'autre main se serra en un poing, et qu'il expira lentement. Il était hors de question qu'il perde le contrôle.

Emy, à ce contact, ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter, avant de sentir une légère décharge électrique parcourir sa joue, avant de se descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine, lui donnant la sensation que son cœur allait exploser. La caresse était légère, presque imperceptible et pourtant, Emy sentit ses jambes tremblées, partagée entre la peur et une chaleur rendant son souffle court. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Vous n'êtes pas votre mère Rosen...

-Pourtant vous détesté Harry... A moins que c'est parce qu'il ressemble encore plus que moi à notre père, comme c'est un homme ? Rétorqua la jeune fille, étonnée d'avoir réussie à sortir un son, et encore plus d'avoir encore assez de présence d'esprit pour former en plus des phrases.

-Non... cela n'a rien à voir. Il est vrai que je ne portais pas votre géniteur dans mon cœur mais c'est surtout, pardonnez-moi Miss, mais la stupidité et l'impudence de votre frère qui m'insupporte.

La lionne baissa les yeux, peu convaincue.

-Rosen, regardez-moi.

Immédiatement, elle s'exécuta. Il faut dire que le ton autoritaire de l'homme ne prêtait pas à discussion.

-Votre mère et moi étions des amis d'enfance... et de ce fait, il est vrai que le souvenir de sa mort est douloureux. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais vous détestée, ou que je ne peux vous supportez. Ma réaction de tout à l'heure à simplement éveiller des souvenirs douloureux, qui il est vrai vos yeux semblable ont réveillé. Mais bien qu'ils soient ressemblants, ils sont en même temps radicalement différents.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils n'ont pas le même éclat...

A cette réponse, Emy se sentie rougir fortement, ne sachant comme prendre cette réponse. Était-ce un compliment ou une manière de dire que les yeux de sa mère étaient plus plaisants ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais brusquement, elle sentit que le professeur retira vivement la main de son visage et recula jusqu'au mur du fond de la pièce. Curieusement, bien que cette promiscuité l'ait au départ inquiétée, elle ressentait à présent ce brusque éloignement comme un vide douloureux.

-Vous devriez y aller Miss Rosen. Monsieur Potter et vous avez sûrement encore beaucoup de chose à vous dire. Prononça-t-il d'une voix rauque qui était peu familier à la jeune fille.

\- Professeur... est-ce que tout vas bien ?

-Je pense que j'ai atteint un âge ou je peux m'occuper de moi-même seul Miss Rosen ! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Bien que cette réponse lui fit comme une sorte de pincement douloureux, elle ne pris pas ombrage de son comportement. Après tout, il avait sûrement besoin d'être seul.

-Je ne nie pas ce fait professeur. Je m'inquiétais seulement pour vous... je suis désolée si je vous aie offensée. Merci encore pour la potion... et Bonne soirée à vous. Dit-elle, en faisant un effort sur elle-même pour planter son regard dans le sien et lui adresser un mince sourire, avant de franchir le seuil de la porte sans un mot.

A peine le tableau se referma-t-il, que le maître des cachots soupira de soulagement, avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. C'est à peine s'il eut la présence d'esprit d'agiter sa baguette pour fermer définitivement l'entrer de ses quartiers pendant une durée de six heures, empêchant ainsi quiconque d'entrée ou de sortir.

Lorsqu'il avait sentie... le sang affluer sur les joues de la jeune Rosen, les colorants d'une subtile teinte carmin, la soif était devenu quasiment insupportable, et il c'était contraint de s'éloigner de cette source de sang outrageusement tentante, de peur de ne pouvoir maintenir la créature sommeillant au fond de lui, et qui était en cet instant parfaitement éveiller.

Ce remettant debout, l'homme brandit sa baguette, et ces yeux à présent rouge sang suivirent le cheminement de la poche de sang, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci atterrisse entre ces mains.

Plantant instantanément ses crocs dedans, il accueillit avec un mélange de soulagement et de dégoût le sang qui s'écoula dans sa gorge, et qui apaisait sa soif sans toutefois réussir à l'éteindre totalement, tentant d'ignorer les gémissements de plaintes du vampire, qui aurait préférer un sang plus frais et plus chaud.

* * *

Une fois le portrait franchie, Emy se retrouva de nouveau avec un certain déplaisir dans les couloirs sombres et humide des cachots. Elle resta quelque instant là, interdite, à fixer le tableau. L'adolescente ne cessait de repensée à tout ce qui c'était passée, et touchait sa joue, perplexe, ne pouvant empêcher un mince sourire d'orner ses lèvres.

Elle soupira. Une seule journée avait passée et pourtant elle avait la sensation d'avoir vécue des siècles... Sans compter que la soirée était loin d'être fini : elle devait encore voir Drago, avant de remonter dans son dortoir et d'éviter Harry pour le reste de la soirée, le temps de repenser à tout ce qui c'était passée.

La jeune fille marcha donc, baguette en main, à l'affût comme à son habitude du moindre danger. Seulement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, malgré son épuisement et son passée, elle se sentait le cœur plus léger : le professeur Snape n'était pas répugner par sa présence... le professeur Snape et sa mère... cette Lily... était juste amis d'enfance.

La lionne savait que les émotions qui se bousculait en elle à ce moment précis était anormal mais elle se refusait à y penser pour le moment. Il était si rare qu'elle se sente... bien, tout simplement. Autant en profiter tant que ce sentiment durerait.

Emy se rendis directement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, ne voulant pas de suite croiser à nouveau Harry. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim.

Arrivée enfin à destination, Emy se laissa tomber au pied de l'un des lavabos en gémissant. Effectivement, ses blessures se rappelait enfin à son bon souvenir, en même temps que son esprit se reconnectait avec le monde environnant, repensant à tout ce qui c'était passée, tentant de faire le point :

Voldemort était toujours en vie, ainsi que les mangemort et ils tiennent la mère de Drago en otage.

Harry est son jumeau et ils doivent ensemble vaincre voldemort et sauvée le monde sorciers

Elle doit fournir des dépenses de magies supplémentaires dans un entraînement de magie jummellique

Trouver un remède pour sauver sa vie

Le professeur Snape … et les sentiments étranges et inappropriés qu'il éveillait en elle.

L'adolescente soupira. Cela faisait énormément de chose à faire, à réfléchir, même pour elle qui, étant insomniaque, disposait de plus de temps que la plupart des gens...

Emy tenta de se rassurer, de se dire qu'il suffisait, comme à son habitude, faire une liste par ordre de priorité et faire ensuite les choses par étapes.

En premier lieu, il fallait qu'elle fasse son possible pour mener sa quête du remède et son entraînement avec Harry de front. Pour ce qui est de reste... ou cela pouvait attendre, ou alors elle n'avait pour le moment aucun moyen d'action. Elle aviserait au moment venue.

Pourtant, la lionne ne cessait de repensée au comportement du professeur Snape, et aux sensations étranges qu'elle ressentait à son égard. L'euphorie qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait laissée était bien vite redescendue au fur et à mesure qu'elle c'était enfoncée dans les couloirs obscures et, à présent, en repensant à ce qui c'était passée, la jeune française ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être partagé entre une tristesse mêler de crainte, qui nouait sa gorge en une boule douloureuse et une sorte de chaleur au niveau de son cœur. Ses ténèbres personnelles menaçaient de la submerger, éveiller par les souvenirs du passée qui, mêler à celui du contact avec le professeur Snape, dansait devant ces yeux.

Emy se concentra sur sa respiration, inspirant et expirant profondément. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, trop de chose s'était enchaîner aujourd'hui, et ce bousculait à présent dans son esprit, et elle n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit. Or, ne pas avoir de contrôle était quelque chose qui éveillait ses angoisses profondes... et elle se refusait purement et simplement à sombrer de nouveau. Une fois dans la journée lui était amplement suffisant.

La griffondore contempla la petite fiole au liquide bleu, un bref sourire de reconnaissance se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le professeur Snape n'imaginait même pas à quel point cette potion allait lui être utile.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, un certain serpentare aux cheveux blond presque blancs s'agitait. Intérieurement bien sûre, car il n'aurait pas été convenable de montrer quelque faiblesse que ce soit. Mais au fond de lui, Drago était inquiet. En effet, ce qu'Emy lui avait sous-entendu quand il l'avait trouvée avec Potter en compagnie de Severus le travaillait... Et il aurait fallu être aveugle (ou griffondore) pour ne pas remarquer son regard assombri et vide.

Il soupira, se sentant quelque peu coupable. S'il avait su en avance que cette journée allait être si pénible pour la jeune fille, il se serait abstenu de lui préoccuper encore plus l'esprit avec ses propres problèmes...

Néanmoins, l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à totalement regretter ses confidences, tant le comportement d'Emy, ses paroles... lui avait fait un bien fou, l'allégeant un peu de cette pression, de cette angoisse qui pesait de tout son poids sur lui, et qui le faisait sombrer lentement mais sûrement vers l'abîme. Mais, il avait la dérangeante sensation que, si lui s'en approchait dangereusement, Emy en ce qui la concernait semblait déjà au bord du précipice, un pied suspendue dans le vide... et il avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour retenir sa chute... mais le voulait-elle seulement ?

Lorsqu'il vit revenir Potter avec une tête de chien battue et s'installer avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et la lionne rester absente de son côté, il sentie son estomac se contractée, tiraillée par des sentiments contradictoire. En effet, le fait que Saint Potty revienne seul avec cet air préoccuper était en soi mauvais signe il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Mais dans le même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à cette vision de repenser au moment où le Survivant c'était littéralement jeter sur lui dans la bibliothèque, lui demandant de manière limite hystérique de l'aider, les yeux légèrement brillant... pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre (si on omettait la tonalité assez élever la tonalité assez élever de sa voix et le « tu comptes bouger quand Princesse ? A la saint glain glin ?) le griffondore avait été presque courtois. Bien entendue, même s'il l'avait fait mariner quelque seconde, le serpentare avait tout de suite accepté de l'aider. Après tout, Rosen était son amie. De toute façon, quand bien même il aurait été question de sauvée qui que ce soit d'autre, Drago aurait accepté. Non pas par pure bonté d'âme mais tout simplement parce que l'intensité de la détresse qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux émeraude du survivant, les rendant aussi brillant que la plus pure des pierres précieuses, l'avait remué jusqu'au tréfonds de son être.

L'adolescent soupira et, se doutant que la jeune fille n'allait pas venir dans la grande salle, pris une pomme bien rouge et se mit immédiatement en route, tout en poursuivant ses réflexions.

Oui... les yeux du Survivant étaient … saisissants.

Cela l'exaspérait profondément. D'être autant attirée, obsédée par ses yeux... d'autant plus qu'il lui appartenait.

En effet, il était comme les autres : le griffond l'avait vue une seule fois avec son masque, et l'avait cataloguée à vie de d'immonde salop, sans chercher à voir au-delà. Il est vrai que ce dernier était très présent, et que le poids des années avait donnée de l'ampleur à celui-ci, au point qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de s'afficher sous son vrai visage, tant il avait appris à ce dissimuler, à rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas souffrir... pour ne pas mourir. Mais le serpentare était persuadé que Potter n'avait pas non plus cherché à voir au-delà. Cela devait bien l'arranger d'avoir quelque de tangible à haïr plutôt qu'une menace qu'on ne peut toucher que du bout des doigts. Car sinon... le griffondore aurait compris que quelque chose clochait. Après tout, une personne aussi fier, aussi suffisante qu'il avait prétendue l'être n'aurait jamais pris les devants pour proposer son amitié à qui que ce soit, et qui plus est devant tout une foule d'élève. Mais Saint Potter n'avait rien remarqué... Et la déception, la blessure qu'il avait ressentie à son rejet était encore vive dans son esprit.

Enfin, l'adolescent arriva à destination. Le serpentare entra prudemment, et fut étonner de ne pas voir Mimi. Mais ce fait étrange en soit fut totalement sortie de son esprit lorsqu'il vit Emy accroupie sur le sol, semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

Drago s'approcha doucement, avant de s'asseoir face à elle, tout en restant à distance raisonnable, avant de l'appeler doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

-Emy ?

Cette dernière cligna des yeux doucement, avant de lui faire un mince sourire.

\- Drago... Bonsoir.

-Est-ce que tout vas bien ?

-Si on peut dire... Disons que j'ai connue mieux, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse

-Tu n'as pas mangé.

-Je n'avais pas faim.

-J'ai pris une pomme pour toi si tu veux.

-Merci c'est gentil mais non vraiment…

L'adolescent soupira, avant de ranger le fruit dans sa poche, avant de poser à nouveau son regard gris dans celui de son amie. Elle semblait si préoccuper…

-Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Demanda Drago, de but en blanc, ne voulant pas tourner indéfiniment autour du chaudron.

-Mon cher Drago, une telle impatience m'étonne de toi. Normalement cette dernière appartient à la maison gryffondore. Répliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire typiquement serpentesque.

L'adolescent eut un sourire amusé.

-Ne m'insulte pas, rétorqua-t-il simplement, faussement choquée, avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

-Loin de moi cette idée... répondit Emy, avant de faire un long bâillement qui lui arracha une grimace.

Le jeune homme n'était pas crédule le moins du monde, et ce doutait que la grimace était causée par la présence de blessure.

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Épuiser serait le terme le plus approprié. Mais c'est surtout de la confusion que je ressens en ce moment. Je me sens perdue...

-Pourquoi ?

La jeune française se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres, avant de répondre dans un murmure :

-J'ai appris aujourd'hui que Harry était mon frère jumeau et que, cerise sur le gâteau, il me faut m'exercer à la magie jumellique…

-JE LE SAVAIS ! S'écria instinctivement le serpentare dans un crie victorieux, point lever.

Puis, avisant le visage effaré de la jeune fille, Drago ajouta, en se reprenant :

-Heu... je veux dire... tu vois je t'avais dit que t'avais un lien avec Potty...Bon même si honnêtement je ne pensais pas à ce point. Mais tout à l'heure... c'est pour ça que tu étais bouleversée ?

-On peut dire sa oui... disons qu'il me la annoncer limite en disant que ma famille d'adoption était géniale et aimante... ce que je n'ai pas trop apprécié.

-Pfff quel crétin... Sa ta rappeler des mauvais souvenir, c'est cela ?

-En quelque sorte...

Elle éludait ses questions, le serpentares le voyait bien mais au vue des révélations pour le moins perturbantes qu'elle avait dû avoir aujourd'hui, l'adolescent choisit de ne pas insister... pour ce soir du moins.

-Mais Emy... sa ira l'entraînement avec Potty ?

-Il faudra bien... je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Et puis, on ne s'entend pas trop mal c'est déjà un début...

-Non je veux parler par apport à la fatigue que cela va t'ajouter. Car tu as beau vouloir le cachée, tu es plus faible que lors de ton arrivée Emy...

-Seulement une fausse impression. Je suis en pleine forme. Comme je te l'ais dit … je suis juste un peu sous le choc rien de plus... J'ai dû mal encore à digérer le fait que … on m'ait laissée en quelque sorte livrée à moi-même, sans prendre la peine de savoir si j'étais confier dans une bonne famille ou non, surtout en sachant qui est mon frère... et après, je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir des pensées si présomptueuse, car sous quel prétexte mes origines me donneraient le droit plus qu'un autre enfant à une famille correct ? Aucun... je me sens un peu égoïste d'avoir de telle pensée...

-L'être humain est égoïste par essence Emy. Ce que tu éprouves est parfaitement normale... et encore, tu es même plutôt équilibrer et raisonnable, car beaucoup se serait limité au raisonnement individualiste sans explorer son revers véridique.

La jeune fille eut un pauvre sourire.

-Il n'y a pas que sa... je... depuis toujours, la seule chose que je connaissais de mes parents... et que j'apprends que c'était un mensonge... c'était qu'ils étaient mangemorts.

Le serpentare se figea. Alors... c'était pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas jugé. Elle ne savait sûrement que trop bien ce que cela faisait de payer des erreurs commises par d'autres.

Le jeune homme n'osait imaginée comment lui se serait sentie s'il avait été à sa place. En effet, s'il était déjà pénible de devoir expier des fautes commis par ses parents, il n'osait imaginée ce que cela pouvait faire de subir cela, et de se rendre compte que au final, ces derniers étaient innocents. Cela devait être particulièrement frustrant.

-Pourquoi pensais-tu que... ?

-C'est la seule information que mon cher père d'adoption ne m'ait jamais dite sur eux, après avoir soi-disant enquêté...

-Enquêter ?

-Oui enfin, si on peut appeler cela ainsi, vu que son enquête à seulement consister en une lettre envoyer à Dumbledore concernant sa demande de signification de mon pentagramme... A oui parce que, je ne te l'ais pas dit mais, mon cher père est le fils d'un ami très estimée de notre directeur de maison et de ce fait, le vieil homme lui fait une confiance totale quant à sa droiture et sa bonté, rétorqua la lionne d'une voix sombre laissant transparaître son amertume.

La colère commença à se répandre dans les veines de l'adolescent, qui serra les poings. Décidément, la sénilité du vieux fou n'était plus à prouver.

-Ton pentagramme ?

-Oui, je... Harry a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et moi...

La jeune fille se tût et, en guise de réponse à la suite de sa phrase, se mit à défaire sa cravate et à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Drago se figea. Là, s'étalant sur sa peau, en plein sur le sternum, était présent une cicatrice semblable à celle du survivant dans son aspect, en forme de pentagramme, et de la taille d'une mornille. Mais bien vite, le jeune homme détourna le regard, gêné. En effet, ce dernier attirait l'œil sur sa poitrine qui était bien loin d'être laide, et ne voulait l'embarrassée en aucune façon. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas, accessoirement, passée pour un pervers aux yeux de son amie.

Dès qu'elle vit le regard du serpentare se détourner, Emy reboutonna sa chemise le plus vite possible, les joues aussi rouges qu'un souaffle, tandis qu'elle remettait sa cravate.

-Pourquoi tu as un tel symbole ?

-Je … je ne sais pas. Mais après tout, Harry lui aussi ne sait pas d'où vient la sienne répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Encore un mensonge bien sûre. Mais le serpentare passa outre. Il lui ferait dire la vérité plus tard. Quelque chose d'autre le tracassait.

-Mais... cela ne dit pas pourquoi ton père adoptif ta dit que...

-C'est Dumbledore qui lui a dit ça, pour éviter qu'il ne cherche plus en avant et éviter qu'il ne risque de trouver mes véritables origines...

Drago la fixa, se sentant devenir livide. Le directeur était-il donc irrémédiablement cinglé ? Raconter une telle chose était l'équivalent pour tous les fou-furieux et cinglés de la planète d'une autorisation de faire toute les crasses possibles et inimaginable au pauvre enfants qui a eu le malheur d'avoir des parents serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres. L'adolescent dégluti péniblement. Il n'osait imaginée ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Lui au moins, n'avait eu qu'à subir de « léger dommage » dans le sens ou les autres (qui étant non partisan, était bien évidemment « si irréprochable ») n'osaient s'en prendre à lui physiquement, ses parents étant encore en vie et très puissant tant par la magie que par leur relation et leur fortune. Sans compter que, ayant autour été entouré de famille pour la plupart mangemort, il n'avait jamais souffert de solitude à proprement parler. Mais elle... qui ne possédait rien de cela...

-Je... comme je pensais que c'était vrai... je n'ai jamais cherché plus en avant qui ils étaient... Et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en apprendre plus sur eux malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas mangemort finalement. Je veux dire que d'un côté j'ai envie de les connaître bien sûre avec cette nouvelle donnée en mains mais paradoxalement... je me demande si l'ignorance n'est pas mieux. En effet j'ai peur d'être déçue par apport à ma vision de parents idéale que je me suis forgé dans mon imagination.

-Je serais toi, je ne me prendrais pas trop la tête avec ça. Fais selon ton envie... Après tout, si tu ne souhaites pas en apprendre plus que sa sur eux, est-ce si grave ? Pardonne moi de te dire sa mais... ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une chance de les revoir...

A ses mots, Emy sentie sa gorge se serrer. Le blond serpentare avait parfaitement raison. Mais alors, pourquoi ce sentait-elle coupable ?

Non, elle connaissait la réponse : parce qu'ils avaient risqué leurs vies pour la sienne et celle de Harry... et la jeune fille se trouvait ingrate de ne pas honorer leur mémoire en cherchant à les connaître.

Remarquant son trouble, Drago ajouta :

-Emy... tu devrais aller dormir. Dans ton état, tu n'arriveras pas à y voir plus clair. Et ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?

-Oui tu as raison... répondit la lionne dans un murmure la tête basse, en effleurant du bout des doigts la fiole reposant dans sa poche. Je... merci Drago.

-Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir écoutée... répondit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai ce que l'on dit finalement...que parler peux à défaut d'aider, soulager.

A ces mots, Drago se détourna brusquement. L'émotion qui montait en lui en cet instant était brusque et inconnue et il craignait de le laisser déborder.

-Drago... ?

\- Tu n'es pas possible toi...

Il était sidéré. Comment la jeune fille faisait-elle pour le toucher à ce point ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas Drago ?

-Non tout va bien.

Inspirant profondément, le serpentare pris sur lui, et lui fit de nouveau face.

-Vas te coucher Emy. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Non sa ira...

Emy s'avança d'un pas, avant de serrer brièvement la main de l'héritier Malfoy.

-Merci...

Dans un dernier sourire, la jeune fille sortie, le laissant seul.

Ce mettant en route vers ses propres dortoirs, Drago réfléchissait. La griffondore semblait si différente de son frère... à la fois plus mature, mais paradoxalement... elle semblait dégager plus de pureté, comme si elle possédait une certaine innocence immuablement encré dans son âme.

Le serpentare ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Potter était vraiment différent d'elle, ou si finalement, ce dernier ne portait pas un masque comme lui... Après tous des jumeaux ne pouvaient pas être aussi différent que le jour et la nuit... non ?

* * *

Emy quant à elle, arriva avec soulagement dans la salle commune des griffondores. Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré de toute sa vie être happée par le néant du sommeil.

-Emy !

Cette dernière sursauta, avant de se figer en voyant la personne à l'origine de cet appel : Harry.

Alors que ce dernier s'approchait, la jeune fille recula de quelque pas. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa les prunelles vertes du griffondore, tandis qu'une pointe de remord émergea chez l'adolescente.

-Harry je... demain s'il te plaît. Là j'ai besoin de sommeil pour digérer tout cela.

-Je comprends... répondit ce dernier en soupirant, dépitée.

Mais Emy n'était pas dupe : elle voyait pertinemment que, même si le jeune homme semblait comprendre, cela ne l'empêchait en rien de ce sentir blesser.

Elle jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione, qui était resté en retrait. A leurs manières d'observer la scène, l'adolescente avait devinée qu'ils étaient au courant de tout et bien qu'Hermione lui jetait des regards intrigués, dans l'ensembles les deux meilleurs amis de Harry ne semblaient pas lui tenir rigueur de son refus très apparent et explicite de poursuivre les discussion avec ce dernier pour ce soir, ou même de l'amorcer avec eux pour le moment. Elle les en remercia mentalement.

Reportant de nouveau son attention sur celui qui était apparemment son frère, la jeune française soupira à son tour, avant d'ajouter :

-Demain on continuera notre discussion d'accord ? Ajoute-t-elle, et la lionne ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lorsque ces simples mots redonnèrent un mélange d'espoir et de joie à l'adolescent.

-C'est une promesse ?

-Oui... Et sachez Monsieur Harry Potter que je suis le genre de personne à n'en faire que très peu, de sorte à pouvoir mieux les tenir, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Sur ce, bonne nuit... Harry.

-Bonne nuit Emy... répondit ce dernier dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme amorça un mouvement comme pour la serrer dans ses bras mais à peine eût-il amorcé le geste, qu'Emy sentie tous les muscles de son corps se tendre, avant de reculer brusquement, par réflexe, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

A cette réaction, le Griffond se figea, avant de laisser retomber mollement ses bras, le visage assombrie tandis qu'une tristesse intense s'affichait dans ces yeux vert si intense, qui lui jetait de petit coup d'œil interrogateur, n'osant plus la fixer dans les yeux.

A cette vision, le cœur d'Emy se serra. Elle l'avait blessé sans le vouloir... la jeune fille s'en voulait, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que, malgré la meilleur volonté du monde, ces réactions ne changerait jamais. Dans un geste d'apaisement l'adolescente fit un effort et, prenant sur elle, tendit sa main, et serra brièvement celle de son jumeaux, tout en traçant de petit cercle du pouce sur le dos de sa paume, en une caresse qui se voulait réconfortante, bien que distante.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, intrigué et perdue. Néanmoins, il semblait légèrement plus serein, et cela suffit à donner le courage nécessaire à Emy pour se détournée de lui, et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, de monter dans son dortoir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'adolescente contourna ses camarades qui déambulaient çà et là en papotant et en se mettant en pyjama, pris le sien dans sa malle ainsi que des bandages et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, qui était par miracle encore vide.

Emy jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son reflet, avant de détourner les yeux, un sourire amer barrant son visage. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas son reflet... mais avec son teint plus pâle et fatigué, c'était encore pire.

Son regard descendis naturellement vers son chemisier alors qu'elle avançait les mains pour le déboutonner, quand celle-ci se figèrent en plein mouvement, tandis qu'elle sentie ses joues la brûler.

Dans sa hâte de se rhabiller après qu'elle ait montré sa marque à Drago, elle avait reboutonné deux boutons de travers au niveau de sa poitrine.

La jeune fille déglutie, avant de reprendre son déshabillage. Voilà pourquoi Hermione l'avait fixée étrangement... à tous les coups, elle allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle demain...

Emy soupira. La journée de demain promettait d'être pénible.

Une fois nue, l'adolescente tourna le dos au miroir, et le plus doucement possible, enleva les bandes, mettant ses plaies à nues.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Ces plaies, bien qu'ouverte et légèrement jaunes, ne semblaient pas avoir bougé aujourd'hui. La jeune française ne pût réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

Prenant le désinfectant dans le tiroir du lavabo, l'adolescente le déboucha et, comme tous les soirs depuis son arrivée, serra les dents tandis qu'elle appliquait le liquide incolore sur ses plaies, qui instantanément lui provoquait une sensation de brûlure intense, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux. Puis, après quelques secondes de répit pendant lequel la lionne laissa ses blessures s'apaiser à l'air libre, elle banda de nouveau ses dernières, brûlant soigneusement les bandes souillées, et jetant les restes calcinées à la poubelle.

Une fois changé, l'adolescente pris avec précaution la fiole dans des mains, avant de la déboucher et de la boire d'un seul trait, réprimant une grimace. Le goût était en effet affreux mais sachant à qu'elle point cette potion avait une action assez rapide, la lionne s'empressa de sortir de la salle de bain, ce glissant aussi vite que possible dans son lit à baldaquin.

Tandis que la jeune fille laissait ses pensées dérivées sous l'effet de la potion, elle ne pût s'empêcher de repensée, troublée, au contact des doigts du professeur Snape sur sa joue en une légère caresse, se faisant la réflexion que ces derniers étaient plus doux encore que les draps dans lesquelles elle était présentement allongée, avant de s'endormir tout à fait, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione pénétra à son tour dans le dortoir, et fût étonnée de voir Emy déjà coucher. Intriguée, elle s'approcha : celle-ci semblait dormir à poing fermé.

La lionne soupira, soulager. Pour une fois que cette dernière se couchait tôt... en effet, elle ne cessait de l'observer depuis la rentrée, la surveillant de loin, et la griffondore était persuader qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de soir ou l'adolescente ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit... Tout comme elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le sort de silence que cette dernière avait apposée autour de son lit.

Hermione s'inquiétait vraiment pour Emy. En effet, depuis le premier jour, elle l'avait apprécié. En effet, les deux jeunes filles avaient beaucoup de point commun en centre d'intérêt ainsi que dans certain de leur trait de caractères. Or, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'entendait aussi bien avec une fille depuis Ginny. Mais, la lionne n'avait pas manquée de s'interroger sur les nombreux cauchemars de son amie, ainsi que la tension permanente qu'elle semblait éprouver... En effet, Emy semblait toujours sur le qui-vive. Preuve en était si besoin ait la réaction qu'elle avait eu vis-à-vis de Harry dans la salle commune.

Se rendant dans la salle de bain dont elle pris soin de fermer la porte, l'adolescente se changea pour la nuit puis, avant de retournée dans son dortoir, se dirigea vers la poubelle.

Dans celle-ci, comme dans tant d'autre soir, elle trouva des restes calcinées, presque inidentifiable, de tissues qui semblaient être des bandages.

La griffondore soupira. Elle savait que cela appartenait à Emy. En effet, elle avait remarqué que tous les soirs, de telle reste étaient présent après chaque passage de la sœur de son meilleur amie.

Hermione était de plus en plus préoccuper, ce demandant si elle devait en parler à Harry, avant de ce ravisé. Non, il valait mieux attendre que la relation entre eux se développe et devienne plus stable avant... ils étaient déjà tout deux assez sur des sables mouvants comme ça. Mais... rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer de lui poser des questions en personne.

La jeune fille ce releva, déterminée à demander des explications à son amie dès qu'elle trouverait un moment opportun.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au reste calcinée de bandage avant, comme tous les autres soirs, de les dissimuler sous divers mouchoirs pour tenter de mieux les dissimuler au regard des autres (bien qu'elle doutât sérieusement que les autres filles ne prêtent attention au contenue de la poubelle), et ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau, l'estomac nouer. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment...

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Emy... ? »

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Noooo Aime :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review : ) J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue...

Avec les examens et les révisions qui vont avec, sa a été assez compliquée... sans compter que ces derniers ne sont pas fini avant Mai ! :'( Bien que le chapitre ait été bien avancée, je n'arrive pas à le poster tant que celui-ci ne me satisfaisait pas, aussi ai-je passée beaucoup de temps à revoir des passages, à les réécrire... et surtout à ressentir ou était le bon passage pour s'arrêter pour ce chapitre ^^ de plus j'ai également beaucoup hésité car, ce dernier étant riche en événement, j'avais peur que cela ne le rendent peu crédible...

Pour ce qui concerne Drago... secret défense ! : P

Pour ce qui est de Harry et de Emy, les choses risques d'être... compliquer ^^

Pour ce qui est de notre cher Severus... et bien disons qu'il n'en a pas finis de voir de toute les couleurs le pauvre:)

Et pour ce qui est des blessures d'Emy... et bien... il faut attendre la suite.

Je sais je suis sadique :P Mais je ne divulguerais aucune information quant à la suite de l'histoire (et puis il faut dire que certain détail sont encore en cours de débat entre moi et les personnes de ma fanfic... les négociations sont en cours XD).

Je rappelle également qu'un auteur mort ne peux publier, tout comme le lancer de tomate rendent difficile la progression desdites publication par le fait qu'elles rendent le clavier glissant et de ce fait son usage difficile XD

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur des autres qui t'ont tant plu :)

**pjmc99:** Tes encouragements me touchent beaucoup :) j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ton attente et que cette dernière n'a pas été trop longue:)

**Melusine Oriki :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura satisfait en ce qui concerne les révélations de Dumbledore:) Beaucoup d'autres sont encore à venir;)

**SwafaSnape :** Merci également pour ta review ! Celle-ci m'a vraiment beaucoup touché :') Je suis contente de voir que le personne d'Emy ait tant de succès : D Justement, tant d'idée ont été exploitée dans les fanfic HP que j'avais peur que la miennes soit bateau et ne sorte pas un peu du lot... bien que je ne savais pas que l'idée d'une jumelle pour Harry ait été exploitée... Mais bon en même temps la majorité des fanfics que je lis en HP sont du yaoi alors XD ^^'' J'espère juste que je respecte le caractère de notre cher Snape, ainsi que celui des autres personnages de la série, car si il y a bien une chose qui m'exaspère (enfin, la majorité du temps, car parfois, cela peut être bien tourner) c'est d'avoir des fanfic ou par un miracle du saint esprit, notre cher Sevy devient une bombe sexuel tout gentil, Harry se fait pousser des biscotto et prends 50 cm... Enfin ce genre de chose. Après bien entendue, tout est une question d'interprétation. J'écris le personnage de Severus ainsi que les autres telle que je l'ais ressentis et que je me le suis figurer tout au long de la lecture des différents tomes, mais ce ressentie peut diverger d'un individu à un autre. Ainsi, pour ma part, même si Severus est du côté de la lumière, il n'en deviendra jamais un bisounours et heureusement XD J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas et sera à la hauteur de ta magnifique review:)


	6. Chapitre 6: Première approche

Chapitre 6 : Première approche

Note de l'auteur :

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Les examens sont enfin finis et donc me voilà de retour (m'enfin il y a bien l'oral d'anglais mais bon… je ne crois pas au miracle ^^)

Ce chapitre est assez long… et encore une fois je m'y suis appliquée autant que possible :)

Bon j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira :)

Merci encore à ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée dans leur alerte et/ou favoris, ainsi qu'à Melusine Oriki pour sa review dont une réponse à celle-ci se trouve en bas de ce chapitre ^^ Votre soutient à toutes et à tous me motive beaucoup :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Emy ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle entendit fût un ensemble de voix diverse et varier, qui se fondait entre elles pour former une sorte de bruit de fonds quelque peu désagréable pour son esprit encore engourdit. Puis, alors que la jeune fille reprenait peu à peu conscience de son environnement, cette dernière pris conscience d'une voix proche d'elle, qui se distinguait des autres, et du fait que son corps semblait se mouvoir seul par l'action de quelque chose qui l'agrippait et le secouait avec force.

Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et, instantanément, Emy se redressa violemment, baguette tendue... Pour ce retrouvé face à une Hermione pâle et figée, semblant stupéfaite par sa menace, mais ne cherchant pas à esquisser un seul geste.

Lentement, l'identité de la personne lui faisant face fit le chemin dans son esprit, et la jeune française soupira de soulagement, tandis qu'un agacement prononcé remontait en surface, délogeant la peur de son piédestal. Pour une fois qu'elle réussissait à faire une nuit complète... pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Hermione la réveille de cette manière, qui était prompte à lui rappeler...

Elle se secoua, et abaissa sa baguette, avant de planter son regard dans celui de la griffondore.

-Bonjour Hermione... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je voulais te réveiller. Je me doute que tu n'aimes pas te précipitée pour te préparer, alors j'ai pris la liberté de te réveiller car sinon, vue comme tu étais partie, tu ne te serais pas lever et aurais manqué des cours.

Emy ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. La jeune lionne la connaissait bien.

-Merci... et désolée de t'avoir effrayé. Il me reste combien de temps pour me préparer ?

-1h30. Et ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. C'est juste que... je ne savais pas que tu dormais avec ta baguette sous l'oreiller. Répliqua Hermione, en fixant son amie avec insistance.

-Je...Une habitude que j'ai prise. J'aime l'avoir toujours à porter de main.

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains, serrant convulsivement la couette de couleur bordeaux, espérant que son silence la ferait partir... en vain. Au contraire, elle vit avec une certaine appréhension la meilleure amie d'Harry prendre place sur le lit, s'asseyant sur le bord, semblant déterminer à avoir une discussion avec elle, pour son plus grand désespoir.

-Emy... y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

-Non... enfin à part tout ce qui s'est passée hier et dont je suis sûre Harry t'a donnée un récit détaillée. Ne pût-elle s'empêcher de répliquer avec un sourire amer, avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter :

-Pardon je... ce n'est pas...

-Je sais. Il faut dire que je n'y suis pas allé de mains morte pour te réveiller... répondit l'adolescente avec un sourire. Mais ton sommeil était tellement profonds... Tu as pris quelque chose pour dormir ou quoi ?

-Non... je crois simplement que mon esprit à voulue faire un break avec tout ce qu'il a assimilée hier. Menti la jeune française.

-Ca peux ce comprendre... Dis je ne voudrais pas te miner le morale mais... Harry a reçu le livre de Dumbledore sur la magie jumellique, et voudrais que vous commenciez à la travaillez dès ce soir...

-Déjà ?

Emy soupira. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que ce vieil homme ne perdait pas de temps pour agir, quand il le voulait bien.

-Oui... Mais Harry m'a dit que si c'était trop tôt pour toi...

-Non ça va aller... après tout il faudra bien que l'on commence un jour. Plus j'attendrais et plus l'appréhension sera grande.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, avant d'observer, avec une pointe d'inquiétude et de tendresse, la jeune fille se mordre brièvement les lèvres, avant de se passée une main dans les cheveux. C'était exactement les mêmes tics nerveux qu'Harry.

Puis, ces yeux vert, exacte réplique de ceux de son meilleur ami, se fixa vers elle, une lueur de curiosité les illuminant légèrement.

-Harry est déjà debout ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-... Après toutes les révélations d'hier, Ron et lui n'ont pas beaucoup dormi. Répondit Simplement la lionne.

Emy quant à elle, garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Décidément, même quand elle ne le voulait pas, elle arrivait à causer des soucis aux personnes qu'elle appréciait.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille se leva, et pris ses affaires, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Hermione la suivit du regard, tandis que le nœud à son estomac réapparue. Elle avait eu l'intention de lui parler se matin, avant de ce ravisée, tant elle avait été surprise par le geste de défense d'Emy. Mais plus que le geste, c'était son automatisme qui l'avait laissée sans voix. De plus, elle ne connaissait personne, à part Harry et les membres de l'Ordre, qui dormait avec leur baguette sous l'oreiller.

La lionne déglutie péniblement, n'osant pensée à ce qui avait pu mener son amie à être ainsi perpétuellement sur le qui-vive.

* * *

Lorsque Emy descendis dans la salle commune, elle ne pût s'empêcher de constater avec un certain déplaisir qu'Harry était là, semblant l'attendre de pied ferme. L'adolescente fût tenter, l'espace de quelque instant, de s'éclipser discrètement, avant de se rappeler sa promesse. Fermant quelque instant les yeux, le temps de prier Godric Griffondore de lui prêter le courage appartenant à sa maison et à Rowena Serdaigle sa patience, elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme de mauvaise grâce. Il faut dire qu'Emy ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien ce matin, car elle était encore confuse par apport aux événements de la veille. Sans compter que la certitude qu'elle avait que cette journée ne se déroulerait pas sous de bon auspice pour elle, ne l'aidait pas particulièrement à être d'humeur bienveillante.

-Bonjour Emy... La salua Harry, en prenant garde à rester à distance raisonnable. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui sa peux aller... Je ne te retourne pas la question, Hermione m'a dit que tu avais fait quasiment nuit blanche.

-Oui... j'avais plein de chose à penser et à chercher... je... tiens, lui répondit le Survivant avec gêne, avant de lui tendre maladroitement ce qui semblait être un livre très vieux à la couverture de cuir marron.

Intriguée, Emy l'ouvrit, avant d'être statufié sur place, sous le choc. Devant elle, s'étalait des photos de personnes lui ressemblant, mais qui lui était parfaitement étranger : un jeune homme ressemblant de manière troublante à Harry et à elle, et une femme à la chevelure rousse aussi vif et éclatante que ses yeux vert, seuls ou avec de parfait inconnue, et encore d'autre, avec deux bébés exactement identique, si ce n'est que l'un portait des habits de garçon et l'autre de petite fille, avec une petite houppette absolument ridicule.

Elle tourna une page. Là, sur une photo, cet homme qui avait dû être son père la portait dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer dans la neige, effectuant de petit pas de danse, lui souriant avec affection. Sur une autre, la femme aux cheveux roux la tenait tendrement dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa joue... Puis une autre, avec juste elle et Harry. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an. Il était tous deux dans le même berceau, et semblait dormir à point fermer, allonger tout près l'un de l'autre, en se tenant la main. Emy remarqua seulement à ce moment-là que les photos étaient chacune agrémenter de commentaire, tantôt d'une écriture fine et pencher semblable à la sienne, tantôt d'une écriture droite au lettre ronde. Sous cette photo, était écrit quelque phrase d'une écriture fine « nos deux adorables et inséparable petits anges, qui en font voir de toutes les couleurs à leur pauvres parents dès qu'on essaie de les séparer pour l'heure du coucher ».

Emy sentait ses yeux la brûler, une émotion indescriptible l'envahissant.

-Je... Merci Harry. C'est … nous ?

-Oui... Quand je les avais il n'y avait que moi sur les photos mais... depuis hier tu es brusquement apparue dessus. Peut-être un sortilège qui s'est levé... C'est comme les écritures... Elles sont apparues en même temps.

-Mais... et toi ? Elles ne vont pas te manquer ?

-J'en ai fait un double, répondit simplement le griffond avec un sourire.

-Je...vais ranger sa dans ma valise... mais merci. Même si à part toi et tes parents, je ne sais pas qui sont les autres personnes sur les photos.

-Nos parents Emy. La corrigea Harry.

-Je... oui désolée. Il faut que je m'habitue.

Harry observa la jeune fille se mordre les lèvres, légèrement inquiet. Il voyait bien que quelque chose semblait la tracasser.

-Ça va Emy ?

-Oui... ne t'en fais pas. Attends-moi juste quelque instant.

Tandis que la jeune fille se dirigeait de nouveau vers le dortoir, elle ne pût s'empêcher, avant de ranger l'album dans sa valise, jeter un dernier regard à l'intérieur, tombant directement sur une photo ou ses deux parents lui souriaient avec douceurs face à l'objectif.

Son cœur se serra, tandis qu'elle referma l'album brusquement, mal à l'aise. Ses parents... elle avait du mal à penser d'eux ainsi. En effet, auraient-ils seulement voulue encore d'elle comme fille s'ils avaient été encore en vie ? S'ils savaient... ?

Emy inspira profondément pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Décidément, elle devenait de plus en plus vulnérable mais à sa décharge, ses blessures accentuaient sa faiblesse. D'ailleurs, c'était bien beau que Dumbledore veuille lui imposer de sauvée le monde sorcier avec son... avec Harry, mais la question était avant tout de savoir si elle le pourrait. Combien de temps disposait-elle en effet exactement si elle ne trouvait pas une solution très vite ? Un mois ? Deux mois ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, si ce n'est que, au rythme ou cela allait, qu'elle n'avait en tout cas pas plus de quatre mois. Pour être honnête, l'avenir du monde sorcier lui importait peu la seule chose qui comptait étant sa sœur Mila... et elle frissonnait d'horreur à la pensée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver le jour où elle ne serait plus là. Pour le moment, elle la protégeait à sa manière à distance, mais si elle... de plus, qui s'occuperait d'elle ?

La jeune fille soupira, avant de secouer la tête comme pour tenter de chassée ses sombres pensées. Cela ne servait à rien d'y pensée aujourd'hui. Harry devait l'attendre.

La lionne se hâta de retourner dans la salle commune, et vit qu'effectivement, malgré sa lenteur, son jumeau était toujours là, appuyer sur un mur, et semblant en pleine réflexion jusqu'au moment où elle apparue dans son champ de vision.

-Désolée pour l'attente...

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien.

Puis, voyant qu'Harry commençait à avancer, Emy lui emboîta le pas.

-On n'attend pas Ron et Hermione ?

-Ils sont déjà parties.

-Oh... ok.

-Alors Hermione t'a dit pour heu... le livre ?

-Oui. Dumbledore ne perd pas de temps. Mais bon comme je lui aie dit ce n'est pas plus mal, ça m'évitera de stresser.

-Tu stress ?

-Pas toi ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle, étonner.

-Si bien sûre mais après, je... tu sais, tu es ma sœur. Je veux te faire confiance. Je me sens capable de te faire confiance, de ce fait ça ne me dérange pas de te montrer mes souvenirs. Ce qui m'inquiète en revanche, c'est ce que tu vas penser de moi en les voyant. C'est tout.

-Harry je... moi, je ne me sens pas capable de te faire totalement confiance, et je ne veux pas que tu vois mes souvenirs.

-Sont-ils si terrible que ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant soudainement, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Un silence gênant s'installa, tandis qu'instinctivement, Emy se recroquevilla, serrant les bras autour de sa poitrine.

-Tout dépends du point de vue je suppose... répondit-elle d'une voix basse, semblant apparemment fascinée par une tâche sur le sol.

A cette vision, Harry déglutie et serra les poings. Bien qu'il ne lui dirait jamais, il avait... peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans son passée.

-Tu veux qu'on commence quand ?

-C'est comme tu veux Emy... j'avais pensé que on pourrait peut-être faire sa après le cours de défense... après que l'on ait parlée à Remus.

-Pourquoi veux-tu parler à Monsieur Lupin ?

-C'est comme un oncle pour moi je te rappelle... et c'était l'un des meilleurs amis de notre père.

-Donc c'est censé être brusquement mon oncle aussi ? Répondit Emy un peu sèchement, dubitative.

-Je ne t'oblige à rien... tu verras selon ton ressentie avec le temps. Mais... si tu savais... depuis qu'il est au courant de ton existence, il n'a qu'une envie : faire vraiment ta connaissance.

Emy ne pût empêcher un sourire ironique de naître au coin de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fais avant dans ce cas ?

-Il n'était pas au courant de ton existence...et quand il a su, il a préféré attendre que tu sois mise au courant.

Emy serra les lèvres, préférant ne rien répondre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans ses appartements, un certain maître des potions ce tenait paisiblement sur son canapé, un grimoire sur les propriétés de diverses plante magique rare en main, qu'il fixait sans en lire une seule ligne, tant son esprit était préoccuper.

En effet, l'homme tentait encore de digérer l'amère et brûlante frustration que son vampire intérieur avait ressentie lorsque le sang de Ros… Potter lui avait échappé. De ce fait, lorsqu'il avait pût sortir de son bureau, il avait fait un véritable carnage dans la forêt interdite... ce qui n'allait certainement pas arranger ses relations déjà conflictuelles avec les centaures.

De plus, il réfléchissait également à une tactique pour faire parler l'adolescente d'elle-même. En effet, il ne servait à rien de la faire parler de force grâce à sa legilimencie ou du veritaserum car c'était de sa confiance dont il avait besoin s'il voulait que son état s'améliore. De plus, elle semblait déjà si fragile, que la terreur des cachots avait l'intime conviction que lui soutirer de force les informations ne ferait que la plonger définitivement dans l'abîme.

Devait-il lui dire que... ? Son intuition lui chuchotait que c'était en effet la meilleure chose à faire. Mais néanmoins, il craignait que sa condition ne la fasse fuir.

Il soupira... de toute manière, au vue de la réaction plus qu'étrange que le sang de la jeune fille provoquait sur la créature de la nuit qui sommeillait en lui, à moins que ses plaies ne guérisse miraculeusement, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de le lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour lui justifier les réactions plus qu'étrange qu'il ne manquerait pas d'avoir si ses blessures persistes.

Severus referma le grimoire d'un coup sec. Oui, il était décidé à lui avouer sa condition. Ainsi, sans la brusquer, elle ne pourrait pas fuir et serait obliger de lui montrer ses plaies.

Satisfait, le maître des cachots décida de procéder à cette discussion samedi matin, lorsqu'il serait seul à seul avec la jeune française. Après tout, cette discussion pouvait bien attendre 3 jours. De plus il n'en aurait pas le temps avant, car ce soir... le seigneur des ténèbres l'attendait et l'homme préférait attendre de récupérer au maximum de cette rencontre qui ne manquerait pas d'être éprouvante avant d'avoir une discussion qui promettait d'être riche en émotion avec la jeune Potter, pour être plus apte à maîtriser son vampire si le besoin devait s'en faire sentir.

* * *

Une fois devant les portes menant à la grande salle, Emy sentit peu à peu l'appréhension la gagner. En effet, si Dumbledore faisait passée son nouveau nom aux enseignants, ces derniers l'appelleraient ainsi. Les élèves auront donc la confirmation de leur lien de parenté... Tout portait donc à indiquer que le directeur allait faire une annonce générale de la chose. Et ayant une vague idée de la popularité d'Harry, cette annonce aurait, sans aucun doute possible, l'effet d'une bombe. Or s'il y avait une chose qui était indispensable à la jeune fille, c'était sa tranquillité. L'adolescente n'aspirait qu'à devenir invisible... Mais, il faut croire que Merlin n'était pas de cet avis.

Harry se retourna et voyant son hésitation, s'approcha.

-Tout va bien Emy ?

-Autant que possible... je déteste être le centre de l'attention.

A cette remarque, Emy vit un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-C'est exactement la même chose pour moi... tu vois ont n'est pas si différent finalement.

-Si c'est vrai... comment le supportes-tu ? Rétorqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Je n'aie pas vraiment le choix... On a tous une croix à porter. A force, j'ai appris, quand je ne peux pas éviter ses moments, à faire comme si tout ce qui m'entourait n'existait pas, et à penser à d'autre chose... à des souvenirs heureux quand j'angoisse vraiment. Mais à Poudlard, comme j'ai Ron et Hermione, il me suffit en général de poser les yeux sur eux pour me sentir mieux et moins seul. Mais cette année, c'est encore mieux car en plus, j'ai Rémus et toi !

Emy ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire, si ce n'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez proche de qui que ce soit pour se sentir rassurer par une présence à part celle de Drago et encore... car plus que d'être le centre des attentions, c'était le regard des autres qui la gênait, elle qui ne supportait pas déjà le sien... et elle n'avait aucun souvenir heureux assez puissant pour l'apaiser. Oui vraiment, la seule réponse que la jeune française aurait pu lui donner n'aurait fait que le blesser et torturé son esprit qui devait déjà être passablement éprouvé par le poids de cette prophétie qu'il portait depuis sa naissance, de la récente perte de son parrain et de la nouvelle de son lien avec elle. Pas besoin de l'inquiété plus que de mesure.

-Emy... dis-toi que ce qui ne te tue pas nous rends plus fort.

A ses mots, l'adolescente ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre... après tout, sa dépends des blessures.

-Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis, Drago... dit-il, en grimaçant, si sa peut t'aider... je lui dirais de venir à notre table.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Ron et Hermione ne l'aime pas, et toi non plus... et bien que je ne l'aime pas l'avouer, cela est réciproque.

-Si sa peut te faire te sentir mieux, alors c'est une bonne idée, et ont fera tous des efforts. Je t'ai dit que je ferais le maximum pour que tu me fasses confiance et surtout que l'on puisse tisser un lien fraternel autre que biologique entre nous. Si pour cela, il faut que je supporte la fouine, alors soit.

Emy sourie, émue. Elle était touchée par l'effort qu'il faisait.

Puis, elle avisa la porte de la grande salle, qui lui semblait tout à coup immense et incroyablement intimidante.

La jeune fille soupira, avant de se sentir déglutir. Puis, elle vit Harry se rapprocher et, tout doucement, lui tendre la main. Le jeune homme restait parfaitement immobile, lui laissant la possibilité ou non prendre sa main dans la sienne, et la fixant sans curiosité, sans la jugée... il était parfaitement neutre, si ce n'est une mince lueur d'espoir.

Emy posa son regard sur la main large et finement musclée du survivant, se figeant... hésitante. L'adolescente voulait la prendre, mais n'était pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physique. Puis, elle se résonna. Ce n'était qu'une main... elle pouvait faire cet effort. Après tout, lui allait faire l'effort de supportée Drago.

Doucement, la jeune fille s'approcha et entra en contact avec la main du survivant. C'était étrange comme, contrairement à elle, sa peau était toujours chaude. Comme si même leurs organismes avait décréter que l'un serait empli de lumière et l'autre de ténèbres.

Puis, Emy leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, et eu un temps d'arrêt. Face à elle, le gryffondore avait un visage rayonnant, lui offrant un sourire éblouissant, le plus beau qu'elle lui ait vu depuis le peu de temps qu'elle le connaissait.

Une chaleur étrange se diffusa dans sa cage thoracique, mais différente de celle qu'elle avait ressenti près du professeur Snape. Là ou avec ce dernier, la chaleur était intense, agitée, celle-ci était calme, apaisante, d'une sérénité seulement troublée par quelque battement brusque de joie... et surtout celle-ci, cette sensation, Emy la connaissait bien : c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un sourire de pure bonheur sur les lèvres de sa petite sœur Mila.

Etait-elle déjà en train de voir vraiment le survivant comme son frère ? Non certainement pas encore, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Néanmoins, Emy sentait que son cœur autant que son esprit avait fait à l'instant même un pas sur le chemin y menant. Cela l'inquiétait quelque peu. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'attache.

Elle n'avait rien à lui offrir, si ce n'est de la souffrance. Car en effet, si il cherchait à la connaître, il serait blesser par ses souvenirs, et par sa mort lorsqu'elle décéderait (ce qui pour le moment semblait malheureusement en bonne voie). Si elle le repousserait, le jeune homme souffrirait également car en effet (était-ce simplement son sens de l'observation ou simplement à cause de leur lien ? Elle n'aurait su le dire) mais elle sentait la grande fragilité qu'il cachait en lui.

Oui dans tous les cas, elle le blesserait.

Mais… c'était le seul membre de sa famille biologique encore en vie… Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'adolescente avait une envie personnel. Egoïste.

Celle de le connaître... un peu. Elle avait toujours été si seule… Certe, il y avait Mila mais… ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil car elle était plus jeune.

Dans cette optique, était-elle prête à penser à elle de manière égoïste pour le temps qui lui restait, et à chercher à le connaître réellement, quitte à augmenter sa souffrance par le profond attachement qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui suscité, lorsqu'elle partirait?

-Emy, tu es prête ?

Se reprenant, la lionne plongea dans les yeux de son double. Le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien sa question innocente était pour elle, à double sens.

-Oui Harry, je suis prête. Avançons un bout de chemin ensemble.

Lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir, Emy avança main dans la main avec Harry jusqu'à la table des gryffondores. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent installée, pas un mot ne fut échanger dans la salle, tandis qu'un millier de pair de yeux les dévisageaient, choquer et intriguer. Enfin, tandis qu'Emy se plongeant dans une profonde contemplation des rainures du bois qui composait la table, des chuchotements se firent entendre.

Instantanément, Emy se recroquevilla, avant de voir Harry en face d'elle se lever, et de se diriger vers la table des serpentares. Le silence revint, pesant, tous s'attendant à la confrontation entre les deux princes de Poudlard.

-Malfoy... Viens immédiatement. Quelqu'un désir ta compagnie...

-A oui ? Vois-tu Potter, j'ai tendance à devenir sourd quand on ne me demande pas les choses de manière polie...

Avec satisfaction, Drago vit le lion serrer les poings et ses yeux étinceler sous la fureur, avant de brusquement prendre une profonde inspiration qui l'apaisa, avant de se passée une main dans les cheveux, et de le fixée à nouveau, le visage plus calme. En le voyant faire, le serpentare perdit quelque infime micro seconde contact avec la réalité, sentant ses mains le démanger, tandis qu'une chaleur commença à naître dans son bas-ventre chaleur qu'il calma bien vit en s'administrant une magistrale claque mentale couplée avec des images de Mcgonnagall en bikini.

-Malfoy... Peux-tu venir…s'il te plaît? Quelqu'un a besoin de toi...

Aussitôt, le blond se tourna du coter de la table des griffonds, pour voir une Emy plus pâle que d'habitude, et qui semblait très tendue.

Le jeune homme s'insulta copieusement, avant de se lever. Tout à son obsession d'énerver Potter, il en avait oublié ses devoirs.

Dès qu'il fût installer à gauche de son amie, les regards étonner de Granger qui était non loin de lui à droite de la griffondore et de la Belette aux coter de Potter se rivèrent sur lui. Et, pour la plus grande joie de son sado-maso intérieur, Saint Potty était juste en face de lui, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de le fixée en toute impunité sans que cela ne soit étrange.

Non pas qu'il éprouvait autre chose pour Potter qu'une profonde déception doublée de haine mais si une chose était certaine, c'était que le survivant était vraiment beau, en plus d'avoir une sorte de charisme attirant n'importe qui ayant un minimum de libido comme un aimant. Et la haine n'avait jamais empêché Drago d'observer de manière consciencieuse la beauté présente dans son environnement immédiat.

Mais pour le moment, sa priorité était Emy.

Il était d'ailleurs étonner que la sang-de-bourbe et Weasmoche ne dise rien sur sa présence. Mais, avisant les regards inquiets qu'ils jetaient à Emy, ils avaient sûrement compris qu'il était là pour la rassurer et de ce fait, n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit. C'était dommage qu'Emy soit vraiment mal, car il aurait énormément apprécié profiter de sa position pour les faire enrager.

Les chuchotements reprirent, plus intense, et il vit la jeune fille se tendre encore plus.

-Emy... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Dumbledore va annoncer notre parenté... répondit Harry à la place de sa sœur, qui ne semblait pas avoir la force de dire le moindre mot.

Drago vit le regard de Potter devenir doux et inquiet, lorsqu'il prononça ses mots tout en fixant Emy.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Drago ressentie une pointe de jalousie.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est dangereux !

-Non, Voldemort est déjà au courant apparemment.

En entendant ce nom, le serpentare sursauta.

-On à peur du nom de son maître Malfoy ? Susurra Ron

-Ronald ! S'exclama Hermione

-Ce n'est pas mon maître Weasmoche, et je n'ai aucune intention de faire le toutou dans un proche avenir.

Comme pour preuve de son allégation, le serpentare releva ses deux manches, révélant à leurs yeux des avant-bras pâle, lisse et parfaitement nette de la moindre marque.

-J'ai préféré relever les deux au cas où vous penseriez que j'ai voulue me démarquer en le faisant sur l'autre. Rassurer ?

Les trois griffondores restèrent coi et se regardèrent, gêner, tandis qu'Emy de son coter gardait le regard obstinément baissée.

Heureusement, le bruit métallique d'une cuillère tapant sur un verre attira l'attention de tous, détournant leurs esprits en direction du directeur de Poudlard.

-Votre attention à tous s'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait jeune gens ! J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, Monsieur Potter est l'unique survivant de sa famille. Du moins c'est ce que nous pensions jusqu'à présent... Monsieur Potter n'était pas le seul survivant de cette tragique tragédie, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était pas fils unique...

Avant même que le directeur n'eut finit son discours, Emy, sans même avoir besoin de relever la tête, sentie tous les regards se tourner en sa direction.

Emy serra les dents, tentant de garder son calme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la fixe avec insistance... mais au contraire être invisible. Elle déglutie péniblement en fermant les yeux, résignée, attendant la suite.

-Ça va aller Emy... Ne t'en fais pas quoi qu'il se passe, tu pourras compter sur moi, lui chuchota Drago, à la surprise du trio d'or, ce qui l'apaisa... Un peu. En effet, en bon serpent, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour trouver une ruse pouvant la sortir de se nid de frelon si jamais elle ne parvenait pas à rester stoïque.

-... En effet, nous avons appris récemment que Monsieur Potter, repris le directeur, avait une sœur jumelle. Cette sœur étant Miss Emy Rosen. Pour des raisons évidentes de confidentialité, je ne vous donnerez pas de plus ample information. Sachez simplement que dorénavant, nous devrons tous l'appeler Miss Emy Potter. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

Puis enfin, les plats apparurent, sous les chuchotements et les murmurent s'élevant de part et d'autre de la grande salle. Face au plat, Ron comme à son habitude, se jeta avec enthousiasme sur la nourriture, tandis que les deux autres griffons et le blonds serpentare observait avec inquiétude la jeune française, qui restait parfaitement immobile.

-Tu ne mange pas Emy ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix

-Je n'ai pas faim...

-Il faut que tu manges Emy. La journée promet d'être fatigante, tu as besoin de force. Drago, sert lui un peu de nourriture s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'un ton qui, bien qu'il ne souffrait aucune réplique, était si étrangement adresser courtoisement au serpentare que ce dernier, trop choquer par cet état de fait, obtempéra immédiatement.

L'adolescente soupira. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais... son estomac était contracté par l'anxiété.

Les hiboux firent bientôt leur entrer habituelle mais contrairement aux autres matins, un hibou moyen duc vint se poster devant la jeune française.

Intriguée, mais ce doutant un peu de qui il provenait (après tout, qui d'autre pouvait lui écrire ?), Emy détacha la lettre du hibou, ses mains tremblants légèrement tandis qu'elle commença en lire le contenue.

_Ma chère Emy jolie_

_Hier soir, j'ai reçus une lettre très intéressante de mon ami Albus... et finalement il s'avère que non seulement tu n'es pas issue de mangemort, mais que tu serais en plus la sœur du célèbre survivant. _

_J'ai également appris que tu as décidée de changer ton nom… soit. _

_Cela ne me dérange guère. De toute manière, tu es à moi. J'ai suffisamment parcourue ton corps pour que tu t'en souviennes à jamais, bien que ce dernier soit si délectable que je doute m'en lasser un jour. _

_As-tu encore le souvenir que je t'ai laissé ? Je l'espère. Vois-tu, je me doutais que tu allais t'en aller. Aussi ais-je mis tout mon cœur dans la concoction de ce petit cadeau, histoire que tu ne m'oublie pas pendant tes brèves vacances car en effet ma chérie, nous nous reverrons, je t'en fais la promesse. A moins que tu ne demandes à revenir à cause du surmenage bien sûr._

_En ce qui concerne le reste de la famille, ta mère va bien, et ta sœur, bien qu'extrêmement attristée par ton départ, va pour le mieux. Je surveille personnellement sa chambre la nuit, au cas elle ferait des cauchemars. Et bien que je ne puisse pénétrer sa bulle, ne doute pas un seul instant que, si jamais l'affection particulière que je te porte venait à être répéter de manière totalement déformer, il se peut que quelque incident lui arrive. En effet, le karma nous punis toujours en s'en prenant aux personnes qui nous sont chers..._

_Et ne te détrompe pas une seule seconde : bien que ton ascendance ait changée, tu n'en reste pas moins un petit monstre. _

_A très bientôt_

_Ton père qui t'aime. _

A la lecture de cette lettre, Emy sentit la bile lui montée dans sa gorge, tandis que l'air se fit plus rare, et qu'une angoisse sans nom l'envahie, la glaçant littéralement de l'intérieur. Mila...

Elle savait parfaitement ce que son « père » entendait par « bulle » : en effet, pour éviter que sa sœur ne subisse... ce qu'elle avait subi, elle lui avait jeté un sort qui maintenait un lien magique permanent entre elle, de sorte que, à chaque fois que... qu'il voudrait tenter de... il en serait empêcher par une barrière protectrice. La contrepartie étant qu'une partie de sa magie était prélevée chaque jour. Bien que cela la fatiguait (et particulièrement en ce moment au vue de sa faiblesse) la jeune fille préférait encore souffrir mille mort que d'y mettre un terme.

Néanmoins, cette protection avait des limites, ne marchant que pour les tentatives de... Cela ne la protégeait pas des coups.

Devait-elle rentrée ? Ou la menace n'était que pour le cas ou si elle parlait ? Non, car sinon, il aurait ordonnée son retour immédiat. Mais que voulait-il dire par « nous nous reverrons » ? Car il ne pouvait l'y obliger, étant majeure dans le monde sorcier.

-Emy... tout vas bien ? Demanda Drago

Ron et Hermione de leur coter, ne répondirent rien, le premier étant trop inquiet et ne sachant pas comment réagir, tandis que la seconde essayait tant bien que mal de lire par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

-Emy qui t'a écrit cette lettre ? Demanda Harry, inquiet, tentant lui aussi de voir la lettre.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, et voyant le petit manège d'Hermione, froissa la feuille jusqu'à ce qu'elle forme une boule compact dans sa paume.

Cette lettre... Il avait déterré des souvenirs qu'elle avait péniblement réussie à enfouir.

Ces derniers revenaient par vague, décuplant son angoisse... lui donnant la nausée.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici.

Maintenant.

Brusquement la jeune fille se leva. Immédiatement, Drago fit de même, et lui pris d'autorité le bras, ce qui la fit sursautée.

-Chuuut... Emy, ça va aller. Ne montre rien. Marche à mon rythme.

L'adolescente ne répondit rien. En effet, sa nausée c'était décuplé au contact de Drago aussi préférait-elle se concentrer sur sa respiration, pour éviter de rendre le peu de nourriture que son estomac contenait sous les yeux de la grande salle.

C'est à peine si elle remarqua qu'Harry les suivaient, essayant lui aussi avec peine de faire bonne figure.

Le chemin vers les maudites portes en bois n'avait jamais paru à Emy aussi longue.

A peine les portes se furent refermées sur eux, que la jeune fille s'écarta brusquement du serpentare, avant de courir vers les toilettes les plus proches qui, grâce à Merlin, était située non loin et déserte à cette heure de la journée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'adolescente se rua vers la première cabine vide à sa porter, avant de se laisser tomber au sol, commençant à rendre l'intégralité du contenue de son estomac par spasme violent.

-Emy ! S'écria Harry, choqué en s'élançant vers elle, avant de ce stopper, ne sachant que faire.

Immédiatement, Drago s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébènes pour les maintenir en arrières, tandis que de l'autre il tentait de l'apaiser en dessinant des cercles en haut de son dos, sentant sa peau trembler sous ses doigts.

-Potter, si t'as rien à faire, au lieu de te tourner les pouces, fait apparaître une serviette et humidifie là !

Ce dernier lui lança un regard haineux, mais obtempéra en silence, trop heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile.

Une fois que son estomac fut vidé de toute substance capable de s'en échapper, Emy se laissa aller sur la cuvette, le souffle court.

Doucement, Drago la redressa un peu, lorsqu'il remarqua une boule de papier au sol.

La lettre d'Emy.

Profitant d'un moment ou l'attention du survivant était détournée par le fait de redresser sa sœur et de la maintenir en position assise, il la glissa dans sa poche, avant de prendre le linge que lui avait tendu le jeune homme. Doucement, il essuya le visage de son amie, rassurer de la voir reprendre des couleurs.

Car en effet, bien qu'il ait gardé son calme pour prendre en main la situation, intérieurement, le jeune homme était aussi paniqué et anxieux que l'avait été Saint Potty.

-Emy... ça va mieux ? Demanda Drago, inquiet.

-Écarter vous de... moi. Bougez de là !

-Oh... bien sûr... répondit ce dernier quelque peu choquée par tant de violence, entraînant le griffond avec lui à une distance plus que raisonnable de la lionne.

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloigner, la jeune française retint un soupir de soulagement, avant de cacher sa tête dans ses mains, tant pour essayer de retrouver son calme, que pour leur cachée le torrent de larme silencieuse qui s'écoulait sur ses joues, ainsi que les tremblements violents secouant son corps.

Elle devait se calmer. Tant qu'elle était ici, il ne viendrait pas la chercher.

Tant qu'elle était à Poudlard et qu'elle garderait le silence, elle serait en sécurité, et sa sœur aussi.

Le reste était sans importance.

Elle devait rejeter ses souvenirs en arrière. A part la désarmée, et la mettre en danger, cela ne servait à rien de se remémorer tout ceci.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait pris sa Némésis à part, chuchotant de sorte à ce qu'il dise ne sois entendue que de son homologue masculin.

-Potter... surtout, ne lui pose aucune question.

-Quoi ! Mais...

-Elle ne te dira rien. Emy est très obstinée, et n'accepte de ce livret que si elle le souhaite. Si tu lui poses des questions, elle va au contraire se braquer. Vous n'êtes pas encore assez proche pour qu'elle te dise quoi que ce soit. Rapproche toi d'abord d'elle ensuite tu aviseras.

-Et comment tu peux être aussi sûre de toi ?

-Parce que je la connais... elle... Emy, sans vouloir t'offusquer Potter, me ressemble sur certain point.

-Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout ! S'écria Harry, qui semblait visiblement prendre la remarque comme une insulte.

-Oh que si... insista Drago, prenant sur lui pour ne pas envoyer paître le gryffondore.

-A oui ? En quoi ?

Le serpentare baissa les yeux, hésitant… avant de rétorquer, dans un souffle :

-Parce qu'elle est toujours sur le qui-vive, comme moi. Donc pour une fois je ne te dis pas un truc juste pour te faire chier, mais juste la vérité... parce que c'est Emy.

Le griffondore en entendant les mots de son pire ennemie, se figea, avant de soupirer tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu l'aimes Malfoy ?

-Pas dans le sens où tu sembles l'entendre. C'est mon amie, et ça ne vas pas plus loin.

-Je vois... je... je suis désolée Malfoy.

Drago pâlit, avant de s'exclamer :

-Tu as de la fièvre Potter ? Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu vas faire un malaise !

Le griffondore eut un petit rire.

-Tu m'as caché ce sens de l'humour... non je parle pour tout à l'heure. Depuis des années, je pensais que...

-Tu pensais comme pas mal d'abrutis congénital que, en toute logique, comme mon père est assez con pour vouloir faire la carpette de tu-sais-qui, je ferais de même, car le sang passe avant les volontés propres c'est bien connue. Ironisa le serpentare avec un sourire narquois.

En effet, Drago était intérieurement touchée… et ravie. Peut-être que Potter n'était pas si stupide finalement… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas comme tous ces autres crétins, et qu'il était seulement plus long à la détente que sa sœur.

-Bah il faut dire que... tu es quand même un gros connard. Rétorqua Harry

Un ange passa, puis deux, s'envolant avec la bonne humeur et le bref éclat d'espoir du descendant Malfoy.

-Sache Potter que je ne suis le serviteur de personne. Ce n'est pas moi qui fais la carpette c'est les autres qui s'agenouillent pour que ma splendeur ne soit pas altérer par le sol poussiéreux qui pourrait se présenter devant moi. Rétorqua sombrement le serpentare en se redressant, ses yeux gris acier lançant des éclairs.

-C'est bien ce que je disais...

-Je ne montre que ce que je veux bien montrer Saint Potty ! Ça me permet de faire un très gros tri sélectif entre les naïfs qui ne se fit qu'aux apparences et les autres ! rétorqua abruptement Drago, avant de se mordre la langue, agacée. Il en avait trop dit. Mais bon, le serpentare se disait qu'au moins, il serait fixé sur l'état du cerveau de celui-qui-a-survécu. Car s'il ne comprenait pas ainsi… il pouvait difficilement être plus explicite.

Sauf s'il faisait appelle à une fanfare mais franchement il avait trop de fierté et de bon sens pour faire cela.

Harry jeta un regard à sa Némésis qui s'était à présent détournée, ses yeux gris devenue plus sombre, tandis que ses joues étaient devenues plus rouge. Le survivant à cette vision, déglutie. Le serpentare semblait furieux et blesser... mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, avait-il bien compris ce qu'il avait dit ? Car si c'était le cas... cela voulait-il dire que le prince des serpentares odieux qu'il connaissait n'était en réalité qu'une façade ?

Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Emy ferma les yeux, invoquant dans son esprit la seule source de bonheur qu'elle connaissait.

Sa petite sœur.

Elle pouvait voir, comme si la petite fille était devant elle, ses grands yeux ambré pétillant de joie lorsqu'elle jouait avec elle ses adorables fossettes lorsqu'elle souriait sa manie de mettre un crayon derrière son oreille pour se donner l'air sérieuse...

Peu à peu, la jeune fille réussie à ce calmé. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, sinon cela paraîtrait suspect, et on ne manquerait pas de l'interroger. Tant qu'elle se tairait, tout irait bien.

De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix. En effet, elle devait pensée à sa sœur.

Si elle se laissait aller, si elle baissait les bras... les conséquences promettaient d'être atroces et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Doucement, l'adolescente se releva, et sortie de la cabine.

-Emy ! S'écria Harry en se précipitant sur elle, soulager de la voir de nouveau debout, et bien content de mettre fin à sa conversation avec le serpentare, dont les mots l'avait quelque peu chamboulée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

-Je... rien Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Juste une crise d'angoisse. Je te l'ai dit, je ne supporte pas d'être le centre de l'attention...

-Pourtant, tu as été malade juste après la lettre... qui te la envoyer d'ailleurs ?

-Mon père adoptif. Et non ça n'a rien à voir.

En entendant ses mots, le serpentare fit immédiatement le lien. Son père adoptif... celui qui la battait...

Son poing se serra.

Fort heureusement, Potter semblait pour une fois décider, pour la première fois de sa vie sûrement, à utiliser sa cervelle avant d'agir et d'écouter ses conseils, puisqu'il n'insista pas plus auprès d'Emy.

La jeune fille quant à elle, fût étonnée que les garçons (en particulier Harry) ne lui pose pas plus de question que cela, mais les en remercia intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas la force de repousser gentiment mais fermement leurs assauts pour le moment. En effet, la jeune fille préférait concentrer ses forces pour se recomposer un masque acceptable.

Néanmoins, la lionne remarqua bien la lueur particulière qui brillait dans les yeux de Drago après qu'elle eut répondue. L'adolescente soupira, se sentant d'avance éprouver par la conversation qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir avec lui, à en juger par son regard obstinément fixée vers elle.

Quand à Harry... elle voyait bien qu'il était dévoré par la curiosité néanmoins, il semblait vouloir attendre. C'était une bonne chose : avec un peu de chance, elle sera déjà enfui ou morte avant qu'il n'ait l'intention de la questionner.

-Allez-y, partez devant je vous rejoins après, je vais juste me rafraîchir un peu.

-Il en est hors-de-question Emy ! Répliqua Harry. On va t'attendre dehors.

-Potter à raison Emy. On ne va pas te laisser seule alors que tu viens d'être malade.

-Bon... d'accord. Mais attendez-moi dehors alors.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent, avant de sortir sans un mot.

Emy se dirigea vers le lavabo le plus proche, et se rinça la bouche, avant de se passée un peu d'eau sur le visage, et de se tapoter un peu les joues pour se redonner un peu de couleur.

Là, la jeune fille se figea face à son reflet. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de si extraordinaire dans celui-ci juste une adolescente au teint un peu trop pâle et fatiguée.

Mais elle ne le supportait pas. Elle avait la sensation que ce reflet n'était pas le sien de plus, à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait, la jeune fille avait la sensation de se sentir...

Inconsciemment, l'adolescente se frotta le bras.

Instantanément, à cause de l'émotion qui l'envahissait, un peu de magie s'échappa de son corps, et brisa le miroir devant elle.

Emy sourie face à ce constat, avant de réparer l'objet à la hâte d'un coup de baguette.

Puis, ce composant un visage souriant, la lionne s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, rejoignant Harry et Drago avant de partir en leur compagnie en cours de métamorphose.

* * *

Peu après leur départ, un certain professeur de potion pénétra dans cette même pièce, et fût pour le moins passablement dépitée de constatée que cette dernière était vide.

En effet, il avait bien vue l'inquiétante pâleur qu'avait pris la griffondore pendant le petit-déjeuner, après l'arrivée des courriers et, en la voyant sortir avec son filleul et Potter, il avait évidemment remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si sa démarche était restée calme et ferme, ses yeux fixe et écarquillée, ainsi que ses légers tremblements et sa respiration plus saccadée (visible par lui seul... ou le lycanthrope qui n'était pas là ce matin certes mais tout de même) lui annonçaient aussi clairement la situation de malaise intense dans lequel elle se trouvait, que si la jeune fille l'avait retranscris sur un panneau clignotant.

Aussi vite qu'il avait pu, l'homme avait expédié ses discussions avec Albus qui lui, avait également remarquée la pâleur de l'adolescente, mais l'avait mis sur le compte du contrecoup de l'annonce allié à sa timidité naturelle. De plus, le directeur avait été tellement positivement enchanté par le rapprochement des maisons qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux, que rien ne l'aurait fait pour le moment redescendre de son nuage d'euphorie.

Puis, une fois en dehors de la grande salle, il avait fini par suivre son odeur jusqu'ici.

L'homme en noir avait espérer que l'adolescente fût là, pour voir si cette dernière ce portait bien. Mais il n'en était rien. Plus personne n'était présent et les odeurs qu'il pouvait sentir était loin de l'aider à ce rassurer.

En effet, à part celle presque imperceptible, de Drago et de Potter fils, l'odeur de Emy était extrêmement puissante, cette dernière sentant (en plus de sa senteur sucrée exquise habituelle) la peur et l'angoisse à plein nez.

Alors que l'ex mangemort se retournait pour s'en aller dans ces cachots, quelque chose l'interpela et, intrigué, l'homme se dirigea vers le lavabo.

Le miroir surplombant celui-ci était remplir de fissure : comme si quelqu'un l'avait brisée, puis lancer un reparo avec tellement de précipitation que celui-ci n'avait pas été mené à bien jusqu'au bout.

Le maître des potions inspira profondément. Seul l'odeur d'Emy était présente de ce côté... c'était donc son œuvre. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle fait ça ?

Severus soupira, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Curieusement, s'il écoutait la créature qui sommeillait en lui, il se serait précipité vers l'adolescente, et l'aurait embarquer sans autre forme de procès pour avoir une discussion avec elle.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Déjà parce que même à lui, cela paraissait... étrange. Ensuite parce que, avec la perspective de la réunion avec le seigneur des ténèbres de ce soir, son vampire était déjà quelque peu instable. En effet, le vampire étant une créature dominante et non dominée, celle-ci ne supportait pas l'asservissement auxquelles le mage noir l'obligeait aussi s'épuisait-il à garder le contrôle de lui-même et à garder son esprit fermé. De ce fait, il ne pouvait encore lui parler pour le moment, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il voulait le faire dans de bonne condition, aussi serein que possible. Effectivement, cette discussion, bien que primordiale promettait d'être tendue et, s'il ne l'amorçait pas l'esprit plus... serein, le risque de perdre le contrôle était plus que grand.

L'homme tendit sa baguette, et termina la réparation du miroir, avant de tourner les talons.

Ces trois jours d'attente allait lui sembler bien long.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement normalement. Enfin, si ce n'est que le trio et Drago ne cesser de l'observer du coin de l'œil, telle une potion de véritasérum sur le feu. Surtout Harry, qui n'avait de cesse de lui parler de tout et de rien, essayant de la faire rire. Même si la jeune fille trouvait son attitude un peu lourde, au fonds celle-ci la touchait énormément. En effet, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Mais, ce qui lui avait fait encore plus plaisir, c'était que pour une fois, le trio de griffondore et le serpentare avait réussie à ce parler de manière civilisée. Oh certes, les échanges étaient tendus mais au moins, aucune insulte n'avait été échangée. Peut-être que, avec le temps, les jeunes gens parviendraient à s'entendre... elle l'espérait du moins.

Le cours de sortilège se termina même dans un fou-rire. Effectivement, Harry avait été tellement distrait par sa discussion avec elle qu'il avait mal prononcé la formule, et c'était retrouvée avec un jolie teint rose bonbon.

Fort heureusement, le petit professeur n'en avait pas pris ombrage, et avait vite résolue le problème.

Enfin ce fût l'heure du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Dès qu'Emy entra, elle ne pût s'empêcher de voir le sourire éblouissant de son professeur, ainsi que l'éclat de ses yeux. Il semblait décidément aussi joyeux et presser de faire sa connaissance que le lui avait dit Harry. Cela la gêna quelque peu, car elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Néanmoins, le cours se déroula en duel, ou elle fût avec Neville. De ce fait, le cours fût assez gérable et, tandis que Neville essayait de ce dépêtrée de son sort de ligotage, elle observa Harry et Drago, qui avait été mis ensemble.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que les conclusions de son observation était pour le moins intéressante. En effet, Drago ne cessait de regarder Harry... ou plutôt le déshabiller du regard. Quant au gryffondore, il ne semblait ne rien remarquer mais pour une fois, Emy ne vit pas de haine dans ses yeux, mais de la méfiance et de la curiosité. La jeune fille se demanda si Drago aimait les hommes... et si tel était le cas, ressentait-il quelque chose pour Harry ? Après tout, la haine est parfois si proche de l'amour... A l'occasion, elle essayerait de demander au deux leur préférence enfin, si elle en avait le courage. Après tout, c'était une question assez... personnelle. En tout cas, les deux se battaient très bien.

Bien vite, le cours se termina et, tandis que tout le monde sortait, Emy et Harry rassemblèrent lentement leur affaire puis enfin, lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le professeur Lupin s'avança jusqu'à eux.

-Bon...bonjour. Dit Emy, gêner avant de se traitée mentalement d'idiote. Mais à sa décharge, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment agir.

Mais apparemment ce dernier s'en amusa.

-Bonjour Emy répondit Remus avec un sourire amusée. Veux-tu du thé ? Des biscuits ?

-Non merci...

-Et toi Harry ?

-Je veux bien un thé s'il te plaît Remus.

Ainsi, le professeur fit apparaître un service à thé, avant d'en servir une tasse au jeune homme.

-Je comprends ta gêne Emy... sa dois te paraître étrange.

-Un peu...

-En tout cas, j'espère que mon enthousiasme ne t'effraie pas trop mais... depuis que j'ai appris que... tu sais, James et Lily étaient mes meilleurs amis, avec Sirius et Peter. Ensemble, on formait l'équipe des maraudeurs.

-Des maraudeurs ?

-Oui, c'était un nom qu'ils se sont données : mais Rémus t'expliquera mieux que moi.

Ainsi pendant au moins une heure, Harry et Rémus lui expliquèrent beaucoup de chose et évoquèrent beaucoup de souvenir : Sa rencontre avec les maraudeurs et avec Lily, le caractère impulsif et noble de James, la patience et la douceur de Lily comment enfin, Petitgrow les avaient trahis et avait fait accusée Sirius.

Emy ne savait que penser de tout ceci. Ces souvenirs... la perturbaient. Ils lui apprenaient beaucoup de chose sur ses parents, les rendant très...vivant dans son esprit. Bizarrement, au lieu de l'apaiser, cela lui était très douloureux. En effet, devant le tableau que Rémus dressait d'eux, la jeune fille regrettait d'autant plus amèrement de ne pas les avoir connues, et se sentait encore plus indigne d'être leur fille.

-Emy... tout vas bien ?

L'adolescente sursauta en entendant la voix d'Harry. En effet, tout à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la conversation avait cessé et que Harry et Rémus ne cessait de la fixée, intriguée.

-Oui Harry... c'est juste que j'essaye de m'imaginer ce que vous m'avez dit. C'est... tes... je veux dire nos pa... parents avaient l'air d'être des gens biens.

-Oh voyons ne fais pas de manière avec moi, tu peux me tutoyer ! Et oui, c'était des personnes exceptionnelles comme il y en a peux... ils...ils n'ont pas hésité un seul instant à m'accepter telle que j'étais... comme Sirius... répondit le professeur, en s'assombrissant à la fin de sa phrase.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ne vous aurait-il pas accepter ?

Un silence s'installa, pesant, que Harry finit par brisée, tandis que le plus âgée détourna le regard, brusquement très intéresser par les reliefs du sol.

-Rémus est un loup garou Emy. C'est entre autre pour ça que notre père et Sirius sont devenus des animagus... pour ne plus qu'il soit seul à chaque pleine lune, et rendre sa transformation plus supportable.

Emy ce figea.

Un loup-garou...

Donc si c'était vrai... son odorat...

Il était impossible que l'homme ait manquée l'odeur de sang émanant de ses blessures.

Il avait forcément des soupçons.

Son regard croisa celui de Rémus, qui la regardait fixement, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres.

Sa mâchoire se serra. S'il pensait qu'elle allait dire quoi que ce soit, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

-Emy ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry

-Oui Harry, ça va. C'est juste que ça m'étonne c'est tout.

-Mais... ça ne te pose pas de problème au moins ? Demanda le gryffondore.

-Pas le moins du monde...

-Tant mieux alors... je suis soulagé que tu penses ainsi Emy, répondit Rémus. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas trop à plaindre. Il n'y a pas que des désavantages à être loup-garou. Comme notre résistance physique qui est augmentée ou encore nos sens qui deviennent plus que développer... surtout l'odorat.

Emy fixa ses yeux émeraude dans ceux ambré du loup, face à un Harry totalement inconscient de la tension qui s'était installée entre eux.

-Certes, cela peut se révéler utile dans certaine situation. Répondit-elle d'un ton détachée

-Oui, notamment pour trouver des personnes... ou pour remarquer certaine chose qu'elles veulent tenir cachées contre leur propre bien.

Rémus avait lancé la joute, s'attendant à ce que la jeune fille réagisse comme Harry l'y avait habituée, à savoir : la colère, les cries... l'explosion révélatrice.

Sauf qu'Emy n'était pas Harry.

Et lorsqu'à la fin de sa tirade, il vit un sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, il sut que, s'il voulait obtenir des informations de sa part, il devrait jouer un jeu plus fin et subtil.

-Effectivement. Tu dois de ce fait être une aide très précieuse pour l'ordre du phénix.

-Je l'espère en tout cas... même si j'aimerais aider plus de personne... rétorqua le professeur en la fixant.

L'adolescente soupira.

Harry de son côté, était loin d'être aussi dupe que semblait pensée son oncle de cœur et sa sœur. Il sentait et surtout voyait que quelque chose clochait derrière leur échange banal et cordial...

Comme si Rémus avait réussie à découvrir quelque chose grâce à ses sens de loup.

Quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Le jeune homme se tendit, avant de prendre sur lui. C'était trop tôt pour lui poser des questions. Merlin que cela était frustrant et agaçant.

Mais, c'est surtout la réponse qu'il entendit de sa sœur, qui réussit à le maintenir au silence, et à prendre son mal en patience.

De son côté, bien que son visage ne laissait paraître aucune contrariété, Emy était profondément agacée par l'attitude de Lupin. Qu'espérait-il exactement ? Que par miracle, juste en vertu de l'amitié qui le liait à un père qu'elle n'avait pas connue et l'affection profonde qu'il éprouvait pour Harry et maintenant elle, qu'elle allait lui déballer sa vie d'un seul coup ?

-C'est un vœu très charitable que le tient Rémus. Mais il est très difficile à réaliser, pour la simple et triste raison qu'on ne peut réussir à aider une personne qu'à l'unique condition que celle-ci accepte d'être aidé.

-Mais parfois, ces personnes pensent agir pour le mieux et ne font en réalité, que de se mettre en danger.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais cela fait partie de la beauté tout en clair-obscur du libre arbitre. Laissée les personnes agir, se tromper... et apprendre. En parlant d'apprendre, il faut que Harry et moi nous partions, nous avons de la magie jumellique à découvrir. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire... serpentesque.

En entendant sa réponse, Rémus constata plusieurs choses.

Tout d'abords, qu'il n'allait rien pouvoir obtenir de l'adolescente avant un moment. Que pour cela, il devrait gagner sa confiance.

Qu'elle maniait très bien les mots, et était d'un caractère diamétralement opposée à celui d'Harry.

Et qu'enfin... Cette dernière était beaucoup trop mature et posée pour son âge... Beaucoup trop sur ses gardes.

Comme si elle avait l'habitude d'avancer en terrain miné.

-Oh... vous allez déjà vous y mettre ? Demanda Rémus, surpris tant par cette information que par ce qu'il avait appris de l'adolescente.

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour s'y mettre Rém'. Et puis je pense que plus vite on s'y met, plus vite on y arrivera, surtout que sa promet d'être long et compliquée. Répondit Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son oncle de cœur.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous laissez ma salle pour aujourd'hui...

-Non t'en fais pas Rém', je préfère faire sa dans la salle sur demande. Je ne sais pas encore si on aura besoin de quelque chose de spécifique, et comme dans cette salle on peut avoir tout ce dont on a besoin juste en y pensant... de plus, c'est l'occasion de montrer à Emy une des salles cachées de Poudlard...

Cette réponse n'échappa pas à Emy, qui garda en mémoire l'information. Cela pourrait toujours lui être utile.

Après avoir salué Rémus, la jeune fille suivit le griffondore dans le dédale des couloirs, prenant un soin tout particulier à enregistrer le trajet pour pourvoir y revenir. En effet, si effectivement cette salle procurait tout ce dont ses occupants souhaitait ou avait besoin, il n'était pas à exclure qu'elle puisse lui procurer un remède.

Enfin, après plusieurs dizaine de minute de marche, Harry s'arrêta, avant d'aller et venir trois fois de suite. Alors qu'Emy était sur le point de se demander si le gryffond n'avait pas perdue la raison, une porte apparue brusquement.

Intriguée, la jeune fille le suivit, pour se retrouver dans une salle assez spacieuse et peu meublée, au couleur gris et chocolat assez apaisant, d'un tapis épais et moelleux, d'une cheminée et de plusieurs gros coussins confortables.

-J'ai pensée à une salle où l'on pourrait dans un premier temps se sentir à l'aise pour lire et méditée.

« Mais surtout, j'ai demandé une salle ou tu te sentirais détendue et en sécurité » pensa le griffond.

Emy quant à elle, adorait énormément la décoration de la salle. La jeune fille s'y sentait vraiment bien. Là tout de suite, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : allumer la cheminée et se rouler en boule sur l'épais tapis au coin du feu.

Mais cela n'aurait pas été convenable, et n'était pas le moins du monde le but de sa présence ici. Aussi, l'adolescente se repris, et se tourna vers son double avec un petit sourire.

-J'adore cet endroit... dis, beaucoup de gens le connaisse ?

-Non... seulement moi, Hermione, ses frères et sa sœur, Neville, Luna et une petite dizaine d'autre élèves qui ont été membre de l'AD.

-L'AD ?

-L'armée de Dumbledore.

Voyant l'air perplexe de la jeune française, Harry entreprit de lui faire un résumée de sa cinquième année, tandis qu'ils s'installaient chacun sur un coussin, face à face.

A la fin de son récit, Emy était à la fois choquée et impressionnée : Elle savait qu'Harry était très fort, mais de là à savoir faire un patronus... et son leadership n'était plus à prouver, compte tenu du fait que presque une vingtaine d'élève avait accepté ses cours sans broncher. Mais elle était passablement horrifiée d'entendre ce qu'une dénommée « Ombrage » avait fait à Harry.

Inquiète, l'adolescente attrapa la main droite de son double. Effectivement, même si les cicatrices c'était atténuer, on pouvait lire distinctement sur le dos de sa main, avec un peu d'attention « je ne dois pas dire de mensonge ».

Son cœur se serra.

-Tu as d'autre cicatrice comme celle-ci ?

-Quelques-unes, répondit ce dernier sombrement. Mais que des petites, pour le moment du moins.

-Comment sa « pour le moment » ?!

-Tu oublie que je vais devoir affronter Voldemort...

Un silence de quelque seconde s'installa, pesant.

-Certes... mais moi aussi tu sais …

« Enfin, si je vis encore d'ici là » ajouta Emy en pensée

-Oui, je … c'est peut-être égoïste mais... je suis rassurée de ne pas être seul à l'affrontée...

La jeune fille eut un sourire.

-Oui, ça l'est. Mais l'être humain est égoïste par essence tu sais...

Prenant sa main marquée dans la sienne, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

Soudain, une lumière argentée aux extrémités bleu-vert sortie de sa main, chauffant celle du Survivant, qui vit avec stupéfaction la cicatrice disparaître sous ses yeux.

Une fois qu'elle eut totalement disparue, Emy lâcha la main d'Harry, en inspirant profondément. Effectivement, n'étant pas au mieux de sa forme, cela l'avait affaiblis, et d'autant plus que la magie externe demandait plus d'énergie que celle avec baguette.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

La lionne planta son regard dans celui du griffond.

-J'ai juste rassemblée ma magie et je l'ai attrapé par petit bout, que j'ai mené jusqu'à mes mains, en pensant à fermer tes plaies. C'est de la magie externe.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

-Si tu veux. Mais tu sais, c'est avant tout une question de mental. Il faut procédée à plusieurs étape de visualisation avant de pouvoir réussir ne serait qu'à déplacer un objet.

-Pas grave je suis patient.

A cette réplique, Emy retint un rire. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'avait démontré Harry sur son compte.

Elle savait que c'était stupide de gâcher de la magie pour guérir une plaie qui n'était pas dangereuse, surtout en ce moment. Mais elle avait voulue... faire cela pour lui. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que d'avoir des cicatrices qui nous ramenait vers de sombre moment.

-Emy... pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que je n'aime pas les écrits mensongers.

Harry eut un sourire.

-Au faite Emy, comment as-tu appris à faire ça ?

-Toute seule.

-Toute seule avec des bouquins ?!

-Non. Seule de chez seule, sans rien. Du moins pour les bases... Je n'ai développé celle-ci qu'après mon entrée à Beaubâton, en lisant des livres sur le sujet et en m'entraînant en dehors des cours.

-Mais comment tu as fait ?

L'adolescente soupira.

-Lorsque tu étais enfant, je suppose que tu as fait extériorisée ta magie involontairement...

Harry hocha la tête. Effectivement il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien, dans la mesure où la majorité de ses manifestations c'était soldée pour lui par une raclée magistrale et de nombreuse privation.

-Et bien... reprit Emy, est-ce que tu as dans ses moment-là... ressentie une sorte d'énergie, de courant électrique, traverser rapidement ton corps pendant d'infime seconde avant la manifestation ?

-Non... répondit le jeune homme après un moment à ressassée ses souvenirs, les sourcils froncés. Parce que toi oui ?

-C'est exacte, et j'ai voulue savoir d'où sa venait. J'ai donc commencée à me remémorée cette sensation, la provoquant et en cherchant la source, jusqu'à ce que j'eu finis par visualisée ma magie. Puis ensuite... une fois que j'ai réussie à faire cela, ce qui m'a pris pas mal de temps, j'ai visualisée son flux, sa fragmentation, jusqu'à pourvoir l'exploiter comme je le voulais.

-C'est incroyable...

Emy rougie sous l'admiration qu'elle percevait dans les yeux de son double. Pourtant... elle était loin d'être admirable sur bien des tableaux. Ainsi, elle se garda bien d'ajouter qu'elle avait avant tout travaillé cela dans un but de survit.

-Bon, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge, je pense qu'il est temps de s'y mettre. On commence par quoi ?

-Je... je me disais qu'on pourrait commencer par le lire ensemble ? Demanda Harry, quelque peu perturber par ce changement de sujet assez brusque.

-Bonne idée

Puis, ils commencèrent leur lecture. Celle-ci fût assez rapide, car le livre n'était pas très épais.

En sommes, les trois premier chapitre évoquait en quoi consistait cette magie et la connexion qu'elle engendrait, comment celle-ci se manifestait... les trois autres consistant en divers exercices destinée à renforcer leur lien, puis à extériorisée magiquement celui-ci.

-Exercice n°1 et à pratiquer tout au long de votre existence pour maintenir l'intensité du lien : communiquer. Lut Harry, retenant un rire. Bon même si on a encore des progrès à faire, je pense qu'on a déjà commencé à travailler ce point...

-Exercice n°2, enchaina Emy : faire une ou des activités en commun pour renforcer la complicité...

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent.

-Que pourrait-on bien faire en commun ? Demanda Emy

-Du quidditch ? Proposa Harry

La jeune fille grimaça.

-J'aime volée, mais sans plus. Je préfère regarder le quidditch plutôt que d'y jouer. Potion ?

-Ah non jamais de la vie j'ai horreur de ça ! En plus je suis nul. Bon... qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire à part les potions ?

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu aimes faire pour passer le temps ?

Emy soupira. Elle n'avait que « peu » de temps à perdre et ce, depuis que son père adoptif était entré dans sa vie, entre les courses à faire, le ménage, les cours, le temps passer à se cacher pour l'éviter, éviter les autres élèves... puis s'occuper de sa sœur, la protéger.

La seule chose qu'elle faisait... pour se détendre, ou machinalement, sans y penser...

-Dessinée... j'aime bien faire ça.

-Bon bah ok on fera sa d'acc ? Enfin... sa plus des cours de magie extérieurs que tu vas me donner ! Activités trouvé ! Et deux en plus !

-Et quand veux-tu que l'on pratique ?

-On verra sa plus tard. L'important c'est que l'on ait trouvé. Ensuite ?

-Exercice n°3...

…

-Oui Emy ?

Voyant que sa sœur ne répondait toujours pas, Harry se pencha, avant de lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Exercice n°3 : se tenir les mains et sentir la magie de l'autre, jusqu'à sentir une brèche. Entrer dans celle-ci, et regarder les souvenirs l'un de l'autre. Une fois cette expérience faite, vous pourrez, en maintenant une bonne relation grâce aux exercices précédents, user aisément du corps de l'un et de l'autre, tel un échange d'âme. Bon au moins sa a le mérite d'être clair... tu te sens prête ?

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement.

-Je te le dis tout net Harry : tu n'as pas intérêt à entrer dans mes souvenirs !

Ce dernier se mordit la langue pour éviter de répondre sur un coup de tête ce qui lui traverser l'esprit, à savoir que s'ils voulaient vaincre Voldemort, ils devaient maîtriser la magie jummelique et la maîtrise de celle-ci était impossible s'il ne passait pas par cet étape.

Ainsi, le jeune homme opta plutôt pour des paroles à la fois rassurante et vraies. Car certes, ils devraient traverser cette épreuve mais uniquement lorsque cette dernière serait prête.

-Ne t'en fais pas Emy, je ne t'obligerais pas, du moins sciemment, à faire cela. Mais après c'est une magie que, comme toi, je n'ai jamais expérimentée : aussi je ne peux rien te promettre, si ce n'est de faire mon possible pour que cette intrusion n'arrive pas. Par contre, tu peux entrer dans la miennes à ta guise... je n'ai rien à cacher et je ne veux avoir aucun secret pour toi.

L'adolescente le fixa avec hésitation. En effet, comment ne pas être touché par ces paroles ? Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être extrêmement tendue.

Ainsi, sans un mot, la jeune fille se rassit avec raideur.

-Bon... il n'indique pas de manière particulière de procédée... tu préfères que l'on soit de face ou de dos ? Demanda Harry, dans l'espoir de la mettre plus à l'aise.

-De dos, répondit Emy dans un souffle.

-Très bien.

Le jeune homme s'installa, tandis que la lionne fit de même, restant toutefois à une certaine distance, lui prenant le bout des doigts.

-Non Emy, ça ne vas pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que déjà, il faut que l'on se tienne vraiment la main. Ensuite, tu es trop loin, ça m'oblige à tendre le bras et ça me fait mal. Rapproche toi jusqu'à coller ton dos au miens.

Emy déglutie péniblement, avant d'inspirer profondément et de ce raisonné. Ce n'était pas dangereux. Ce contact... ne risquait rien. Ainsi elle s'exécuta et colla complétement son dos à celui de son double. Mais, comme elle était plus petite, sa tête reposait sur la nuque du griffonds.

Involontairement, Emy accentuant la pression sur la main d'Harry.

Etrangement, elle sentit immédiatement un courant de bien être la traversée, ce qui la troubla. Elle ne savait si cela était dû comme la dernière fois à une magie involontaire d'Harry ou si cela était dû à son contact qui était beaucoup moins angoissant que ce qu'elle avait craint.

Toujours est-il que ces muscles de détendirent, et qu'Emy se laissa aller, fermant les yeux.

Harry fit de même, avant de demander, rompant le silence :

-Comment qu'on fait pour sentir nos magies respectives ?

\- Ils faut déjà ressentir chacun la nôtre. Pour cela il faut que tu fermes les yeux et que tu sentes l'énergie présente dans ton corps. Une fois que ce sera fait, cherche l'endroit où cela vibre le plus... et tu verras ta magie. Cet étape risque de prendre du temps car tu ne la jamais fait mais néanmoins elle est assez facile si ton niveau de magie est puissant. Plus tu pratique, plus tu réussis rapidement à accéder à cette vision. Le plus dure, c'est d'y arrivée rapidement avec les yeux ouvert.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Car c'est la toute première étape de la magie extérieure comme je te l'avais expliqué. Et enfin, parce que c'était marquer au dos de la page que tu as lu.

-Ah...

-Vas-y concentre toi Harry. Tu me diras quand tu es prêt.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je vais faire pareil, et maintenir la vision jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à y accéder.

-Et après ?

-Fais déjà ça, répondit Emy avec un sourire que le griffondor ne pouvait voir. C'est mieux si on procède par étape. Juste… avant de commencer passe-moi le livre...

-Ok tient... mais pourquoi ?

-Pour que je puisse savoir quoi faire après, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

-Mais tu ne vas pas rompre la vision si tu ouvres les yeux ?

-Non car je sais la maintenir avec les yeux ouvert. Tout comme pour extériorisé ma magie.

-Mais alors pourquoi tout à l'heure... ?

-C'est parce que extériorisé sa magie demande beaucoup d'énergie, et encore plus lorsque tu le fais les yeux ouvert et je ne voulais pas perdre toute mon énergie avant même d'avoir commencé.

-Oh... ok.

Un silence s'installa, signe qu'Harry avait commencé à se concentrer.

Emy ferma à nouveau les yeux, après avoir tourné les pages du livre au bon passage pour la suite.

Elle se concentra et, très rapidement, elle vit sa magie. Celle-ci brillait d'un éclat argentée au reflet bleuté et vert, d'une lueur à la fois éblouissante et douce, tel une lune se détachant d'un ciel d'encre, au creux de sa poitrine.

Cette étape... fort heureusement, n'enlevait pas d'énergie à son propriétaire (si ce n'est une fatigue mentale) car sinon, au vue du temps interminable que mettait Harry, elle aurait bien vite été vidée de toute magie.

Enfin, après ce qui lui avait semblée une éternité, la jeune fille entendit une exclamation de surprise du prince des gryffondores.

-Ça y est !

-Ne te déconcentre surtout pas sous le coup de l'émotion... et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

-Oui... je... je vois... une sorte de sphère brillante au creux de ma poitrine... C'est... magnifique.

-Bien... maintient la vision. Je vais lire ce qu'on doit faire.

Sur ces mots, Emy, ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour ne pas perdre la vision de sa magie à cause de l'intrusion de l'image du monde environnement qui parvenait à son esprit.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre.

-Bon... Harry écoute moi... Maintenant, il faut, tout en voyant et ressentant notre magie, il faut que l'on chercher à sentir la vibration de la magie de l'autre... jusqu'à la voir, comme tu viens de faire pour toi même.

-Ok... je vais essayer.

Emy referma à nouveau les paupières, se mettant à la pratique. C'était la première fois qu'elle tentait une telle chose.

Puis, enfin... elle vit la magie d'Harry, qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Celle-ci était vraiment magnifique, et lui correspondait bien : elle consistait en une sphère brillant d'un puissant éclat dorée et rouge, faisant pensée à un soleil... éblouissant et joyeux, qui crépitait avec bonheur.

-Wouah Emy... ta magie est si... belle et douce.

-Merci... la tienne est impressionnante aussi. Bon maintenant... il faut les pousser l'une vers l'autre pour qu'elle se touche. Je suppose que c'est toujours selon le même principe, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'autre explication... ça va Harry ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-Oui... mais je fatigue un peu.

-C'est normal. Aller, courage... on doit au moins passée cette étape pour aujourd'hui.

-Oui...

Emy l'entendit soupirer, et elle n'était pas loin de faire de même. Elle aussi sentait la fatigue la gagner... Mais ils devaient aller jusqu'au bout de cet exercice, pour qu'une étape soit passée. Pour que la première connexion (ou plutôt reconnexion disait le livre car normalement, cette étape était déjà franchie dans l'enfance, mais avec la séparation et l'effacement des souvenir, celui-ci c'était dénouer) soit établie.

La française serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour rapprocher sa magie de celle d'Harry qui, semblait-il faisait de même, car l'autre sphère se mouvait également avec la même lenteur.

Enfin, lorsque ses dernières se touchèrent, formant un tout, Emy sentit un torrent d'énergie la submerger, telle une vague immense, avant que cette dernière ne se retire quelque peu, comme si le trop plein se déversait dans le corps d'Harry.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Emy sentit sa magie être stable... et complète. C'était comme si elle avait fusionnée, retrouvant une partie de sa magie qui lui manquait... une partie de son être.

Elle se sentait bien... apaisée. Complète. Et curieusement, pour la première fois de sa vie... sa peau n'était pas glacée, mais agréablement tiède.

De son côté, Harry sentait également la même plénitude l'envahir. Il se sentait si... entier. De plus, il semblait enfin retrouvée un niveau de magie stable. En effet, il avait toujours eu l'impression, malgré sa puissance magique plus qu'acceptable, qu'une partie lui manquait.

Si c'était sa l'union jumellique, il avait hâte d'être encore plus liée à sa sœur.

Curieux de sentir autant sa peau crépitée, le jeune homme se risqua à ouvrit les yeux et, tourna la tête vers un miroir qui était apparue, regarda le reflet qu'ils renvoyaient dans la glace.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Leur peau dégageait chacune une lueur égale à celle de leur noyau de magie, sauf leur main jointe qui, elle, diffusait une lueur blanche aveuglante.

Harry se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Néanmoins, il préféra fermer les yeux, pour ne pas prendre le risque que cette connexion ne se termine brusquement. Il voulait qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible.

Emy quant à elle, n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir la magie sortir par tous les pores de sa peau. Cela l'inquiéta car, lorsque elle avait tentée avec sa propre magie de soignée ses blessures, celle-ci avait énormément empiré. La lionne n'osait imaginée ce qu'autant de magie sortant de son corps allait provoquée. Pour l'instant elle se sentait divinement bien... mais la chute risquait d'être rude.

-Harry... tu es prêt à mettre fin à la connexion ?

-Non... tu ne veux pas rester un peu comme ça ?

-On va se fatiguer à rester longtemps ainsi, surtout toi qui n'extériorise pas encore ta magie. Sa peux être dangereux.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on cherche la faille maintenant ?

-Non... plus tard. Il faut y aller doucement, ou l'on risque de se rendre malade. Dit Emy d'un ton ferme et intérieurement soulager d'avoir cette excuse qui n'en était une qu'à moitié. Tu verras quand on va se déconnecter, tu seras très fatigué mentalement et énergiquement, vu que nos magies sortent de notre peau. Ce seras pire encore après avec la faille, qui est encore plus éprouvant. Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là, et que l'on reprenne la semaine prochaine pour que tu puisses t'entraînée à visualisée ta magie comme ça, tu mettras moins de temps à la visualisée et donc tu économiseras de l'énergie pour en avoir assez pour la prochaine épreuve. Surtout que je pense qu'il faut que on se rapproche plus avant de tenter sa... histoire que quand je verrais tes souvenirs, que sa passe mieux.

-Moi ça passe niquel Emy. C'est toi qui bloque là-dessus.

-J'ai mes raisons. N'insiste pas, ça ne ferait que créer une dispute.

La magie s'agita. C'est fou comme elle pouvait ressentir toute les émotions d'Harry par cette connexion : la colère, l'agacement... et la compréhension. L'inquiétude.

Emy pensa raisonnablement que cet effet était sûrement à double sens : aussi s'efforça-t-elle de ne penser à rien pour ne pas se dévoilée, ni l'inquiété d'avantage.

-D'accord... je suis prêt Emy.

-Bien... ramène doucement ta magie vers toi.

-Mais comment je fais ça ? Elle ne forme qu'un avec la tienne !

-Le livre dis que si on se concentre chacun sur nos corps, elles vont naturellement se dissociée et revenir dans leur réceptacle.

-Ok... Bon on va voir ça.

Les deux jeunes gens se concentrèrent, et bientôt, Emy sentit sa magie se dissociée lentement, revenir vers elle, en même temps que son sentiment de vide, de surcharge magique... et que la température de sa peau rechuta.

Parallèlement, la jeune fille sentit la fatigue l'envahir, et la douleur de ses blessures revenir, plus violente que jamais, tandis qu'elle sentit ses bandages devenir humide.

Ses blessures c'était ouverte de nouveau.

Dès qu'elle sentie que chacune des magies étaient revenue à leur emplacement respectif, Emy rompis le contact mentale et physique, avant de s'allonger doucement sur l'épais tapis couleur chocolat noir, dans un mouvement désinvolte.

-Emy... ?

-Ça va Harry... juste fatiguée.

-Tu as le teint plus pâle...

-Toi aussi. C'est parce que on à faire une grosse dépense d'énergie.

-Oui... j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible.

-Il faut que tu ailles dormir un peu... il doit rester une heure avant le dîner.

-Oui... tu as raison... répondit Harry en baillant. Je vais retourner faire un somme dans mon dortoir... tu viens ?

-Non je vais rester ici... et repensée à ce qui s'est passée. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir...

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ta troublée ou blesser ?

-Blesser non... troublée oui... ce sentiment d'être entier, apaisée est... perturbant pour moi.

-Oh...

-Ce n'est pas contre toi Harry... c'est juste que ça me fais... bizarre.

-Je comprends. Mais tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-On dirait que tu me cache quelque chose...

-Non Harry pas du tout... c'est juste que j'aime bien me retrouver seule pour réfléchir. Mais après, bluffa Emy, si tu y tiens tellement tu peux rester si tu veux.

Le griffondore la fixa quelque instant, semblant chercher une faille.

De son côté Emy espérait vraiment que son mensonge allait marcher... car autrement, vue son état, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de ce confier en partie à Harry.

Heureusement, ce dernier sembla mordre à l'appât puisque ces traits ce détendirent.

-Non c'est bon je vais te laisser... Mais tu viens au dîner !

-Oui... ne t'inquiète pas tant.

-C'est normal Emy... tu es ma sœur après tout. Bon... à plus tard alors.

* * *

Une fois qu'Harry fût partie, Emy se releva, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler, tandis que sur le tapis, à l'endroit où elle avait été allongé, s'étendait un épais liquide foncée.

Ses blessures c'était rouverte, à un point tel que les bandages, totalement engorgée, n'avait pas réussie à continuer d'endiguer le flot de sang.

Fermant la porte à clef d'un sort, elle se déshabilla, tout en pensant à un remède pour guérir ses blessures, quel qu'ils soient.

L'adolescente attendit... mais rien ne se passa.

La salle ne pouvait fournir des choses qui n'existaient pas.

Dépitée, Emy essaya de se lever, mais s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol.

Elle regarda son bras gauches. Les plaies s'étaient rouverte, béante et profondes. La jeune fille n'osait imaginée l'état de son dos.

Près d'elle, apparue un nécessaire pour bander ses blessures, ainsi qu'un puissant désinfectant.

Se mettant en position assise, l'adolescente ouvrit d'une main tremblante le flacon, avant de s'en appliquer... et d'hurler de douleur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le maître des potions dans ses appartements, s'affairait. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier le véritasérum et les divers poisons que lui avait demandée le mage noir.

Une fois les fioles réunies dans un sac, le mangemort s'avança dans l'âtre, la mort dans l'âme. Encore une énième réunion pleine de douleur, de violence...

Un soupire de lassitude traversa ses lèvres fines, avant de lancer la poudre de cheminette, et de disparaître dans l'âtre.

Quelque seconde plus tard, à peine eu-t-il posée le pied à l'intérieur d'une petite maison miteuse qui était l'ancienne demeure de son père, que Severus en sortie précipitamment. Une fois arrivée sur le trottoir en face de celle-ci, le mangemort transplana, atterrissant dans un cimetière surplomber par une maison délabrée et lugubre.

Le manoir Riddle.

-Mon cher Severus... heureux de te revoir... as-tu les potions que je t'ais demandée ?

-Oui Maître... répondit Severus, en s'avançant par devant la foule de mangemort incliner, avant de déposée le sac au pied du mage.

Instantanément, ce dernier jeta un regard à Queudvert, qui s'empressa de le ramasser et de partir, surement pour les ranger dans une réserve quelconque.

-Bien... maintenant mon cher Severus, as-tu des nouvelles intéressantes à me raconter ? Je l'espère car, vois-tu, je suis quelque peu de mauvaise humeur ce soir, prononça Lord Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse, en jetant un regard amusée à Nagini, qui était occupée à engloutir consciencieusement le cadavre d'un de ses serviteurs qui avaient eu le malheur de mécontentée le mage noir.

-Dumbledore à officialisée le lien entre Harry Potter et sa sœur Emy Rosen, maintenant appeler Potter également. Débuta le maître des potions, sachant le lord particulièrement intriguée par la jeune fille depuis qu'il en avait entendue parler. Elle ne lui ressemble pas en caractère.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle semble plus calme. Plus réfléchie. Son niveau de magie est plus élevé que celui de Potter.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-Lorsque le directeur lui a révéler son lien de parenté avec le garçon, elle en a été tellement bouleversée et surprise qu'elle a fait de la magie instinctive et malgré les protections appliquer par Dumbledore, cette jeune fille à réussie à déployer assez de puissance pour briser une montre magique extrêmement résistante et bien protégée également.

-Intéressant... très intéressant. Décidément, cette petite semble plus intéressante et puissante que son minable de frère... Surtout que, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas déployée toute sa magie ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Elle n'avait pas l'air épuisée.

Le seigneur noir ne répondit rien, faisant quelque pas en silence.

-As-tu d'autre information sur elle ?

-Non maître.

-Endoloris !

Le mangemort tomba à terre, hurlant sous la douleur insupportable qui s'emparait de lui.

Fort heureusement, le Lord semblait clément, puisque le sortilège durant moins longtemps que de coutume.

-Décidément, il faut tout faire sois même... continue d'ouvrir l'œil sur son compte Severus. Mis à part cela, j'espère ma chère créature que tes nouvelles concernant l'Ordre seront beaucoup plus satisfaisante que tes précédents renseignements...

Le maître des cachots entama son rapport en serrant les dents pour contenir son vampire qui comme de coutume se rebellait contre ce traitement, dévoilant les informations que lui avait dictée Dumbledore : assez intéressante pour que sa couverture soit préservée, mais assez « légère » pour que les membres de l'ordre ne soit pas en danger.

Cela sembla satisfaire Voldemort, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer encore quelque doloris pour son plaisir personnelle. Mais néanmoins, il avait encore la vie sauve, lui...

-Bien Severus, c'est mieux. Tu peux partir mais avant, j'aimerais te faire... un cadeau.

Ce dernier retint un frisson. Que voulait encore ce cinglé ?

Le mage noir claqua des doigts.

Aussitôt, Bellatrix entra, tenant entre ces mains une jeune fille d'à peine douze ans.

-Je sais que Dumbledore n'est pas très compréhensif vis-à-vis de ton alimentation... particulière. Aussi je me suis dit qu'un petit « en cas » pourrait te faire plaisir. Cela te fait-il plaisir Severus ?

-Oui Maître répondit ce dernier en s'inclinant bien bas, autant pour ne pas être accusée de manquer de respect que pour masquer l'expression de pure dégout qu'arbora son visage l'espace de quelque seconde.

-Bien... et tu peux lui faire absolument tout ce que tu souhaites Severus. Laisse libre cours à tes bas instincts.

Le maître des cachots serra les dents pour ne pas vomir de dégout devant le sous-entendue. Puis il s'avança vers sa victime, dont les yeux s'agrandissaient d'une pure terreur au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

L'homme essayait de ne pas croisée son regard. Il aurait tellement voulue...

Mais les excuses étaient inutiles... et préférant pour le moment mettre sa conscience en pause, pour rendre les choses plus supportable (du moins si elle pouvait l'être) il laissa sortir la créature en lui.

Ainsi, il prit la nuque de sa victime sans ménagement, avant d'y planter profondément ses crocs.

Tandis que la jeune fille hurlait à l'agonie (la morsure d'un vampire étant pire qu'un doloris pour les non calices) tandis que le liquide chaud coulait sans discontinuer dans sa gorge.

Peu à peu, la victime arrêta de bouger, jusqu'à demeurer tout à fait immobile.

Severus jeta négligemment le corps au sol.

Il se sentait repus certes, mais il n'était pas satisfait pour autant. Il se dégoutait, quand bien même il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Voldemort fit la moue.

-Tu me déçois Severus, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire... et jouissif.

-Je n'aime pas faire certaine chose en publique mon maître... et pour tout vous avouer, je les préfère un peu plus âgée…

-Hmm je vois... bon je te laisserais plus d'intimité la prochaine fois alors, et je prendrais en compte tes goûts enfin… si tu ne me déçois pas. Tu peux partir... Lucius, à toi maintenant...

Tandis que le mangemort blond s'avançait, Severus partir sans demandé son reste, rentrant aussi vite que possible à Poudlard.

Une fois qu'il fut dans ses appartements, il s'enferma à double tours, avant de laisser libre cours à la fureur du vampire... et à la sienne.

Au même moment, un serpentare aux cheveux blond c'était enfermer dans sa chambre personnel de préfet. Assis depuis un long moment dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre, le jeune homme fixait de ses yeux gris argenté la boule de papier dans sa main, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

Finalement, le pour sembla l'emportée et, d'une main tremblante, l'adolescent commença à dérouler la fragile feuille avec précaution.

* * *

Réponse à la review :

Melusine Oriki : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! : ) Alors oui effectivement peu à peu les relations entre les différents personnages vont évoluer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire tout comme leur passée vont dévoiler beaucoup de chose. Très prochainement, au prochain chapitre je pense, les circonstances de la transformation de Severus seront sûrement dévoilées.

Cependant je ne promets rien, car c'est selon comment je vais tourner le prochain chapitre et comme j'écris comme ça me vient ^^"

Quant à la confiance de Dumbledore…certes elle est quelque peu aveugle, mais bon nombre de gens font une confiance aveugle à leurs amis, et à fortiori à leur enfant lorsqu'ils les ont vus grandir :) En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu : )


	7. Chapitre 7 discussion

Note de l'auteur:

Bonsoir à toute et à tous! J'espère que vos vacances ce sont bien passée ainsi que cette rentrée :) J'espère que l'attente pour ce chapitre n'a pas été trop longue... En tout cas, encore une fois, j'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue :)

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont ajouter à leur alertes et/ou favories, et qui me suivent tout simplement même si c'est anonymement ;)

Merci Melusine Oriki pour ta review :) Bon dans ce chapitre finalement on ne saura pas tout de suite les circonstance de la transformation de notre cher Severus car... sa ne m'est pas venue tout simplement, car je me suis concentré principalement sur Emy pour ce chapitre ci, et je n'ais pas réussie à intégrer la transformation de Sev sans être satisfaite... Mais on y viens! J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre te plaira quand même :)

Ce chapitre, bien qu'il ne sera pas l'un des plus sombres, aborde tout de même le passée douloureux d'Emy... De ce fait, bien qu'il ne soit pas l'un des plus pénible car peu détailler il est possible que cela puisse remuer... Je tenais simplement à le signaler au cas ou, sachant que chacun à sa propre sensibilité dû à sa personnalité, passée etc...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : discussions

Chaleur... Confort...

La jeune fille flottait dans une sorte de néant apaisant. Comme une sorte de cocon.

Puis soudain, le décor changea radicalement, le néant laissant place à une pièce obscure que l'adolescente savait être sa chambre, malgré l'obscurité totale que cette dernière avait à cause de son problème de vue. Cette odeur de bois cirée... de lavande... Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Pourtant, ce cadre si familier angoissa au plus haut point Emy, ce sentiment augmentant de manière intense au fur et à mesure que des pas lourds se faisait entendre... se faisait plus proche...

L'adolescente présentement allongée, ne chercha même pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Cela ne servait à rien et puis, elle était tellement tétanisée que de toute façon, elle en aurait été proprement incapable.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, dans un grincement sinistre, avant de se refermer sans bruit.

Emy déglutie péniblement, gardant avec obstination les yeux fermés. En effet, bien qu'elle sache que cela était parfaitement inutile, la jeune fille avait toujours l'espoir fou que, peut-être, s'il la croyait endormie, il ne ferait rien.

Mais comme toujours, le retrait des couvertures et la main qui se faufilait sous son pyjama lui prouvait pour la énième fois que cela ne marcherait pas.

-S'il te plaît... non... non...

-NON ! Cria Emy en se redressant, avant de gémir de douleur.

Pendant quelque instant, la lionne fut quelque peu désorientée, perdue entre la vision de son récent cauchemars et celle de cette pièce inconnue, avant que tout ne lui reviennent lentement en mémoire. Harry... la salle sur demande... ses blessures qui c'était ouverte... les soins...

Elle était donc toujours dans la salle sur demande. Pas là-bas.

Mais, le soulagement de cette constations fit presque immédiatement place à un sursaut de panique et de résignation lorsqu'elle avisa l'heure qu'affichait une horloge murale dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir : 4h30

Elle avait manquée à sa parole et n'était pas venue dîner... Harry allait être furieux.

L'adolescente soupira de lassitude. Tant par les mensonges qu'elle devrait inventée que par le fait de devoir affrontée le regard des autres alors qu'elle se sentait si fatiguée.

Enfin, la journée ne s'annonçait pas totalement mauvaise. Après tout, il avait potion aujourd'hui et ensuite, c'était le dernier jour de cours avant le week-end, ce qui signifiait que demain, elle avait encore potion mais en cours particulier avec le professeur Snape.

Cette pensée lui redonna un peu de chaleur, tandis que l'ébauche d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La lionne se leva et, se glissant dans la salle de bain qui venait d'apparaître, se dévêtis entièrement et observa ses blessures.

Cela était vraiment peu joli à voir, mais moins impressionnant qu'hier, le désinfectant et la potion de guérison ayant réussie à refermer quelque peu les plaies un peu jaunes, stoppant pratiquement totalement l'écoulement du sang. Néanmoins, la membrane de peau maintenant les plaies semblaient si fragiles... Mais le pire était son bras. La douleur était telle qu'elle ne pouvait bouger les doigts sous peine de gémir de douleur. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas gauchère, car sinon elle aurait de suite été repérer.

Ainsi, Emy mélangea le désinfectant et le baume cicatrisant à sa porter, avant de l'appliquer avec d'infinie précaution et du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sur la peau meurtrie de son bras et de son dos. Puis, comme à son habitude, elle couvrit ses dernières de bandages, doublant l'épaisseur par apport à d'habitude par précaution. De toute manière, vue le froid qu'il faisait en ce moment, les vêtements étaient assez épais pour que cela ne se remarque pas.

Puis se tournant vers ses vêtements, Emy soupira cette fois-ci d'exaspération. Son uniforme était complètement fichu, ce dernier étant recouvert de sang dans le dos et sur la manche gauche. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir mettre ?

Avec soulagement, la jeune fille vit sur le sol de la salle de bain une réplique exacte de son uniforme, et le revêtit avec une certaine reconnaissance pour la salle, avant d'y sortir.

Marchant distraitement au hasard dans les couloirs, Emy savourait la tranquillité du château à cet heure, profitant de la solitude qui dans quelque heure disparaîtrait pour sa plus grande peine. Elle ne voulait pas retournée à la tour Gryffondore, pas tout de suite. En effet, rien ne disait que Harry n'avait pas fait nuit blanche par ce qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle et bien qu'elle comprenait sans peine les reproches qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui faire, et qu'elle savait méritée ses derniers, elle n'était guère presser de les recevoir.

De plus, l'adolescente avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui c'était passée.

En effet, hier, ils avaient en quelque sorte « connectée leur magie » qui c'était immédiatement reconnue et complétée. La prochaine étape serait de liée leur esprit. Si cela faisait sortir leur magie comme hier soir...

La jeune fille eut un frisson. Hier soir... sous le coup de toute cette magie qui était sortie par tous les pores de sa peau, les blessures c'étaient rouverte et aggravée, comme lorsque elle avait tentée au début de les soignée avec sa propre magie, mais dans des proportions encore plus inquiétantes... Comme si un élément faisait que le flux de magie empirait la blessure en réagissant avec un principe actif... une sorte de poison ! Voilà ce qu'avait utilisé son père adoptif : et bien que cette découverte ne fût pas des plus réjouissantes, au moins était-ce une avancée. Maintenant, il fallait trouvée lequel bien sûre...

Tout à ces pensées, Emy ne remarqua pas une silhouette noir qui comme elle, profitait du silence des lieux pour ce changer les idées.

Effectivement, le maître des cachots s'était lui aussi décidée pour une balade matinale après avoir pris ces substitues, une fois le vampire apaisée. Après tout, il n'avait cours que ce matin alors autant repoussée son sommeil le plus possible. L'homme n'était pas presser de revoir le visage de la fillette le hantée...

Puis soudain, Severus vit une silhouette petite et frêle, aux longs cheveux épais, ondulée et gracieusement désordonnée, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille pour l'avoir de nombreuse fois observer depuis sa venue : Emy Potter. Mais part Merlin, que faisait la jeune fille à cette heure en dehors de son dortoir ? De plus, elle était un peu plus pâle et cernée ... Sans compter que, bien que cette odeur de sang qui l'accompagnait continuellement fût amoindrie par apport à d'habitude, il sentait d'ici la faiblesse de son état...

Intriguer, il s'avança à sa rencontre.

-Miss Potter ! Que faites-vous donc ici ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, ne semblant pas le moins du monde effrayer par le ton cassant de sa voix. Au contraire, un mince sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi vous souriez ? Je vous amuse ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil, intrigué.

-Non... je suis juste contente de vous voir, c'est tout.

Un ange passa. Puis deux...

A peine l'adolescente entendit-elle sa phrase, qu'elle se mit à rougir furieusement, baissant le regard.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire cela ? Même si c'était la vérité, cela n'en était pas moins inconvenable. Décidément, son filtre vocal avait de gros problème de fonctionnement lorsque l'homme en noir se trouvait dans les parages. En effet, Emy était vraiment contente de le voir : elle se sentait étrangement apaisée par sa présence, comme si tous ses problèmes, pendant quelques instants du moins, était figée dans le temps.

Severus quant à lui, avait senti son cœur rater un battement, tandis que les mots se répétait en boucle dans son esprit, et que le vampire en lui effectuait une danse de la joie. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était que la créature de la nuit n'était pas le seul à ce réjouir...

-Ravie que ma présence ne vous sois pas désagréable Miss Potter, mais vous n'avez pas répondue à ma question.

-Je voulais juste me changer les idées...

-Pourquoi donc ?

La jeune fille releva la tête avec petit sourire et surtout... des étincelles d'amusement et de contentement dans le regard.

-Je vous le dirais que si vous me dite pourquoi vous, vous êtes ici...

L'homme soupira. Il aurait voulue ne rien dire, et la renvoyer dans son dortoir tout en lui retirant des points. Mais, il découvrit avec étonnement qu'il était proprement incapable de lui refuser cette requête : pas avec cette lueur bien trop rare à son goût dans ses yeux.

-Je voulais également me changer les idées.

Aussitôt, Severus vit les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face perdre de leur éclat, se voilant d'inquiétude.

-Pourquoi ?

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil.

-Vous avez dit que vous répondiez à ma question si je vous disais pourquoi j'étais ici, et je l'ai fait. Il n'a jamais été question dans notre accord d'interrogation supplémentaire.

-Vous n'êtes pas directeur de la maison serpentare pour rien Monsieur... répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Certes... et je vous retournerais bien ce compliment Miss Potter. Vous ne me semblez pas assez stupide et simplette pour être chez les lions... sans compter que vous êtes aussi trop rusée pour cette maison.

-Que de compliment... dit Emy en rougissant. Disons que le choixpeaux voulait m'y envoyer, mais j'ai préférée griffondore, car comment dire... un serpentare n'a pas été très sympathique avec moi. J'ai craint que cela ne me nuise par la suite auprès des gens de cette maison. Mais ne vous en fait pas professeur, cette affaire a été réglée, et maintenant cet élève et moi nous entendons bien.

Severus devina sans peine de qui la jeune fille parlait, à savoir son filleul. Il resta quelque seconde interdit, à la dévisagée. Ces joues légèrement roses, cet éclat dans ses yeux vert, cette odeurs de sang... et maintenant elle se mordait les lèvres ! Elle cherchait à le provoquer ou quoi ?

Se giflant mentalement, l'ex-mangemort ce reprit... et levant les yeux, il vit Drago à quelques pas d'eux qui les observaient. Ou plutôt, qui observait Emy, ne cessant de la fixée. Le jeune homme avait les traits tirés comme s'il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, et semblait passablement partagée entre le choc, l'inquiétude et la fureur... Ce qui était en soit étonnant de sa part, vue quand temps normal, le petit serpentare adoptait le masque froids et hautain que lui avait inculqué son père depuis sa naissance.

-Monsieur Malfoy... vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Professeur... puis-je vous soustraire Miss Potter ? J'ai à lui parler...

A cette demande, il regarda son filleul, essayant de le sonder mais à part ces émotions inhabituel qui émanait de lui Drago ne laissait rien filtrée. Pour le coup, Severus aurait bien aimée, pour la première fois de sa vie que celui qu'il considérait comme un fils soit moins doué en occlumencie.

Puis, son regard se posa sur Emy. Celle-ci c'était tendu, et semblait très inquiète. Néanmoins, cette dernière ne prononça pas le moindre mot, et si elle était aussi serpentarde qu'il le pensait, la jeune fille ne dirait rien par prudence pour ne pas faire de gaffe plus que par timidité... ce qui voulait dire qu'elle savait des choses sur Drago. Son filleul avait-il encore des problèmes avec son père et sa folle de tante ?

-Bien entendue Monsieur Malfoy, bien que je sois étonnée de vous voir aussi matinale, j'accède à votre requête... Si Miss Potter y consent bien sûre...

-Oui, ne vous en fait pas. Je... A plus tard professeur.

A peine eût-elle le temps de prononcer cette phrase, que Drago s'avança précipitamment, avant de lui prendre la main de manière autoritaire et de s'éloigner de son parrain d'un pas vif.

Severus haussa un sourcil, surpris. Que pouvait-il bien se passer entre ces deux-là ?

En voyant Drago, Emy sentie son estomac se contractée par l'inquiétude. Ce visage fatiguée... ses yeux qui exprimait tout à la fois le chagrin et une profonde colère... Elle n'avait jamais autant vue d'émotion sur son visage auparavant. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Drago qu'elle connaissait.

Puis lorsqu'il lui prit si vivement la main, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de ce tendre mais ne le repoussa pas malgré qu'elle n'apprécie pas ce contact, trop préoccupée par le fait de réfléchir à ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état pour agir ainsi.

Drago quand à lui, se dirigeait avec Emy dans les dédales de couloirs de Poudlard, cherchant la salle sur demande. Il était... il n'avait même pas de mot pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Les mots qu'il avait lus hier soir tournaient dans sa tête, passant en boucle.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la lettre, le serpentare s'attendait à découvrir bon nombre de chose... mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer n'avait ressemblée à... cette révélation.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction en lisant cette lettre. Déjà tendue lorsqu'il avait vue qui était l'expéditeur, chacun de ses muscles c'était crispée au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, tandis que des larmes de rage s'écoulaient d'elle-même le long de ses joues, et qu'une douleur sourde envahissait sa poitrine.

Il était resté là, figée pendant un long moment, l'information ne voulant pas être ingérée par son esprit. Puis, une bouffée de rage pure l'avait possédée, et il c'était brusquement lever avant de taper du poing sur la table jusqu'à ce que sa main en fut bleuie, avec une telle violence que celle-ci ce fissura. Puis le serpentare avait jeté un regard à la lettre qui dans son accès de rage était tombée au sol. Drago mourrait d'envie de prendre ce maudis bout de papier et de le jeter au feu : mais il savait qu'il devait le conserver si il voulait qu'Emy lui parle vraiment et ne nie pas tout en bloc. Alors, il se reprit et la fourra dans sa poche. La colère retomber, c'était une profonde tristesse mêlé d'incompréhension qui c'était emparé de lui, et il s'était laissée tombée par terre sur l'épais tapis qui faisait face à la cheminée, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas compris comment il n'avait pût ne rien remarquée, rien devinée... pour la finesse d'esprit des serpentares ont pouvait repassée, se souvenait-il d'avoir pensée avec amertume.

Puis, le jeune homme s'était repassée dans son esprit tous les moments où il avait été avec elle depuis son arrivée. Son refus de contact... son regard si vide et pensif... et surtout, la manière dont elle avait réagis en lisant cette... et la manière dont elle l'avait... les avaient repoussé ensuite... Tout s'expliquait à présent.

Drago se souvint être restée pendant un temps qui lui avait semblé infinie prostrée au sol, figée et concentrée à ne pensée à rien. Il voulait stoppée ses pensées, et se refusée à imaginer ce qu'elle avait bien pût subir et surtout, depuis combien de temps... Mais le serpentare ce connaissait bien et savait que pour ce soir, il serait proprement incapable de trouver le sommeil. Alors il c'était levée et, profitant de son statut de préfet en chef, c'était mis à marcher au hasard dans les couloirs pour s'occuper en attendant l'éveil du château et donc celui d'Emy, fermement décidée dès la fin du petit déjeuné à avoir une conversation avec son amie. Puis il l'avait vue...

Et maintenant, il était là en train de la tirée à l'autre bout de Poudlard, la torturant un peu plus sûrement qu'elle ne l'était déjà en la tenant ainsi, mais il n'en avait cure car en cet instant il avait besoin de la sentir. Besoin de savoir qu'elle était là... et non plus là-bas. Ok, peut-être qu'il était quelque peu excessif mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Une fois arrivée devant la salle sur demande, et après avoir demandée une salle tranquille et apaisante pour converser, Drago s'y précipita en entraînant la jeune fille, avant de refermer la porte.

Emy quant à elle, observait attentivement le serpentare. Elle retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement lorsque ce dernier lui lâcha la main. Soulagement qui s'envola aussitôt qu'elle entendit un sort de silence et de verrou lancer successivement sur la porte.

Immédiatement, l'adolescente se tendit avant de portée machinalement sa main vers sa baguette en restant sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait que Drago puisse lui faire... puisse ce comportée comme lui mais elle préférait restée prudente.

Mais, malgré la crainte qu'elle ressentait, Emy n'en ressentait pas moins une inquiétude vive et sincère pour lui. Après tout, Drago était son ami. Son premier véritable ami...

Ainsi, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre chacun de ses mouvements, et l'observa s'écrouler sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux, lui désignant un autre en face de lui d'un vague geste de la main sans même lui accorder un regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel état ?

La curiosité l'emportant, Emy obtempéra.

La gryffondore attendit quelque instant que le serpentare s'explique mais ce dernier semblait hésitant... perdue. Mais surtout, ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était qu'il semblait éviter son regard.

-Drago... qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Enfin, le jeune homme consentie à lever les yeux sur elle mais cela fut bref car à peine leur regard se croisèrent-ils que Drago détourna le sien. Cela la blessa et l'exaspéra tout à la fois.

-Tu ne m'as tout de même pas à moitié kidnappée pour que l'on joue au roi du silence ? Et depuis quand tu n'arrives plus à me regarder dans les yeux ?

En voyant les yeux de son vis-à-vis devenir brillant, Emy se radoucie.

-Drago... dit-elle doucement, en faisant un effort sur elle-même pour se rapprocher et s'accroupir près de lui. Drago... je suis désolée d'être si brusque... excuse-moi... c'est juste que je m'inquiète. Tu n'as jamais agis de cette façon... dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as s'il te plaît : je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Est-ce que c'est au sujet de ta mère ?

-Non... mère n'a rien à voir la dedans.

Drago se sentit tremblée de rage et de tristesse, ces derniers s'accroissant face à la sollicitude de son amie. Comment cet... Comment avait-il osée s'en prendre à elle, qui été censée être sa fille adoptive ? Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'aussi adorable ?

Il n'osait pas posée les yeux sur elle, pour la simple raison qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée à ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, et cela le rendait malade.

L'adolescent inspira profondément pour se calmée, et abordée la conversation à venir aussi froidement que possible.

-J'ai lu ta lettre Emy.

A ces mots, l'adolescente se figea quelque instant.

Non c'était impossible... proprement impossible. Repassant le fil des événements d'hier, la jeune fille se rendis compte avec horreur qu'elle avait perdu la lettre. Que n'importe qui aurait pu la trouver...

Bon, elle devait garder son calme et surtout bluffer.

-Je ne te crois pas Drago. Cette lettre, je l'ai jeté donc j'ai du mal à croire que tu ait pu en avoir l'accès.

-Emy... Je savais que tu nierais tout en bloc. C'est pourquoi je l'ais amener. Je suppose que tu l'as reconnaît ? Dit-il en sortant le papier froissé de sa poche.

En un regard, Emy reconnue l'écriture de son père adoptif et presque aussitôt, elle se releva avant de rester littéralement pétrifier sur place, ne sachant que faire... ou que dire. Car elle ne pouvait résolument pas ce confier : cette option était totalement exclue.

-Emy... soupira Drago. Depuis combien de temps il te fait... sa ?

En entendant ses mots, l'estomac de la jeune fille se contracta douloureusement tandis que son esprit reprenait contact avec la réalité.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit-elle d'une voix sombre en reculant de quelque pas.

-Emy... désolée de te dire ça, mais cette lettre qu'il ta écrite est beaucoup trop explicite pour laisser place au doute, ainsi que sur les raisons de ton silence. Alors je te pose la question Emy : depuis combien de temps il te... viol ?

A ce mot, Emy ne pût s'empêcher de sentir la nausée l'envahir et son estomac devenir plus douloureux, en même temps qu'elle avait la sensation accrue que son corps était recouvert d'immondice. Inconsciemment, l'adolescente se frotta brièvement les bras. La gryffondore inspira profondément, tentant de maintenir ses horribles souvenir dans la boite ou elles les avaient enfermée et enterrer dans son esprit.

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle

Le serpentare déglutie péniblement, tentant de contrôler ses émotions. Il avait eu un espoir un peu fou de s'être trompée. Que ce que voulait dire cette caricature d'humain par marqué son corps et affection particulière n'était qu'un code pour désigner des tortures qui aurait pu marquer sa chair et non pas... cela. Mais la voix nouer de la gryffondore confirma malgré elle l'horrible situation.

-Donc il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Oui...

Agacer, Drago s'avança donc, et la prit fermement dans ses bras.

Malgré que l'étreinte soit purement amicale, Emy sentit l'angoisse la gagner et aussitôt elle repoussa avec force le jeune homme qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, avant de se relever en grimaçant.

-Emy... s'il ne t'a rien fait, pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le contact ?

-Je suis réservé... c'est tout

-Oui et j'ai une petite idée du pourquoi maintenant, répondit sarcastiquement Drago. Alors ?

Emy baissa la tête, avant de se mordre les lèvres. Il n'abandonnerait certainement pas avant de tout savoir... mais pourrait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Elle ne voulait pas risquée la vie de sa sœur... Mila était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde.

Inconsciemment, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-Emy... Il n'en saura rien, personne n'en saura rien, je te le promets. Si tu veux je peux même faire un serment magique pour sa... alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ta sœur...

-Et pourquoi tu veux savoir sa au juste ? Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ?

-Je veux savoir pour t'aider Emy. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne connais personne qui a dû endurer sa à par toi donc je ne sais pas trop si il y a une manière spécifique d'agir ou non. Mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que les victimes d'agressions doivent parler pour exorciser ce qu'elles ont vécue, au risque d'être ronger de l'intérieur par leur souvenir et je ne pense pas me trompée en me disant que tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne non ?

-Peut-être... ou pas. Si c'est vrai alors, pourquoi tu n'appliques pas ce principe à toi même Drago ? Pourquoi tu ne te confie pas sur le fait que ton père te maltraite ? Rétorqua vivement la jeune fille.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel la griffondore baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, gêné face au visage blanc de Drago. Elle l'avait blessée... mais n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Emy... tu as raison. Bon et bien...

-Drago...

-Mon père m'a toujours battue, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. La seule différence ait qu'il y va de plus en plus fort et devient plus sadique chaque année qui passe. Un mois avant la rentrée... j'ai passée une semaine enfermée dans les cachots, à me faire battre et fouetter tous les jours parce que j'ai montré quelque seconde d'hésitation à répondre faussement bien entendue par l'affirmative lorsqu'il m'a demandé si j'étais heureux de prendre bientôt la marque et de rejoindre les rangs du lord. Heureusement après, il est partie en mission, et n'est revenue que quelque jour après la rentrée. Mais il y a été tellement fort que ça n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisé, surtout que dans ses cas là il interdit aux elfes de maison et à ma mère de me soigner de quelque manière que ce soit, et il leur ordonne également de ne pas me laisser la moindre potion de guérison entre les mains et ce, quel que soit sa provenance... c'est pour ça qu'en générale, je me fais une réserve secrète. Mais je l'avais déjà épuisé, il ne me restait que des bandes et du désinfectant. C'est pourquoi je te suis reconnaissant pour ton baume. Il m'a vraiment été utile et il est vraiment très efficace.

-Je... merci Drago... Mais... Je suis heureuse que tu te confies à moi, mais tu ne dois pas t'y sentir obligée si tu ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à cause de ma mauvaise humeur... je suis désolée de t'avoir répondue comme ça, répondit Emy, préoccuper par le regard sombre du serpentare.

Ce dernier releva la tête, et lui fit un sourire.

-Je ne me force pas. Et je comprends t'inquiète. On se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois... Tu t'es sentie acculée, et donc par instinct tu as voulue mordre... je fais souvent pareil... enfin, tu l'as bien vue lorsque l'on s'est rencontrée...

Plantant son regard dans celui émeraude de la lionne, il ajouta :

-Emy... fais-moi confiance. Parle-moi... depuis quand ?

Emy soupira, retournant lentement sur son siège qui s'était transformée en canapé face à Drago, lui tournant le dos, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

Elle avait peur... mais en même temps était si fatiguée... L'adolescente ne voulait pas parler, pour ne pas mettre sa sœur en danger.

L'adolescente voulait parler, car le poids de son passée lui était bien lourd, et mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Elle était... si fatiguée. Si fatigué de ne pouvoir se reposer sur personne...

Emy ferma douloureusement les yeux, tentant de ne pas ce laissée envahir par ses sombres souvenirs... tentant de calmée l'angoisse qui, sournoisement, cherchait à s'emparer d'elle.

De toute façon il était déjà au courant... alors...

-Huit ans... et la dernière fois... peu avant la rentrée.

Drago retint un hoquet de stupeur, ainsi que la rage qui vint courir dans ses veines.

-Emy... non... ça ne peut pas durée comme ça ! Tu dois en parler !

-Hors de question...

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour ta sœur ! Si jamais il...

-Je protège ma sœur grâce à ma magie, même d'ici. Elle ne craint rien... pour ça. C'est des coups que je ne peux pas la protéger. N'insiste pas Drago... je... ne parlerais pas. A quoi sa servirait ? Surtout maintenant que je suis partie ? Ça ne changera pas le passée...

-Tu es partie ? Demanda Drago, la gorge nouée.

-Oui... et je veux tourner la page.

-Mais... et ta sœur ?

-Dès que j'aurais fini ma dernière année, je prends le premier boulot que je peux trouver et je l'emmène avec moi. Je ferais les premiers niveaux des études d'auror par correspondance... ou plus tard. Je verrais bien...

-Emy... tu es une Potter à présent, ce qui fait de toi une cible de choix. Je doute que tu puisses t'installer ou que ce fût seule avec ta sœur sans recevoir la visite des mangemorts.

-J'ai conscience de cela... mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de le faire quand même. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais.

L'adolescent soupira face à tant d'entêtement, mais n'insista pas, préférant revenir à leur premier sujet de conversation.

-N'empêche... je me demande comment ta mère à fais pour ne rien voir pendant toute ses années...

Un silence s'installa, pesant.

Emy se recroquevilla, tentant de calmer les nausées et les douleurs abdominales qui se faisaient beaucoup plus présente, tandis qu'elle serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer, inspirant et expirant profondément avec lenteur pour pouvoir rester calme.

Tentant de maintenir désespérément fermer la boite de pandore qu'était son esprit.

Quant à Drago, il se sentit perdre ses dernières couleurs lorsqu'il vit son amie se recroqueviller sur elle-même en position fœtal.

-Elle... savait ? C'est ça ?

La gryffondore garda obstinément le silence et, pour toute réponse, il n'eut que de léger tressaillement ...

Doucement, Drago s'approcha, et s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

Elle tremblait... et, en tendant l'oreille, il s'aperçut que l'adolescente pleurait... Mais étrangement. En effet, son visage restait parfaitement dénudé d'émotion, les larmes coulant dans le plus grand des silences. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient un mélange inquiétant de vide et d'angoisse.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement et doucement il la souleva, avant de poser la tête de l'adolescente sur ces genoux.

Mais à ce contact, Emy s'angoissa et immédiatement, ce débattis.

-chut Emy... calme toi. Je ne vais rien te faire... Je veux... Je veux juste essayer de t'apaiser un peu. Et je pense que la seule manière de pouvoir être quelque peu apaisée, c'est que tu parles... alors je t'en prie... parle-moi. Je sais que... cette situation est étrange. Je veux dire... tu ne me connais que depuis peu de temps. Mais malgré tout... tu as réussie à lire en moi plus rapidement et profondément que beaucoup de personne me côtoyant depuis des années, et je te considère comme ma meilleure amie. Tu m'as aidée à plusieurs reprise sans que je ne t'ai rien demandée... alors laisse-moi t'aider.

La jeune fille, au début tendue à l'extrême, se mit quelque peu à se détendre en entendant les paroles du serpentare.

Elle se sentait... un peu moins seule. Mais néanmoins, se refusa à ce contact trop rapproché à son goût, préférant rester assise aussi loin que le permettait le canapé.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de sa...

-Je comprends parfaitement et ce n'est pas grave... Si tu veux te confier et ce quel que soit le moment ou l'heure tu peux venir me voir. Mais ce que tu pourras confier ici... même si ce n'est pas grand-chose... Sa sera déjà sa...

-Je... Ça ne sert à rien... Non.

Doucement, Drago avança sa main vers le visage de son amie et doucement, essuya ses larmes.

Puis, le serpentare fit dériver sa main dans la chevelure ébène, ce qui la fit sursautée.

-Je... désolée... si tu ne veux pas je...

-Non ça va, c'est... agréable. Ça m'a surprise c'est tout.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel aucun des deux jeunes gens ne bougèrent, chacun perdue dans leurs pensées.

-... ta mère, tu lui as dit ?

-... oui. La première fois qu'il... je n'avais pas compris je... car même si je ne l'avais jamais beaucoup apprécié je ne pensais pas...

La gorge de la jeune fille se noua et elle déglutit péniblement, avant de poursuivre :

-Je... me suis sentie tellement faible. Tellement... et j'avais peur. Je ne comprenais pas... je me suis même dit après la première fois que si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar horrible... que ça ne c'était jamais passée... que j'avais tout hallucinée. Ce n'est qu'après la troisième fois que j'ai compris que c'était réel... qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour que ça s'arrête. Alors... j'ai été voir ma mère... et je lui aie tout dit.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour tenter de garder les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger, Emy poursuivit :

-j'avais tellement... peur qu'elle me rejette. Au début, elle n'a pas compris ce que j'avais dit alors elle m'a fait répéter. Puis, lorsqu'elle a compris... pendant quelque seconde elle est restée figée, et elle est devenue toute blanche... avant de me mettre une gifle telle qu'elle m'a projeté au sol. Elle... M'a hurlé dessus. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une garce... qu'une petite pute, car je lui volais son homme. Que c'était ma faute car je l'avais aguichée. Ma faute si il ne la touchait plus car je l'avais envoûté. Ma faute parce que j'étais un monstre... ma faute...

La lionne prit sa tête entre ses mains, cachant son visage dans ses genoux. Elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. La jeune fille se revoyait encore allonger sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine, tétanisée, fixant sa mère debout qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur... Mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal n'était pas cette gifle, qui pourtant lui avait laissée une marque pendant plusieurs jours. Non, c'était ce regard... son regard, empli de haine et de dégoût qui l'avait marquée au-delà des mots. Car en effet, bien que depuis sa rencontre avec Stephen, la femme était effacer et n'intervenait plus dans son éducation (sans compter que la moldue n'avait jamais été particulièrement affectueuse), elle lui avait du moins donné l'impression qu'elle l'aimait un tant soit peu.

N'y tenant plus, Emy replia ses bras sur son ventre, tant par la douleur qu'elle ressentait sous le coup de l'angoisse, que par les larmes qui revenait, assaillie par ses souvenirs, tandis que la lionne serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper la moindre plainte. C'était des larmes qui une fois encore, bien qu'elles coulaient à flot, étaient versée dans le plus grand silence, ce que nota en pensée Drago, qui trouvait ce fait à la fois touchant et curieux.

-Emy... dit doucement le serpentare d'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes qu'il versait, ce n'est pas ta faute... rien n'est de ta faute. Ta mère... c'est elle la garce ! Comment peux-tu croire que l'enfant que tu étais ait pu vouloir... sa ? Alors que tu ne savais même pas...

-Je suis un monstre...

-Non tu n'es pas un monstre Emy ! Comment tu peux penser sa de toi ?

Emy se redressa péniblement, avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Un regard atrocement neutre et résigner.

-Je suis un monstre... je le sais car j'ai fait des choses qui... et parce que je suis... dégoûtante. Et même... comment veux-tu que je ne pense pas ça de moi alors que tu n'arrives même pas à me regarder dans les yeux ?!

Choqué, Drago tressaillie avant de la prendre dans ses bras, nichant la tête de son amie sur son épaule. Emy ne chercha même pas à ce débattre, quand bien même ce contact la répugnait. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

-Si tu étais dégoûtante, tu crois que je te prendrais dans mes bras ? Tu n'es pas un monstre Emy... je ne te regarde pas dans les yeux parce que... je suis profondément en colère et je ne veux pas que tu crois que cette colère est dirigée vers toi... Comment pourrais-tu être un monstre alors que tu es tellement gentille que tu aides les gens dès que tu le peux, même si tu ne les connais pas ?

Puis Drago l'écarta de lui, et leva son visage vers le sien.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Emy... Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour tout ça, car rien n'était de ta faute.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'écartée de lui tout en enserrant ses jambes de ses bras, tandis que les larmes se tarissaient peu à peu et que son regard exprimait ce vide inquiétant qu'il avait déjà remarquée. Vide dont il connaissait maintenant la cause.

Le serpentare soupira, devinant que la discussion était finie pour aujourd'hui. Il se doutait que pour le moment, Emy ne le croyait pas le moins du monde. Mais il espérait qu'avec le temps, maintenant qu'il connaissait son problème, il serait en mesure de l'aider un peu. L'adolescent n'était pas dupe, et ce doutait qu'elle n'avait même pas confié le quart de ces blessures mais un grand pas venait déjà d'être franchie aujourd'hui.

Pendant que son amie reprenait doucement ses esprits, Drago pris la maudite lettre entre ses mains, avant de la jeter dans une cheminée qui était apparue dans la salle et de lancer un sort qui consuma le document instantanément.

-Emy... je pense que si tu en parlais, sa pourrait vraiment t'aider.

-Et en quoi Drago ? Franchement, à part me rendre très peu encline à faire des câlins, ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre, et ça ne... me fait aucun préjudice.

-A oui ? Sa te fais rien, c'est ça que t'es en train de me dire ? Et ses cernes c'est quoi alors ? Oses Emy Potter me jurer dans les yeux que tes insomnies ne sont pas directement liée à ça, ainsi que ton problème avec la nourriture ! Sa te dévore de l'intérieur Emy ! De plus, ça ne te rends pas juste peu câline, sa te renferme complétement sur toi même ! Je suppose que tu n'as encore jamais eu de petit-ami ?

-Pas besoin de me rappeler que tu n'as pas été envoyé à serdaigle Drago. Répliqua Emy d'un ton acide. Et puis de toute façon... Je ne veux rien dire et ce, pour plusieurs raisons, la première tu le sais vue que tu as lu ma lettre étant ma sœur. Enfin, de toute manière... admettons que je le dise : qui me croiraient ?

Voyant le visage perplexe du jeune homme, la lionne ajouta sombrement :

-Je suis la sœur jumelle du survivant, celui-qui-a-survécu à voldemort à l'âge d'un an. Tu crois vraiment que les gens vont croire que je n'ai pas pu utiliser ma magie pour me défendre face à lui alors que celle-ci a permis à faire taire pendant un temps l'un des plus grand mage noirs que le monde ait connu ? De plus, qui croiraient que la sœur d'Harry Potter n'ait pas été soigneusement placée chez des gens bienveillant ? Enfin... au-delà de cela... pour ses voisins, mon père est quelqu'un d'aimable toujours prêt à rendre service... Pour ses patients, c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement compétent et humain pour un médicomage... pour ses collègues, Stephen Rosen est quelqu'un plein d'humour et extrêmement brillant... pour ma mère, un homme séduisant et aimant... pour Dumbledore, Stephen est un homme dont la droiture et le sens morale ne sont plus à prouver... comment veux-tu qu'on me croit ? Comment peux-tu croire même que l'on puisse m'entendre ?

-Je te crois bien moi.

-Tu es bien le seul.

« Du moins, encore en vie » pensa amèrement Emy, tandis que les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-Tu pourrais sûrement en parler à Severus. Lui te croirais.

A cette proposition, Emy se figea instantanément, se sentant geler de l'intérieur, tandis que la peur et la fureur se mélangeait, l'envahissait.

-Hors de question ! Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit Malfoy tu m'entends ?! Si jamais tu fais ça, je te promets qu'à coter, le doloris ressemblera à un simple sortilège de crache-limace ! Tu ne lui dis rien ! Absolument rien ! C'est clair ?!

\- Calme-toi Emy, ce n'était qu'une proposition ! Pourquoi tu montes sur tes hippogriffes comme ça ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, c'est tout. Surtout pas lui... s'il te plait. Répliqua Emy dans un murmure, la tête basse.

En effet, sans vraiment qu'elle sache pourquoi, la lionne était totalement paniqué et horrifiée par l'idée que le professeur de potion apprennent ce qui lui était arrivée... par le passée. Oui le passée, même si celui-ci ne c'était arrêter que récemment.

Intrigué, le jeune homme pencha la tête pour croiser son regard, et fut statufier par la surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'elle semblait au bord des larmes.

-D'accord... prononça Drago, quelque peu perdue. Mais pourquoi tu... ?

-Cette discussion m'a fatiguée... je vais y allée, répondit la lionne en éludant volontairement la question, car elle serait bien en peine de lui trouver une réponse. Mais avant... tu n'en parle à personne Drago, est-ce clair ? Pas même à Harry ! Si tu le fais, je lui dirais ton secret !

-Quoi ?! Tu as dit que tu ne dirais rien pour ma mère !

-Qui te parle de ta mère Drago ? Je te parle d'un autre secret... tout aussi important. Rétorqua Emy, un léger sourire serpentesque aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il se doutait que ce sourire était factice néanmoins, il entra dans son jeu, dans l'espoir que celui-ci prenne un peu de sincérité.

-A oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir lequel...

-Bah c'est un peu un deux en un. Lequel tu préfères ? Celui qui révèle que tu es gay ou celui où tu as un faible pour Harry ? Répondit la jeune fille, soulagée que Drago se prenne au jeu et ne cherche pas à insister pour poursuivre cette discussion qui, bien qu'elle fasse tout pour ne pas le montrer, l'avait beaucoup ébranlée et affaiblie.

-Comment tu sais que je suis gay ? S'exclama Drago, surpris et choqué, avant de rougir légèrement mais gardant néanmoins une attitude désinvolte pour tenter de garder la face.

Emy lui jeta un regard atterrée, qui perdait quelque peu en crédibilité par le mince sourire qui s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu passes ton temps à reluquer les mecs, et encore plus lui.

-Tu as un autre frère qu'Harry ?!

-Drago... Ne fais pas l'innocent. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne rien voir...

-Aveugle... ou gryffondore au choix.

-Hé ! Je suis gryffondore je te rappelle !

-Ce n'est pas pareil toi tu es une serpentarde qui s'est fourvoyer.

-La faute à qui ? Alors Drago dis-moi : tu ressens quelque chose pour Harry ? Pourtant tu m'as dit que tu le détestais...

-Ce n'est pas parce que je le matte que je suis amoureux de lui Emy. Je reconnais et profite seulement de la beauté entourant mon environnement immédiat.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était impossible que tu sois amoureux de lui.

-Parce que c'est impossible Emy. C'est mon ennemie je te rappelle. Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Emy haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que Harry à bien pu te faire pour que tu lui en veuille à ce point ?

Le serpentare garda le silence quelque instant, comme plongée dans ses pensées, avant de répondre :

-Il... tu sais avant de le rencontrée en première année, je l'idéalisais vraiment. Lui, avec le même âge que moi, avait réussis à terrassée un mage noir... De ce fait, je me disais que ce devait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle sur tous les plans, tant en puissance qu'en personnalité. Car après tout, un héros est forcément intelligent et futé non ? Mais... il n'a pas su passez outre mon masque. Instantanément, il a cru que la personne froide et dédaigneuse que je lui aie montrée était mon vrai visage... sans même chercher à voir au-delà alors que mon acte était en totale contradiction avec ce que je lui avais montré !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je... je lui aie parlé sur le chemin de traverse sans savoir que c'était lui. Je... j'ai donc gardé le masque que je mets toujours en publique et je lui aie parlé... dédaigneusement. J'avoue que j'ai été aussi blessant. Mais... j'étais en publique, et avec ma mère de surcroit.

La jeune fille était perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que sa à voir avec ça ?

-Dans une famille de mangemort, tu apprends très tôt à faire sentir ta supériorité à tout le monde, surtout si tu veux vivre longtemps... Sans compter qu'à la fin sa en devient même un mécanisme de défense. Et donc après que j'ai eu vent de qui il était... Après avoir rabaissé la belette, je lui aie tendue ma main et ce, devant tous les élèves de notre année, et il a refusée ! Alors que franchement si j'étais aussi con, imbue de moi-même et arrogant qu'il le dit, je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Je l'aurais considérer comme déjà acquise car allant de soi !

Emy soupira, réprimant un rire. Alors leur sempiternelle querelle et rancune venait tout simplement de là ? Selon elle, s'en était risible et puérile. Mais la gryffondore imaginait bien Drago se venger par la suite tant il avait été vexée... par la suite, Harry avait défendu son ami et suivit ce dernier dans sa haine des serpentares, effectuant des mauvais tours qui n'avait fait que renforcer la colère de Drago...

Cela était à la fois fascinant et légèrement effrayant selon Emy de constater que, une fois de plus, les conflits les plus énormes et tenaces naissaient vraiment de chose futile et surtout, d'un manque de communication.

-C'est vrai Drago que deux comportement si contraire aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille... mais il peut également être mal interpréter, et je pense que c'est ce qui s'est passée. Tu sais... justement vous veniez de vous rencontrer. Il ne connaissait et ne connait toujours rien de ton passée, tout comme toi tu ne sais rien non plus. De ce fait, Harry a très bien pu penser que tu avais changé de comportement en lui tendant la main non pas par sincérité, mais par intérêt pour sa célébrité.

-Mais c'est absurde ! Encore j'aurais été la belette passe encore, mais je suis un Malfoy ! Je suis le descendant de l'une des plus prestigieuse et influente famille de sang-pur, je suis déjà assez connue comme sa sans avoir besoin de sa célébrité !

-Harry ne le sais pas. Il sait que tu es riche, mais rien d'autre. Il a eu ses blessures comme tout à chacun... et le peu que je sais je ne t'en dévoilerais rien, tout comme je ne dirais jamais le moindre mot sur tes propres confidences... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu l'habitude d'être vraiment apprécier pour ce qu'il était. C'est pour cela que je pense personnellement qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu. Surtout que ton insulte envers Ron n'a pas du aider a pensé le contraire... De plus te connaissant un peu maintenant, tu as du te venger car tu t'es sentie blesser, ce qui a dû débuter ce cercle vicieux...

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Drago réfléchissait aux paroles de son amie.

-Tu penses vraiment que ce n'est... que ça ? Sa fait si ridicule énoncer ainsi, soupira-t-il en ce pinçant l'arête du nez tout comme le faisait de temps en temps le professeur Snape.

Emy se mordit les lèvres. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à l'homme tout de suite dans l'immédiat... surtout pas encore perturbée telle qu'elle l'était par les confidences qu'elle avait faite à Drago.

-Les conflits sont souvent le fruit de dispute ridicule, qui pourrait pour la plupart ce régler en remuant les lèvres et en produisant des sons, qui est plus communément désigner sous le terme « parler ». Essaie de lui parler Drago. Profite du fait que ma présence ait apportée une paix relative entre vous deux pour apprendre à le connaître vraiment.

-Emy... C'est adorable de te voir jouer les marieuses, mais tu oublies quelques légers détails : je n'aime pas Harry, et ce dernier est hétéro je te rappelle !

-A bon ? Je ne l'aie jamais vue reluquer de fille pourtant... répondit Emy, éludant le reste de la réponse du serpentare, se doutant qu'il était en pleine phase de dénie... mais ces joues légèrement rosâtre parlait pour lui.

-Il doit être discret c'est tout. Il est quand même sorti avec une fille de serdaigle et la sœur des Weasley.

-Ça ne veut rien dire... Bof je lui poserais la question à l'occasion si tu veux rétorqua-t-elle avec un demi sourire, ce dernier ayant du mal à franchir ses lèvres du fait du contrecoup de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu.

Le serpentard détourna le regard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les rougeurs s'accentuant sur ses joues.

-Emy Potter ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Bien sûre... Bon Drago, on se rejoint dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner ?

-Ok... répondit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la porte, avant de ce figée. Tu vas bien Emy ?

En effet, Drago n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que depuis tout à l'heure, la lionne semblait toujours affecter par leur discussion (ce qui en soit était plus que compréhensible) et il craignait un peu de la laisser seule.

Remarquant son trouble, l'adolescente se força à sourire, avant de dire d'une voix basse :

-Ça va Drago, autant que possible. J'ai juste... besoin d'être seule là.

-D'accord, je te retrouve tout à l'heure alors... et Emy n'oublie pas, vraiment... Si tu as besoin... peu importe l'heure ma porte t'es ouverte.

Pour toute réponse, la griffondore hocha la tête, avant de s'autoriser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer sur le préfet en chef.

Emy était profondément troublée tant pas sa discussion avec Drago qui avait ravivée des souvenirs qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier, que par la panique profonde à l'idée que le professeur Snape ne découvre son passée. Pourquoi avait-elle peur que lui, plus que toute autre personne, ne découvre cela ?

La réponse s'imposa soudainement dans son esprit : parce que pour une obscure raison, elle avait plus que tout autre peur de le décevoir. Peur... qu'il ne change de comportement avec elle par pitié, lui qui ne prenait de pincette avec presque personne. Enfin... parce qu'elle avait une peur bleu, presque viscérale, à l'idée de le dégoutée s'il savait... Elle avait besoin de sa présence, même lointaine. Sans crier gare, son esprit avait décidée qu'il serait en quelque sorte son repère... qui avait la capacité de lui refaire reprendre courage et de la faire sourire... Mais ce n'était pas comme avec Drago ou Harry.

L'adolescente soupira, essayant de chassée ses réflexions. En effet, elle aurait beau se questionner, il était peu probable qu'elle trouve le pourquoi du comment elle ressentait cet attachement étrange pour Snape. Aussi décida-t-elle de pensée à autre chose, en vain. Rester seule la poussait malgré elle à penser à lui ou à ces écœurants souvenirs.

Ainsi, Emy exaspéré, sortie de la salle sur demande, et fut pour le moins surprise de voir le trio d'or devant la porte, qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme.

La lionne soupira Harry semblait en colère, ce qu'elle comprenait dans un sens. Mais d'un autre cotée, elle ne voulait pas pour autant ce prendre ces réflexions en pleine face. Pas aujourd'hui, pas lorsque ces blessures qui, bien qu'ayant en partie arrêté de saigner, l'affaiblissait au plus haut point et certainement encore moins après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Drago.

-Emy tu vas bien ? Demanda Ron en rompant le silence, tandis qu'Emy sentait le regard d'Harry et Hermione l'examinée sous toute les coutures.

\- Sa peu allé... Harry je...

-Je sais, tu es désolée, répliqua le survivant d'un ton calme ou transperçait un léger agacement. Cela étonna Emy, qui c'était attendue à une véritable crise de colère.

Voyant sa surprise, le gryffondore ajouta, en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

-Emy, je ne vais pas t'engueuler pour quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute... tu étais tellement fatiguée hier que tu t'es endormie sans te réveiller j'ai raisons ? Pour tout t'avouer... moi aussi je me suis endormie et je n'y suis pas allée.

Un blanc s'installa, tandis qu'Emy eut un sourire amusée, qui se communiqua au reste de la bande.

-Mais, repris Harry, même si cela n'aurait pas été le cas, je ne t'aurais pas engueulé. Tu es majeure et je ne peux t'obliger à quoi que ce soir sœurette. Je peux être certes un peu agacé mais tant que tu me dis tes raisons sa me vas... je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi par obligation, mais par envie...

-J'avais envie d'être avec toi... et avec vous trois pour être plus précis, ajouta la lionne à l'attention des deux autres qui lui firent un sourire. Mais je suis vraiment tombée comme une masse comme toi hier...

-Oui, c'est bizarre que ce soit si fatiguant...

-Au début, marchée aussi est extrêmement fatiguant. Puis lorsque nos jambes sont habituées, cela devient naturel. Cela sera la même chose pour ça, il faut juste être patient.

-Tu as raison.

-Au faite, intervint Hermione, que faisait Drago avec toi ?

-Oui on l'a vue sortir il y a une demi-heure de sa ajouta Ron.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, gêné. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure, mais qu'il n'osait pas lui poser, de peur de la braquer.

-Je... je suis sortie pour grignoter quelque chose et en chemin je l'ai vue. Il m'a raccompagné ici et on a discutée... d'un peu de tout. Rien de bien extraordinaire.

Mais Harry immédiatement, en la voyant se mordre les lèvres, su que sa sœur mentait, du moins en partie. La discussion avait été surement moins légère qu'elle ne le disait. Elle avait dû se confier au serpentare... il en était profondément jaloux, car il avait la sensation que Malfoy lui volait son rôle de frère. Mais d'une certaine manière, il était heureux qu'elle puisse se confier un tant soit peu à quelqu'un et peu importe si ce n'était pas lui, tant que cela faisait du bien à Emy. Elle avait l'air d'avoir tant de chose qui lui pesait... il espérait simplement qu'un jour, elle lui ferait assez confiance pour se décharger un peu sur lui.

Hermione et Ron affichèrent quant à eux un sourire entendue, persuader qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Drago et Emy. La griffondore en était heureuse pour elle, espérant que grâce à cette relation son amie retrouve un peu de joie de vivre dans ses yeux. Ron étrangement, pensait également la même chose, si ce n'est que en son for intérieur il se disait que, tout de même, elle aurait pu trouver mieux que la fouine.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la porte, le petit groupe se retrouva littéralement assaillit par un groupe composer de griffondore, de poufsouffle et de serdaigle souhaitant parler à Emy et Harry et leurs poser tout un tas de question, avec Colin Crivey en tête, tenant son éternelle appareil photo dans ses mains.

-Harry, Emy ! Cria se dernier pour ce faire attendre à travers le brouhaha de la petite foule qui tentait de leur poser les questions sur le mystère de leur parenté. Est-ce que je peux vous prendre en photo s'il vous plait ?

Emy serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier, tentant de garder son calme. Plus la foule s'agglutinait, plus elle se sentait oppresser, angoissée... elle ne supportait pas de se trouver acculer, et encore moins coller comme sa de toute part.

-Ecarter vous ! On ne donnera aucune info et Crivey arrête avec ses putains de flash ! S'écria Harry, exaspérer et n'appréciant pas du tout également d'être le centre d'attention d'une foule.

-Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? s'écria Hermione passablement choquée.

-Crivey si tu ne range pas ton appareil tout de suite je te jure par merlin que je vais te le mettre si profondément dans le fion que les seules photos que tu pourras prendre avec seront ceux de ton colon ! D'ailleurs, purée vous êtes lourds là ! Cria Ron en poussant quelque élève loin d'Hermione.

Emy se prit la tête entre les mains, l'angoisse l'envahissant de plus en plus à un point telle que ses paumes commencèrent à chauffée. Non... elle ne devait pas laissée sa magie s'échapper. Pas maintenant : ces blessures à peine fermer et déjà critique, non seulement s'ouvrirait, mais s'aggraverait encore plus.

En voyant Emy dans cette position, Hermione s'inquiéta. En effet, déjà que son amie ne semblait pas en forme ces derniers temps, cela semblait avoir empiré ce matin. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de laissée échapper sa magie et faire d'énorme dégât.

-Harry, prend Emy dans tes bras !

-Pourquoi ?

-Fais ce que je te dis !

Ainsi, le survivant se retourna tant bien que mal, pour exécuter les paroles d'Hermione.

Mais au même moment, la jeune française, en train de suffoquer d'angoisse devant tant de contact non voulue, atteignit une hausse de celle-ci lorsqu'elle vit soudainement deux bras l'enlacer sans voir son propriétaire, ayant tourné le dos à Harry.

-Non ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier, tandis qu'au même moment malgré elle, sa magie ce libérait.

La fatigue, et une douleur extrême parcourue ses blessures tandis que sa magie s'échappait. Mais, paradoxalement, elle sentie celle-ci moins ce disperser par apport à ces précédentes crises, sentant une grande partie de celle-ci se fondre dans le corps de son frère.

Elle soupira dans les bras de celui-ci en sentant le sang couler sous ses bandages. Heureusement qu'elles les avaient particulièrement bien serré et surtout, qu'elle en avait mis une bonne couche. Ainsi, le sang ne traverserait-il pas ses vêtements.

Croyant que son soupire était à son encontre, Harry desserra un peu son emprise, mais ne libéra pas son étreinte, celle-ci se faisant plus douce tandis que les élèves, qu'il avait reconnue comme faisant partie du fan club que Colin avait créé à son honneur et pour sa plus grande horreur, se relevaient péniblement, avant de se tenir à distance raisonnable, puis de s'éloigner en avisant les regards noir du trio d'or.

Harry se sentait plein d'énergie, comme s'il avait pris une potion revitalisante et, même s'il était quelque peu inquiet pour les élèves ayant suivi Crivey, il savait qu'il avait échappé à une catastrophe. En effet, si Hermione n'avait pas eu l'idée de lui dire de prendre Emy dans ses bras pour canalisée son trop plein de magie, il aurait été certain que la magie instinctive de sa sœur aurait libérée plus de puissance et par là même plus de violence. Mais il était inquiet pour sa jumelle qui ne décollait pas de ces bras, comme tétanisée.

Et tétanisée, Emy l'était. En effet, le contact avec Harry lui était à la fois désagréable tout comme celui de tout le monde mais en même temps... avait un cotée rassurant, comme si elle retrouvait une part d'elle-même. Etait-ce un coup de la magie jumellique ? Probablement. Partagée entre ces deux sentiment contradictoire, elle choisit néanmoins de rester quelque instant ainsi, en essayant d'occultée son dégoût et de se concentrer sur le coter rassurant, le temps pour elle que sa tête cesse quelque peu de tourner et que le monde retrouve sa stabilité, tant ces blessures la lançait. Malgré elle, la jeune fille laissa échapper quelque larme.

Soudain, la porte de la grande s'ouvrit et se refermer, laissant apparaître à la surprise de tous le professeur Snape.

En les voyant enlacer ainsi, Severus sentie sa peur qui était apparue suite au bruit qu'il avait entendue depuis la grande salle ce relégué en arrière, pour laisser place à une fureur froide. En effet, il avait l'absurde impression de revoir James Potter lui voler encore une fois la femme qu'il aimait. Ce qui était totalement absurde, car ce n'était pas ce crétin de James mais cet idiot de Harry, qui était le frère d'Emy il n'y avait donc aucun risque pour qu'ils puissent s'enticher l'un de l'autre. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment irrationnel de s'emparer de lui. Puis, en réalisant à quoi il pensait, le maître des cachots ce gifla mentalement. Emy Potter était une élève, et une adolescente qui de surcroit était la fille de Lily il était absolument hors de question que leur rapport ne sorte du cadre scolaire. Il aimait toujours sincèrement Lily... et Emy était son élève.

Puis, il sentie l'odeur de sang, plus forte que jamais, et il fallut à Severus toute sa volonté pour pouvoir continuer de pensée, et ne pas laisser ses canines apparaître. Heureusement, son vampire intérieur semblait autant enragée qu'inquiet pour la griffondore que lui, ce qui l'aida à garder quelque peu son calme face à Emy, mais qui en revanche accentuait son envie d'arracher les bras de Potter fils.

Lorsqu'Emy vit Snape venir à leur encontre, elle ressentie cette habituelle sensation de paix et de tumulte qui se déclenchait dans sa poitrine depuis qu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois, et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Mais, en avisant son regard froid, ce dernier fondit comme neige au soleil, et l'inquiétude revint en force, bien qu'elle tenta de ne rien montrer en serrant les dents. Qu'avait-il ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal sans le savoir ?

-Miss Potter, dit le maître des cachots avec une voix polaire qu'Emy ne lui avait jamais entendue, et qui la blessa profondément, Monsieur Potter... Je vous prierais d'éviter ces effusions de sentiments grotesques. 10 point en moins pour griffondore.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est totalement injuste !

-Je ne permettrais pas que vous discutiez mes propos Monsieur Weasley : 10 point en moins pour gryffondore.

-Professeur, intervint Emy en s'écartant doucement d'Harry, s'il vous plaît ne les sanctionnées pas, c'est ma faute...

-Votre faute ? Répliqua Severus, ravalant une remarque acerbe.

-Oui... plusieurs élèves nous ont assaillies et je... j'ai paniquée et sans le faire exprès, j'ai extériorisée ma magie. Si Harry ma pris dans ses bras, c'est uniquement pour en absorber une partie pour que je ne leur fasse pas trop de mal malgré moi. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête, affreusement gênée.

En la voyant ainsi, l'ex-mangemort s'en voulue d'avoir réagie ainsi avec elle mais étant encore sous le coup de la colère et de la confusion, il décida de repartir sans un mot dans ses cachots, avant de se laisser encore emportée.

Emy le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur étrangement serrer tandis qu'elle réprimait quelques larmes. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas le comportement de l'homme, mais encore moins le sien. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à toujours être affectée autant par sa présence ? Ce n'était que son professeur après tout.

-Emy, tu n'avais pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, dit Harry, Snape n'est qu'un crétin.

-Personne n'agit sans raison, même les crétins Harry... répliqua Emy d'une voix sombre, avant de rentrée silencieusement à l'intérieur de la grande salle, se composant un visage impassible comme si rien de c'était passée.

Le survivant soupira. Lui aussi avait particulièrement apprécié le contact, qui l'avait fait se sentir complet et apaiser. Mais, il n'avait pas manquée de remarquée, le cœur serrer, la peur profonde qui avait été audible dans son cris. Il se posait de plus en plus de question, et avait du mal à les contenir. Mais, jusqu'à présent, la manière frontale n'avait rien donné sur sa sœur. Aussi, avait-il eu l'idée (étrange certes) d'écouter Drago et d'être patient, ainsi que de choisir soigneusement ces moments pour poser ses questions. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour l'instant.

Emy se dirigea vers la table des gryffondores en silence, suivit du trio bientôt rejoint par Drago.

Ce dernier jeta un regard intrigué et inquiet à Emy, qui visiblement semblait plus mal en point que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Puis, ses yeux se plantèrent dans les yeux du Survivant, en une question muette. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier soupira, avant de marmonner un « plus tard » dans sa barbe inexistante.

A ces mots Drago hocha la tête, avant de commencer à se servir.

Harry, en voyant que sa sœur n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement pour ce servir, pris son assiette à cette attention, avant d'être stopper par la jeune fille elle-même qui, sèchement, avait repris l'assiette pour la redéposer devant elle, sans même jeter un regard à qui que ce soit.

Le prince des gryffondores soupira, prenant sur lui, avant de demander :

-Tu ne manges pas Emy ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas fin. Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa, mais sa réplique cinglante fut avorter dans l'œuf par quelqu'un lui donnant un petit coup de pied bien sentie dans le tibia.

Réprimant un petit crie, le brun se tourna vers l'auteur du coup, qui n'était autre que Drago, qui lui jetait un regard signifiant clairement que dans son intérêt, il ne devait pas répliquer ou insister pour le moment.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry fut pensif devant les yeux du serpentare. En effet, bien qu'il le haïssait, il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher d'admirée ces yeux d'un gris acier telle que tout comme le métal, ce dernier avait parfois à la lumière des reflets bleutés. Il était aussi surpris comment, depuis l'arrivée d'Emy, il arrivait tous deux à avoir des discussions... civilisé, chose encore impossible l'an passé, mais également par les efforts que le serpentare faisait pour l'aider avec Emy... Mais encore plus par la manière dont il se préoccupait sincèrement de celle-ci. En effet, il n'aurait jamais crue que Drago eut pût être un jour préoccupé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Puis, ce rendant compte de ses pensées, le gryffondore se gifla mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Drago de son côté, sentie son cœur rater un battement. En effet, présentement devant lui, le survivant se mordait les lèvres, les joues un peu rouges pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison... Il n'en fallait pas plus à Drago pour que des pensées licencieuses ne lui traversent l'esprit, lui donnant brusquement chaud, faisant rougir ses joues d'embarras. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était Potter bon sang, dont la finesse d'esprit rivalisait avec celle d'un veracrasse !

Emy et Hermione observait avec une certaine curiosité Harry et Drago qui, presque en même temps, plongèrent avec fascination vers leur assiette, les joues un peu rouge.

Hermione les observa, semblant réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, tandis qu'Emy elle, sentie un fugace sourire amusée prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle en était sure... Elle espérait simplement que cela se déroulerait bien. Ce serait bien qu'Harry ait quelqu'un a aimé quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer lorsqu'elle mourrait ou partirait. Son regard se posa sur le professeur Snape mais, pour sa plus grande peine, ce dernier semblait trop absorber dans ses pensées pour la voir.

Son regard se reporta vers Harry et Drago, puis vers Hermione et Ron, et soupira. Elle était légèrement envieuse. Elle... jamais elle ne pourrait aimée quelqu'un. Ou du moins, ne pourrait jamais lui rendre son affection, ou même lui exprimée.

Le reste du repas, ainsi que la journée, furent quelque peu ternes. En effet, le trio ainsi que Drago avait beau tout faire pour déridée Emy, celle-ci restait d'un silence de tombe seulement entrecouper de rare sourire face à leur pitrerie. Cela inquiétait Drago, qui pensait que son état était dû à leur discussion.

Cela était en quelque sorte en partie vraie. Mais en partie seulement. En effet, Emy restait silencieuse surtout à cause de ses blessures, trop concentré pour ne rien laisser échapper de sa souffrance pour pouvoir participé réellement à la conversation. De plus, ses pensées, lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée par la douleur ou par ses souvenirs, dérivait impitoyablement vers son professeur de potion. Qu'elle mouche avait piquée Snape pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? Avait-il été jaloux ?

Non, question stupide : c'est son professeur. De plus, Harry était son frère. Rien ne lui venait pour le moment à l'esprit comme explication rationnelle, mais Emy pressentait que la réponse ne lui serait pas vraiment agréable. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, était que cela avait à voir avec son père. En effet, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre avec ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'observer que, pour une obscure raison, Severus Snape détestait son père... et que, de par leur ressemblance plus que troublante, il faisait payer cette haine à Harry. Pourtant, Emy était sûre que Snape ne détestait pas Harry. Du moins, pas réellement. Non... selon elle, c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus profonds, de beaucoup plus compliqué mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

La jeune fille soupira. Pourquoi ce torturait-elle l'esprit avec sa de toute façon ? Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez à faire...

Mais le peu de calme qu'Emy avait réussie à remettre dans ses pensées fut instantanément de nouveau chamboulée en voyant la silhouette de Snape dans l'embrassure de la porte des cachots.

Elle soupira, s'installant difficilement à sa table à cause de la douleur, tandis que la jeune fille ressentait avec étonnement cette même chaleur, ce même tumulte à l'intérieur d'elle-même...

Puis la gryffondore vit avec étonnement que le cours du jour était trop facile pour des 7 eme années... de la pimentine. Choix curieux de sa part... mais elle n'allait pas sans plaindre. En effet, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'être trop concentré pour la préparée, et le fait qu'elle n'utilise que très peu sa main gauche passera inaperçue... elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux.

De son côté, Severus capta bien les regards interrogatifs d'Emy et Drago, mais fût soulagée lorsqu'il constata que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'interrogèrent sur ce point. En effet, il avait décidé à la dernière minute de modifier le programme et de faire une potion extrêmement simple, qu'il pouvait contrôler et faire les yeux fermés, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'odeur du sang émanant de la jeune française était telle que son esprit était devenue quelque peu... ailleurs.

En effet, le vampire en lui face à cette odeur n'avait qu'une envie : La plaquer contre son bureau et la mordre... mais avec douceur paradoxalement, bien que cette envie soit totalement contraire à la notion de « douceur ».

Comme d'habitude, il fit son habituel ronde entre les tables enfin presque. En effet, tout le long du cours, le maître des cachots avait soigneusement évité les alentour de la table d'Emy. L'odeur de sang en effet était telle, qu'il avait peur de ne pas ce contrôler s'il ne restait pas à distance raisonnable : et il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Mais par merlin, qu'avait-elle donc pu faire pour se blesser ainsi ?

Emy de son coté, ne manqua pas de remarquer cette différence et, bien qu'elle n'en laissait rien transparaître, une douleur sourde envahissait sa poitrine. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Et... était-il au courant ?

La jeune fille inspira profondément. Non, impossible. Seul Drago était au courant, et il n'avait rien dit. Mais alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Et cette potion d'une simplicité enfantine... bien que cela l'arrange, ça ne ressemblait pas à Snape.

Le cours passa lentement, et lorsque la cloche sonna, alors que tous les élèves sans exception ce précipitait hors de la salle, Emy s'attarda, faisant signe au trio et à Drago de partir devant.

Une fois seule à seule avec le professeur de potion, l'adolescente ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de le fixer avec insistance, tandis que l'homme faisait visiblement exprès de l'ignorer.

Severus resta un long moment assis à faire semblant de lire ses notes dans l'espoir que l'adolescente parte d'elle-même. Ce n'est pas qu'elle le dérangeait au contraire, il devait vraiment avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle. Seulement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, car à cet instant précis, l'homme rassemblait toute son énergie pour garder le vampire sous-contrôle. Mais visiblement, cette dernière semblait déterminer à ne pas bouger d'un pouce aussi se remit-il debout en soupirant franchement, avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

Emy, à ce contact visuel, se sentit pendant une infime seconde tressaillir, mais ne se déroba pas.

-Miss Potter... au cas où vos délicates oreilles n'auraient pas entendue, la cloche à sonner. Veuillez sortir immédiatement.

-Non professeur... Je...

L'adolescente inspira profondément, avant de reprendre :

-Je … Pourquoi avez-vous réagis aussi étrangement tout à l'heure ?

-Mes faits et gestes ne vous regarde en rien Potter !

-Je... oui c'est vrai... je... pardonnez-moi...concéda Emy, la gorge soudain nouer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Comment pouvait-elle demandée sa à un professeur ? Elle se sentait... si stupide...

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte et apposa sa main sur la poignée, Emy sentit une présence dans son dos, avant de voir une main grande main blanche au long doigt fin s'abattre sur la porte en face d'elle, la maintenant fermer.

Emy se figea et un silence s'installa, pendant lequel la jeune fille n'osait bouger. Elle était sur le qui-vive, se tenant prête à réagir à la moindre tentative d'agressions, mais en même temps... sentait son cœur faire des bonds inconsidérés, tandis qu'une étrange chaleur embrassait ses reins alors qu'elle sentait le souffle du professeur Snape dans son cou.

-Miss Potter... Demain, je vous en fais la promesse, vous aurez vos réponses car je ne suis pas en état pour vous les fournir pour le moment... Mais à présent... il faut que vous partiez... immédiatement...

A ces mots, l'adolescente sentit une profonde inquiétude l'envahir, jusqu'à surpasser sa peur et sans même réfléchir, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme, apposant doucement une main sur son front.

-Monsieur... si vous êtes très souffrant, bien que vous ne semblez pas avoir de fièvre, dite moi vos symptômes... Je vous aiderais de mon mieux.

A ces mots et au contact de cette main si fine et douce, l'homme en noir tressaillie tant sous la surprise d'apprécier ce contact, que par le fait que ce dernier semblait avoir apaisé d'un seul coup en grande partie son vampire intérieur.

-Je suis maître de potion donc je pense que ça ira Miss mais... merci. De plus, ce n'est pas une maladie qui puisse vraiment ce soignée.

La voyant perdre le peu de couleur qui semblait lui rester, l'ex-mangemort rajouta rapidement :

-Ne vous en fait pas ce n'est pas... une maladie mortelle. Répondit-il seulement, en réprimant un sourire ironique.

Machinalement, il prit la main de la jeune fille qui s'était attardée sur son front, l'amenant à sa joue et la laissant là un moment, sentant la chaleur de sa paume se répandre sur son visage. Cela l'apaisait étrangement.

Pendant une infime seconde, l'homme ferma les yeux savourant cet instant de paix, ne voulant pas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment il agissait ainsi. Puis, une fois qu'il les eut ouvert de nouveau, Severus vit que son visage, bien que perplexe, n'en était pas moins sincèrement inquiet.

Ses grands yeux verts aux longs cils noirs le figeaient... l'envoutait. Sentant son côté vampire s'agiter, et ne voulant pas plus paraître à la fois étrange et déranger à ses yeux, Severus lâcha doucement sa mains, avant de se retourner.

Emy sentant que l'homme n'ajouterait rien de plus, s'en alla calmement hors des cachots. Enfin du moins en apparence : son esprit étant assaillie par mille et un question après ce que lui avait dit son professeur, mais aussi encore une fois par cette sensation plus qu'étrange qui l'avait pris lorsque Snape était dans son dos... lorsque son souffle, pourtant léger, lui avait déclencher quelque frisson et embraser le creux de ses reins.

Elle était... si fatiguée, si confuse. La jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Mais elle savait également que si elle le faisait, elle ne manquerait pas d'être en peu de temps réveiller par d'horrible cauchemar.

Emy soupira avant de se mettre en route pour sa salle commune, en espérant ce changer les idées et occuper son esprit du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Lorsque la jeune française arriva dans la tour gryffondore quasiment déserte à cette heure, la plupart des gryffonds préférant se promener dehors pour profiter de l'éclaircie malgré l'air frais, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry qui était assis au coin du feu, avec à ses côtés des crayons et des parchemins poser sur une table basse non loin.

Il la fixait, hésitant et curieux. Son double semblait dévorer par la curiosité et l'inquiétude, et était clairement hésitant à lui proposer de venir à ses côtés, ne sachant pas si elle le souhaitait ou non. Cela la fit sourire.

Emy pris le temps de l'observer, l'espace de quelque seconde. Ils se ressemblaient tellement tous les deux... qu'elle se demandait comment elle n'avait rien pu voir avant. En effet, mis à part qu'elle avait des formes de femmes, les traits du visage plus fin, et les cils et cheveux plus longs... il était identique.

L'adolescente arriver à sa hauteur, s'assit à ses côtés, dans le siège libre qui restait.

-Ou son Ron et Hermione ?

-Heu... Il se promène je crois... répondit Harry, quelque peu décontenancé et heureux que sa sœur vienne le voir d'elle-même.

-Depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont un peu rapprochés non ?

-Oui... je... je crois que c'est parce que, étant plus souvent à deux, ils ont pu se rendre à l'évidence quant à leur sentiment, même si pour le moment ils n'ont rien officialisée.

-C'est bien naturelle Harry... Et toi ? Tu as une petite-amie ?

-Non...

-Oh... tu préfères les garçons alors ? demanda Emy, saisissant l'occasion.

Harry se sentie piquer un fard monumentale, décontenancé. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ? Et comment la discussion avait-elle dévié ainsi ?

-Je... Non !

-Tu es sûre ? Tu sais il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

-Non je te dis !

-Ta déjà testé ?

Le jeune homme dégluti, désespéré. Mais en même temps, peut-être que c'était sa la clé pour qu'elle puisse commencer à lui faire confiance et à se livrer ? S'il parlait franchement... peut-être commencerait-elle un peu à s'ouvrir ?

-Non... et je suis déjà sortie avec deux fille sans dépasser le stade du baiser, qui était tous les deux pas top. Pour parler franchement, je ne sais pas de quel bord je suis... je regarde les deux en tout cas, et je suis... curieux de savoir comment ça pourrait être avec un mec. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais un jour le courage de tester... ironique quand on est un gryffondor non ?

-Ça ne veut rien dire, c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir un peu peur de ça. Et puis les maisons ne veulent pas vraiment dire grand-chose sur une personne... moi par exemple, normalement si j'écoutais le choixpeau, je devrais être à serpentare...

Le survivant releva la tête, surpris.

-Vraiment ? Mais... moi aussi ! Je l'ai supplié de m'envoyer à griffondore !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas, mais vraiment pas, me retrouver avec Drago Malfoy !

A ses mots, Emy ne put retenir un rire s'échapper de sa gorge.

-C'est exactement la même chose pour moi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

-Pourtant, sa a l'air de s'être arrangée entre lui et toi ? Lança Harry avec un sourire.

-Oui, finalement il est sympa Harry. Il faut juste le connaître... Ah au fait je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit... donc tu es un peu intéresser par les garçons... est-ce qu'il y en a un que tu regardes en particuliers ?

A cette question, Emy vit avec amusement Harry s'empourprer encore plus si c'était possible.

-Quoi ? Heu... Je... pas spécialement... rétorqua-t-il en se mordant les lèvres, indiquant par ce fait clairement à l'adolescente qu'il mentait. Mais... est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose... s'il te plait... ?

-Oui comme tu veux Harry... alors tu veux qu'on discute de quel sujet ?

-Je... Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire avec Snape ?

Emy en repensant au professeur de potion, se tendit, l'inquiétude revenant.

-J'ai... j'ai été lui demander les raisons de son comportement de tout à l'heure.

Harry la fixa, clairement abasourdie et choquée.

-Et tu croyais sincèrement qu'il allait te les dires comme sa parce que tu demandais ? Ou même qu'il en avait une ?!

-Bah, ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Au pire des cas, j'aurais seulement perdue quelque point et écoper d'une retenue.

-Et c'est ce qui s'est passée ?

-Non... il m'a juste dit que ça ne me regardait pas, mentis Emy.

En effet, la jeune fille en son for intérieur pensait qu'il aurait été déplacé de dire à qui que ce soit ce qui c'était passée, quand bien même elle ne comprenait pas bien elle-même ce qui c'était passée dans cette salle de cours. Étrangement, cela lui semblait trop... personnel.

-Emy n'affiche pas cet air déçu, je ne le tolérais pas ! De mémoire d'homme, ce doit être la première fois que Snape ne punie pas un Potter ! S'exclama le survivant avec sourire narquois.

-Mouais... peut-être... mais pourquoi y a-t-il autant d'animosité entre vous ?

-Il détestait notre père, et comme je lui ressemble … bah il s'en prend à moi. Mais pas à toi curieusement... pourtant on se ressemble...

-Sa doit être parce que je suis une fille... mais pourquoi détestait-il père ?

Soudain, Emy vit le visage de son frère s'assombrir. Immédiatement, elle s'inquiéta. Snape avait-il une véritable raison pour haïr leur père si profondément que ce sentiment l'envahissait même après sa mort ?

-Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi... mais je pense que sa viens du fait que mon... que notre père, avec Sirius mon parrain... persécutait Snape lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants ici.

A cette révélation, Emy sentie son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, le professeur Snape, comme elle...

Sa gorge se serra.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-A cause de ma connexion avec Voldemort, Dumbledore a voulu que j'apprenne la légilimencie pour protéger mon esprit et, Snape étant un maître dans ce domaine, c'était lui qui était charger de m'apprendre et... par un malheureux concours de circonstance, au cours de cet apprentissage qui c'est révéler inefficace, j'ai vue certain de ces souvenirs. Et crois-moi Emy, j'étais et je suis toujours, en colère et dégouter de voir ce que notre père et mon parrain lui avait fait. Mais selon moi, ça ne justifie en aucun cas son comportement envers moi ! Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris, il les cherchait aussi... Ça n'empêche pas que notre père et Sirius étaient des gens bien Emy.

-Des gens biens ne prennent aucun plaisir à faire souffrir autrui Harry. Quels qu'en soit la raison, quel que soit l'âge… répondit-elle d'une voix sombre, en le fixant durement.

En effet, elle ne savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait de n'avoir personne... d'être railler sans cesse parce qu'on ne rentrait pas dans un moule précis.

Harry soupira.

-Je suis désolée Emy je... parlons d'autre chose d'accord ? De base, j'attendais ta venue pour une toute autre raison que de débattre sur tant de sujet gênant ou à controverse.

-Et quel est cette raison ?

-Je voulais te demander si ça ne te dérangeais pas de dessiner en ma compagnie ?

A cette proposition, l'adolescente ce détendit.

-Si tu veux... Tu veux qu'on procède comment ?

-Bah, j'avais pensé qu'on pouvait dessiner un peu ce que l'on veut et après on se montre nos dessins et on se donne des conseils mutuelles... proposa le gryffond, gêner.

-ça me va. Mais on ne dessine qu'au crayon comme sa on pourra plus facilement faire des corrections.

L'heure passa, silencieusement. Néanmoins, le silence n'était pas gênant du tout entre eux. Il était même plutôt... apaisant. De temps à autre, Emy avait bien essayé de voir ce que son jumeau dessinait, mais à chaque fois, le jeune homme avait soustrait la feuille à sa vue, arguant qu'il ne voulait lui montrer qu'à la fin pour garder l'effet de surprise.

La lionne elle, avait finie depuis longtemps et de ce fait, ce contentait donc de l'observer, attendrie au point que pendant un bref instant, elle oublia la douleur de ses plaies.

Il avait l'air si appliquée, ainsi penchée sur sa feuille, les lunettes légèrement descendue sur son nez, ses dents meurtrissant doucement ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux semblaient suivre attentivement chaque tracer. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il dessinait... Pour sa part, elle avait décidée de commencer par une espèce de chien loups ressemblant un peu au sinistros... Cela lui était venue naturellement à l'esprit, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Alors qu'elle avait commencé en jetant quelque trait léger au hasard, indécise, cette image c'était imposer à elle.

-Ça y est j'ai finie !

-A enfin ! Alors tu me montre ?

-Non, d'abords le tiens Emy !

-Comme tu veux.

La jeune fille souleva sa feuille et vit le visage de son jumeau exprimée à la fois de l'admiration et de la surprise.

-Wouah ! C'est superbe Emy... on dirait un vrai. Mais comment tu connais l'animagus de Sirius ?

-C'est son animagus ? Je … je n'en avais aucune idée. C'est par hasard que j'ai dessinée sa... Et toi ? Montre !

Les joues du survivant s'empourprèrent.

\- Heu... non finalement ce n'est pas la peine...

-Harry tu n'as pas à être gêner, je suis sure que ton dessin est bien. Allez montre !

Timidement, ce dernier finit par tendre la feuille à sa sœur.

-Bah tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais ! Elle est superbe ta vache !

-...

-Harry ?

-C'est pas une vache... c'est Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus.

-Ah... ahhh mais... heu... tu sais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que... que sous cet angle...

Le survivant la regarda atterrer.

Un silence s'installa brièvement, avant d'être coupé par leur éclat de rire. Puis, Emy se rapprocha et patiemment, commença à lui expliquer la marche à suivre pour améliorer quelque peu son dessin, avant de glisser le sien discrètement dans le sac à dos de ce dernier.


	8. Chapitre 8: Prise de conscience

Chapitre 8 : prise de conscience

Note de l'auteur :

Bonsoir à vous tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon halloween ainsi qu'un bon week-end Voici un chapitre qui je l'espère sera riche en rebondissement ^^ Je m'excuse pour l'attente un peu longue mais à ma décharge, j'ai été quelque peu débordée par la reprise des cours ^^ Sans compter que je mets beaucoup de temps à me relire pour essayer d'enlever le maximum de faute d'orthographe, même si malheureusement malgré ma relecture, il y en a malgré tout qui réussisse à passer aux travers… J'espère néanmoins qu'il n'y en aura pas trop.

Merci beaucoup à ceux et celles m'ayant ajoutée à leurs alertes et/ou favoris histoire et/ou auteur, ainsi qu'à Melusine Oriki, Leslie et à Irinaya pour leurs reviews, dont j'ai écrit une réponse pour chacune à la fin de ce chapitre Tout ce soutient m'aide énormément

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Emy ne cessait de se retourner dans ses couvertures, exaspérée. En effet, le temps est extrêmement lent à passer quand vous ne pouvez rien faire pour vous occuper, et qu'en plus de cela les cauchemars et la douleur ne puisse vous permettre de trouver le sommeil.

En effet, avec la discussion que la jeune fille avait eu la veille avec Drago, elle n'avait pu se résoudre, encore plus que d'habitude, à se laisser entraîner dans une inconscience qui lui était depuis de nombreuse année maintenant que très rarement bienfaitrice. Cette discussion avait éveillé bien trop de mauvais souvenir déjà à vif dans son esprit... Et y pensant déjà assez comme cela, l'adolescente n'éprouvait pas plus que cela le besoin d'y ajouter des sons, des images, des sensations... qui rendrait son passée encore plus vivant qu'il ne l'était déjà à ces yeux.

Jusque-là, elle avait occupé une partie de sa nuit à lire en attendant que les autres rejoignent, eux, le pays des rêves. Puis, elle c'était enfermer dans la salle de bain pour soigner ses plaies on ne peut plus sanguinolente, remerciant par la pensée l'inventeur du sort de silence tandis qu'elle désinfectait ses blessures. Effectivement, elle n'avait pu réprimer de léger crie, tant celle-ci c'était ouverte profondément. Néanmoins, Emy avait noté quelque chose d'à la fois préoccupant et intéressant : bien que les plaies de son bras et de son dos ce soit rouverte toutes deux profondément, celle de son dos étaient légèrement jaunâtre et encrouter par endroit, tandis que celle de son bras restait nette. Ainsi, peut être que le troisième élément, le poison... n'avait été utilisé que sur son dos et de ce fait, son bras pourrait déjà être guéri... si on trouvait le sort ou autre qui avait été utilisé sur celui-ci pour l'empêcher de cicatrisée par une simple potion de guérison bien sûre.

C'était en soi la nouvelle la plus positive qu'elle avait eu depuis... depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Harry était son frère en somme. Enfin, même si quand elle l'avait su au début, elle ne l'avait pas du tout vue sous un aspect positif...

Harry... la jeune française repensa à ce moment agréable qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Ça avait été... si chaleureux. Elle avait même rie... Sa faisait si longtemps. C'était différent de quand elle était avec Mila. Elle pouvait plus parler avec Harry, compte tenu du fait qu'ils avaient le même âge.

Peu à peu, avec le temps... Emy sentait qu'elle se rapprochait. Mais... pour pouvoir réellement créer des liens avec une personne, il faut créer un échange de confidence. Et elle... elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui confier quoi que ce soit. Ce qui fait que cela freinait leur rapprochement. Effectivement, ne voulant rien montrer, rien dévoiler, elle ne cessait de marcher sur des œufs, triant avec soin ce qu'elle disait : et au final, ces conversations étaient banale, dénuer d'intérêt car bridée.

Malgré tout hier... ce moment passée avec lui était un de ses moments trop rare ou elle se disait que la vie n'était pas si mal finalement.

Soupirant, Emy repensa à son futur cours de potion, une étrange sensation au creux de son ventre. Elle avait hâte d'y être pour voir Snape et avoir enfin des explications... Mais en même temps appréhendait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir apprendre... appréhendait également pour la première fois de sa vie la pratique des potions qu'elle affectionnait tant. En effet, l'homme n'allait pas manquer de lui donner à faire une potion très difficile pour évaluer son potentiel, et elle aurait donc besoin de sa main gauche. Hors, celle-ci était pour le moment hors d'usage. C'était à peine si elle pouvait plier ses doigts... alors remué à deux mains ou autres, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer. Il allait forcément le remarquer. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve une excuse expliquant sa blessure. Seulement, rien, absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. En effet, le tracer des plaies étaient trop régulier, trop net, pour qu'il puisse s'agir d'un accident. La seule explication autre que la vrai qui aurait été plausible, serait qu'elle dise s'être tailladée et puis brûler légèrement les plaies volontairement... autant dire que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, son très cher et au combien adorable « père » serait prévenue. A exclure donc...

Soupirant de nouveau, Emy choisie de ne pas se torturée plus l'esprit, et se dit qu'elle verrait bien selon comment tournerait les choses.

Prenant sa baguette sous son oreiller, l'adolescente marmonna une formule et soudainement, des chiffres légèrement lumineux apparurent brièvement avant de disparaître dans une volute de fumée, lui indiquant qu'il était 6h du matin. Ce disant que, vue qu'elle devait être dans les cachots pour 7h, cela semblait être une heure non suspecte pour descendre, la jeune fille se redressa avec précaution, tant parce qu'elle était affaiblie que par le fait que, au vue que la luminosité était encore faible, tout était de son côté encore plongée dans les ténèbres les plus totales, l'empêchant donc de pouvoir s'orientée un tant soit peu comme n'importe quelle autre personne avec une vue normale. De plus, elle ne pouvait se permettre de recourir à un Lumos car la lumière de ce sort étant assez forte, elle risquerait de réveiller l'un des griffonds.

Prenant son sac qu'elle avait préparé la veille et qu'elle avait posé précisément au pied de son lit, l'adolescente s'avança tant bien que mal à tâtons vers la sortie du dortoir, manquant de chuter plusieurs fois.

Une fois arrivée en haut des escaliers menant à la salle commune, Emy s'abaissa doucement, s'asseyant sur les marches et commença à les descendre ainsi. La lionne préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se casser une jambe ou autre. La jeune fille ne pouvait se permettre de se faire de blessure la conduisant chez l'infirmière tant que ses plaies ne seraient pas guéries.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, la française soupira de soulagement, avant de lancer un inflammo dans la cheminée. Enfin, la pièce retrouva sa clarté et elle, sa vision. Il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour elle remédie à ce problème de vue. Emy se posa quelque instant dans un fauteuil de la cheminée pour recouvrir un peu de force et se revigorée quelque peu avec la chaleur du feu, avant de se lever péniblement et de se remettre en route. En effet, malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus couverte que la plupart de ses camarades, sa peau restait désespérément froide ou à peine tiède.

Traversant les dédales obscurs, baguette en main, l'adolescente se dirigeait tant bien que mal avec son lumos. Effectivement, ne voyant ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle que là où s'étendait la lumière, elle avait peur de mal se repérer et de se perdre, ou de tombée sur Rusard. En effet, elle serait bien en peine de lui faire avalée qu'elle allait en cours de potion si tôt le matin et un samedi de surcroît, surtout que le maître des cachots n'avait pas pensée à lui écrire une sorte d'autorisation spéciale qu'elle aurait pût lui montrer. Fort heureusement, Emy ne croisa personne, et arriva sans peine jusqu'à la porte de la salle de cours. Agitant sa baguette, elle consulta l'heure, et vit qu'elle était légèrement en avance de dix minutes. C'était parfait, elle n'était ni trop en avance, ni en retard.

Lorsque des coups se firent entendre contre la lourde porte de sa salle, Severus n'eut même pas un tressaillement de surprise, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait sentie l'odeur de son sang l'annonçant aussi sûrement que si elle c'était présenter avec la fanfare de Poudlard.

L'homme se figea, appréhendant quelque peu. En effet, il avait passé une partie de la nuit à se demander comment il allait si prendre pour lui parler de ce qu'il était... et surtout, pour la faire parler d'elle. Un coin de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment la jeune fille allait réagir à l'annonce de son état.

Mais par-dessus tout, ce que craignait le plus Severus Snape, c'était justement lui-même. En effet, son vampire ce comportant étrangement depuis l'arrivée de l'adolescente, il était proprement incapable de savoir quelle serait la réaction du vampire si Emy lui révélait des choses qui, il ne se faisait guère d'illusion, ne serait guère joyeuse et encore moins s'il arriverait à le contenir en cas de réaction extrême de sa part.

D'une voix sèche, il lui demanda d'entrée, se pinçant l'arête du nez pour ce contenir et cessa de respirer tandis que la jeune fille entrait, envahissant littéralement la salle de son odeur de sang sucrée, d'autant plus que celle-ci n'était pas quelque peu camouflé par les vapeurs de potions ou les odeurs corporelles d'autre élèves.

Emy s'approcha en silence, s'installa à l'une des tables se trouvant en face du bureau du professeur, indécise. En effet, pas une seule consigne n'était marquée au tableau, et le maître des cachots ne semblaient pas vouloir commencer le cours, tant il restait d'une immobilité inhabituel. Elle aurait même douté qu'il eut remarqué sa présence s'il ne lui avait pas dit d'entrée de sa douce voix habituel.

Soudain, l'homme se retourna, et planta son regard dans le sien. Aussitôt, toute ironie disparue de son esprit, pour ne laisser place qu'à l'inquiétude et à une certaine perplexité.

En l'entendant prononcer successivement un sort de silence et de verrou, l'adolescente se tendit quelque peu, et amena sa main sur sa baguette, avant de se raisonner. Après tout, l'homme avait dit qu'il lui ferait certaine révélation... Peut-être voulait-il d'abord commencer par cela ? Pourtant, le silence persistait... s'était-il ravisé ? Emy était déçue... Mais ne voulait pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. S'il devait se confier, ce serait de son plein gré.

-Monsieur... Je... si vous ne voulez rien me dire, ce n'est pas grave.

Le voyant hausser un sourcil, elle ajouta :

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous forciez à me dire des choses que vous souhaitez garder pour vous. Si vous ne souhaitez pas vous confier à moi, je peux le comprendre, et ne vous en voudrais pas pour cela.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses Miss... et puis, si j'ai réussie à rester jusqu'à maintenant espion pour l'ordre, ce n'est très certainement pas vous qui allait m'obliger à quoi que ce soit !

A peine eut-il finit, que Severus se gifla mentalement. Son ton était beaucoup trop... abrupt.

-Miss Potter, pardonnez-moi pour ce ton... rigide. J'ai eu une nuit mouvementée.

-Oh... je comprends. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, vous êtes comme cela tout le temps donc bon...

Voyant son regard noir, Emy ajouta :

-Ce n'est pas une critique, loin de là. C'est juste... vous. Ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose de rébarbatif... Moi j'aime bien ce côté de vous.

Un ange passa, puis deux, avant qu'Emy ne se mette à rougir, ce rendant compte de ses paroles. Elle baissa les yeux, n'osant plus le fixer, horriblement gêné.

-Merci Miss...

Surprise, la jeune fille releva la tête, et s'aperçu que l'homme affichait un imperceptible sourire.

Une sorte de chaleur l'envahie, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent. C'était impressionnant comment le professeur en était changée...

-Miss Potter... Je tiens toujours mes promesses, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte. Et si je vous dévoile aujourd'hui certaine chose c'est parce que je le veux bien, et surtout parce que vous m'avez l'air d'être une jeune fille raisonnable sachant garder le silence.

A ces mots, Emy se mordit les lèvres, gêné. S'il savait à quel point il avait raison...

En la voyant faire, Severus déglutie péniblement, et détourna légèrement le regard.

-Miss... je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier mais, à ma décharge, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

-Donc vous allez redonner les points que vous nous avez enlevés ?

-N'exagérons rien, je ne suis pas désolée à ce point-là, rétorqua ironiquement le maître des cachots.

La jeune fille eut un sourire amusée.

-Je m'en doutais un peu mais bon, cela ne coûtait rien de demander. Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas dans votre état normal monsieur ?

Le silence revint pendant quelques minutes, avant d'être brisée par le soupire de l'ex-mangemort.

-Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de bonne manière d'annoncer cela, et que de ce fait il est inutile de tournée autour du chaudron. Je suis un vampire Miss...

A cette annonce, Emy eut comme... un blanc. En effet, l'information resta quelque instant comme bloquée, avant de finir par se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

Un vampire...

Un... mais comment ?

Plus que la peur, l'adolescente ressentie une vive inquiétude pour son professeur de potion. En effet, comment cela avait-il pu... ?

-Un...un vampire... Et bien... avec la lycanthropie de monsieur Lupin, on pourrait se demander si être une créature magique n'est pas un critère d'embauche à Poudlard...

Avisant le regard noir de son professeur, ainsi que son visage étrangement fixe, elle ajouta :

-C'était une blague professeur. Mais comment êtes-vous devenue ainsi ?

Severus sentie ses muscles se détendre légèrement. La jeune fille semblait prendre plutôt bien l'annonce de sa petite particularité. Néanmoins, même s'il était quelque peu étrangement soulagée par ce fait, il ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer face à sa question. Le jour de sa transformation n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler un heureux souvenir. Mais pour que l'adolescente puisse lui faire un tant soit peu confiance, il fallait bien qu'il fasse des efforts de son côté. Alors Severus raconta du mieux qu'il put, utilisant ses talents d'occlumence pour contenir ses émotions et paraître comme à l'habitude stoïque, indifférent... Alors que bien entendue, il n'en était rien. Tandis qu'il laissait les mots coulées d'une voix distance et froide, l'homme revoyait comme si tout c'était déroulée la veille, la pièce spacieuse et sombre, qu'était la salle de réunion des mangemorts, la pièce personnelle de Voldemort.

Celle-ci, situer lors de sa transformation dans le manoir Riddle, était très sombre, et très peu meublée. Néanmoins, les peu de meubles présents était vieux et imposant comme seul d'illustres meubles anciens et coûteux savaient l'être.

Severus revoyait la lumière tamisée qu'apportait les lampes blafardes du lustre usée, ainsi que l'odeur renfermée et légèrement poussiéreuse de la pièce. En effet, de lourds rideaux bloquaient l'accès aux fenêtres. Une cheminée de marbre blanc imposante était présente, devant laquelle se tenait Voldemort, lui tournant le dos. Le mage noir fixait les flammes en silence, tout en caressant distraitement Naginie qui se tenait dressé à ses côtés.

Severus se souvenais qu'il était resté pendant un temps lui semblant infinie accroupie, attendant sans bruit que le Lord porte son attention sur lui pour être autorisée à se redresser, sachant qu'il risquait de nombreux doloris s'il avait le malheur de se remettre debout avant.

Lorsque enfin le mage noir consentie à se retourner et à l'autorisé à se relever d'un geste lasse de la main, le mangemort qu'il était à l'époque se redressa péniblement. En effet, il était ce soir-là épuisée, couvert d'ecchymose et de sang, venant tout juste de rentrer d'un raid chez les moldues commandités par le Lord. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, l'observa longuement, en silence. Severus pris soin de garder son masque impassible habituel, tandis qu'il mettait un soin tout particulier à trier ses souvenirs pour que le mage noir ne puisse rien trouvée de compromettant dans ces derniers, qu'il fouillait à chacune de leur entrevue, comme à tous ceux faisant partie du cercle « restreint » composée de ses mangemorts les plus fidèles.

Tandis qu'il sentait l'intrusion douloureusement familière, l'homme ne fit qu'une légère grimace. Malgré qu'il s'y attende... cela était toujours une sensation très désagréable.

Semblant rapidement satisfait par ce qu'il voyait, le Lord pour une fois, ne s'attarda pas plus qu'il n'en était nécessaire, et l'espion en fût soulagée.

-Mon cher Severus... je vois que la mission c'est merveilleusement bien passée et qu'elle a eu le mérite de te divertir...

-Tuer d'inutile moldue est toujours très apaisant et jouissif maître...

-Je veux bien te croire... Mais je sais que cela n'est pas ce qui te satisfait le plus. Ce que tu aimes par-dessus tout, c'est la réflexion... La subtilité...

Le mage noir fixa son regard couleur sang dans le sien, avant de poursuivre :

-Nous nous ressemblons sur bien des points mon cher... très cher Severus... Tu aimes comme je le disais la difficulté, la réflexion, la subtilité... tout comme moi. C'est pourquoi je sais parfaitement que ces petits raids ne sont que des enfantillages pour toi, bien qu'ils soient assez distrayants. Si seulement j'avais ta grande patience... peut-être aurais-je pu passez maître dans l'art au combien précieux des potions tout comme toi... même si mon niveau est assez élever, je reconnais le don lorsque je le vois.

Severus retint avec difficulté un frisson de dégoût le traverser violemment sous les paroles du Lords. Non... Il était certes horrible, mais de là à lui ressembler...

-Le don que tu possèdes est rare... sans compter que tu as une finesse d'esprit digne d'un serpentare... par comme ces lourdeaux de Crabbe et Goyle, ou ce suffisant de Malfoy. C'est pourquoi tu fais partie de mon cercle privilégié...

Voldemort s'approcha encore, posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son mangemort.

-Cependant... il y a des murmures de jalousie... Beaucoup de mes fidèles serviteurs au sang-pur s'insurge sur le fait que toi, un vulgaire sang-mêlée, tu en fasses partie. Alors que tu es beaucoup plus douée qu'eux... ironique non ? Je pense sincèrement que les sang-pur sont au-dessus des autres sorciers Severus, car leur sang possède une magie ancienne et puissante... C'est l'essence même de la magie, qui si elle est diluée, risque de s'appauvrir et de disparaître... Mais certaine exception existe chez les sangs-mêlée... J'ai une théorie à ce sujet, comme quoi dans ce cas de figure chez certain enfants, la magie pur contenue dans le sang du parent sain s'il est assez puissant, pallie la tare du parent défectueux. Mais ce sont des cas extrêmement rare... Bien que tu ne sois pas de ma puissance de sang pur, tu es l'un des rares serviteurs assez compétent pour que je veuille te garder à mes côtés... éternellement.

Si au début, Severus avait eu envie d'afficher un sourire quelque peu ironique, sachant pertinemment que le sang de ce fou était tout sauf pur, cette envie disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue dès qu'il avisa le sourire froid de Voldemort. Que voulait-il dire par éternellement ? Jusqu'à sa mort ? Ça, il s'en doutait déjà un peu. Severus savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance infime pour qu'il sorte de cette guerre vivant... et pour être honnête, ce n'est pas comme s'il souhaitait vraiment survivre. La seule lumière dans son obscurité était Lily, et elle n'était plus. La seule chose qui le maintenait encore en vie, était la promesse qu'il avait faite à son cadavre, à savoir faire tout son possible pour protégée son enfant... la seule parcelle d'elle qui restât encore sur cette Terre.

-Je vous servirais avec joie jusqu'à ma mort Maître...

-Je le sais Severus... seulement vois-tu, j'aspire à l'immortalité. De ce fait, ta vie comparer à la mienne comme tu dis, me semble si fragile et éphémère... si...courte.

Soudain, il eut comme un grincement, et Severus entendis le plancher usée de la pièce, derrière lui, grincer. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, l'homme sentie une main froide saisir sa nuque avec une poigne de fer... Une poigne trop forte pour être celle d'un humain.

-J'ai trouvée heureusement une solution à ce léger problème... Je pense que le statut de vampire t'irait à merveille Severus. Ton désir de me servir est si grand... que tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir n'est-ce pas ?

Severus déglutie péniblement, fermant douloureusement les yeux, se retenant de hurler... Non... tout mais pas sa... Il ne voulait plus vivre depuis bien longtemps... alors être immortelle...

Soudain, pendant un bref instant, dansa devant ses yeux le cadavre d'une femme rousse... Lily. Il lui avait fait une promesse que, clairement, s'il n'acceptait pas la « proposition » de Voldemort, il ne pourrait pas tenir. Fermant un instant les yeux, il réprima tout au fond de lui le puissant sentiment de désespoir qui l'assaillait. Même le repos de la mort allait lui être refusé...

Inspirant un bon coup, et essayant de se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, le maître des cachots se revoyait redire, de cette même voix qu'il utilisait présentement pour raconter ce souvenir à Emy :

-Je suis né pour vous servir, mon maître.

Là, Severus se tût, mais dans son esprit repassa la morsure brutale... et l'agonie, des heures durant, pendant laquelle il avait senti la vie s'échapper de son corps, et sentie son cœur ralentir... pour enfin s'arrêter à tout jamais. Agonie pendant laquelle son créateur avait pris un plaisir sadique à lui faire des coupures sur le torse et les bras, pour pouvoir lécher un maximum de sang pendant sa transformation, marbrant son corps déjà marquée de nombreuse cicatrice...Puis la soif... Ses premières victimes... ses proies. Des personnes qu'il avait tuées avec sauvagerie juste pour se nourrir, sans même réfléchir une seule seconde...

Severus secoua la tête, chassant ses images de son esprit. Il avait assez revue de souvenir pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, l'homme vit avec étonnement que les yeux d'Emy s'était assombrie et que son regard était devenue plus dur... d'une dureté légèrement terrifiante, tandis que des larmes s'écoulaient lentement de ses joues, et que ses mains... crépitaient légèrement, sortant de petite étincelle bleu, argentée et verte.

Emy en effet, était profondément affectée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre... Son professeur, qui déjà devait effectuer contre son gré des choses atroce à cause de son statut d'espion, c'était vu transformer en vampire... Ce mage noir avait eu le culot de comparer cela à une sorte de promotion ! Emy avait lu beaucoup de chose sur les vampires, et donc sur leur transformation... et ne pouvait seulement qu'imaginée la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir. Tous les vampires la décrivaient comme pire que le doloris. Mais ce qui la choquait le plus, c'était qu'il avait fait cela sans se débattre d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, pour pouvoir garder son statut d'espion...

-Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas enfuie ? Je suis sûre que Dumbledore a d'autre espion.

-Emy... je veux dire Miss Potter. Ne pleurer pas... Je... c'est vrai. Mais on n'échappe pas à Voldemort aussi facilement... et de plus, je devais et dois toujours, garder mon rôle si je veux vous protéger au mieux, vous et votre frère.

-On peut très bien ce protéger sans que vous ne vous mettiez en danger ! Mais... ce qui est fait est fait, et ça ne changera jamais la vision que j'ai de vous Monsieur...

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous aussi en colère Miss ?

-Il vous a fait du mal ! Voldemort... je... j'aiderais Harry à le tuer, à défaut de ne pouvoir le faire de mes propres mains... Si c'est possible... je le ferais hurler de douleur jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne se brise et le rendent définitivement muet !

Severus frissonna. La jeune fille avait dit cela d'une voix très calme et posée, tandis que ses yeux c'était obscurcie légèrement et que les étincelles avaient redoublée.

-Calmer vous Miss. Ça ne changera rien de vous mettre dans un état pareil, si ce n'est que vous allez abimer ma salle et vous blesser.

Pour toute réponse, Emy soupira. En effet, elle devait se calmer... ses paumes étaient brûlante. C'était dangereux... Puis en plantant son regard dans celui si noir de l'homme, Emy sentie cette chaleur... ce courant si familier et pourtant si étrange pour elle la traversé, avant de se voir s'approcher doucement de l'ex-mangemort comme si son corps agissait de sa propre volonté. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle sentait ses mains refroidir, avant de retrouver leur température habituelle. C'était étrange... mais sa proximité l'apaisait. S'arrêtant à quelque pas de lui, l'adolescente le fixa un moment. Il cachait quelque chose, elle le sentait. Emy avait le pressentiment que cela avait à voir avec sa mère... mais pourquoi ? De plus, pourquoi cette obsession de la protection envers Harry depuis tout ce temps ? Avait-il fait une promesse à Lily au nom de leur amitié ?

Néanmoins, la jeune française resta silencieuse. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de réclamer plus de confession, alors que celle-ci avait déjà due lui demandée un effort considérable. En effet, même s'il avait parlé d'une voix froide et détacher, Emy avait bien vue la tension qui l'habitait par la crispation légère de sa mâchoire. Non… elle ne voulait pas l'éprouver encore plus pour aujourd'hui.

Alors que la jeune fille allait lui demander quelle était le rapport entre son statut vampirique et sa réaction près de la grande salle, celle-ci ce figea.

Un vampire…

-Je vois que vous avez compris le lien Miss… Si j'ai quelque peu perdue mon sang froid, c'est à cause de l'odeur de votre sang.

A ces mots, Emy sentie toute trace de magie refluer à l'intérieur de son corps, laissant place à une angoisse froide et tétanisante.

Non… non… non… il ne devait rien savoir…

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, l'adolescente pensa bien à évoquer l'excuse menstruelle, avant de la rejeter aussitôt. Non, c'était un vampire et de ce fait, il savait parfaitement faire la différence entre du sang mort ou non. Elle n'avait aucune excuse à fournir, et avait du mal à réfléchir de manière cohérente à cause de la profonde angoisse qui la rongeait. A défaut d'échappatoire, Emy décida de garder le silence et s'il le fallait, de tout nier en bloc, préférant pour le moment essayer de garder un semblant d'apparence serein.

Severus quand à lui fut stupéfait par le brusque changement de comportement de l'adolescente. En effet, lorsque le lien qu'il avait finalement voulue qu'elle fasse elle-même volontairement se fit, il la vit passée en un quart de seconde d'une colère effrayante à totalement désemparer. Elle semblait entièrement figée, et il fut profondément bouleversé non seulement par ses légers tremblements qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer, mais surtout par ses yeux verts qui était figée en direction du sol, possédée par une peur des plus profondes. Le vampire et l'homme en lui voulait de concert cesser tout ceci, la prendre dans ses bras et approuvée son silence si cela pouvait chassée cette émotion de ses yeux. Mais la voix de sa raison savait que, s'il voulait réellement l'aider à aller mieux, cette discussion était nécessaire. Après tout, il avait été battu lui aussi. L'homme s'approcha, amenuisant encore plus la distance qui les séparait, avant de lui prendre délicatement la main.

-Miss… Parler-moi.

Partagée par l'angoisse et l'apaisement que ce contact, Emy y mit néanmoins fin à contrecœur avant de reculer de quelque pas, le premier ressentie l'emportant sur le second, ce sentant acculée.

Severus autant que le vampire fut blesser de ce rejet… mais la comprenaient.

-Miss Potter… Votre père adoptif vous bat, je me trompe ?

Surprise, Emy sursauta, mais ne releva pas son regard, ayant peur de se trahir encore plus. Si seulement ce n'avait été que sa… mais comment ce faisait-il qu'il avait devinée cela ?

-Pourquoi pensée vous cela Monsieur ?

-L'odeur est trop forte pour qu'il s'agisse de blessure bénigne. De plus je ne pense pas que ce soit du fait des élèves de Poudlard, car vous sentiez déjà ainsi lors de votre arrivée et, si c'était dû à un accident, il n'y aurait aucune raison vous poussant à ne pas aller soigné ça par Pomfresh…

-J'ai peux être tout simplement peur des infirmeries…

-Donc vous admettez être blesser ? Rétorqua Severus, satisfait qu'elle soit tombée dans son piège et espérant que cela la pousse à ce confier un peu.

Emy se mordit les lèvres, se maudissant, avant de rétorquer, évitant délibérément tout aveu :

-Comment pouvez-vous accuser mon père professeur ? Après tout, vous avez entendue Monsieur Dumbledore : c'est un homme irréprochable. Il n'aurait jamais pu me faire sa…

A ces mots, Emy vit le regard de l'homme se durcir.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'Albus Dumbledore pense que quelqu'un est irréprochable que c'est forcément le cas… Avant d'être un puissant sorcier très respecter, il est un homme et en tant que telle, lui aussi peux ce tromper tout comme le commun des mortels... Et, bien que cela fasse un peu prétentieux, vous oublier que je ne suis pas un « mortel » mais un vampire et, de ce fait je vois beaucoup de chose qui passe inaperçue… et j'ai vu votre réaction quand le directeur à parler de votre père adoptif…

Emy déglutie péniblement, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour pouvoir relever la tête. Même si elle aurait dû aller à Serpentare, le fait qu'elle ait été envoyé à Griffondore voulait bien dire qu'elle possédait un tant soit peu les qualités de cette maison non ?

Plantant un regard qui se voulait ferme à son professeur, elle déclara d'une voix aussi détachée que possible :

-Je ne voie pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler Monsieur… Vous avez du mal voir. Pouvons-nous commencer le cours de potion que vous m'avez promis ?

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescente reçu un regard noir qui ne fit qu'accroître son anxiété et si elle en aurait été capable, la lionne se serait enfui en courant. Seulement, ce n'était pas raisonnable, et cela aurait été très suspect. Mais bien qu'elle sentie son corps trembler légèrement, et une crise d'angoisse la guetter, Emy était déterminée à ne rien avouer. Sa sœur… Personne ne devait savoir.

IL ne devait pas savoir…. Lui plus qu'un autre. Emy ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée que son professeur de potion en particulier sache l'entière vérité de tout ce qu'elle avait subi l'horripilait plus qu'un autre mais c'était ainsi. Elle savait qu'elle mourrait littéralement sur place si jamais… si jamais il savait.

-Au contraire, je sais très bien que vous voyez de quoi je parle, répondit-il de manière quelque peu abrupte, agacé et inquiet par la détermination qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de l'adolescente malgré son angoisse profonde. De quoi avait-elle si peur ? Y avait-il autre chose ?

Au fond de lui, son vampire s'agitait… voulait la mordre, rendue fou par l'odeur du sang et par son refus de soumission.

-Miss Potter… reprit-il d'un ton plus doux en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour se calmer. Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui se fait battre, pour la simple et bonne raison que moi aussi, j'ai été battue dans ma jeunesse. Alors, vous ne pourrez pas niez ce fait, pas avec moi. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas en parler de suite… soit. Mais si vous voulez vraiment que je vous donne des cours supplémentaire et surtout, que je ne vous morde pas là de suite, laisser moi au moins soigner vos blessures.

A cette révélation, la lionne lui jeta un regard à la fois surpris et douloureux. Alors lui aussi était perpétuellement rouer de coup avant ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question car à peine eût-il terminé de parler qu'elle le vit prendre son bras.

Aussitôt, la jeune française essaya de ce dégagé, sans succès.

-Je veux juste vous soigner miss…

-Je le fais bien seule, merci.

-Non, et justement c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je connais vos compétences en potion. Si c'était quelque chose de simple, vous y auriez déjà remédié.

Emy baissa la tête, confuse.

-Je ne vous poserais aucune question… pour le moment du moins. Et je n'en parlerais à personne mais vous devez me laisser voir votre bras.

Voyant qu'il n'en démordrait pas, la jeune fille accepta, le cœur battant. Sentant ses jambes l'abandonner, Emy prit place aussi vite qu'elle le pu sur la chaise la plus proche. En effet, toute ses émotions n'était pas très bon à encaissée pour son corps qui était très affaiblie. Puis, de sa main droite, elle releva doucement sa manche gauche, révélant un bras en apparence blanc et lisse.

Emy resta quelque instant ainsi, à fixer son bras sans vraiment le voir, en pesant le pour et le contre tout en sentant sur elle le regard brûlant de son professeur. Levant la tête, l'adolescente l'observa à son tour, et fût quelque peu intimidée par la détermination qu'elle y voyait. Puis, se disant que de toute façon tant qu'elle ne dirait rien, cela ne coûtait rien de se faire soigner… et voulant lui faire confiance, la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration pour retenir ses larmes, avant de lever sa baguette, la passant doucement contre sa peau dans une grimace de douleur, détournant la tête, les joues devenues brûlante sous la honte qu'elle ressentait.

Peu à peu l'illusion s'estompa et Severus vit, horrifié, l'avant-bras de l'adolescente se couvrit de plaie profonde et nette, dont l'aspect étrange était entre la marque de la scarification et la brulure, avec des plaque rouge ou par endroit la peau, boursoufflée, semblait violette. Lesdites scarifications étrange en elles-mêmes, était suintantes de sang, comme si elle venait d'être faite.

-Par Merlin… Depuis combien de temps avez-vous cette blessure ?

-Une semaine avant la rentrée… Ça ne cicatrise pas, ou alors pas de manière optimale, la membrane de peau cicatrisée étant trop fragile pour tenir efficacement. D'après les tests que j'ai effectuée, c'est un mélange… de trois chose : sort de brulure, de stase pour empêcher la cicatrisation et… je ne connais pas le troisième élément. Les entailles ont été fait manuellement… enfin je pense. Comme c'est un ensemble de combinaison, la potion de guérison ne fait pas effet.

Severus était proprement horrifiée. Comment son prétendue père avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Même Tobias, son père, ne c'était jamais montrer aussi cruel et sadique envers lui et pourtant, il détenait selon lui un beau palmarès à son actif. Mais ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était la nonchalance avec laquelle la lionne lui avait débitée son diagnostic… comme si ce qu'elle énonçait était quelque chose de totalement habituel… Comme si c'était normal.

Severus eut l'impression de ce voir, avant sa rencontre avec Lily. Lui aussi… avait cru que c'était « normal » dans sa jeunesse.

Le vampire en lui hurlait… littéralement. Inspirant de nouveau pour pouvoir rester calme, l'homme demanda :

-Comment se fait-il que vous ne sachiez pas exactement la composition miss ?

-Je… J'ai perdue connaissance.

A cette réponse, l'ex-mangemort se retourna et avança, apposant son front contre la froideur du mur de pierre composant ses cachots. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident… Mais quoi ? Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se contenir, ravalant la question lui brûlant les lèvres. En effet, pourquoi avait-elle perdue connaissance ? L'avait-il frappé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse avant de lui charcuter le bras ? Pour quel raison ?

-Bon… dit-il simplement en revenant vers elle, nous allons voir ça. Pouvez-vous plier les doigts ?

-… Pas totalement, c'est trop douloureux.

-Je vois… et vous comptiez apprendre comment à mes côtés avec une seule main exactement ?

-Je… ne sais pas. Répondit simplement Emy, baissant encore plus la tête, ronger par la honte et tendue au possible, ne désirant à cette instant précis qu'une seule chose à savoir : disparaître.

Puis soudain, elle sentit une main froide lui relever le visage, avant qu'un regard onyx ne se plante dans le sien.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit… Je ne vous juge pas.

Emy rougie, avant de déglutir péniblement, dérouté. En effet, soudainement à ce contact, une autre sensation se disputait à l'angoisse… une sensation de chaleur étrange, qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois seulement en sa présence.

Ne voulant pas la mettre plus mal-à-l'aise, le maître des cachots rompis le contact, ce concentrant sur l'examen de son bras.

* * *

Après deux heure de recherche, Severus pût enfin devinée la bonne combinaison de sort, et s'activa à composer un antidote. Malheureusement, ce que lui avait dit la lionne était parfaitement exacte pour les deux premiers, et il comprenait pourquoi celle-ci n'avait pas réussi à trouver le troisième : c'était un sort de magie noir extrêmement complexe, faisant s'étendre lentement mais sûrement l'infection des plaies au reste du corps, se servant de la magie pour prendre de l'ampleur, pouvant aller jusqu'à entraîner une mort très lente et très douloureuse... paralysant d'abord peu à peu les membres, entraînant ensuite des douleurs semblables au doloris... et la mort. Un pur frisson d'effroi traversait le maître des cachots à cette vision d'horreur. Mais heureusement, il était encore temps. L'infection ne s'était pas encore assez propagée pour que cela soit incurable.

Severus, bien qu'extrêmement concentrer sur sa tâche, sentait le regard de l'adolescente scruter le moindre de ces faits et geste. Levant brièvement les yeux, il vit à côté de la jeune fille une plume qui, ensorcelée, prenait des notes sur un parchemin.

Un bref sourire s'installa sur son visage d'ordinaire vide d'expression. Décidément, elle était rusé... définitivement une Serpentarde.

Une fois que le remède fut prêt, l'homme en remplie trois flacons. Puis il s'approcha, et en vida la moitié sur les plaies de son avant-bras, avant de couvrir ce dernier de bandage.

-Buvez le reste du flacon... L'action doit à la fois ce faire en externe et en interne.

Ne cherchant pas à discuter, Emy obtempéra. Lorsque le liquide fut ingéré, la jeune française eut l'impression fugace de sentir un léger courant électrique la traverser, avant de sentir son bras chauffée.

Puis, avisant les deux autres flacons près d'elle, la lionne jeta à l'ex-mangemort un regard perplexe.

-L'une est pour votre bras, à prendre d'ici une semaine et ainsi votre bras sera complètement guérie. L'autre est pour vos autres blessures. Si jamais il vous en faut encore, dites le moi.

Bredouillant un vague merci, et après avoir rangé les remèdes avec précaution, Emy regarda son bras avec stupéfaction.

Les plaies avaient cicatrisées, ne saignant plus, couverte d'une membrane de peau rosâtre mais néanmoins solide, tandis que le reste de son bras avait retrouvé une couleur normale. C'était comme si il n'y avait quasiment rien eu.

Soudain, Emy vit l'ex-mangemort se rapprocher, attrapant son bras qui était encore légèrement meurtrie, avant de laisser glisser avec lenteur ses longs doigts pâle et froids sur la longueur de celui-ci, du poignet à la pliure du coude.

La jeune fille se sentie rougir, tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre sous cette caresse fugace.

-Avez... vous mal Miss ?

-Non...

A cette réponse, Severus acquiesça, avant de s'éloigner aussi calmement que possible. Par merlin, sa peau était si douce... et cette odeur de sang...

-Voulez-vous que je jette un œil à vos autres blessures ?

-Heu... non merci. Je... Je vais faire sa seule. Après tout, vous m'avez donné ce qu'il faut.

Severus, bien qu'agacer, n'insista pas, sachant à quel point cela était déjà beaucoup que l'adolescente se soit laissé en partie soigner. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile de montrer des marques de coups à autrui.

Emy était touché de la prévenance et de la compréhension de l'homme... Il... il l'avait soignée et même guérie du moins en partie... cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait fait cela pour elle, et elle en fût profondément toucher... bien qu'elle savait que la dernière bouteille ne lui servirait strictement à rien, car les plaies de son dos n'étaient pas exactement identiques à celle de son bras. Malgré tout... malgré les risques que cela représentait... il était hors de question qu'elle lui montre son corps. Non... jamais il ne le verrait. Jamais.

-Très biens... Bon, nous n'aurons pas vraiment le temps de faire grand-chose en potion complexe... et il serait inutile de faire quelque chose de simple... commença l'ex-mangemort, voulant changer de sujet, ayant sentie la tension soudaine de l'adolescente.

-On pourrait peut être discutée ?

-Je... de quoi voulez-vous discutez miss ?

-Comment avez-vous rencontrez ma mère ?

A peine eut-elle posé cette question, qu'Emy vit le visage de l'homme s'assombrir.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de discutée de ça.

-Bon... alors... pourquoi êtes-vous aussi bizarre avec Harry ?

-Bizarre ?

-Je... c'est étrange mais... c'est comme si vous le détestiez... mais que, paradoxalement, vous aviez une certaine affection pour lui.

A cette réponse, Severus resta quelque instant interdit. Comment avait-elle devinée cela alors que personne d'autre ne l'avait remarquée ? Même Albus n'avait vu que de le côté haineux transparaître de lui lorsque Potter était le sujet de conversation, ou dans les parages... alors comment … ?

-Faites-vous exprès de vouloir lancer la conversation sur des sujets tabou miss ? Ou n'ait-ce qu'une malencontreuse coïncidence ?

-Je n'y aie pas vraiment réfléchie en fait. J'ai pensée à des questions auxquelles je voudrais des réponses, et je les aie dites. C'est tout.

Se pinçant pour la énième fois l'arête du nez, Severus soupira. Le ton de la jeune fille était tellement neutre... tellement nonchalant, que cela en était désarmant.

-Au faite Miss Potter, une chose vient de me revenir à l'esprit : vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi hier matin vous vouliez vous changez les idées en vous promenant dans les couloirs à l'aube.

A ces mots, Emy baissa la tête de nouveau, gênée. Alors il n'avait pas oublié...

-Je... j'avais fait un cauchemar, c'est tout. Rien de bien extraordinaire, menti l'adolescente. En effet, avouer son insomnie aurait amené d'autre question. Beaucoup trop de dangereuse autre question.

Severus n'était pas dupe le moins du monde, et ce doutait que la jeune fille avait n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps une vrai nuit de sommeil... et qu'elle devait être sujet à des cauchemars. En effet lorsqu'il l'avait croisée... son esprit avait été trop en alerte et plein de maîtrise pour quelqu'un venant de se réveiller.

-Et vous monsieur ? Pourquoi vous vouliez vous changez les idées ?

Le visage du professeur s'assombrie.

-J'ai eu une réunion avec le mage noir... passablement éprouvante. Ne vous en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude et ce n'est rien que je ne puisse supportée, ajouta l'homme précipitamment, en voyant la profonde inquiétude qui s'emparait de l'adolescente.

Emy soupira.

-Monsieur... ne vous offensée pas de ce que je vais dire mais... vous auriez bien besoin de prendre un peu de repos et de vous ressourcés près de vos amis. C'est sur de tel gens qu'on peut s'appuyer un peu dans les moments difficiles. Même si on ne leur confie rien, juste le fait de profité de leurs présence positive fait du bien vous savez.

Severus détourna les yeux quelques instants, gênée. Bien que n'ayant pas un agenda mondain monstre, il avait tout de même une liste restreinte certes, mais fiable d'ami. Seulement, entre les missions pour l'ordre, les missions pour Voldemort, son rôle d'enseignant... il avait vraiment du mal ces derniers temps à trouver du temps pour pouvoir les voir. En effet, certain habitait loin, d'autre c'était exilée... et enfin ceux lui étant les plus chers étaient également membre de l'ordre. C'était Erwan et Gabriel, un couple vampire calice, qui étaient ses meilleurs amis depuis Poudlard, auxquelles il pensait plus particulièrement. Bien qu'il fût toujours le bienvenue chez eux sans limite de séjour, il ne voulait pas trop les déranger dans leur vie de couple, surtout que pour ce qu'il en savait, celle-ci était... intense. Sans compter qu'ils en avaient tellement fait pour lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune... mais aussi après sa transformation. C'était grâce à eux qu'il c'était maîtrisé (enfin... bien que cette maîtrise soit assez fragile ces dernier temps) aussi rapidement.

-Vous aussi auriez bien besoin de repos Miss... et ne vous en fait pas je sais déjà cela. Seulement, je suis assez pris en ce moment, et je vois mal dire à notre directeur ou au mage noir que leurs projets devront attendre car je me suis pris quelques jours de congé.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous absentée même pour un week-end ?

-Si ce n'est qu'un week-end, cela passe encore. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour le moment.

-Oui professeur bien sûr... et moi je suis un lutin de cornouaille.

A cette plaisanterie, le maître des cachots ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Pourquoi souriez-vous monsieur ? Pensez-vous sincèrement que j'en sois un ? S'exclama l'adolescente en souriant.

-Non, j'apprécie juste votre sens de l'ironie Miss Potter.

Severus entendit avec surprise le cœur de l'adolescente augmentée son rythme de pulsation à cette phrase. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant elle ne semblait pas effrayer bien au contraire...

Sentant ces canines sortir sous le charme de cette musique plus qu'envoûtante, l'homme recula de quelque pas de la jeune fille, parvenant avec de l'effort à garder ces croc à leur taille habituelle.

-Vous devriez y aller Miss...

-Est-ce que je vous aie offensée Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non... c'est juste ma monstruosité qui fait des siennes c'est tout.

A ces mots, Emy sentie une sorte de colère mêlée de tristesse l'envahir tout entière et doucement, l'adolescente se leva, et se rapprocha de l'homme.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Vous n'êtes en rien monstrueux.

Plongeant son regard sombre dans celui si claire de l'adolescente, Severus fut stupéfait. Elle... pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait.

-Auriez-vous loupé le passage ou je vous avouais être un vampire Miss Potter ?

A cette remarque, elle eut un rire bref.

-Ce n'est pas cela un monstre Monsieur. Les ténèbres les plus profondes ne se caches pas dans certaines espèces en particulier... c'est beaucoup plus subtile et complexe. Les monstres ne se cachent pas forcément là où on le croit.

En disant cela, Emy pensait bien sûre à son père adoptif... mais aussi à elle-même. Malgré son lien de parenté avec le survivant, malgré qu'elle fasse son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer, pour aider les gens autour d'elle... cela n'enlèverait jamais le fait incontestable qu'elle était un monstre. Si les gens savaient à qu'elle point l'obscurité l'habitait...

-Alors pour vous, qu'est-ce qu'un monstre Miss ? Murmura l'homme.

Il eut un instant de silence.

-Un monstre... c'est quelqu'un qui éprouve du plaisir à blesser autrui... et qui ne peux contrôler ses pulsions allant dans ce sens. C'est cela pour moi... être un monstre. Alors, avez-vous déjà pris un intense plaisir à faire souffrir quelqu'un qui ne vous a jamais blessé physiquement ? Je parle bien sûre lorsque vous êtes maître de vous-même. La pulsion vampirique ne compte pas.

-Non... je ne pense pas.

En voyant l'air un peu perdue du maître de potion, Emy se sentie ému, une chaleur se répandant dans sa poitrine et comme dans un état second, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher encore de lui, jusqu'à ce leurs buste se touche presque. Puis, elle prit son visage si pâle, si froid, en coupe dans ses mains. Elle était étonnée elle-même de son geste audacieux, mais il était à présent trop tard pour reculer.

-Monsieur Snape. J'affirme que vous n'êtes en rien un monstre, bien au contraire. Aussi, je vous interdis de penser une telle chose de vous-même, ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

A ce contact, ce dernier cessa de respirer. Ces mains étaient si douces... si agréable malgré leurs froideurs inhabituelle. Son visage, ses yeux... tout exprimait le sérieux et la fermeté. Baissant les yeux, la bouche de la jeune fille entra dans son champs de vision, lui asséchant la gorge... ses lèvres étaient si tentante...Étaient-elles aussi douce que ses mains ?

De son côté, Emy était perdue. En effet peu à peu, son sérieux s'envola, pour ne laissée place qu'à cette étrange chaleur qui grandissait de plus en plus, et qui la rendait fébrile. Trop perturber par le regard de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement que d'ordinaire, l'adolescente baissa le regard, dans l'espoir de se calmer. Malheureusement, la courbe de la nuque, les larges épaules qui rentrèrent dans son champ de vision empirèrent les choses et levant de nouveau les eux, elle observa cette fois-ci les lèvres du maître des cachots... et son cœur s'affola. Une envie absurde... une envie folle... une envie qu'elle éprouvait pour la première fois de sa vie... d'embrasser la pris tout entière. Déstabilisée, la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle en avait vraiment envie... mais elle ne devrait pas... et c'était son professeur, plus âgée qu'elle même s'il ne faisait pas vieux... Mais elle en avait tellement envie... mais que penserait-il d'elle ? Et pourquoi éprouvait-elle cela ?

Emy le voyait se rapprocher doucement, et toute pensée quitta son esprit, tandis qu'elle s'avança elle aussi.

Mais, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre, l'homme s'éloigna brusquement.

-Je... Nous en avons terminés pour aujourd'hui Miss Potter. Vous pouvez y aller, nous commencerons les leçons la semaine prochaine. Dit-il, comme si rien d'étrange n'avait failli se passée.

Pendant quelques secondes, Emy resta immobile et silencieuse, dépitée et perdue. Puis, tandis qu'elle redescendit de son nuage, la jeune fille se raisonna. C'était mieux ainsi.

-Bien Monsieur... Bonne journée.

Sans rien laissée transparaître, l'adolescente quitta les cachots.

Une fois que celle-ci fut fermée, Severus s'enferma à l'aide de la magie, avant de se laisser choir sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains. Il avait failli l'embrasser... comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il aimait Lily. Il ne pouvait pas aimée une autre personne en même temps, et certainement pas sa fille... Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus grave : qu'il ait failli embrassée son élève et qu'il en avait eu réellement envie, ou le fait qu'il avait manqué de peu de mutée devant elle. En effet, alors que l'homme était sur le point de goûter la douceur de ses lèvres, il avait senti ses canines s'allonger et son corps ce mettre à trembler, commençant à se transformée sous l'adrénaline provoquer par le désir qu'il ressentait. Il aurait pu l'attaquer… la mordre…

L'enseignant soupira. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de ce passée calmement… il devait d'abord évacuer sa frustration, ainsi que celle du vampire, qui toute deux se transformait lentement mais sûrement en colère...

D'un geste, l'homme ouvrit un passage secret permettant de rejoindre ses appartements, ou il allait d'abord boire un substitue, avant de laisser éclater sa rage sur un mannequin d'entraînement.

* * *

Ce ne fût que lorsque la lourde porte des cachots se referma dans un bruit sourd, que la jeune fille s'autorisa à courir en direction du parc. La douleur de son dos fut violente, mais peu lui importait. Celle-ci était même bienvenue, car l'empêchait de penser. Enfin, à bout de souffle, Emy s'arrêta contre un saule pleureur.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de ce passé et, malgré qu'elle avait le cœur lourd, elle était quelque part au fond d'elle-même soulagée. En effet, si ils s'étaient embrassée... qu'est-ce que cela aurait-il donnée par la suite, à supposer (ce dont elle doutait fortement) qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour elle? Une relation ? Si relation y avait, cela aurait ensuite été plus loin qu'un simple baisée... et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Elle eut un sourire amer. Une relation ou l'un des deux ne peux pas se donner à l'autre est vouer à l'échec.

De plus... c'était quelqu'un de bien... elle ne le méritait pas... il méritait mieux...

Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien... elle était un monstre...

Oui... C'était mieux ainsi.

Et pourtant... Pourquoi, malgré qu'elle sache que c'était mieux qu'il n'ait pas été jusqu'au bout, avait-elle aussi mal ?

Sentant ses jambes la lâcher, la lionne se laissa glisse le long du tronc, la tête dans ses mains, secouer de sanglot silencieux.

-Emy ?

Reconnaissant la voix de Drago, cette dernière sursauta, mais ne chercha pas à relever la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Instantanément, la jeune fille pris sur elle, et commença à refouler ses larmes.

-Emy, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Je... réfléchissais.

Elle l'entendit soupirée.

-Oui bien sûre, et moi je suis le fils cachée des Weasley...

A cette réplique, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire bref.

-A bon ? Je ne savais pas...

-Pourquoi tu es toujours silencieuse quand tu pleures ? C'est... bizarre.

-Ne pose pas de question dont tu ne veux pas la réponse Drago.

Un silence s'installa, avant qu'elle ne sente le serpentare s'asseoir à ses côtés, tandis que ses larmes cessèrent, et qu'elle passa ses mains sur ses joues pour en effacer les dernières traces.

-OK. Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? Ce matin, moi, ton frère et ses deux siamois ont ta chercher partout.

-C'est... compliquée.

-Nos vies sont déjà compliquée il me semble non ? Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... et dans la mesure où tu n'es pas une petite nature, je... m'inquiète de te voir comme ça. Je ne me répéterais pas c'est clair ? C'est déjà contre nature qu'un Malfoy dise de telle chose.

Relevant la tête, Emy le fixa de ses yeux rougie et lui fit un mince sourire.

-Certes... Mais avant d'être un Malfoy, tu es Drago.

A peine eut-elle dit cela, que la jeune fille le vit rougir, avant de détournée le regard.

-Emy... si seulement tu pouvais avoir le même pouvoir apaisant que tu as sur les autres sur toi-même... Bon, alors que s'est-il passer ?

-Je...

La lionne serra ses bras autour d'elle dans un geste inconscient de défense. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas dire à Drago que ce qui la tourmentait, c'était leur professeur de potion ! Mais... si elle décrivait ce qu'elle ressentait sans dévoilée qui était la personne lui faisait ressentir de telle chose, peut-être pouvait-il l'éclairer un peu sur ce qui se passait ?

-Je... c'est à cause d'une personne.

-Dit moi qui à oser te faire du mal Emy, je me charge de la faire disparaître. Répliqua instantanément le serpentare d'une voix sombre.

Voyant son regard mortellement sérieux, la jeune fille s'empressa de répondre :

-Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là... et je sais me défendre seule ! C'est...

Drago observait Emy, intriguée. Malgré ses bégaiements, il ne l'interrompait pas et prenait son mal en patience, ayant peur que s'il la coupait, qu'elle ne puisse aller jusqu'au bout.

-Depuis la rentrée... il y a... un homme... et...

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Emy ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais le serpentare, en voyant les joues de l'adolescente devenir vermeille, n'eut aucun mal à deviner la suite. Un sourire s'épanouie sur son visage, tandis qu'il se détendait.

-Et tu l'aimes c'est ça ? Ou es le problème ?

-Je ne l'aime pas ! Je... je me sens bizarre en sa présence c'est tout.

-Tu as déjà été amoureuse ?

-Non…

-Bon alors comment tu peux savoir hein ?

-Parce que tu l'as déjà été toi peut-être ? Répliqua-t-elle vertement

-Oui figure toi. Bon c'était quand j'étais petit mais... c'était tellement inattendue et fort... je m'en souviens encore.

-A bon ?

-Oui. J'étais vraiment jeune, j'avais sept ans à l'époque. Ma mère m'avais laissé dans un parc avec un elfe sous polynectar pour me surveiller le temps de faire quelque achat dans une boutique de luxe pas loin... et comme il y avait plein de moldue partout je n'osais pas trop me mélanger. J'avais pas l'habitude, et puis... il jouait à des jeux ou avec des jouets que je ne connaissais pas du tout. J'étais donc dans mon coin quand, assis vers les balançoires désertes, je l'ai vue. C'était un petit garçon qui était tout seul, même si au début je dois avouer que j'ai cru que c'était une fille de par sa corpulence frêle et ses cheveux brun un peu long qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Quand j'ai croisée son regard... c'était les deux plus beaux yeux verts que j'ai jamais vue, même si les lunettes gâchaient un peu tout. Même avec ses vêtement plus qu'usée, j'ai été... comme fascinée. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi je ressentais sa, surtout pour un garçon mais... J'ai voulue l'approcher mais tout de suite, il s'est braquée et à commencer à s'éloigner. Alors, je l'ai amadoué en lui faisait la conversation, et tout en lui parlant, j'ai commencé à faire un château de sable à cotée de la balançoire, en lui posant des questions sur comment je devrais faire le château. Doucement, il est sortie de sa coquille et s'est approchée... à participé. A commencé à me parler... Mais avant que j'ai pu lui donner mon nom et lui le sien, ma mère est revenue me chercher... et je peux te dire que j'ai reçu un véritable sermon de sa part pour avoir joué avec un moldu. Mais au moins, je n'ai rien eut de plus car elle n'a rien dit à mon père.

-Hum... intéressant. C'est peut-être pour sa alors que tu as le béguin pour mon frère... la description de ce petit garçon lui ressemble étrangement.

-Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Et puis pour la dernière fois Emy, je n'aime pas ton frère ! Sur ce, belle tentative de diversion mais je te rappelle que je suis à serpentare et de ce fait je ne me laisse pas facilement distraire : alors, qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement quand tu le vois ?

Emy ferma les yeux, le temps de visualisée ses souvenirs.

-A chaque fois que je le vois... je me sens étrange. Je me sens apaisée par sa présence mais... en même temps, mon cœurs se mets à battre violemment sans raison, et j'ai une sensation bizarre au creux des reins... qui s'accentue quand il me touche. Répondit-elle avec gêne.

-Qu... quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Ah tout de suite l'esprit mal placée toi... quand je dis qu'il me touche c'est quand... il me frôle. Ou quand il m'a remis une mèche derrière l'oreille. Quand … même si c'est un contact fugace, c'est encore pire. Je le cherche toujours du regard... Quand je vois qu'il est préoccupée ou triste... sa me touche...

Le serpentare soupira.

-Bon tu es définitivement amoureuse, le diagnostic est fait. Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? Tente ta chance.

A cette réponse, le visage de la jeune fille se ferma.

-C'est hors de question. Ce serais vouer à l'échec, même pas la peine.

-Pourquoi forcément ça n'aboutirais pas ?

-Comment espère-tu que ça fonctionne quand l'un des deux est … incapable de quoi que ce soit. Répliqua sombrement la jeune fille, avant de fermer douloureusement les yeux.

A ces mots, le visage du serpentare s'assombrie, tandis qu'il se rapprocha, posant avec prudence une main sur l'épaule de la lionne.

-Emy... laisse toi du temps. Tu n'es sortie de cet enfer que depuis peu... De plus, tu ne sors pas encore avec non ?

-Heu... non... dans la mesure où je viens de découvrir qu'apparemment je serais a... amoureuse.

-Bon alors déjà je pense que tu devrais te rapprocher de lui... et si tu y arrives, lui proposer si il t'aime, que vous sortiez ensemble.

-Tu es sourds Drago ? Je t'ai dit que... que je...

-Emy... Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec quelqu'un que tu dois forcément passée à la casserole le lendemain. Si ce mec est correct et qu'il t'aime, non seulement il ne va pas te sauter direct, mais en plus de cela il saura attendre que tu sois prête.

-Je ne serais jamais prête Drago... enfin je ne pense pas. Et puis, admettons que j'ai de la chance, et que non seulement il m'aime, et qu'il accepte d'être plus que patient. Au bout d'un moment, il va forcément me posée des questions, demander pourquoi... De toute manière, on n'est pas fait pour être... il n'est pas pour moi.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Emy garda le silence quelque instant, ne sachant au début que répondre. En effet, les raisons étaient plus que nombreuses : l'homme était tout d'abord plus âgé, il était donc fort peu probable qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à une gamine comme elle… sans compter ses blocages, ou le fait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui… qu'il était son enseignant…

-Ecoute Drago, peu importe. Je ne veux pas et c'est tout. Je suis mieux seule l'amour n'est pas nécessaire à mon bonheur... et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire désabusée, il est inutile que je me préoccupe de cela pour l'instant, dans la mesure où je ne sais même pas si je survivrais à la guerre, à supposer qu'elle se termine un jour.

Il eut un silence pesant, pendant lequel Drago observait Emy le cœur serrer regarder le lac d'un regard absent, le visage neutre qui, il le savait, n'était qu'un masque qu'elle mettait à loisir pour cacher ses émotions.

-Emy... pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tout simplement avouer que tu as peur ? C'est normale après ce que tu as vécue tu sais.

A ces mots, l'adolescente ferma les yeux pour contenir son émotion. Malheureusement, il avait vu juste.

-Non... même si c'est... je ne l'admettrais pas. Je le refuse. Ce serais lui donner trop d'impact sur ma vie... Ce serait comme s'il était encore là. Je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir une emprise sur moi à distance...

-Emy...

-Drago... De toute manière, cela bloquera, que ce soit de mon fait ou du sien alors... n'insiste pas... je ne veux plus en parler !

En voyant ses yeux vert si brillant, le serpentare sentie ses mots mourir dans sa gorges, et renonça pour le moment à lui faire entendre raison. Néanmoins, il était heureux qu'Emy ressente cela pour quelqu'un et si elle ne voulait pas lui dire qui c'était, soit. Il l'observerait pour tenter de trouver l'identité du chanceux. Si c'était quelqu'un d'assez bien pour elle, il tenterait de favoriser leur rapprochement discrètement.

-Ah au faite Drago... j'ai demandé à Harry s'il était attiré par les hommes.

En entendant cela, l'adolescent sorti de ses pensées, foudroyées par la surprise.

-Quoi ? Ta pas fait ça ?

-Si. Mais ne t'en fais pas... je n'ai pas dit que je venais au renseignement pour ton compte, répliqua-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Drago était à la fois soulagée de la voir sourire ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais en même temps était estomaqué par sa force d'esprit. Beaucoup à sa place, se serait replier sur eux-mêmes, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps mais elle, malgré la douleur... ne voulait pas se laisser abattre... cherchait tout le temps à relever la tête. Il trouvait cela touchant et beau, surtout connaissant cette sensibilité proche de l'empathie qu'il la soupçonnait d'avoir, et qu'elle cachait en permanence.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Drago, se tournant pour bouder, voulant avoir l'air indifférent.

En effet malgré tout, il était rongé par la curiosité. Potter... est-ce qu'il aimait les garçons ? Mais de toute manière, pourquoi cette info l'intéresserait ?

-La réponse ne t'intéresse vraiment pas ? Ah... dommage... répondit-elle avec un sourire serpentesque.

-Oui...

-D'accord, parlons d'autre chose alors...

-Bon ! C'est bon tu as gagné ! Je suis curieux mais ça n'a rien à voir. S'exclama Drago, agaçé devant sa propre faiblesse.

-Bien sûre... alors... pour tout avouer, oui il a eu deux copines mais n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que de simple baisée... et il ne sait pas trop encore de quel bord il est. Il se cherche et s'est normal... En tout cas il regarde les deux sexes et ne serait pas du tout contre un essai avec la gente masculine pour déterminée son orientation... mais il n'ose pas faire le premier pas.

En entendant ses révélations, le serpentare sentie son cœur s'accélérer, ainsi que ces joues chauffé. Alors... peut-être que...

Non ! Ennemi ! C'était un ennemi avec un cerveau de veracrasse !

Une minute ? Etait-il vraiment en train de s'auto-convaincre de ne pas draguer Potter ? Parce que si c'était le cas, c'était qu'il y avait pensée. Et s'il y a pensée...

-Bordel ! Non !

-Drago ?

-... Je crois... que j'ai un faible pour ton frère. Un faible hein ! Rien d'autre ! Mais c'est en soi assez choquant...

-Oh, c'est touchant... t'es mignon Drago quand t'es amoureux !

-Amoureux de qui ? Demanda une voix familière.

Sursautant tous les deux, ils se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble et virent Harry qui leur faisait face.

Ce dernier, les ayants vue discutées au loin, les observa quelque instant avant de s'approcher. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait, mais leur échange avait l'air intéressant.

Emy n'avait pas l'air très bien... mais très vite, le serpentare réussie apparemment à lui rendre le sourire et, bien que ce n'était pas encore la grande joie, elle semblait aller mieux.

Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il aimerait tellement qu'Emy se confie à lui comme à Drago...

Voyant au loin le faible sourire de sa sœur, cette frustration fut remplacée par une chaleur douce...Cette profonde affection fraternelle qu'il ressentait pour elle. Même si le fait qu'il ne soit pas son confident le blessait, tant qu'elle était heureuse... il l'était aussi. Rien n'était plus important pour lui que son bonheur.

Puis, son observation ce porta sur le serpentare. C'était étrange comme il semblait différent depuis l'arrivée d'Emy... A moins qu'il n'ait été toujours ainsi mais que, à cause du mauvais départ qu'ils ont pris à leurs premières rencontre, le jeune homme blond n'avait jamais laissée entrevoir ce côté de lui ? En tout cas, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que malgré leur différent... il l'avait toujours trouvé extrêmement beau...

Le survivant repensa à sa discussion avec Emy. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître... lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il était intéressé par un garçon en particulier... il n'avait pas osé lui dire que c'était Drago. En effet, dans la mesure où c'était sa Némésis, c'était...ridicule. Mais depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur, cette attirance purement physique qu'il éprouvait depuis longtemps prenait peu à peu selon lui une autre forme au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait Malfoy sous un autre jour. Cependant... ce changement lui était quelque peu inconfortable, ne sachant quoi faire... Laisser couler ? Tenter ? Après tout, il ne lui semblait pas que Malfoy aimait les hommes... cela ferait tâche pour un sang-pur, surtout dans sa famille quelque peu psychorigide sur la pureté du sang et la perpétuation du nom. Il aurait l'air bien con d'essayer de le draguer si ce dernier était attirée par la gente féminine... enfin, avec son implication dans la guerre, Voldemort ne cessait de vouloir s'en prendre à ces proche et il se demandait ainsi si cela était bien raisonnable de toute façon de tenter quoi que ce soit de sentimentale alors qu'il avait de grande chance d'y rester.

Chassant ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit pour se reconcentrer sur le présent, Harry s'approcha, et entendit un peu de leur conversation.

-...Un faible hein ! Rien d'autre ! Mais c'est en soi assez choquant...

-Oh, c'est touchant... t'es mignon Drago quand t'es amoureux !

Amoureux ? Drago Malfoy était amoureux ?! Mais de qui ?!

Le survivant sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour, tandis qu'une certaine déprime le prenait.

-Amoureux de qui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait simplement curieuse.

A cette question, il les vit sursauté, avant de braquer leurs regards sur lui.

-Ça te regarde en rien Potter ! Répliqua abruptement Drago, avant de détournée le regard.

En voyant les joues du serpentare devenir rouge, Harry se mordit les lèvres, sentant son cœur se serrer de manière désagréable dans sa poitrine. Pour que Malfoy rougisse, c'était qu'il devait vraiment aimé cette personne, lui qui d'ordinaire ne montrait qu'un visage aussi lisse et froid que de la glace. C'était sûrement une fille très riche et très sang-pur bien comme il faut...

La jalousie, ce sentiment qu'il connaissait bien, s'empara de lui, avant de laisser place à une certaine tristesse. C'était... il avait été stupide de toute manière d'être ainsi attirée par un garçon (alors que d'après ce que lui avait toujours dit son oncle et sa tante, c'était contre nature)... mais encore plus d'avoir ressentie cela pour sa Némésis... il était décidément aussi anormale que le disait son oncle et sa tante...

Emy, à la réponse de Drago, ne manqua pas de remarquée toute la palette d'émotion qui traversait l'esprit de son frère, bien qu'il tentait de le cacher, et fût attristée pour lui... mais en même temps, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Si seulement Harry savait...

Mais... était-il simplement prêt à admettre son homosexualité ou du moins bisexualité, si jamais Drago trouvait le courage de faire un rapprochement ? Car il lui semblait avoir aperçue une émotion négative quelque peu étrange qu'elle n'expliquait pas, comme si... il s'en voulait d'avoir des sentiments pour Drago... et donc refoulait d'une certaine manière son attirance pour la gente masculine.

Oh certes, la jeune fille ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur le pourquoi du comment elle détectait tant de chose chez son frère : c'était la connexion jumellique qui doucement, se reformait et reprenait ses droits, un seul regard ne pouvant d'ordinaire dévoiler autant de chose. Leur lien doucement mais sûrement, se remettait en place, l'échange inconscient de pensée d'hier lors de leur séance de dessin en était la preuve. Cela l'inquiétait un peu, car si elle pouvait ressentir autant de chose à son égard, l'inverse était aussi vrai.

Revenant au présent, la jeune fille se secoua pour sortir de ses pensées, et lança à un Harry quelque peu déstabilisée depuis la réponse du serpentare :

-Harry ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu me cherchais ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant l'effort de lui faire un sourire.

Comme elle le pensait, cela fonctionna, redonnant à son double un peu de couleur ainsi qu'un semblant de sourire.

-Moi aussi je suis content de TE voir Emy... et oui je te cherche depuis ce matin. Ou tu étais ? Je me suis inquiété tu sais ?

-Oh... je me suis un peu balader ici et là avant de voir Drago et de papoter un peu. Désolée...

-Non c'est rien... je... bref... Emy, est-ce que ça te dirais de venir un peu te balader avec moi ?

-Oui bien sûre... répondit-elle simplement en se levant. Bon et bien... à tout à l'heure Drago, ajouta la lionne, en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

Puis, après avoir saluer le serpentare, Emy suivit Harry à travers le parc de Poudlard, marchant un long moment avant de s'arrêter non loin du terrain de quidditch.

Là, elle le vit adopté un petit sourire, avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Intriguée, l'adolescente limita, gardant le silence.

-J'adore venir ici... ça m'apaise beaucoup... enfin, quand y a personne bien sûre.

-Tu as voulu que je vienne ici avec toi pour échapper à Drago ?

-Non... je voulais à la base passée du temps avec toi mais... je dois avouer que du coup, ça tombait plutôt bien.

-Tu sais... on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Drago est très timide quand il veut...

-On parle de Malfoy Emy... et les gens timide se renferme, ils n'attaquent pas...

-Sauf les serpents. Quand ils se sentent menacée, ils mordent...

-Et en quoi il se sentirait... ? Peu importe, de toute manière il n'est pas obliger de me confier quoi que ce soit, vue qu'on n'est même pas ami.

Emy soupira, avant de laisser un mince sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne serais pas jaloux ?

A ces mots, la jeune fille vit son double rougir, avant de détourné son regard si vert identique au sien.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... mais de toute manière, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour parler de moi, mais de toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la grande forme au début quand tu étais avec Drago.

Un instant, l'adolescente se figea, ayant peur que son frère en ait entendue plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Puis, elle se rappela que s'il avait entendue toute la conversation, il n'aurait pas été autant affectée par la non-réponse de Drago et n'aurait certainement pas au vue de son tempérament ultra-protecteur et impulsif réussit à garder son calme avec les sous-entendues de son secret.

-Ce n'est rien...

-Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être rien Emy ! Je...

Harry mourrait d'envie de dire... non plutôt de crier qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se confiait à Drago au lieu de lui, son propre jumeaux... mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire le moindre reproche... le principale étant qu'elle soit bien et peu importe s'il était frustré dans l'histoire.

De son côté, cette dernière n'était pas dupe, et avait bien compris le non-dit du survivant.

Soupirant, la jeune française décida de se confier en partie sur les sentiments qu'elle avait découverts, pour l'apaiser. En effet, elle comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, et la partie logique de son esprit savait que cela n'était pas normale... qu'habituellement, c'était au proche, à la famille que l'on se confiait... Mais cette même partie savait également pertinemment que si justement elle n'appliquait pas ce raisonnement, c'était parce que pour elle, le programme habituel avait été quelque peu endommagé. En effet, comment faire confiance d'instinct à sa famille, même si s'en ait le dernier membre, alors que la seule qu'elle n'ait jamais connue... l'avait brisée de la pire des façons ? Oui pour elle, les liens familiaux n'étaient pas un indicateur de confiance fiable. Mais... de toute manière, même si elle aurait pu se confier, tout lui avouer... elle ne le ferait jamais, pour protéger Mila... et le protéger également. Son passée l'avait déjà brisé, et la faisait souffrir encore maintenant. Il était hors de question pour elle de le faire souffrir en lui révélant cela. Toute vérité n'était pas forcément bonne à connaître.

-Je... je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Harry resta quelque instant figé de surprise, s'attendant à beaucoup de chose... sauf à ça.

-Et... c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si triste ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Bah... c'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de ses sentiments. C'est la première fois que je suis amoureuse. Enfin... c'est ce que m'a dit Drago en tout cas.

-A bon ?

-Oui... et... je pense que je vais tenter de les ignorer... ce n'est qu'un béguin passager. Répondit-elle avec fermeté. En effet, ça ne pouvait être que ça… sa devait n'être que cela.

-Même si c'est qu'un béguin, pourquoi tu ne tentes rien ?

-Dis tu es mon frère... n'es-tu pas censée défendre ma vertu ? Rétorqua Emy en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

A peine eut-elle finie sa phrase, qu'Emy vit avec surprise Harry rougir, avant de sourire, les yeux brillant.

-Harry ?

-C'est la première fois... que tu m'appelles « mon frère »... affectueusement.

-Ah... heu...

Emy était gênée. En effet, elle n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là qu'elle ne c'était jamais permis ce qualificatif pourtant banal.

Soudain, elle vit le gryffondore se rapprocher, et enlacer fortement ses mains dans les siennes, ce qui la fit sursauté, avant de sentir son front se collée contre le sien.

-J'aimerais tellement te serrer dans mes bras pour exprimer ma joie... car sa veux dire que tu m'accepte un peu maintenant... n'est-ce pas ? Mais je sais que, pour une raison que j'ignore, tu n'aimes pas trop les contacts et donc tu ne voudrais pas. Mais... s'il te plaît, juste... laisse-moi juste sa... laisse-moi comme sa juste quelque minute.

Emy déglutie péniblement, avant de soupirer, prenant sur elle pour garder son calme. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier fût obtenue assez facilement car la peur ressentie au début laissa place bien vite à un sentiment de sérénité qui l'étonna elle-même. Décidément, la magie jumellique était quelque chose de puissant.

Ce sentiment d'être entier... de paix... d'affection... Même si l'adolescente ne l'avouerait jamais, cela lui faisait un bien fou. C'était si agréable et réconfortant... Comme lorsqu'on est dans un cocon... Mais après quelque minute, le survivant ce redressa, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de planté un regard inquiet dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Emy... je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… je...

-Ne t'excuse pas Harry... Ce n'est rien... lui répondit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère. C'était... ça m'a fait du bien au contraire.

-Tu... l'as ressentie aussi ? Ce sentiment... le lien ?

-Oui... s'il est aussi fort alors que nous avons à peine commencé à rétablir la connexion, je n'ose pas imaginée son intensité lorsque l'on sera pleinement connecter.

-Bon de toute façon... on n'y est pas encore. Alors, pourquoi tu ne tentes rien ? Et qui est l'heureux élu, que j'aille lui dire deux mots ?

-Harry ! Ce... peu importe son identité, vue que ce n'est qu'un simple béguin que je ne vais jamais tenter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... je ne me sens pas encore prête pour une relation comme celle-ci.

-Pourquoi ? Imagine que ça ne soit pas qu'un simple béguin ? Que ce soit plus que ça ?

-Genre, le coup de foudre au premier regard ? Je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose...

« Enfin... pas pour moi » pensa-t-elle, mais se gardant bien de le dire à voix haute. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiété plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

-Pourtant sa existe tu sais... nos parents par exemple.

-Nos parents ?

-Oui. Notre père est tombé éperdument amoureux de notre mère dès le premier regard.

-Et notre mère ?

-Heu... et bien... elle pas tout de suite, bien qu'elle avait un faible pour lui. Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui un peu plus tard.

A ces mots, Emy eut un sourire. En effet, admettons que ce soit exactement la même chose pour elle... la jeune fille était prête à parier que dans ce cas, ce serait le professeur Snape le réticent et elle dans le rôle du rameur.

-Peu importe... c'est juste un béguin je te dis. Et toi ? Tu vas tenter avec Drago ?

-Heu... tenter quoi ?

-Ais-je vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ?

-Emy... répliqua-t-il en devenant aussi rouge qu'un souaffle. Je... je ne sais pas... je ne sais même pas s'il aime les hommes... tu imagines la honte que je vais avoir si je le drague alors que...

-Ah si ce n'est que ça qui t'inquiète... je vais te confier un secret : Drago est gay. Répondit la jeune fille avec la même nonchalance que si elle venait d'annoncer que le ciel était bleu.

-DRAGO EST GAY?!

-Harry le principe du secret, c'est que justement le reste de la planète terre ne soit pas au courant.

-Heu... désolée. C'est juste que… le choc.

-Peut-être mais j'insiste, garde sa pour toi car au dernière nouvelle, ses parents ne sont pas au courant.

-Ne t'en fais pas... je suis stupide parfois mais pas à ce point-là. Je ne dirais rien non plus à Ron et Hermione pour plus de sûreté. Mais tu es sûre ? Il a pourtant une situation de Don Juan bien établie auprès des filles...

-Ah bon ? Pour sa je ne suis pas au courant... peut-être qu'au début il a eu du mal à l'accepter et de ce fait, sautait tout ce qui bouge ? Ou un bruit qu'il fait courir pour protéger ses arrières ? Je ne sais pas Harry... mais je ne te mentirais pas sur ce sujet... C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit. Donc... tu ne peux que tester ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Mais... il me déteste !

-Harry... je ne dis pas que si tu te décides à agir, trois jours plus tard tu fileras le parfais amour avec Drago ! Mais tu as peut-être une chance si tu te montres patient... Regarde après tout, si l'année dernière on t'avait dit que tu ferais une trêve avec Drago et pire, que tu réussirais à parler de manière civilisée avec lui, tu ne l'aurais pas crue non ? Et pourtant tu en es là !

-Oui... c'est vrai... mais il y a encore deux soucis.

-Lesquelles ?

-De un, je ne sais pas draguer... les seules fois ou je suis sortie avec mes ex, c'était elles qui sont venue à moi... et enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de sortir avec quelqu'un avec la guerre, car je ne sais pas si je vais survivre Emy et... ce serais égoïste de faire en sorte que quelqu'un m'aime, si c'est pour ensuite lui brisée le cœur...non ?

A ces mots, la jeune fille le regarda, le cœur serrer. Ce qu'il disait était vrai... et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait avec lui, bien que dans un contexte différent. En effet, au train ou allait les choses, elle savait presque avec certitude qu'elle allait mourir ou du moins, si par miracle elle guérissait, elle ne pourrait rester avec lui pour protéger Mila. Pourtant... pourtant, elle avait choisie de le connaître, de tisser un lien d'amour fraternelle même fragile, avec lui. Certes... elle était vraiment égoïste... elle était vraiment monstrueuse. Mais... le fait d'être en sursit lui avait appris une chose.

-Harry... malheureusement pour pouvoir profiter un tant soit peu de la vie, il faut être un peu égoïste. Sinon, si tu ne t'écoute jamais... ce n'est pas une vie. Et si vraiment tu dois mourir lors de ton affrontement contre Voldemort... alors tu as moins le droit qu'un autre de passée à coter de ton existence. Il faut que tu puisses profiter pleinement du temps qu'il te reste pour le savourer, et pour faire ce que tu as envie de faire dans la mesure du possible. Si vraiment, tu veux tenter quelque chose avec Drago, alors fais-le. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être sincère avec lui et d'éviter de le blesser.

Le survivant regarda sa sœur avec admiration. Elle était si mature pour son âge... Mais s'inquiétait justement de cet état de fait. C'était comme si elle avait grandi trop vite... de manière encore pire que lui.

-D'accord... je te promets d'essayer... car j'en ais... envie. Mais tu ne me trouve pas... monstrueux ?

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi dis-tu de telle bêtise ? S'exclama Emy en se redressant.

-Parce que j'aime bien... un garçon.

-Et alors ? Harry...

Emy s'avança et pris le visage de son jumeaux en coupe dans ses mains, pour planter son regard dans le sien.

-Harry Potter... Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose qui te servira toute ta vie, alors ouvre bien grand tes oreilles et retient bien : L'amour n'a pas de sexe, de couleur... pour la simple raison qu'avant de regarder ça, tu regardes la personne en elle-même... car je pense sincèrement Harry que, si l'amour existe, celui qui est sincère j'entends, on aime avant tout une âme... plus qu'une caractéristique. Après certes le physique entre aussi en compte ne nous voilons pas la face mais... au-delà du fait que Drago soit un garçon, si tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui au point de vouloir tenter de sortir avec lui, c'est que ce n'est pas que physique... c'est plus que sa... c'est avant tout des traits de sa personnalité qui t'attire, même si tu ne connais pas celle-ci entièrement. Alors non, tu n'es pas monstrueux Harry... Ce n'est pas mal d'aimer...

Doucement, elle essuya les quelques larmes que son frère laissa échapper, et fût soulager de voir un sourire renaître sur ses lèvres.

-Merci... merci Emy... Je... tu as raison... Je pense comme toi mais... quand c'est pour moi que sa s'applique j'ai du mal à croire que c'est vrai... et mon oncle et ma tante m'ont toujours dit qu'être gays c'était être les pires monstres qui soit : pervers, pédophile et j'en passe.

-Ton oncle et ta tante sont des crétins. Il faut certes être indulgent avec les crétins car ils n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir un cerveau entier à la naissance, mais cela ne doit pas te faire oublier que tu ne dois pas les écouter ! Et puis tu sais, les pervers et les pédophiles sont loin d'être tous gay... répliqua-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas laisser son regard se voiler, et affichant un sourire rassurant à son frère.

-Oui... je vais tenter ma chance avec Drago... on verra bien. Répliqua celui-ci avec un faible sourire.

-Mais oui, au pire tu te taperas juste la honte, et au dernière nouvelle... ça n'as encore tué personne.

A ces mots, Harry eut un petit rire, avant de se stopper et de se rendre compte de la situation. Lui qui voulait que sa sœur prennent appuie sur lui, était justement depuis tout à l'heure en train de se faire consoler par elle. Ridicule...

Le jeune homme se redressa, les joues un peu rouges, tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Harry ?

-C'est rien c'est juste que... tu es impossible. Comment tu fais pour retourner à chaque fois la situation ainsi ? Je viens pour te persuader de t'ouvrir à moi, pour que tu prennes un peu appuie sur moi... et je ne sais trop comment, mais c'est toi qui me console...

-Ah ah... je suis comme sa c'est tout... je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de m'épancher.

-On va remédier à ça tout de suite ! Alors... comment se fait-il que Drago ait dis que tu étais amoureuse ?

En le voyant si déterminée, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien que le sujet de ses sentiments soit assez douloureux pour elle. Néanmoins, elle était également touchée et troublée par sa détermination à s'occuper d'elle... elle en avait si peu l'habitude...

-Je lui aie décris mes sentiments, et il m'a dit que c'était ça... mais ce n'est qu'un béguin je te dis.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas tenter. Toi aussi tu ne dois pas passer à coter de ta vie...

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, gênée. Comment lui expliquer que, au-delà du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des sentiments de Snape à son égard (même si elle supposait fortement que, malheureusement, ces derniers s'arrêtaient à une amitié), elle ne pourrait jamais... jamais...

Ses poings se serrèrent inconsciemment.

-C'est plus compliquée...

Harry sentie tout de suite qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais n'insista pas. Après tout déjà qu'elle lui confiait pour la première fois quelque chose d'aussi intime que ses sentiments pour un autre... il ne voulait pas la braquer.

-Tu sais... si tu veux moi je peux te dire ce que j'en pense et ce, sans que tu ais besoin de parler...

-Comment ça ?

-Donne-moi ta main et pense à... lui... ou elle …

-Lui... c'est un homme.

-Ah ok... donc tu me donne ta main et tu penses à lui... et ainsi je ressentirais peut-être tes sentiments … Je te dirais ainsi si c'est comme tu penses qu'un « béguin ».

Emy hésita. En effet, elle n'aimait pas trop qu'Harry ressente ces sentiments, aimant ce préservé de toute intrusion quelle quel soit. Mais... c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait ainsi être fixée, Harry ayant déjà eu un béguin... il saurait lui dire si c'était cela, ou alors si son cas était plus préoccupant. En effet, l'adolescente voulait savoir pour pouvoir dans un sens mieux appréhender ses réactions et enfin comprendre ses ressenties envers le professeur, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir plus de contrôle, et s'auto-rassuré. Effectivement, avoir le contrôle sur tout ce qui la concernait la rassurait d'une certaine façon, vue que par le passée on l'en avait que trop souvent privée.

Avec appréhension, la jeune fille avança sa main dans celle de son frère, avant de fermer les yeux, repassant l'image de Severus dans son esprit. Son visage, son regard… puis très vite, vint ces souvenirs datant de ce matin. Son sourire... ses doigts sur sa peau... son torse contre le sien... et son souffle sur ses lèvres...

De son côté, Harry se concentra, tentant de vider son esprit et de ressentir la présence magique d'Emy... puis soudain, une sorte de courant le traversa, et il ressentie ce qu'il devina être les sentiments de sa jumelle.

Une intense chaleur l'envahir tout entier sa poitrine ou son cœur s'affola. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que, d'après ce qu'il pouvait constatée, lorsque sa sœur ressentait quoique ce soit, c'était de manière extrêmement intense. En effet, il ne ressentait qu'un amour profond... si profonds qu'il en ressentait toute l'intensité dans chacun de ses muscles, rendant sa peau plus tendue et sensible... comme si tout son être se tendait vers cette personne, un désir prononcé et... de la gêne de ressentir du désir ?

Soudain, il sentie sa sœur retirer sa main vivement, tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, surpris.

Emy se mordit les lèvres, gêné. Elle avait essayé de se contrôler mais, malgré tout, elle n'avait pu empêcher ce sentiment négatif de filtrer. Heureusement qu'elle avait au moins réussie à ne pas laisser échapper sa peur ... c'était déjà ça.

-Emy... pourquoi tu es gênée de ressentir du désir pour lui ? C'est normale tu sais de désirée une personne qu'on aime... à ce point-là.

-Je... je n'ai encore jamais ressentie sa pour personne... Sa doit être pour ça.

Le survivant était quelque peu sceptique quant à sa réponse. En effet, ce n'était pas vraiment cette sorte de gêne qu'il avait sentie... Mais plutôt comme si elle ne trouvait pas sa normal de ressentir du désir... comme si elle pensait qu'elle aurait au contraire due être dégoûté... Mais néanmoins, le jeune homme ne chercha pas à insister pour le moment, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur n'était pas encore prête apparemment à se confier plus en avant.

-En tout cas, une chose est certaine Emy, et je sais de quoi je parle : ce n'est pas un simple béguin. C'est... ton ressentie est trop fort pour que ça soit le cas.

En entendant cela, l'adolescente eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait crû... elle... elle aimait vraiment Snape. Finalement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter la proposition d'Harry. C'était encore pire d'avoir cette confirmation, car elle pouvait difficilement se voiler la face à présent.

Elle ne pût empêcher un rire amer de franchir ces lèvres. Bien entendue, non contente d'être amoureuse, il avait fallu que sa tombe sur quelqu'un qui, non content d'avoir l'âge d'être son père, était en plus de cela son enseignant. Le fait qu'il soit un vampire… était aussi en soi une source d'inquiétude, mais pas tant que cela étonnamment… De tout façon ce n'est pas comme si elle risquait d'avoir la moindre chance. Oui vraiment pourquoi le destin qui s'acharnait sur elle depuis sa naissance, aurait fait dans la facilité cette fois, sachant qu'elle partait avec un handicap à cause de son passée dès le départ ? Cela aurait été trop simple...

-Emy ?

En voyant le visage inquiet de son frère, la lionne ce repris. Enfouissant sa peine tout au fond d'elle-même comme elle savait si bien le faire, elle se força à sourire. En effet, à part Mila, il était la seul personne à qui elle tenait... la seule personne qu'elle voulait protéger autant que possible. Elle espérait sincèrement survivre... pour continuer à voir Mila grandir... mais également pour pouvoir encore partager des instants précieux comme hier avec Harry avec qui elle sentait ses liens devenir plus fort. Elle voulait l'aider autant que possible... à vaincre Voldemort. Oui, même si au départ, elle était totalement contre le fait de prendre part au combat... depuis qu'elle savait ce que ce monstre avait fait à Snape, elle se sentait personnellement touchée. De plus, si jamais il n'avait pas tué ces parents... tout aurait pu être différent.

Soudain, Emy pris conscience d'une chose. Voldemort... comment pourrait-elle l'aider à vaincre efficacement le mage noir si elle s'exilait pour protéger sa sœur ? Car effectivement, les paroles du serpentare étaient restées dans un coin de son esprit... Drago avait raison. Tant que Voldemort était vivant, elle était en danger, ainsi que tous ceux qui lui était proche... Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Mila…Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un plan.

-Ça va Harry... ne t'inquiète pas... je suis juste fatiguée. Soupira-t-elle, avant de se lever. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu...

-Hors de question ! Du moins, pas tout de suite ! Tu n'as rien mangé ce matin... tu dois au moins avalée quelque chose aujourd'hui.

-Harry...

-Tu ne manges pas assez Emy ! Ça m'inquiète alors... pour moi. S'il te plait...

-Bon d'accord... soupira-t-elle avant de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant le sourire de son frère.

En vérité, elle cédait plus parce qu'elle voulait s'entretenir avec Hermione, que pour faire plaisir à Harry. En effet, si elle se souvenait bien, les parents d'Hermione étaient moldus... et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que la griffondore prendrait part à la lutte au côté d'Harry et Ron. De ce fait, il était fort probable que le plan qu'Emy soupçonnait la griffondore d'avoir mis au point pour mettre les siens hors de danger puisse lui servir si elle était d'accord.

Une fois dans la grande salle, les jumeaux s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Après avoir salué Ron, Hermione et Drago qui étaient déjà installée, Emy ne put s'empêcher de lever son regard vers la table des professeurs... avant de ce figée.

Le professeur Snape n'y était pas.

Était-ce à cause d'elle ? L'avait-elle embarrassée ?

Son cœur se serra, et le peu d'appétit qu'elle aurait pu avoir disparue. Néanmoins, pour faire bonne figure, la jeune française fit l'effort de manger une pomme, sous le regard inquiet de ces amis.

-Emy, les côtes de porc sont juste divines ! Tu en veux ? Proposa Ron avec un sourire qui était quelque peu tendue, traduisant ainsi son malaise.

-Non merci Ron.

-Emy... tu ne manges presque rien en ce moment... est-ce que tout vas bien ? Demanda Hermione

-Oui... ne t'en fais pas.

Jetant un regard vers son jumeau, elle remarqua que ce dernier avait les yeux fixé sur son assiette, semblant tendue et inquiet. Puis, elle avisa la main du serpentare sur le bras de ce dernier. Drago lui avait sûrement intimée l'ordre de ne pas insister... elle en remercia l'adolescent intérieurement.

Sans un mot, Emy se leva sous leur regard étonnés, rejoignant seule son dortoir, reportant la discussion qu'elle voulait avoir avec Hermione à plus tard... en effet, elle n'était pas assez calme pour aborder les choses froidement.

Une fois arrivée, la jeune fille allât s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, ayant pris au préalable ce qu'il lui fallait pour changer ses bandages.

Là, elle se déshabillât entièrement et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce regarda longuement dans le miroir qui lui faisait face et qui lui renvoyait le reflet peu reluisant d'un corps amaigris.

De nombreux bleu, bien qu'estompée, parsemait çà et là son corps, tandis que des cicatrices étaient présentes sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Son dos quant à lui, étaient encore dans le même piteux état, si ce n'est que les plaies s'étaient rouverte et saignaient abondamment.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta là à ce regardé, à observer le sang couler doucement dans son dos, tombant par goutte sur le sol... Avant de détourner les yeux dans une grimace de dégoût. Qui pourrait vouloir un jour de … _ça_ ?

Prise d'un haut le cœur, l'adolescente se précipita vers la cuvette, avant de rendre son maigre repas par spasme violent. Heureusement, comme elle n'avait que peu manger, cela fut assez bref. Se redressant avec peine, la jeune fille nettoya la salle de bain à l'aide d'un récurvite, avant de se remettre debout, et d'actionner la douche.

La jeune fille y entra, laissant un moment l'eau chaude coulée douloureusement sur son corps meurtrie, reportant à nouveau son regard sur ses cicatrices. Distraitement, elle passa sa main dessus, avant de fermer les yeux et de retenir un gémissement de douleur, tandis que des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Melusine Oriki : Je suis contente que tu ais aimée mon chapitre précédent, et j'espère que celui-ci également ne te décevra pas La transformation de notre très cher Severus a enfin été abordée et comme tu as pu le lire, cela n'a pas été un moment particulièrement agréable… mais en tout cas, lorsque je me suis mis en quelque sorte « à la place de Voldemort » pour trouver le pourquoi du comment Severus avait été transformée en vampire, cette situation seul m'ait parue comme plausible… Car en effet, le mage noir aspirant à l'immortalité (d'où la création d'horcruxe) il m'a semblée logique que, de ce fait, pour certain de ses serviteurs pour qui il a une certaine estime et « affection » qu'il ait envie de les garder éternellement à ses côtés, en particuliers ceux possédant des talents rare… comme les potions.

Irinaya : Je suis contente que le passage t'ait fait rire, je dois avouer que j'ai bien ris moi aussi en l'écrivant XD Je suis également touchée que mon histoire te plaise et je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable et je fais mon possible pour remédier à cela, néanmoins malheureusement malgré mes relectures et le correcteur orthographique, certaines fautes passent au travers^^'' Je comprends ton point de vue sur la relation Emy/Severus et justement j'ai été très attristée qu'il n'ait jamais eut personne d'autre de toute sa vie et qu'il soit mort en ayant, il faut bien l'avouer, été détesté par la plupart des sorciers alors que c'est un personnage très profond et avec une personnalité très développer (non non ce n'est pas du tout mon personnage préférer xD). De ce fait j'ai voulue remédier à cela, pour montrer qu'on peut aimer profondément et sincèrement plusieurs fois dans une vie, mais aussi pour pouvoir développer et mettre plus en avant ce personnage, sur son ressentie et son passée. Bien entendue, il ne va pas oublier Lily du jour au lendemain, ce qui pose une certaine difficulté et annonce certaine tension en perspective… Mais j'aime la difficulté XD Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir montrer un Severus amoureux aussi noble envers une personne vivante, que celui que nous connaissons dans le roman. J'espère que j'y arriverais… Je mets tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage en ce but en tout cas XD

Leslie : Je suis contente que mon idée t'ait plu ! J'ai en effet voulue un peu innover car la plupart des fanfic que j'ai lu, Harry avait un frère mais jamais une sœur (ou en tout cas je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les lires XD). Concernant sa relation avec Harry, elle se rapproche de lui doucement… mais sûrement. En effet, ayant déjà été trahis de la pire des manières par ceux qui devaient être sa « famille », ce critère pour faire confiance n'entre pas en ligne de compte… Et n'oublions pas que cela ne fait que quelques mois qu'ils se connaissent… Mais même si pour le moment elle n'est pas encore totalement libérée en sa présence, Emy ressent une affection bien présente pour lui. Au fur et à mesure, et avec la volonté, l'entrain typiquement gryffonesque d'Harry, ne t'en fais pas, le rapprochement aura lieu Et comme tu auras pu le lire, il a même déjà commencé Quant à Drago, j'ai affectivement voulue le mettre tout comme Severus un peu plus en avant, car dans le roman je trouvais qu'il a été a tors trop cantonnée dans le rôle du vilain serpentare riche et ennemie d'Harry, alors que leur relation aurait pu être tellement plus complexe et approfondie… Concernant le lien qui unit Emy à Snape… Je ne dévoilerais rien XD Je te laisse la surprise ) Concernant la transformation de notre maître des potions, comme tu as pu le voir ce n'était pas une punition… du moins pour Voldemort (qui a une notion particulière je le conçois de la promotion). Effectivement, la cohabitation entre lui et la créature, surtout depuis l'arrivée d'Emy, pose quelque soucis qui ne sont pas près de s'arranger J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue.


	9. Chapitre 9: Contact

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien et que le mois de décembre ce passe bien pour vous tous. En tout cas je voulais vous présentez mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard monstrueux Mais je vous assure qu'il a été totalement indépendant de ma volonté : j'ai eu un virus sur mon ordinateur qui a fait que j'ai dû totalement le réinitialisée et tout réinstaller, reprendre des dossiers personnels pour les remettre à jours, ce qui a pris pas mal de temps… Heureusement, je fais une sauvegarde régulière de mes écrits, donc je n'ai eu qu'à réécrire 1/3 de ce chapitre, mais bon… Enfin tout est réglée à présent Le prochain chapitre sera de ce fait poster fin Janvier, le temps pour moi d'écrire le prochain au vue du retard pris.

Merci en tous cas à vous tous, anonymes ou non, qui suivent ma fanfic Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux et celles m'ayant ajouté dans leur alertes et/ou favoris, ainsi qu'à Melusine Oriki, Elodidine, Fuchss, Leslie et balu009 pour leurs reviews ! Comme d'habitude, je vous aie adressé une réponse en fin de chapitre

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Rapprochement

Une semaine.

Cela faisait une semaine que « l'incident » avec Snape c'était passée. Depuis, Emy n'avait pas cherché à l'évitée, se comportant comme si rien ne s'était jamais passée, l'homme semblant en faire de même. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fui ? Cela aurait été encore pire... Elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de penser à lui de manière encore plus violente qu'à l'accoutumer. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait conscience de ses sentiments, c'était comme si ses sensations c'était décuplées. Au moins quand elle était en sa présence, tout ce tourbillons qui s'agitaient en elle ce calmait quelque peu, apaisée par sa présence.

Sa présence... oui, c'était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait. La jeune fille ne se permettrait jamais plus...

Et même si son cœur se tordait douloureusement d'envie lorsqu'elle le voyait, et de douleur lorsqu'il n'était plus là, elle avait... accepter au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit à plus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'espérer avoir une chance... C'était inutile. L'adolescente savait que, pour le bien du maître des potions, elle ne devrait jamais tenter quoi que ce soit. Cela ne ferais que l'embarrassée... et si, par un étrange coup du sort, lui aussi l'aimerait, cela ne déboucherait que sur une relation qui ferait à l'homme plus de mal que le bien. Or pour Emy, rien n'était plus important pour chaque personne à qui elle donnait son affection (que cela soit en amour ou en amitié) que le bonheur de celle-ci, même si cela devait être au détriment du sien.

Et pourtant... elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir ces yeux noir, ressentir son souffle sur sa peau...

L'adolescente soupira, avant d'ouvrir douloureusement les paupières. Ce redressant doucement sur le lit pour éviter les vertiges qui la menaçait, Emy soupira, avant d'appliquer en un tournoiement complexe de baguette un sort sur sa peau, se concentrant intensément pour l'appliquée correctement, comme elle le faisait maintenant depuis trois jours. En effet, après avoir appris la nature du mangemort, elle avait fait le soir même des recherches dans la bibliothèque des heures durant, avant d'enfin trouver une formule permettant de cachée les odeurs souhaitées. Ainsi, il ne serait plus incommodée par l'odeur de son sang, et elle pouvait mieux cachée sa blessure, qui c'était légèrement aggravée. En effet, en plus d'être jaunâtre et boursoufflée, celle-ci par endroit refusait définitivement de cicatrisée, saignant en permanence. Elle avait bien essayé de soigner l'effet de ce qu'elle soupçonnait être du poison avec un bézoare dérobée dans la réserve de Snape, sans succès. Cela n'était pas de nature à la rassurée, car l'objet étant réputée pour guérir un grand nombre de poison, ce ne pouvait être ainsi qu'un poison noir et interdit.

Se levant avec précaution, elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain encore déserte à cette heure matinale, pour changer ses bandages et se préparer.

S'enfermant à l'intérieur et s'activant autant que possible, elle repensa aux autres événement qui c'était déroulée. Pendant cette semaine, elle avait passée beaucoup de temps avec Harry et Drago. Avec le blond, elle prenait plaisir à parler de tout et de rien et à esquiver ses questions déguisées somme toute assez serpentesque pour savoir qui était l'élue de son cœur. Quant à son jumeau, ils avaient recommencé leur séance de dessin et de papotage, et Emy devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup ses moments. En effet, pendant ses séances (ou Harry n'avait d'ailleurs fait pour le moment aucun progrès et où ils dessinaient pratiquement à chaque fois la même chose) il parlait beaucoup de ce qu'il savait de leur passée, et la lionne prenait un certain plaisir à l'écouter. Harry lui parlait de ses années précédentes à Poudlard, mais aussi de Sirius son parrain, de leurs parents... des moments au Terriers... Emy comme à son habitude, ce livrais peu, racontant certain rare souvenir heureux qu'elle avait avec sa sœur Mila, comme lorsqu'elle lui avait appris à marcher, à parler... de ce qu'elle aimait, de ces centres d'intérêt. Doucement, mais sûrement, le frère et la sœur se rapprochait. Mais elle n'était pas la seule... En effet, au cours de cette semaine, Drago avait fait l'effort de se laisser quelque peu approcher par Harry, en l'intégrant deux fois à leurs discutions et, même si les échanges avaient été quelque peu tendue au début, au moins commençaient-ils à communiquer. Harry de son côté, avait fait l'effort d'accepter.

En se remémorant se souvenir, Emy eut un sourire. Harry avait été quelque peu mal-à-l'aise et tendue, mais avait pris sur lui pour paraître décontracté et prendre une part active à la conversation, en jetant çà et là des coups d'œil au serpentard.

La jeune fille ne doutait pas que, bien que le rapprochement se fasse lentement et non sans heurt, il aurait néanmoins bel et bien lieu. Elle en était heureuse pour eux.

L'adolescente soupira à cette pensée. Oui, elle était très heureuse pour eux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier.

La douleur s'insinua en elle à cette pensée. Non, elle ne devait pas pensée à lui... elle devait tenir son esprit occupée, le tenir concentré sur quelque chose... Oui, elle devait rester concentrée aujourd'hui. Après tout, elle devait parlée avec Hermione... effectivement, Emy n'avait pas eu l'occasion cette semaine de prendre vraiment du temps pour lui parler de ce sujet si grave, ayant toujours été accaparée par son frère et le blond serpentard, tandis que celle-ci était occupée avec Ron. Elle espérait trouver un moment pour pourvoir lui parlé calmement loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Une fois prête, l'adolescente sortie de la salle de bain, pour justement tombée nez à nez face à la meilleure amie de son frère. Celle-ci, encore surprise, avait son poing encore levé, comme prête à toquer.

-Oh... Tu m'as fait peur Emy... Mais je me doutais que c'était toi. Dit cette dernière, en abaissant sa main, légèrement gênée.

-Bonjour Hermione, désolée si je t'ai fait peur... La salle de bain est libre si tu veux. Mais... comment ça se fait que tu savais que c'était moi ?

-Non, j'ai déjà finis de me préparer mais merci. Je le savais tout simplement parce que, depuis ton arrivée ici, tu es toujours la première debout enfin... excepter cette fois ou je t'ai réveillé. Répondit Hermione en s'assombrissant. Tu... est-ce que tu serais préoccupée par quelque chose ?

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Emy fixa la jeune fille partagée par la perplexité et une sombre hilarité. En effet, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien la préoccupée dans sa vie ? Par quoi pouvait-elle commencer ? Elle avait tellement d'option à sa portée...

Puis elle se raisonna. Non, elle ne devait pas pensée ainsi... après tout la pauvre ne savait rien, et c'était toujours montrée gentille avec elle. L'adolescente n'avait décidément pas le droit de se moquer de la lionne, même en pensée.

Soupirant, la jeune fille choisie néanmoins de profiter de la perche que la gryffondor lui tendait pour pouvoir abordée avec celle-ci le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Un peu... est-ce que l'on pourrait parler un instant toi et moi ?

-Heu... bien sûre ! Répondit Hermione en souriant, surprise. En effet, la préfète n'en croyait pas sa chance. Si elle avait su plus tôt qu'il suffisait de demander à son amie pour qu'elle se confie, la jeune fille aurait agis plus tôt, et de surcroit avec beaucoup moins d'appréhension.

Aussitôt, Emy l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la salle de bain qu'elle venait à peine de quitter, avant de fermer la porte et de jeter un sort d'insonorisation, fermant la porte à clé.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de la préfète, elle ajouta :

-On n'est jamais trop prudent et je préfère que notre conversation reste entre nous...

-Je comprends... alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-C'est... je ne sais pas trop comment abordée le sujet...

Emy soupira, avant de plantée son regard hésitant dans celui chocolat de la jeune fille. En effet, bien qu'elle apprécie beaucoup la préfète, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une certaine méfiance à son encontre, comme envers toutes les personnes qui l'entourait en générale, n'étant pas aussi proche de l'adolescente qu'elle ne l'était avec Harry ou Drago.

Hermione de son côté, déglutie péniblement, gênée. Malgré le fait qu'il était indéniable qu'Emy était une femme, son regard était si semblable en apparence à celui d'Harry... Seul ce qu'ils dégageaient étaient différents.

-J'ai pris peu à peu conscience de mon rôle dans la prophétie... dans le combat contre Voldemort... et du fait que je dois aider Harry pour qu'il puisse gagner. J'ai mis du temps à m'y faire... à accepter que l'aider à distance ne suffirait pas... que m'échapper n'était pas non plus une solution.

Soupirant de nouveau, elle poursuivit, sentant sa gorge se serrer :

-Je suppose qu'Harry ta parler un peu de ma sœur Mila, et à qu'elle point j'y tiens.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione hocha la tête. En effet, Harry leur avaient parlé à elle et à Ron du fait qu'Emy semblait extrêmement attachée à sa sœur... de son sentiment incontrôlable de jalousie de ne pas être aimait autant pour le moment même si d'une certaine manière il comprenait... et du fait qu'il trouvait cela très étrange que sa jumelle parle avec exaltation de celle-ci, et jamais de ses parents adoptifs.

-Maintenant que Voldemort sait que j'ai un lien avec la prophétie, elle est en danger. Tu devines sûrement que, bien que je sache que mon rôle dans cette guerre est important, je refuse catégoriquement d'y prendre part tant qu'elle ne sera pas en sécurité. C'est ma seule et unique condition. Je... je refuse de l'abandonner.

-Mais... et tes parents ?

A cette question, Emy eut un instant d'hésitation quant à la réponse à fournir. Puis, estimant qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, elle se contenta simplement de répondre d'une voix froide :

-Ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents... Qu'ils se débrouillent.

-Emy ! S'exclama Hermione, choquée. Ils ne t'ont peut-être pas donnée la vie, mais ils n'en restent pas moins tes parents ! C'est eux qui t'ont élevé tout de même !

A peine eut-elle finis sa phrase, que la gryffondor déglutie. Le regard vert qui lui faisait face c'était quelque peu obscurcie, se faisant aussi polaire qu'une banquise.

Emy de son côté, tentait de contenir sa fureur, ce répétant comme un mantra que la jeune fille était ignorante de son passée, tout comme elle était visiblement ignorante... que les monstres pouvaient se glissées dans n'importe quels peaux. Même celle de parent... Bien que cette remarque stupide l'exaspérait et la décevait de sa part, au fonds d'elle-même, la jeune française était également rassurer. L'innocence de sa camarade la confortait dans sa décision.

-Ton avis m'importe peu Hermione. Je ne veux sauver que ma sœur, et les raisons du pourquoi ne regardent que moi. A toi de voir si tu acceptes de m'aider dans mon projet...

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

-J'ai pensée à un plan pour ma sœur qui je pense ait semblable au tiens... et avec un peu de chance, on pourrait les combinées...

-C'est-à-dire ?

Emy se radoucit, et répondit dans un murmure :

-Tu vas aider Harry pas vrai ? Et pour ne pas que les mangemorts s'en prennent à ta famille... tu vas leur lancer l'oubliette et changer leur identités... n'est-ce pas ?

A cette question, Hermione s'assombrie. En effet, c'était ce qu'elle avait décidé, pour protéger ses parents. Malgré qu'elle savait que, le temps passant, ce moment approchait de plus en plus, la lionne évitait d'y pensée car chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, des larmes coulaient systématiquement sur ses joues.

-Oui... pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire pareil pour ta sœur ? Tu n'as pas le droit de la séparée de tes parents Emy...

-J'ai l'intention de lui lancer l'oubliette pour qu'elle oublie nos parents... et moi-même.

A ces mots, Hermiones resta sans voix pendant quelque seconde, totalement décontenancer.

-Quoi ? Mais... tu ne vas pas la garder avec toi ?

-Ce serait beaucoup trop risquée... Et justement, je voulais te demander... si tu acceptais, si tes parents acceptaient... que vous la recueilliez chez vous. Je modifierais sa mémoire pour qu'elle croit avoir été adoptée par les tiens... pour modifiée son nom. Ainsi, j'aurais l'esprit tranquille.

Tout en prononçant sa demande d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre, la jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de serrer les poings, tendus. Elle détestait demander de l'aide, car cela était synonyme pour elle de mettre des personnes innocentes en danger... Mais aussi parce que, quelque part, elle se sentait profondément abjecte et lâche d'en venir à cette solution, alors que la jeune fille avait toujours juré intérieurement de veiller personnellement à la sécurité de sa sœur... Surtout quand cela était pour aider son frère. Elle avait l'horrible impression de le faire passer avant elle...

-Emy ! C'est... C'est hors de question ! Je refuse que tu arraches ainsi un enfant à ses parents ! Tu as pensée à eux ? A elle ?

Cette remarque fit augmenter la froide colère qui menaçait de la submerger, tandis qu'un mince sourire amer pris place sur ces lèvres.

-A eux... sa fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé. A elle... je pense à elle sans arrêt Hermione. Crois-moi, je ne ferais rien qui puisse la blesser. Donc si je te dis que ça ne pose pas de problème de son côté, je te le dis en connaissance de cause.

-Ta sœur est jeune... comment elle pourrait vouloir ne pas rester avec ces parents ?

-Parce qu'ils n'ont de parents que le nom Hermione... si... si tu veux... ils sont un peu comme les moldus d'Harry.

A cette révélation, Hermione perdit plusieurs couleurs.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils te battent ?

Voyant que la préfète était déterminée à ne pas lui donner une réponse positive tant qu'elle n'avouerait pas que ces parents adoptifs étaient des monstres, Emy avoua, de manière prudente :

-Oui... nous deux. Même si c'est plus moi, vu que je faisais tout pour la protéger. Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je me fiche quelque peu de leur sort ?

Hermione acquiesça, bien qu'elle ne trouve en vérité cela normale qu'à moitié. Il y avait autre chose, forcément. Même Harry, malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi, avait une affection minime pour sa tante et son cousin. Or, pas la moindre parcelle de compassion ne transparaissait dans les yeux de la jeune française.

-Moi je suis d'accord... mais la décision ne me reviens pas. Laisse-moi en parler à mes parents.

-D'accord... Mais comprends bien que plus vite j'aurais ta réponse, plus vite je pourrais agir. Mais avant... permet moi de voir tes souvenirs Hermione.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendue. Si je sors ma sœur d'un lieu nocif, ce n'est pas pour la remettre dans un autre. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferais que les survoler.

-Il en est absolument hors de question ! Les souvenirs sont privés Emy ! Ou tu te contentes de me croire sur parole quand je te dis que mes parents sont des gens adorables, ou tu te débrouilles !

Voyant l'air déterminée de la préfète en chef, Emy soupira, avant de prendre un air faussement contrarier. En effet, qu'Hermione ne veuille pas lui montrer ses souvenirs ne lui posait aucun problème... elle vérifierait dans ce cas ceux de ses parents lorsqu'elle déposerait sa sœur.

-Bon... soit. Mais crois-moi Hermione si jamais le moindre mal arrive à Mila, je puis t'assurer que, à coter de ce que je te ferais, la torture des mangemorts ressemblera à de douce... très douce caresse.

A ces mots, cette dernière se sentie pâlir de manière considérable. En effet, Emy était... légèrement effrayante en cet instant, avec ses yeux vert assombrie et glaciale. Elle était… elle pensait complètement ces paroles.

-Je n'ai... n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir Emy. N'empêche, je m'interroge : pourquoi tu ne défends pas Harry avec la même ardeur ? Tu l'aimes moins que Mila ? Ton propre jumeau ? Rétorqua la lionne aux cheveux en bataille, rassemblant son courage.

Ces questions déconcertèrent Emy, tant parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, que par le fait que celle-ci était en quelque sorte légitime... Elle-même se la posait sans cesse... L'adolescente garda le silence quelque instant, prenant le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Je n'aime pas moins Harry que Mila. Mais je ne le connais pas depuis aussi longtemps... Je ne peux pas les comparer, c'est deux relations totalement différentes Hermione. Avec Mila, je suis une grande sœur... limite une mère. En effet... notre relation est un peu ambiguë. Je l'aime aussi profondément qu'une grande sœur peux le faire... Mais en même temps, je me comporte depuis toujours de manière maternelle avec elle. Avec Harry... Je suis si on veut à égalité, vu que l'on a le même âge. Ce ne sont ni les mêmes sujets de conversation, ni les mêmes interactions. Et si je ne défends pas Harry de la même façon, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'étant adulte et sorcier, il sait parfaitement se défendre seul, ce qui est loin d'être le cas de Mila.

S'avança vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, Emy ajouta, dans un murmure :

-Je te laisse réfléchir à ma proposition.

Laissée seule, la préfète resta là quelque instant, pétrifier de stupeur, tant par la demande d'Emy que par cette facette qu'elle ne connaissait pas de la jeune française. Mais, lorsqu'elle se reprit, et qu'elle voulue la rattraper, celle-ci c'était déjà volatilisée hors du dortoir.

Emy de son côté, c'était précipitée aussi vite que possible hors du dortoir, s'éloignant en marchant au hasard, ne ressentant comme à l'accoutumer aucun attrait pour la nourriture de la grande salle. En effet, elle avait été quelque peu prise de court par les dernières questions d'Hermione. Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment déstabilisé, c'était la conclusion ou l'avait mené ses pensées.

Effectivement, bien qu'elle fût plus attachée à Mila du fait qu'elle ne connaisse Harry que depuis peu de temps pour le moment... L'adolescente savait. Elle savait que, si Harry était en danger, elle serait néanmoins prête à tout pour le sauvée... comme pour Mila.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. Etait-ce dû à la magie jumellique ? Car cela semblait si... illogique. Cette seule pensée l'effrayait. Jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller, si jamais il était en danger ?

Emy repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore, le jour où il lui avait révélée la prophétie... lorsqu'il avait dit... que si Harry avait survécu, c'était grâce à leur mère, mais aussi en partie grâce à son propre bouclier.

Tout petit déjà, alors que le lien était entre eux était à son apogée, et que tout était encore si beau et si pure entre eux... son instinct avait été de le protéger. Et cette constatation la perturbait depuis qu'elle avait entendu ces faits de la bouche du directeur. Était-ce la magie jumellique, la privant ainsi inconsciemment de son libre arbitre ? Ou bien était-ce plus profonds que cela ? Était-ce... des sentiments tout simplement ?

Soudain, Emy vit sa vision ce voilée quelques instant. Prise de vertige, elle se raccrocha au mur, y appuyant son épaule à défaut de pouvoir ce mettre sur le dos.

Il fallait qu'elle ce calme... et surtout, qu'elle trouve un moyen pour dormir. Elle était loin d'être stupide, et savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait guère continuer longtemps ainsi sans faire un malaise. Effectivement le manque de sommeil, déjà important, ce faisait encore plus cruellement ressentir ces derniers temps.

Inspirant profondément pour s'empêcher de craquer, l'adolescente passa ses mains froides sur son visage. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers Snape, paradoxalement ses cauchemars, déjà glauque, étaient devenue plus horrible encore. De ce fait, les quelques rares heures qu'elle pouvait auparavant espérée grappiller avait disparue.

-Miss Potter ?

Cette voix... instantanément, elle sentie son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de plonger dans le regard noir du maître des cachots. Instantanément, cette chaleur si familière à présent l'envahie tout entière, mêlée depuis « l'incident » d'une certaine tension ce ressentant dans son ventre... non, rien depuis qu'il avait failli... n'était pareil. En tout cas, tel était le cas de son côté.

A la vue de ce regard vert, Severus sentie tout son être se figée, tandis que la créature en lui s'affolait. En effet, depuis ce fameux jours ou il avait failli commettre une erreur monumentale, son vampire autant que son esprit était littéralement obsédée par la jeune fille, et il avait fallu toute sa maîtrise pour reprendre le contrôle après son départ, et pour ce comportée comme si de rien n'était ensuite.

Effectivement, malgré lui, il ne cessait de repensée à ce moment... d'imaginée le goût de ses lèvres...

Mais surtout, il avait tendance à ressentir plus la soif en sa présence, ce qui le préoccupait assez, et renforçait sa détermination à ne pas l'approcher. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette réaction assez étrange car après tout, la jeune fille n'était plus blesser... elle ne dégageait plus aucune odeur de sang.

Mais pourtant... L'homme avait bien remarquée que, bien qu'elle se comporte de manière indifférente elle aussi, la jeune Potter semblait depuis ce jour s'affaiblir doucement mais sûrement. Effectivement, ces cernes déjà très présente, c'était accentuer, tandis que son teint semblait pâlir au fur et à mesure du temps. Ce constat l'inquiétait... Etait-ce dû à des visions du Lord ? De plus, il l'avait vue se raccrocher au mur précipitamment...

-Miss Potter... Vous sentez vous bien ?

A cette question, Emy tressailli légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande cela... Avait-il remarqué quelque chose ? Pourtant il ne pouvait pas sentir son sang...

-Oui Monsieur... sa peux aller, malgré ce temps déplorable pour la saison, répliqua-t-elle de manière ironique.

Elle baissa les yeux, se perdant dans la contemplation du sol. Merlin... que c'était douloureux de le voir mais de ne pas pouvoir... de savoir que jamais elle ne pourrait...

C'était comme de savoir que la chose que vous vouliez le plus au monde était là, à porter de main, mais pourtant... inaccessible. Condamnée à ne l'effleurer que du bout des doigts, telle une brise...

Oui, le voir tout en ayant pleinement conscience de cela, était à double tranchant car même si elle avait besoin de sa présence, celle-ci lui était paradoxalement aussi douloureuse qu'un pieu en verre planter dans son âme...

A cette pensée, Emy eut un léger sourire. Ce qu'elle se décrivait ressemblait tellement à une sombre addiction...

De son côté, Severus n'eût pas le cœur de n'esquisser ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un rictus sarcastique face à sa réponse, qui au contraire ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude. Elle mentait, c'était évident. Son sourire était trop faible pour ne pas être factice.

-Votre bras va mieux ?

-Oui... regarder, vous voyez que je n'ai rien, répondit la jeune fille, en remontant sa manche, dévoilant un bras fin à la peau parfaitement lisse. Même pas une cicatrice...

-Pourtant, vous me paraissez affaiblit.

-Juste... un peu de mal à dormir, c'est tout... soupira Emy, laissant échapper un bâillement. Rien d'ingérable, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je peux parfaitement suivre votre cours particuliers... Et vous ? Demanda la lionne avec un faible sourire.

-Moi ?

-Est-ce que... vous allez bien ? Demanda la lionne, dans un murmure, les yeux fixant soudainement avec fascination le sol du couloir. En effet, bien que gênée de lui demander cela, l'adolescente voulait réellement avoir une réponse à cette question. Elle avait remarqué que ces derniers temps, l'homme semblait plus fatigué et préoccuper qu'à l'accoutumer.

Le maître des cachots resta quelque seconde perplexe, avant de croisée son regard.

Ces yeux... Elle était vraiment sincère dans sa question. C'était de celle qui demandait une vraie réponse, et qui n'avait pas été posé, comme la plupart du temps, seulement par simple convention.

Cela le perturba, n'ayant pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète pour sa personne.

-Ça ne vous regarde en rien Miss Potter.

-C'est vrai... tout comme vous et pourtant vous me posez la question.

Surprise de sa propre audace, elle ajouta bien vite, un peu plus sombre :

-Pardon... je... vous avez raison. Cela ne me regarde... en rien. Je suis désolée... Je m'inquiétais seulement pour vous vous savez... Vous aussi avez l'air un peu affaiblie.

En effet, la phrase de l'ex-mangemort lui avait rappelé ses propres limites. Jamais ils ne seraient plus que de simples amis... et encore. Elle devait vraiment apprendre à garder ce fichue filtre vocale en place en sa présence si jamais elle voulait éviter de l'embarrasser.

A cette réponse, Severus garda le silence quelque instants, avant de pousser un profonds soupire et de l'attraper par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

A ce contact, Emy sentit son cœur s'affoler tandis que le contact, pourtant ferme, lui donnait la sensation que de minuscule décharge électrique la parcourait.

Malgré la douleur de son dos, malgré le fais qu'elle savait qu'elle allait regretter ce contact qui allait être sûrement bref et impersonnel... Une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer bêtement que ce toucher dure le plus longtemps possible.

Le maître des cachots marchait vite, au point qu'Emy était presque obliger de courir pour le suive.

Cela dura ainsi pendant une dizaine de minute, avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans une salle que la jeune fille reconnue comme étant sa salle de cours, la lâchant brusquement, avant de la toiser d'un regard froid.

-Vous êtes très agaçante à ne jamais vous occupez de vous Miss Potter... Que vous ne soyez pas encore prête à vous confier, soit. Je peux parfaitement comprendre ça. En revanche, je refuse catégoriquement que vous me mentiez, est-ce clair ?

En l'entendant, Emy tressaillie. Pourtant, l'homme n'avait pas du tout haussée le ton. Mais sa voix si froide et implacable...

Elle l'avait blessé. A ce constat, Emy sentit son cœur se serrer. Soupirant, elle recula jusqu'à une table ou elle s'assit.

-Je... Oui, c'est très clair. Mais je n'ai pas mentit quand j'ai dit que je m'inquiétais pour vous...

-Je ne doute pas de cela. Je parle du fait que vous avez dit que votre problème de sommeil n'avait rien d'ingérable, et que vous étiez apte à suivre un enseignement de l'art délicat et rigoriste des potions, alors que vous tenez à peine debout.

Emy soupira, baissant le regard.

-Est-ce si dure de dire que tout ne vas pas si bien que ça, même sans entrée dans les détails ? Demanda-t-il doucement, ce qui lui fit relever la tête, avant de se mordre les lèvres, gênée.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me plaindre... ou que l'on me demande si ça va...

L'adolescente se sentit rougir. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ?

Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme, elle se détendit en ne trouvant ni pitié, ni de l'observation... mais seulement de la compréhension et de l'inquiétude.

-Je sais. C'est bien pour cela que je m'inquiète d'autant plus...

Etonnée et touchée, la lionne rougie de plus belle, tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait le professeur Snape avouée qu'il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un.

A cette vision, Severus sentie sa gorge s'assécher, et il eut le plus grand mal à garder le contrôle de la créature en lui, tant les battements de son cœur, son odeur... affolait les sens du vampire.

Ce détournant, le maître des potions se dirigea vers sa réserve à la recherche d'une fiole bien particulière. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait utilisée d'actio pour des raisons de sécurité l'arrangeait beaucoup à ce moment précis. Cela lui permettait d'avoir un prétexte pour s'éloignée de l'adolescente afin de se calmer.

Enfin, après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Severus revint vers l'adolescente et lui tandis trois petite fiole identique.

-Des potions de sommeil sans rêve ?

-Je pense que vous en avez bien besoin... vous tenez à peine debout tant vous semblez épuisée.

Emy, un instant, songea a protesté avant de ce ravisé, se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

-Certes... Mais monsieur... comment avez-vous remarquée que je ne dors pas assez ? J'ai l'impression que personne hormis vous ne l'ait remarqué.

Severus se tendis l'espace de quelque instant. Que devait-il répondre à cela ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il l'observait sans cesse ! Même lui trouvait ce fait... perturbant.

-Vous avez bien vue vous qu'en ce moment j'étais un peu plus préoccuper qu'à l'accoutumer... Tenez. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer qu'il ne faut pas les prendre en même temps ?

-Vous supposez bien... répondit simplement Emy en rougissant, trop soulager qu'il ne demande pas le pourquoi du comment elle avait remarquée cela pour ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Mais alors qu'elle allait se lever pour le saluer et ensuite repartir, vaincue par le regard inquisiteur du professeur et voulant quitter ce silence quelque peu pesant, Emy se sentie comme engourdie, tandis qu'un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux l'espace de quelques seconde.

Soudain, avant qu'elle n'ait pût toucher le sol, elle se sentie rattraper par un bras, qui s'enroula autour de sa taille.

Levant les yeux tandis qu'elle retrouvait doucement ses esprits, Emy croisa le regard du maître des potions, avant de rougir brusquement en prenant conscience de leur position. En effet, son bras était enrouler autour d'elle, juste au-dessus de ses hanches... sa main reposant sur son ventre, tandis qu'elle était contre lui.

Ce contact... c'était tellement inespérée qu'elle n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Le contact de sa main pourtant ne lui était pas particulièrement agréable étant... trop intime pour elle et paradoxalement... Cette promiscuité augmentait de manière considérable cette chaleur, ce mélange d'apaisement et de chaos qui s'éveillait toujours à l'approche de l'homme. Mais... c'était tellement inattendu qu'elle n'osait faire le moindre mouvement.

Inconsciemment, Emy se mordit les lèvres et presque automatiquement, l'adolescente vit... Snape se mettre légèrement à trembler, tandis que ces iris peu à peu devenait jaune et le blanc de ses yeux rouge...

Etonnée par cette transformation inattendue, la lionne eut un léger sursaut, et ses dents glissèrent un peu trop fortement sur ses lèvres, laissant échapper une unique goutte de sang.

Instantanément, la transformation se précisa, et Emy vit le visage de son professeur se contractée pour laisser apparaître ses canines, tandis qu'elle sentie les ongles de ce dernier devenir plus long, s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

Puis, la jeune fille le vit se pencher vers son visage, avant de lécher doucement la goutte de sang au coin de ses lèvres. La respiration de son professeur était erratique, comme si rester aussi calme lui demandait un effort considérable... comme s'il luttait contre lui-même. Elle remarqua l'espace de quelque seconde, que les pupilles du mangemort avaient rétrécie lorsque sa langue était entrée en contact avec son sang en même temps que son emprise se raffermissait davantage, et se demandait si elle devait s'inquiéter. La logique aurait voulue qu'elle soit morte de peur... Mais ce n'était guère le cas. Emy savait que Snape n'était pas lui-même en cet instant. Du moins, pas totalement. Cependant, elle était … étrangement persuader qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Si le vampire en lui aurait vraiment voulue la tuer, alors Snape n'aurait eu aucun moyen de le retenir, et elle serait déjà en train de mourir vider de son sang, au lieu de se laisser emporter par des monologues intérieurs. Non ce qui la gênait vraiment, c'était cette promiscuité. Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi proche... sauf...

Non ce n'était certainement pas le moment de pensée à cela. Ce contact, cette main sur son ventre... c'était encore supportable. C'était même... presque agréable en fait, une fois l'instant de panique passé.

Lorsque la goutte eut entièrement disparue, Emy le sentie tremblé légèrement et soudain, elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, tentant de sucer encore un peu de sang, faisant battre son cœurs tellement fort... et au moment même où elle allait se laisser porter et répondre à ce baiser, la jeune fille se figea. En effet dans le même temps, la main de l'homme se déplaça lentement, remontant ses côtes... avant de commencer lentement à caresser lentement son sein gauche à travers ses vêtements.

Son sang se glaça, et elle se mit à trembler. Non... elle n'était pas prête pour... non...

L'adolescente tenta de se dégager doucement, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de lui faire accentuer sa prise, et lui fit déplacer son autre main derrière sa nuque.

Tout allait très vite... trop vite...

Emy inspira profondément, tant pour retrouver un peu de sang-froid que pour rester connecté au moment présent, et ne pas se laisser aller à une crise d'angoisse. C'était Snape. L'homme qui n'avait cessé de risqué sa vie pour sauver son frère. Ce n'était pas Stephen. Jamais il ne lui ferait sciemment le moindre mal.

Doucement, pour ne pas attiser la colère du vampire en se montrant brusque, elle se retira de ses lèvres.

-Pr... Professeur Snape...

Doucement, elle apposa sa main sur sa joue, fermant un instant les yeux de contentement à ce contact malgré l'angoisse qui la gagnait.

-Professeur Snape... S'il vous plaît... Arrêter.

Ce dernier presque instantanément, stoppa ses caresses, avant de planté son regard jaune et rouge dans le sien.

Ce qu'il y vit lui fit l'effet d'une douce froide.

Emy tremblait très légèrement, tandis qu'un éclat de peur ternissait ses yeux.

Il était... tout simplement ignoble. Un véritable monstre...

Tout était allé si... vite. Sa résistance, déjà fragile, c'était ébrécher lorsqu'il l'eut rattrapé, en sentant son corps contre le sien, son cœur contre sa poitrine. Mais... lorsqu'elle s'était mordue les lèvres... et que cette magnifique, cette fascinante, cette... alléchante goutte de sang qui, par merlin, sentant tellement bon... si près de lui... sa résistance avait volée en éclat.

Ce qu'il ressentait confusément depuis son arrivée ici, était soudainement devenu plus clair lorsqu'il eut goûté son sang. Merlin et les fondateur de Poudlard réunie, c'était... c'était tellement divin... Si pur... si bon... si elle...

Elle...

Il lui en fallait plus. Il en fallait plus à la créature en lui.

Le vampire en lui ne voulait pas la tuer, et encore moins la blesser contre son gré. Mais... il voulait la posséder entièrement, corps et âme. Il voulait, là tout de suite, lui faire l'amour à même le sol tout en buvant doucement son sang. Mais la créature savait que s'il faisait cela, non seulement il lui ferait du mal, mais il risquait de la tuer.

C'était bien parce que le vampire ressentait cela, que Severus avait réussie à ce contenir pour ne pas aller trop loin dans l'irrémédiable.

Mais malgré tout... il n'avait pas réussie à ce refréné assez pour ne pas la blesser. Cette peur dans ses yeux...

Le vampire, tout comme lui, ressentait une telle douleur devant ce regard...

L'homme s'éloigna brusquement à l'extrême opposer de la pièce, appuyant son dos contre le mur en pierre, fixant le sol pour pouvoir se calmer... mais surtout pour ne pas avoir à croisée son regard.

Il avait si honte de lui... et Lily ? Que penserait-elle de lui ?

De son côté, Emy était quelque peu inquiète. En effet, bien qu'il semblait reprendre le contrôle, ses yeux redevenant noir et ses canines, ses ongles de tailles normal, l'homme semblait... blesser.

-Miss Potter... Je suis vraiment désolé.

Emy fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiète. C'était la première fois que sa voix laissait transparaître autant de désarroi.

-Monsieur... Vous n'y êtes pour rien... du moins pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas vraiment vous... et puis, vous n'avez rien fait de fondamentalement répréhensible.

La jeune fille eut un sourire triste. Il regrettait... Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui... mais le vampire qui avait parlé. Néanmoins, malgré le malaise, puis la peur lorsque tout ce contact c'était accélérer, elle avait apprécié à son plus grand étonnement de le sentir aussi près d'elle, ainsi que son baiser. L'espace de quelque infime seconde, elle avait oublié qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer... qu'elle-même ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme il fallait... Et la peur qui c'était déclencher en elle au moment même où la caresse c'était fait plus intime la confortait douloureusement dans son opinion.

Severus quand à lui, garda le silence quelque instant, le temps de pouvoir ravaler un rire amer. La lionne avait tout faux. Son vampire certes l'avait poussée à agir... mais il en avait personnellement ressentie l'envie également, et c'était justement ce fait qui le perturbait le plus, le plongeant en pleine confusion.

-Rien de répréhensible ? Je vous aie embrassée...

-Uniquement pour me sucer le sang de l'ouverture que je me suis faite bêtement toute seule aux lèvres avec ma sale manie de les mordre. Vous n'êtes en rien fautif. C'est ma faute, je devrais avoir plus de contrôle sur moi-même. Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

-Moi de même visiblement... et non, vous n'êtes en rien responsable.

-Voulez-vous que nous abordions un autre sujet plus léger pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Si vous voulez, nous pouvons parler d'Halloween vue que la date approche... allez-vous vous déguisez en vampire ?

A ces mots, l'ex-mangemort eut un rire bref. Vraiment... Pourquoi se souciait-elle tant de lui au point d'essayer de le faire rire, alors que... alors qu'il était visible qu'elle était encore effrayer et sous le choc ? Ses yeux vert... cette peur...

Mais ce malaise, ce vertige qui avait déclenché tout, l'inquiétait fortement. Surtout que depuis une semaine, elle avait semblait s'affaiblir de jour en jour...

Puis, Severus fit le lien. Cela faisait une semaine que l'adolescente semblait plus fatiguée, plus affaiblie...

Une semaine... ou il avait lors de leur longue entrevue de samedi, failli l'embrasser. L'avait-il choqué à ce point ? L'avait-il … effrayer ? Blesser sans le vouloir ?

C'était certain. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication, d'autant plus que la jeune fille était guérie, ne ressentant plus aucune trace de sang.

Son moral, déjà bas, lui sembla tomber d'autant plus dans de sombre profondeur, et l'homme porta une main vers son cœur pourtant mort, ce dernier lui étant douloureux. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

L'homme inspira profondément. Peu importait de toute manière, le mal était fait. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire à l'instant, était de mettre les choses au clair.

-Non miss... il faut que nous parlions.

En entendant l'intonation si sérieuse de sa voix, Emy se tendis, ayant le sombre pressentiment que les paroles qui l'attendait lui serait douloureuse. Néanmoins, elle adopta son masque impassible, et releva légèrement la tête.

-Miss... Votre état de faiblesse à quelque chose à voir avec la semaine dernière je me trompe ?

A ces mots, la jeune fille se sentie blanchir. Non... il ne devait pas pensée cela ! C'est vrai que depuis ce qu'il c'était passée, elle ne dormait plus, mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec lui ! Du moins... Pas directement. Si... Si jamais Stephen n'avait pas... Jamais elle n'aurait eu de problème avec le sommeil à la base. Sans compter que son état empirait tout seul à cause des blessures de son dos.

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. La semaine dernière il ne s'est rien passée.

-J'ai failli vous embrassez Miss... et depuis, vous semblez plus faible de jour en jour et...

L'ex-mangemort soupira, avant d'ajouter :

-Les vampires sont des créatures très sexuelles. Le sang est leur nourriture mais également une drogue, un puissant stimulant pour elle, éveillant leur... pulsion. Je suis vraiment désolé... Je pensais avoir plus de maîtrise avec la créature mais visiblement... Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi Miss. Je ne suis absolument pas attirée par vous, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement. De ce fait, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur que je vous agresse... Du moins tant que vous ne saignez pas. Je sais, cela peut paraître vraiment absurde compte tenue de ce qu'il vient de ce passée... Mais soyez assurée que ne ressent strictement rien envers vous lorsque je suis dans mon état normal alors... vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Au fur et à mesure que ces phrases résonnaient dans son esprit, Emy baissa légèrement la tête, pour que sa longue chevelure puisse soustraire son regard au maître des potions. Il ne ressentait rien... absolument rien pour elle... si elle avait le moindre espoir, au moins maintenant, elle était plus que fixée.

Elle si attendait bien sûre... et pourtant... cela faisait tellement mal...

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, pour tenter de garder une voix égale.

Pour maintenir l'illusion que cela ne la touchait pas... Car l'inverse aurait été ridicule, pas vrai ?

-Je sais cela Monsieur. Je n'ai jamais douté... que vos sentiments pour moi n'ait été platonique. Je ne vous en aie pas voulue, et ne vous en voudrait jamais pour ce qui s'est passée... ça ne changera jamais... la profonde estime que j'ai pour vous.

Surpris, Severus leva les yeux et la fixa. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, si ce n'est un mince sourire... Mais ce dernier était en totale contradiction avec ses yeux qui semblait...

C'était étrange, il semblait triste mais paradoxalement, ils semblaient contenir autre chose...

Mais malheureusement, l'adolescente abaissa le regard avant qu'il ne puisse saisir ce que cela était exactement.

-Merci pour les potions... et bonne journée à vous Monsieur.

Sur ces mots, Emy sortie calmement de la salle des cachots, sans un regard en arrière. Ce n'est que lorsque la lourde porte de la salle fût refermé, et qu'elle fût quelque peu éloignée, que ces pas devinrent chancelant, n'ayant plus la force de faire semblant.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps c'était écouler depuis son départ, ni ne vit vraiment ou elle allait. Comme dans un état second, elle se rendit dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci avait pris une forme bien sinistre : la pièce était vide et sombre, seulement meublé d'un tapis noir et d'un miroir à pied.

Se laissant tomber à genoux devant, la jeune fille fixa son reflet blême un long moment.

« Je ne suis absolument pas attirée par vous, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement »...

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les refouler, tandis qu'elle eut un sourire amer... Après tout, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle était si...

L'adolescente risqua à nouveau un regard vers le miroir, avant de l'abaisser aussitôt, tandis qu'instinctivement la jeune fille se frotta les bras, comme pour se débarrasser d'une saleté persistante.

Elle s'en doutait pourtant... Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

A l'instant, Emy ferma les yeux, ne ressentait qu'une seule envie... mourir, pour que cette douleur cesse enfin.

Pour que son obscurité cesse enfin.

Elle fixa de nouveau son reflet dans les yeux, mais ne les abaissa pas cette fois, quand bien même elle ressentait un profond dégoût à ce regardé.

Non... Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi égoïste. Son heure viendrait bien assez tôt de toute façon. Elle devant pensée à Mila... à Harry. Ils avaient tous deux besoin d'elle.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêtés...

Pourtant... ce miroir était si fragile... Si tentant.

Non elle devait tenir.

Mais... elle avait si mal...

La douleur était telle, qu'Emy n'eût pas la force de rester comme à l'accoutumer silencieuse et fût secouer de profonds sanglots.

Ce reflet... la dégoûtait tellement.

En ce regardant, elle avait l'impression de revoir... de ressentir à nouveau... le contact hideux de ce monstre sur sa peau... de son odeur... Pas étonnant que Severus ne ressente rien pour elle... Personne ne ressentirait jamais quoi que ce soit pour elle... elle était beaucoup trop... sale.

Sa respiration devint erratique, et elle tenta de chasser ses obscurs souvenirs, en vain.

Prise d'une rage soudaine, l'adolescente leva le point et l'abattis de toutes ses forces contre la surface réfléchissante, qui se brisa en mille morceaux. De nombreux éclats se fichèrent dans sa chair, mais curieusement, la douleur ne fût pas aussi terrible que cela... Étrangement, cela lui provoqua au contraire un certain soulagement, la douleur physique la détournant de la douleur purement psychique. Emy soupira de soulagement, et ferma les yeux, perdant toute notion du temps. Était-elle en train de devenir folle à petit feu pour avoir ressentie le besoin de se blesser ?

Emy soupira à cette pensée. Peut-être bien...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Severus après être sûre que l'adolescente était déjà quelque peu éloigner, s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, ou il se laissa tomber.

Enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, l'homme réfléchissait. Ou du moins, tentait de le faire, chose peux facile au vue de la douleur qui le tenaillait. Il avait l'impression qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur et sa gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir, tant elle lui semblait assécher par la soif.

Il s'en voulait profondément... et était pour la première fois depuis longtemps terrifié. Ce qu'il avait dit à Emy pour ce justifier... sonnait pour lui terriblement creux, parce qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

L'homme frémit. Rien que de repensé à son contact... au goût de son sang, il se sentait se retransformé... Pourquoi ? Il avait certes bien des défauts, mais il n'avait jamais encore pensé être un pervers. Il avait l'âge d'être son père par Merlin ! Bon certes cela ne voulait plus rien dire depuis sa transformation, vu que son âge était immuable...

L'ex-mangemort se secoua. Il essayait de se convaincre de quoi là au juste ?

Et Lily... sa douce Lily... Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Que penserait-elle de lui ? Mais surtout, comment pouvait-il avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une affection autre qu'amicale pour sa fille alors qu'il l'aimait ?

Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça... Mais surtout de parler de son problème de contrôle à la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre, et à qui il faisait entièrement confiance.

A la hâte, l'homme écrivit un mot au directeur qu'il protégea magiquement pour que seul ce dernier puisse l'ouvrir, avant de lancer un patronus dans l'intention de le charger de sa correspondance... et l'ex-mangemort se figea.

Son patronus, contrairement à l'accoutumer, n'avait pas l'apparence d'une biche... Mais d'un chat.

Complètement dérouter, Severus hésita quelque instant. Pourquoi donc sa magie décidait-elle de faire des siennes maintenant ? Et pourquoi un chat ?

Le maître des cachots soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez devant l'image fantomatique et luminescence de cet étrange chat qui ne cessait de le fixée, sa tête penchant légèrement de côté.

Finalement, l'homme céda, et chargea l'apparition de transportée la lettre à son destinataire. Il le regarda s'éloigner dans un mélange de perplexité et de lassitude. Albus allait lui faire un véritable interrogatoire lorsqu'il reviendrait...

Severus se secoua. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour de telle broutille... Il devait partir chez Erwan et Gabriel au plus vite. Seul Erwan... pourrait l'aider, ayant peut-être la réponse à ces questions. Après tout, ce dernier était vampire depuis bien plus longtemps que lui...

A la hâte, le maître des cachots appela son manteau à l'aide d'un accio, avant de l'enfiler et de rabattre le capuchon sur son visage. En effet, l'homme avait parfaitement conscience que son apparence n'avait pas tout à fait reprise son aspect normal, s'étant étrangement... quelque peu retransformé après de départ d'Emy. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de créer un vent de panique au sein de Poudlard, surtout depuis le retour du Lords.

L'ex-mangemort ne prit pas la peine de préparer le moindre bagage. En effet, il ne savait pas si la perte de contrôle qu'il ressentait était telle qu'il pouvait attaquer les adolescents du château... mais dans le doute, l'homme préférait ne pas s'attarder. De toute façon, Erwan avait un elfe de maison qui pouvait tout à fait retourner à Poudlard pour lui ramener des affaires alors... Autant ne pas prendre de risque et partir maintenant. Vue qu'on était samedi et qu'il était à peine 10h, la plupart des élèves étaient dans leurs dortoir ou dans la grande salle, et dans le parc ou la bibliothèque pour les plus matinale… il aurait peu de chance d'en croiser.

Néanmoins, il prit quelque instant pour sécuriser la porte menant à ces appartements... On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Une fois la sécurité mise en place, Severus se précipita dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure de la journée, marchant à la hâte en direction du parc de Poudlard, lorsqu'il percuta soudainement quelqu'un.

-Oh... Désolée je ne vous aviez pas vue... prononça aussitôt une voix horriblement familière.

Severus poussa un profond soupire d'exaspération. Par salazard... il arpentait ses couloirs au moins une vingtaine de fois par jour, et il était rare qu'il croise qui que ce soit, un samedi de surcroit et encore moins qu'on lui rentre dedans. Comme par hasard, l'un des seuls moments depuis le début de sa carrière d'enseignant ou il ne souhaitait vraiment croisée personne, non seulement cela arrivait, mais avec Lupin de surcroît. Merlin avait décidément une dent contre lui, cela n'était pas possible autrement.

-Lupin... Je te retournerais bien l'amabilité... si seulement je le pensais. Maintenant, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

-Severus ! Attends ! S'exclama le loup-garou, profondément exaspéré en lui barrant le chemin. Maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de te voir devant moi, tu vas m'accorder une minute et même plus ! Tu n'as pas répondue à mes lettres au sujet d'Emy !

Sous son capuchon, l'ex-mangemort le toisa froidement. Etait-il sérieux ? Ne voyait-il pas que le moment était vraiment inapproprié pour sa petite scène ?

-Oh... t'aurais-je brisé le cœur ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je n'ouvre pas le courrier des crétins.

-Et comment voulais-tu que je te demande ses informations ? Tu passes ton temps à m'éviter ! Même la potion Tue-Loup tu ne me la donne plus toi-même, c'est un elfe de maison qui me l'apporte !

-Et alors ? Estime-toi déjà reconnaissant Lupin que j'accepte de te la faire ! Je ne vais pas en plus te donner la becqué ! Maintenant laisse-moi passer...

-S'il te plaît Severus... Elle refuse catégoriquement de me parler, elle m'évite depuis que j'ai essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez... Et je m'inquiète énormément pour elle.

A ces mots, Severus sentie son vampire s'agiter de plus belle, dans une vague de protestation possessive.

-Et ça t'étonne ?

-Je sais... J'ai été idiot de croire qu'elle réagirait comme Harry... et d'avoir été aussi peu fin, lourd et j'en passe. Tu m'as rabâche assez la chose.

Severus soupira, avant de lancer d'une voix lasse :

-J'ai appris certaine chose... Mais je ne peux pas te les dire Lupin. Pas sans son autorisation. Je ne veux pas brisé la fragile confiance que j'ai réussie à obtenir d'elle. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ton inquiétude pour ses blessures étaient fonder et que ce n'étaient pas des plaies accidentelles. Mais comme tu as sûrement dû le sentir ses derniers jours, ses plaies son guéris, je m'en suis assuré. Maintenant, dégage !

-Je... tu es encore plus exécrable que d'habitude ! Et pourquoi cette tenue ? demanda le loup, partagée entre la reconnaissance, la colère et la curiosité.

Severus serra les points d'exaspération. Maudit soit les gryffondor et leur saleté de curiosité maladive !

A bout, le maître des cachots abaissa son capuchon, avant de voir le professeur de défense pâlir de manière vertigineuse.

-Maintenant que tu as ta réponse... bouge Lupin !

-Severus mais... que s'est-il passé ?

-Pas maintenant Lupin ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je n'ai attaqué personne pour le moment.

Ce dernier le regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de perplexité. Quoi qu'en dise son collègue, il y avait forcément eut quelque chose... sinon justement, il ne serait pas transformée. Il mourrait d'envie de le questionner plus en avant sur le pourquoi du comment, mais pour l'heure, il préféra lui céder le passage. Si Severus ressentait le besoin urgent de partir, c'était du sérieux car s'il y a bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait reprocher à l'homme, c'était qu'il savait reconnaître le danger. Néanmoins, bien qu'il ne fût pas très proche de son collègue, Remus s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne connaissait que trop ce sentiment d'humiliation et d'impuissance à ne pouvoir contrôler son corps lorsque le monstre décidait de ce réveillé... Mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que l'homme puisse se confier à lui. Après tout, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais personnellement persécuté durant sa scolarité, il n'avait néanmoins pas fait grand-chose pour y mettre un terme, alors qu'il en aurait eu le pouvoir de l'aider... il était aussi fautif que James et Sirius, peut-être même plus. Il savait que Severus lui en voulait encore, et lui en voudrait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est pourquoi il se contenta seulement de lui serrer brièvement l'épaule.

-Si tu as besoin de... quoi que ce soit Severus...

-Je ferais signe à un elfe. Rétorqua sarcastiquement ce dernier, avant de s'écarter brusquement, et de partir si vite que cette fois, le loup-garou fut incapable de le retenir.

Il soupira, fatigué et préoccuper. Fatigué, parce que la pleine lune était passée il y a peu, et que depuis... que … Patmol était... n'était plus là, il n'arrivait plus à entrer dans leur chambre... et dormais depuis chaque nuit dans son canapé ou dans son bureau. Préoccuper... car Emy refusait depuis leur dernière entrevue de le voir ou de lui parler, sauf si cela était nécessaire. Il avait bien tenté de questionner Harry, mais ce dernier, à part le fait que lui aussi se doutait de quelque chose de bizarre dans le passée de sa sœur, ne lui avait rien appris.

Le professeur soupira. Il n'avait jamais été douée avec les gens... il avait toujours été trop maladroit et effacer. Sirius... lui aurait sûrement su comment parler à Emy, lui qui avait le don de pouvoir cerner facilement le caractère des gens en générale...

Les épaules basses, l'homme s'en alla de son côté, rejoignant son bureau dans le but de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit en se noyant dans ses copies.

* * *

Harry de son côté, soupirait de manière exaspéré et inquiète, tandis qu'il fixait pour la énième fois la porte de la grande salle qui laissait passée plusieurs élèves... mais pas sa sœur.

Elle ne viendrait sûrement pas encore manger ce matin... Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Emy ne mangeait pas assez... et il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe malade à ce rythme. Mais, si jamais il lui apportait de la nourriture, comme il avait déjà essayé, elle se contenterait de soupirer de lassitude sans y toucher. De plus, Hermione était étrange ce matin... comme si elle était préoccupée par quelque chose... De ce fait, Ron était totalement absorbée par elle, ce qui était compréhensible vue qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Seul Drago, assis à côté de lui, semblait également s'inquiéter de son absence.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au serpentard. Depuis... qu'il s'autorisait à le regarder plus attentivement, le gryffondore avait remarqué que Drago semblait lui aussi... fatigué et préoccuper par quelque chose.

Harry s'inquiétait également pour lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait travailler le blond serpentard à ce point, lui qui avait tout pour lui ? Etait-ce à cause de Voldemort ?

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de prendre son petit-déjeuner, les hiboux firent leurs entrés comme à leurs habitudes, l'un d'eux déposant un exemplaire de la gazette devant lui. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement lire ce torchon mais c'était encore le meilleur moyen d'avoir une idée des informations officiels et que le point de vue du sorciers lambda de base, ainsi que la stratégie du ministère sur divers sujets d'actualité, comme le retour de Voldemort par exemple.

Mais lorsqu'il vit la première page du journal, il se figea. Sur cette dernière, s'étendait une photo de lui et d'Emy... une photo du moment où elle avait laissée échapper une partie de sa magie lorsque Crivey et d'autre s'étaient jeter sur eux, avec en titre « La mystérieuse sœur du survivant est-elle dangereuse ? ».

L'ouvrant, il parcourue aussi rapidement que possible le journal dont la quasi-totalité leurs étaient consacré, Drago se rapprochant de lui pour pouvoir lire en même temps. Pour l'essentielle, le journal disait qu'Emy et lui avait tous deux été attaquer par le lord, qu'il avait tout deux survécu... évoquait l'étrange manière dont elle avait été cacher toute ses années, la question du pourquoi du comment... mais surtout... l'article évoquait l'hypothèse qu'Emy était potentiellement dangereuse au vue de ses pouvoirs magiques très développer, avant de sortir une théorie complètement stupide disant que lors d'une naissance de jumeaux, il y en avait toujours un des deux qui étaient maléfique.

Il sentit la colère l'envahir. Ses … abruties du ministère essayait de faire passer sa sœur pour une sorcière noir ! Mais pour quelle raison ?

Le gryffondor allait refermer le journal, lorsqu'une main pâle et fine le stoppa. Harry se sentit rougir, tandis que son cœur rata un battement néanmoins il se concentra de nouveau, et remarqua quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque-là : un article sur Emy, qui concernait sa famille adoptive... son passée.

Le survivant lu avec une attention particulière l'article, appréhendant quelque peu le contenu de ce dernier.

_Pourquoi Emy Potter, alias Emy Rosen, a-t-elle été caché toute ses années ? Est-elle un danger pour notre sauveur ? Point de vue sur ses parents. _

_Emy Potter, qui comme vous le savez a été recueillie par une moldue, avant d'être adopter également par un sorcier ayant épousée cette dernière, à vécue toute sa vie en France à leur côté (pour plus d'information sur sa biographie, voir page 1). Alors, qui mieux que ses parents adoptifs pour nous renseigner à son sujet ? _

_Ainsi, après de nombreuses recherches, c'est avec joie que nous avons pu interroger le couple Rosen, dont vous pouvez voir une photo en page 15. _

_Leur maison, située dans un petit quartier tranquille de Londres, à l'air coquette et accueillante. On imagine aisément une petite vie de famille tranquille et sans histoire... et pourtant... _

_« Elle a toujours eu l'air bizarre cette gamine » nous disait une voisine moldue, une certaine Mrs Willo. « Elle ne jouait jamais avec les autres enfants, ne parlait jamais à personne, ou à peine. Cette petite... il y a quelque chose de pas net chez elle, moi je vous le dit... M'étonnerait pas que ce soit elle qui ait tué mon chat, bizarre qu'elle ait ». _

_Intrigué, nous avons ensuite parlé à sa mère, Mrs Rosen, lui demandant de plus ample précisions sur sa fille, et sur si celle-ci c'était déjà montrer étrange avec eux. _

_« Emy a toujours été étrange... au début je ne savais pas pourquoi beaucoup de chose bizarre et inexplicable avait lieu autour d'elle... maintenant je sais que c'est parce qu'elle est comme vous et mon tendre Stephen. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'en a fait prendre conscience... c'est un homme formidable... mais malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant d'Emy. C'est mon enfant... de cœur et non de sang certes, mais il n'empêche... qu'elle a toujours été une personne extrêmement égoïste et hautaine. Elle se pense supérieur à tout, ça se voit sur son visage. Heureusement que Stephen est là... je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans lui... car moi j'ai dû mal à la comprendre... heureusement que j'ai Mila ! Avec elle, c'est beaucoup plus simple... »_

_Ainsi, il semblerait que tout ne soit pas irréprochable chez la sœur de notre héro nationale... mais étant donné que Mrs Rosen est une moldue, et que ces derniers sont facilement impressionnable et effrayer par notre magie, nous avons ensuite tenue à avoir la version de son père adoptif, Mr Rosen. _

_« Si Emy est maléfique... ? Allons... Emy est une personne très docile et douce. C'est vrai que quelque fois elle est difficile mais... je l'aime. C'est vrai que j'ai été très blessé du fait qu'elle ait choisie de renier mon nom pour celui de Potter au moment même où elle a su ses véritables origines, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je peux comprendre que la jeunesse aime la célébrité... et puis je la connais : elle saura bien ce faire pardonner la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons. »_

_Ce témoigne nous a beaucoup ému autant qu'il nous à interpeller. Si le doute subsiste quant à la nature dangereuse de Miss Rosen nouvellement Potter, il n'en reste pas moins que visiblement, c'est une jeune femme pour le moins vénale et avide des projecteurs. _

Dégoûter, Harry tourna la page, pour tomber sur ladite photo cité. On pouvait y voir une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, ni jolie ni laide, avec des cheveux mi- long blond foncé et des yeux marrons, dont le visage ne laissait filtrée aucune émotion. Une petite fille, qui devait être Mila, était près d'elle. L'enfant avait de long cheveux cuivré, et de beaux yeux ambrés... Elle était plutôt mimi. Harry comprenait aisément pourquoi Emy ressentait sans cesse le besoin de la protéger... On aurait dit une poupée.

Mais le gryffondore ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur sa « rivale » son attention se reportant bien vite sur l'homme présent sur le cliché. Ce dernier, la quarantaine passée, semblait très grand et était séduisant... et avait les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux que l'enfant. Néanmoins... il se dégageait de lui une impression étrange...

Harry déglutie. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que le père de sa sœur lui faisait mauvaise impression. Ses propos... semblaient à double sens, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait. Depuis quand Emy était docile... et … douce ? Et le sourire qu'il avait sur cette photo... il semblait amusé... comme s'il savourait seul une plaisanterie...

Son sourire lui semblait malsain.

Drago à ces côtés, se sentait perdre peu à peu ses couleurs au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait l'article par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Si le griffond n'avait pas su voir le sens caché des paroles de l'homme, le serpentard lui les avait parfaitement saisis... et avait envie de vomir. Cet homme était abject... et sa femme semblait l'être tout autant. Mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait surtout, c'était le fait que cette caricature d'être humain avait sous-entendue qu'Emy reviendrait vers lui. Hors cela était impossible, du moins pas par la volonté de celle-ci. Allait-il lui tendre un piège pour l'obliger à retourner vers lui ? Après tout, il pourrait faire cela sans le moindre problème, ayant toute les cartes en mains : personnes hormis lui ne savait la vérité, Dumbledore le prenait pour un sain et surtout... ce … pédophile... ce pervers... avait Mila. Et si Drago était bien sûre d'une chose, c'était que si l'enfant était menacer, la jeune fille n'hésiterait pas l'ombre d'un instant à lui porter secourt, peu importe les risques...

Il jeta un œil vers Potter, qui ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état que lui à cette lecture indigeste... et encore, il n'était au courant de rien. Pourtant, il faudrait qu'il sache... pour pouvoir la protéger, mais aussi et surtout parce que la jeune française avait cruellement besoin de soutient. Mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de lui révéler cet horrible secret. La confiance de la jeune fille était quelque chose de sacrée qu'il ne voulait pas brisée. Il y tenait trop... et elle-même avait besoin d'apprendre à faire confiance. S'il la trahissait... le serpentard avait peur qu'elle soit définitivement incapable de se lier avec qui que ce soit...

-Il ne faut pas qu'Emy lise ce... cette ineptie.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Potter... Mais je doute qu'elle puisse y échapper.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui y a d'écrit ? Demanda Ron, tandis qu'Hermione semblait se reconnecter au moment présent.

Pour toute réponse, Harry leur tendis son journal.

Il pouvait déjà sentir certain regard se poser sur lui et entendre des chuchotements commencer à s'élever... le gryffondore savait pertinemment que ces derniers seraient de plus en plus fort au fil des heures...

Le survivant serra les poings avant de se lever. Il avait fallait qu'il parle à Crivey, à Dumbledore... mais pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Qu'il trouve sa sœur...

Drago en le voyant faire, suivit son mouvement, mais pris soin d'arracher le journal de la poigne de Weasley avant de se précipité à la suite d'Harry. Contrairement à ce dernier, il trouvait stupide l'idée de lui cacher l'article, car de toute façon, cela serait impossible... alors le mieux était au contraire de lui en parler ensemble, loin des regards indiscrets et en toute sécurité.

Ron, face à l'arracher brusque du journal par le serpentard, amorça un mouvement pour ce lever, mais fût vite rassit par une Hermione plus soucieuse que jamais.

-Non Ron... laisse Harry. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul.

-Et Malfoy alors ?

-C'est... le meilleur ami d'Emy. C'est normal qu'il aide Harry à la chercher.

-Mais on est aussi ses amis !

-Oui... mais on n'est pas aussi proche qu'eux d'elle. Tu le sais... et je pense qu'au vue de ce qu'on a lu, elle voudrait ce confier... elle aura besoin de ce confier... et nous ne ferons que la gêné...

Le jeune homme se radoucit.

-Oui... tu as raison... c'est juste... j'aimerais bien qu'on se rapproche... c'est la sœur d'Harry après tout. Mais elle est tellement sur la défensive...

Hermione eut un mince sourire triste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis ce matin ?

-Je... j'ai eu une discussion avec Emy... mais je préfère t'en parler en même temps qu'Harry si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

-Pas de problème, tant que je ne suis pas exclue. Mais... est-ce que c'est grave ? Tu as l'air pas bien...

-Oui ce que j'ai appris est... préoccupant. Et en lisant cette article... ça m'a bouleversé que des gens du ministère ose faire sa... mais ses parents... ce qu'ils ont dit... je ne sais pas... j'ai vraiment une mauvaise impression.

Le rouquin soupira, avant de prendre doucement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

-Pour tout t'avouer... moi aussi.

-Potter ! Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

-Je vais chercher Emy.

-Donc tu sais où elle est ?

-Non

-... tu te fous de ma gueule Potter ? T'as vue la superficie du château ? Si tu cherches au petit bonheur la chance, on est encore la dans trois siècles ! S'exclama Drago, courant presque pour rattraper le jeune homme.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton aide que je sache ! Et de toute façon j'ai un objet qui me permet de la retrouver alors ne t'en fais pas. Laisse-moi !

-Bordel Potter !

Exaspéré, Drago accéléra la cadence et, dès qu'il put agripper l'épaule du gryffond, il usa de toute sa force pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ?!

-La question est plutôt de savoir ce que toi tu fais Potter ? Tu comptes vraiment voir Emy dans cet état ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?!

-Que tu devrais te calmer avant de la voir, ou tu pourrais ne pas réagir comme il faut avec elle ! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle et que tu es furieux... Tu crois que je ne le suis pas ? Seulement il faut que tu gardes la tête froide Potter !

Ce dernier le fixa un long moment, bouillonnant de rage, avant que celle-ci ne le quitte peu à peu, ce laissant aller contre le mur de pierre.

-Tu as raison... Excuse-moi... mais comment fais-tu pour contenir autant tes émotions dans ce cas ?

-Disons que j'ai de l'expérience... Chez les sang-pur, c'est une question de survit que d'apprendre à ce contenir...

Le blond serpentard le relâcha à regret. Il avait aimé le plaquer ainsi contre un mur...

Non... il ne devait surtout pas avoir des pensées lubriques à ce moment précis.

-Tu devrais attendre un peu avant de la retrouver... si elle n'est pas venue au petit-déjeuner, c'est qu'elle doit être occupée. Attends ce midi : si elle n'est toujours pas là, alors on ira la trouver.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi en attendant ? Un tricot ?

-Non, t'occuper l'esprit serait déjà pas mal... Sa te dirais de marcher un peu dans le parc ? Demanda Drago, d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante, alors qu'en vérité il avait l'impression de s'être jeter du haut d'une falaise.

De son côté, Harry resta de longue minute figé de stupeur. Drago venait-il vraiment de lui demander de passée du temps avec lui ? Puis, lorsqu'il réalisa au vue du regard de plus en plus assombrie par la colère du serpentard que cette proposition n'était pas une blague, le gryffondor se mordit les lèvres, avant de passée brièvement sa main dans ses cheveux pour masqué son trouble.

-Oh j'oubliais... c'est vrai que le grand survivant...

-J'accepte, rétorqua Harry en lui coupant la parole, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

Il vit avec un certain amusement le serpentard perdre sa colère d'un seul coup, totalement décontenancé, avant de se mettre à rougir.

-Quoi ?

-J'accepte j'ai dit, alors pas la peine de t'énerver ainsi. Après tout, je n'ai rien à y perdre...

-Si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve Potter, alors commence déjà par ne pas faire attendre un temps infini ta réponse quand on te demande quelque chose. Même Crabbe est plus vif à ce niveau. Dit le blond serpentard, avant de commencer à marcher.

Harry le suivit, un petit sourire amusé scotché au visage.

-Tu me vexe là... je n'ai pas été si lent...

-Oh que si Potter.

-Dis-moi... Je pense qu'on peut s'accorder sur le fait que nous ne sommes plus ennemis toi et moi ?

-Bien obliger, vu que ta sœur est mon amie. Je doute qu'elle me laisse en vie si je m'en prends à son frère chéri.

-On devrait alors... essayer d'être ami non ?

Le serpentard tressaillie, blessé. Ce n'était pas son amitié qu'il voulait lui... Et était-ce vraiment le cas pour Harry ? Ou alors il éprouvait effectivement un faible pour lui comme lui avait dit Emy, mais voulait y aller par étape ?

-On n'est pas au pays des fées Potter. Tout le monde ne peut s'entendre avec tout le monde... et ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur et moi sommes ami que tu dois te sentir obliger de m'apprécier.

Quelque seconde passèrent dans le plus grand silence, tandis que les deux adolescents arrivèrent enfin à l'extérieur du château.

-Mais... je ne me sens obliger de rien. Je t'apprécie sincèrement Drago... et j'ai découvert une facette de toi grâce à Emy qui... bref. Alors ? Ami ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

La scène rappelait étrangement au blond le premier jour de la première année de leur scolarité. Tant de temps avait passée depuis...

-Tu me plagie là où je rêve ?

-C'est vrai que moi aussi sa me rappelle... cette fois-là. Alors ?

-Ok... on verra si sa durera. Mais il faut qu'on discute justement de ce jour-là, si tu veux bien.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient...

Ainsi, Drago s'avança et, plantant son regard gris dans celui émeraude de son vis-à-vis, serra la main de ce dernier. Le blond pris soin de détourner le regard, pour ne pas que le brun ne remarque son trouble...

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. En effet, ce n'était pas de l'amitié que le survivant ressentait pour le descendant Malfoy, loin de là. Seulement, il voulait le connaître plus avant... et l'adolescent avait toujours également cette peur d'être rejeter... alors il préférait y aller par étape. Mais lorsqu'il sentie cette main fine dans la sienne... l'adolescent ne pût s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres, gêner de sentir son rythme cardiaque augmenter de manière vive à son contact.

Et pour la première fois, les deux jeunes gens eurent une vraie discussion.

-Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas me dire Potter pourquoi tu m'as ce jour-là envoyé boulet comme un veracrasse devant la totalité de notre promotion ? Demanda le serpentard dont la vexation et la rancune était clairement audible dans sa voix. En effet, malgré ce que lui avait dit Emy, le descendant Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir encore au gryffond... ressentant encore comme si cela avait été hier la brûlure amère de l'humiliation.

-Alors déjà premièrement, si on est vraiment ami à présent, on s'appelle par nos prénoms... Drago. Et deuxièmement... tu te poses vraiment la question ? Tu te souviens comment tu as été avec moi chez Madame Guipure ? Comment ensuite quand tu as appris qui j'étais comment tu as changé de comportement, tout en étant au passage extrêmement abject avec le seul ami que je m'étais fait ?

-Tu n'es pas un gryffondor pour rien... tu crois vraiment que si j'étais aussi prétentieux et imbue de moi, je t'aurais demandée ton amitié devant tout ce monde ? Si j'étais vraiment comme ça, je l'aurais considérée comme allant de soi et je ne t'aurais rien demandée ! Quant à notre rencontre sur le chemin de traverse... et Wersley... j'y étais en quelque sorte obligée.

-Obligée ? Répéta Harry, surpris. En effet, le survivant c'était attendue à tout, sauf à cela en guise d'explication.

-Oui... car chez Madame Guipure, il y avait ma mère... Et à Poudlard, il y a les enfants des autres mangemorts... répéta le blond serpentard, ces yeux s'assombrissant.

Le survivant compris tout de suite le sous-entendue de l'adolescent, et son cœur se serra. Oui... c'est vrai que vue sous cet angle, c'était... curieux qu'il ait agis ainsi en effet, de demandée son amitié comme ça... et effectivement cela pouvait expliquer ces réactions insultantes.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir voulue de mon amitié ? Ça n'a pas été mal vu ?

Il eut un silence, pendant lequel le serpentard hésita sur la réponse à fournir. Devait-il vraiment lui dire la vérité, et avouée qu'il avait été fascinée par ses yeux dès leurs rencontre ? Admiratif ensuite lorsqu'il a su qui il était ? Devait-il également avouée que pour s'être comportée ainsi avec l'ennemi et de surcroit avoir fait rendre ridicule le nom Malfoy, il avait été sévèrement battue, avant d'être laissée à son sort dans les cachots pendant trois longue journée? Ou bien l'édulcoré un peu ?

-Parce que tu m'intriguais… puis oui ça a été très mal vue... et mon père a été furieux. Mais bon, j'ai été punis et sa s'est arrêté là.

-Oh... tu as du ranger ta chambre sans elfe de maison pour t'aider ? Rétorqua le brun, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, qui fondit bien vite en voyant le visage du serpentard se durcir, et ses yeux devenir presque noir sous la colère.

-Ce n'est pas ce genre de punition qu'affectionne mon père Potter... j'ai été enfermé dans les cachots durant trois jours.

-Oh... je... je suis désolée Drago... je voulais juste te taquiner, je ne savais pas. Répondit le brun, la gorge serrée. Il s'en voulait à présent. Bien que Lucius Malfoy ait été un mangemort et une personne assez hautaine, l'adolescent avait pensé que l'homme eut au moins été humain avec son propre enfant.

-Et bien maintenant tu sais, et tu sauras que le système éducatif de mon père n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie pour moi. Tu ne feras plus cette erreur et c'est tout.

-Je comprends mieux... pourquoi tu t'es montré si horrible après. Tu as dû vraiment m'en vouloir... non ?

Le serpentard tourna son regard vers le lac qui se rapprochaient d'eux au fur et à mesure de leurs avancées, pour ne pas croisé le regard vert de son vis-à-vis, et ainsi cacher son trouble.

-Au début oui. Et puis... après c'était plus parce que j'aimais bien te faire chier, rétorqua-t-il, s'empêchant à grand peine d'ajouter que c'était également une manière pour lui d'attiré son attention... d'exister à ses yeux, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Il valait mieux être haie que d'être transparent. Car au moins lorsqu'on est détesté, on existe malgré tout.

-Tu aimais bien... me faire chier ? Répéta le brun, totalement abasourdit.

Drago eut un léger sourire en coin : il était vraiment craquant avec cet air ébahie...

-Oui... Tu es tellement prévisible Po... Harry. C'était amusant, je n'avais qu'à lancer une petite pique pour que tu sortes de tes gonds...

-Parce que toi, tu ne sors jamais de tes gonds ?

-Pas aussi facilement... Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es toujours enclin à penser que direct on en veut à ta célébrité ? Parce qu'au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis déjà assez célèbre moi-même pour n'en avoir strictement rien à foutre.

-Vraiment ?

A cette réponse, Drago le regarda, atterrer devant cette ignorance qui trahissait le manque cruelle de connaissance du griffond sur le monde sorcier. Ainsi Emy avait raison… Harry n'avait vraiment aucune connaissance de la célébrité de la famille Malfoy.

-Je suis l'unique descendant de la famille Malfoy, l'une des familles de sorciers les plus riches du monde... Sans compter sur le fait que nous sommes des sang-pur. Je suis connue par pratiquement toute les familles de sorcières les plus influentes du monde... et harceler de ce fait par des dizaines de demande en mariage depuis ma naissance.

A cette révélation, le survivant se figea de stupeur, tandis qu'une certaine jalousie s'installait.

-Tant que sa... ? Mais... tu... depuis ta naissance ?

-Dans les familles de sang pur traditionnaliste comme la mienne, les unions sont choisies par les parents comme au moyen-âge. Ma mère a été fiancée à mon père par exemple à ses 5 ans, et là épousée dès sa majorité.

-Qu… Quoi ! Mais... et toi ?

-Moi ? Oh rien n'est décidé... il hésite entre Parkinson et une fille qui vient d'une illustre famille d'écosse... Mais je ne compte pas suivre leur décision quant à ma vie sentimentale... pas plus que pour ce qui concerne mon embauche chez les mangemorts...

-Pourquoi ? L'autre fille est aussi moche que Pansy ?

-Non, elle est plutôt mignonne... mais il y a deux choses qui font que je m'y oppose catégoriquement.

-Ah... et quoi ?

Harry serra les dents, faisait son possible pour garder un ton égal malgré ce sentiment de jalousie mêlé de tristesse qu'il ressentait face à ce qu'avait dit le serpentard. Mignonne... Emy c'était trompée... Drago... il aimait les femmes.

De son côté, le serpentard ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le changement d'humeur de son vis-à-vis, quand bien même il faisait de gros effort pour le cacher. Alors... Emy disait vrai ?

Inspirant profondément, le prince des serpentards décida de lui avouer son homosexualité. Ainsi, cela enlèverait tout doute éventuel chez le brun, et lui permettrait peut-être...

Il déglutie péniblement, sentant ses mains devenir moite.

-Premièrement, le choix imposé. Je n'accepte pas que l'on me dicte ma vie, j'ai bien trop de fierté pour cela... et enfin... le fait que ce soit des femmes coinces totalement, dans la... la mesure où j'aime les hommes...

A peine acheva-t-il sa phrase, que Drago ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un regard anxieux à l'adolescent... Avant de partir dans un rire nerveux. La tronche du survivant en ce moment précis valait bien un bon paquet de gallion...

-Et ben... On dirait que ta vue un magyar à pointe en tutu.

-Tu... tu...

-Oui Potter, en tutu...

-Non ! Mais … heu... comment ?

-Comment on fait entre deux hommes pour... ? Bon je connais la théorie seulement mais alors en gros, l'un des mecs met...

-Nooooon ! Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Je … je veux dire... comment... heu... bafouilla un Harry aussi rouge qu'un souaffle, ne sachant plus à quel mage se vouer.

Drago était gay... Drago était gay ! Il se sentait à la fois euphorique et choqué. Et ce qu'il venait de dire...

Le rire clair du blond le rendit plus rouge encore, bien que paradoxalement son affolement retomba d'un seul coup tel un soufflet, ayant peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une blague.

-Haha Potter... heu... haha... Harry... tu es tellement drôle.

-C'était une blague c'est ça ?

-Non... je suis vraiment gay... purée si tu voyais ta tête...

-Oui et bien désolée mais apprendre dans la même journée que non seulement tu es gay mais qu'en plus tu es vierge, il y a de quoi en perdre ses mots !

-Quoi tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que je suis une pute ?! S'exclama Drago en se refermant.

-Non ! Mais... tu as une réputation de don juan…

Drago soupira... cette fameuse « réputation ».

-Elle est fausse. Je n'ai couché qu'avec trois filles quand j'avais 15 ans car j'avais des doutes sur ma sexualité... et comme tu vois je n'en ait plus. C'est Zambini et Nott qui m'ont inventée cette réputation pour me protéger. Bon alors maintenant que j'ai répondue à tes questions, si tu répondais à la mienne ?

Harry se tendis, appréhendant de se confier au serpentard... Mais après tout, ce dernier avait bien eu le courage de lui confier quelque chose d'aussi personnel que ces préférences sexuels... il aurait l'air bien fin s'il n'en faisait pas de même, d'autant plus que le courage était la devise de SA maison.

-Bah... depuis la mort de mes parents je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante... des moldus qui déteste les sorciers presque autant que les mangemorts détestent les moldues. Ils m'ont toujours... rabaissée. Répondit le brun, se reprenant juste à temps pour s'empêcher d'avouer qu'il avait été également battu. Après tout... il était le sauveur non ? Un sauveur... censé sauver le monde du plus puissant des mages noirs de ce siècle... qui se faisait battre presque à mort par des moldues, cela faisait... tâche dans le tableau.

-A cause de sa... continua le brun, j'ai longtemps cru que je ne méritais pas d'être aimé. Que je n'étais qu'un monstre vue qu'ils m'appelaient comme sa depuis tout petit. Et puis... je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Sa a été le plus beau jour de ma vie... mais également l'un des plus douloureux.

Le gryffondor soupira, avant de reprendre sous le regard plus qu'intriguée du serpentard :

-D'un seul coup... les gens s'intéressait à moi. Voulais être mon ami... moi qui avais toujours été seul. Me parler... et m'admirer. J'étais gêné de cette attention soudaine... puis blesser, car j'ai bien vite compris que ce n'était pas moi une fois encore que l'on voyait. C'était... le héros. Mais pas moi… encore une fois.

Drago sentit sa gorge se nouer fasse à l'émotion qui le saisissait aux paroles d'Harry. Merlin... il n'avait jamais pensée que le survivait ait été... si seul. Même lui, malgré son enfance qui avait été loin d'être des plus roses, avait tout de même eu... Nouki, son elfe et par la suite Blaise et Théodore pour le soutenir.

-Et bien sa tombe bien... parce que moi je me sens d'humeur curieuse, et j'aimerais bien découvrir Harry Potter, adolescent gryffondore de 17 ans légèrement impulsif.

Ce dernier rougi, avant de murmurer :

-Sa tombe bien, la curiosité propre à ma maison me pousse à trouver par quel mystère un serpentard du nom de Drago Malfoy peut-il se montrer si foutrement ambivalent...

Pour toute réponse, le blond eut un sourire.

Harry quant à lui, jeta un œil au journal, et son visage s'assombrie.

-Ces foutus connards de journaliste ne me laisse jamais en paix... et maintenant, il s'en prenne à elle.

-Emy est forte. Et surtout... on est là pour elle. Du moment que tu ne crois pas à ses inepties...

-Loin de là... mais je m'inquiète pour elle... De plus en plus. Depuis que notre lien c'est un peu consolider... il m'arrive de ressentir ces émotions de temps à autre. Mais elle je ne pense pas qu'elle ressente les miennes... pas autant.

-C'est normal. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es beaucoup plus ouvert qu'elle pour l'avancée de votre relation. Ça doit jouer.

-Sûrement mais... la majorité des fois ou je ressens ses émotions... c'est... horrible Drago. Ce n'est que de la tristesse et de la douleur, de l'angoisse... C'est pour ça que d'une certaine façon, j'ai été soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle t'en a parlé ?

-Oui mais elle ne m'a pas dit qui c'était...

-Et … est-ce que tu connais l'origine de... sa peur ?

Drago se tritura les mais, gênée. Pesant le pour et le contre, avant de répondre :

-Je ne vais pas te mentir... oui. Mais je ne peux rien te dire car je ne veux pas brisé sa confiance... et je pense que c'est à elle de le faire.

-Elle te fait plus confiance à toi qu'à moi... dit le survivant avec une pointe de jalousie.

-Non... c'est juste que tu es sur un piédestal pour elle par apport à moi, même si elle ne s'en rends pas compte... et de ce fait, je pense qu'elle est terrifié par ta potentiel réaction si jamais tu apprenais ce qu'elle cache. Souvent, les gens ne se confient pas à leur famille parce qu'ils ont peur de les décevoir.

-Peut-être... mais sa m'inquiète d'autant plus...

Soudain, Harry sentie une profonde douleur... désespoir l'envahir tout entier, et il se mit à trembler de froid tandis qu'il se pliait en deux sous la douleur... Emy...

La panique l'envahie tout entière... Emy...

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Emy... il faut la trouvée. Vite !

-D'accord... mais comment ?

Péniblement, le brun se redressa et sortie de sa poche un parchemin qui semblait vierge.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! S'exclama l'adolescent en pointant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, le serpentard vit avec surprise le parchemin se remplir, dessinant un plan du château de Poudlard, ou des milliers de petite point accompagner d'étiquette ce mouvait. Par Merlin, mais comment se faisait-il qu'un telle objet existait ? Et surtout comment était-il entrer en possession du gryffonds ?

-Localise Emy Potter ! S'exclama le brun, repointant sa baguette vers la carte.

Presque aussitôt, toutes les étiquettes s'effacèrent, n'en laissant qu'une... celle d'Emy.

Se lançant un regard entendu, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à marcher au plus vite en direction de la jeune fille, une boule d'appréhension leur tordant l'estomac.

Les deux adolescents coururent un long moment à travers les couloirs, croisant çà et là le regard surpris d'élèves se rendant à la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment... il espérait que sa sœur n'ait fait aucune bêtise...

Arriver devant le couloir menant à la salle sur demande, les deux adolescents prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Attends Harry... Ne me dis pas qu'elle est dans la salle sur demande !

-Tu connais cette salle toi ? Alors pourquoi en cinquième année... ?

-Pourquoi je ne vous aie pas démasqué tout de suite ? Parce que de un, je n'ai pas devinée tout de suite ce que vous demandiez à la salle... et enfin parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Ombrage vous trouve. Ce n'est pas parce que je faisais partie de sa brigade que j'en étais heureux... C'est père qui m'obligeait à y être, et je devais par la suite faire semblant devant les autres... Bon même si j'en profitais parfois certes mais que veux-tu je ne suis qu'un humain avec ses faiblesses. Mais pour revenir à Emy : comment compte tu la rejoindre ? On ne s'est pas ce qu'elle a pu demander...

-C'est vrai... répondit Harry, mais tu oublies un détail : Emy et moi somme jumeaux. De ce fait, je peux comme tu as pu le voir sentir ses émotions de temps à autre... et en théorie, je devrais pouvoir arrivée à entrer dans son esprit.

Le blond déglutie péniblement. Avec cette détermination dans le regard, le survivant était beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien...

-En … théorie ?

-Bah je n'ai pas encore réussie jusqu'à présent... Je pense que notre lien n'est pas encore assez rétabli. Mais on ne sait jamais... Laisse-moi me concentrer.

Sur ces mots, Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de sentir la présence psychique d'Emy, son contact... avant de gémir de frustration : le lien était là, il le sentait. Le brun pouvait voir la magie d'Emy, ressentir son intensité... mais à peine la touchait-il que cette dernière semblait se rétracter.

-Tu n'y arrive pas ?

-Non...

-Essaie une autre approche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire gryffond stupide que tu n'as pas forcément besoin d'entrer dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'elle a pu demander. C'est ta jumelle, tu la connais mieux que personne. Ne réfléchit pas et laisse plutôt ton instinct parler. Repense à ses émotions que tu as ressentis... que te dis ton instinct ?

Harry ne répondit rien, se remémorant péniblement les sensations qu'il avait ressenti émanant d'Emy.

Et soudain, il sut.

Se mettant à marcher rapidement, il se concentra, espérant néanmoins ne pas se tromper.

« Je veux un endroit où je pourrais exprimer ma souffrance sans être déranger »

Presque instantanément, une porte entièrement noir finis par apparaître.

L'estomac noué par l'appréhension, les deux adolescents s'avancèrent.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent à l'intérieur, c'est à peine s'ils remarquèrent l'aspect nu et sombre de la pièce, tant ce qu'ils virent devant eux les statufia d'horreur.

Emy était là, leur tournant le dos. Elle était accroupie devant ce qui semblait être un miroir brisé, complètement recroqueviller sur elle-même, secouer de violent sanglot.

Harry sentie une vague d'angoisse le traverser. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait pleurer et, presque aussitôt, il s'approcha de sa sœur... et, une fois plus près, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

La main droite de la jeune fille était emplie d'éclat de verre profondément fiché dans sa chair, tandis que celle-ci saignait abondamment.

Ayant peur de comprendre, le gryffondor jeta un œil au miroir, avant de fermer un bref instant les yeux douloureusement. Elle c'était volontairement blesser... il n'y avait pas de doute permis, à en juger par la marque sur le miroir brisée... mais pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ?

-Emy...

Instantanément, au son de sa voix, l'adolescente se tût. Mais ses tremblements étaient la preuve que les larmes elle, ne cessaient de couler à flot.

Drago quant à lui, se sentait perdue. En effet, le blond aurait voulue s'approcher d'Emy, mais n'osait pas faire un geste en sa direction avant qu'Harry ne le lui dise. Ces pleures... l'avait profondément choqué. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue pleurer... même pas lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de ses viols... alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire craquer à ce point ?

-Emy... repris Harry. Tu... tu n'es pas obliger de parler pour l'instant si tu ne le veux pas... mais laisse-moi m'approcher... d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille desserra lentement ses genoux de ses bras, adoptant une position assise plus relâcher, le regard baisser.

Aussitôt, Harry s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, faisant abstraction de son sursaut à son approche, et de son tressaillement lorsqu'il lui prit le bras. Sa main semblait en piteux état...

Avisant une pince qui était soudainement apparue, le gryffondor entrepris de déloger un par un les éclats fichée dans sa peau.

\- Sa risque de faire un peu mal, la prévint-il. Mais à son plus grand effroi, celle-ci n'eut aucun tressaillement.

-Drago reprit-il, regarde dans la pièce si il y a une potion de guérison... Emy, est-ce que tu peux bouger la main ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête pour répondre par la négative.

-Merde... Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié n'est-ce pas ? Drago, je crois que des tendons ont été touché... si tu pouvais trouver une potion remédiant à sa...

Aussitôt le serpentard se secoua, s'activant à chercher les potions demander, bien content de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit. Heureusement, le blond trouva rapidement les fioles qu'il s'empressa de donner au Survivant.

Pendant que ce dernier s'occupait des blessures d'Emy, Drago remarqua qu'étrangement la pièce s'éclairait peu à peu et il avisa la cape de cette dernière non loin qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce. S'approchant, il remarqua qu'une des poches intérieurs semblait charger et curieux, il plongea la main, y sortant trois fioles de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Que faisait Emy avec ça ? Était-ce elle qui en avait fabriqué ? Car elle avait totalement le niveau pour... Ou bien s'en était-elle procurer en volant dans la réserve de Severus ? D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait... pourquoi l'aspect de la pièce changeait-elle à ce point, devant plus lumineuse... chaleureuse ?

Puis, le serpentard observa plus attentivement les deux adolescents. Le brun était accroupi près de sa sœur, s'occupant de ses blessures tout en lui parlant avec douceurs. Il prenait sur lui pour offrir à l'adolescente des sourires apaisants, quand bien même il était visible que le gryffond était ronger par l'angoisse. Emy elle, tremblait et semblait toujours renfermée sur elle-même... mais de temps à autre, on pouvait voir son regard si vert se poser quelqu'un infime seconde sur son jumeau.

Harry... c'était à cause de lui. C'était lui qui dissipait l'obscurité de la pièce... et qui était un reflet direct de l'état de l'adolescente.

Harry était semblable à une lumière pour la jeune fille... le message pouvait difficilement être plus clair.

Drago eut un sourire. Il avait la certitude désormais que, tant que l'adolescente ne serait plus séparer de son frère, elle serait assez forte pour supporter toute les épreuves qui se présenterait.

De son côté, Harry achevait d'enlever avec patience les éclats. Il essayait de prendre sur lui pour ne pas céder à la panique, garder une voix égale tandis qu'il s'efforçait de lui faire la conversation. Mais il essayait surtout de ne pas laisser sa main trembler, pour ne pas faire trop mal à Emy, bien que celle-ci ne montre aucun signe de douleur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fais ça ? Cette question ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait se permettre de la lui poser. Pas tout de suite.

-Et donc, moi j'adore les fraises ! Je regrette vraiment qu'il n'y en ait pas plus souvent...

-Tu parles toujours de nourriture... pour meubler une conversation ? Murmura faiblement l'adolescente.

En entendant sa voix, le jeune homme sursauta. Il avait presque pathétiquement envie de pleurer de reconnaissance. Elle était toujours là... Il avait eu si peur… c'était stupide mais… il avait eu peur qu'elle ne se soit en quelque sorte enfermer dans son esprit.

-Non pas toujours... mais c'est tout ce que j'avais en tête.

-Moi... je n'aime pas les fraises. Je préfère le chocolat...j'adore le chocolat, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, avant de soupirer :

-Je suis fatiguée... si fatiguée.

-Bois ses potions... et après tu pourras te reposer un peu si tu le souhaite.

Le gryffond tandis les deux potions à son double, qui les bue d'une traite.

-Drago... ?

-Oui, je suis là... c'est limite vexant que tu n'es pas remarquée ma présence avant lui alors que je suis bien plus beau... Mais comme c'est ton frère, j'imagine que je dois te pardonner.

Pour toute réponse, Emy eut un rire bref. Un rire qui réchauffa le cœur des deux adolescents.

-Comme tu peux le remarquer, les chevilles de Drago se portent à merveille...

Le visage de l'adolescente s'assombrit.

-Je... je vous aie déranger.

-Non, car on avait l'intention de te trouver et de te ramener de gré ou de force avec nous pour manger, donc... répliqua Drago, lançant un regard déterminée à la jeune française. Il était hors de question qu'elle se mette en plus de cela à culpabilisé.

Harry quant à lui s'avança, prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. Aussitôt, il sentit après un léger sursaut cette dernière se détendre. Soudain, à sa plus grande surprise, Emy s'approcha, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je ne peux pas prendre une potion de sommeil tout de suite, ou je ne dormirais pas ce soir. Je...

Mais elle ne termina jamais sa phrase, et le gryffond su au son de sa respiration ralentie, que celle-ci venait de s'endormir.

* * *

De son côté, Severus arrivait tout juste au fin fonds d'une forêt, ou il marcha un long moment sous la pluie, avant de sentir la seconde barrière de magie protégeant le domaine des Warren. Agitant sa baguette tout en prononçant un mot de passe, il la passa rapidement, continuant sa route.

Après deux heures de marche, ou diverse créatures magiques tentèrent de lui entraver le passage, la dernière barrière se présenta enfin.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, l'homme invoqua un couteau, avant de se taillader le bras, versant son sang sur une pierre non loin ayant un pentacle gravé dans la pierre.

Dès que le sang fût absorbé, l'air se mit à vibrer pendant quelques minutes, avant de retrouver son calme. Severus soupira, à la fois admiratif des protections instaurer par ses amis, et exaspérer également par celle-ci. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il ne fallait guère être pressé pour leurs rendre visite. Mais il comprenait aisément que ses dernières leur fût indispensable… surtout ses derniers temps.

Enfin, il finit par apercevoir l'imposante silhouette du manoir, et se précipita à la porte de celle-ci, abaissant son capuchon... Mais n'eut aucun besoin de frapper pour annoncer sa venue.

En effet, lorsque Severus arriva devant elle, cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme de grande taille, qui semblait avoir en apparence la trentaine et se tenait bien droit dans l'encadrement, baguette en main. Ce dernier avait un teint très pâle faisant ressortir ses cheveux brun chocolat et ses yeux verts forêt bordé de jaune, qui s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'homme en noir.

-Severus... ?

-Erwan... j'ai de gros ennuie, et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Pour que tu l'avoue si facilement, c'est que ce doit être sérieux... Et tes yeux... Viens, entre. Tu es le bienvenu chez nous tout le temps que tu le souhaite. Rejoignons Gabriel au salon, tu nous raconteras tout.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Melusine Oriki :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review Oui Harry va tenter sa chance avec Drago… mais entre leurs caractères respectifs, ainsi que leur peur… cela ne sera pas simple, et pour Emy comme tu l'as si bien dit, encore moins.

**Elodidine :** Je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise, et je te remercie beaucoup pour tes reviews ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus malgré qu'il soit peu joyeux… Néanmoins, il va marquer un certain tournant. Merci de m'avoir signalée ces fautes, pour tout t'avouer je ne l'avais pas remarquée… Je tâcherais de faire attention à l'avenir

**Fuchss :** Je suis heureuse que ma fanfic et surtout le personnage d'Emy te plaise à ce point Ne t'en fais pas, la confiance entre Emy et Harry viendra doucement mais sûrement, elle a juste besoin de temps Beaucoup de choses lui pèse et comme tu auras pu le lire, ses nerfs ont dans ce chapitre quelque peu lâcher… ce qui était à prévoir. Je prends beaucoup de soin à la psychologie des personnages Oui je dois avouer que dans les premiers temps, la relation entre Emy et Drago pouvait porter à confusion ^^ Mais c'est parce que leur amitié est très belle je pense : ) Pour autant dès que j'ai écrit cette fanfic, il n'a jamais été question dans mon esprit d'un OC/DRAGO pour cette histoire… en revanche, il y a une idée de nouvelle fanfic OC/DRAGO qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps… je médite la dessus XD Pour ce qui est du lien entre l'âge de Severus et le viol qu'elle à subit… Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Si cela serais au niveau de l'attirance d'Emy, non l'âge de severus n'y est pour rien dans les sentiments qu'elle ressent. D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que, comme tu dis, on a parfois envie de la secouer ! XD Mais encore une fois, c'est par apport à la psychologie que je lui imagine avoir qui fait qu'elle semble ainsi. Car pour le moment, son état d'esprit est comme cela car elle n'a pas encore pû « accepter » ce qu'elle a enduré, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Cela va s'améliorer doucement mais sûrement également. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances

**balu009 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragement : D je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, d'autant plus que lors de la réponse que je t'ai fournis par MP tu as dû être déçue :'( Mais bon, comme je l'ai expliquée plus haut, je n'ai vraiment pas eu de chance… enfin j'espère que cela ne t'auras pas gâcher la lecture de ce chapitre

**Leslie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner encore une fois mon retard :'( en tout cas, comme tu as pu le constatée, les choses ont avancés encore pour les jumeaux ainsi que pour le couple harry/drago… J'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plût que le précédent


	10. Chapitre 10: Incompréhension

Chapitre 10 : Incompréhension

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjours à vous tous ! J'espère que le mois de janvier s'est bien passée pour chacun et chacune d'entre vous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent ma fanfic, ainsi qu'à Melusine Oriki, fuchss, Leslie, Pluie lunaire, et balu009 pour leurs reviews, auxquelles je réponds en fin de chapitre Cela m'aide beaucoup à ne pas me décourager et surtout à garder confiance dans mon travail, car ça aide beaucoup de savoir que l'on est suivit

Merci également à Maxine3482, bilou2175, MarieArya, livyn et MahoNoKogo de m'avoir ajouté dans leur alerte et/ou favori, voir même dans leur favori auteur Cela m'aide également beaucoup et me fait énormément plaisir

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, lorsqu'Emy eut à nouveau une lueur de conscience, elle ne ressentit aucune peur... aucune angoisse. Juste une chaleur apaisante... sa tête était sur quelque chose de dur mais de confortable... et de chaud.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle était un peu plus éveiller... son « oreiller » semblait émettre un son... comme des battements de cœur.

C'était apaisant.

La jeune fille se sentait si bien là où elle était... Elle gémit de mécontentement lorsque sa conscience se faisait plus présente, la ramenant inexorablement vers la réalité.

Elle ne voulait pas reprendre conscience...

Mais malheureusement, cette dernière s'imposa, et Emy sentit au fur et à mesure que son esprit s'éveillait, la douleur qui l'envahissait, reprenant ses droits...

L'adolescente avait très mal à sa main droite, et son dos la faisait souffrir comme à l'accoutumer. Son crâne la lançait et, ouvrant avec précaution les paupières, elle constata avec surprise qu'elle était allongée sur un canapé dans les bras de son frère, sa tête posée contre son torse.

Aussitôt, l'adolescente sentie une grande nervosité tendre chaque fibre de son être, et se redressa vivement, avant de retomber aussitôt, prise d'un vertige.

-Ne te lève pas si brusquement Emy... tu es encore faible... murmura doucement Harry en resserrant légèrement son emprise sur elle.

L'adolescente tressailli, avant d'inspirée profondément pour se calmer... puis aperçue le regard inquiet de Drago, assis par terre près du canapé à ses pieds.

-Emy... comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le blonds serpentard, en se redressant.

Saisissant la perche que lui tendait Drago pour s'occuper l'esprit, Emy se concentra, rassemblant ses souvenirs qui en cet instant, était relativement flou... avant de redevenir net.

Un frisson la parcourue, et elle baissa la tête, gênée.

-Ma main me fait souffrir... et je me sens un peu faible.

-Je ne parlais pas que de la partie physique, rétorqua l'adolescent blond. Tu as quand même frappé dans un miroir... tu sais cette surface réfléchissante principalement composer de verre et qui quand elle est brisée fait très mal ?

\- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes Drago... J'ai mal à la tête.

-Il a raison Emy. Je pense que tu nous dois quelque explication. Tu nous as fait une peur bleu...

La jeune fille soupira, avant de se relever doucement, sortant de l'étreinte de son frère pour s'asseoir seule un peu plus loin sur le canapé. Puis, elle releva la tête, observant la pièce où elle se trouvait... celle-ci était lumineuse, blanc et vert forêt avec çà et là des plantes égayants la pièce.

Un décor apaisant... un décor qui était tout à fait à son goût.

Elle devait sûrement être encore dans la salle sur demande.

-Qui a modifié la salle ?

-C'est moi, répondit Harry en se redressant. J'ai demandée... une salle avec une atmosphère permettant de t'apaisée.

A cette réponse, Emy eut un léger sourire, qui se fana presque aussitôt en voyant le regard déterminer des deux adolescents.

-Je... je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer... Je...

-Prends ton temps Emy, répondit Drago d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Si tu commençais par nous dire ce qui ta mise dans un tel état pour que tu veuilles te blesser ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête, préférant plonger son regard sur le parquet plutôt que de soutenir celui du serpentardd, mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle devait leur dire... mais c'était très embarrassant et plus que tout, la lionne ne voulait pas que cette révélation ne freine son frère et son meilleur ami dans leur rapprochement...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se lança.

-Ce n'est rien je... J'ai juste craqué... je...

Déglutissant péniblement, Emy reprit :

-L'homme que j'aime... je... je l'ai embrassée.

A ces mots, Harry voulu sautée de joie pour elle... mais cet enthousiasme disparue aussi vite qu'il était venue lorsqu'il avisa l'expression profondément sombre de son visage, et ses yeux si vides...

Drago quant à lui, se tendit. Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'avait subi Emy, et avait peur que cela n'ait mal tournée à cause de son passée... Car en effet, quoi qu'en dise l'adolescente, elle était marquée par ses agressions, bien qu'elle faisait tout pour faire croire le contraire, au point de se voilée quelque peu la face.

-Ça ne s'est pas très bien passée... Il … Pour faire court, il ne partage pas mes sentiments.

En entendant cela, le cœur du gryffondor se glaça, la profonde inquiétude qu'il ressentait en cet instant masquant la colère qui c'était également éveillée, la maintenant pour le moment en sommeil.

Les sentiments d'Emy... ils étaient si puissant... si pur...

Ce n'était pas possible... C'était... injuste...

-Emy... murmura Harry, la gorge nouer. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'es blessé ?

Il eut un bref silence, pendant lequel la jeune fille réfléchie quant à la réponse à tenir. En effet, c'était à cause de ça... mais en partie seulement. C'était une accumulation de toutes ses années de souffrance, de tout ce poids sur ses épaules... qui était en cause. Le rejet de Severus avait juste été la goutte de trop qui avait fait débordée un vase qui n'était déjà que trop plein.

Elle avait craqué... tout simplement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Plusieurs fois, elle avait pensée à ce blesser... avait failli en arrivée à cette extrémité... mais ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait réussie jusque-là dans ces moments critiques ou elle n'arrivait plus à enterrer ses angoisses, sa rage... dans sa boite de pandore mentale, à se réfugier dans un monde psychique que son esprit avait créé de toute pièce... un cocon. Seulement, c'était assez dangereux car lorsqu'elle y avait recourt, l'adolescente avait vite appris que si elle y restait trop longtemps, elle mettait du temps à revenir à la réalité... perdait pendant de long moment la sensation même du réel. Sans compter qu'elle avait également failli ce tuer une fois, n'ayant réussie à en sortir qu'avec énormément de difficulté...

L'adolescente eut un frisson. Elle avait peur... peur d'elle-même. Car si elle devait être parfaitement honnête... Emy avait trouvée cela plus libérateur que son refuge psychique, car cela l'avait profondément soulagé... et lui avait donnée l'impression d'être... vivante. Une sensation de contrôle... car c'était elle qui avait décidée... choisie de ce blesser. Mais surtout, cela lui avait donné la sensation que son corps lui appartenait. Ce n'était qu'une illusion certes … mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce à quoi elle avait eu droit depuis longtemps.

-Non... pas vraiment. Disons... que c'est dû à une accumulation de plein de chose, et que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase...

Drago quant à lui, était littéralement envahie par une colère glaciale. Quel que ce soit ce gars, c'était un crétin fini pour ne pas voir à quel point Emy était une perle... Mais de toute manière, le serpentardd avait la ferme intention de faire disparaître le responsable de la plus douloureuse des façons pour avoir brisée le cœur de son amie... et la réponse que cette dernière avait fourni était loin, très loin de le calmer, bien au contraire. Il était parfaitement clair pour lui que c'était totalement la faute de ce type si Emy c'était blesser. En effet, pour une fois... ou plutôt, la seule fois où celle-ci avait ouvert son cœur à un homme, elle se faisait jeter.

Le blond se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant de ce contenir. En effet, il était hors de question de lui demander l'identité de l'abrutie pour l'instant... ce n'était guère le moment. Il attendrait demain.

Mais pour être honnête, le blond était également furieux contre lui-même, car l'adolescent voulait l'aider, mais n'avait aucune idée sur la manière de si prendre... et il se sentait de ce fait terriblement inutile, impuissant... et indigne de son amitié. Elle... elle avait pour le moment toujours su quoi faire, quoi dire, et lui... rien.

Son poing se serra, tandis qu'il baissa son regard sur le sol. Il était pathétique.

-Emy... je suis désolé, murmura le brun dont toute l'attention était centrée sur la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, et sentie son cœur fondre devant son double masculin au regard si profondément blesser.

Doucement, la lionne s'approcha, et tendis la main, caressa doucement sa joue.

-Harry... Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas...

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier s'avança et lui prit la main.

Presque aussitôt, une douleur insupportable le pris, lui coupant le souffle. C'était... il n'y avait pas de mot... Ce n'était pas le doloris, mais c'était aussi douloureux que celui-ci. C'était... une autre forme de douleur...

Le gryffondor porta une main à son cœur, soustrayant brusquement l'autre de la main de sa sœur, tentant de reprendre son souffle, le corps légèrement tremblant.

-Harry ! S'exclama Drago, paniquée, en s'approchant de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

Emy quant à elle, ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait... ou plutôt, avait peur de comprendre...

Doucement, le survivant se dégageant du contact du serpentardd, avant de se redresser doucement, encrant un regard dur remplie de larme dans celui de sa sœur.

-Tu mens... pourquoi ? Je veux bien que tu n'acceptes pas de tout me dire... mais je ne tolérerais jamais que tu me mentes Emy. Cette douleur... Ce n'est pas rien Emy ! Comment peux-tu... comment as-tu la force de la supporter ? Juste avec cette aperçue... j'ai crue devenir fou. Alors je t'interdis de me dire que ce n'est rien, tu m'entends ?!

Brusquement, les vitres d'une des armoires de la pièce explosèrent violemment, tandis que le gryffondor se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune fille, prenant avec brusquerie sa tête entre ses mains.

Emy ferma les yeux, ne voulant pour rien au monde croiser les siens, tant elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise. C'était ce qu'elle craignait... il avait ressenti ses sentiments. Oh certes, Harry ne savait encore rien de ses secrets et ne savait donc pas à quoi était du sa souffrance... mais il savait à présent l'existence de celle-ci, et avait eu un aperçu de leur profondeur.

Ses mains... étaient toujours aussi chaudes.

Malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait mis en colère, Emy ne regrettait pas ses paroles, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle les pensait.

Oui ce n'était rien... tout n'était rien... tant qu'elle avait son frère près d'elle. Sa présence... l'apaisait étrangement, rendant son existence à défaut de plaisante, supportable.

Et puis de toute manière... ce qui avait créé cette douleur, ces ténèbres... appartenait au passée. Elle était libre désormais. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était qu'elle apprenne à ne pas se laisser engluer par ses souvenirs... Apprendre que cela n'était plus sa réalité.

-Emy... regarde-moi !

En entendant la voix si inhabituellement dure d'Harry, l'adolescente tressaillie, avant d'ouvrir doucement les paupières, plongeant dans un regard vert incroyablement déterminée.

-Ta souffrance... je ne sais pas ce qui la causée, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu sentir, elle est assez ancienne, et le rejet que tu as eu la vraiment approfondie. J'ai peur pour toi Emy... peur de te perdre. Alors que tu ne veuille rien me dire... soit. Mais ne me ment plus au moins...

-D'accord... acquiesça Emy, en enlevant doucement les mains de son frère de son visage. Je... ne te mentirais plus... Mais vraiment Harry tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Pour toi çà à l'air insupportable... mais moi je n'ai jamais connue que cela. J'y suis... habituée en quelque sorte, bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon terme... D'ailleurs... une chose m'interpelle...

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry, perplexe.

-Depuis quand vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? Demanda l'adolescente avec un mince sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un bref instant, avant de reporter leur attention sur elle, les joues un peu rouge.

-Je... j'ai décidée de faire une trêve avec Drago. Après tout c'est ton meilleur ami... et il n'est pas si horrible que ça finalement...

-Oui c'est comme moi... j'ai accepté car bon c'est ton frère, et ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute si tu as été égoïste au point de ne lui laisser qu'une moitié de cerveau lorsque vous étiez des fœtus...

-Hé ! Mon cerveau va très bien merci, monsieur je pleurniche à la moindre éraflure !

Alors que Drago allait répliquer, il fût coupé dans son élan par un léger rire... le rire d'Emy.

C'était un son très rare...

Jetant un regard au survivant, il pût voir que, comme lui, ce sont le rendait heureux.

-Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidée de faire la paix... Comme ça, on pourra passez du temps tous les trois de manière beaucoup moins tendue... Mais est-ce uniquement pour me forcer à manger que vous m'avez cherché ? Je trouve ce motif un peu léger...

-On ne t'a pas menti Emy, répliqua Drago. Sauf que en cours de route, Harry a ressentie... je ne sais quoi...

-J'ai ressentie tes émotions... et au vue de comment tu étais quant ont ta trouver tu te doutes bien que ce que j'ai éprouvée ne m'as pas du tout rassuré...

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, dit Drago, et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ton regard noir Harry, il faut bien qu'on lui dise... Elle sera de toute façon au courant, alors autant que ce soit par nous.

-Au courant de quoi exactement ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille vit Drago lui tendre un exemplaire quelque peu froissée de la gazette, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre... et se figea de surprise en constatant sa photo en première de couverture.

Quelque peu inquiète, l'adolescente parcourue les pages, parlant en majorité d'elle... et sentit son sang ce glacée dans ses veines...

_Emy est une personne très docile et très douce... _

Des mains sur sa peau... contact insupportable... un murmure dans son oreille...

« Ta peau est si douce... étonnant pour un monstre... »

« Avoue que tu aimes... tu ne seras pas aussi docile autrement... mon petit monstre. Heureusement que je t'aime... je suis bien le seul ».

Emy ferma les yeux quelque instant, dans une faible tentative de chassée les souvenirs qui l'envahissait... mais cela était pire encore. Les yeux fermés, elle pouvait sentir son odeur... son souffle sur sa peau...

Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille pris une profonde inspiration, ce concentrant sur celle-ci pour chasser la violente nausée qui menaçait de la submerger, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_Elle saura bien se faire pardonnée la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons._

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Et ce sourire...

La lionne sentie un frisson glacée la traversée. Il mijotait quelque chose pour la faire revenir... mais quoi exactement ? Cela avait-il un lien avec Mila ?

Drago et Harry, de leur coter, n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le teint de l'adolescente avait perdue plusieurs couleurs au fur et à mesure de sa lecture... Ainsi que le changement dans son regard.

Progressivement, il était devenu... terne. Vide... Seul la lassitude et la douleur transparaissait tout au fonds.

-C'est tout ? C'est pour cela que vous vous inquiétez ?

-Heu... Tu es sûre qu'on a lu le même journal ? Rétorqua Drago, perplexe face à la réponse de son amie.

-Je suis désolée Emy... C'est à cause de moi si ses connards de journalistes s'en prennent à toi. Ils essaient de t'atteindre à travers moi...

En entendant cela la jeune fille se rapprocha de son frère, posant avec précaution sa main dans la sienne, avant de lui offrir un léger sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

-Je préfère que ce soit moi, que toi Harry...

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme alors qu'ils sont en train d'essayer de faire croire à la population sorcière d'Angleterre que tu es un monstre ?

Emy hésita quant à sa réponse. Car en effet, pour elle... si elle aurait dû répondre franchement... Elle aurait dit que les journalistes n'énonçaient qu'une évidence.

-Je me fiche de la population sorcière. Elle n'a jamais été là pour moi...

Si Harry se détendit face à cette réponse, il n'en fût pas de même pour Drago. Emy mentait, c'était une évidence pour lui. Ces yeux... l'émotion qu'ils dégageaient n'allait pas avec ses paroles... Ils exprimaient tellement de lassitude... de résignation... presque comme ci...

Le serpentard pâlie, prit d'un horrible doute. Emy ne pensait tout de même pas réellement que... ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec elle demain... seul à seul.

Doucement, elle se leva. En effet, la lionne se sentait encore passablement faible, et le monde autour d'elle n'avait pas en totalité recouvré sa stabilité.

-Tu vas ou Emy ? Demanda le jeune homme blond.

-Dans la salle commune...

-Il en est hors-de-question ! Rétorqua sèchement le serpentard. Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin, ce midi tu t'es évanouie et tu ne t'aie pas nourrie non plus... alors tu vas tout de suite nous suivre jusqu'à la grande salle manger un peu Emy Potter, même si pour cela je dois t'y amener par la force !

-Drago... je pense que ça serait mieux que l'on mange ici pour elle...

-Pourquoi Harry ? A cause des autres ? Ça ne ferais que décalée le problème et tu le sais. De plus... j'ai un petit compte à régler avec Crivey pas toi ? Alors on ferait mieux d'y aller si jamais on ne veut pas qu'il nous échappe...

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il faut que j'ai une petite explication avec lui... approuva Harry

-Vous ne lui ferez rien du tout... rétorqua l'adolescente d'une voix sombre.

-Mais Emy, ce... tu ne vois pas que c'est à cause de sa maudite photo qu'ils ont écrit ces âneries ? Répondit le brun.

-Il aurait écrit des choses horribles sur mon compte avec ou sans cette photo, tu le sais parfaitement Harry... Celle-ci leur a juste permis de poser certaine idée que les journalistes du ministère avaient déjà, rien de plus. Ensuite, ce n'est encore qu'un gamin... je vous rappelle qu'il n'est qu'en quatrième année...

-J'entends Emy, mais ton frère n'a pas vraiment tors... Après tout oui il est jeune certes, mais à son âge il sait très bien ce qu'il fait quand même...

A ces mots, la jeune fille eut un sourire.

-L'âge n'amène pas la maturité Drago... ce sont les épreuves qu'on traverse qui nous l'apporte.

A cette réponse, le serpentard soupira, agacée. Ce que la jeune fille pouvait être agaçante à sortir ses phrases philosophiques à deux noises ! Mais … ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison, quand bien même il ne l'admettrait jamais.

-Oui Emy mais... tenta Harry

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Harry. Tu as beau être mon frère, je suis une grande personne, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne me défendre. Si tu ne veux pas réduire notre rapprochement à néant, je te déconseille fortement de t'en prendre à un jeune garçon sans défense ! Ça dégraderait fortement l'image que je me suis faite de toi... et je pense que cela en serait de même pour beaucoup d'autre.

Ce ne fût qu'en entendant ces paroles, que les deux hommes comprirent ou la lionne voulait en venir.

Cet article n'avait pas seulement pour but de déstabilisé Harry et de discréditer Emy... L'autre objectif était clairement de faire sortir le survivant de ses gonds pour qu'il commette une erreur, pour pouvoir l'enfoncer lui cette fois, dans l'opinion publique.

Harry et Drago se sourirent. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là, pensèrent-ils, ou le caractère serpentesque de la jeune fille était le plus apparent.

Cette dernière ferma quelque instant les yeux de soulagement. Ces paroles les avaient enfin calmé... ils ne feraient rien de stupide.

En effet, ce jeune garçon... n'y était pour rien dans tout cela. Il avait sûrement été manipulée... ou avait juste crue qu'en envoyant ces photos, il pourrait réalisée un rêve quelconque, comme ce faire remarquer pour un futur emploi de journaliste peut-être... peu lui importait. De toute les façons, quel que soit la raison de son geste... elle ne valait pas assez pour que Harry et Drago s'attire des ennuis, sans compter qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout de voir des gens s'en prendre à plus faible qu'eux.

Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, la jeune fille se dirigea lentement vers la porte, portant un regard vide sur celle-ci.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrirait, elle savait ce qui l'attendait au bout.

Des chuchotements... le mépris...

La solitude... la haine, la peur aussi de certain esprit trop influençable sûrement.

Mais face à cette constatation, seul un sourire désabusée apparue sur son visage.

Après tout, cela lui était tellement familier...

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que ses traits s'assombrir.

Ne pas penser... ne se concentrer que sur l'instant présent... et surtout...

Ne rien ressentir.

Car en cet instant, pour peu... elle se serait cru revenir dans un passé pas si lointain, qu'elle voulait plus que tout oublier.

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans ce salon de ses hôtes, Severus se laissa aller dans le premier fauteuil à sa portée sous le regard inquiet de l'homme le précédant, ainsi que d'un autre plus jeune, installée sur un canapé faisant face au professeur de potion.

Instantanément, l'homme brun se posta en face de celui toujours assis, dans une attitude clairement protectrice.

-Bonjour Severus... je t'en prie fais comme chez toi. Lança sarcastiquement le plus jeune toujours assis.

N'importe qui aurait pu croire que cette remarque traduisait un certain agacement. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Severus, qui le connaissait bien, savait que celle-ci avait été dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, dans une tentative maladroite de détendre l'atmosphère...

Ce dernier, leva un regard jaune, le détaillant comme il pût avec Erwan devant lui.

Gabriel n'avait pas changé depuis sa transformation en calice. Toujours aussi jeune... L'ex-mangemort se fit la réflexion, la même qu'il se faisait à chacune de ses visites... Comme quoi les deux hommes allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Gabriel, qui était d'un blond très clair, aux yeux d'un bleu océan saisissant et à la stature fine, formait un contraste charmant avec Erwan.

Voyant après plusieurs longue minute que le maître des potions restait immobile, sans intention aucune d'attaque à leurs égards, le brun se décala, s'installant au côté de son compagnon blond en posant une main possessive sur son genoux.

-Severus... as-tu encore tes esprits ? Demanda Erwan, en étudiant attentivement son amis, toujours prostrée sur son fauteuil.

Ce dernier releva lentement sa tête d'entre ses mains, reprenant une position assise plus digne, prenant sur lui pour se maîtriser.

Il n'y avait décidément qu'ici ou il était suffisamment en confiance pour montrer de telle instant de faiblesse... mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ceux-ci devaient perdurer...

-Oui... pour l'instant je maîtrise la créature... mais j'ai besoin de votre aide car j'ai failli sérieusement craquer...

-Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite Severus, dit immédiatement Gabriel, de plus en plus inquiet. Dis-nous ce qu'il y a... je suis sûre qu'Erwan pourra t'aider, et je ferais ce que je peux également !

Le dénommée Erwan quant à lui, détailla son ami. Ce dernier avait les yeux jaunes et rouge, et les canines sorties mais hormis cela... le reste restait normal. Il disait vrai.

-Dis-nous exactement ce qu'il s'est passée, et ne néglige aucun détail, finit-il par dire d'un ton neutre, bien qu'il fût aussi inquiet que son compagnon. Il connaissait Severus depuis sa première année à Poudlard... Il connaissait les forces et les faiblesses de l'homme qu'il considérait comme un frère. Sa force de caractère avait toujours été impressionnante, et lui avait permis de surmonter bien des obstacles grâce à une maîtrise peu commune de lui-même qu'il possédait. C'était grâce à cette force qu'il était un si bon occlumens... et c'était également grâce à cela qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser la créature en lui en seulement six mois, là où il fallait un an, voire deux ans pour d'autre transformée...

C'était pour cela que l'homme était si inquiet. Si Severus était ainsi, c'était du sérieux.

Ce dernier soupira en détournant le regard, mal-à-l'aise. Bien que les deux hommes le connaissent depuis longtemps... qu'allait-il penser de lui ?

-Severus... tu n'as pas à être gênée de quoi que ce soit. Pas avec nous. Énonça Erwan d'une voix ferme.

Les paroles de son ami vampire touchèrent le maître des potions.

Erwan et Gabriel le connaissait depuis sa première année.

Les deux hommes l'avaient vue humilier par les gryffondor... envahie par la haine avec les mangemorts, détournée du droit chemin par eux...

C'était eux qui l'avaient réconforté lorsqu'il avait perdue l'amitié de Lily... et lorsqu'il l'avait perdue à jamais. Eux qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, à ne pas se laisser mourir... C'était Erwan et Gabriel encore, qui avait été à ses côtés pour soignés ses plaies sanguinolentes lorsque son père le battait... puis lors de l'enterrement de sa mère, puis son père.

Eux qui l'avait vue vomir et se mutilée lorsqu'il avait commis ses premiers meurtres pour le Lord, et qui l'avait relevé... et enfin, qui l'avait soutenue lors de la maîtrise de lui-même, lorsque après sa transformation, il n'avait été ni plus ni moins qu'une bête...

En effet, il n'avait pas à être gêné. Pas avec eux.

-Il y a une élève... une nouvelle élève à Poudlard depuis septembre. Je pense qu'elle se fait battre par son père adoptif. Je... je sens sur elle une odeur de sang qui m'attire... depuis son arrivée.

-Elle t'attire comme une proie ?

-Non... c'est plus « obsessionnel » que sa... la créature n'a pas envie de la tuer... mais de la posséder.

Erwan et Gabriel se détendirent imperceptiblement. Les deux amants pensaient devinée quel était le problème de Severus... mais après, il restait à savoir si ce dernier allait accepter la situation.

-La créature à envie de la posséder... mais quand est-il de toi Severus ? Demanda Erwan

A cette question, le maître des cachots resta silencieux quelque instant, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de répondre :

-Je veux la possédée aussi. Je suis... attirée par elle... mais sa dois être la créature, ce n'est pas possible autrement... surtout que je suis beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle… que j'ai failli la mordre ! J'ai... goûté son sang Erwan ! Elle a failli tomber et je l'ai rattrapée et... comme elle était gênée elle s'est mordue la lèvre au sang et... je l'ai embrassée. Son sang...

Severus se tût, interrompant là ses explications. En effet, le seule fait de repenser au sang d'Emy rendait sa gorge sèche, et éveillait sa soif déjà bien présente.

-Son sang... est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose de particulier par apport à ceux que tu as déjà pu boire ? Demanda le vampire

-Oui... plus savoureux... c'est le plus délicieux que j'ai eu l'occasion de goûter. Je peux éviter d'en parler Erwan ? Je... préfère... je...

-Bien sûre... Si cela te fais perdre ton contrôle, c'est mieux de ne plus en parler pour l'instant. Je vais juste te poser une dernière question : qu'as-tu ressentie lorsque tu l'as bu ?

-Un apaisement... et paradoxalement, de la puissance. Une jouissive puissance... répondit faiblement le maître des potions, avant de se taire et de déglutir péniblement. Les mots qu'il avait employés lui semblaient encore trop faibles pour décrire toute l'intensité de ce qu'il avait ressentie par cette infime trace de sang.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et ses canines à s'allonger... Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait fixer son attention sur autre chose, n'importe quoi...

En effet, l'ex-mangemort était tiraillé par le vampire, qui hurlait à l'intérieur de lui de frustration et de fureur.

-Pourquoi son sang en particulier m'obsède tant ?

-Je... je pense peut-être savoir Severus, mais je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai besoin de vérifier certaine chose avant... répondit Erwan d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. En attendant, ne te pose pas trop de question. Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre et essayer de dormir un peu. Ça ne sert à rien de t'en parler maintenant alors que tu es dans cet état.

Soupirant, l'homme en noir pour une fois dans sa vie, ne chercha pas à discuter. Il ne le voulait tout simplement pas dans l'état ou il se trouvait, Severus savait pertinemment qu'il avait de grande chance de laisser la créature prendre le dessus et d'attaquer Gabriel, vue qu'il était le seul mortel présent... et puis ce n'était pas comme si Erwan n'avait pas raison.

Sans un mot, l'ex-mangemort se leva, et se rendit à l'étage dans la chambre que lui avaient attribué ses meilleurs amis lors de la construction de leur demeure.

La chambre était tout ce qu'il aimait : simple mais apaisante, dans les tons bois et vert foncé. A peine fût-il entré, que l'homme se laissa tomber sur le lit, fermant un instant les yeux face au bref soulagement que lui procurait le confort de ce dernier.

Mais pour autant, cette frustration qu'il ressentait ne voulait pas s'estomper. Le vampire... ressentait tellement de frustration... et de colère. Colère envers Severus de l'avoir laissé s'échapper... mais aussi envers lui-même d'avoir effrayé son... son...

Le serpentard se pinça l'arête du nez, profondément perturbé. Son... quoi au juste ? Son... calice ?

Non... ce ne pouvait pas être cela... Après tout, il aimait Lily...

Son regard s'abaissa vers le bas de ses robes, et il bénit par pensée Merlin que ces dernières furent aussi ample car autrement, il n'aurait pu cacher l'érection qui le tenait depuis son départ de Poudlard à ses deux meilleurs amis, chose en soit extrêmement gênante. Même si ces derniers l'avaient vue dans bien des états, il préférait grandement que ce dernier resta encore privé.

Il hésita longuement, ses longs doigts pianotant machinalement sur le matelas.

L'homme se dégoûtait profondément pour ce qu'il envisageait de faire... et il avait de multiple raison à cela : le fait que ce soit son élève... sans compter leur écart d'âge. Il avait l'horrible sensation d'être un immonde pervers. De plus, c'était la fille de Lily...

Lily...

Oui, il n'avait qu'à penser à elle !

Doucement, Severus dirigea sa mains vers son entrejambe, la glissant sous ses vêtements... et commença un lent mouvement de va et viens.

Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il soupira de frustration, s'arrêtant.

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, penser à Lily... ne marchait pas. Ou du moins ne marchait plus...

Il avait beau faire, son esprit dérivait irrémédiablement vers Emy...

Déglutissant péniblement, l'homme remit sa main en mouvement, et laissa cette fois libre cours à ses pensées.

Cette fois ci, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de se libérer dans un crie.

D'un sort, Severus se nettoya, avant de se rasseoir, prenant sa tête dans ses mains pour cacher l'unique larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Larme d'impuissance... de colère...

Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

Plus bas, dans le salon, Gabriel se tourna vers Erwan, plus préoccupé que jamais.

-Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense chéri ?

Le vampire dardant son regard vert sur son calice.

-Je pense... mais je ne pourrais en avoir confirmation que demain, lorsqu'il cherchera à ce nourrir...

-Si c'est bien cela... C'est une bonne nouvelle dans un sens non ? Il est seul depuis si longtemps...

A ces mots, le vampire se tendit.

-Je ne sais pas Gab'... Sa peux être une bonne chose certes mais seulement s'il est prêt à l'accepter. Tu sais comme moi à quel point il tenait à Lily... à quel point il l'aimait et avait implicitement juré de ne l'aimait qu'elle, car personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville selon lui... A cause de ça, j'ai peur que, au lieu de réaliser sa chance, qu'il ne s'en prenne à celui ou celle « responsable » en quelque sorte de ce changement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était installée à la table des gryffonds en compagnie de Drago et sa sœur. Chacun assis à côté d'elle, faisant face à Ron et Hermione qui ne cessaient de les fixée tous les trois, semblant préoccuper. En effet, Harry et Drago essayait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation à Emy, tout en l'incitant à manger... sans succès.

Le survivant soupira, l'inquiétude et la colère clairement inscrite sur ses traits. A peine avait-elle rejoints les couloirs, que les murmures avaient commencé à s'élever... et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la grande salle, cela fût pire encore. Mais pourtant... Emy n'avait absolument rien montré de ces émotions, adoptant un visage sans expression. Seuls ses yeux éteints démontraient un changement dans son attitude habituelle.

La jeune fille de son côté, se sentait extrêmement lasse. Ce n'était pas les chuchotements qui la gênaient le plus, bien qu'il fût difficile de ne pas trouver ça dérangeant. Non, ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était les regards tantôt haineux, curieux, méfiant ou effrayer qu'elle sentait dans son dos aussi sûrement que des brûlures. Elle détestait être observé ainsi... elle n'aimait pas qu'on la dévisage, elle dont l'un des vœux les plus cher était de pouvoir se rendre invisible, pour ne plus qu'on l'a voit... mais aussi pour ne plus se voir.

Distraitement, elle jeta un regard à la table des professeurs et fût à la fois déçu et soulager (mais non pas étonner) de ne pas y trouver le maître des potions. En effet, l'homme avait semblé tellement troublée et choqué par ce qui c'était passer... qu'il avait sûrement dû préférer rester dans ses cachots.

Soudain, l'adolescente fût tirer de ses sombres pensés en sentant quelque chose de moue s'écraser contre ses lèvres. Sursautant et clignant des yeux, la jeune française fût littéralement figée de stupeur en voyant le prince des serpentards, l'illustre héritier Drago Abraxas Malfoy, en train de jouer avec une fourchette remplie de purée en lui faisant imitée un balai, persistant à tapoter l'engin contre sa bouche hermétiquement close.

-Bah quoi ? Rétorqua le blond d'un ton boudeur face à la mine stupéfaite d'Emy et celles clairement en état de choc du trio d'or. Si tu ne veux pas manger seule comme une grande, je vais te faire manger comme les enfants ! Allez, allez ! Qui sait qui va ouvrir la bouche pour que l'éclair de feu puisse entrer dans son placard ?

Voyant qu'Emy ne réagissait toujours pas, le serpentard ajouta :

-Allez, ne fais pas ta tête d'hippogriffe ! Une cuillère pour Drago !

Ni tenant plus, Emy après quelque longue seconde de stupeur, ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivit bientôt d'Harry et d'Hermione. Quant à Ron, ce dernier était encore en état de choc, semblant avoir dû mal à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vue.

-Drago... Je te promets de manger si tu ne refais plus jamais, jamais ça en ma présence... je crois que mon pauvre cœur ni survivrait pas, ni celui de Ron... Enfin, s'il est encore en vie...

-Bien sûre que je suis en vie hé ! Mais je... je suis juste choquer...

Le survivant quant à lui, était reconnaissant au serpentardd d'avoir réussi à briser le mutisme de sa sœur et à avoir su remettre l'ambiance au sein du groupe. Cet aspect du blond l'étonna. En effet, depuis leur rencontre, ce dernier se montrait si hautain en publique qu'il lui avait semblé que le serpentardd était incapable de ne pas se prendre au sérieux... Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que cette certitude venait de volée en éclat.

Harry jeta un regard à Emy. Le rire de sa sœur le rendait bêtement heureux.

Peut-être que c'était cela, l'explication du pourquoi du comment il avançait si lentement avec Emy contrairement au blond. Il avait si peur de mal faire, qu'il prenait tout avec un sérieux qu'il ne se serait pas crue posséder. Le survivant se promit à lui-même d'essayer d'être plus naturel et spontané, pour pouvoir la faire rire aussi souvent que Drago le faisait.

Le reste du repas ce passa dans une ambiance aussi légère que possible, et bien qu'Emy ne mangea qu'un tiers du contenue de son assiette, la jeune fille vit bien que cela suffit à rassurer le petit groupe. Après, il restait à savoir si elle serait capable d'en garder le contenue dans son estomac...

Emy jeta de nouveau un œil à la table des professeurs. Le professeur Snape y était encore absent... il ne viendrait définitivement pas.

La fragile bonne humeur que Drago avait su lui insuffler disparue en un éclair, remplacé bien vite par la douleur et la lassitude. Elle espérait sincèrement que l'homme allait bien... il avait semblé si paniqué et bouleversé lorsqu'ils s'étaient quitté...

Emy poussa un profonds soupire, qui ne passa guère inaperçue.

Dans un même ensemble, les cinq adolescents se levèrent, déterminée à revenir en leur dortoir respectif pour plus de tranquillité, et franchirent la porte de la grande salle... pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Colin Crivey.

Ce dernier fixa instantanément son regard sur Harry et Emy, avant de se mettre à trembler, son visage perdant plusieurs couleurs.

La jeune française, en voyant le regard glaciale de son jumeau, posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser, avant d'amorcer un pas en direction du plus jeune... Mais en la voyant ce rapprocher, ce dernier sursauta, avant de reculée précipitamment.

-Je... je... ne m'attaque pas !

-Tu as du culot de lui demander sa après ce que tu as fait ! Rétorqua le serpentard.

-Drago ! Le réprimanda sèchement Emy, avant de continuer d'une voix plus calme à l'attention du petit gryffondor :

-Je ne vais pas t'attaquer Colin... je veux juste te parler un instant. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir marcher un peu avec moi pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire ?

Ce dernier garda un long moment le silence, semblant réfléchir si la situation était dangereuse ou non. Puis, le jeune planta son regard dans celui de la jumelle du survivant.

Apparemment, ce qu'il vit sembla le convaincre, car après un hochement de tête, il suivit la jeune fille sans un mot, bien qu'à distance raisonnable, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait calmement vers le parc de Poudlard.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Emy marcha en silence aux côtés du jeune gryffond, l'observant du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots, et par où commencer. L'adolescent était clairement tendu, et ne cessait de lui jeter de petit coup d'œil craintif.

La jeune fille, qui aurait préférer s'éloigner un peu plus pour ne pas être entendue, choisit néanmoins de rester près de l'entrée du château, afin de ne pas effrayer Crivey plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En effet, au point ou tout ceci en était, si elle s'éloignerait trop, le jeune penserait que cela serait dans le but d'un guet-apens.

-Crivey...

Ce dernier sursauta, avant de s'exclamer précipitamment :

-Je suis désolée Emy... je ne voulais pas... ne … ne me frappe pas s'il te plaît ! Même si je le mérite ! Je...

\- Calme-toi, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais rien te faire... et je tiens toujours mes promesses Crivey. Rétorqua Emy avec une lassitude qui était plus dû à la journée qu'elle venait de passée, que par le comportement du plus jeune.

-Mais alors... pourquoi... ?

-Parce que ce que j'ai à dire ne regarde que toi... mais tu noteras que l'on est vraiment à côté de l'entrée pour revenir au couloir, et que tu peux retourner à l'intérieur quand tu le souhaites. Mais je suppose que si tu m'as suivit jusqu'ici malgré ta peur plus qu'évidente, ce n'est pas seulement pour faire honneur à ta maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune hocha la tête, ses grands yeux gris foncé contemplant le sol, tandis qu'il triturait ses mains sous la nervosité.

-C'est vrai... c'est parce que je... je voulais entendre ce que tu voulais me dire. Je... je suis vraiment désolée Emy, je ne voulais pas ça. Moi je ne crois pas que tu sois maléfique : tu es la sœur d'Harry ! Celui-qui-a-survécu ! Tu ne peux pas être maléfique ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la gazette à marquer ça !

Il y avait tant de détermination dans sa voix... Le jeune pensait réellement ce qu'il pensait, à un point tel que cela fit sourire Emy. Il était encore si innocent... Bien qu'elle admirait cela, elle savait que ce trait pouvait être dangereux en temps de guerre. C'est pourquoi elle était déterminée à le lui en faire perdre un peu... pour qu'il ait une chance de survivre.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'en sais rien si je suis maléfique ou non. Tu ne me connais pas.

En le voyant pâlir à une vitesse vertigineuse, l'adolescente s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Ce que je veux dire Crivey, c'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'un membre d'une famille est gentil, que le reste de celle-ci l'est forcément, tout comme l'inverse est vrai. C'est en côtoyant véritablement une personne que l'on sait si celle-ci est maléfique ou non. En la voyant elle, et non pas son entourage... en voyant ses actes. C'est pourquoi il faut toujours réfléchir avant d'agir... car les actes définissent une grande partie de ce que nous sommes... ou à tout le moins, renvoie une certaine image de nous au reste du monde. La preuve : tu voues une admiration aveugle et infantile à mon frère parce qu'il a vaincue Voldemort. Et ? Si à côté de cela, il avait été violent, grossier envers les autres ? Cela aurait-il été excusable parce qu'il a vaincue un mage noir ?

-Heu... non.

-C'est pour cela que, si je devais t'en vouloir pour une chose, c'est de ne pas avoir réfléchie aux conséquences qu'envoyer ma photo à la gazette causerait. L'admiration, et la curiosité gryffonienne ne sont en rien une excuse. Après, tu n'y es pour rien si ce torchon à sortie de telle bêtise... Après tout on en serait venue là tôt ou tard je pense... mais à cause de ton action, c'est plus tôt, que tard malheureusement...

-Je suis vraiment désolée Emy... c'est que je vous admire tellement. Harry est tellement fort ! Tout le monde l'aime ! Et toi aussi d'après ce que j'ai pu voir tu es très puissante !

-Tu as résumée en peu de mot ce qui cloche avec toi, comme avec la plupart des gens.

-Comment ça ?

Emy resta silencieuse, le temps d'observer l'espace d'un instant ce visage respirant une innocence qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et ne posséderait jamais. Dans un sens, elle l'enviait un peu.

-Tout le monde n'aime pas Harry... Ils aiment seulement l'image qu'ils en ont de lui. La preuve : à part son courage, est-ce que tu serais capable de me citer d'autres qualités, mais surtout des défauts chez lui ? Peux-tu me dire ses faiblesses ? Car il en a, comme tout être vivant.

-Non... c'est vrai mais...J'aimerais tellement être comme vous... moi je suis faible et banal. Après, je sais que c'est ridicule de ce comportée ainsi mais... à chaque fois que je vois Harry, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le photographier. Ça me donne l'impression d'être un peu plus proche de lui... c'est bête, hein ?

Emy soupira, avant de se rapprocher du petit blond, et d'essuyer doucement les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.

-Ce n'est pas ridicule... c'est humain. Et tu n'es pas faible et banal... Personne n'est jamais faible et banal Crivey. On a tous nos qualités et nos défauts, comme on a tous quelques choses à accomplir... Tu as la capacité de faire de grande chose tu sais ? Ta photo... bien qu'elle ait mal servie, elle était très réussie : net, bien cadrer... ce qui demande une certaine dextérité quand on sait dans qu'elle circonstance elle a été faite. Tu pourrais faire de grande chose avec ce don...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi prendre des photos est utile...

-Tu plaisante ? Tu peux faire rire, pleurer, espérer... mais aussi dénoncer. Tu ne connais pas le dicton qu'une image vaut mille mots ?

-Non...

-Tu pourrais être utile dans la guerre avec ce talent... en dénonçant les atrocité que Voldemort souhaite cachée tant qu'il n'est pas au pouvoirs pour ne pas ternir son image auprès de certaine famille de sang-pur indécise... ou en prenant des clichés permettant d'étayer les hypothèses concernant son infiltration dans les hautes sphères du ministère...

A ces mots, le visage du plus jeune sembla s'illuminer, et un sourire sincère s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Je... Je n'y avais pas pensée... Je vais tout faire pour faire ça !

Emy sourit légèrement à cette réponse, avant de recouvrer son sérieux.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui... pourquoi ? Tu m'en crois pas... capable... ? Pourtant...

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je t'en crois capable... mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu apprennes à creuser, à voir au-delà des choses. Bien que tu aies une technique remarquable, tes photos manque d'âme. Tu ne photographie que ce que tout le monde voit. Si tu apprends à voir à travers les apparences, à sonder vraiment les choses pour pouvoir montrer cette part d'invisible aux autres, alors tu verras que tes photos en seront littéralement transformée... et unique.

-Mais... comment je peux faire ça ? Demanda Crivey en baissant la tête, les épaules abaissé de découragement.

Soupirant, l'adolescente se rapprocha et releva le visage du blond.

-Tout d'abord en ayant plus de confiance en toi. Ensuite, en observant... et en te faisant ta propre opinion sur ce que tu vois, sur ce que tu ressens face à ce qui se déroule sous tes yeux.

Reculant, Emy s'avança vers l'entrée pour retourner dans le château, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose agripper sa manche.

-Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas alors ?

Le jeune semblait si sérieux tout à coup... si triste.

-Bien sûre que non... Et Harry non plus je t'assure. C'est juste qu'il est un peu protecteur avec moi... et ça, mélanger avec son caractère impulsif... Mais tu as intérêt à être plus réfléchie à l'avenir.

-Oui... promis. Mais... tu es sûre que tu ne m'en veux pas ? A cause de moi, quasiment toute l'école se méfie de toi et parle dans ton dos.

-Je déteste me répéter Crivey... Je t'ai dit que non. Quant au gens, je me fiche pas mal de leurs avis, je ne les connais même pas.

-je... Merci Emy. Tu sais j'ai envoyé cette photo, c'était seulement pour me faire un peu d'argent, comme j'avais entendue dire que la gazette cherchait à acheter des photos de toi. Je... je voulais offrir un cadeau à ma mère...

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Crivey... Ce n'est rien.

-Attends Emy !

-Oui ?

-Tu sors avec Drago... ?

-Quoi ? S'exclama l'adolescente, quelque peu perturber par le changement soudain de sujet.

-Bah, vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, et y a des rumeurs qui...

-Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. C'est seulement mon meilleur ami, et si tu observais plus, tu l'aurais su. Bonne soirée Crivey...

-Bonne soirée Emy... Attends !

-Oui Crivey ?

-Merci... pour tout. Murmura le jeune, avec un petit sourire et le rouge aux joues.

Pour toute réponse, Emy le lui rendit, avant de retourner à l'intérieur du château.

La jeune fille marchait lentement, repensant sur le chemin du retour à la salle commune à l'article du journal.

Stephen... que manigançait-il ? Elle ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de s'éveiller doucement en elle, lui nouant l'estomac. Elle... elle ne voulait plus que ça recommence... elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter encore une fois d'être... non... elle avait déjà tellement... non, si cela recommençait, son esprit n'y survivrait pas.

L'adolescente ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour contenir la crise d'angoisse qui menaçait de la submergée, avant de porter son regard sur sa main droite bandée.

Snape... Severus...

Elle ressentait à cet instant un sentiment douloureux de vide et de solitude qui lui semblait sans fond. Pourtant, elle n'était plus seule... elle était même plus entourer que jamais, avec Harry et Drago à ses côtés...

Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce ressentie.

Elle frissonna, transie d'un froid qui n'était pas entièrement dû à la température ambiante.

Emy appréhendait le moment où elle devrait se coucher, ainsi que les prochains jours. Oh, elle pouvait certes prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve... mais cela ne serait que déplacer le problème, qui était que ces angoisses... sa peur, qu'elle avait péniblement enterré au fond de son esprit, refaisait surface.

Agacer contre elle-même, la lionne serra volontairement fort son point blesser, et ressentie aussitôt une douleur bienfaitrice qui l'apaisa un peu.

Elle était si en colère contre elle-même d'être aussi faible... elle n'acceptait pas. Non elle n'acceptait pas de se laisser envahir par la peur, car cela serait avouer que Stephen avait réussie à la briser... et réussissait à avoir encore une emprise sur elle.

-Emy ? Prononça une voix familière

Levant les yeux, la jeune fille aperçue Harry et Drago, qui l'observaient avec inquiétude. Inconsciemment, ces pas l'avaient ramené vers le hall menant à la Grande Salle, ou les deux jeunes hommes l'avaient attendue.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien... est-ce qu'il y a eu un problème avec Crivey ? Tu as mis du temps... Repris le survivant, avisant le visage assombri de sa sœur.

-Non... au contraire. Je me suis expliquer avec lui, et tout c'est bien passée alors... ne lui faite aucun reproche ou quelque représailles que ce soit. Il a compris...

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ? Demanda Drago

Pour toute réponse, la lionne haussa les épaules, avant de grimacer. Ce geste avait réveillé son dos plus que sensible.

-Tu as mal au dos Emy ? Demanda Harry, à qui ce détail n'avait pas échappé.

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière soupira, avant de jeter un regard à Drago qui en comprit immédiatement le sens.

-Je vais vous laissez... en revanche demain, on aura une petite discussion toi et moi ! Bon, bonne nuit Emy... Bonne nuit Harry. S'exclama le serpentardd, avant de filer sans demander son reste. En effet, il se doutait que son amie voulait parler de chose privée avec le survivant... sûrement pour lui parler du fait qu'elle se faisait battre. Même si c'était loin d'être la seule chose que la lionne devait dire à son frère, au moins faisait-elle un pas dans cette direction. Il en était intérieurement soulagé et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. La première, parce que cela faisait du bien à Emy, ainsi qu'au lien jumellique, qu'elle accorde plus de confiance à Harry. Enfin, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, le serpentard était un peu mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'il était avec Harry d'en savoir plus que lui sur le passée d'Emy. En effet, si les situations étaient inversées, il aurait été furieux de ne pas avoir été mis plus tôt dans la confidence.

Harry lui, fut quelque instant désarçonné par le salut de Drago mais bien vite, son attention fût de nouveau entièrement porter sur sa sœur, qui évita son regard.

-Emy... ?

-Pas ici.

En silence, les jumeaux se rendirent dans la salle commune des gryffonds, ou ils s'installèrent sur l'un des canapés de la pièce.

Ce ne fût qu'une fois bien installée, et après avoir apposé un sort de silence autour d'eux, qu'Emy se lança :

-Oui j'ai mal au dos Harry... mais ce n'est rien.

-Attends, tu crois sérieusement que je vais te croire ? Si effectivement c'était rien, tu me l'aurais dit directement lorsqu'on était là-bas.

Emy se massa les tempes avec lassitude. Vraiment, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de disparaître à cet instant précis... et aurait bien volontiers gardé le silence sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révélée. Seulement, l'ayant dit à Hermione, la jeune française doutait que cela resta longtemps inconnu aux oreilles de son frère... et le connaissant un peu maintenant, il n'apprécierait que très modérément d'être le dernier informé.

-Les blessures ne sont pas grave et non rien de particulier... C'est les circonstances qui... ne sont pas normale.

Inspirant profondément, se disant que de toute manière, il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'annoncer cela, Emy énonça d'une voix neutre :

-Je suis battue régulièrement.

A ces mots, le jeune homme sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour sous le coup de l'effroi et de la colère.

-Tes parents... te battent ? Les deux ?

-On peut dire sa... même si c'est les trois quart du temps mon père, ma mère se contente en générale de m'ignorer ou de me gifler... mais il lui arrive de s'autoriser de petite folie.

-Comment peux-tu dire sa avec autant de...

Le survivant ferma un instant les yeux, avant de reprendre :

-Non, rectification : comment fais-tu pour réussir à cacher tes émotions à chaque fois ? Je... Je comprends mieux ta réaction maintenant du jour ou … ou je t'ai annoncée notre lien. Je me sens encore plus stupide avec ma jalousie à deux noises...

-Tu ne savais pas... et puis pour le reste... l'habitude je suppose...

Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent d'épuisement quelque instant, avant qu'elle ne les rouvre en sursaut, avant de ce giflé violemment sous le regard éberlué de son double.

-Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Il ne faut pas que je dors... pas avant d'avoir pris ma potion de sommeil sans rêve...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je souffre d'insomnie chronique... depuis très longtemps. J'arrive à gérer en temps normale, mais avec tout ce que j'ai dû digérer ces derniers temps... j'ai plus de mal à dormir que d'habitude.

En entendant cela, Harry se sentie perdre ses dernières couleurs, avant de se renfrognée. Des coups, bien que choquant, entraînait rarement des insomnies d'une telle ampleur. Il y avait autre chose, c'était évident... mais quoi ?

-Mais là justement, tu allais t'endormir... alors si ton problème est un manque de sommeil alors pourquoi... ?

-Parce que sans potion... je fais des cauchemars. avoua l'adolescente avec réticence. En effet, elle aurait voulue garder cela pour elle, mais n'avait pas d'autre explication valable... alors en désespoir de cause, elle choisissait un demi-aveux.

Il eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel l'adolescente serra ses bras autour d'elle, tandis que le survivant l'observa longuement.

-A quoi son dû tes insomnies Emy ?

A ces mots, la lionne ferma quelque instant les yeux. Elle avait espérer qu'il ne poserait pas cette question... Mais peu importait de toute façon, elle était bien décidée à ne pas lui révéler la véritable réponse.

-Je ne sais pas... peut-être des coups ? Ce n'est pas assez choquant peut-être ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-Si bien sûre, ne t'énerve pas comme ça... Je te rappelle que je connais bien le sujet. Seulement, ça ne m'a pas causé d'insomnie à moi...

-Et bien vois-tu, tout le monde ne fonctionne pas comme Monsieur Harry James Potter ! Rétorqua sèchement l'adolescente, avant de reprendre aussitôt d'une voix plus calme, en avisant le visage blessé de son frère :

-Pardon Harry... je... sa a été une sale journée.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien... Je suis maladroit aussi dans mes mots. Je voulais dire Emy, est-ce que ce n'est pas des visions du mage noir qui te travaille ? Si c'est le cas, tu dois en parler immédiatement à Dumbledore.

-Je sais Harry et non, ce n'est pas sa... ce n'est que mon passée qui me hante.

-Pourtant, tu as déjà eu des visions de Voldemort non ?

-Oui... et de toi. A chaque fois que j'ai eu une vision de Voldemort, tu étais présent les trois quart du temps...

-Tu veux dire que tu n'en as eu que lorsque j'étais présent ?

-Non car il y a bien eu quelques fois ou tu n'étais pas là... mais c'était rare.

-Alors tu m'as vue... lors de ma première année... lorsque Cédric...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase, la gorge soudain noué et l'ayant remarqué, Emy apposa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-Oui Harry... j'ai vue tout cela. Après je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas eu autant que toi de vision « individuelle » de Voldemort. Je pense que c'est peut-être dû au fait qu'il m'ait « moins » marquée que toi... ou que du coup, vue qu'il ne connaissait pas mon existence, son inconscient était moins « ouvert »... je ne sais pas trop. Et pour tout t'avouer, je m'en porte pas plus mal. Mes « rêves » sont assez charger comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Dumbledore comment tes parents te traitent ?

-Pour la même raison que toi : tu l'as entendue, mon … père est si … gentil.

Rien que de prononcer ce mot, un frisson glacer traversa Emy, tandis que son ventre se crispait. Gentil... Non vraiment, Stephen était tout sauf « gentil ».

Instinctivement, l'adolescente resserra de nouveau ses bras autours d'elle-même, frotta sa peau l'espace de quelque seconde comme si celle-ci était recouverte de poussière. Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigués, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de relever ce geste étrange et de le noter quelque part au fond de son esprit, là où il entreposait consciencieusement tous les petits détails intriguant sur sa sœur. Peut-être qu'à force d'en rassemblée, les réponses viendraient d'elle-même.

-Et puis... reprit Emy, si vraiment il se souciait de mon bien-être, il se serait plus renseigner avant de me confier ou à tout le moins, aurait fait des contrôles pour vérifier que j'étais bien traité. C'est ce que tu penses non ? C'est pour ça que tu ne lui as jamais rien dit sur les Dursley.

-Je... pas vraiment en fait. Il m'a mis là-bas parce que... Pétunia est la sœur de maman. De ce fait, la protection par le sang fait qu'aucun mangemort ni même Voldemort... bref aucun sorcier ou moldue ayant sciemment l'intention de me tuer ne peux pénétrer dans la maison et me faire du mal. Donc je me suis dit que... qu'il savait mais que malheureusement, je ne pouvais rester en vie que chez eux, la magie par le sang étant l'une des plus puissantes. Donc je pense qu'il a privilégié ma survit à mon bien-être si tu veux.

Emy le fixa pendant de longue seconde, une moue dubitative au visage.

-Je pense plutôt que Dumbledore est un manipulateur. Certes, je ne doute pas qu'à choisir, il aurait fait ce qu'il fallait... mais le monde sorcier passera toujours avant et de ce fait, je pense très sincèrement que si pour sauver le monde sorcier, il doit se servir d'une personne en l'occurrence toi et moi comme des pions, il n'hésitera pas un seul instant. Nous sommes des cartes pour lui avant d'être des êtres humains.

-Je... je pense que tu as tors. Tu sais, Dumbledore est quelqu'un de bien...

\- Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'une personne peut avoir plusieurs visages...

Comme Stephen... comme son « père »...

Non, non... ne pas penser à son passée. Pas maintenant.

-Emy, tes mains tremblent...

-La... la fatigue sûrement...

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas tes blessures ? Tu ne veux pas que je regarde ?

-Non, hors de question. Ce n'est rien je te dis... et puis que pourrais-tu faire de plus que je n'ai déjà fait ? Je te rappelle que de nous deux, c'est moi la meilleure en potion. Il faut juste attendre...

-Mais tu ne les as pas guéris depuis la rentrée... répondit Harry, avec une nuance de reproche teinté d'amertume dans la voix. En effet, ces sentiments à cet instant était mitigé : il en voulait à sa sœur de ne lui avoir rien dit avant aujourd'hui, mais d'en le même temps était heureux qu'elle lui fasse enfin confiance… Mais surtout, le jeune homme s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir rien vue. C'est vrai après tout, comment avait-il pu passer à côté, alors qu'il avait vécu la même chose ? Il était bien beau le héros du monde sorcier qui ne voyait même pas ce qui était sous son nez…

-Tu sais comme moi que certaine plaies mettent plus de temps que d'autre...

Harry soupira, clairement peu convaincue, mais n'insista pas. Néanmoins, deux choses était claires et établie de manière irrévocable dans son esprit : Emy lui cachait quelque chose de grave… et il ne la laisserait jamais retournée chez ses pseudos parent. Il en était absolument hors-de-question. L'espace d'un instant, la photo de ces derniers qui était dans le journal d'aujourd'hui passa dans son esprit, et l'adolescent fût parcouru d'un frisson. Le père lui avait donné une sale impression… Mais plus jamais il ne les laisserait lui faire le moindre mal. Même si pour cela, il devait les faire disparaître… après tout, quoi de plus habituel qu'une disparition en ces temps troublés ?

En parlant de la guerre… Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils deviennent tous deux plus puissant, pour pouvoir survivre et combattre Voldemort. Car même si pour le moment, ce dernier se tenait assez tranquille, Harry avait un sombre pressentiment… cela n'était selon lui qu'un calme inquiétant et surtout temporaire qui promettait une attaque sanglante et de grande ampleur.

-Demain Emy, est-ce que tu voudrais bien que l'on reprenne l'entraînement de notre magie jumellique ?

A cette question, la lionne se figea. Certes, elle n'en avait guère l'envie, ne se sentant toujours pas prête à accepter Harry dans son esprit... elle pouvait toujours commencer par aller dans celui de son jumeaux, mais pourrait-elle de tout manière seulement le supportée ? Elle était assez réaliste sur son état, et elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle était affaiblie ces derniers temps. Sans compter qu'elle avait peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir face au souvenir de son frère.

-Je ne sais pas trop Harry... je ne veux pas que tu pénètres mon esprit.

-Je comprends Emy... mais... tu peux pénétrer le mien. Moi je suis prêt. Si ça peut développer encore plus nos pouvoirs en attendant que tu sois prête... La guerre est imminente, tu sais. Il faut que l'on avance pour se tenir prêt.

Le visage d'Emy se ferma.

-Tu n'iras jamais dans mes souvenirs Harry... jamais.

-Pourquoi ? Je... tu sais, je me suis fait battre aussi. Il n'y a rien que je n'aurais déjà... enfin tu vois...

A ces mots, l'adolescente eut un sourire amer, avant de plonger la tête dans ses mains, pour que celle-ci, aidé également par sa longue chevelure, ne cache l'effroi qu'elle sentait s'installer sur son visage.

Non... c'était tout le contraire... Son frère ne pouvait imaginer ne serait-ce que le tiers de ce qu'elle avait... du moins l'espérait-elle. Car dans le cas contraire, cela aurait signifié qu'il avait également été... et cette idée lui était proprement insupportable.

Les souvenirs refluaient par vague brutale... menaçant de la submerger littéralement sous l'angoisse.

Son odeur... ses mains partout... la douleur...

L'adolescente, sentant sa respiration devenir erratique, se concentra sur sa respiration.

Vider son esprit…

Inspirée... expirer... inspirer...

Soudain, Emy sentit des bras l'entourer, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter violemment.

-Emy... c'est moi. Calme toi... tu sais bien que je ne t'obligerais jamais à quoi que ce soit... je suis désolé si je t'ai brusqué. Pardon...

Peu à peu, la jeune française ce détendit, retrouvant doucement cette sensation douce de bien-être qu'elle ressentait étrangement avec son frère.

Ce dernier en revanche, était encore plus inquiet pour sa sœur, qui avait presque fait une crise de panique. Il y avait quelque chose dans son passée qu'elle ne lui disait pas… et l'adolescente ne semblait pas quelqu'un se laissant submergée si facilement. Ce devait être donc quelque chose de plus grave que les coups… Et il était déterminé à découvrir ce dont il s'agissait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Emy se redresse, sentant ses paupières se fermer.

-J'y vais... Bonne nuit Harry.

-Attends je t'accompagne...

-Tu ne peux pas Harry... l'enchantement de l'escalier...

-A oui c'est vrai...

-Mais... merci. Je vais mieux ne t'en fais pas... et pour l'entraînement c'est d'accord. Juste... je te demanderais de bien vouloir me laisser seule avec Drago avant... il voulait me parler de quelque chose, et j'ai peur d'être trop fatiguée après pour pouvoir l'écouter.

En vérité, c'était plutôt elle qui avait besoin de discuter... mais cela, elle ne le lui dirait certainement pas. Elle ne voulait pas le rendre jaloux de Drago... pas alors que les deux adolescents commençaient enfin à se rapprocher.

-Oh... oui bien sûre. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me trouver quand tu seras prête. Après tout, on sera dimanche, on aura tout le temps...

Hochant la tête, Emy se leva prudemment et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son jumeau, monta dans le dortoir.

Une fois là-haut, elle s'enferma comme à son habitude dans la salle de bain, changea ses bandages péniblement, avant de se mettre en pyjama pour la nuit, dos au miroir pour ne pas risquer ne serait-ce que croiser son reflet. Elle n'en avait pas la force … pas ce soir.

Après avoir comme à l'accoutumer brûler les bandages pour ne pas laisser le moindre indice sur son état, l'adolescente se dirigea vers son lit, rangeant ses affaires, avant de prendre l'une des fioles que lui avait donné le professeur Snape et de se glisser sous les draps, refermant les rideaux de son baldaquin pour ne pas être déranger.

La jeune fille resta ainsi un moment, ses mains caressant doucement le récipient de verre contenant le liquide bleuté tandis que son esprit dérivait encore et toujours vers le maître des cachots.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser à lui, même après ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

C'était si douloureux...

Rapidement, l'adolescente se saisit de sa baguette qui se trouvait sous son oreiller, et jeta un sort de silence, avant d'éclater en sanglot, resserrant ses jambes contre elle.

Elle se sentait idiote.

Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit aimée... en tant que femme cela s'entend... Et pas seulement pour son corps...

Après tout... comment un homme pourrait-il l'aimer, alors qu'elle-même se détestait ?

Se redressant, Emy inspira et expira de nouveau profondément, pour ne pas laisser de nouveau ses souvenirs l'envahir. Déjà tout à l'heure avec Harry... elle avait eu un instant de faiblesse, et avait été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle.

Cela ne devait pas se reproduire.

Avec précaution, Emy déboucha la fiole, et la fixa quelque instant, repensant au parole de l'homme.

Il avait dit qu'il pensait qu'elle en aurait besoin...

La jeune fille eut un sourire amer... il ne devait sûrement pas ce douter à quel point il avait raison...

La portant à ces lèvres, l'adolescente bue le contenue d'un trait, avant de se laisser doucement tomber sur le matelas.

Ce sourire triste et amer ne la quitta doucement que quelque instant plus tard, lorsqu'elle fût emportée par un sommeil artificiel sans aucun songe, ne laissant place qu'au néant...

Laissant place sur son visage à une expression qui, à défaut d'être totalement détendue, semblait au moins quelque peu apaiser.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Melusine Oriki** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ) Et bonne année à toi aussi :)

**Fuchss** : Oui comme tu as pu le constatée, Harry prends doucement mais sûrement de la place auprès d'Emy… la place qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir normalement. En effet, Harry devient peu à peu un point d'encrage très important pour elle au fur et à mesure que leur lien se resserre… Quant à la psychologie des perso… disons pour ne pas trop en dévoilé que justement, à cause de ce paramètre, les nerfs d'Emy vont être encore mis à rude épreuve car le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que certain perso n'ont pas un caractère facile XD Quant à Emy et Drago, j'aime beaucoup leur amitié aussi Drago Malfoy, comme Severus Snape, est un personnage que j'aime énormément et que je trouve très intéressant… mais qui je trouve n'a malheureusement pas assez été exploitée dans l'histoire originale, car cantonnée simplement au rôle de fils à papa de méchant pourri gâtée, sans expliquer le pourquoi du comment il en est arrivée là…

Non elle n'est pas attirée par Severus pour son apparence plus âgée, bien qu'elle le trouve plus qu'à son goût physiquement… Elle ne fait aucun rapprochement avec Stephen qu'elle haïe plus que tout.

C'est vrai qu'Emy a beaucoup de mal à s'accepter… mais dans la mesure où elle a été violée pendant plusieurs années, cela est assez compréhensible… J'adore aussi les Drarry ! : D si tu en as à me conseiller je suis preneuse ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plus également ;)

**Leslie** : Si la magie d'Emy à un lien ? Peut-être… dans un sens. Je ne dirais rien de plus ) Emy fais de plus en plus de pas vers Harry, bien qu'elle garde tout de même certaine réserve mais au vue de son passée cela est compréhensible… Quant à Harry, certes il sait que Drago est gay, mais il ne sait absolument pas que ce dernier est attiré par lui… de plus, notre petit griffond n'est pas très sûre de lui encore… mais ça viendra. Sans compter que nos deux princes sont très différents, ce qui donnera fatalement à un moment ou un autre des étincelles… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu Bonne fête à toi aussi et je l'espère, à bientôt :)

**Pluie Lunaire** : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies mon écriture J'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop déçue qu'Emy soit à gryffondor… mais j'ai trouvé sa très intéressant de lui faire adopter le même comportement qu'Harry avant même qu'elle ne soit au courant pour leur lien, à savoir allée à gryffondor pour ne pas se retrouvée avec Drago (bien que les raisons de cet évitement ne soit pas les mêmes, cela s'entends). Quant au trio… comme tu as peut-être pu le constatée, elle s'entend avec certes, mais elle n'est pas très proche d'eux pour le moment, restant beaucoup plus avec Drago et Harry. En espérant que mon histoire continue de te plaire. ) Encore merci pour ta review :)

**Balu009** : Je suis soulagée que mon retard n'ait pas trop gênée et j'espère que … et bien que celui-ci non plus XD A ma décharge cette fois, c'est mes examens qui m'ont retardée T.T Mais me voilà plus en forme que jamais ! XD Pour Emy et Severus, je suis contente que tu trouves que le rythme soit parfais Car dans mes moments de doute, j'ai l'impression d'aller lentement, mais après je me ressaisie et je me dis que si j'accélèrerais les choses, ça ne serait pas logique. En effet, je trouve que beaucoup trop de nombreuse fanfic qui possède un personnage ayant vécue un viol comme Emy, ne développe pas assez l'impact que cela provoque... Après certes il ne faut pas généraliser, toute les personnes ne réagissent pas de la même façon mais tout de même, sa laisse en générale certaine trace plus ou moins consciente… Après au-delà de ça, dans la mesure où Severus à un caractère si conciliant, si raisonnable (c'est ironique bien sûre XD) leur rapprochement va être d'autant plus ardue mais ce serait très fade si c'était trop simple ) Quand à Harry et Drago… Oui je comprends que tu aimerais que ça aille un peu plus vite (moi aussi d'ailleurs car j'aimerais vraiment écrire tout de suite certain passage, certaine scène 8D) mais après, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils se sont détesté et fait des crasses pendant six ans, donc il faut qu'ils réapprennent à ce connaître dans un premier temps Après je n'ai pas encore trop développer le moment de Severus avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais c'est parce que dans la fanfic, l'urgence de son état faisait qu'il ne s'est pas trop attardée en leur présence par peur de les blesser… mais ce sera un peu plus développer dans le prochain chapitre En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci t'as plu :)


	11. Chapitre 11: Un commencement de vérité

Chapitre 11 : Un commencement de vérité

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je vous prie de m'excusez de cette longue absence mais ces dernières semaines ont été assez chargée pour moi ces derniers temps... Mais j'espère que cela ne vous dissuadera pas de continuer à suivre ma fanfic, car je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de l'abandonner ou de la laisser en plan. Je la mènerais jusqu'au bout peu importe le temps que cela prendra et je suis heureuse de recevoir à chaque chapitre des reviews car ça aide beaucoup de voir que l'on n'est pas seule dans une si grande aventure que l'écriture d'une fanfic :)

Merci à Mane-jei, fuchss, balu009 et Leslie pour leur reviews :) je vous y réponds comme à l'habitude en bas de ce chapitre ;) et merci également à de m'avoir ajouter dans ses favories :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

oooooo

oo

Le néant...

La chaleur...

Cette sensation était si apaisante...

Emy souhaitait y rester. Ici, il n'y avait plus de problème, plus de souffrance... n'y même d'espace-temps.

Malheureusement, les bonnes choses ayant toujours une fin, la jeune fille sentie bien trop vite à son goût sa conscience revenir, au même titre que la douleur lancinante et maintenant familière de son dos.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Emy se mordit les lèvres, réprimant un gémissement, avant de se redresser avec précaution. Même si globalement, elle se sentait un peu mieux, ayant réussie à récupérer une infime part de sommeil, son dos la lançait terriblement.

S'asseyant au bord du lit, elle soupira en se massant doucement les tempes, le temps de revenir doucement dans la réalité, et aussi pour d'une certaine façon se préparer mentalement à la journée qui s'annonçait d'avance pénible. Car aujourd'hui était le jour où elle reprenait l'entraînement avec Harry...

A cette pensée, l'adolescente sentit ses mains se mettre légèrement à trembler, et elle s'activa à plier et replier ses doigts pour tenter d'y remédier, avant de soufflé dessus et de les frotter, dans une veine tentative de les réchauffer. Mais elle avait beau faire, ils restaient perpétuellement glacés.

Un demi-sourire traversa furtivement ses lèvres. Harry, lui était toujours un véritable radiateur ambulant...

La jeune fille pris sa baguette sous son oreiller et, surprise du peu de bruit, l'agita en murmurant une formule. Aussitôt, des chiffres lumineux apparurent brièvement, lui indiquant qu'il était huit heures du matin. Cette fois, ce fût un mince sourire désabusée qui franchie ses lèvres il est vrai que pour un dimanche, bien que cela fût tard par apport à ses levers habituels, cela était bien tôt pour les autres élèves.

Mais bien vite, en se souvenant qu'elle devait appliquer le sort pour camoufler l'odeur de sang de ses blessures, ce sourire disparue. En effet, presque aussitôt, les pensées d'Emy furent littéralement occuper par le maître des cachots ce qui, en l'état actuelle n'était guère une bonne chose. Effectivement, les paroles blessantes de l'homme se mêlait au souvenir de son baisée, de ses caresses, la plongeant dans un état de douleur et de tristesse qui l'étonnait elle-même.

Soupirant, Emy s'appliqua le sort de camouflage sensoriel et se leva avec précaution, étant à cause de sa vision problématique et du peu de clarté de la pièce, totalement aveugle à ce moment précis, ce concentrant entièrement à son déplacement jusqu'à la salle de bain avec ses affaires à la main.

La jeune française était en effet bien décider à ne pas se laisser aller. Après tout, elle s'était attendue à ce que ce soit à sens unique, dans la mesure où elle n'avait jamais osé espérer. Maintenant qu'elle en avait la confirmation tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de vivre avec, et d'essayer de veiller sur l'homme de loin pour espérer le voir heureux un jour, même si cela était avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Même si... non cela serait avec quelqu'un d'autre...

De toute manière, peut-être n'était-ce pas de l'amour, mais une fixation un peu malsaine. Après tout, comment pourrait-elle l'aimer d'un amour aussi puissant que le lui disait Harry, alors qu'elle savait très peu de chose sur lui ? Sa devait être sa... surtout que... l'homme était, bien que très séduisant, plus âgée qu'elle. Et au-delà du fait qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais tenter quoi que ce soit de charnelle avec lui... Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit attirée par un homme de cet âge, alors que... que Stephen...

Non ! Cela n'avait strictement rien à voir. Rien que de repensée à son « père » la jeune fille se sentait nauséeuse alors que lorsqu'elle pensait à Severus... Non elle ne voyait pas son âge. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux ébènes encadrants un visage dur mais qui savait s'adoucir si l'on si prenait bien... et il disait toujours les choses de manière un peu abruptes, mais tout ce qu'il disait en générale était juste...

Son sourire si désarmant de par sa rareté et sa perfection, qu'il avait le pouvoir de la remuer jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme...

Tout à ses pensées, Emy oublia de tâtonner le sol du bout de son pied, et manqua de repérer la petite malle de maquillage de Lavande, et de ce fait, trébucha dessus, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. L'adolescente étouffa à grand peine un crie et par réflexe, lâcha son sac d'affaire au lieu de sa baguette. Heureusement, celle-ci, ainsi que le reste de son corps, n'avait rien si ce n'est son dos qui la lançait d'autant plus à cause du choc.

Emy se redressa aussi vite que possible, tâtonnant autour d'elle. Mais où était passée ce fichu sac ?

-Tu cherches quelque chose ?

La lionne sursauta de surprise en reconnaissant la voix ensommeillée d'Hermione. Heureusement, le lit de celle-ci grinçait légèrement, de sorte que la jeune fille sue que cette dernière c'était simplement redresser sur son lit sans se lever.

-Oui... désolée de t'avoir réveillé. J'ai trébucher et j'ai perdu mon sac avec mes vêtements de rechange...

-Tu ne dois pas être très réveiller pour ne pas voir la valise alors qu'elle était juste devant toi... ainsi que pour ne pas voir ton sac... Il est juste à un mètre environ devant toi...

Emy tourna son visage de sorte à lui faire croire qu'elle regardait fixement quelque chose devant elle, avant de s'exclamer faussement :

-Ahhh bah le voilà... Merci Hermione, je ne suis pas trop réveillée encore. Rendors-toi...

Le lit émit à nouveau grincement en même temps que retentit le bruit sourd d'un corps se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

-Toi aussi Emy...

Après quelque seconde de flottement, la lionne soupira discrètement de soulagement en entendant la respiration profonde d'Hermione...

Elle c'était rendormie... elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit plus prudente. En effet, bien que le trio, Drago et Severus soit en quelque sorte au courant pour ses blessures, il ne fallait pas qu'elle leurs donnent le moindre prétexte pour la forcer à faire des examens. Personne, à part Drago... ne devait savoir. Déjà, le fait que le blond serpentard le sache lui faisait un peu bizarre... et la gênait. L'adolescente se sentait vulnérable face à Drago depuis qu'elle lui avait dévoilée... son secret.

Avançant à tâtons, l'adolescente trouva enfin son sac, soupirant de soulagement, avant de se relever et de continuer d'avancer avec précaution.

Une fois entrée dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille se changea, dos au miroir. Vraiment, aujourd'hui, la lionne préférait économisée ses forces, et ne pas se faire inutilement du mal en voyant son reflet qui la dégouttait tant.

L'espace d'un instant, alors qu'elle s'accordait à elle-même un instant de répits après avoir changé les bandes de son dos, l'adolescente regarda sa main pansée et, délicatement, enleva le bandage. Sa main était rouge et encore gonflée, mais hormis cela, tout semblait parfaitement aller. Les plaies étaient fermées, ne laissant que de minuscule cicatrice.

Emy ne put s'empêcher des fixés avec un désappointement qui l'étonna et l'horrifia elle-même tout à la fois. Si elle avait dû être honnête... elle aurait dit qu'elle était déçue que cela ait cicatrisé aussi bien... aussi vite.

Elle aurait voulu avoir mal un peu plus longtemps. Cela était paradoxale quand on pensait qu'elle souffrait déjà à cause de son dos...

Mais cette blessure... elle l'avait choisie, et cela faisait toute la différence.

De plus, pendant les quelques secondes ou les morceaux de verre avaient traversé sa chair... la souffrance brutale et immédiate avait enfin réussi à lui faire occulté l'espace de quelque instant son passée... et à sortir le maître des cachots de ses pensées.

Se retournant, la jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, fixant alternativement sa main et le miroir qui lui faisait à présent face.

Non... cela ne passerait pas inaperçue et puis... ce n'était pas bien. Bon sang, elle devait être complètement cinglé pour penser à ça ! Oui c'était ça, car il n'y avait qu'une personne complètement fêlée pour vouloir se faire du mal, alors qu'elle avait enfin l'opportunité de ne plus souffrir.

Emy leva à nouveau les yeux vers son reflet, avant de les détournée rapidement, sentant la nausée l'envahir.

Elle était encore plus monstrueuse qu'elle ne le pensait.

Une fois préparer, Emy sortie avec précaution du dortoir, et une fois dans la salle commune qui était beaucoup plus éclairé, quitta avec facilité la tour griffondore.

-Ah tu es enfin la...

Emy sursauta, avant de voir avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je voulais te parler seul à seul et, comme je sais que tu te lèves tôt, je me suis dit que sa serait plus pratique si on avait cette discussion alors que la majorité de l'école fait une grasse matinée...

-Sa tombe bien... je voulais te parler aussi. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda la lionne

-Non... un quart d'heure environ... Je suis venue tôt mais pas trop non plus car je me doutais que tu allais prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Emy eut un sourire gênée.

-Tu me connais si bien que cela en ait presque troublant... Bon, allons dans le parc s'il te plaît.

Ainsi, les deux adolescents se rendirent ensemble à l'extérieur du château, Drago en tête. Ce dernier mena la lionne sous le saule pleureur ou il avait eu leur dernière discussion, non loin du lac.

Il observa l'adolescente s'installer contre le tronc, tandis qu'il s'asseyait lui-même sur l'herbe face à elle.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel le serpentard observa la lionne qui semblait mal-à-l'aise, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée. Pourtant, elle avait dit vouloir lui parler... Peut-être ne savait-elle pas comment commencer ?

-Alors comme ça, tu voulais me parler ? Lança finalement Drago, dans le but de briser la glace.

De son côté, Emy fût soulager que Drago ait commencer à parler le premier, car si elle devait être honnête, elle se sentait un peu... perdue. Elle avait eu envie de se confier à Drago... après tout la dernière fois, même si cela avait été pénible, cela l'avait un peu... soulager. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, la jeune fille était comme … bloquée. Elle sentait sa gorge se nouer rien qu'à la pensée de reparler de son passé... de son ressentie...

-Oui... je... je voulais savoir... Pour ta mère, tu as une solution ?

A cette question, le jeune homme se figea, s'attendant à tout, sauf à cela.

-Non... mais dans la mesure où ils veulent m'introniser pour les vacances de noël, j'ai encore un peu de temps on va dire... Mais c'était seulement de ça que tu voulais parler ?

La jeune française tressaillie, avant de recroqueviller ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras.

-Pas seulement... je me doutais que tu voulais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passée hier... et comme je m'entraîne avec Harry cet après-midi, je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez en forme pour le faire après...

-Tu te doutais... bien entendue que j'allais vouloir t'en parler Emy ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce que tu as fait était de la mutilation Emy !

-Mutilation... tu exagères.

-A oui ? Et tu appelles sa comment alors quelqu'un qui se blesse volontairement ? Un hobby ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, le blond ajouta, d'un ton plus doux :

-Tes blessures vont mieux au moins ?

-Oui... J'ai changé le bandage ce matin et c'était quasiment guérie...

-Je peux voir ?

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Rétorqua Emy, agacer.

-Bah si j'en juge par ta réaction d'hier, ton dos n'est toujours pas guéri, alors que tu m'avais assuré que ce n'était pas grave... donc je ne suis pas sûre que l'on ait la même notion de gravité...

Avec un soupire, la lionne déroula le bandage, exposant sa main blessée au serpentard, qui la pris délicatement du bout des doigts.

-Bon, sa à l'air d'aller... mais au cas où, tu devrais la garder bander encore deux jours... Bon, tu me montre ton dos maintenant ?

-Sa dépends... tu me montres tes fesses ?

-Si tu y tiens... acquiesça Drago avec un petit sourire ironique, avant de commencer à se lever et à enlever la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Drago Malfoy ! S'exclama Emy, totalement paniqué, aussi rouge qu'un souaffle. Je plaisantais ! Ce n'était qu'une manière implicite de te dire non !

A cette réponse, le blond eut un petit rire, avant de remettre sa ceinture et de se rasseoir à sa place.

-Je sais... mais je voulais te taquiner. Et puis tu sais on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je suis pudique... mais s'il faut que je surmonte cela pour que tu me montres tes plaies, alors je suis prêt à le faire, rétorqua Drago avec sérieux.

-Drago... je... merci... mais je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas... répondit Emy d'une voix rauque, tant sa gorge était nouée.

Non elle ne pouvait pas montrer sa... à personne. Elle ne supportait déjà pas la vision de son corps... mais être regarder était pire.

-Emy... tes blessures sont peut-être dangereuse ! Je... Je comprends dans un sens ton ressentie. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on voie ton corps mais... c'est ta santé avant tout. Emy... promet moi s'il te plaît que si ta vie est en danger, que tu viendras me montrer tes blessures.

La jeune fille planta son regard dans celui du serpentard, et fût troublée par l'intense inquiétude qui s'y dégageait.

Drago s'inquiétait pour elle... il aimait les hommes... il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. De plus... c'était son... ami.

Son meilleur ami.

-Seulement si tu promets de n'en parler à personne, sauf peut-être à Harry... mais à personne d'autre et certainement pas... Au professeur Snape. Concéda Emy avec réticence, après de longue seconde de silence.

A cette réponse, le serpentard fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur que Snape l'apprenne ?

-Je ne te demande pas de comprendre Drago... Je veux juste une réponse. Si tu acceptes, je viendrais. Seulement, si tu me dis oui, et que tu ne respectes pas cette promesse... sache que je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance...

Ce dernier en entendant Emy, frémit. Les yeux de l'adolescente étaient si glacials...

Elle pensait vraiment ces paroles.

Drago ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. En peu de temps, la jeune française lui était devenue très précieuse. Mais il savait justement qu'il l'appréciait tellement que, plus que son amitié, il voulait qu'elle reste en vie. Ainsi, s'il n'était pas en mesure de la sauver seul, l'adolescent avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'il briserait cette promesse et par là même, la confiance d'Emy, si cela permettait à cette dernière de rester en vie.

-J'accepte. Mais dans ce cas, j'attends de toi que tu respectes ta part du marché : Si tu es en danger, vient n'importe quand. Même si tu n'es pas spécialement en danger, tu peux venir me trouver quand tu veux.

-Merci... Mais tant que c'est supportable, je préfère ne pas te déranger. Mais promis, je viendrais... si c'est vraiment critique.

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez, dépité. Il aurait voulu obtenir plus, à savoir commencer dans l'idéal à soigner les plaies de son dos qui devaient être dans un piteux état si elle n'avait pas cicatrisé depuis septembre. Mais au moins avait-il déjà obtenue de la jeune fille la promesse de venir en dernier recours. C'était déjà un pas de franchie. Minime...certes. Mais un pas tout de même.

-C'est déjà ça on va dire... Bon alors sinon, qui est ce mec qui ne sais pas la chance qu'il a qu'une perle comme toi daigne posée les yeux sur lui ?

A cette question, Emy sentie un fugace sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle se demandait bien ou était la chance...

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te le dire...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu chercherais à lui faire du mal juste parce qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments, alors que c'est son droit le plus strict répondit simplement l'adolescente d'une voix sombre, à peine audible.

-Emy...

-Non Drago ! S'exclama soudainement cette dernière, en se levant brusquement, regardant le serpentard avec dureté. Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison ! Même s'il ne m'aime pas, je n'autoriserais personne à lui faire le moindre mal, est-ce clair ? De plus... Ta réaction m'humilie plus qu'autre chose ! Je ne suis pas la première à me prendre un râteau que je sache ! Mais tu trouves sa plus injuste à cause... à cause... de mon passé.

La lionne déglutie péniblement. En effet, elle n'aimait pas que Drago la regarde... ainsi. Avec de la pitié dans les yeux. Cela rendait trop réel ce qu'elle avait subi.

-Emy... murmura l'adolescent en se relevant doucement, lui faisant face.

-Non Drago ! Ta réaction fait sous-entendre que, à cause de mon passé, j'ai le droit moins qu'une autre de me faire jeter ! Mais mon passé ne définit pas qui je suis ! Je ne suis pas mon passée bordel ! Je suis une personne avant d'être...

Emy s'interrompis, la gorge soudain nouer et ne pris conscience qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle c'était mise à hurler sur le jeune homme. En effet, son souffle était court, comme si elle venait de courir, tandis que sa gorge était douloureuse.

Mais curieusement, le serpentard ne semblait pas en colère... seulement très triste.

\- Avant d'être une victime... je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais dire non ? Je m'excuse Emy si je t'ai fait penser ça. Mais... si c'est vrai... si ton passé ne te définit pas, ne t'enchaîne pas... Alors pourquoi crois-tu que tu es un monstre ?

Emy sursauta, avant de lever un regard effrayer vers Drago. Comment avait-il deviné qu'elle pensait cela d'elle-même ?

Brusquement, cette désagréable sensation d'être vulnérable... mise à nue, qu'elle avait déjà ressentie lorsqu'elle avait dévoilé au jeune homme une partie de son passé, refis surface.

Instinctivement, Emy serra ses bras autour d'elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

-Quand Harry t'a demandée comment ça se faisait que tu restais aussi calme alors qu'on essayait de te faire passer pour un monstre, tu lui as répondue que tu t'en fichais car tu ne comptais pas sur la population sorcière. Mais j'ai bien vue que ce n'étais pas ça... du moins pas totalement. Dire une demi-vérité pour ne pas dire un mensonge et ne pas éveillée les soupçons... c'est un peu ce que font la majorité des serpentard lorsqu'ils ne veulent pas tout dévoilée sans que cela ne se remarque. Enfin du moins les vrais... Et même si tu es une bonne dissimulatrice, tu as encore du travail à faire sur ton regard. Il est beaucoup trop expressif... Ou alors c'est peut-être parce que on se ressemble dans notre manière d'agir... mais en tout cas, j'ai bien vue que ce que tu pensais, c'était plus « Sa ne me fais rien, parce que c'est la vérité » ...

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Emy se sentait pâlir de plus en plus, ainsi que ses forces s'affaiblir. Ni tenant plus, la jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol, se rasseyant dans l'herbe glacer avant de ramener ses jambes tremblantes contre sa poitrine.

Elle sentie le serpentard se décalé, se mettant à côté d'elle en mettant également son dos en appuis sur le tronc, mais bien qu'il soit assez proche pour qu'elle ressente sa chaleur, l'adolescent avait pris soin de s'installer de manière à ce que son corps ne la touche ni ne la frôle en aucune façon.

Emy ferma quelque instant les yeux, le remerciant silencieusement en pensée. La lionne se sentait perdue... En effet, elle était venue pour lui parler, mais était bloquer. Pourtant, tant bien que mal, une discussion se mettait en place. Un dialogue qui lui était pénible, qui l'angoissait... mais paradoxalement, qui la soulageait également d'une certaine façon.

-Emy... pourquoi tu penses ça de toi ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que Stephen ta fait ?

En entendant ce nom, l'adolescente sentie la nausée montée, et pris quelque instant pour inspirer profondément et la faire passer, avant de répondre :

-En partie... après tout, il m'appelait presque tout le temps comme ça... et ce qu'il m'a fait aussi... fais que je ne m'aime pas... Mais pas seulement.

\- « Pas seulement » ? répéta calmement Drago, tout en étant intérieurement perplexe et horrifié. Par merlin, qui avait-il encore qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit ?

-Oui... pas seulement...

-Quoi donc ?

Emy hésita, se mordant les lèvres tandis que ses mains tremblantes serraient ses genoux. Devait-elle lui dire ? Après tout, il... il ne l'avait pas rejeté lorsqu'elle lui avait parler de Stephen. Mais... peut-être était-ce parce qu'il la voyait comme une victime... Mais elle était un monstre bien avant que... que Stephen ne...

S'il le savait... le serpentard ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler. Et si Harry savait... si … si Harry...

Elle le perdrait aussi, c'était une certitude.

Mais si elle ne disait rien, l'adolescent n'aurait de cesse de la harceler avec des questions.

-Je... Je n'ai pas toujours bien agi. J'ai fait... des choses horribles... et c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir.

A cette réponse, le serpentard était perplexe. Emy, agir de manière horrible ? Non... ça ne ressemblait pas à la Emy qu'il connaissait. Si elle avait fait quelque chose d'effectivement mauvais, c'était sûrement à une erreur involontaire et compréhensible.

-Tu sais, je suis loin d'être un petit ange Emy...

-N'insiste pas Drago... je ne veux pas en parler.

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à insister, du moins pour le moment, se contentant de rester silencieux mais présent.

-Tu sais... finit par un moment à dire l'adolescent, je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi pour trouver les mots qui réconforte... j'en suis désolée.

-Désolée de quoi ? Tu sais, rien que le fait que tu sois là... ça me fait déjà beaucoup de bien.

Drago détourna son visage, gênée et toucher. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit rougir.

-Emy... Pourquoi tu as du mal à dormir ?

-C'est une question stupide... Tu dois bien te douter pourquoi... Je... j'en fais des cauchemars.

-Il faudrait que tu en parles, sa t'aiderais à faire la paix avec toi-même... à comprendre que ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis sûre que ton sommeil s'améliorerait.

Pour toute réponse, Emy haussa simplement les épaules, avant de fixée d'un air absent sa main bander.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui me fais le plus de mal...

Le serpentard soupira.

-C'est à cause de ce crétin qui ta rejeter que tu t'es blesser, pas vrai ?

-Non... enfin... pas totalement. Sa à juste été... la douleur de trop. Alors j'ai voulue... la faire disparaître par une autre plus rationnelle... une que j'aurais choisi cette fois, pour changer. Une assez forte pour bloquer celle psychique un temps... plus supportable aussi parce que je l'avais décidée... Je dois te paraître complètement folle pas vrai ?

-Non, pas du tout...

-Donc toi aussi tu... ?

-Non, jamais... mais je comprends dans un sens. Tu... tu as déjà fait ça avant ?

Légèrement plus détendue à force de parler, Emy se laissa aller contre le tronc, ses bras retombant le long de son corps.

-Non. J'avais déjà été tentée mais... je n'étais encore jamais passée à l'acte. Je procédais à un autre moyen pour stopper mes « sentiments négatifs » quand cela devenait insupportable.

Cette révélation inquiéta le serpentard. En effet, si elle avait cédé à cette tentation de se blesser c'était que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, son état ne s'était pas améliorer... bien au contraire.

-Et... c'était quoi cet autre moyen ? Demanda le jeune homme, cachant ses craintes pour ne pas la braquer.

-C'était... je ne sais pas trop comment l'appeler. Disons pour faire cour que j'ai réussie à me créer un « cocon » dans mon esprit... un endroit où je me sens bien et en sécurité... Et quand j'y vais, je m'enferme à l'intérieur de mon esprit... Mais j'ai peu à peu arrêté de le faire car à force d'y aller souvent, je mettais de plus en plus de temps à reprendre conscience du monde qui m'entourait car j'avais du mal à distinguer ce qui était réel ou non... et à revenir tout cour. J'ai failli une fois en mourir car j'ai mis énormément de temps à en sortir...

En entendant cela, Drago blêmie. En effet, ce qu'Emy évoquait... était de l'intrinmencie. C'était un peu comme l'occlumencie sauf qu'au lieu d'utiliser son esprit pour se protéger des pénétrations extérieurs, l'intrinmencie consistait à se servir de ce dernier pour créer un monde imaginaire qui servait en générale à perdre l'assaillant tentant de forcée l'esprit de sa victime, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière puisse justement mettre en place ses barrières d'occlumence ou à défaut, faire tourner en rond son agresseur jusqu'à l'épuisement. Très peu de personne était capable de faire une telle chose, et plus rare encore était celle qui s'y rendait comme le faisait apparemment Emy pour se « ressourcer » même si le terme n'était pas vraiment approprié. Car en effet, comme l'avait expérimentée la jeune fille à ses dépens, plus on passait de temps dans ce lieu, plus on avait de mal à en sortir. Effectivement, pour pouvoir faire de l'intrinmencie, la personne se plongeait dans un état d'inconscience profonds, à mi-chemin entre le sommeil lourd et le coma. De plus, lorsque la personne arrivait à sortir et à reprendre conscience, elle mettait plus ou moins longtemps (selon la durée du « séjour ») à reprendre conscience réellement de ce qui l'entourait, à savoir à reprendre conscience de ce qui était réel ou non. Cela pouvait même avoir de grave conséquence jusqu'à rendre l'intrinmence fou.

-Emy... ce que tu fais est une sorte de magie de l'esprit... l'intrinmencie. C'est un peu comme l'occlumencie en quelque sorte. Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux... enfin je ne t'apprends rien vue qu'apparemment tu as découvert sa seule. Et si tu l'as découvert, sa veux dire que tu y es aller relativement souvent. Tu ne dois plus le faire Emy...

-Je... je sais. J'ai suffisamment eu peur la dernière fois. Mais... je suis encore tentée pour être honnête.

-Tu y es aller depuis que tu es à Poudlard ?

-... une seule fois.

-Emy !

-Oui Drago, je savais que c'était dangereux ! Mais... je... je ne pouvais pas faire autrement à ce moment-là. Répliqua Emy, la gorge nouer.

La jeune fille inspira profondément pour refouler les larmes de frustration qui menaçait de couler, ne voulant pas se remontrer aussi démunie face à Drago. Effectivement, la lionne mourrait d'envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour échapper à toute cette douleur, tout se dégoût d'elle-même, qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Elle avait plusieurs moyens de le faire, mais tous hors de sa portée. En effet, Mila était loin, et donc elle ne pouvait se concentrée sur elle pour oblitérée ses propres pensées. Elle avait bien Harry mais de par son âge, ce dernier ne requérait pas autant d'attention. Certes, lorsqu'elle était dans ces bras, elle se sentait mieux... Mais elle ne pouvait pas y rester vad eternam... sans compter que cela paraîtrait étrange.

Il lui restait donc son option récemment découverte, à savoir l'auto-mutilation. Seulement elle ne pouvait y avoir recours si elle ne voulait pas être découverte, surtout avec Lupin et Snape au château. Evidemment, elle avait bien un sort de camouflage d'odeur, mais celui-ci ne pouvait être utiliser que sur une seule zone du corps, et elle l'utilisait déjà pour son dos. Elle pouvait certes recourir à des potions pour refermer ses plaies, mais elle risquerait à la longue de créer une résistance à la potion, ce qui pouvait se révéler assez dangereux en ses temps troublées si un jour elle en avait besoin pour des blessures vraiment critique.

Sa seule option restait donc son cocon mental... mais qui était lui aussi dangereux.

Emy soupira. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire lorsque son état lui semblerait de nouveau insupportable ? Lorsque l'angoisse reprendrait le dessus et deviendrait insoutenable ?

-Emy... j'entends et je me doute que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais tu ne dois plus y retourner... tu pourrais y laisser la raison.

Un mince sourire désabusée pris place sur le visage de l'adolescente.

-Pour ce qu'il m'en reste...

-Emy...

Soudain, cette dernière sentie une main chaude recouvrir la sienne et ce geste, pourtant innocent, la pétrifia. Aussitôt, Emy sentit l'angoisse s'infiltrer dans ses veines, telle un venin la gelant de l'intérieur.

Brusquement, la lionne retira sa main, avant de se relever vivement, les joues rouges de honte tandis que quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. La jeune française avait honte d'avoir cette réaction face à son ami... Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal...

Ce dernier se releva lui aussi, ce plaça face à son amie, embarrasser.

-Je suis désolé Emy... je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai pris ta main spontanément.

-Non... ça va. Ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis un peu associable... répondit cette dernière en reprenant son calme, effaçant toute trace de larme de son visage.

Le serpentard ne répondit rien, se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer que ce n'était pas juste un problème d'asociabilité... Que c'était beaucoup plus que cela.

Mais ça n'aurait servie à rien, car Emy en avait parfaitement conscience, il en était sûr. Seulement, sa fierté lui empêchait de l'avouer.

-Drago... pour ta mère... tu devrais en parler à Harry.

Le blond n'était pas dupe, et ce rendit parfaitement compte que son amie, bien que s'inquiétant réellement de sa personne, changeait de sujet pour clore pour aujourd'hui les discussions pénibles la concernant. Néanmoins, il choisit une fois encore de plonger dans la diversion se disant qu'elle avait déjà fait de beau effort pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu veux que je lui en parle pour qu'elle raison ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour m'aider... Sans compter qu'il risque de me détester de nouveau, à cause de la confirmation qu'il aura que mes parents sont des mangemorts et que je suis un candidat potentiel pour en devenir un.

-Harry n'est pas comme ça...

Drago lui lança un regard atterré.

-Tu veux donc parler de quelqu'un d'autre que ton frère alors ? Parce que si je me souviens bien, il m'a juste foutue la honte en m'ignorant devant toute l'école juste parce que j'avais vexée son pote...

-Insulté serait plus exact, si tu étais honnête avec toi-même. Et je le connais, il t'en voudra beaucoup plus s'il apprend que tu lui as cacher une telle chose... après tout, si tu lui demande son aide, ça prouve bien en plus de l'absence de tatouage, que tu es du même côté que lui.

Emy vit le jeune homme soupiré, avant de se pincé l'arête du nez, signe de fatigue ou d'agacement chez lui. Dans ce cas-ci cela devait sûrement être causé par un mélange des deux. En effet, le blond semblait fatigué, de légère cerne assombrissant sa peau si pâle.

-Et je suis censé lui annoncé comment ? « Tiens Harry comment ça va ? Quel temps magnifique aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Dis j'ai un peu de mal à mon devoir de DCFM, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? Oh et puis... tant que tu y es, tu aurais une solution pour sauver ma mère de voldemort ? ». Oui, connaissant notre héros national, je suis sûre qu'il va le prendre avec calme...

-Pas besoin d'être aussi caustique... je sais que vous venez tout juste d'être amis mais tu n'es pas obligé de lui en parler de suite... tu peux attendre le bon moment. De toute manière si sa ce trouve, il va finir par te demander lui-même ce qui ne vas pas...

-A bon pourquoi ?

-Tes yeux te trahissent tout autant que les miens Drago... Tu es fatigué... sa ce voit à tes cernes... Harry va finir par le remarquer.

Le serpentard eut un sourire désabusé.

-Je suis sûre que ton frère ne remarquerait rien même s'il devait me pousser des antennes Emy, alors des cernes...

-Tu te trompe, il t'observe beaucoup...

Un silence s'installa pendant un petit moment, pendant lequel Emy observa avec un amusement certain les joues du jeune homme se colorée d'une délicate couleur rose...

-Emy... tu dis ça pour me taquiner hein ?

-Non... c'est simplement ce que j'ai pu observer. Mais Drago... qu'est-ce qui te travail comme ça ? Car je te préviens, si moi je dois parler, tu dois en faire autant !

-Ce n'est rien Emy... C'est juste le sort de ma mère qui m'inquiète. Même si elle a n'a pas eu exactement un comportement parfait, c'est tout de même elle qui m'a mise au monde... Et je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour la sauver... J'ai l'horrible impression qu'au final la décision va se résumer à j'y vais, je deviens mangemort et je la sauve ou je prends le large, je deviens un traître et elle se fait tuer. Si jamais je devais en arriver là...

Le blond soupira, avant de se passée une main lasse sur son visage.

-Crois-tu que cela ferait de moi un monstre, si je choisissais de sauver ma vie... ?

Emy observa l'adolescent, cherchant ses mots. Car en effet, elle savait de toute manière que quoi qu'elle dise pour l'en dissuader... Drago ne cesserait jamais de penser qu'il en ait un, si jamais il prenait une telle décision.

Parce qu'il avait une conscience.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas sciemment faire du mal à autrui.

Parce qu'envers et contre tout... le jeune homme aimait sa mère. D'une manière profonde, inconditionnelle...

Un amour indulgent... un amour d'enfant.

Elle comprenait ce sentiment.

-Non Drago, selon moi, cela ne fera pas de toi un monstre si tu choisis de sauver ta vie plutôt que la sienne... Parce que moi, si j'étais mère, je préfèrerais que mon enfant ne sacrifie pas sa vie à la mienne car … je ne supporterais pas de vivre dans un monde où il ne serait plus… ou il risquerait de devenir l'ombre de lui-même…

L'adolescent baissa la tête, troublée par les paroles de son amie, avant de ce détournée pour à son tour cacher des larmes qu'il ne pût contenir.

Sa mère avait beau ne pas l'aimée... Au moins ne le détestait-elle pas...

Et lui, l'aimait.

Il y avait beaucoup de mauvais souvenir... mais quelques-uns étaient bien. Presque chaleureux pour certains.

-Je vais attendre et si le sujet ne vient pas naturellement alors... j'en parlerais à Harry.

ooooo

ooo

* * *

Severus se redressa brusquement, la respiration haletante. D'un pas incertain, l'homme se dirigea dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, ou il s'aspergea le visage.

Une fois plus calme, l'homme releva lentement la tête, croisant un regard jaune et rouge.

Il soupira, passa brièvement sa langue sur les canines à demi-sortie.

La faim commençait à se faire ressentir... comme si la nuit n'avait pas été assez pénible.

En effet, l'homme avait mis un long moment à trouver le sommeil... une question ne cessant de tourner dans son esprit : pourquoi ? Pourquoi son attirance était-elle passée de Lily à Emy ?

Il se dégoûtait, et avait l'impression d'être un immonde pervers. Mais surtout, il avait l'impression d'être dépossédée de son amour pour la rouquine contre son gré, créant un mélange de confusion, de frustration mêlée de colère et de désir.

Et enfin, lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à fermer les yeux, les cauchemars c'étaient succéder les uns après les autres. Lily l'insultant pour avoir osé désirée son enfant, serrant Emy dans ses bras tout en le traitant de monstre... Puis un autre ou il était seul avec Emy dans ses cachots, l'embrassant passionnément, et caressant chaque parcelle de son corps avec délicatesse... avant de se laisser envahir par le vampire et de la prendre avec brutalité à même le sol, et de la vidée de son sang...

En se remémorant cela, l'homme fût parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi... et d'un désir brut embrasant ses reins.

Le mangemort inspira profondément. Il ne voulait plus y repensée... de toute manière, sa gorge était vraiment asséchée, signe qu'il devait vraiment se nourrir au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle.

L'homme descendit les escaliers menant au salon, et ne fût pas surpris de trouver Erwan assis dans un fauteuil, qui semblait l'attendre. L'un des avantages d'avoir un meilleur ami vampire lorsqu'on en est soit même un, était en autre le fait de vivre au même rythme, et donc de ne pas se soucier de le réveiller en étant particulièrement matinale.

-Bonjour Severus... A voir ta semi-transformation, j'en déduis que tu n'as eu un sommeil reposant.

-Tu déduis bien... et j'ai faim surtout.

-Je me doutais de cela aussi...

-A oui ? C'est pour ça que Gabriel n'est pas encore descendu ?

-Tout calice qu'il soit, il est humain Severus et il est cinq heures du matin...

-Oui... même si je pense que son sommeil de plomb est plus dû au fait que vous avez sûrement dû copuler encore une fois comme des lapins...

Le vampire au yeux vert soupira.

-Copuler... que tu es vulgaire ! Heureusement que Gaby n'a pas entendue ça, il aurait été rouge d'embarra...

-Et heureusement, rétorqua Severus, qu'il ne t'a pas entendue l'appeler comme ça, ou il t'aurait rappelé de manière assez brutale qu'il ne possède pas encore de vagin.

Les deux hommes sourires, gardant le silence quelque instant, se remémorant des souvenirs de leur jeunesse. Même après toute ses années, les deux vampires s'étonnaient toujours de voir à quel point par moment Gabriel pouvait être... rancunier ? Dangereux ? Sadiquement serpentard ? Ce qui formait un contraste vraiment troublant avec son apparence doux et frêle.

-C'est vrai... mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime aussi... j'adore ses accès de folies douces...

-Normal, entre cinglé on se comprends.

-Ce n'est pas seulement ça tu sais, car sinon c'est à trois qu'on aurait finie en couple. Rétorqua Erwan avec un sourire.

Severus grimaça.

-Bien que je vous apprécie et que vous n'êtes pas laid à regarder, je suis définitivement hétéro... Désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, c'est mieux ainsi... je ne partagerais Gabriel avec personne, y compris avec toi !

-Mais je n'ai rien dit moi ! Quand je te dis que vous êtes aussi siffonée l'un que l'autre...

-Mais c'est un côté de nous que tu apprécies...

-Normal... répondit Severus dans un murmure, un mince sourire aux lèvres qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. C'est grâce un peu à cela que j'ai réussie à ne pas sombrer...

A ces mots le visage d'Erwan redevint sérieux. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son ami. En effet, il ne voulait pour rien au monde le revoir au plus bas comme il y a quelque année...

-Tu as eu faim toute la nuit ?

-Non, j'ai réussie à dormir un peu... mais très mal. Et j'ai vraiment faim... Beaucoup plus que d'habitude...

Erwan soupira, inquiet. Il espérait se tromper, car il était quasi-certain que Severus allait très mal réagir si ses soupçons s'avéraient exact mais cela représentait tellement une chance pour son ami que d'une certaine façon, il espérait ne pas avoir tort.

-Erwan ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ?

-Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai besoin que tu te nourrisses avant... Installe toi confortablement, je vais voir ce que j'ai en réserve...

Pendant que le vampire s'en allait en direction de la cuisine, Severus pris place dans le même fauteuil qu'hier, se pinçant l'arête du nez. L'homme avait un sombre pressentiment...

En l'espace de quelque seconde, le vampire fût de nouveau auprès de lui, un verre empli de liquide rouge à la main qu'il posa sur la table basse face au maître des potions.

Face à son regard interrogateur, Erwan ajouta :

-J'en ai toujours en réserve au cas où... mais celui-ci est plus frais, tu vas voir.

Severus ne se fit pas prier. Sa gorge était tellement sèche... il était si affamé.

Portant le verre à ses lèvres, le mangemort bue une gorger... avant de la recracher aussitôt, ne supportant pas le liquide dans sa bouche. C'était... absolument infect, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

-Erwan ! Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle ! S'écria Severus, furieux.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, c'est bien du sang... du sang d'animaux frais, datant d'à peine quelque heure, que j'ai chassée exprès... Attends.

En un éclair, l'homme au yeux vert pris le verre, et en ramena un autre de la cuisine.

-Tiens, essaie sa...

Severus fixa son ami pendant de longue seconde, intrigué et inquiet. Erwan n'était pas du genre à mentir pour ce genre de chose... alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussie à boire le premier verre ? Alors que c'était du frais en plus ! Il avait après tout l'habitude de bien pire... le sang d'animaux qu'il prenait à Poudlard ne l'était pas et pourtant, bien que cela soit loin de le rassasier ou d'être bon, il arrivait tout de même à boire ! Là... c'était presque comme s'il avait avalé une gorgée de foie de morue mélangée avec des œufs pourries... immonde en somme.

Severus abaissa son regard, fixa le nouveau verre avec un mélange de suspicion et de crainte.

D'une main hésitante, l'homme en noir pris à nouveau le verre et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il y trempa ses lèvres.

Cette fois ci, le breuvage était certes moins infect, mais pas pour autant supportable. Severus avala, mais à grand peine, toussant sous l'effort fournie. Ce sang était dégoûtant et, plus étrange encore, son … vampire se révoltait, réclamait autre chose... quelque chose de plus sucrée.

Ce sang non seulement ne le rassasiait pas, mais ne calmait sa faim qu'à moitié.

-Merde... c'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Erwan ? Certes c'était plus... supportable que l'autre, mais pas trop buvable non plus... et ça ne calme pas totalement ma faim... Tu as eu un problème avec tes fournisseurs ? Demanda avec ironie Severus, tentant de faire de l'ironie pour garder son masque d'impassibilité... et ne pas montrer la peur qui lentement mais sûrement montait en lui.

-C'était du sang humain Severus.

A cette réponse, le maître des potions se figea d'effroi.

-Non... non c'est impossible, car sinon je serais déjà en train de lécher chaque centimètre de ce verre ! Tu dois te tromper !

-Non, je ne plaisanterais jamais sur ça Severus... je suis bien placer pour savoir que c'est un sujet sensible pour nous. J'ai personnellement ensorcelée un moldue pour qu'il me le donne... C'est bien du sang humain...

Le maître des potions sentait la panique l'envahir tout à fait à présent. Car en effet, il était visible que Erwan ne mentait pas. Comment allait-il faire avec les élèves... avec Emy si jamais il ne pouvait plus s'alimenté assez pour survivre ?

Puis l'homme s'apaisa. Les vampires... pouvaient mourir de faim. Cela était extrêmement long certes... mais possible. Donc... il allait mourir...

Bizarrement, bien que cette perspective lui était plus qu'attrayante, une part de lui, surtout son vampire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler d'indignation.

Une part de lui... voulait vivre. Pour protégée...

Non ! Non ! Et non !

-Je me doutais un peu de ça, car cela m'a fait la même chose à moi, mais... écoute moi attentivement Severus. Je sais que ça ne va pas forcément te plaire et que tu vas avoir du mal à l'accepter mais... Prends ça comme une chance. Vraiment, c'est super... Et tu n'aurais plus à craindre d'être dangereux si tu l'accepte.

-Que veux-tu dire Erwan bordel ?

-Tu sais que les vampires peuvent prendre des calices...

-Oui, et même qu'en règle générale, c'est leur âme sœur qu'il prenne.

-Exact... et sais-tu comment il reconnaisse leur âme sœur ? Car ce n'est pas comme pour les veelas, ce n'est pas au premier regard...

La respiration de Severus se coupa. Qu'est-ce qu'insinuait Erwan ?

-Les vampires reconnaissent leur âme sœur en buvant leur sang. En effet, souviens toi... lorsque j'ai été transformer...

-Non...

-Lorsque j'ai bu le sang de Gabriel... je n'arrivais plus à me nourrir d'autre chose sans être affamée et malade... C'est ce qui t'arrive Severus. Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur...

-NON !

L'angoisse fut remplacée par la fureur chez le maître des cachots, et sans pouvoir se contrôler, ce dernier attrapa son meilleur ami par la gorge le plaquant si violemment contre le mur que ce dernier se fissura.

-Tu mens ! Je refuse tu m'entends ! Je refuse que cette petite pimbêche me dicte mes sentiments !

Erwan soupira, levant les yeux aux ciels. Il se doutait que l'homme allait vraiment mal prendre cette nouvelle... Heureusement que sa condition de vampire le rendait solide. Il espérait également que Gabriel ne se réveillerait pas et si jamais malheureusement c'était le cas, qu'il ait l'intelligence de rester dans leur chambre car en cet instant Severus était très dangereux.

Erwan fixa les pupilles à présent vertical de son ami, tentant de maintenir également le vampire en lui qui n'appréciait que très modérément l'affront.

-Ne sois pas idiot, ce n'est pas comme si cette fille avait fait exprès de...

-Oui tu as raison... car je suis un monstre. Personne ne me choisirait sciemment.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Severus !

-Je ne veux pas l'aimer tu m'entends ! Je refuse ! C'est Lily je j'aime ! C'est l'une des rares certitude de ma vie ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève ! S'exclama Severus, les canines sorties.

Erwan grimaça en sentant les ongles de l'enseignant devenir des griffes, s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

-Severus... Calme toi. Je comprends que sa peux être déstabilisant...

-Non tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas aimée quelqu'un d'autre que Lily ! Et surtout pas elle ! Elle n'a que 17 ans par merlin !

-Et ? Tu es un vampire non ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu continuais à vieillir !

-Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas... c'est la fille de Lily bordel ! Je m'y refuse...

-Attends ! Lily a une fille ? Mais...

-Il doit y avoir une erreur...

-Severus non ! Tu vas être...

Mais avant qu'Erwan n'ait pu intervenir, Severus l'avait relâché, et c'était précipité vers le verre, buvant le reste du contenue d'une traite.

Presque aussitôt, comme le craignait Erwan, le mangemort pâlit considérablement, avant de vomir par spasme violent.

-Severus...

-Je vais essayer de me nourrir un tant soit peu... et je vais retourner à Poudlard. Je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas...

-Quoi ! Non attends Severus tu n'es pas en état !

-Tu as bien tenue un certain temps avant de mordre Gabriel non ? Je ferais pareil mais sans la partie « je m'encombre d'un calice » ...

-Ce n'est pas possible Severus... Le sang en soit est pour nous une drogue. Mais lorsque l'on tombe sur le sang de notre âme sœur... C'est une addiction encore plus puissante, car le désir sexuel va être de la partie...

Severus inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre le contrôle. Il devait se calmer s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de ne pas céder à ses bas instincts.

-As-tu encore du sang humain en réserve ?

-Heu... quelque poche tout au plus pourquoi ?

-Je veux que tu m'en constitue tout un stock me permettant de tenir à Poudlard... Je pense que si je le bois doucement, sa devrait aller.

-Severus... Tu devrais écouter Erwan.

Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix ensommeillée, et découvrir Gabriel qui les observait depuis l'escalier.

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange que ton âme sœur soit la fille de Lily... mais peut-être que c'est pour cela aussi que tu l'aimais... Parce qu'inconsciemment, ta magie à reconnue en elle celle qui allait donner naissance à ton âme sœur. Prononça Gabriel d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante, en observant avec un calme olympien Severus en face de lui.

Ce dernier était presque totalement transformé. Ses yeux pupilles étaient à présent vertical, tandis que ses yeux d'ordinaires aussi noir que des obsidiennes était à présent de couleur jaune, ressortant d'autant plus que le blanc de ses yeux étaient devenues rouge sang. Les traits de son visage était plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire, les veines de ses tempes ressortant... Il réprima une grimace lorsqu'il constata que les griffes qu'arborait maintenant son ami s'enfonçait dans la chair de son petit-ami, celle-ci faisant quatre bons centimètres... Certes, il ne pensait pas que Severus l'eût fait exprès, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cela lui plaisait. Mais au moins, seule ses canines étaient pour l'instant sortie... Tant qu'il n'était pas totalement transformé, le Severus qu'il connaissait était encore là, quelque part...

N'importe qui d'extérieur se serait sûrement évanouie à la vue de l'apparence du vampire en colère... mais pas Gabriel. Après tout, Erwan était aussi une créature de la nuit... il y était habitué. Car effectivement, le sang pour les vampires était une drogue irrésistible et violente, qui altérait leur conscience... et leur procurait une extase sexuelle. De ce fait, la transformation se produisait souvent dans les situation ou l'adrénaline était sollicité à savoir la colère, la peur... et le sexe.

Indéniablement, il faisait face à la transformation de son amour tous les jours. Voilà pourquoi les regards emplis de fureur du maître des potions ne le faisait pas plus tressaillir qu'une petite brise glacée.

-Foutaise Gabriel ! C'est trop tordu !

-La magie est tordue mon cher Severus...

-Je ne renoncerais pas à Lily Gabriel !

-Mais enfin ouvre les yeux Severus pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il n'y a rien à renoncer, elle est morte ! Ce que tu ne supportes pas, c'est que ton âme sœur va t'obliger à faire ton deuil et ça sa t'insupporte parce que tu as peur !

-Qu'est-ce que tu oses... dire Gabriel ? Rétorqua le mangemort d'une voix doucereuse, en relâchant sa prise sur Erwan, ce tournant lentement vers le jeune homme.

L'autre vampire se redressa immédiatement, tendue. Severus n'avait presque plus de prise sur la créature... et pouvait faire quelque chose d'irresponsable contre son gré, ou vouloir satisfaire une envie de violence inconsciente.

-Gabriel monte dans la chambre !

-Je dis, Severus Snape, que tu as peur ! Tu as peur car tu vas devoir t'ouvrir, te dévoilée à quelqu'un comme tu ne l'as encore jamais fait et ça, tu n'en as pas l'habitude ! Tu as peur d'être trahie... tu as peur de mettre à jour tes faiblesses à cause de ça ! Si tu décides d'aller contre celle qui est destinée à être ton calice, non seulement tu vas souffrir, mais tu vas la mettre en danger !

A ces mots, le visage de Severus pâlit, avant de se durcir encore plus. En un éclair, il fût face à Gabriel, le fixant de toute sa hauteur, car il faisait une bonne tête de plus que le jeune homme. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Erwan fut au côté de Gabriel, partiellement transformer également, poussant un grognement d'avertissement.

Cela parue quelque peu calmer le vampire en Severus, car ce dernier sembla reprendre légèrement ses esprits.

-Je pense... qu'elle serait beaucoup plus en danger avec moi. Je vais me restaurer tant que je me contrôle encore, et je reviens ensuite chercher mes affaires pour rentrer à Poudlard. Erwan, fait en sorte de me constituer une réserve suffisante de sang humain. Et... je suis désolée d'avoir tenté de te blesser Gabriel... désolée Erwan. Et...

L'homme se tourna vers le salon, a présent partiellement endommager.

-Tu veux dire désolée également pour les verres, la table basse, le tapis et le mur ? Rétorqua Gabriel avec un sourire ironique. T'inquiète je voulais refaire la décoration de toute façon !

-Je... tu m'enverras la facture, je vous rembourserais les réparations.

-Je ne te le conseil pas Severus, répondit Erwan, qui avait retrouver une apparence totalement normale, hormis ses yeux toujours jaunes. Tu sais bien que sinon Gabriel te surfacturerait pour assouvir son amour de la décoration intérieur... Et je sais ce que sais de perdre le contrôle, ne t'en fais pas...

Severus remarqua que la voix du vampire était nouée vers la fin, et remarqua ce dernier posée discrètement une main tendrement sur le torse de son calice, le visage sombre.

Le maître des potions connaissait parfaitement la raison de l'émotion du vampire. En effet, il n'oublierait jamais ce fameux soir.

C'était plusieurs mois après la transformation d'Erwan en vampire, et après qu'il eut fait de Gabriel son calice. Les deux hommes c'étaient disputée... et il y avait eu un incident.

En effet, il faut savoir que les vampires, en plus d'être extrêmement possessif, était des dominants. De ce fait, ces créatures détestaient être contredis.

D'après ce que lui avait raconté Erwan, en pleure au moment des faits, il avait surpris Gabriel se faire embrasser par un ancien ami du jeune homme, qui lui avait déclarer sa flamme. Certes, le calice n'avait pas répondu au baiser, mais ne c'était pas défendue non plus, ce dernier ayant été pris par surprise... Mais Erwan n'avait pas été en mesure de raisonner à ce moment. Tout ce qu'il avait vue, et ce que son vampire avait retenue, c'était un autre touchant les lèvres de son calice...

Fou de rage et de douleur, il avait attaqué l'homme, l'envoyant valser contre le mur de la bibliothèque d'une de leur connaissance commune qui les avaient tous invité pour l'occasion. Fort heureusement, l'homme s'en était sortie avec juste plusieurs heures d'inconscience... car Gabriel avait pris sa défense, empêchant Erwan de lui faire plus de mal...

Mais même si ce dernier comprenait pourquoi son amant l'avait empêché de tuer cet insolent, son vampire lui, n'avait retenu que le fait qu'il avait défendue celui qu'il l'avait embrassé... et donc qu'il avait de l'affection pour lui. Cependant Erwan, ce sentant sur le point de craquer, les avaient ramenés dans leur chambre et lui, ou plutôt son vampire, avait voulue rappeler à Gabriel sa place de calice... et de ce fait, c'était montrer assez violent avec lui, ce qui avait fait peur au calice qui naturellement défendue... et en voulant l'immobiliser, le vampire l'avait gravement blessé... avait violemment griffé son calice sur le torse.

Les griffures avaient été assez grandes et surtout, très profonde à la vue de la longueur et de la dangerosité de ses griffes.

Gabriel avait commencé à se vider de son sang... Et Erwan était rester de longue seconde figée, partagée entre l'horreur et la faim... Fort heureusement, il avait réussi à garder assez de contrôle pour aller trouver Severus, qui avait réussie à soigner le jeune homme, avant de lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour lui permettre de trouver un sommeil réparateur...

Et tout le reste de la nuit, Severus l'avait passée à réconforté Erwan, qu'il voyait pleurer pour la première fois... l'homme avait pleurer sans discontinuer, s'en voulant horriblement.

Le vampire s'en était tellement voulue, qu'il avait essayé de quitter Gabriel pour ne plus risquer de lui faire le moindre mal, bien que ce dernier ne lui en voulût pas le moins du monde. Bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas marcher, lier comme ils l'étaient par le lien. Mais il avait fallu du temps pour que leur relation redevienne comme avant, Erwan s'en voulant terriblement au point qu'il s'était refermé sur lui-même. Et d'après ce qu'avait aperçue Severus, il était clair que ce dernier s'en voulait encore...

-Justement. Je ne veux pas courir le moindre risque, d'autant plus que je ne l'aime pas... Elle sera beaucoup plus malheureuse à passer les trois décennies à venir avec un homme qui ne l'aime pas...

-Es-tu sûre de ça severus ? Car je trouve que, pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun sentiment, tu te soucie beaucoup de son bien-être... répondit Gabriel, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Severus soupira.

-Ma décision est prise, et si vous voulez m'aidez tant mieux... autrement, je me débrouillerais.

-Bien sûre qu'on va t'aider Severus mais... rétorqua Erwan

-Merci...

Alors que Severus s'éloignait vers l'entrée, Erwan se tourna vers Gabriel, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Severus ! S'exclama le blond, si je t'ais dit cela, c'est parce que tu es mon ami et que je veux que tu sois heureux.

-Je sais Gabriel... C'est pareil pour moi

-j'espère que tu sais espèce d'imbécile ! Car à cause de toi je vais...

Malheureusement, seul le silence lui répondit, car l'homme en noir était déjà parti.

-... Je vais prendre cher. N'est-ce pas ? Murmura Gabriel, un sourire espiègle illuminant ses traits.

-Évidemment, répondit Erwan, qui ne c'était pas départie de son sourire. Après tout tu t'es mis en danger et en plus de cela, tu n'as pas obéi à mon ordre de te mettre à l'abri. Je vais devoir te punir très sévèrement...

Gabriel s'approcha doucement, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Effectivement... Mais... tu ne suis pas Severus pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise ?

-Je vais y aller... mais avant... je vais envoyer Kaki faire une course ... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il agressera qui que ce soit. Il a trouvé son calice... Il est attiré seulement par son sang maintenant... Et vue à quel point il est furieux, je pense qu'au contraire si j'y vais de suite cela va le rendre encore plus en colère et augmenter le risque pour le moment qu'il fasse une bêtise... surtout que mon vampire est furieux après lui parce qu'il a voulue te blesser. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté dans la chambre ? C'était dangereux !

-C'est aussi mon ami Erwan et si tu crois que je vais rester à faire du tricot pendant que mon meilleur ami souffre, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule !

A cette réponse, le vampire soupira, sachant parfaitement qu'épiloguer longtemps dessus n'amènerait qu'à une dispute sans fin.

-Kaki !

Pof !

-Oui Maître Erwan ? Dit un elfe au yeux bleu foncé en s'inclinant profondément.

-S'il te plaît, je veux que tu ailles personnellement en mon nom voir le docteur Beckett de la réserve de don du sang de Chelsea. Il me doit un service... Dis-lui de me donner 93 pochette de sang de donneur sain.

-A vos ordres maître...

L'elfe disparue aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

-93 pochette de sang ? Mais c'est énorme Erwan !

-Je sais, mais ne t'en fait pas Beckett est plein de ressource... J'ai compté deux repas par jour à raison d'une pochette d'un litre pour chaque repas, mais j'ai préféré compter une pochette supplémentaire pour au cas où il n'arriverait pas à les ingérés entièrement, qu'il puisse en avoir s'il se vide l'estomac après un repas. Sa devrait suffire pour un mois... Ce qui est largement suffisant en temps, pour que je puisse reconstituer moi-même le stock nécessaire pour le suivant.

-Ne serait-il pas plus simple qu'il accepte tout simplement son calice ?

-Si Severus était quelqu'un de simple, sa ce saurait... Mais il finira par entendre raison, l'attraction sera trop forte. C'est son âme sœur quand même... J'espère juste qu'il ne mettra pas trop de temps avant de l'accepter, car... il risquerait de la blesser tant physiquement que moralement. On sait tout deux à quel point il peut être blessant quand il veut... Et je le répète, Severus est loin d'être quelqu'un de simple... sa s'illustre parfaitement d'ailleurs dans le choix de son calice...

-La fille de Lily... Mais je croyais qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un fils ?

-Il faut croire que non... Tu crois vraiment à ton explication de tout à l'heure ?

-Oui … après tout, pourquoi ce serait impossible ?

-C'est vrai... de toute manière peu importe l'explication. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que cet état de fait rend encore plus difficile pour lui l'acceptation...

Baissant à nouveau le regard vers son calice, Erwan retrouva le sourire, et passa distraitement les doigts sur la jugulaire du blond en une douce caresse qui le fit frissonner.

Le vampire soupira de bonheur. C'était fou comme les battements du cœur de Gabriel avait le don de l'apaiser et de l'excitée tout à la fois.

En un éclair, Erwan pris le blond dans ses bras, le soulevant comme une jeune mariée.

-Chéri, je sais qu'on est gay... vue tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, on peut difficilement le nier. Mais je n'ai pas un vagin pour autant tu sais et donc même si sa part d'une bonne intention, j'apprécie moyennement que tu me porte comme une minette...

-Je sais... Mais je sais aussi que tu as été un calice désobéissant alors... je m'occupe de ta punition...

-Erwan... ni va pas trop fort quand même, j'aimerais pouvoir marcher sans ressembler à un canard... rétorqua Gabriel avec un sourire.

Le vampire embrassa sa jugulaire, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, si ça arrive... je te promets de te servir le petit-déjeuner au lit et de te traiter comme un prince jusqu'à ce que ton merveilleux fessier aille mieux.

-Erwan... tu n'oublies pas que tu dois aller maintenant chercher Severus ?

-Non je n'oublie pas, et je vais y aller de ce pas... Mais rien ne m'empêche de t'attacher au lit et d'ensorceler quelques jouets pour pouvoirs te donner un aperçu de ce que je vais te faire lorsque je serais rentré...

Sur ces mots, le vampire monta l'escalier, portant avec délicatesse son calice dans ses bras, tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

ooooooo

ooo

Severus courue à tout allure pendant un bon moment, avant de s'arrêter à bout de souffle.

Même s'il était furieux et... il pouvait après tout se l'avouer à lui-même, légèrement angoissée, il avait néanmoins encore un tant soit peu sa raison, et avait pris soin de rester dans les limites des terres d'Erwan, pour bénéficier à la fois de la barrière anti-moldue et des protections que celles-ci offraient. En effet, le fait d'avoir blesser Erwan et surtout, d'avoir été à deux doigts d'attaquer Gabriel, lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

De ce fait, il jugeait plus sage, tant pour la sécurité des moldues des environs que pour la sienne, de rester à l'abri. Il doutait que des mangemorts se promène dans les environs mais, dans la mesure ou ses meilleurs amis étaient loin d'être dans les bonnes grâce du mage noir, il préférait éviter tout risque de faire repérer leur cachette.

L'homme se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant de reprendre ses esprits...

Un calice... Une âme sœur...

Emy … son élève de tout juste 17 ans... la fille de Lily... une griffondore... était son âme sœur, destiné à être son calice à lui... un homme de 40 ans, mangemort, vampire... et amoureux de la mère de celle-ci...

S'il doutait encore, il n'y avait plus aucun doute désormais. Vue comment sa vie était vraiment un bel exemple de merde et de bordel sur terre, si les anges gardiens existaient, le sien devait boire et pas qu'un peu.

Ou alors, Merlin avait un sens de l'humour particulier... Bon il n'avait rien contre, il aurait même trouvé cela drôle s'il n'en avait pas été la principale victime...

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. Severus se leva et s'approcha avec précaution de la source du bruit : un lièvre...

L'homme laissa la créature en lui ressortir, et en un éclair se saisie de l'animal, plantant ses crocs dans sa carotide, se repaissant de son sang... Mais à peine avala-t-il une gorgée, qu'il la recracha, absolument horrifié par son goût.

Le lièvre se vidait doucement de son sang sur le sol. Ce dernier, bien que mort, était encore secouer de spasme musculaire...

Inspirant profondément, Severus ramassa la dépouille, et fermant quelque instant les yeux dans une prière silencieuse, replanta ses crocs.

Chaque gorgée était un supplice... C'était la chose la plus immonde qu'il ait jamais avalée.

Le maître des cachots ne tenue que quelque gorgée, avant de jeter le cadavre au loin, tandis qu'il se laissant aller au sol, vomissant violemment le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussie à ingurgitée...

Au bout d'un moment qui lui avait sembler infiniment long, son estomac se calma et le mangemort se redressa, tremblant légèrement.

Erwan avait raison. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas possible... Il aimait Lily.

Il l'aimait d'un amour tel que rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il pouvait revoir sa chevelure de flamme, les moindres détails de son visage... de ses yeux.

Oui mais... en revanche, même les yeux ouverts, il pouvait se visualisée les moindres détail d'Emy.

Son regard si intense et paradoxalement si sombre... ses longs cils qui rendaient son regard encore plus frappant... ses lèvres roses, qu'elles mordillaient sans cesse lorsqu'elle était gênée.

Sa façon de resserrer ses bras autour d'elle lorsqu'elle était angoisser.

Son rire claire... son sourire en coin.

La façon qu'elle avait de tenir sa plume et son parchemin de manière étrangement penchée...

La douceur de ses cheveux... son parfum.

Il aimait Lily... mais c'était Emy qu'il désirait. Non, ce n'était pas un désir bestial... du moins pas seulement. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, car se l'avouer ce serait comme...

Comme enterrer Lily une seconde fois. D'une certaine façon, son amour pour elle qu'il avait conservé depuis tout ce temps, lui avait donnée la sensation, malgré l'absence, qu'une infime par d'elle était restée à ses côtés.

Une part du passée... une part de ce qu'elle avait été. Un morceau de celle qui l'avait rendue plus fort, et qui l'avait sauvé.

Oui... sauvé était le mot juste. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour... ainsi que de leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il avait neuf ans.

Cela faisait peu de temps à cet époque qu'il avait emménager dans le quartier de la jeune rousse, mais son père avait déjà réussi à se mettre tout le voisinage à dos. De ce fait par un effet boule de neige, cela c'était répercutée sur lui, les parents ne voulant pas que leur enfant le fréquente.

Bien que cela l'avait blessé, il y était en quelque sorte habitué, puisque ou que sa famille aille, ça se passait toujours ainsi...

De toute manière, les enfants moldues en générales n'avaient jamais voulue l'approcher, sauf pour le rabrouer et l'humilier. Ils le trouvaient effrayant à avoir toujours un regard froids et calme... sans compter qu'il se passait souvent des choses étranges autour de lui, dû à sa magie instinctive.

Le jour où il avait rencontré Lily, c'était un samedi de juin. Il était tard, presque l'heure du dîner pour les familles cadrées. Severus lui, était dans un parc assez loin de chez lui... du moins, d'une distance que beaucoup de parents aurait juger beaucoup trop importante pour qu'un enfant de seulement neuf ans l'effectue sans surveillance.

Aimant beaucoup les plantes, le jeune qu'il était alors avait très vite adopter l'endroit, surtout un chêne centenaire qui se trouvait là-bas, un peu à l'écart et qui était gigantesque. Lorsqu'il se sentait seul et fatigué de son existence (ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment), il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir contre le large tronc, et de lui raconter en pensée ses vœux secrets et ses peines. En pensée car il ne voulait guère prendre le risque qu'on l'entende, bien que le parc fût la plupart du temps désert, vue qu'il ne comportait quasiment pas de jeu et était laissée à l'abandon par la municipalité.

Severus se souvenait parfaitement de chaque détail.

Il pouvait se revoir, assis contre le tronc, alors que soudain, il entendit un bruit sur le côté non loin de lui, avant de voir une petite fille de son âge, qui pleurait sans regardée où elle marchait.

La première chose qu'il pensa en la voyant, ce fût des flammes. En effet, c'était ce que lui avait évoquer sa chevelure aussi vive et hypnotisant que du feu...

Mais alors qu'elle allait passée devant lui, Lily avait trébuché sur une racine et s'était étalée de tout son long sur le sol.

Instinctivement, Severus c'était lever, se mettant face à elle pour lui tendre une main secourable... avant de ressentir comme un court-circuit se produire à l'intérieur de lui, saisie qu'il avait été par la couleur de ses yeux.

Gênée, car il n'avait pas compris à l'époque ce que cela signifiait, il l'avait aidé maladroitement à ce lever... puis l'avait gentiment assis contre le tronc.

-Pourquoi tu m'assois là ?

-Parce que c'est un arbre magique... il réconforte les gens tristes.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase absurde rapidement, sans vraiment réfléchir, tant il s'étonnait de son propre comportement.

Mais au lieu de se moquer de lui, la petite Lily l'avait fixé, inquiète.

-A bon ? Mais alors... tu étais triste toi aussi ?

Severus eut un demi-sourire.

-En quelque sorte... Mais tu fais quoi ici ? Tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiété ?

-Je n'habite pas loin et... je vais rentrer. Je ne voulais pas que Pétunia me vois pleurer... elle est si méchante avec moi... murmura la petite Lily, avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Sans un mot, Severus lui avait tendue avec gêne un mouchoir, et avait écouter la petite lui confier ses problèmes avec sa sœur. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait gentiment et spontanément, et cela le troublait.

Le jeune garçon qu'il était alors l'avait consolé comme il pouvait en lui parlant de tout et de rien, tout en l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Severus... avait-il répondue avec réticence, fermant quelque instant les yeux, attendant les critiques habituelles que les autres lui disaient à chaque fois sur son prénom.

Mais contre toute attente, celle-ci n'eut qu'un sourire ravie.

-C'est joli ! Moi c'est Lily...

-Pourquoi tu grimace ? Ton prénom est... heu... très beau.

-C'est trop ordinaire... répliqua la rouquine en grimaçant.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un hormis sa mère trouvait que son prénom était joli et sans savoir pourquoi, l'enfant qu'il était alors avait ressentir une sorte de chaleur très agréable et déstabilisante dans la poitrine, qui se disputait à la méfiance. C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Alors qu'il allait lui lancer une remarque acerbe, une voix de femme retenti, appelant la fillette. Tournant la tête, Severus se souvenait de la silhouette gracile d'une jeune femme au long cheveux châtain et aux yeux vert qui se tenait près de l'entrée du parc. Elle ne pouvait les voir de là où elle se tenait, mais eux oui et son visage semblait inquiet.

-Oh c'est ma maman... Je vais devoirs partir. Tu devrais y aller aussi Severus, sinon ton papa et ta maman vont s'inquiéter...

Ce dernier aurait voulu répondre par la négative d'une remarque acerbe, mais celle-ci mourut dans sa gorge car au même instant, la fillette qu'était Lily à l'époque c'était penchée vers lui, et avait le plus naturellement du monde embrasser sa joue.

-Au revoir Severus... Tu veux bien qu'on se revoie demain à 16h ici ?

Ce dernier avait été tellement sous le choc de son comportement qu'il avait eu seulement la force de répondre par l'affirmative en hochant la tête, regardant d'un air absent l'éblouissant sourire qu'elle lui avait adresser avant de courir vers sa mère, disparaissant bien vite au coin de la rue.

Peu après son départ, il avait repris ses esprits, et il lui avait sembler à l'époque que ce bref moment avait rendu sa solitude habituelle plus pénible encore car avant la notion de lumière lui était étrangère, à la limite théorique. Mais là, alors qu'il l'avait effleuré du bout des doigts, il lui avait sembler prendre pleinement conscience de l'obscurité de son existence, et à qu'elle point il enviait cette lumière qui se refusait désespérément à lui.

Severus se souvint comment il était retourné chez lui, son cœur d'enfant plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumer, pour se faire frapper sans ménagement par son père qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, était complètement ivre, avant que sa mère ne rentre des courses et ne prennent sa défense, ce faisant frapper à sa place.

Bien entendue au début, il avait eu dans l'optique de ne pas y aller. Après tout, c'était peut-être un piège des enfants du quartiers pour le rabaisser... C'était même sûrement le cas car autrement, qu'aurait-elle pu lui trouver ?

Pourtant le lendemain, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'y rendre, mû par un espoir qu'il n'osait s'avouer à lui-même... et Lily était revenue. Cela avait été le début de leur amitié, et pour Severus, de son amour.

L'homme secoua la tête, chassant ses souvenirs de son esprit.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même... il était vrai que l'adolescente l'intriguait et l'attirait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à cette attirance, c'était trop dangereux et puis... ce serait trahir Lily en quelque sorte, d'autant plus que ce qu'il éprouvait n'était qu'une simple attirance.

Mais si ce n'était qu'une simple attirance, pourquoi était-il autant attiré par son sang ? Pourquoi l'adolescente le troublait-elle autant ? Pourquoi se souciait-il autant d'elle ?

Soudain, l'homme sentie une main se posée sur son épaule et instantanément, il se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver face à Erwan. Ce dernier semblait l'observer attentivement, préoccuper.

-Tu étais en train de réfléchir... n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision Erwan...

-Severus, Gabriel n'avait pas tort... Bien que tu ais une maîtrise de toi-même impressionnante pour un jeune vampire, tu n'en reste justement pas moins jeune... ce qui fait que tu peux t'emporter et perdre le contrôle plus facilement, en particulier face à ton calice, qui va directement jouer plus que n'importe quoi d'autre sur tes émotions. Ne te rappel tu donc pas de ce que... de ce que j'ai fait sans le vouloir à Gabriel alors que j'étais encore jeune vampire ?

-Erwan... tu es considérée par nos semblables comme très jeune encore...

-Certes, mais cela fait vingt ans que je suis transformée... si moi je suis un jeunot, toi tu es l'équivalant d'un nouveau née. Si tu résiste... tu risques vraiment de la blesser Severus, et tu t'en voudras toute ta vie.

-Et comment crois-tu que je me sentirais, à l'instant même où elle apprendra que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle, mais pour sa mère ?

Le regard d'Erwan se durcie.

-Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais, sinon ce ne serait pas ton âme sœur. Severus... il faut que tu acceptes de laisser partir Lily de ton cœur maintenant... il est temps. Si tu crois que l'amour que tu as éprouvé pour elle est fort... ce n'est rien comparé à l'amour d'une âme sœur, car celle-ci est la personne qui nous ait destiné... comme les compagnons pour les veelas, et aucun amour n'est plus fort, aucune autre personne ne peux réussir à nous rendre pleinement heureux.

-Sa tombe bien... je ne suis pas fait pour le bonheur...

-Severus...

Erwan soupira. Ce que l'homme pouvait être obstiné !

-Erwan, c'est ma décision. Pas la tienne. Je... je ne peux pas. Pas la fille de Lily. La vraie question maintenant c'est de savoir si tu es prêt à m'aider ou non ?

-Bien sûre... mais comment tu feras lorsque le sang des autres humains ne te suffira plus ? Car ne te leurre pas Severus, à un moment donner tu ne supporteras plus du tout de le boire.

-Et bien dans ce cas-là, je compte sur toi pour me tuer, de sorte à ce que j'évite la très douloureuse mort par la faim.

-Severus ! Tu n'y pense pas sincèrement n'est-ce... ?

-Oui ou non Erwan ?!

Ce dernier ferma quelque instant les yeux, réfléchissant. Il était hors de question qu'il tue son ami ! Si une telle situation devait arriver... Oh foi de Merlin, il capturerait lui-même cette adolescente pour pouvoir prélever son sang et le donner à Severus !

-C'est d'accord... répondit Erwan d'une voie nouer pas l'émotion tant cela l'éprouvait de dire une telle chose, bien qu'il n'eût aucunement l'intention de s'y tenir.

-Merci... Quand penses-tu avoir assez de sang ?

-Je dirais d'ici deux jours maximum... en attendant reste ici.

-Bien, j'attendrais. Et s'il te plaît, ne parle surtout pas de mon calice à personne et surtout à Dumbledore. Je veux que cela reste entre nous.

Erwan acquiesça, bien que selon lui, Severus ne pourrait le cacher bien longtemps.

oooooo

ooo

* * *

Après avoir encore discuter un bon moment, Emy retourna à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Drago. En effet, le serpentard avait insisté pour l'emmener dans la grande salle à présent ouverte, pour lui faire prendre un petit déjeuner.

Arrivée à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, Emy eut la surprise de voir son frère déjà attabler, et qui semblait les attendre. Lorsqu'il les aperçue, l'adolescente remarqua que le regard de son jumeau s'attarda l'espace de quelque instant sur Drago, tandis que ces yeux se plissait imperceptiblement, mais pas assez pour dissimulée la lueur d'inquiétude qui s'y installa.

Emy eut un sourire. Elle savait qu'Harry le remarquerait. Il observait beaucoup trop le blond pour que cela lui échappe... Maintenant, il restait à savoir lequel des deux allaient amorcer la discussion en premier.

-Déjà lever ? Toi aussi tu as décidé de me tendre une embuscade pour me forcer à manger ? Tu t'es allier à Drago ma parole !

-Heu... non pas spécialement, je ne me suis pas lever trop tard pour qu'on ait le temps pour s'entraîner et se reposer après, et comme tu n'étais pas dans la salle commune, j'en ait conclue que vous étiez ensemble... Mais j'apprécie que Drago te force à te nourrir, tu manges beaucoup trop peu pour ton bien.

-Merci Po... Harry. Comme tu vois, je sais prendre soin de mes amis même contre leur gré. D'ailleurs, Granger et Weasley ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Hermione venait de se lever quand je suis partie, et Ron... on ne le verra pas avant une heure au moins. S'il y a bien une chose de sacrée pour lui, c'est la grasse matinée du dimanche ! Mais plus sérieusement... Tout va bien Drago ?

A cette question, ce dernier rougis avant de s'installer à table et de se servir pour s'occuper et se redonner une contenance.

-Oui... Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air fatiguée...

-Bah... j'ai un peu de mal à dormir c'est dernier temps... Mais ça va. Répondit le serpentard avec gêne.

-Est-ce que s'est dû aux autres serpentard ? Car sa fait un moment que tu ne manges plus qu'avec nous...

-Non... De ce côté-là comme je suis préfet en chef je suis tranquille car j'ai ma propre chambre et moi seul connaît le mot de passe. Et puis... Blaise et Théo agisse dans l'ombre pour que le reste du temps je ne sois pas ennuyer. Mais... on en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien... seul à seul.

A cette réponse, l'adolescent se tendit, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

-Sinon, vous n'avez pas eu d'ennui avec les autres ? Demanda Harry

-Non, en même temps Emy est sortie assez tôt de la salle commune et ensuite, on est allé directement au parc... Autant dire qu'on a croisée personne.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Emy tourna son regard par réflexe à la table des professeurs... et vit que la chaise du professeur Snape était désespérément vide.

Son visage s'assombrie. Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Soudain, son regard accrocha celui du directeur, qui lui adressa un léger sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. En effet, ses derniers l'observaient attentivement, intriguée... comme s'il essayer de l'analyser.

Emy n'aimait pas ce regard, et ce méfiait de lui. Son sourire l'énervait. Si le professeur Snape n'était pas là, c'était sûrement de la faute de cet homme manipulateur. Il avait dû encore envoyer le maître des cachots vers une mission dangereuse encore une fois...

Snape...

Son cœur lui faisait mal, tandis que la jeune fille eut l'impression que la température extérieure avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui arrive rien...

Snape... oui c'était étrange d'appeler l'homme ainsi même dans ses pensées. Mais bien qu'elle connaissait son prénom, l'adolescente ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler ainsi, même en pensée.

En effet, elle avait peur que si elle l'appelait en elle-même de manière aussi familière, qu'elle devienne encore plus attachée à lui... Mais dans le même temps, Emy se demandait si cette précaution était vraiment utile, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard...

Un sourire désabusé franchie ses lèvres. Oui, sûrement... Mais elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à des barrières, aussi illusoire soit-elle, pour avoir un tant soit peu un sentiment de contrôle.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentie une vague de magie arriver vers elle avec légèreté, telle une faible brise... Mais néanmoins puissante, cherchant à s'infiltré avec douceur et précaution dans son esprit...

Surprise, et laissant parler son instinct, Emy rassembla ses forces et barricada son esprit, créant un mur mentale invisible qu'elle projeta en dehors d'elle-même, renvoyant la vague de magie qui avait voulue violer son esprit vers son propriétaire.

Aussitôt, Emy sentie son dos commencer à la lancer... Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit momentanément oubliée la douleur de son dos.

Albus Dumbledore était plus pâle... et son nez saignait légèrement. L'homme ne cessait de la fixée, intriguée et... inquiet ?

Emy sentie ses paumes la brûler, tandis que la colère s'emparait d'elle... Comment avait-il osé tenter de... ?

L'adolescente jeta au directeur un regard de pure haine, et vit avec satisfaction ce dernier baissée les yeux.

-Emy... ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry.

-Rejoins moi dans la salle sur demande... mais pas de suite. Laisse-moi une petite heure. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Effarée, le survivant observa sa jumelle quitter la pièce sans un mot, sous les chuchotements des autres élèves, qui semblaient également observer le directeur de Poudlard.

Intriguée, le brun se retourna et fût soulagée lorsqu'il vit que cela n'était qu'un saignement de nez. Décidément, les gens étaient impressionnés pour pas grand-chose.

Le serpentard de son côté, avait également remarqué et trouvait étrange comme coïncidence qu'Emy partent au moment même où le directeur se montrait légèrement affaiblie. Sans compter que l'échange de regard ne lui avait pas échapper. Y avait-il un lien entre le départ précipité d'Emy et le saignement de nez de Dumbledore ? Si c'était bien le cas... Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Emy se rendis aussi vite que lui permettait son état dans la salle sur demande. En effet, son dos la lançait quelque peu et ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de courir mais néanmoins, elle souhaitait ne pas s'attarder seule dans les couloirs de poudlard, surtout depuis l'article de la gazette.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle magique, l'adolescente soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé présent dans la pièce. Celle-ci avait cette fois-ci pris l'apparence d'une petite salle à l'aspect très cocon, dans tons beiges et chocolat. Un unique canapé beige très moelleux, posée sur un parquet recouvert d'un tapis couleur chocolat, faisait face à une imposante cheminée ou un feu réconfortant ronronnait. Un plaid très doux et chaud, ainsi que quelque oreiller, était présent.

La jeune fille s'y installa, s'enroulant dans l'épaisse couverture, tentant de retrouver son calme. En effet, elle ne pouvait se permettre refaire accidentellement de la magie sans baguette, tant pour son dos, que pour garder assez d'énergie pour l'entraînement...

L'adolescente s'allongea en position fœtal, posant ses paumes brûlantes sur le tissues doux. Se calmer... c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire malheureusement.

Emy à cet instant, était partagée entre la colère, la stupéfaction et l'angoisse. Comment Dumbledore avait-il oser essayer de pénétrer sont esprit ? ! Ne respectait-il donc pas autrui un minimum ? Que cherchait-il exactement ? En tout cas une chose était certaine : le sorcier ne recommencerait pas de sitôt...

La griffondore soupira. Par merlin, si jamais elle avait réussi avec son état de faiblesse à le faire saigner en se défendant... de quoi pouvait-elle être capable en pleine possession de ces moyens ?

En tout cas, elle ne ressentait pas la moindre once de remord... Non ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse...

Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il tenter de fait une telle chose ? Bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il ferait une chose pareille... Enfin, il l'avait bien fait quand elle n'était qu'un bébé, prenant le risque de lui causer des dommages cérébraux juste pour voir ce qui c'était passée le jour où ses parents étaient morts... C'est sûr que pour le coup, quand on ose faire cela à un bébé, on n'a pas vraiment de scrupule avec les adultes...

Emy inspira profondément, tentant de ne pas laisser l'angoisse la gagner.

Son corps... et maintenant son esprit... y avait-il une seule chose qu'elle pouvait un tant soit peu garder privée ?

Son ventre lui faisait mal... et elle se sentait si... si... dégoûtante...

Elle mourrait d'envie de pleurer... de ce faire du mal... mais ne pouvait pas. En effet, pleurer c'était bien beau, mais ça ne changerait rien à ses peurs. Se faire mal... Elle ne devait pas. Cela rendrait Severus mal-à-l'aise à cause de l'odeur de sang… Et cela rendrait Harry et Drago triste.

Aller inspirer... expirer. Ne penser à rien... se détendre...

Il fallait qu'elle se calme avant qu'Harry ne la rejoigne.

Emy se concentra sur la chaleur de la couverture et du feu qui réchauffait agréablement son corps, du moelleux du canapé et peu à peu, elle réussit à se calmer.

Sa respiration ralentie peu à peu, tandis que ces paupières se faisait lourde...

Fort heureusement, alors qu'elle allait se laissait malgré elle emporté par le sommeil, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrée son frère.

Ce dernier la fixa pendant de longue seconde en silence, l'air passablement inquiet, avant de s'asseoir avec précaution à ses côtés. Puis timidement, l'adolescent entrouvris ses bras et Emy, après un long moment d'hésitation, si blottie avec réticence.

Au début, comme à chaque fois, elle se sentait très tendue, avant de s'apaisée rapidement.

La jeune fille ne savait si son jumeau avait conscience de cette tension qu'elle avait toujours au début mais en tout cas, il ne chercha pas à mettre de la force dans son étreinte ou même de bouger, et elle l'en remercia en pensée. Elle se sentait plus rassurée ainsi.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-... Dumbledore à essayer de lire dans mon esprit.

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?! Et surtout, comment ose-t-il ?

-Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Comment en revanche... par la legilimencie. Et puis, tu sais... s'il n'a pas eu de scrupule à me le faire lorsque j'étais un bébé, il aurait été bien paradoxale de sa part d'en avoir maintenant...

-Peut-être mais... Il y avait un impératif auparavant, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui c'était passée avec nos parents Emy. Là... rien ne justifie...

La lionne soupira bruyamment. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui rétorquer que si cela avait été aussi important, alors pourquoi dans ce cas, il avait fouillé dans sa mémoire et non dans la sienne ? Mais cela n'aurait servie à rien, si ce n'est mettre son jumeaux mal-à-l'aise, car elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Parce qu'Harry était celui qui allait tuer Voldemort... Parce qu'il y avait une infime chance qu'elle ne soit pas concerner par cette prophétie...

De ce fait, elle avait été considérée comme d'une utilité moins importante pour le mage blanc, et avait donc été relégué au second plan dans l'ordre priorité bien-être, si tant ait que le directeur ait jamais apportée pour l'un deux une quelconque importance à ce critère que beaucoup, sauf le principal intéresser visiblement, aurait trouver primordiale.

En effet, lorsqu'on voyait le résultat : Harry maltraité et battue... et elle... maltraité, battue également mais aussi... abusé... On pouvait raisonnablement se poser des questions.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a fait ça Emy... avec moi pourtant il n'a...

-Peut-être que si, mais tu ne l'as jamais sentie, c'est tout. Dumbledore est un puissant sorcier, doué visiblement en legilimencie. Lorsque tu atteints un certain niveau, tu arrives à projeter ton intrusion de manière très discrète...

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Les livres... et mon ressentie d'il y a une heure.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Hermione...

Emy eut un sourire.

-Tu ferais bien de prendre un peu exemple sur elle... bref. J'ai senti une vague de magie si légère, que celle-ci ressemblait à une brise. Mais dès que j'ai senti le début de l'intrusion... Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fait, car j'ai réagis instinctivement, mais j'ai réussie à la repousser... C'est ce qui à causer le saignement de nez. Vraiment, c'était tellement... presque imperceptible...

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on remette l'entraînement à plus tard ? Tu as l'air secouer...

-Non... soupira Emy. Cette journée était destinée à être désagréable alors, autant la mener jusqu'au bout. Et puis, ça ne changera rien que je reste là à me regarder le nombril. Le seul qui a les réponses quant à cette situation plus qu'étrange, c'est le directeur, et je doute que celui-ci vienne gentiment me les donner de lui-même.

Alors que l'adolescente énonçait cet état de fait, celle-ci se redressa, se détachant avec gêne de son frère jumeaux.

-Bon, alors Harry... si on commençait ?

-D'accord... tu sais comment procéder ?

-On va faire la même chose que la dernière fois sauf cette fois, tu ne dirigeras pas ta magie vers moi... tu vas juste maintenir la vision de ta magie et de la mienne, et laisser ma magie entrer en toi. Tu t'es entraîner à visualisée ta magie j'espère ?

-Oui bien sûr... mais j'ai encore du mal à la visualisé pleinement avec les yeux ouverts alors je garderais les yeux fermés.

Pour toute réponse, Emy acquiesça, avant de se remettre comme pour leur dernier entraînement, dos à lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Après quelque instant passée à faire le vide et à se détendre, Emy vit de nouveau sa magie. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, l'adolescente choisie de garder les yeux fermer. En effet, depuis la dernière séance, sa condition physique déjà peu brillante c'était dégrader... Sans compter que son état émotionnel était également plus bas... De ce fait, elle ne voulait se risquer à perdre inutilement son énergie et sa concentration déjà difficile.

La lionne espérait qu'Harry s'était effectivement entraîner, car elle ne savait si elle aurait assez de force pour à la fois attendre longtemps en maintenant sa vision et pénétrée dans l'esprit de son frère avec tout la dépense magique et émotionnelle que cela impliquait.

Fort heureusement, son frère ne lui avait apparemment pas menti car bientôt, une boule d'énergie dorée, rouge et orange apparue dans son champ de vision psychique, brillant avec puissance telle un soleil.

Emy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, ils étaient radicalement différents et ce, jusque dans leur magie.

Leur magie... Celle d'Harry ressemblait vraiment à un soleil : lumineux, chaud, beau, plaisant... alors que la sienne...

C'était comme si... Non Harry était la lumière, et elle, les ténèbres. Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait été décidé par elle ne savait qu'elle puissance que ce soit Harry qui devait tuer Voldemort ?

Car les ténèbres ne peuvent être vaincue que par la lumière n'est-ce pas ?

-Emy... tu attends quoi ?

-par... Pardon. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées...

Reprenant ses esprits, Emy approcha prudemment son esprit et une partie de sa magie, de la sphère de son frère. Une partie seulement en effet, car la totalité aurait donné une fusion totale, alors que dans ce cas précis une fusion partielle seule les intéressaient et était réalisable.

Ainsi, elle s'approcha de sa sphère magique, enroulant de long filament aux couleurs argenté presque blanc, bleu nuit et vert autour d'elle, avant d'approcher l'esprit de son double.

Arrivée à quelque centimètre de l'essence magique de son frère, Emy hésita. L'adolescente n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y pénétré.

Elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle y verrait la ferait sortir de ses gonds, et... elle avait peur de laissée sa magie s'échapper... De laissait la partie la plus noir de sa personnalité ressortir. Sans compter que cela aggraverait ses blessures.

Enfin, si elle pénétrait à l'intérieur, cela ferait souffrir Harry, car il reverrait tous ses souvenirs les plus pénibles.

Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Non, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Alors que la lionne allait rebrousser chemin, feignant de ne pas avoir réussie, elle sentit les mains d'Harry raffermir son emprise sur les siennes.

-Je t'interdis de reculer Emy. J'ai besoin que tu le fasses... car j'ai besoin que notre relation évolue. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses totalement confiance, que tu me connaisses... Et puis, on devra en venir là tôt ou tard si on veut vaincre Voldemort alors... ça va aller Emy. Ça va aller... J'ai entièrement confiance en toi.

-Harry...

-Vas-y Emy Potter ou je te jure que sinon c'est moi qui va dans ton esprit.

A ses mots Emy eut un demi-sourire. De veine menace, car ils étaient tous deux conscients qu'il n'avait pas encore le niveau pour faire une telle chose, contrairement à elle mais cela montrait sa réelle détermination.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille fit une brève caresse sur sa main, avant de pénétré à l'intérieur de la sphère.

Durant l'espace de quelque seconde, Emy fut éblouie par une intense lumière, avant d'atterrir dans ce qui semblait être un salon dans les tons rouges et or, rappelant un peu l'atmosphère décontractée et réconfortante de la salle commune des gryffondores, mais avec néanmoins un côté plus ordonné.

Elle devait sûrement être dans la représentation mentale de l'esprit d'Harry... Ce salon lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un souvenir sur cette sensation de déjà vue.

Seul un détail dénotait avec le reste de la pièce : une vieille télé moldue.

Mais à peine eût-elle posée son regard dessus, que l'ensemble de la pièce disparue, la propulsant dans une cuisine d'un blanc immaculée et un peu banal... ou un petit garçon au cheveux noir, debout sur un tabouret, s'activait à faire la vaisselle.

Cela l'étonna. Le garçonnet en question était si petit... il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Pour son âge, l'enfant était maigre, et sa maigreur était d'autant plus accentuer qu'il portait des vêtements bien trop large pour lui.

Ses cheveux noirs... ses yeux verts derrière ses vieilles lunettes rafistolée au scotch... c'était Harry, pas de doute là-dessus.

Soudain, Emy vit un homme extrêmement gros, avec une moustache ridicule, entrée dans la pièce en claquant violemment la porte, fixant son frère de ses petits yeux porcins.

Aussitôt, l'enfant sursauta, et un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

Le petit Harry se mit à trembler, mais ne se retourna pas, comme s'il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre.

Mais malgré tout, bien que cela soit dit d'une voix fluette et frêle, elle put entendre distinctement l'enfant demander, presque supplier, son oncle de lui pardonnée.

Mais malgré les suppliques de l'enfant qui aurait ému n'importe qui possédant un cœur, l'homme s'avança et gifla si fort l'enfant que ce dernier tomba de son tabouret, s'écrasant violemment sur le sol.

-Espèce de petit crétin ! Tu ne peux donc pas faire attention ?!

L'enfant recroqueviller au sol, tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger des coups qui pleuvait sur lui, en vain.

Emy, qui était choqué par la scène, se sentie pétrifié d'horreur en voyant l'homme enlever sa ceinture, et battre l'enfant jusqu'au sang.

La jeune fille porta une main à sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de crier, bien qu'aucun son ne s'échappât de sa gorge. Il n'y avait en effet pas de crie assez puissant pour illustrer l'horreur de cette scène.

Des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, tandis qu'elle regardait la scène, impuissante à intervenir dans cette scène du passée.

Puis, tout se dissipa dans une sorte de brume, laissant place à un autre souvenir. Puis encore un autre... tous mauvais pour la plupart.

Harry regardant avec envie les jouets de son cousin à noël, alors qu'il n'avait rien eu. Voir son oncle et sa tante lui dire que c'était parce qu'il était un monstre, et que le père noël ne donnait jamais de cadeau aux monstres... les voir se gaver de foies gras et autre mets qu'il avait été forcée de préparer pour eux, alors que lui devait ce contenté d'un reste de pâte datant de deux jours.

Harry enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier...

Harry battue par son cousin... empêcher par celui-ci d'avoir le moindre ami.

Un autre souvenir encore, ou elle pût voir que, bien qu'il eût cette fois une chambre, celle-ci était semblable à une cellule, tant à cause des barreaux au fenêtre que par le côté purement fonctionnel des lieux. Un lit, une armoire et une petite commode avec une lampe composait l'ensemble du mobilier de la pièce, dont l'unique porte était doté d'une trappe pour faire passer la nourriture et à l'extérieur doter de nombreux verrous, comme pour garder un animal particulièrement dangereux.

Le souvenir s'effaça bien vite, pour en laisser voir un autre, ou elle vit son jumeau fouiller dans les poubelles pour devoir se nourrir...

Tout, absolument toute la vie de son frère défila devant ses yeux, et elle constata avec amertume qu'avant son entrée à Poudlard, pas un seul jour de sa vie n'était heureux... Pas un seul jour pratiquement ne c'était écouler sans qu'il ne soit humilié, rabaisser, et battue. Elle comprenait beaucoup mieux le manque de confiance en soi de son frère pour ce qui était en rapport avec l'affection que les autres pouvaient lui porter.

Plus les images défilaient, plus le choc et la douleur se dissipait, pour laisser la place à une rage froide et destructrice.

Ces gens... Non plutôt ces choses, car ils ne méritaient pas le titre d'humain... avait voulue détruire son frère. C'était même étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie avec un pareil traitement, et l'adolescente suspecta la magie de son frère y être pour beaucoup dans sa survie car nulle doute qu'un enfant moldu serait mort depuis bien longtemps.

Ces immondices s'en étaient pris à son frère... son double. Son autre part d'elle-même.

Elle allait leur faire payer.

Elle allait les torturer si longuement, d'une manière si diablement sadique, qu'ils allaient la supplier de les tuer. Mais elle leur réserverait un sort bien pire encore que la mort. Car enfin, qu'elle était l'intérêt de faire mourir quelqu'un ? Un hypothétique jugement divin ? Pour sa part, elle préférait s'en assurer elle-même car au moins, elle pouvait être certaine que cela serait fait... et le dicton ne disait-il pas que l'on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ?

Son frère...

Une image s'imposa soudain à son esprit. Celle de la photo ou ils étaient encore bébé, dormant l'un à côté de l'autre, face à face et ce tenant la main.

Au même instant, une bouffé d'amour pour son jumeau la traversa, ce sentiment formant une sensation bizarre avec toute la colère qui était encore en elle.

Cette image disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue, rendant sa colère encore plus violente.

Les souvenirs de Poudlard étaient certes plus joyeux, mais ils comportaient également leur part de douleur...

La mort de Cédric... ombrage... la perte étrange de son parrain... le regard, le jugement, et l'attente permanente des autres élèves et du monde sorcier.

Mais ce qui transparaissait surtout, et ce qui avait de commun avec tous ces souvenirs... C'était cette solitude poignante et terrible, de celle qui vous prenait à la gorge et menaçait de vous asphyxier.

Perdue dans un monde où il a toujours été détesté, et un autre ou on ne le regarde qu'en héros ou ennemis. Mais qui le regardait vraiment ?

Alors que les souvenirs les plus récents s'écoulaient, Emy vit de qu'elle manière son frère la voyait, et elle en était profondément étonner.

En effet, son frère la regardait... avec une profonde affection. Avec admiration aussi. C'était comme si elle constituait son monde, son pilier... sa source de bonheur.

La seule personne, bien qu'elle ne pensait pas que son frère ne s'en rendent compte, qui avait autant d'intensité pour lui dans ses souvenirs, était Drago. En effet, même dans la période ou son jumeau le détestait, on pouvait voir que ce dernier observait beaucoup le blond, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler. C'était aussi la seule personne qui avait réussie à le toucher (dans le mauvais comme dans le bon sens du terme) mettant à mal le contrôle déjà fragile de ses émotions. Certes, Ron et Hermione étaient visiblement important pour lui aussi... Mais de manière différente... Car en effet, Harry (consciemment ou non là encore, elle n'aurait su le dire) avait la sensation qu'eux aussi, ne le voyait pas vraiment lui, mais plus le sauveur... En effet, les deux ne le critiquaient que très rarement alors qu'il y avait bien des fois où il c'était montré injuste avec eux. Drago lui... ne ce gênait jamais pour l'envoyer bouler... le blesser dans son orgueil...

Drago était vrai. L'adolescente ressentait les émotions de son frère, et c'était cela qui transparaissait.

Drago était vrai dans tout ce qu'il disait, car il ne dissimulait jamais ses émotions... du moins avec lui.

La colère... la haine... la sympathie... l'exaspération... Toute les émotions qu'Harry éveillait chez le serpentard, ce dernier lui renvoyait de but en blanc, pour lui faire clairement ressentir le fond de ses pensées.

Harry aimait Drago non pas seulement à cause de son physique... Mais aussi à cause de cela justement. Cette manière de se ficher éperdument de la célébrité de quelqu'un... De voir les personnes.

Au fonds, il n'avait pas détesté être l'ennemi du blond pendant toute ses années... car au moins, à ces yeux, il avait existé réellement. Même si cela était sous un jour défavorable.

Quelqu'un le voyait de manière mauvaise certes... mais le voyait tout de même lui, et pas le héros.

L'adolescente déglutie péniblement. C'était assez déroutant de voir toute la vie de son jumeau... et de ressentir toute ses émotions...

Si elle ressentait toute les émotions qu'il avait éprouvé dans ses souvenirs, néanmoins elle n'arrivait pas à détecter son ressentie du moment présent. A moins que ces dernières constatations ne soient les siennes ?

La griffondore commençait à se sentir faible, et à voir une migraine pointé le bout de son nez. Elle espérait que ce serait bientôt finie...

Elle n'aimait pas être ici... elle avait la sensation désagréable de violenté l'esprit de son frère, et toutes les émotions de son frère, mêlée au siennes, l'avait passablement épuisée.

Lorsqu'enfin, le dernier souvenir s'écoula, Emy quitta en douceur la zone mémorielle de son frère pour se réfugier dans son subconscient, revenant dans la même pièce qu'à son arrivée, la sensation de déjà-vu ne quittant pas son esprit.

C'était en effet la meilleure manière de procédé pour ensuite sortir de l'esprit d'Harry sans lui faire mal, après être resté si longtemps dans sa tête.

La jeune fille resta ainsi de longue seconde, comme pour imprimée la pièce dans sa mémoire, avant de se résoudre à revenir dans son propre corps.

Elle appréhendait vraiment ce que toute cette dépense d'énergie pouvait avoir eu sur son dos, mais au moins, cette expérience avait eu le mérite de mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit... effectivement, si d'aventure elle aurait eu des doutes quant à la possibilité de laissée entrée Harry dans son esprit, ce n'était plus du tout le cas désormais. En effet, déjà qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il voit ses souvenirs, mais alors si en plus il devait ressentir ses émotions...

C'était tout bonnement hors-de-question.

Emy se concentra, et quitta la douce chaleur de la sphère de magie de son frère, revenant lentement à la sienne. Là, elle remit les filaments à leurs places, avant de se fondre à l'intérieur de son propre noyau magique.

Lentement, la lionne repris conscience... et presque aussitôt, la douleur, puissante, l'assaillie.

Son souffle, déjà erratique, s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'elle sentie avec horreur un liquide chaud couler en abondance jusqu'en bas de ses reins.

Emy serra les dents. Fort heureusement, elle avait prévu cette éventualité, et avait mis plus de bandage, avant de mettre un gros pull pour cacher l'épaisseur des bandes.

Un gémissement la fit sortir de ses pensées, et aussitôt Emy se dirigea vers son frère, qui c'était recroqueviller au sol.

Instantanément, elle se mit près de lui, posant la tête de son frère sur ses genoux. Aussitôt, ce dernier enroula ses bras autour d'elle, avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

Honte... douleur... peur...

Emy ressentait les émotions de son frère avec une intensité nouvelle qui l'effrayait et la déroutait tout à la fois... Mais elle ne pouvait pour l'heure se permettre de se laisser aller à réfléchir sur cette nouveauté engendrée sûrement par le nouveau renforcement du lien, et des autres conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

Non pour l'heure, son frère avait besoin d'elle.

Doucement, Emy se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, avant de parler d'une voix quelque peu nouer par l'émotion :

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Harry... Avant d'être un sorcier, avant d'être le sauveur... Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon sans défense. Tu n'es qu'un homme... je n'aurais jamais honte de toi tu m'entends ? Au contraire, j'ai un profond respect pour toi. Peu de gens aurait réussie à ne pas devenir cinglé avec tout ce que tu as vécue.

-Mais... tu dois penser... que... que...

-Non je ne pense pas que tu sois faible. Bien au contraire. Tu es incroyablement fort Harry, ne doute jamais de ça.

Un rire s'échappa des larmes, l'espace de quelque seconde.

-Tu arrives déjà à anticiper mes phrases ? Sa a beaucoup d'effet...

-Oui... et je sais que l'homme qui t'attire, c'est Drago...

-Quoi ! Mais... sursauta Harry, avant de cacher son visage un peu plus contre sa sœur.

Cette attitude enfantine fit sourire cette dernière.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour moi, car je m'en doutais déjà un peu.

-C'est … ce n'est pas juste ! Tu connais mon béguin et je ne connais pas le tiens, il faut remédier à ça !

-Rien ne t'empêche de rêver.

Un autre rire... les larmes s'estompaient peu à peu.

Doucement, le jeune homme se redressa, et sa jumelle releva le menton de ce dernier, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Harry... je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire le moindre mal. Tu as ma parole.

-Ce n'est pas moi plutôt qui devrait dire un truc de ce genre ? C'est moi l'homme quand même...

-Et moi la femme... et après ? Quand à ton oncle et ta tante, ainsi que ton cousin, je ne les laisserais plus jamais te toucher !

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase, que de la magie s'échappa de ses mains, envoyant valser une lampe qui se trouvait là au sol.

Immédiatement, la douleur de son dos ainsi que sa fatigue, montèrent d'un cran.

-De toute manière, je ne comptais pas revenir chez eux... tu sais... merci de ne pas me rejeter... Je me sens... bizarre. Comme si j'étais soudain nue … C'est assez gênant, mais dans un sens, je me sens mieux maintenant.

Harry soupira, avant de lancer un regard gêné et hésitant à Emy.

-Tu sais... Peut-être que justement sa te ferais beaucoup plus de bien que tu ne veux l'admettre Emy...

-ça, j'en suis bien moins sûre que toi. Et puis tu sais Harry... lorsque je voyais tes souvenirs... je ressentais également tes émotions. Toutes tes émotions.

A ces mots, Emy vit son frère devenir aussi rouge qu'un souaffle.

-Quoi ? Mais alors... tu as ressenti ce que... mes envies... envers Drago ?

-C'est ça qui te gêne le plus ?

-Non bien sûre... ce que tu as pu ressentir pendant tous ses souvenirs ou je me faisais battre... humilié...

Le survivant fut parcouru d'un frisson, avant de poursuivre :

-Mais bon... ce qui es fait est fait. Et puis même si j'aurais su ça avant... J'aurais quand même voulue que tu pénètres dans mon esprit. Parce qu'on a besoin de la force de ce lien pour vaincre voldemort, mais aussi, et surtout, parce que je te fais une confiance absolue. Parce que tu es ma sœur... Tu sais, je suis loin d'être stupide. Je sais que la réciproque n'est pas vrai... que même si je suis une des rares personnes dont tu es proche, tu as toujours une partie de toi qui ne me fais pas encore aveuglément confiance, qui es toujours sur le qui-vive... sur la défensive. Mais je voulais te prouver que je n'avais rien à cacher, et que je ne te ferais jamais le moindre mal. J'espère qu'ainsi, tu arriveras à me faire plus confiance...

Emy tourna la tête, soustrayant ses larmes à la vue de son frère. Il avait enduré cette pénible épreuve juste pour … gagner sa confiance. Il l'aimait vraiment... d'une manière inconditionnelle, pur et désintéresser.

Même si la jeune fille s'en doutait déjà, cela lui semblait toujours étrange d'en avoir la confirmation, tant elle n'était pas habituée à être aimée ainsi.

Mais comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui faire comprendre que, malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourrait faire, il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'un jour elle puisse, pour lui ou pour un autre, ce montrer totalement sereine et confiante face à quelqu'un ?

Cela était impossible sans tout lui expliquer... ce qu'elle ne ferait jamais.

-Harry... ce n'est pas toi en particulier... répondit doucement l'adolescente en remettant la tête de son jumeau sur ses genoux pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux et lui cacher ses larmes. Je suis comme sa avec tout le monde. Harry... tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé comment je faisais pour ressentir cette douleur psychique pire qu'un doloris ? Cette douleur... ce n'était pas dû à mon rejet. Je la ressens... quasiment en permanence. C'est quelque chose... de très ancré en moi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Harry... mon passée... tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement fort Harry. Mais si tu vois... si tu ressens mes souvenirs, cela risque de te tuer... ou pire, de te briser. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive...

-Emy, de toute manière il faudra qu'on …

-Non ! Ma priorité Harry, c'est que tu vives, et que tu le fasses aussi bien que possible ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre... à cause de mon passée... c'est comme si une partie de moi était morte, mais que ce cadavre pourrissant restait à côté de moi, polluant en permanence mon air... et que l'autre n'aspirait qu'à mourir à son tour.

Harry resta muet un long moment, sous le choc des paroles de sa sœur, qui pendant ce temps, se mordait les lèvres de gênes. Elle en avait trop dit.

-Alors... tu veux mourir ?

-Non... ou plutôt je voulais, mais je devais m'occuper de Mila. Je n'en avais donc pas le droit... et puis, j'en ait doublement moins le droit maintenant avec toi en plus... et je vais te confier un secret : grâce à toi, cette envie c'est un peu dissipé...

Emy ferma les yeux, reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration pour calmer la douleur qui la lançait, lui brouillant la vision.

-Harry... ne fais pas cette tête triste... dit-elle en lui caressant distraitement les tempes. Je ne partirais plus de quelque manière que ce soit, du moins pas de mon plein gré... Harry, je... je te protégerais toujours. Plus personne ne te fera du mal... ou alors ça sera la dernière chose qu'ils feront dans leur vie.

-Tu sais qu'entendre une fille dire qu'elle va nous protéger, alors qu'on est un mec, ça à un effet un peu castrateur ?

-Loin de là mon intention...

-Tu dis ça... Mais tu verras dans quelque temps... la gazette ce n'est qu'un début. J'attire des ennuis à tous les gens qui me sont proche...

-Harry...

-Non c'est vrai Emy ! S'exclama Harry en ce redressant, lui jetant un regard lasse. J'ai mis je ne sais combien de fois Ron et Hermione en danger à cause de notre amitié... sans compter leur famille. Cédric est mort en voulant m'aider... Pareil pour Sirius... Nos parents sont morts pour nous protéger... Tous ceux qui me fréquentait même de loin ont été menacée par voldemort et par le ministère de la magie, discrédité... Je comprendrais que tu ne supportes pas. Après tout, on se connaît même pas depuis un an... et au début, tu n'avais aucune envie de me connaître. Ose le nier.

La jeune fille soupira.

-Je le ne nierais pas. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître depuis... et puis ce n'est pas toi en tant que personne que je rejetais. C'était ce que tu représentais : le mensonge. Ce mensonge qui m'a conduit à la souffrance. Car on m'a toujours fait croire que mes parents étaient des mangemorts... et on me l'a chèrement fait payer tu peux me croire. J'étais jalouse de toi...

-Et plus maintenant ? Maintenant je te fais pitié ?

-Non. Je suis encore jalouse... mais j'ai appris à composer.

-Tu es... jalouse ?

-Oui. Pas de ton passée, car il n'a rien d'enviable sans vouloir t'offenser. Mais... je suis jalouse de la certitude que tu as toujours eu d'avoir des parents irréprochables... jalouse de cette faculté que tu as de te lier facilement avec les gens... la spontanéité que tu arrives à avoir avec eux. Mais surtout... j'envie cette énergie, ce leadership que tu possèdes et qui te fais rayonner... tandis que moi, je reste désespérément l'obscurité.

-Je ne vois pas...

-Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi si tu le nie Harry. Tu l'as vue toi-même par la visualisation de nos magies. La tienne ressemble à un soleil...

-Peut-être... mais la tienne n'est en rien ténébreuse. Elle ressemble à.… la lune. C'est plutôt quelque chose de doux et d'infiniment pur que cela m'évoque...

Emy eut un petit rire.

-Infiniment pur...

Bien entendue, il ne comprenait pas cette hilarité amère qui la prenait à ces mots. Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. Mais... s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui n'était plus pur dans cette pièce...

-Harry, la lune est par essence le monde de la nuit... un monde à double visage.

-On a toujours le choix Emy... et le soleil n'est pas forcément quelque chose de bien. Vouloir trop de lumière peut engendrer des destructions colossales.

-Peu importe. Nous n'allons pas philosopher toute la journée non plus... Mais Harry pour répondre à ta question : Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, peu importe ce qui arrivera.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire sceptique.

-Vraiment ?

Emy posa sa main contre la joue de son frère, avant de planter avec détermination son regard dans le sien.

-Si un jour le monde entier t'en voudrais... même s'il faisait de toi son ennemie... quoi qu'il en soit je te protégerais à jamais, alors tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien, si ce n'est de conservé ton merveilleux sourire.

Harry se sentie rougir. Elle avait énoncé cela avec un tel sérieux... Comme si elle énonçait une promesse sacrée.

-Je... tu fais souvent des promesses comme ça ?

-Je ne fais que très peu de promesse pour pouvoir les tenir... et la seule personne à qui j'ai fait cette promesse avant toi, c'est à Mila.

-a bon ? Mais pourquoi lui as-tu fais une telle promesse ? Un brin de jalousie incontrôlable dans la voix.

Emy soupira. Ce n'est pas que cela lui déplaisait de parler si longuement avec son frère, mais elle se sentait vraiment mal, et avait peu que les bandes ne réussisse pas à endiguée totalement le sang de ses plaies.

-Désolée je... après tout, t'as le droit de... répliqua avec gêne le survivant qui avait mal interprété ses propos.

-Non ça va... je suis juste fatiguée. Bon... pour répondre à ta question : mon père adoptif était ivre, et il avait essayée de frapper Mila. Mais je me suis interposé, et c'est moi qui ait tout pris... elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais qu'aurai-elle pu faire ? Elle était si petite... Alors je lui aie dit cette phrase, qui était la conclusion d'une histoire que j'ai inventée, mais qui n'en était pas moins une promesse que je tiendrais quoi qu'il arrive... comme pour toi.

-Tu pourrais me raconter l'histoire ? Je …

-... suis curieux ? Termina Emy avec un sourire en coin. Si tu veux... mais pas de suite. Je suis... épuisée.

-D'accord... pour tout t'avouer... moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas que se serait si fatiguant.

-Retourne au dortoir dormir un peu, cela te fera du bien.

-Mais et toi ? Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

-Non... tu sais que j'ai de léger problème de sommeil. Je vais rester un peu là.

Harry grimaça. Ne jamais dormir n'était pas selon lui la définition exacte de « léger » problème de sommeil.

-Je pourrais rester là si tu veux... A moins que tu veuilles être seule ?

-Oui, je préfère. S'il te plaît ne te vexe pas, ce n'est pas contre toi... j'ai besoin de moment de solitude, surtout après nos entraînements. Ça me permet de faire le point... de me ressourcer aussi.

-J'ai la nette impression que tu es plus serpentarde que moi... eux aussi semble aimer la solitude, car on en voit toujours plein seuls de temps à autre...

-Je pense que c'est parce qu'on doit aimer être... indépendant.

-Genre comme les chats ?

-Les chats ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec... bon peu importe.

-Je... si je te laisse seule, tu ne feras pas de bêtise... n'est-ce pas ?

-Si par « bêtise » tu entends attenter à ma vie ou me mutiler, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Harry... Ce n'est pas dans mon ordre du jour.

Le jeune homme soupira, inquiet. Néanmoins, il savait par avance qu'effectivement, il était important pour sa sœur d'avoir des moments à elle aussi, il n'insista pas, bien qu'il trouvât son comportement étrange. De toute manière, le survivant se dit que, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa sœur, il en serait automatiquement informé par le lien.

-D'accord... Tu viens me rejoindre pour le dîner, et mange quelque chose au cuisine ou dans la salle ce midi.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-je te séquestre ici jusqu'à ce que tu te nourrisses décemment.

-D'accord... d'accord capitula Emy, légèrement effrayer par le regard déterminer que lui jeta son frère.

-Bon... à ce soir sœurette.

-A ce soir... fré... frérot.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui adressa un sourire, avant de quitter la pièce.

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée, qu'Emy se leva péniblement, et se dirigea avec peine vers ce qu'elle espérait être la salle de bain.

Fort heureusement, c'était bien le cas, et Emy se laissa tomber sur le sol peu après avoir fermé la porte à clef derrière elle.

Là, elle retira avec précaution sa robe de sorcière puis son pull, mais ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

Une fois à demi-nue, la jeune fille demanda avec répugnance un miroir à la grande salle. Bien qu'elle détestât voir son reflet, il était nécessaire en cet instant qu'elle puisse voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'adolescente constata que la salle avait comme à l'accoutumer exaucer sa demande. En effet, un immense miroir à plusieurs cotés lui permettait de se voir sur tous les angles, y compris de dos.

Levant les yeux vers la surface réfléchissante, la lionne déglutie.

Les bandelettes... étaient complétement rouge.

Emy les retira soigneusement, du sang se répendant sur ses mains au contact des bandages.

Si Harry était rester juste une minute de plus... le sang aurait traversé son pull et sa robe de sorcière... et il l'aurait obligée à montrer ses plaies.

Emy jeta un nouveau regard au miroir, et sentie son sang se glacer dans ses veines d'effroi.

Les plaies de son dos était largement ouverte, saignant beaucoup... Mais le plus inquiétant était ailleurs.

Les blessures étaient encore plus jaunes, et...violacée, limite noire, dans un périmètre de trois centimètres environ autour des plaies.

Emy ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, si ce n'est que cette aggravation n'inaugurait rien de bon.

Une fois encore, la jeune fille demanda un remède pour guérir ses blessures mais là encore, rien, à part un nouveau pull, des bandages, du désinfectant et une potion de guérison ne se matérialisa à sa porter.

Intriguée que la salle lui fournisse un nouveau pull, elle reprit le sien et le regarda attentivement... Du sang avait tacher l'intérieur, mais pas assez pour se voir à l'extérieur. Effectivement, autant en prendre un autre.

Mais avant de se servir de tout cela, l'adolescente se dirigea, la mort dans l'âme, vers la douche.

La main tremblante, l'adolescente ouvrit le jet d'eau, avant d'hurler lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec ses plaies.

Les larmes coulèrent, lui semblant sans fin. Des larmes de peur... de désespoir... mais surtout de rage.

Elle avait promis à Harry de rester à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne devait pas mourir, pour lui et Mila même si, par Merlin, elle n'aspirait qu'à ça.

Elle tiendrait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Expédiant la douche aussi vite que possible, l'adolescente bu d'un trait la potion, avant de désinfecter et de bander ses plaies.

Une fois fait, elle se rhabilla, et pris place sur le canapé.

Aussitôt, sur la table basse se trouvant juste en face, apparue un thé et une grosse tranche de brioche, ainsi qu'une fiole de couleur rose-rouge.

L'appétit ne lui était en rien revenue... Seulement elle connaissait assez les potions pour savoir que, dans son état, et avec la potion de guérison, sans compter sur les résidus de la potion de sommeil qui devait sûrement être encore dans son organisme, si elle prenait une potion de régénération sanguine sans avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac pour épongée un peu, elle risquait d'avoir une mauvaise réaction.

Emy avala sa tasse et sa brioche de manière distraite, n'y prenant aucun plaisir. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la nourriture n'avait aucun goût ni intérêt pour elle.

Ayant ensuite ingurgité la potion de régénération sanguine, l'adolescente s'allongea dans le canapé, se mettant de côté pour préserver ses plaies.

Elle se sentait si... Si fatiguer.

A peine eut-elle le temps de prendre conscience que le sommeil l'emportait, que la jeune fille était déjà plongée dans les ténèbres...

* * *

oooooo

oooo

o

_Des pas... lourds._

_Une porte qui grince s'ouvre dans l'obscurité._

_Emy était pétrifiée par la peur, et n'osait esquisser un seul mouvement... mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était lui._

_Le lit grinça alors que l'homme s'asseyait sur le bord du lit._

_-Je sais que tu ne dors pas le monstre..._

_Puis sa voix se rapprocha, et elle sentie son souffle contre son oreille._

_-Tu sais pourquoi je le sais, ma créature adorer ? Parce que tu trembles... tu as froids peut-être ?_

_Une gifle partie, la faisant se redresser précipitamment... pour ne voir que les ténèbres. Pourquoi ne voyait-elle rien ? Pourtant cet après-midi, elle n'avait eu aucun problème de vision..._

_Mais Stephen était là... c'était indéniable..._

_Si seulement il ne lui avait pas si violemment cogner le crâne contre le carrelage de la salle de bain... car ça ne pouvait être autre chose._

_Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, et se retrouvait d'une certaine manière encore plus démunie._

_-Pourquoi ne me regarde tu pas dans les yeux ? Tu oses... m'ignorer ?_

_Soudain, elle sentie une main caresser brutalement un de ses seins, qu'elle repoussa vivement, avant de se redresser._

_-Ne me touche pas espèce de malade !_

_Avant même de lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Emy se leva, et courue aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction de la sortie... avant de heurter brutalement ce qui semblait être un mur de plein fouet._

_Alors qu'elle se redressait péniblement, Stephen l'attrapa brutalement par le cou, et la retourna vers lui._

_Après quelques instants de silence, elle l'entendit s'exclamer, avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix :_

_-Oh... mais tu ne vois absolument rien en fait ! J'ai due y aller un peu fort hier... Quand à ce qui est d'être malade... Non rassure toi je suis plus que bien portant. Après tout ce n'est pas moi l'enfant de mangemort... et dire que tes parents non même pas eu la décence de rester en vie pour qu'ils puissent expier eux-mêmes leurs crimes... Dis, à ce qui paraît, lorsque l'on ne voit rien nos autres sens en sont décuplée. C'est une théorie qui mérite d'être vérifié, tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Non..._

Emy se redressa en hurlant, la respiration haletante.

Brusquement, elle sentie des bras l'enserrer et prise de panique, ce mis à se débattre violemment.

-Emy calme-toi ! Emy ! C'est moi ! C'est Harry ! Calme-toi !

A l'écoute de cette voix, de ce nom, l'esprit de la jeune fille retrouva un semblant de calme, tandis que soudainement, une sensation d'apaisement envahissait peu à peu son corps et son esprit.

Harry utilisait sa magie pour lui redonner une certaine sérénité. Consciemment ? Emy n'aurait su le dire, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage l'espace de quelque instant, le temps pour son esprit de ce détachée de cet affreux souvenir qui était revenue la hanté en songe.

Se redressant légèrement, Emy vit que son frère était venu seul. Drago n'avait sûrement pas voulue s'imposer.

Regardant autour d'elle, l'adolescente reconnue après quelque instant de flottement la salle sur demande. Mais si elle était bien là... comment Harry était-il entrée ? Et surtout...

La salle de bain. Son pull, ses bandages ensanglantés... étaient encore présent dans la pièce.

Bon un problème à la fois.

Tout d'abord, faire disparaître les habits et la salle de bain pour faire bonne mesure, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Ce dégageant des bras de son frère, Emy jeta un regard aux alentour, et fut satisfaite de constatée que la porte menant à la salle de bain avait disparue.

-Comment es-tu entrée ?

-Je... Je ne te voyais pas arriver au dîner, alors je m'inquiétais. Du coup j'ai décidée de venir te chercher, en commençant ici et j'ai pensée à la pièce où l'on était tout à l'heure... qui est la même que celle-ci.

-Le dîner déjà ? J'ai dormie tant que sa...

-Pas tant que sa en fait, car quand je suis rentrée dans le dortoir il était tout de même 14h... si tu t'es endormie après mon départ, tu as du dormir environ cinq heure...

Cinq heures... non trois serais plus exacte car le temps de se doucher pour nettoyer ses plaies, puis les soigner... Mais ça, elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrivais ? tu... tu hurlais tellement...

-Un cauchemars. Rien de bien préoccupant.

-Rien de préoccupant ? Emy tu hurlais … comme si on t'infligeais un doloris !

-Et bien tu comprends maintenant pourquoi dormir n'est pas mon activité favorite. Répliqua Emy avec sarcasme, massant ses tempes face au mal de tête qui l'assaillait depuis qu'elle avait repris ses esprits.

Elle entendit son frère soupirer, puis vit son regard inquiet.

-Tu es un peu pâle...

-Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.

-Emy... c'était quoi ton cauchemar ?

L'adolescente sentie tous ses muscles se raidir d'effroi.

-Je ne veux pas en parler...

-Mais...

-Non ! S'exclama la lionne d'un ton cinglant.

-D'accord... bon viens manger, capitula Harry. Du moins... pour le moment. Il avait en effet bien l'intention de revenir à la charge, mais pas ce soir. C'était en effet un peu tôt pour l'attaquer de front ainsi... elle était encore sous le contrecoup de son cauchemars.

Harry était déterminé à découvrir les secrets de sa sœur... parce qu'il était curieux, mais plus que tout, parce qu'il était extrêmement inquiet. En effet, sa sœur n'allait pas bien, c'était un fait. Depuis qu'ils c'étaient rencontrée, elle ne faisait que s'affaiblir de jour en jour... Et la peur... cette peur, cette angoisse qui ne semblait jamais la quittée... cette angoisse, cette terreur déjà fortement perceptible, semblait l'avoir entièrement possédé lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de son cauchemar...

Emy... ses yeux avaient eu l'air si vide. Si hanté...

Il devait découvrir ce qui l'affectait à ce point. Le survivant avait le sombre pressentiment que s'il ne découvrait pas bientôt de quoi il en retournait, il risquerait de la perdre pour toujours.

Sans un mot, les deux griffondores se rendirent dans la grande salle.

A peine eurent-ils franchie le seuil, que les conversations se turent, remplacer par des chuchotements, tandis qu'Emy sentie les regards se river sur elle et son frère.

Un rictus désabusé traversa son visage, avant de lever les yeux avec une indifférence feinte à la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore n'était pas là, mais honnêtement, cela était le cadet de ses soucis. En revanche... Sev.. Snape n'était toujours pas revenu.

La jeune fille sentie sa gorge se nouer. Elle devait vraiment être exténuer pour être affecté à ce point.

Mais... elle aurait apprécié de le voir, même si elle aurait été la seule à lui jeter des regards à la dérober. Savoir qu'il allait bien... l'aurait fait se sentir un peu mieux.

Comme dans un état second, elle prit place à côté de Drago. Ce dernier remarqua que son amie semblait vraiment plus exténuer que d'habitude, et qu'elle semblait... absente. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il préférait attendre demain. Après tout, de ce qu'il en savait, les jumeaux c'était beaucoup entraîner... L'absence et la fatigue d'Emy devait sûrement être dû à cela.

Du moins, il espérait que ce soit cela, et non ses blessures.

-Drago...

-Oui Harry ?

-...Je... heu... tu veux bien qu'on aille demain discuter un peu ? Heu... seul à seul ?

Le blond ne put empêcher un sourire séducteur de franchir ses lèvres.

-Serais-tu en train de me proposer un rencard Harry Potter ?

-quoi ! Je … ! Non ! Pour discuter ! Pour discuter ! Répliqua le brun, aussi rouge qu'un souaffle.

Un éclat étrange traversa ses yeux argentés, avant que le blond ne rétorque en insistant sur le dernier mot :

-Tu es si facile à faire sortir de tes gonds... c'est presque comme un interrupteur...

-Alors ?

-Pas de soucis. Passe-moi les frites s'il te plaît... demanda Drago, pour clore la conversation. En effet, bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'air, mais parler ainsi de manière séductrice à Harry lui avait demander beaucoup d'effort sur lui-même (après tout, il était en public), et en plus avait eu le chic pour lui mettre toute sorte d'idée perverse dans son esprit.

Interrupteur... ce mot éveillait beaucoup d'idée en Drago, qui était loin de se douter que de son côté, le survivant méditait bien malgré lui de son côté également sur les différentes images d'interrupteur chez Drago... Par exemple, le blond était-il sensible au niveau du torse ? Car les zones érogènes, était ce à quoi Harry pensait face au blond face au mot « interrupteur » sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi.

De son côté, Emy vit qu'Hermione, qui était comme à son habitude à côté de Ron et placée face à elle, ne cessait de la fixée étrangement.

L'adolescente pris sa fourchette, étalant consciencieusement la nourriture dans le but totalement volontaire de faire croire qu'elle s'était nourrie, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Elle essaya de se concentrer à sa tâche, pour tenter de lutter contre la douleur lancinante de son dos, ainsi que contre ses maux de tête qui ne la quittait pas depuis son réveil, tout en faisait abstraction d'Hermione.

Mais bien vite, la meilleure amie de son frère l'exaspéra.

-Oui Hermione ?

-De ?

-Tu ne cesses de me fixer... veux-tu me dire quelque chose ?

-Non... enfin... oui mais demain matin plutôt. Là tu devrais vite manger et te mettre au lit car on dirait que tu vas t'endormir sur place...

-J'ai dépensée tellement d'énergie durant l'entraînement... tu as raison. Je vais y aller... répliqua la jeune fille, sautant sur l'occasion pour pouvoir s'en aller de la grande salle.

-Attends, Emy ! S'exclama Harry. Tu n'as rien mangé !

-Honnêtement... je n'ai pas faim Harry...

Ce dernier allait insister, lorsqu'un violent coup dans le tibia le coupa dans son élan.

Le survivant se tourna vers Drago, furieux tandis que sa sœur avait bien évidemment profitée de la diversion pour s'échapper.

-Désolée... Je n'ai pas fait exprès de frapper aussi fort, répondit le blond en feignant l'innocence. Mais elle était fatiguée, ça n'aurait servie à rien à pas à donner une sacrée dispute. Vous êtes tous les deux épuisés et avec les nerfs à fleur de peau... Mais si tu veux, je peux te fais un bisou sur ton bobo ?

Un silence incrédule s'installa.

-Hermione, je t'en prie, chasse cette vision d'horreur de ma tête ! S'exclama Ron, en enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine d'Hermione.

-Ronald Weasley ! S'exclama la lionne rouge d'embarra, ne profite pas de la situation pour me peloter !

-Drago... murmura Harry d'une voix basse, encore légèrement sous le choc, les joues légèrement rouge. Des fois, tu es vraiment flippant.

Pendant ce temps, Emy c'était diriger aussi rapidement que possible vers la tour griffondore, avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles vide à cet heure.

Comme à l'accoutumée, elle s'attela à changer ses bandages avant de se coucher.

A la vue de ses blessures, l'adolescente soupira avec fatalisme. Ces blessures saignaient certes moins, mais assez encore pour que ce soit préoccupant sans compter que leurs aspects plus qu'inquiétant n'avait pas évoluer d'un pouce...

Emy fit disparaître les bandages souillés, avant d'en remettre des nouveaux en couches importantes par mesure de précaution, avant de se changer pour la nuit et de se diriger vers son lit.

Là, l'adolescente pris entre ses mains une des potions de sommeils sans rêve. C'était fou comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une fiole de potion, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Snape... à sa façon de marcher entre les chaudrons, découpée les ingrédients de ses grandes mains aux longs doigts fin... Ces mêmes mains qui l'espace d'un instant, l'avait caressé...

Elle soupira, se trouvant quelque peu pathétique. Cette journée devait vraiment s'arrêter maintenant...

Emy porta la fiole à ses lèvres, vidant son contenue d'un trait, avant de se laissait retomber sur le matelas, se laissant emportée par le néant avec reconnaissance.

oooo

oo

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Leslie :** Salut :) j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ^^ Comme tu as pu le lire, Harry se pose de plus en plus de question, et ce rapproche de plus en plus de sa sœur et de Drago :) Quant à Severus… comme tu as pu le constater, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne prend pas très bien la nouvelle :S il est déterminé pour le moment à ne rien dévoilée mais après est-ce qu'il va réussir … la réponse dans les prochains chapitre ;) Merci encore pour ta review : D

**Balu009 :** Bonjour :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'a pas déçu :) Ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire mais parfois, des ralentissements sont nécessaires pour préparer le terrain à des évènements très important mais je n'en dirais pas plus : P Merci pour ta review : D

**Fuchss :** Salut ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu car l'attente il est vrai, a été longue :( d'ailleurs as-tu reçu mon MP ? Car bizarrement je n'ai pas vu le tiens sur le site mais seulement sur l'appli mobile et par hasard. Je t'ais répondue mais moi et la technologie ^^'' j'espère que tu as reçu m'as réponse, si telle n'est pas le cas dit le moi et je te réécrirais un autre MP ;) Oui comme tu as pu le voir (enfin le lire XD) Erwan seul est un vampire, et les circonstances de sa transformation seront évoquer un peu plus tard… mais lui comme Gabriel sont des personnes très importante pour Severus. Plus que des amis, ils sont presque comme les frères qu'il n'a jamais eu. Quand à ce dernier, il a encore bien du mal à accepter Emy… Et Emy de son coter avance beaucoup avec son frère, mais stagne dangereusement en ce qui concerne la vision qu'elle a d'elle-même, mais c'est très compréhensible dans la mesure où elle ne parle pas de ce qu'elle a subi, sans compter qu'elle est elle-même perdu dans ses sentiments. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton MP (as-tu également lu des fanfics Kurt/Blaine de Glee ? on m'a dit qu'elle était bien mais je n'ai pas encore tester).

**Mane-jei** : Bonjour J Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review J Je suis contente que mes personnages te plaisent : D Certes on ne voit pas beaucoup Ron et Hermione, mais cela changera doucement, du moins pour Hermione… Mais c'est vrai que dans la mesure où je n'ai pas vraiment d'affinité avec ses personnages, c'est un peu difficile... Concernant l'orthographe… et bien… heu… ^^'' Je me relis pourtant… mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des BETA READER. C'est dans quelle section du site ? Est-ce qu'ils sont bien ? Car moi ce que j'ai « peur » c'est que l'on me corrige non seulement mes fautes mais également que l'on change mes tournures de phrases etc… et donc mon style d'écriture, mon chapitre quoi :( Si c'est juste les fautes d'orthographes j'ai rien contre, car je connais ma faiblesse à ce niveau :) merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et à très vite je l'espère ;)


	12. Chapitre 12: retour

Bonjours à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! Je suis encore une fois désolée pour cette si longue absence, mais entre les examens, le boulot, puis les vacances, j'ai été très prise ces derniers temps… mais comme vous pouvez le voir à la vue de la longueur du chapitre, pour le moment je ne manque pas d'idée en tout cas j'espère que ce dernier ne vous décevra pas et qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent

Un grand merci à fuchsssy, Leslie et balu009 pour leurs reviews auxquelles je réponds plus bas celles-ci m'encourage vraiment énormément et me montre que des personnes me suivent vraiment, c'est très motivant ^^ Merci également à Miss Casse-Gueule, Anzhela Malfoy, Idril Daliem, AngeLunaBlack et juliefanfic de m'avoir ajouté dans leur alerte et/ou favories sa me fais extrêmement plaisir également ^^

Le prochain chapitre sera poster normalement fin septembre ou mi-octobre.

Je tiens à avertie les âmes sensibles que ce chapitre contient une scène ou un personnage se scarifie….

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Retour**

L'obscurité… puis tout à coup, des formes se précise en une pièce.

Sa chambre.

Il lui sembla qu'il ne l'avait plus vue depuis une éternité. Le serpentard passa une main dans ses cheveux blond, perplexe. Que faisait-il ici ? Il se rappelait pourtant de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait quitté. D'ailleurs, tout était exactement comme lors de ce jour où il en était sorti en sachant pertinemment qu'il était peu probable qu'il revoit un jour cette pièce qui l'avait accueillie depuis sa naissance. Des romans étaient empilées de façon ordonnée sur son bureau, tandis qu'une cape reposait sagement sur sa chaise. La table basse qui faisait face au canapé de cuir vert tourné de dos par apport au lit à baldaquin ou il était présentement assis, avait toujours sur elle les quelques feuilles de brouillon d'un de ses devoirs de potion qu'il avait omit de jeter.

C'était comme s'il n'était jamais partie. Seule la fine couche de poussière indiquait que la pièce était inoccupée depuis un certain temps.

Drago soupira, inquiet et totalement perdue. Comment était-il arrivée ici ?

Soudain, ses yeux mercures se posèrent sur son immense miroir à pied au fond de la pièce. Le jeune homme se leva, comme hypnotisé par l'objet, et se plaça en face, contemplant son reflet comme il l'avait si souvent fait auparavant.

Il y vit avec un certain déplaisir un portrait plus jeune de son père. En effet, pour sa plus grande horreur, il lui ressemblait de manière plus que troublante. Seul ses yeux qui contrairement au mangemort, n'était pas totalement gris mais possédait une infime, presque imperceptible nuance de bleu, et sa stature plus fine, témoignait de la participation de Narcissa Black à sa conception.

Soudain, Drago vit avec horreur ses mains se recouvrir lentement de sang. Ce dernier se répendait lentement sur lui et plus il essayait de l'essuyer pour l'enlever, plus le sang coulait abondamment et se répandait sur lui.

Le serpentard leva les yeux vers le miroir et se figea.

Devant lui, sa mère le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, le regard vide, couverte de bleu et de sang. Ses lèvres étaient ouvertes et bleuies, ses vêtements déchirés et ses long cheveux blonds étaient assombris par la crasse et le sang.

-C'est ta faute Drago…

-non…

-Je t'ai donné la vie… et toi tu as laissé la mienne s'éteindre….

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'essaie, je te jure que j'essaie tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire pour essayer de trouver une solution !

Soudain, le jeune homme vit avec effroi sa mère sortir de la surface réfléchissante, et attraper violemment sa gorge. Elle serrait si fort que très vite, l'adolescent vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux.

Il avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à ce délivré de cette poigne de fer. Il était étonnant qu'un bras si frêle et délicat possède une telle force…

-La vrai solution, tu la connais mon dragon… chuchota la femme, en caressant furtivement l'avant-bras gauche de son enfant.

-Non… pas ça…

-Tu me le dois Drago…

-Non… j'essaie…. Autre solution… promis…

La jeune femme le lâcha, et Drago s'effondra à terre, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, lorsqu'un bruit d'eau gouttant sur le sol attira son attention.

Non, ce n'était pas de l'eau… c'était du sang.

Le sang de sa mère…

L'adolescent leva son regard, et vit sa mère ensanglanté, la chaire à vif, qu'il le fixait de manière accusatrice.

-Lâche…

-Non ! Je fais tout pour te sortir de là !

-Crois moi ! Crois-moi ! Cria Drago en se redressant, le cœur battant.

Mais la vision de sa chambre au manoir avait disparue, remplacer par ces appartements de préfet en chef.

Le blond soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux, jetant un œil distrait au divers livre de magie noir, de DCFM, de potion et de sortilège qui s'étalait devant lui.

Il c'était endormie d'épuisement sur son bureau comme depuis plusieurs nuits à présent, en pleine recherche. Mais il avait beau faire, toute les idées de plan auquel il avait réfléchi pour sauver sa mère était vouée à l'échec… et comme depuis plusieurs jours sa conscience, non contente de la torturé le jour, ce mettait à hanté ses nuits.

Le serpentard se leva, s'étirant doucement pour détendre son dos et sa nuque endolorie, avant d'attraper des vêtements propres et de filer sous la douche.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. C'était comme si chaque goutte d'eau chaude évacuait son angoisse hors de son corps.

Malgré le bien-être qu'il ressentait sous l'eau, le serpentard ne s'y attarda guère, car ce matin, il y avait cour… et surtout, il voyait Harry.

L'anxiété le gagna à cette pensée, lui nouant le ventre.

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez, exaspérer de lui-même. Pourquoi était-il stressé d'abord ? Ce n'était en rien un rencard…

Malgré tout, l'adolescent ne pût s'empêcher de regarder son uniforme sous toute les coutures, s'assurant que ce dernier tombait sur lui à la perfection, sans le moindre pli ni peluche disgracieuse, avant de prendre son sac de cour et de se motivée autant que possible pour les deux heures d'histoire de la magie qui l'attendait en commun avec les griffondors après le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Néant… douleur…

Au fur et à mesure qu'Emy émergeait d'un sommeil artificiel sans rêve ni cauchemars la douleur reprenait également place dans son esprit au fur et à mesure que sa conscience revenait.

La jeune fille se redressa avec beaucoup de précaution, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un soupire de douleur.

Ces blessures… n'avaient pas pu empiré pendant la nuit… n'est-ce pas ?

Inquiète, l'adolescente se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma, avant de se déshabiller et de jeter un regard sur ses plaies.

Celle-ci étaient légèrement humide non seulement à cause du sang qui s'écoulait quelque peu, mais semblait également sécrété un liquide transparent très légèrement blanchâtre.

Du pus…

Ces plaies s'infectaient.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose préoccupante… En effet, le périmètre autour des plaies qui étaient noir violacé autour des plaies c'était agrandie. De manière infime certes… mais assez visible pour qu'elle puisse le constater assez facilement. Ce que cela voulait dire en revanche… Elle n'en savait rien. Enfin… elle avait bien une vague idée, mais espérait sincèrement que pour une fois, elle se trompait. Effectivement, si sa théorie qui était qu'un venin ou un puissant sortilège de magie noir empoisonnait ses plaies et commençait à s''infiltré lentement dans sa chair… Il lui resterait encore moins de temps à vivre que ce à quoi elle avait cru au départ.

L'adolescente soupira. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… elle se trompait certainement…

Se relevant difficilement, Emy alla prendre une douche, puis tenta d'enrayer l'infection comme elle le pu avec le désinfectant avant de bander ses plaies et de s'habiller, avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Mais à peine eut-elle franchie la porte, que la jeune fille tomba nez-à-nez avec Hermione.

-Bonjour Emy…

-Bonjour Hermione… la salua-t-elle à son tour, avant de froncer les sourcils, perplexe. En effet, la lionne ne cessait de la fixer avec insistance en se triturant les mains.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose Hermione ?

-Je… juste que j'ai eu la réponse de mes parents. Ils… ils acceptent mais ils veulent d'abord voir ta sœur bien entendue.

A cette nouvelle, Emy sentie un poids quitté ses épaules. Enfin des bonnes nouvelles… c'était déjà une source d'inquiétude en moins.

-Super… je vais essayer d'organiser çà pour bientôt, après les vacances de noël.

-Pourquoi pas pendant ?

-Parce que s'il y a bien un moment ou mon père adoptif s'attend à ce que je vienne voir ma sœur c'est pendant les vacances scolaires… vue que c'est censé être dans ses périodes ou je suis le plus libre de mes mouvements. Sans compter qu'elle est sous sa surveillance permanente pendant ces périodes… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je connais l'emploi du temps de chacun. Même s'il peut bien évidemment avoir des imprévus, en générale les journées sont régler comme du papier à musique. Je vais organiser cela…

-D'accord. Je te fais confiance… Tu veux que l'on t'aide Ron et moi avec Harry ?

-Peut-être… il faut que je réfléchisse tout d'abord à comment je vais m'y prendre, et je vous dirais après… Bon maintenant si tu veux bien, il faut que j'aille descendre manger avant le cours d'histoire de la magie ou Harry et Drago vont me prendre la tête avec çà toute la journée…

-Oui bien sûre, je… je descends avec toi.

Les deux adolescentes se mirent à parcourir les couloirs du château pendant de longue minute, pendant lesquelles Emy observait Hermione qui ne cessait de lui jeter de nombreux coup d'œil furtif, se triturant toujours les mains.

Cela finie par exaspéré profondément Emy qui stoppa net sa marche, avant de toiser froidement la préfète en chef.

-Bon sa suffit maintenant ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe Hermione Granger, ou je te promets que tu vas découvrir un aspect de ma personnalité que tu aurais préféré ne jamais connaître ! S'exclama Emy d'une voix basse et froide.

L'espace de quelque seconde, la jeune fille ressentit la culpabilité l'assaillir en voyant un bref éclat de peur dans les yeux de l'adolescente… Avant d'être remplacé par de l'agacement. C'est vrai qu'elle y avait été un peu fort… Mais il lui semblait que sa patience s'amenuisait de jour en jour… et vraiment là de suite, celle-ci avait une réserve proche de zéro. Sans compter que s'il y avait bien chose dont elle avait horreur, c'est d'être dévisagée en permanence.

-Calme toi Emy ! Je te signale que si j'hésite à te parler c'est peut-être parce que je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, et que je m'inquiète pour toi !

-et bien je vais te faciliter les choses Hermione : dis-les comme ça te viens, tu n'as rien à craindre. Vraiment, il y a peu de chose en ce monde qui peuvent me toucher… et justement comme sa, je pourrais te dire si ton inquiétude est fondée ou non. Je pense que de ce fait, tu arriveras à la même conclusion que moi, à savoir que c'est plus intelligent que tu me parle tout simplement au lieu de te torturer l'esprit… sans compter que je ne supporte pas qu'on me dévisage !

-Ce n'est pas évident aussi, je ne te connais pas aussi bien que Malfoy donc je ne sais pas comment choisir mes mots ! Et ses derniers temps les peu de fois où l'on s'est parler tu étais très sec alors…

Emy soupira.

-Je suis désolée Hermione… mais je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps.

-l'entraînement ?

-Entre autres… bien qu'il n'y ait pas que cela.

-Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton manque de sommeil ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas beaucoup… et Harry nous as dit que tu faisais beaucoup de cauchemars sur ton père adoptif… et que tu avais encore des plaies…

Le sang d'Emy ne fit qu'un tour. Comment son frère avait-il oser étaler sa vie de la sorte ? Certes Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis, mais cela ne justifiait en rien les confidences déplacées qu'il avait fait sur SA vie.

-Je me demande si un jour mon frère sera capable de garder quelque chose pour lui… mais non, rien à voir.

-Je… ne sois pas en colère contre lui Emy… après tout, il a besoin de se confier lui aussi. Tout comme toi avec Drago.

La jeune française soupira. Elle savait qu'Hermione avait raison… mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu irriter. Mais paradoxalement… c'est vrai que vue sous cet angle, elle se sentait bien incapable de faire le moindre reproche à son frère, car elle craignait qu'il ne se bloque, et ne se confie plus à personne.

-Pourquoi tu détestes qu'on te dévisage ?

A cette question, la jeune française se tendit. La vrai réponse… elle ne pouvait se permettre de le dire.

-Ça te plairais toi d'être scruter comme une bête de foire ?

-Heu… non.

-Bonne réponse Miss Granger, répliqua sarcastiquement l'adolescente, avant de soupirer et de reprendre plus courtoisement :

-désolée Hermione.

-Tu es sûre que ça va Emy ? Tu as l'air plus mal en point que d'habitude… et c'est peu dire car d'habitude tu as déjà vraiment une sale tronche… heu enfin…

Emy haussa un sourcil.

-Ton sens du tact est… fascinant, répondit la gryffondore en souriant, plus amusée que réellement vexé par les mots de la meilleure amie de son frère. Après tout, elle n'énonçait que la vérité…

-Tout comme toi pour le sarcasme, rétorqua Hermione, soulager qu'Emy ne lui en veuille pas pour sa maladresse. Alors ?

-Je vais bien Hermione. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant tes plaies sont loin d'être guérie…

L'adolescente se figea.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Harry te la dit ?

-Il m'a dit que tu avais encore des plaies, mais pas qu'elles étaient loin d'être guérie, ça je l'ai déduit seule… car je me doute qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre que tu caches depuis un certain temps. Tes nombreux cauchemars… ton manque d'appétit, ton air faible… sans compter que depuis ton arrivée, après chacun de tes passages dans la salle de bain, je retrouve des restes de bandes calcinés… Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emy ? Tu sais, même si tu n'es pas aussi proche de moi que tu l'es avec Drago, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Si tu as un problème avec tes plaies, tu peux m'en parler… tu peux me parler de tout tes problèmes, je t'aiderais de mon mieux…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Hermione. Je te rassure, je vais bien et mes blessures sont tout à fait gérable, ça met juste du temps à cicatrisé c'est tout ! Sinon, tu te doutes bien que je serais déjà aller à l'infirmerie.

-Non, pas forcément. Après tout, comme personne hormis moi, Harry, Ron et Drago ne sais comment te traite ton père, tu n'as peut-être pas envie que sa ce sache… tu as peut-être honte.

-Je suis une griffondore Hermione. La lâcheté n'est pas vraiment une qualité de cette maison.

-Avoir peur… avoir honte, ce n'est pas être lâche, c'est être humain Emy. Tout le monde à un jour peur dans sa vie au point de s'en retrouver bloquer… et si tu vas si bien que sa… pourquoi as-tu regarder dans la mauvaise direction hier lorsque je t'ais indiquer ou étais tes affaires après ta chute ?

A ces mots, Emy sentit l'angoisse l'envahir, glaçant son sang dans ses veines, et dû réunir toute sa volonté pour ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage à Hermione.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je t'ai indiquée sans trop faire attention que tes affaires étaient face à toi… alors qu'elles étaient sur la gauche. Et tu n'as rien remarquée, tu as juste acquiescé à ce que j'ai dit ?

-Ais-je l'air d'être aveugle Hermione ? Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, puisque qu'on en ait arrivée à discuter de nos observations respectives, il était très tôt… donc j'étais quelque peu dans le brouillard…

-Oui c'est vrai mais… d'habitude, tu es plutôt très alerte dès le réveil…

-J'avais pris une potion de sommeil sans rêve, répliqua Emy avec agacement, espérant de tout coeur que cette conversation fortement déplaisante ne prenne fin.

-Oh… je vois. Désolée…

Emy eut un mince sourire sarcastique. En effet, elle voyait parfaitement que la préfète en chef ne croyait cette excuse qu'à moitié. Mais au moins ne cherchait-elle plus à insister et pour cela la jeune fille lui en était en cette instant infiniment reconnaissante.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, jusqu'à leur installation à la table griffondore, ou elles reprirent leur place habituelle.

Emy ne fût pas étonnée de l'absence son frère et de Ron qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à se lever à la dernière minute mais en revanche, elle fut surpris pas l'absence de Drago, qui était plutôt du genre à se lever tôt.

La jeune fille, malgré elle, ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la table des professeurs, ou elle remarqua encore une fois l'absence de Snape.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement à la vue de cette chaise vide. Bien qu'elle tentait intérieurement de se raisonner en se disant que, peut-être, il réapparaîtrait dans l'après-midi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ronger par l'inquiétude.

-Emy, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Cette dernière sursauta à l'écoute de cette voix familière, avant de se retourner et de voir Drago qui l'observait, semblant intriguer et inquiet. Elle ne manqua pas également de noter que le serpentard semblait plus fatiguer qu'hier encore, ces traits étant encore plus tiré.

L'adolescente soupira, avant d'adopter un mince sourire.

-Et toi ?

Le jeune homme comprit de suite le sens caché de cette phrase. Elle n'allait pas bien… comme lui. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fixait-elle le siège de son parrain avec tant d'insistance mais surtout… avec tant de tristesse ? S'inquiétait-elle pour lui ? Après tout, peut-être qu'elle c'était un peu attaché à son parrain, vue qu'ils partageaient la même passion… d'ailleurs, le serpentard s'inquiétait pour Severus également. En effet d'habitude lorsqu'il partait en mission, l'homme trouvait toujours un moyen pour en informer son filleul. Or cette fois-ci, non seulement il ne l'avait pas prévenue, mais en plus il n'avait donner aucun signe de vie… Il espérait vraiment que rien ne lui soit arrivée…

Drago soupira, avant de se reprendre. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la déprime, il le faisait déjà assez comme sa avec sa mère ces derniers temps. Severus était un puissant sorcier, un puissant occlumens et vampire de surcroît. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait espionner le Lord avec la discrétion d'un serpent c'était bien son parrain.

Non, il devait ne pas se laisser dispersé et ce concentré d'abord sur les problèmes plus urgents.

Le regard du jeune homme balaya rapidement la table, avant qu'il ne prenne avec exaspération la tasse d'Emy et son assiette, remplissant la première de thé et la seconde de quatre croissant, avant de les déposer avec fermeté devant elle.

-Tu n'es pas croyable Emy… pire qu'un enfant ! Tu as intérêt à tout manger si tu ne veux pas subir mon extrême mécontentement…

Pas du tout impressionner par le regard noir qu'il lui lançait, il vit la lionne adopté un mince sourire.

-Je… je ne pourrais pas manger tout ça Drago… mais je vais en manger un en entier, promis.

Le blond hocha la tête, satisfait de cet accord. Il savait pertinement, vue la faible quantité que la jeune fille ingurgitait (du moins lorsqu'elle mangeait), qu'elle ne pourrait jamais manger les quantités énormes qu'il lui mettait quand bien même elle le voudrait, sous peine d'être malade. Mais cela avait le mérite de la forcer à manger un peu pour donner l'illusion qu'elle se nourrissait vraiment et le serpentard avait bon espoir qu'à terme, son amie retrouverait peu à peu un semblant d'appétie.

Alors qu'Emy s'employait a mangé la viennoiserie aussi lentement que possible, elle vit avec amusement Harry et Ron courir vers eux, avant de s'asseoir à bout de souffle.

L'adolescente jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago, puis à son frère, et son sourire se fit plus large encore. En effet, elle avait bien vue le blond rosir en voyant Harry passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux décoiffée qui lui retombait devant les yeux tout comme elle avait vu le regard de son frère se posée quelques instants sur le serpentard, semblant très inquiet pour ce dernier, avant que ses yeux ne se pose sur elle-même en une question silencieuse, puis devenir encore plus inquiet si cela était possible.

Emy lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Juste un peu de fatigue Harry… du moins en ce qui me concerne.

Bien qu'il était visible que le griffondore ne croyait pas une seule seconde en cette excuse, du moins pas entièrement, il ne chercha pas à insister… pour le moment du moins.

-Tu t'es enfin décider à manger ?

-C'est plutôt Drago qui ne m'as pas laissé le choix… répliqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Cela fit littéralement fondre son frère, l'inquiétude laissant place pendant quelque instant à un sourire.

-Il a eu entièrement raison…

-Ciel ! Po… Harry, avouer que j'ai raison ? Il va, a minima, tomber du ciel une averse de gallion ! S'exclama le serpentard avec un sourire sarcastique.

Ce sourire… remua tellement le survivant qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir.

-Peut-être… si tu as fini de manger, on pourrait peut-être prendre des sceaux et aller dans le parc attendre qu'ils tombent ?

Drago resta quelques instants muets de stupéfaction, tout comme Hermione qui en avala de travers son thé et Ron qui laissa retomber son bacon dans son assiette. Venait-il réellement de lui proposer de sortir dans le parc seul avec lui ? Bon certes, il s'attendait à ce que le griffondore le prenne à part pour lui parler vue qu'il le lui avait demandé hier… mais pour être honnête, une partie de lui n'avait pas cru que le survivant maintiendrait sa proposition. Bon dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce n'était qu'une simple ballade dans le parc après tout… Et s'il voulait avoir une chance de le séduire, il devait se montrer charmeur… et non pas fragile ou en l'occurrence d'adopter l'air ébahie débile des poufsouffles.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si étonner Drago ? Je… tu semblais d'accord hier pourtant ? Demanda le survivant, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

-Je ne suis pas étonner par l'idée d'aller discuter avec toi, mais par ta proposition d'aller récolter des gallions : que voudrais-tu que j'en fasse ? Mais je veux bien venir avec toi prendre un peu l'air.

-Mais … vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ? Et le cours d'histoire de la magie ? S'exclama Hermione.

-Granger… il n'y a vraiment que toi pour attacher de l'importance à une matière ou absolument tout le monde, sauf toi, dors….

-Mais….

-Hermione, intervint Emy, ils sont assez grand pour faire ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis pour être honnête, ce n'est pas comme si le professeur allait remarquer leur absence…

-Bien ! Mais ne compter pas sur moi pour vous passer mes notes ! S'exclama la préfète en chef, avant de se renfermer sur elle-même, ne voulant visiblement plus adressez la parole à qui que ce soit.

Ron, qui semblait s'être remis du choc de voir son meilleur ami partir seul avec son ex-pire ennemie, soupira avant de porter son attention sur des pancakes.

Emy de son coté, leur adressa un sourire et après quelques instants de flottement, elle les vit avec satisfaction partir ensemble de la grande salle, espérant de tout coeur que cette discussion allait aidée Drago dans son problème, mais allait également aider les deux adolescents à se rapprocher.

* * *

Les deux adolescents marchèrent en silence jusqu'au parc, chacun perdue dans ses pensées, mais pour des raisons différentes néanmoins.

En effet, le serpentard se demandait comment aborder le sujet de sa mère avec Harry, tandis que ce dernier était très troublé par la présence du blond.

Effectivement, depuis hier, le survivant avait pris conscience que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Drago était plus profonds qu'une simple attirance… et que celle-ci était ancienne. Emy n'avait pas été la seule à comprendre en voyant les souvenirs défiler ce qu'il ressentait envers le prince des serpentard depuis leur première rencontre… au final, il avait toujours été attiré par lui… et sa haine pour le blond n'en avait été que plus forte. En effet, bien qu'il l'ait rejeté en partie à cause de son attitude déplorable, il l'avait également fait parce qu'il c'était sentie blessée, ayant crue qu'il ne s'intéressait à lui que pour sa pseudo célébrité… alors que lui… aurait voulue qu'il le regarde vraiment lui, Harry et seulement Harry. Puis, son mépris l'avait blessée, sa réputation de don juan dont il avait eu vent l'avait rendue furieux et lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en cinquième année avec apparemment une de ses trois seules conquêtes féminines, il avait été… profondément déçue et blesser. Mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi à l'époque… parce qu'inconsciemment, il c'était tout simplement refusé à aimer un homme. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, alors qu'il avait entendue depuis sa petite enfance que les homos, les lesbiennes étaient des monstres, des erreurs de la natures incapables de vraiment aimé et de rester avec la même personne toute leur vie ? Quand il avait pu voir, au hasard de ses errances dans la rue, comment Dudley et ses amis avaient tabassée un pauvre garçon de son école presque à mort juste parce qu'il avait le malheur d'être gay ?

Mais peu à peu, après avoir repris contact avec son parrain et appris que ce dernier était avec Remus… après les avoirs vue si amoureux l'un de l'autre, si heureux ensemble… et si gentils avec lui… doucement, sa conscience c'était légèrement décrisper, et il avait commencé à se laisser aller à reluquer ce qui lui plaisait, en se refusant à se poser une multitude de question… et avait bien été obligé d'accepter qu'il avait une nette tendance à regarder plus des hommes que des femmes… mais cela lui arrivait malgré tout de temps à autre, bien que l'attirance soit plus faible… alors il c'était mis à sortir avec Cho, puis Ginny. Mais l'étincelle n'était pas là… tout simplement parce qu'il avait été envoûter par des yeux mercures à ses onze ans. Envoutée comme il ne l'avait jamais été… hormis une seule fois, lors d'une journée d'été de ses sept ans…

Pourtant, le survivant n'osait rien dire de ses sentiments à Drago. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas oubliée les quelques mots qu'il avait entendue à la dérobée entre Emy et Drago dans le parc.

Le blond était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un.

Cela lui était si douloureux… mais il ne se voyait pas briser un couple pour son bonheur personnel. Il voulait que si jamais un jour Drago venait à sortir avec lui, que cela soit pleinement voulue par le serpentard et non par dépit ou tristesse… De plus, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même de cette situation. S'il c'était accepter plus tôt… s'il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt…

Mais les faits étaient là : il avait laissé passer sa chance. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent c'était attendre.

Attendre que son amour s'éteigne de lui-même… attendre que Drago redevienne célibataire et ne viennent vers lui… Ou simplement veiller sur lui de loin et être heureux pour lui.

Une fois arriver à l'extérieur, Harry vit le blond être secouer d'un frisson. C'est vrai que le temps était particulièrement froid aujourd'hui.

Sans réfléchir, il enleva son écharpe, avant de l'entourer avec autorité autour du coup du blond, qu'il vit rougir instantanément.

-Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu avais froid…

-Mais c'est une écharpe de griffond ! J'ai l'air de quoi ?

Harry le détailla quelque instant, avant de sourire.

-Je te trouve mignon comme ça Malfoy… je n'aurais pas cru que sa t'irais aussi bien en fait. Mais c'est vrai que le vert et l'argent te vont mieux au teint.

A ces mots, Drago se sentit rougir de plus belle, tandis qu'il avait l'impression très désagréable que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

-Evidemment… je suis classe et les couleurs de serpentard sont les plus classe ! Répond le blond dans ce qui lui semblait être une bien piètre réplique, mais son cerveau avait malheureusement décidé de lui faire faux bond en cet instant. En effet, une partie de son esprit était trop occupée à tenter de garder contenance pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une midinette, tandis que l'autre était perturbée par l'objet du délit. L'écharpe… contenait la chaleur d'Harry… son odeur…

Merlin et les fondateurs réunies, pourvue qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'un souaffle…

-Tu te doute que je suis loin d'être de ton avis… mais bon, parlons vraiment sérieusement. Si je voulais te parler, c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Laquelle ? Si c'est au sujet d'Emy, je t'ais déjà dis que…

-Je sais, et je comprends. Mais c'est de toi en fait que je voulais parler…

-De … moi ?

-Oui. J'ai remarqué que tu semblais épuisé ses derniers temps. Est-ce que tu as des problèmes ?

Ses paroles figèrent le serpentard de stupéfaction, le laissant de longue seconde silencieux. Alors Emy disait vrai ? Il… il l'avait vraiment remarqué… observé ? Il s'intéressait donc vraiment un peu à lui ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si surpris ? A voir ton visage, on dirait que j'ai des antennes qui me sont sortie du crâne…

-Bah… c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment réputé pour ton sens de l'observation.

Pour toute réponse, et contrairement aux prévisions du serpentard, le jeune homme eut un rire gêné.

-C'est vrai… mais heu… je ne sais pas… j'ai remarqué, c'est tout. Bon, est-ce que tu veux en ... En parler ? Ou est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Drago eut de nouveau un visage sombre, un sourire amère aux lèvres.

-En parler… peut-être. Mais pour ce qui est d'aider… je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider. Personne ne le peut.

-Essaie toujours…

Il eut un long silence, que le blond finit par briser.

-J'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

Harry se mordie les lèvres, inquiet, mais acquiesça, avant de s'asseoir près du lac au côté du blond.

Ce dernier fixa un long moment la surface lisse de l'eau, pensif. En effet, par quoi commencé ?

Par le commencement sûrement…

-Mon père est un mangemort… mais ça je suppose que tu le sais déjà…

Le griffondore se tendis mais ne répondit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement, ne voulant pas interrompre le serpentard. En effet, il voyait bien que ce dernier était tendue, inquiet… et avait peur que s'il le coupât dans sa lancé, que ce dernier ne se dérobe.

-Il veut m'introniser aux prochaines vacances de Noël.

-Quoi ? Mais… depuis quand le sais-tu ? !

-Un mois et demi…. A peu près.

-N'y vas pas… Drago, tu as juste à ne pas t'y rendre. L'ordre du phénix te protégera…

-C'est plus compliquer que cela Potter… Tu te doutes bien que je ne veux pas de cette saleté de marque ! Tu te doutes bien que j'essaie de trouver un plan ! S'enflamma le serpentard, exaspéré par le raisonnement simpliste du gryffondore.

A l'écoute de son nom, Harry tiqua, mais se contint. Cela faisait si longtemps que le serpentard ne l'avait plus appeler par son nom de famille… Mais dans un sens, il comprenait et il maudit sa bêtise. Bien évidemment qu'il devait y avoir autre chose derrière tout ça… il n'avait pas oubliée le mélange de mépris et de colère dans le regard du serpentard alors qu'il leur avait montrée ses deux avant-bras nue.

-J'ai parlé trop rapidement, excuse-moi… explique moi plus Drago, s'il te plaît…

Ce dernier sembla se calmer, et se pinça brièvement l'arête du nez avant de fixée le survivant, qui pouvait voir encore mieux l'étendue de ses cernes vue leur promiscuité, étant assis côte à côte. Depuis quand l'adolescent ne dormait-il pas ?

-Ce n'est rien… je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter autant aussi… après tout, tu es un gryffondore…

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Que tu ne réfléchis jamais avant de parler…

Le survivant eut un petit rire.

-Je me comporterais de manière totalement serpentesque si jamais j'osais nier.

Le blond eut un bref sourire, qui fit rater au cœur du brun plusieurs battements.

-L'intronisation est le cadet de mes soucis Harry. Si seulement c'était aussi simple… J'aurais seulement à me cacher. Mais… le seigneur des ténèbres détient ma mère. Si je n'y vais pas… il va la tuer.

Harry se figea d'horreur. Il comprenait à présent l'angoisse du blond.

-Je… Harry, si je n'y vais pas, il va la tuer. Mais j'ai beau réfléchir au problème dans tous les sens, envisagée des dizaines de plan pour la sauver… rien n'est réalisable.

-Je… on va trouver un moyen. On va parler à Dumbledore et les membres du phénix vont se mobiliser… Je… et ton père ? Pourquoi ne l'aide-t-il pas à s'échapper ?

A cette question, le blond se figea, son visage s'assombrissant encore plus.

-Il est totalement dévoué au mage noir, et approuve toute ses actions. Il n'aidera jamais ma mère Harry il la tuerait même de ses propres mains, si le seigneur des ténèbres le lui ordonnait, et sans éprouver le moindre petit pincement au cœur.

-Mais… il n'éprouve donc rien pour son épouse ?

-Non… il n'a épouser ma mère que parce qu'elle était sang-pur et extrêmement fortunée. Il était fiancé à elle à l'âge de 5 ans… Mais au-delà de ça… Mon père n'aime personne Harry. Pas même moi…

A cette réponse, le sang du survivant se glaça.

-Mais… et les cadeaux ?

-Juste un moyen d'affirmer sa fortune auprès des autres familles de sorciers par le biais de leur enfant, rien de plus.

Le regard mercure qu'il aimait tant était en cet instant si vide… d'un vide si effrayant, que sans réfléchir, l'adolescent le pris dans ses bras. Il le sentit bien sursauter mais à sa grande surprise, le serpentard ne se débattis pas.

-On va trouver un moyen… on va parler à Dumbledore et on va mettre au point un plan. Je… on va tout essayer pour tenter que sa marche… Je te fournirais toute l'aide nécessaire.

Cette phrase, qui raisonnait comme une promesse, réchauffa le cœur du serpentard. Certes, il ne se faisait aucune illusion… Après tout essayer ne voulait pas forcément dire réussir mais il s sentait déjà infiniment moins seul. Il était très étonné que le gryffondore ne s'énerve pas en soit plus que cela… Mais peut-être Emy avait-elle une bonne influence sur lui. Après tout, il serait bien bête de s'en plaindre...

De plus, les bras du brun étaient si apaisant… Le blond ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un discret soupire de contentement.

-J'y pense Drago… ton petit-ami ne pourrais pas nous prêter main-forte ?

Ce dernier redescendit de sa brève bulle de béatitude aussi vite qu'il y était venu, se redressant en fixant de manière perplexe le griffon. De quoi parlait-il au nom de Merlin ?

-Mon petit-ami… ?

-Oui, il devrait pouvoir nous aider de l'intérieur du manoir donc cela serait un atout non négligeable…

A ces mots, Drago se pinça l'arête du nez à nouveau. Merlin et les fondateurs de Poudlard réunie, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il gâche toujours tout en ouvrant la bouche pour débité des âneries ?

-Donc … si je suis bien ton raisonnement, je ne peux avoir que des petits-amis mangemorts ?

-Ah il n'est pas… ? Je veux dire, oui bien sûre que tu peux avoir un petit copain non mangemort, mais je pensais que… enfin… répondit Harry rouge de confusion, se mordillant les lèvres tant il était gêné.

Drago adopta un léger sourire sarcastique.

-Arrête toi là le griffon, tu t'enfonces… je serais presque prêt à t'offrir une pelle pour te faciliter la tâche… et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas de petit copain.

-Ah bon ?! Mais… je croyais… enfin… comme j'avais entendue Emy dire que tu étais amoureux… j'ai pensée…

Le serpentard regarda le survivant pendant de longue seconde, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres. Potter… était réjoui qu'il soit célibataire ! Il s'intéressait de manière très sérieuse à lui !

Le blond était tellement heureux, qu'il aurait presque pu sauter sur le griffondore et l'embrasser là, de suite. Mais il n'en fit rien, car il pouvait bien se l'avouer en lui-même : en bon serpent qu'il était, il avait envie de titiller un peu le brun de sorte à le pousser à faire le premier pas.

-Je suis bien amoureux d'une personne Harry, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je suis forcément avec…

Le visage du griffondore s'affaissa quelque peu, et le cœur du blond rata un battement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'aide à travailler à masquer ses émotions car être un tel livre ouvert pouvait s'avérer dangereux en temps de guerre…

-Pourquoi ? C'est compliqué ?

-On peux dire ça…

-Heu… pourquoi ?

-Et bien… répondit Drago, en prenant sur lui pour ne pas rire, je ne sais pas si la personne en question est gay ou non, donc je ne sais pas si je lui plais…

-Bah… tu l'as déjà vue avec des filles ?

-Oui, mais seulement deux… et d'après ce que je sais, ça n'a pas été plus loin qu'un baiser alors… j'ai peut-être une chance…

-Ah tu sais, je ne veux pas te décourager mais… s'il est déjà sortie avec des filles…

Le serpend balaya cette réponse du revers de la main, intérieurement amusée par les tentatives d'Harry d'essayer de saboter les chances de son « rival ». Si seulement il savait…

-Moi aussi… et pourtant je suis bien gay. On a tous fais des expériences… et puis de toute façon vue qu'il est à Poudlard, je peux aisément observer comment évolue ses relations pour m'en faire une idée.

-Il est à Poudlard ? En quel année ?

-En septième année voyons. Crois-tu vraiment que c'est mon genre de les prendre au berceau ?

-Non mais heu… sa m'étonne… et il est dans quel maison ? Je le connais ?

-Je pense que tu le connais, vue que c'est un griffondore…

-Ah ! Ah… ouah. Et ça va, tu assume d'aimer un griffon ? Rétorqua le survivant, ronger par la jalousie

-Il le faut bien… mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu pénible. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas réputé pour votre vivacité d'esprit… Surtout lui. C'est un être totalement gangrené par le complexe du héros, maladroit et extrêmement stupide.

-Vue comment tu en parles, on ne dirait pas que tu l'aimes… rétorqua Harry, qui était intérieurement ronger par la jalousie, et cherchait dans sa mémoire parmi tous les griffondores de son année qui pouvait bien correspondre à cette description.

Drago pris sur lui pour ne pas pleurer à la fois de rire et de désespoir. Vraiment, il ne comprenait vraiment pas qu'il s'agissait de lui ?

-Et pourtant… je suis sûre que c'est une personne qui pourrais me rendre heureux…

Le survivant sentie son cœur sombrer à ses mots, ainsi qu'en voyant le sourire qui lui était associé et qui ne lui était pas destiné…

C'était si douloureux…

Voyant l'expression douloureuse et très mal camoufler du gryffondore, le serpentard se rapprocha, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Comme tu as l'air très curieux et que j'ai assez pitié de toi Harry, je vais te donner un dernier indice : il a une sœur et Hermione le connais.

Soudain, une lumière sembla s'allumer dans les yeux du survivant, qui regarda le blond, choquer.

-Tu veux dire qu'il s'agit de Cormac McLaggen ? Mais c'est un gros débile Drago !

Ce dernier regarda le survivant, profondément attirer. Mais par Merlin quel raisonnement avait pu mener le brun a pensé que c'était de Mclaggen dont il parlait ? Ce n'était pas possible, il voulait bien que ce soit un griffond et que de ce fait, ces neurones n'étaient pas toujours vraiment opérationnels mais à ce point… il avait due se tromper. Potter n'était pas attiré par lui et faisait exprès de ne rien comprendre pour l'envoyer paître chez les hyppogriffes gentiment.

Mais son visage était si choquer et révolté…

Donc il était débile ?

Drago ne savait pas vraiment laquelle des deux options il préférait.

-Il n'est pas le seul tu sais… si tu permets, je veux juste faire une minute de silence…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour le décès visible de ton cerveau, crétin ! Rétorqua Drago en se levant, décidée à retourner en cours plutôt que de rester une minute de plus avec le survivant. En effet, le blond se sentait quelque part vexé et blessée de le griffond n'ait absolument pas compris ses allusions pourtant loin d'être subtile… Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exposée aussi clairement ses sentiments à ce point, et avait réellement fait de gros effort pour lui dire sans vraiment le dire, que c'était par lui qu'il était attiré…

-Attends Drago ! Je… je trouve que c'est un crétin mais… heu… je ne le connais pas trop. Si ça se trouve, il a des qualités cachées ? S'exclama le brun, qui tentait péniblement de se racheter, croyant que le blond était vexé par sa remarque sur celui qu'il pensait être le coup de foudre du blond.

Mais presque aussitôt, les yeux mercures de ce dernier se posèrent sur lui, dégageant un tel énervement et paradoxalement une telle froideur, que l'adolescent en resta pétrifier de longue seconde.

-Potter… achète toi une pelle et enterre-toi avec…

-Attends Drago ! Et pour ta mère ?

-Si Dumby le directeur merveilleux décide de revenir faire ce qui est censé être son travail, nous irons le voir ce soir… Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excusez, mais j'ai besoin de médité sur le vide sans fond que représente ton cerveau !

Sans un mot de plus, le prince des serpentards s'éloigna en direction du château, laissant derrière lui un griffondore un peu dépassée par la tournure qu'avait pris les choses, repassant désespérément dans sa tête le fil de la conversation plusieurs fois pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait clocher… Tout avait si bien commencer… et le serpentard lui avait témoigner une réelle confiance pour lui avouer son problème…

Dès que possible, le brun décida de parler à Hermione. Elle saurait sûrement qui était le gryffond dont Drago c'était entichée… et ce qui avait clocher dans sa conversation avec le blond.

* * *

Severus se leva brusquement, avant de se précipité dans la salle de bain prendre une douche dans le but d'apaiser son corps tremblant.

Les cauchemars l'avaient de nouveau assaillie, et la faim accrue le rendait d'humeur encore plus exécrable qu'à l'accoutumer.

En effet, bien qu'il arrivât à « tolérer » les pochettes de sang humain que lui avait donnée Erwan jusqu'à présent, cela n'apaisait pas totalement sa faim... Un peu comme lorsqu'il prenait celui d'animaux, à la différence qu'il avait la sensation que la soif était accrue depuis qu'il avait goûté au sang d'Emy.

C'était un peu comme… si le sang lui manquait encore plus depuis qu'il y avait goûter, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser malgré lui à quelle sensation extatique se serait que de boire son sang à pleine gorgée tout en la prenant dans ses bras, sentant sa chaleur contre son corps froids…ou mieux encore, boire son sang tout en lui faisant l'amour.

C'était paradoxale et perturbant. La créature… aimait profondément la jeune fille. Lui-aussi sûrement s'il devait être honnête… mais ses sentiments pour Lily…

Le vampire en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer que s'il ne se rapprochait pas de son calice, il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement pas savoir laquelle des deux il aimait le plus mais l'homme ne pouvait se résoudre à agir de la sorte.

Il ne voulait pas s'attacher… car lorsqu'on s'attache, cela nous détruit forcément à un moment ou un autre.

La preuve en était son état passée et actuel après la mort de Lily.

Une fois habiller, Severus eut la surprise de voir un hibou à sa fenêtre. En effet, les lieux étaient tellement protégés, quand plus d'avoir un gardien du secret (qui était Erwan), seul les hiboux de Dumbledore pouvaient pénétrer sur la propriété, grâce à une formule garder secrète par serment inviolable.

Sèchement, le maître des cachots pris l'enveloppe du bec de l'oiseau qui hulula de mécontentement face à des manières si grossières, avant de s'envoler sur un meuble tandis qu'il entama la lecture du parchemin.

_Mon Cher Severus, _

_J'espère que vous vous porter bien et que tout ce passe le mieux possible. _

_Si vous le pouvez, je vous saurais gréer de bien revenir dès aujourd'hui à Poudlard, car je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet d'Emy Potter. Ce n'est rien de bien urgent rassurez-vous, mais je me sentirais mieux après vous avoir parler aussi si vous êtes retenue par vos obligations, ne vous mettez pas en danger, je comprendrais tout à fait. _

_S'il vous plaît, veuillez m'informer de votre retour ou de votre absence prolongée. _

_Albus _

_P.S (J'ai été passablement étonné par votre nouvelle forme d'animagus mon amis… ce dernier est tout simplement adorable). _

L'ex-mangemort froissa sans un mot la lettre, avant de la jeter dans la cheminé…

« Vos obligations » … une bien jolie métaphore pour désigner ses activités de mangemorts. Certes il était espion mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ce qu'il faisait pour le compte du mage noir était… horrible.

En effet, lorsqu'il était parti, le maître des cachots avait prévenue Dumbledore de son absence… simplement, il n'avait pas dit la véritable cause de ce dernier. Il avait en effet dit que Voldemort l'avait appelé en urgence et qu'il devait partir de ce fait sur le champ pour une durée indéterminée pas qu'il avait perdu le contrôle et qu'il c'était réfugié chez Erwan et Gabriel. Premièrement, parce que cela ne concernait en rien le mage. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était sous ses ordres au sein de l'ordre qu'il n'avait plus droit à aucune vie privée.

Enfin, parce que si Dumbledore avait eu vent de son goût prononcé pour le sang d'Emy, il aurait été capable de les forcer à ce liée pour s'assurer de la loyauté de la jeune fille. Il connaissait bien Albus : il avait beau être quelqu'un de bien dans le fond, et d'apprécier à sa juste valeur chaque forme de vie, sa priorité était avant tout la survie du monde sorcier et si pour cela il fallait faire des dommages collatéraux il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde s'il était certain du résultat.

Le collectif avant l'individuel qu'il disait.

Or, peu importait la survie du monde sorcier, il était tout bonnement hors de question pour lui de forcer Emy à quoi que ce soit.

Mais il voulait apparemment lui parler d'elle… Cela inquiéta profondément l'homme. C'était-elle blesser ? Ou avait-il encore inventé un plan tordu la concernant ?

Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas envie de retourné à Poudlard… de la revoir. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler s'il le faisait.

Mais après avoir lu cette lettre, il savait pertinemment que temps qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il en retournait, cela allait l'obsédée et augmenter ses chances de perdre le contrôle plutôt que d'apaiser la créature en lui.

Distraitement, il prit un nouveau parchemin, y inscrivit une brève réponse, avant de l'attacher sur le hibou qui ne se fit pas prier pour repartir loin de l'homme.

Severus se dirigea vers le mini frigo de sa chambre, y sortant une pochette de sang avant de la porter avec appréhension à ses lèvres.

Le goût était… absolument immonde.

L'homme retins à grand peine un haut-le-cœur, mais parvint à garder le sang dans son estomac.

Après s'être nourrir, le mangemort descendis dans le salon où il trouva Erwan en pyjama, un peignoir sur ses épaules, assis dans le canapé du salon au côté de Gabriel également en pyjama qui était lovée contre lui, chacun avec un livre en main.

-Bonjour Erwan… Bonjour Gabriel. Tu es bien matinale… dit Severus à l'attention du blond. En effet, il était rare pour le calice d'être levé aussi tôt, contrairement à son vampire.

-Un cauchemars… rien de dramatique. Et puis, ça me permet de me faire chouchouter encore plus par Erwan. Répondit Gabriel avec un faible sourire

Inquiet, Severus vint s'asseoir face à eux, dans le fauteuil qui lui était habituel.

-C'est… toujours les mêmes ?

-Oui… mais ça va…

-Non ça ne va pas Gabriel, ça m'inquiète que tu continues à en faire…

-Erwan à raison… tu en à parler à un psychomage ?

-Oh c'est bon Severus, il y a des gens qui subissent bien pire… et je suis moins faible que vous semblez le croire. C'est derrière moi maintenant… et puis c'est très rare que je refasse ces cauchemars, ça n'arrive que de temps en temps…

Severus soupira en ce pinçant l'arête du nez, tandis qu'Erwan raffermis sa prise autour de Gabriel en lui prodiguant de douce caresse sur la nuque pour l'aider à se détendre. Le blond était têtu comme pas possible… pourtant, cela lui aurait fait du bien d'en parler.

En effet, pendant quasiment toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, Gabriel c'était fait brutalisé à cause de son homosexualité. Il avait toujours su (contrairement à Erwan qui a découvert cela progressivement) qu'il aimait les hommes, et ne s'en était jamais caché car il avait voulu vivre en étant lui-même… et l'avait payé durement. Bien que les mœurs aient évoluer, l'homosexualité restait comme dans le monde moldue très mal vue par le monde sorcier… mais auparavant, cela était encore pire.

Gabriel avait été régulièrement rabaissée, rouer de coup… Si la scolarité de Severus n'a pas été très joyeuse, celle du blond avait été un enfer. Erwan n'avait quasiment jamais été inquiété, car déjà à l'époque, il avait une carrure plutôt imposante… c'était tellement plus facile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible non ? Et si c'était un serpentard, c'était encore mieux car ils étaient forcément mauvais… Certes, lorsqu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec lui et Erwan, cela c'était quelque peu calmer car les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient le protégeaient… mais ils n'avaient pas toujours pu arriver à temps.

Notamment cette fois, qu'aucun d'eux n'oublieraient jamais.

C'était pendant leurs septièmes années, peu de temps après que Gabriel et Erwan avaient rendu leur relation publique, bien qu'ils étaient déjà secrètement en couple depuis un an.

Erwan et Severus avait été coller par le professeur de rune à cause d'une énième dispute avec Sirius Black, (qui bien entendue n'avait pas été coller car étant « la pauvre victime d'un sort de crache-limace ») et avait dû laisser Gabriel seul pour la soirée.

Ce dernier avait donc dû sortir seul de la bibliothèque et rentrer jusqu'au dortoir.

Mais jamais il n'arriva à atteindre les cachots, car des élèves l'avaient attrapé au détour d'un couloir et l'avaient traîné dans l'obscurité dans une salle de classe vide.

Deux griffondore et un serdaigle, qui l'avait roué de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié assommer et ne puisse plus bouger en ne cessant de l'insulté… avant de commencer à le déshabiller.

Heureusement, Gabriel portait un bracelet qu'Erwan avait enchanté pour que ce dernier chauffe lorsque ce dernier était en danger… et donc de ce fait, ils s'étaient tous deux enfuis de la retenue, et avaient réussie à le trouver avant que ces agresseurs n'aient réussie quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est des attouchements.

Jamais Severus n'avait vue Erwan aussi posséder par la rage… mais lui-même n'avait pas été un modèle de contrôle. Gabriel était comme son frère…

Malgré le fait qu'Erwan et lui-même aient littéralement tabassée ces trois salopards… Malgré qu'ils aient par la suite fait de leur scolarité un enfer sur terre pour ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Malgré qu'après leur scolarité, après qu'Erwan soit devenue vampire, ce dernier les aient supprimés de telle façon que personne n'a jamais retrouver leur trace, comme s'ils avaient à proprement parler « disparue » … Cette nuit hantait Gabriel depuis tout ce temps. Il avait mis un long moment à s'en remettre, à se laisser toucher de nouveau intimement par Erwan… et même s'il allait beaucoup mieux à présent depuis de nombreuse années, parfois les cauchemars surgissaient comme ça, sans raison… et après, quoi qu'en dise le blond, ce dernier était trop tendu et effrayer pour se rendormir avant un long moment.

-Si tu veux des potions de sommeil sans rêve tu sais que tu n'as qu'à demander Gabriel…

-Et j'en ferais quoi ? C'est la première fois depuis deux ans que je le refais… Mais toi alors, que fais-tu habillée de si bonne heure ?

Severus soupira. Gabriel n'était décidément pas serpentard pour rien…

-Dumbledore m'a demandée de revenir à Poudlard, je vais donc devoir y aller…

-Quoi ! Mais tu ne peux pas Severus, ce serait de la folie dans ton état ! Surtout sans pochette de sang ! S'exclama Erwan, inquiet.

-Tu n'en a vraiment plus ? Demanda le mangemort

-Je… je n'en n'ait qu'une dizaine…

-ça me sera amplement suffisant pour attendre la commande que tu as passée pour moi… Tu n'auras qu'à les cacher dans le colis de plante que tu avais prévue de m'envoyer. Bien entendue, pas un mot de tout ça à Albus, ainsi que sur ma visite.

-Pour la visite je comprends… mais tu devrais lui dire pour le reste Severus, plaida Erwan. Ca peux être dangereux pour elle ainsi que pour d'autre élève… tu ne peux pas prévoir quel sera ta réaction.

-Non Erwan… Tu sais comment est Albus. Je ne veux pas la forcer à se lier à moi. Elle… mérite d'être heureuse et libre. Lâcha le maître des cachots dans un souffle, exaspéré de dire quelque chose d'aussi poufsouffle.

-Mais à part ça, tu n'éprouves absolument rien pour elle… rétorqua Gabriel avec un sourire sarcastique.

Pour toute réponse, Severus garda le silence un long moment en soupirant, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Puis-je vous faire confiance pour garder le silence ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble, tandis que les traits du directeur de serpentard se détendirent, soulagé.

Sans un mot, l'ex-mangemort s'en alla laissant ses deux meilleurs amis en tête à tête.

Après plusieurs heures de marchent et un trajet de retour aussi éprouvant que l'aller, le maître des cachots fût enfin de retour dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Face à l'immense porte d'entrée du château, l'homme resta immobile pendant de longue seconde, le temps de raffermir la prise légère qu'il avait pour le moment sur son vampire, et de renforcée ses barrières mentales. Après tout, Dumbledore était tout aussi portée sur la legilimencie que le seigneur des ténèbres… Seulement, le vieil homme faisait cela de manière beaucoup moins violente et de ce fait de façon beaucoup plus discrète.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Severus était à la fois partagée entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement. Inquiétude car il ne savait pas avec certitude comment il réagirait en écoutant le directeur, en revoyant Emy… et le soulagement parce qu'il allait revoir la jeune fille, même de loin.

Comme si… sa présence lui avait manquer. C'était étrange et… très perturbant comme sensation.

Severus se secoua pour se reprendre. Il devait garder à l'esprit qu'il aurait peut-être à se montrer blessant pour être sûre que la jeune fille ne s'approche pas de lui.

A cette pensée, une violente douleur le prit, tandis qu'il contrôla juste à temps la fureur de la créature en lui.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez pour reprendre contenance, l'homme ouvrit magiquement la porte du château et s'avança, ce dirigeant droit vers le bureau d'Albus.

Bien vite, il parcourue les nombreux couloirs, énonça le mot de passe devant la statue pour enfin se retrouver devant la porte du mage blanc.

L'ex-mangemort toqua contre la porte en chêne qui presque aussitôt s'ouvrit, lui dévoilant un Albus semblant épuiser. Sa main faisait-elle des siennes ?

-Je suis content de vous revoir si vite mon cher ami… Veuillez prendre place. Un thé au citron ? Un bonbon peut-être ? Demanda le directeur d'une voix lasse.

Severus haussa un sourcil, exaspérée. Vraiment, avait-il une tête à se nourrir de bonbon au citron ? Et puis, QUI se reporterait sur le thé ou les bonbons AU CITRON en moment de crise ?

-Venez en au fait Albus… j'ai un retard monstre à rattraper dans mes corrections et dans mes cours due à mon absence… rétorqua simplement Severus en prenant place dans l'une des chaises faisant face au vieil homme. Plus vite il quitterait ce bureau, plus vite il pourrait retrouver ses appartements et son laboratoire de potion.

Le directeur lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Tom a été dur avec vous ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude… mais il m'a en outre curieusement demander de nombreux poison très virulent qui vous le savez sont toujours en cours de préparation. Il a moyennement accepté cet état de fait et me la fait sentir, histoire de réaffirmer sa supériorité vis-à-vis de moi et de m'assurer d'apporter une diligence toute particulière à sa commande… Mais rien d'insurmontable, ni d'inhabituelle.

Dumbledore hocha la tête semblant pensif, tandis que Severus retint un sourire de satisfaction. Un demi-mensonge était l'idéal pour dissimuler ce que l'on souhaitait vraiment. De plus, étant un parfait occlumens, le mage blanc ne pouvait forcer son esprit sauf s'il lui en donnait le consentement, ou s'il l'affaiblissait de manière considérable de sorte qu'il n'ait plus la force d'ériger ses barrières. De ce fait, il n'avait d'autre choix que de le croire sur parole.

-Cela m'inquiète qu'il se tienne aussi tranquille ces derniers temps… En général, cela annonce malheureusement d'horrible événement à venir…

-Je pense aussi… mais pour le moment, il n'a pas encore fait part de son plan à quiconque… enfin à ma connaissance. Il reste le seigneur des ténèbres et de ce fait, ne fait réellement confiance à personne… Mais vous m'avez demandé pour une raison autre Albus, je me trompe ?

Le visage de ce dernier s'assombrie, et le maître des cachots à ce constat, ce tendit. Cela n'augurait rien de bon...

-La puissance d'Emy m'inquiète Severus… d'autant que celle-ci à l'air d'être d'une personnalité beaucoup plus complexe que celle d'Harry…

A ces mots, l'ex-mangemort retint un sourire sarcastique. En effet, la gryffondore était beaucoup moins manipulable que son frère, ce qui devait considérablement contrariée et compliquée les plans du vieil homme, déjà fort complexe.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit foncièrement une mauvaise chose… Après tout, n'est-il pas rassurant qu'une telle puissance magique soit détenue par quelqu'un capable de réflexion ?

-Certes mon cher Severus cependant… tout dépends comment la personne utilise cette intelligence. Tom était l'un des élèves les plus brillant de son époque… et aujourd'hui….

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'Emy soit le prochain mage noir ? Répondit Severus, faisant un immense effort pour garder son calme et un visage impassible, tout en maîtrisant son vampire qui n'avait qu'une envie face à ce sous-entendue : molester le directeur dans l'espoir que la circulation sanguine ainsi stimuler puisse lui rendre la raison.

-Bien sûre que non Severus… Mais je sens clairement émaner d'elle une méfiance et une haine vis-à-vis de moi qui pourrait grandement mettre à mal notre stratégie établie contre Tom… Comment pourrait-elle m'aider dans les directives et les conseils que je pourrais donner à Harry si elle ne me fait guère confiance ?

-Si je puis me permettre… ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez tout fait pour l'acquérir.

-Comment cela ? Je l'ais tenue éloigner de la guerre, je lui aie trouvée une famille aimante ! Que puis-je faire de plus Severus ?

Ce dernier retint une remarque acerbe. Pas sûre qu'il ait en effet la même définition de « famille aimante ». Malheureusement, il ne pourrait enlever les œillères du vieil homme si Emy ne lui montrait pas ses plaies mais surtout, si elle n'admettait pas qu'elles aient été faites par son père adoptif.

-Vous l'avez séparé de son frère jumeaux Albus… je pense que ce fait est en soi suffisant pour qu'elle ne vous porte pas dans son cœur pendant un certain l'aspe de temps.

Le directeur soupira.

-Vous avez raison… elle comprendra avec le temps. Toujours est-il que je suis passablement inquiet de l'influence qu'Emy peut avoir sur Harry, ainsi que de sa puissance… surtout depuis la lettre de Stephen…

-La… lettre de Stephen ? Répéta l'ex mangemort entre ses dents serrer. La seule évocation de ce nom éveillait en effet des envies de meurtre chez lui tout comme chez son vampire.

-Oui, je lui aie écrit aussitôt l'article de la gazette parue et que vous n'avez pas je pense manquer de lire. Je ne crois pas bien entendue un traître mot du ramassis de mensonge de ce journal, mais j'ai voulue en parler avec Stephen, car je me demandais comment il avait pu laisser la gazette publiée un article sur Emy, et qu'il m'explique les propos de sa femme qui était loin d'être cordiale pour sa fille… Il m'a dit avec tristesse que, bien qu'il soit vrai que les journalistes ont quelque peu déformer les propos de sa femme, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il existe des tensions entre elles, due d'après lui au fait que son épouse est en quelque sorte jalouse des pouvoirs d'Emy, et du fait que sa fille n'en ait pas hériter alors que Stephen est un sorcier. Mais il m'a surtout avoué qu'Emy n'avait à priori jamais poser le moindre problème et qu'en sa présence, elle était une enfant idéale… mais que malgré tout, quelques événements isolés inquiétant avaient eu lieu autour d'elle et dont il pense qu'elle était directement impliquée, bien qu'il n'en ait aucune preuve… De ce fait, j'ai décidée d'être plus vigilant et d'effectuer un léger contrôle pour tenter de la cerner en regardant ses souvenirs…

A ces mots, le sang de Severus se glaça, tandis qu'il resta pendant quelque seconde pétrifier de stupeur.

-Vous avez fait… quoi ? Mais … comment avez-vous oser faire une telle chose ! Vous n'aviez aucun droit Albus ! hurla le maître des potions, perdant légèrement son sang-froid. En effet, le contrôle de Dumbledore était totalement injustifié, d'autant plus qu'il était certain qu'Emy n'était pas impliquée dans quoi que ce fût de louche ou du moins si telle était le cas, qu'il y avait une explication logique… De toute manière cela était suspect. Quel parent aimant et sain d'esprit irait dire des choses incriminant leurs progénitures comme des soupçons d'implication dans des affaires pas très net ? Comment par Merlin Albus ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ?

-En théorie oui Severus, mais nous sommes en guerre. Je ne peux me permettre de faire la moindre erreur… De toute manière, je n'ai pas réussi. Elle a immédiatement senti m'a présence et à mis en place une barrière psychique si puissante que celle-ci m'a un peu sonner et fait saigner du nez.

-Peu importe qu'elle vous ait blesser ou non, elle était dans son droit ! Je la trouve même bien clémente ! Les souvenirs est ce qu'il y a de plus privée au même titre que l'intimité physique Albus ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons des lois qui réglemente la légilimencie et… elle a quoi ?

Le directeur eut un faible sourire.

-Elle m'a repoussé, et Stephen m'a assuré qu'il ne lui a jamais enseigner l'occlumencie, et ce n'est pas non plus à beaubâton qu'elle a pu l'apprendre. Je crois, bien qu'il me faudrait plus de preuve pour en être sûre, que le don d'Emy est celui de la magie de l'esprit… Ce qui m'impressionne et m'inquiète d'autant plus…

A ces mots, le directeur des serpentard frémit. La magie de l'esprit était un don aussi rarissime qu'il était vaste, aléatoire et dangereux. La dernière personne connue qu'il l'eut possédé était la célèbre sorcière Morgane.

-Severus… je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, mais j'aimerais que vous acceptiez de surveiller Emy de loin aussi souvent qu'il vous ait possible. J'ai peur que si mes soupçons s'avèrent exacte, que ce don n'influe sur elle et la fasse aller du mauvais côté.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il était vraiment intéressant de voir comment le directeur était méfiant vis-à-vis d'Emy sur sa nature bonne ou mauvaise alors que la seule infraction qu'elle ait jamais commise fût de se rendre dans la forêt interdite mais qu'en revanche, de tel soupçons n'avait jamais atteint son frère, qui depuis sa première année enfreignait au bas mot une dizaines de règles de l'école par semaine.

-Sauf votre respect Albus, je pense que mon emploi du temps est déjà assez charger comme cela entre mon rôle de professeur, d'espion et de baby-sitter du célébrissime Harry Potter lorsqu'il est entre les murs de l'école, sans que vous ne me rajoutiez sa sœur sur le dos. Trouvez-vous une autre mule !

-Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mon ami, mais je pense que vous êtes le seul qualifier pour cette tâche. J'ai beaucoup observer Emy vous savez, et je crois que vous êtes le seul membre du corps professoral pour qui elle a un tant soit peu d'estime… J'avais bien pensez à demander cela à Remus, mais elle ne lui porte pas autant d'intérêt qu'à vous…

Le maître des cachots soupira discrètement. Cela, il le savait déjà parfaitement, dans la mesure ou le loup n'avait de cesse de le harceler de question sur la jeune fille, celle-ci refusant catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole autre que pour les politesses d'usages.

-Vous devez-vous tromper Albus, car je n'ai rien qui ne puisse ne serait-ce que titiller sa curiosité.

Le directeur soupira, avant de jeter un regard profondément empli de fatigue à son vis-à-vis.

-Je vous le demande comme une… faveur Severus.

Ce dernier se pinça l'arête du nez, clairement mal-à-l'aise. Il avait parfois tendance à oublier que les jours du mage blanc étaient comptés… Tout comme il savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter, comme à l'accoutumer. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que l'homme lui avait lui-même tendue la main à un moment où il était lui-même dans l'impasse ?

-Très bien… Mais je vous préviens, il ne faut pas vous attendre à une surveillance minute par minute avec tous ce que j'ai déjà à gérer ! Pourtant, je dois vous avouer que, selon moi, vous vous faite du souci pour rien. D'après ce que j'ai pu déjà observer, Miss Potter est beaucoup trop serviable pour qu'elle ne soit du côté des ténèbres...

-Je vous remercie Severus… et j'espère sincèrement que vous ayez raison. Soupira le vieil homme en grimaçant tout en massant sa main blessée.

-Vous prenez bien vos potions ?

-Bien sûre… mais vous savez comme moi que cela ne fait que ralentir la maladie et non l'anéantir… Vous pouvez y aller Severus. Bon retour parmi nous…

Ce dernier se leva, bien déterminée à sortir au plus vite de ce maudit bureau.

-Ah ! J'oubliais… j'ai été très surpris de votre nouveau patronus. Avez-vous enfin rencontré quelqu'un pour égayer votre vie ? Demanda le directeur en souriant malicieusement.

A ces mots, le maître des cachots garda un visage impassible, haussant un sourcil interrogateur et jetant un regard glacial à son supérieur, tandis qu'il se sentit se tendre intérieurement.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai du temps à gaspiller en ce moment pour de tel futilité Albus ?

-Parfois cela nous tombe dessus sans que l'on ne le cherche… un peu comme moi avec les sorbets au citron !

L'homme en noir pour toute réponse, soupira d'exaspération avant de sortir du bureau sans un mot, ignorant délibérément le regard pétillant de malice de son aînée.

* * *

Après avoir finis avec le plus grand mal sa viennoiserie, Emy s'éclipsa discrètement. En effet, elle ne souhaitait pas non plus se rendre en cours d'histoire de la magie, préférant de loin se promener au hasard dans les couloirs en réfléchissant à un plan d'action pour Drago et pour sa sœur que de perdre son temps dans cette satanée classe…

Elle avait besoin d'air… en effet, la jeune fille se sentait faible, courbaturer et légèrement fiévreuse. L'adolescente espérait simplement que son état ne soit pas dû à l'aggravation de ses plaies car sinon, elle serait bien obligée de les montrer à Drago… et elle voulait vraiment, vraiment éviter cela.

Sa sœur Mila lui manquait terriblement… Mais au-delà de cela, elle était profondément inquiète pour la petite fille… Certes, grâce au sort qu'elle lui avait jetée, Stephen ne pourrait pas… mais il pouvait néanmoins toujours la battre.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue…

Si sa mémoire était exacte, le mercredi était la journée la plus charger de la semaine pour l'homme car il travaillait l'après-midi mais le soir également, étant de garde. Ce qui faisait que c'était le jour le plus idéale pour intervenir et emmener Mila. Certes, Héléna serait présente, celle-ci ne travaillant à mi-temps que quatre jours par semaine… Mais elle était majeure à présent, tout comme son frère, Drago, Ron et Hermione. Il n'aurait de ce fait aucun mal ni aucun ennui à lancer un sortilège de silence et de stupéfiction si besoin était. Oui… elle ferait comme cela.

Le premier mercredi après les vacances scolaires. Elle viendrait avec les autres qui ferait le guet, pendant qu'elle préparerait un sac avec quelque affaire de Mila pendant qu'Hermione s'occuperait de l'enfant.

Soudain, l'adolescente sortie brutalement de ses pensées en sentant une main glacée s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

Emy sursauta et leva précipitamment son regard, qui plongea instantanément dans deux obsidiennes légèrement pourpres.

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait peu à peu…

Le soulagement… la joie… la gêne… toutes ses émotions se bousculait de manière égale en elle tant et si bien qu'elle en resta figée, ne sachant qu'elle réaction adopter.

-Vous êtes enfin revenue… murmura-t-elle enfin au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de pur bonheur de franchir ses lèvres.

Le pourquoi du comment de la situation présente lui importait peu. Il était là…

De son côté, il sembla à Severus que son cœur mort rata un battement inexistant en voyant pour la première fois Emy avec un tel sourire, oublia totalement le pourquoi du comment il en était venu à s'approcher d'elle, avant que cela ne lui revienne lentement en mémoire.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les cachots pour retourner au plus vite à ses appartements, il l'avait vue. Aussitôt, un sentiment intense de soulagement et de désir l'avait pris, telle une énorme vague, avant d'être aussitôt balayer par l'inquiétude à la vue du bandage sur sa mains.

Elle c'était blesser en son absence…

Reprenant un tant soit peu le contrôle de lui-même, il se composa un visage impassible, avant de répondre aussi froidement que possible.

-Je constate avec joie que vos yeux se porte à merveille Miss Potter… Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?

Face à ce ton polaire, la jeune fille se raidit et son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil, ne laissant place qu'à un regard blesser et inquiet. Le ton qu'avait employer Snape, aussi bien que sa question, l'avait mis mal-à-l'aise et blesser. C'était comme si le rejet encore récent qu'il lui avait fait lui revenait dessus telle un boomerang.

Mais en soi, cela était une bonne chose. Elle ne devait pas se nourrir d'illusion : jamais elle ne pourrait être avec lui.

-Je… une simple blessure due à ma maladresse, rien de plus. C'est d'ailleurs déjà quasiment guéri, c'est le dernier jour que je dois la garder bander. Si vous ne me croyiez pas, je peux vous… enfin… heu…

-Oh, votre brillant cerveau à enfin compris pourquoi, hormis le fait que je n'en ait strictement rien à faire de vous, je ne peux soigner votre blessure Potter. Répliqua l'homme sèchement, avant de relâcher vivement le poignet de la jeune fille, comme si le contact le répugnait.

Ce geste, plus que sa dureté inhabituelle, la blessa au-delà des mots.

Emy resta quelque seconde interdite, choquée devant le comportement blessant de l'homme. Jamais depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, il ne c'était montré ainsi avec elle. Cela l'inquiéta l'homme était-il sous l'emprise du vampire ? Pourtant, ses yeux étaient quasiment normaux… et de plus la créature n'avait pas particulièrement voulue lui faire de mal parce qu'elle avait pu constater du bref aperçue qu'elle en avait eu. Est-ce qu'elle…. Est-ce qu'elle le répugnait ? Non, ce geste ne voulait rien dire… C'était sûrement parce qu'il était réellement inquiet de se laisser emporter par le vampire.

-Sauf votre respect monsieur… La dernière fois que vous avez soigner mon bras, il y avait beaucoup plus de sang, et vous aviez réussie à vous contenir.

-Je ne veux prendre aucun risque… et puis vous m'avez dit que cela était pratiquement guérie non ?

-Oui… je… est-ce que tout va bien Monsieur ?

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

-Je veux dire… vous avez été absent plusieurs jours et…

-Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne vous regarde en rien Miss Potter ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je daignerais répondre à quelqu'un comme… Vous, rétorqua l'homme, mettant tout le mépris dont il était capable dans ce dernier mot.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, tandis que sa gorge se nouait, et qu'une douleur sourde envahissait sa poitrine. Alors… c'était bien cela finalement. Sa présence insupportait le directeur de serpentard… sa présence le répugnait.

Non… elle savait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle mais… jusqu'à présent elle ne l'avait jamais dégoûté. De plus il ne… ne savait rien de son passé, donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le soit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûre… je… veuillez excusez mon impertinence.

L'homme de son côté serrait les poings, tentant de maîtriser aussi bien la créature en lui qui devenait folle de rage en voyant son comportement envers elle, mais aussi de douleur, que lui-même ressentait également… Car il n'était pas dupe, il voyait qu'il la blessait. Mais il le devait… il préférait la blesser plutôt que de laissait son vampire s'emparer d'elle et de la privée de ce choix si important qui était celui de la personne à aimer…

Il préférait la blesser maintenant, plutôt que de risquer de la briser.

-Puis-je savoir qu'elle maladresse a été à l'origine d'une telle blessure ?

Lentement, Emy leva les yeux vers ce visage sévère qu'elle aimait tant, prenant le temps de l'observer, tandis que le souvenir du jour où elle c'était blesser lui revint en mémoire. Elle aimerait tant recommencer…

Ce froid qui l'envahissait était insupportable.

Non, il allait bien. C'était le plus important…

-Je… en m'entraînant sur un sort sur un verre à pied, je n'étais pas très concentré et il a exploser de manière inhabituelle car nombres de morceaux au lieu de s'éparpiller… se sont ficher dans ma main qui tenait la baguette…

Severus a cette explication, eut une moue dubitative, mais n'insista pas. En effet, il ne voulait pas lui montrer son inquiétude alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il se fichait bien de sa blessure. De plus, cette explication bancale lui était utile pour ce qu'il avait prévue de faire.

-Je vois… Il est visible que vous manquez cruellement de concentration en ce moment. Je mets fin au cours de potions particulier.

A cette annonce, Emy sentie son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

-Pourquoi ? Monsieur, je vous jure que ce n'était qu'un incident isolé et que depuis je…

-Je n'ai que faire de vos piètres excuses Miss Potter… Je ne veux pas que vos autres matières en pâtissent. De plus, vous ne m'avez démontré aucun talent qui justifie de telle cours. De toute façon, je n'ai pas à justifier mes décisions auprès de vous est-ce clair ?

Emy sentie la douleur et le froid qui l'envahissait s'intensifier, prendre toute la place et occulté tout le reste, ne ressentant plus rien d'autre.

Que la douleur… le froid… et un vide insupportable… destructeur...

Il ne la rejetait pas pourtant, puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas… d'ailleurs, personne ne le pouvait. Elle le dégoûtait vraiment… mais pourquoi ? Etait-elle si sale et immonde que cela se ressentait sans même qu'on ait besoin de la connaître ?

L'adolescente se sentit tout à coup envahie pas un fort dégoût d'elle-même et n'avait qu'une envie : se frotter, encore et encore, jusqu'à saigner… jusqu'à disparaître.

-Miss Potter !

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier son nom. Car plus que l'absence de réponse… C'était son regard terne et sans vie qui l'avait effrayé. Etait-il aller trop loin ?

Lentement, l'adolescente leva à nouveau son regard vers l'homme, lui offrant un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé je… vous avez raison. Je n'abuserais plus de votre temps.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et commença à partir, avant de s'arrêter au bout de quelque pas.

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Monsieur Snape…

A ces mots, l'homme se figea, et ne repris ses esprits que lorsque l'adolescente eut quitter le couloir. Doucement, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol de pierre, la tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Son vampire se révoltait… souffrait. Et lui également…

Mais peu importait son état. Au moins, elle ne risquait plus rien… il tiendrait aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Pour elle…

Elle méritait d'être aimée par quelqu'un qui l'aimerait vraiment totalement, et non pas un mort vivant épris d'un fantôme.

Emy marchait sans vraiment voir ou elle allait. Marchait-elle d'ailleurs ? Existait-elle ? Sûrement, vue qu'elle avait si mal et si froid… froid… Pourtant, elle ne sentait pas son corps… Seulement une douleur psychique.

Snape… il avait été si froid et dur avec elle… la façon dont il avait rejeté son bras…

Elle le dégoûtait…

Peu importait de toute manière... c'était pour le mieux que ces cours soit annulé car moins elle le verrait, moins ce serait douloureux de penser à lui… n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, l'homme semblait ne pas être blesser, c'était déjà ça. C'était la seule chose qui la rassurait un tant soit peu.

La jeune fille soupira. Vraiment, si jamais elle voulait aider Harry à gagner la guerre, il fallait qu'elle s'endurcisse.

Harry… elle devait tenir pour lui.

Mais…

La lionne se laissa glisser le long du mur, remontant sa manche gauche, tandis que le bout de sa baguette se transformait en lame. Elle regarda celle-ci un long moment, partager entre l'envie et la culpabilité. C'était contraire au bon sens…

Mais… si elle s'ouvrait le bras, juste assez pour saigner… mais pas assez pour se tuer…

Les larmes roulèrent en silences sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle porta la lame à son bras gauche.

Elle se sentait si horrible…

Emy soupira. Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle pouvait encore réussir à ressentir un tant soit peu la douleur physique, alors qu'il lui semblait depuis longtemps déjà que tous les liens étaient rompus entre son esprit et son corps depuis que…

Soudain, se fût ces veines que l'adolescentes fixa longuement.

Elle voulait tellement que tout ça s'arrête… Ces souvenirs qui empoisonnaient ses jours et ses nuits, la rongeant à petit feu… son absence d'avenir… son impuissance à se protéger mais surtout, à aider les rares personnes qui comptait pour elle et sur elle en ce monde…

Harry.

Non, se blesser serait amplement suffisant pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, elle était si monstrueuse, si sale… qu'elle s'étonnait encore et toujours que son sang soit rouge comme les autres. C'était toujours un peu rassurant et étonnant de le constatée…

La lame descendit lentement, avant de se planter juste au-dessus de la pliure du coude. Elle la fit ensuite remonter très lentement le long de l'avant-bras, s'arrêtant un peu avant le poignet, pour ne pas entailler la veine qui se trouvait plus haut.

Aussitôt la douleur physique pris le pas sur celle psychique, et elle ressentie en cet instant curieusement un intense soulagement. Bien qu'elle eût la sensation que le reste de son être était toujours gelée de douleur, la chaleur qui émanait de son bras par la coupure et le sang qui s'écoulait lui prouvait qu'elle était bien vivante… Qu'elle était égoïste aussi. Elle ne devait pas autant penser à elle… Harry avait besoin d'elle. Elle devait également essayer de veiller de son mieux sur le professeur Snape… et surtout, Mila avait besoin d'elle.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa petite sœur… si seulement elle pouvait se rendre là-bas juste pour jeter un coup d'œil… juste un…

Soudain, tout fût engloutie par les ténèbres, pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable… Puis brusquement, l'adolescente sentie une douce énergie traverser tout son corps… c'était apaisant.

Puis brutalement, alors qu'Emy eut une pensée pour sa petite sœur (car elle croyait être en train de mourir), elle ressentie une succession de sensation très étrange : étirement douloureux, comme si on la forçait à se lever puis une brusque secousse et enfin, une sensation de flottement et d'étirement… un peu comme si son énergie la maintenait relier à quelque chose d'éloigner, telle une corde.

Ouvrant les yeux, Emy sentie sa respiration s'accélérer d'angoisse.

Elle était dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Bien évidemment vue de l'heure, celle-ci était à l'école et ses « parents » à leur travail respectif. La maison étant de ce fait totalement vide, elle n'était pas angoissée à l'idée d'être découverte pour le moment. Non ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle était venue ici.

Etait-elle en train de rêver ?

La jeune fille porta son regard sur son bras gauche, et vit qu'il était entaillé et couvert de sang comme avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Si cela était un rêve, son esprit avait décidément le souci du détail.

Emy chercha ensuite sa baguette, mais ne la trouva pas. Cela l'inquiéta… elle avait vraiment l'horrible impression d'être totalement démunie sans elle, bien qu'elle sache faire un peu de magie sans baguette. En effet étrangement face à Stephen, elle perdait tous ces moyens et n'arrivait pas à utiliser sa magie.

Regardant au sol pour voir si a tout hasard sa baguette ni était pas, l'adolescente pris soudain conscience d'une chose étrange… sa plaie ne saignait pas. Le sang était certes présent sur son bras mais ne gouttait pas sur le sol comme elle aurait due. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait car cela avait l'avantage de ne pas laisser de trace de son passage si cela était réel… mais justement ce constat la faisait douter. Peut-être était-elle réellement en plein songe finalement…

Emy toucha sa plaie du bout des doigts… et ses doigts ne furent également pas tâcher de sang comme cela aurait dû être.

Voulant être fixée sur la réalité ou non de la situation, l'adolescente se rendit dans la salle de bain, et pris une des nombreuses lames de rasoirs de son père qu'elle avait auparavant, lorsqu'elle était seule, si souvent contempler. Puis sans plus d'hésitation, elle la porta à son bras déjà blesser, et ce refis une autre entaille beaucoup plus petite, de deux centimètres tout au plus. Aussitôt, le sang sorti, ce mettant à couler et cette fois ci gouttant comme cela devait l'être, tandis que la chaleur du sang et de la blessure se manifestait.

Heureusement qu'elle avait fait cela dans le lavabo…

Après avoir nettoyer soigneusement la lame et l'avoir remis à sa place, Emy entrepris de prendre des bandages dans l'armoire au-dessus du lavabo, avant de se faire un bandage de fortune sur sa nouvelle plaie, ignorant la grande qui semblait figé.

C'était vraiment étrange… C'était comme si la plaie qu'elle c'était faite à Poudlard était pétrifier, alors que l'autre réagissait normalement.

Pendant un bref instant, Emy eut peur d'être devenue un fantôme, avant de se raviser. Non, c'était impossible car premièrement, les fantômes ne saignaient pas. Deuxièmement, les choses solides ne la traversaient pas et elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Enfin… elle avait l'impression d'être à deux endroit à la fois… c'était étrange.

En effet, elle était là, dans cette salle de bain… mais une part d'elle-même ressentait un certain bien-être, comme si elle était allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux, alors qu'elle était présentement debout… et ce tiraillement qu'elle ressentait… comme si elle était reliée à une corde invisible à quelque chose.

Nettoyant le lavabo, Emy se brièvement dans la glace.

Elle avait un reflet.

Détournant rapidement le regard pour ne pas affronter celui-ci plus longtemps, la lionne quitta la pièce, puis la maison. Elle n'arriverait jamais à réfléchir dans cette demeure qui avait été le témoin d'une partie de ce qu'elle avait subi… car certes, elle ne connaissait cette demeure que depuis peu de temps, n'ayant emménager dedans qu'en juin. Mais Stephen avait déjà réussi à polluer presque chaque pièce de son odieuse présence, réussissant à lui faire tant de chose horrible en peu de temps, qui la renvoyait irrémédiablement à des souvenirs plus anciens, dans leur ancienne demeure en France. Rien que la salle de bain lui rappelait de nombreux mauvais souvenir, notamment ce fameux soir ou elle avait failli mourir et qui avait eu pour conséquence d'endommager considérablement sa vision… alors que pourtant, cet évènement n'avait pas eu lieu dans celle-ci mais dans celle de leur ancienne maison…

La jeune fille frissonna. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Maintenant.

Emy pris rapidement le chemin de la sortie, ne prenant conscience que lorsqu'elle fût à l'extérieur qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout du long.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait personne dans l'avenue, mais il fallait qu'elle trouve aussi vite que possible quelque chose qui pourrait la camoufler. En effet, bien que cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils aient emménagée dans le quartier, il n'était pas impossible que des voisins la reconnaisse, tout comme il n'était pas impossible que des sorciers repèrent sa présence vue que sa photo avait été publier dans la gazette.

Soudain, elle aperçue du linge en train de sécher dans le jardin d'une maison un peu plus loin, avec une panière à linge pleine juste à côté…

Prudemment, elle s'approcha et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil, pris un sweet-shirt à capuche défraîchie et un jean accrocher sur les cordes, avant de s'enfuir rapidement dans une petite impasse déserte et à l'abri des regards.

Emy enfila le jean qui était fort heureusement certes un peu grand, mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse le garder sans qu'il ne lui tombe aux chevilles au moindre pas… Enfin, elle passa le sweat-shirt. Ce dernier était également un peu trop grand mais cela l'arrangeait assez car lorsqu'elle rabattit la capuche sur sa tête, celle-ci masquait d'autant plus son visage.

Les vêtements étaient encore humides, et la jeune fille frissonna. Déjà qu'il faisait très froid en ce moment…

Une fois ainsi camouflé et cachée, l'adolescent s'assit au sol, le temps de réfléchir.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus elle avait la sensation d'être à deux endroits en même temps. Le tiraillement devenait de plus en plus important, tandis qu'une sorte de murmure indistinct et vaguement familier parasitait ses pensées.

Elle avait déjà lu quelque part la description de telles symptômes, mais ou…

Soudain, cela lui revint en mémoire…

Le sujet de son exposé de cinquième année sur les dons rares du monde sorciers… inspiré d'un livre qui l'avait marquée lorsqu'elle avait fait des recherches très jeune sur la magie et ses manifestations étrange… à l'époque où elle espérait encore comprendre comment fonctionnait la sienne.

_Métamorphomage, Télékinésiste… Répertoire des dons rarissime et disparue du monde sorcier, de Miranda Warrelkin's. _

Elle se souvenait que parmi les dons énoncer… figurait entre autres la projection astrale.

La projection astrale était une capacité qui permettait à la personne de créer un second corps dit « astral » sortant du corps physique véritable temporairement pour se balader par la pensée… Comme les doubles, le corps astral à un corps physique et toute les blessures qui lui sont faite ce répercute sur le corps véritable… mais un sort de mort ne peut tuer la personne, mettant simplement fin à la présence du corps astral qui est réintégrée dans le corps du propriétaire. La projection astrale est donc la matérialisation de l'esprit de la personne sur le plan physique.

Le corps astral, sort du corps physique temporairement pour se balader par la pensée (il peut voler comme il le souhaite) dans le monde qui l'entoure, et peu parfois traverser la matière… Toutefois quelque rare personne parmi les rares personne à posséder ce don ont évoquer le fait que leur corps astral était bien solide, ce qui est un gage de très grande puissance mentale et magique. L'intérêt d'une telle projection est que celle-ci ne connais pas de limite d'espace (il peut voyager jusqu'à l'infini). Le livre avait également ajouté si ces souvenirs étaient exacts, qu'il existait plusieurs plans de réalité : les plus connues étant celui dans lequel nous vivions, celui des rêves… et celui des morts en errance. Que justement certain avait découvert leur don par hasard, en croyant se balader en rêve alors qu'en fait, c'était justement leur corps astral qui se mouvait vraiment dans la réalité… et certains témoignages de ces personnes avaient dit avoir même été effrayer par les morts en ce perdant pendant qu'il voyageait, ne se rendant pas compte (car croyant rêver) à quel point ils s'éloignaient trop au point de changer de « plan » de réalité… En tout cas, tous avaient dit pouvoir retrouver leur chemin en laissant leur corps physique « ramener » leur corps psychique, se laissant porter par la sensation de lien avec une corde invisible qui ne les quittait pas pendant leur voyage.

En général, la manifestation de ce don était en effet survenue de façon involontaire, après l'endormissement du corps physique ou juste avant le réveil. Il était bien évoqué des cas de bilocation chez des personnes qui se retrouvaient hors de leur corps alors qu'elles étaient physiquement parfaitement éveillées, mais seulement trois personnes parmi celle possédant ce don ont réussi cet exploit, la dernière en date ayant été la célèbre sorcière Morgane.

Etait-ce donc cela ? Faisait-elle de la projection astrale sans s'en rendre compte ? Elle n'en avait pourtant jamais fait auparavant… mais elle en possédait tous les symptômes. Est-ce que le développement de sa magie et le développement du lien avec son jumeau était liée ? Elle n'en savait rien, et cela l'effrayait un peu… Mais d'un autre côté, si se manifester d'une manière précise aidait sa magie à se canaliser pour devenir moins tumultueuse et plus contrôlable… cela n'était pas plus mal, car elle pourrait enfin peut-être se défendre de manière correcte, bien qu'à choisir elle se serait bien passer de cette capacité.

L'adolescente fût traversée d'un frisson. En effet, là elle avait eu dans son malheur la chance que son corps astral eut été envoyer sur le plan réel… Elle n'osait imaginer qu'elle aurait été sa réaction si elle avait atterri dans le plan des morts en errances… pourvue qu'elle n'aille jamais là-bas.

Emy soupira. Si le livre ne mentait pas, et qu'elle ne se trompait pas bien entendue sur ce qu'il se passait, elle savait comment revenir… en théorie du moins. Mais elle devait vérifier quelque chose avant…

Sans un bruit, Emy se relevant, avant de se mettre à courir comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps maintenant. En effet, les blessures de son dos étaient également en « pause », n'existant pas sur ce corps psychique… De ce fait, elle ne souffrait plus pour le moment, et tandis qu'elle courait, elle savoura chaque seconde cet instant.

Mais bien trop vite à son goût, elle arriva devant une grande bâtisse de brique rouge très cosy, qui était l'école de sa petite sœur. Si elle ne se trompait pas, à cet heure-ci Mila avait sport, et serait donc dans la cours, car il ne neigeait pas encore.

Emy s'approcha discrètement du grillage, passant en revue les enfants présents faisant une balle au prisonnier, et enfin finis par l'apercevoir. Celle-ci avait les cheveux relever en une queue de cheval haute qui lui dégageait le visage, semblant attentive au jeu.

La lionne était si émue de revoir sa petite sœur, qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Elle aurait tellement aimé lui parler un peu, la prendre dans ses bras… Mais ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle ne devait pas se faire repérer, sous peine d'éveiller l'attention de Stephen.

Se reprenant, l'adolescente observa la fillette plus attentivement. Celle-ci semblait à priori n'avoir aucune difficulté pour se mouvoir, et n'avait aucun bleu apparent… Elle allait bien…

Cela soulagea un peu la gryffondore même si elle savait pertinemment que son esprit ne serait jamais totalement en paix tant que Mila vivrait sous le même toi que Stephen.

Fermant les yeux, l'adolescente se laissa aller à cette sensation de tiraillement, en arrêtant simplement de lutter contre celle-ci, ce laissant tiré vers l'arrière.

En l'espace de quelque instant, elle sentie son corps devenir extrêmement léger et translucide, tandis que les vêtements qu'elle portait traversait son corps pour tomber en un tas informe sur le sol. L'instant d'après tout ne fut plus que néant.

Après un instant qui lui sembla infiniment long, l'adolescente sentit une vague d'énergie la traverser, tandis qu'elle sentie une secousse désagréable, semblable à ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on loupe une marche… Et la douleur, puissante, immense, partant de son dos et qui l'envahissait tout entière, à un point telle qu'elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce que bouger d'un pouce.

Ainsi, elle se contenta d'ouvrir avec prudence les paupières, puis de soupirer doucement de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

Ce dernier ne cessait de la fixer, clairement partagée entre l'inquiétude et la fureur.

-Je veux une explication Emy !

-Tu en as parfaitement le droit…

-Un peu que j'en ait le droit ! Je te laisse quelque heure et tu te mutiles à en perdre connaissance ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée bon sang ?

-C'était donc toi… la voix.

Le blond se figea, avant de répliquer, les larmes aux yeux :

-Tu… tu m'entendais ?

-Pas de manières distinctes… j'entendais juste une voix familière. Mais je ne distinguais aucun mot, si ce n'est que le ton était pressant et… effrayer. Je… suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée…

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se détourna quelques instants, le temps pour de faire disparaître les quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pu réprimer.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue affaisser au sol, le bras en sang… il avait cru mourir de peur. Instantanément il c'était précipité vers elle, et avait pris son pouls. Jamais il n'avait été autant soulagé de ressentir la faible pulsation sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Une fois rassurer sur ce point, le serpentard avait essayer de lui faire reprendre connaissance, sans aucun succès. La peur à ce moment-là était revenue, puissante et dévastatrice.

Il se souvenait comment encore tremblant, il avait pris Emy dans ses bras, pour la transporter au plus vite dans ses appartements privés de préfets-en-chef… Comment il avait pris encore plus conscience de sa maigreur en avisant qu'elle était aussi légère qu'une plume dans ses bras…

Ayant repris un peu de maîtrise sur ses émotions, Drago se retourna pour de nouveau lui faire face.

-Merci Drago de ne pas m'avoir amené à l'infirmerie…

-Ne me remercie pas pour ça, alors que j'aurais dû le faire… Emy tu es complètement inconsciente !

-Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec Harry ?

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Explique moi… maintenant ! Exigea Drago d'une voix qui se voulait impérieuse, tandis qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle sans la toucher. Néanmoins, il prit sa main très doucement dans la sienne, de peur de l'effrayer sachant à quelle point la jeune fille détestait les contacts physiques.

A ce toucher, la jeune fille soupira de manière fataliste, avant de serrer légèrement la main de son ami. Elle savait que par ce contact, il cherchait à se prouver en quelque sorte qu'elle était encore bel et bien là. Emy s'en voulait un peu… à voir la frayeur que contenait les yeux mercure, elle lui avait fait une peur bleu…

Elle n'avait pas peur de ce rapprochement, mais restait néanmoins tendue.

La lionne lui raconta du mieux qu'elle pût ce qui c'était passée et sa théorie plus que probable sur la nature de son bref « évanouissement » … mais omis volontairement d'expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à se mutiler. En effet, l'adolescente n'était pas particulièrement fière de son geste, qu'après coup elle trouvait démesurée… Certes, qu'elle craque nerveusement était compréhensible, mais elle avait déjà vécu bien pire sans pour autant en arriver là. Pourtant… cette option lui semblait terriblement tentante depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'effet que cela lui procurait.

-Alors c'est pour cela… ta plaie. Lorsque je t'ai ramené ici et que je paniquais car je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, pendant que je soignais ta plaie aussi rapidement que possible pour que le sang arrête de couler, brusquement une nouvelle petite coupure est apparue sous mes yeux et ce sans aucune explication… Je peux t'avouer que je n'étais pas très fier. Je suis soulagée de te voir réveiller Emy… mais je reste un peu inquiet. Les capacités qui semblent se réveiller peu à peu en toi sont puissante mais très dangereuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comme si je souhaitais renouveler l'expérience… pour le moment du moins. Cela me prend énormément d'énergie que je ne possède presque pas…

Un silence s'installa, tandis que le serpentard encra son regard mercure dans le sien, ses derniers s'assombrissant en même temps que son visage.

-Pourquoi tu t'es scarifiée Emy ? Quoi ? Reprit-il en la voyant grimacer ; tu n'aimes pas ce mot ? C'est pourtant comme ça que ce nomme ton geste…

La jeune fille soupira. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il ne pose pas cette question…

-Je… J'ai revue celui que j'aime.

-Revue ?

-Il… il c'était absenté pendant quelque jours. Pour voir sa famille je suppose…

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais si sombre ses derniers temps ? Enfin, plus sombre que d'habitude j'entends…

-Je m'inquiétais… Après tout un départ aussi précipité n'augure en générale rien de bon. Mais il a fini par revenir…

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? Murmura le jeune homme d'une voix sombre.

En effet, malgré la solidité et la perfection du masque d'indifférence que la lionne s'évertuait à mettre, le serpentard savait pertinemment que la jeune fille qui se cachait en dessous souffrait d'une manière telle qu'elle sombrait peu à peu… et ce, malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour essayer de l'aider. Il se sentait tellement impuissant…

Emy était sa meilleure amie. S'il devait perdre sa mère, ainsi qu'elle-même… il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter. Elle l'aidait tellement… Il l'admirait tellement. En effet, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécue, elle avait réussi à rester d'une grande gentillesse et d'une douceur rare… ce qui relevait vraiment de l'exploit.

Il ne pouvait supporter que qui que ce soit se permette de lui faire le moindre mal.

-Rien… J'ai tendance à légèrement dramatisé en ce moment.

-Dans ce cas, raconte-moi, que j'en juge par moi-même.

Emy soupira.

-Il… il ne m'a pas insulté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il s'est juste montrer extrêmement… cassant et froid. Il… il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne voulait plus me voir…

-Te voir ? Mais je croyais que… ?

-Non ont ne sortaient pas ensemble, c'était pour… travailler les potions. Il est très doué en potion et je voulais qu'il m'enseigne pour que je puisse pousser mon niveau plus loin encore… mais il a mis fin à cela aujourd'hui, disant que je lui faisais perdre son temps parce que je n'avais aucun talent. Comme tu vois, ce n'est rien de dramatique… je me suis montrer faible et ma réaction était exagérée, je m'en excuse.

Clac !

Emy porta la main à sa joue, plus choquer que réellement blesser par la gifle de Drago, qui la fixait, furieux.

-Sa suffit ces conneries Potter ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire cela ! Tu n'es pas faible tu m'entends ? Cria -t-il en la secouant brièvement, s'arrêta bien vite en la voyant grimacer de douleur. Tu n'es pas faible ! Pour l'amour de Merlin Emy tu te fais violée depuis que tu as huit ans ! Tu te fais battre depuis que tu as huit ans ! Malgré tout cela, malgré tout ce que tu as subit… tu es resté capable d'empathie envers autrui et plus miraculeux encore… tu arrives à ne pas en vouloir à la terre entière. Tu pourrais pourtant après tout, ce serais légitime… Mais non. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas de colère en toi, car ce serais mentir. Seulement je sais que pour le moment tu n'arrives pas à la sortir, tout comme ta peine. Est-ce par instinct de survie ? Automatisme ? Je n'en sais rien mais je sais que c'est en partie ça qui te ronge. Alors non tu n'es pas faible Emy. Quand à ton geste… à défaut d'être cautionnable, il est compréhensible et pas le moins du monde exagéré. Et ce type… sur ma lignée Emy, je te jure que tu vas me dire son nom, que je le tue ce sale type ! Tu es talentueuse Emy, tu es la personne d'après ce que j'ai pu voir du moins, la plus douée en potion que je connaisse à part mon parrain.

A ces mots, Emy sentie des larmes silencieuses rouler sur ses joues, tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son être.

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit autant de gentillesse.

Lorsque la main pâle de son ami s'avança et effaça ses larmes, l'adolescente sursauta mais ne se déroba pas.

-Emy… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à mon parrain de te donner des cours ? Je suis sûre qu'il aurait accepté tu sais… Je lui avais montrer ton baume et il avait été impressionner.

-Ton parrain ? Qui est-ce ?

-Le professeur Snape. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Le professeur Snape est ton parrain…

-Ça va Emy ? Tu es plus sombre tout à coup…

-Ce n'es rien je t'assure, juste un peu de fatigue… Et non je ne le savais pas mais de toute manière… je n'ai plus envie de prendre de cours pour le moment. Et non Drago je ne te donnerais pas son nom !

-Mais…

-Non ! Aide-moi à me redresser plutôt… s'il te plaît.

Le serpentard serra les dents, mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de redresser la gryffondore avec d'infinie précaution. Mais lorsqu'elle fut redressée, il constata avec horreur que son dos était maculée de sang.

-Emy… ton dos….

-Mes plaies ont dû se rouvrir lorsque j'ai utilisé mon don malgré moi...

-Elles s'ouvrent de nouveau chaque fois que tu utilises ta magie ?

-Quand je fais de la magie avec baguette non mais lorsque je fais de la magie sans baguette ou que j'utilise mes dons… oui. Enfin j'en ait la certitude maintenant…

-Ce n'est pas drôle Emy ! C'est anormal que des plaies agissent ainsi, souvent cela est due à un empoisonnement ou à un sort de magie noir ! Ton … Putain j'ai du mal à nommer ainsi ce connard mais… ton « père » a-t-il dit ou fait un geste particulier lorsqu'il s'en est pris à toi ?

-Je… je ne sais pas Drago. Il… il m'a tellement frappé que j'en ait perdue connaissance.

A ces mots, le serpentard pris une profonde inspiration. En effet, il sentait la colère l'envahir, et ne voulait pas déverser cela sur son amie.

-Emy… Laisse-moi voir tes plaies.

-Non.

-Tu es bien consciente que je pourrais t'y obliger, faible comme tu es ?

-Et toi Drago, tu es bien conscient que je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance si jamais tu tentais une telle chose ? Sans compter que j'ai encore assez de force pour utiliser de la magie sans baguette, que j'utiliserais contre toi s'il le faut… même si cela voudrait dire que mes plaies s'ouvriront d'autant plus.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que le serpentard ne s'avoue vaincue, ne sachant que faire pour la raisonner, et ne voulant pas qu'elle se blesse davantage. Car effectivement, il avait vu à son regard qu'elle était vraiment capable de se mutiler pour ne pas qu'il voit ses blessures, et au fonds de lui-même cela l'effrayait un peu.

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça Emy…

-Donne-moi une potion de guérison et de régénération sanguine et sa ira parfaitement ne t'en fait pas.

-Mais tu es brûlante de fièvre !

-Sa iras je te dis ! Vas me chercher ce que je te demande… Ainsi qu'un pull de rechange s'il te plaît. Tu trouveras sûrement tout dans la salle sur demande.

Le blond soupira, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Drago… Je suis… vraiment désolé. Prononça Emy d'une voix nouer malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour garder un ton neutre.

Aussitôt, le serpentard revint à ses côtés, lui prenant la main, inquiet. Il essaya de croiser son regard, mais la jeune fille gardait la tête obstinément baisser.

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé Emy ?

-Je… j'ai gâcher ta journée non ?

-Oh non crois moi…

-A bon ? Ça ne s'est pas bien passer ?

En soupirant, Drago lui raconta la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry… ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire.

-ha ha ha… sacré Harry. Mais tu as été un peu dur non ? Après tout c'est mon frère et je le connais…

-Donc tu savais qu'il avait vraiment le cerveau d'un veracrasse et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Non… Je pense plutôt au fait ou comme il n'a jamais eu vraiment de chance, et qu'il croit dur comme fer que tu aimes déjà quelqu'un, qu'il croyait réellement que tu ne parlais pas de lui.

-Mais… je lui ait donner des indices gros comme un hyppogriffe !

-Pour peu qu'il me ressemble sur ce point… Il se dévalorise car il ne se pense pas assez bien pour toi. Et puis tu sais… il est un peu complexer d'être homo, car c'est vraiment très mal accepter par les moldus encore plus que les sorciers… et carrément une tare chez la famille qui l'a élevé. Je ne peux t'en dire plus par respect pour sa vie privée mais… essaie de lui reparlée sans ambiguïté.

-Je vais y réfléchir… Bon je vais essayer de faire au plus vite.

Sur ces mots, le serpentard partie, laissant la lionne seule.

Cette dernière quant à elle, tenta de s'occuper l'esprit en imaginant comment son nouveau pouvoir pourrait éventuellement aider Drago à sauver sa mère, tant pour oublier la douleur que pour ne pas laisser ses pensées dérivées vers un certain professeur de potion.

Très vite, elle eut l'idée de transplané sous la forme de son corps astral avec Drago jusqu'à chez lui, un portauloin avec eux. Ainsi, si quelque chose arrivait, Emy pourrais rentrer avec lui et faire bouclier au besoin, vue que l'avada ne marchait pas sur les corps astrales… Cela paraissait trop simple pour pouvoir marchée, mais c'était pour le moment le plan ayant le plus de chance de réussite auxquelles ils aient pensée. L'effet de surprise pouvait jouer doublement en leur faveur…

Dans tous les cas, elle devait lui en parler très rapidement et si le plan était faisable, l'appliquer au plus vite. Les vacances de noëls étaient terriblement proche… l'échéance approchait dangereusement.

De son côté, Drago essaya de prendre les produits aussi rapidement que possible dans la salle sur demande. En effet, il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille à laisser seule Emy alors qu'elle était aussi blessée et mal psychologiquement.

Si seulement il savait le nom de l'abrutie dont elle c'était entichée…

Le jeune homme était un peu désemparé au fond de lui… En effet, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Il avait beau faire, il avait l'impression qu'Emy s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus… et voir cela lui était profondément douloureux.

Bientôt, il serait obligé de trahir sa confiance et d'en parler à quelqu'un, pour son bien. Le serpentard appréhendait ce moment inéluctable. Car effectivement ce jour-là, il serait quasiment seul, car à coup sûre, Harry lui en voudrait de n'avoir rien dit et lui tournerait le dos.

Tandis qu'il passa la porte de la salle sur demande, sortant dans le couloir les bras charger de ce que lui avait demander Emy, une voix familière s'adressa à lui.

Une voix qu'il aurait vraiment aimée ne pas entendre en cet instant.

-Drago ? Tu n'étais pas là ce midi ou tu étais ? J'espère que ce… n'est… pas… énonça Harry avant de blêmir en reconnaissant les fioles que le serpentard tenait dans ses bras. Il les avait pris bien assez pour les reconnaître en un coup d'œil.

-Emy… repris le survivant, l'énonçant plus comme une affirmation qu'une véritable question. Je te suis. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, gênées. Devait-il tout dire ? Édulcoré un peu ?

-Elle… elle a découvert un nouveau pouvoir, mais cette découverte la blesser.

-Je te suis, tu me raconteras sur le chemin.

Tout en ce dépêchant, Drago raconta comme il le pût sans entrer dans les détails ce qui était arrivée, à savoir : le rejet qu'avait subi Emy, et son pouvoir qui c'était déclencher, passant outre sa mutilation.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement du préfet en chef de serpentard, le cœur des deux hommes se figea pendant l'espace de quelque seconde.

Emy n'était plus dans le lit. Seul les draps froissés et les tâches de sangs témoignaient de son passage.

-Emy… ? Appela Drago d'une voix incertaine, inquiet que son amie ait profiter de son absence pour faire il ne savait quelle folie.

-Je suis dans la salle de bain… Attends j'ouvre un peu la porte…

Drago s'approcha, dans l'intention de lui donner les différents produits.

-Harry est avec moi Emy…

Ce dernier était quant à lui toujours figés. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui l'entourait, si ce n'est un bras mince envelopper de bandage qui était dans l'embrasure.

Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais celle-ci se referma vivement.

-Ouvre moi Emy… s'il te plaît. Demanda le survivant

-Une fois que je me serais laver et changer.

-Emy… laisse-moi voir tes plaies je t'en prie !

-Non !

Paniquée, le brun s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte par la force, lorsque Drago l'arrêta en faisant barrage.

-Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà essayer Harry ?

-Mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça juste parce qu'elle ne veut pas ! C'est complètement insensé ! Sa vie est peut-être en jeu Drago !

-Si elle a pu se lever jusqu'à la salle de bain, c'est que cela va... aussi bien que possible. Je pense comme toi, n'en doute pas un seul instant. Seulement, si tu la force… elle risque d'utilisée malgré elle la magie sans baguette et apparemment lorsqu'elle le fait, ses plaies s'ouvre de nouveau. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on évite cela, tu ne crois pas ?

Le brun baissa la tête en serrant les poings, se sentant totalement impuissant.

Étrangement, les paumes de ses mains le picotaient et chauffait… peut-être était-ce due à l'énervement ?

Soudain, Harry vit des mains pâle et douce s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, caressant doucement ses bras avec leurs pouces, jusqu'à ce que ces poings ne se relâches progressivement.

La chaleur intense qui avait commencer à naître dans ses paumes étaient partie, tout comme son affolement, le laissant seulement légèrement fatiguer et hagard.

Levant la tête pour croisée le regard du blond, il constata avec joie que ce dernier portait toujours son écharpe… tout comme il prenait seulement conscience du fait que Drago l'avait assis sur le petit canapé de la petite salle à manger que la chambre possédait, et que le blond avait pris place à ses côtés.

Cette promiscuité lui plaisait autant qu'elle le rendait nerveux. Il n'avait pas oublié leur dispute de ce matin, et ne savait trop comment réagir avec le serpentard.

-Merci… de m'avoir calmé.

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête en rompant doucement le contact de ses mains avec celle du jeune homme. Il ne savait également pas quoi dire car la gêne l'avait également statufié, il préférait donc rester silencieux tout en fixant la porte de sa salle de bain, guettant tout comme Harry l'arrivée d'Emy.

De son côté, Emy tentait de garder son calme, alors qu'elle regardait ses plaies à l'aide de l'immense miroir de la salle de bain, assise nue sur le carrelage vert eau, le corps encore légèrement humide par la douche qu'elle venait de prendre.

Se déplacer ou plutôt, ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain avait été un vrai supplice. En effet, ces plaies étaient bien trop douloureuses tout à l'heure pour qu'elle puisse se redresser et marcher… et encore plus lorsque l'eau, pourtant froide, avaient caresser ses blessures.

Pourtant, jusqu'au bout, la jeune fille avait pensée qu'avec un peu de chance, cela n'était pas si dramatique que cela… après tout, sous la douche, la douleur avait diminué, lui permettant de se tenir bien droite, bien qu'elle sentait son dos raide et endolorie. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance…

Ses plaies, non contente de s'être rouverte, purulaient d'un liquide pour l'instant transparent, tandis que la noirceur qui les entourait avait gagné encore un bon centimètre de terrain.

C'était extrêmement préoccupant, elle le savait… Son bon sens lui criait même de montrer ses plaies, ne serait-ce qu'à son frère et Drago.

Mais sa terreur, plus forte, la bloquait. Peur qu'Harry sache… de sa réaction. Peur de voir le dégoût dans leurs yeux… dans ses yeux.

Peur de devoir parler…

Peur que Stephen sache qu'elle avait parlé… Peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à Mila.

Peur de voir des regards poser sur son corps… Car voir quelqu'un la regarder a demi-nue lui rappelait encore plus violemment à qu'elle point elle était répugnante… à quel point son corps ne lui appartenait pas et ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Qu'elle n'était qu'un objet au mieux… et un monstre au pire.

Peur de ses regards, car indéniablement, il lui rappellerait de désagréable souvenir, alors qu'elle luttait déjà quotidiennement pour les refouler, pour ne pas se laisser aspirer par ce vortex noir et angoissant qu'était sa mémoire.

Elle savait pourtant quelque part au fonds d'elle même que, bien que Stephen fût tout à fait capable de faire du mal à sa sœur et de la blesser voir de la tuer, il n'utilisait cette menace que pour la faire taire et la tenir sous son joug. Mais elle le craignait tellement qu'elle préférait ne pas prendre le moindre risque.

La jeune fille avait également conscience que, vue la dégradation de ses plaies, si cela continuait… à la prochaine blessure, ou la deuxième au mieux… elle serait obligée de montrer ses plaies, du moins si elle voulait survivre et protéger Harry… Que de ce fait, il n'était vraiment pas très intelligent de repousser l'inéluctable et que de ce fait, elle ferait mieux de les montrer maintenant.

Mais elle en était proprement incapable, étant complètement terrifié rien qu'à la simple idée de se déshabiller. L'adolescente préférait encore se donner du temps, espérant amadouer son esprit entre temps pour rendre cette finalité plus supportable.

D'une main tremblante, la lionne toucha son front. La fièvre était partie… c'était déjà ça de pris.

Tendant le bras, elle saisit la serviette dont elle c'était servi pour se sécher, et mordis dedans, étouffant ainsi ses cries tandis que de l'autre mains, elle appliquait aussi bien que possible le désinfectant.

Bien lui en pris, car la douleur fut telle qu'elle ne put réprimer un crie ainsi que quelque sanglot.

Une fois le produit appliquer, la lionne fit avec un soin minutieux un nouveau bandage, puis ce rhabilla, avant de boire à la suite la potion de guérison et de régénération sanguine d'un trait.

Soupirant profondément, Emy se releva avec d'infinie précaution, ce passant un coup d'eau sur le visage pour lui redonner un peu de vigueur, avant d'essayer de reprendre un visage présentable mais surtout vide d'émotion devant la glace.

En effet, elle était bien consciente du fait que la seule chose qui avait empêcher les deux jeunes hommes à recourir à la force pour qu'elle leur montre ses plaies, étaient la crainte qu'elle utilise la magie sans baguette contre eux et qu'elle ne se blesse encore plus. Si elle voulait leur ôter cette idée de leur tête pour le moment, elle devait faire parfaitement illusion. Sinon, elle ne serait pas à l'abri d'un stupéfix qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas contrer vue son état présent.

Une fois que l'adolescente fut satisfait par le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle arborait, celle-ci s'avança pour quitter la pièce, pénétrant enfin dans le salon.

Elle s'appliquait lorsqu'elle se déplaça jusqu'à eux à garder un maintien impeccable comme à l'accoutumer, serrant les dents pour dissimuler la douleur et l'effort que cela lui causait.

-Merci pour ton aide Drago. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien…

-Bien ? Ton bras… j'ai vue des bandages… répondit Harry, septiques.

A ces mots, Emy jeta durant de brèves secondes un regard d'avertissement à Drago, avant de répondre :

-Je n'aie pas des plaies qu'au dos Harry. J'ai ou plutôt j'avais, des plaies au bras gauche aussi en arrivant ici, que j'avais réussie à soigner… mais elles sont réapparues en même temps que mes plaies du dos se sont rouverte alors qu'elles étaient presque guéries.

-Ton pouvoir… c'est à cause de cela ? Drago m'a brièvement expliqué mais…

-Je… après avoir été… rejeter une nouvelle fois, j'ai été très affectée je ne te le cache pas. Je… je me suis évanouie et juste avant de perdre conscience, j'ai pensée à Mila… avant de reprendre connaissance sous forme de corps astral… tu sais ce que c'est où ?

-Oui enfin brièvement, Trelawney en à parler lors d'un cours… c'est bien la première fois que l'un de ses cours sert à quelque chose d'ailleurs… et tu as réussie à revenir sans difficulté ?

-Non sa a été… Je cherche encore à comprendre à vrai dire comment j'ai déclencher ce don et pourquoi il a cet effet sur mes plaies… Mais mis à part cela, si j'arrive à le maîtriser… je pourrais m'en servir pour t'aider à sauver ta mère Drago.

-Il en ait absolument hors de question Emy ! S'exclama le blond au grand soulagement du survivant, qui par délicatesse pour le serpentard n'avait pas osé exprimé sa désapprobation. Je refuse que tu mettes en danger ta vie de la sorte ! Car même si mon manoir était exempt de mangemorts et du plus puissant mage noir de ces derniers siècles, rien que le fait que tu m'accompagne représente un risque pour toi vue ce que cela provoque sur tes plaies !

-C'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose Drago, rien de plus. Regarde, après une bonne douche et une bonne dose de potion de guérison et de régénération sanguine, je me porte comme un charme, si ce n'est une légère fatigue.

Le serpentard la fixa longuement, septique. En effet, Emy se tenait bien droite, s'exprimait clairement et son visage ne laissait rien transparaître et pourtant… il était sûr et certain qu'elle souffrait.

-Je refuse Emy ! Il n'y a pas à discuter.

-Bon je vais être plus clair et moins gentille alors : si tu ne trouves aucune raison valable autre que celle-ci, je vais chercher ta mère avec ou sans toi. Je veux la sauver aussi bien pour toi, que pour mon frère. Elle détient de précieuse information sur les mangemorts qui pourrait lui être utile contre voldemort… et surtout, je sais très bien à quel point tu tiens à elle. Sa te ronge de ne pas trouver de solution, je le sais. Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille Drago, et t'aider comme tu m'aide depuis notre rencontre… Je te promets que je ne te proposerais pas cela si ce n'étais pas à ma portée. Il faut bien que je reste en vie pour pouvoir veiller sur Harry…

-Hey ! Je te signale qu'on a le même âge et que je peux me protéger seule.

Pour toute réponse, Emy adressa un léger sourire à son frère, avant de redevenir sérieuse.

-Es-tu prêt à me soutenir Harry ? Car pour pouvoir réussir de manière optimale, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-Besoin de moi ?

-Ta présence… m'apaise énormément. Je pense que, à cause de notre lien si particulier, que tu pourrais peut-être atténuer mes plaies, tout comme ma souffrance si l'incident d'aujourd'hui ce reproduisait. Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais…

-Mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire ça ! Tu as su guérir une de mes cicatrices mais moi…

-Une de tes cicatrices ? Questionna le blond, intriguer.

A cette question, le survivant se tendit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago, qui n'insista pas plus pour le moment.

-Certes… mais je suis sûre que tu le pourras, avec de l'entraînement. Et pour m'apaiser… tu l'as déjà fait auparavant. Inconsciemment visiblement… mais tu as réussi à m'envoyer des vagues d'apaisement avec ta magie. Alors ?

-… D'accord, si tu me promets que cela ne met pas ta vie en dangers… du moins, pas excessivement car après tout, il serait idiot de demander l'inverse alors que tu vas dans le QG des mangemorts.

-Bien. Drago, on reparlera de cela avec Ron, Hermione et Harry demain soir. Sur ce je te laisse, il faut vraiment que j'aille… me coucher.

Pour toute réponse, le blond hocha la tête, et accompagna les jumeaux jusqu'à la porte. Mais avant de la laisser s'en aller, il retint quelque instant Emy, la retenant avec précaution par le coude, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre :

-Je sais que tu mens Emy… la prochaine fois je n'aurais aucune hésitation, je te soignerais que tu le veuille ou non. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de prochaine fois. Oublie ce plan Emy… tu ne me dois rien, absolument rien…

Pour simple réponse, la jeune fille lui adressa simplement un doux sourire, caressant furtivement sa joue du bout des doigts, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry quant à lui, s'attarda quelque seconde, dardant un regard hésitant sur le serpentard, tout en ce mordant les lèvres de gênes. Ce tic attendri beaucoup le blond, non seulement parce que le brun était adorable ainsi, mais aussi parce que ce dernier était aussi subit par Emy… ils n'étaient décidément pas jumeau pour rien.

-Merci encore Drago… Pour Emy…

-C'était naturelle, après tout c'est mon amie.

-Drago… je… je suis désolée si je t'ai vexée tout à l'heure mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, on verra cela demain tranquillement d'accord ?

Le survivant acquiesça, et ne sachant pas après quoi faire de suite, décida de partir.

-A ce soir Drago… oh et tu peux garder l'écharpe si tu veux, elle te vas vraiment bien… dit Harry avant de quitter les lieux à son tours, ne remarquant pas le brusque rougissement du blond à ces mots.

Le trajet jusqu'à la tour gryffondor fut rapide et silencieux. En effet, Emy était plus que presser de pouvoir s'allonger et rester enfin immobile, tandis qu'Harry ne savait pas comment amorcer une conversation avec elle, ne sachant si cela était judicieux vue l'état de l'adolescente.

En effet, bien qu'elle le cachât plutôt bien, Harry voyait bien que sa sœur était plus pâle que d'ordinaire… mais surtout, il sentait une partie de sa douleur. Sûrement due au lien…

Il préférait attendre qu'Emy fut confortablement installer avant d'aborder ce sujet plus que délicat.

Une fois à la tour, ils passèrent rapidement dans la salle commune faisant un bref salue à Ron et Hermione qui était en train de réviser, tendrement enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cette dernière leurs jeta un regard à la fois inquiet et suspicieux, avant de retourner à son livre, préférant sûrement attendre que l'un des jumeaux fut seul pour demander ce qui c'était passée.

Devant l'escalier des filles, Harry eut un temps d'hésitation, n'ayant pas oublié ce qui arrivait lorsqu'un garçon tentait d'y grimper.

-Oh… c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas monter… Bon je te dis à plus tard alors…

-Attends Emy ! Tu ne veux pas dormir dans mon lit plutôt ? J'aimerais encore discuter un peu avec toi… promis personne ne t'embêtera !

-Je ne sais pas Harry… ça ne peut pas attendre ? Répondit Emy avec réticence. En effet, la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de dormir dans une pièce remplie de garçon. Pour être totalement honnête avec elle-même, cela l'effrayait. Mais son frère avait un regard si suppliant…

-Non… Enfin si mais… j'ai besoin de te parler. Je resterais à coter de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles si tu veux !

-Bon… Mais tu promets de rester à coter de moi ?

-Promis.

Vaincue, Emy hocha la tête en soupirant, avant d'être tiré dès la seconde suivante par Harry jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de septièmes années.

S'allongeant dans le lit de son frère, elle soupira de soulagement. Ces blessures étaient si douloureuses…. Enfin elle pouvait rester immobile.

-Alors, que veux-tu me dire ? Je te demande car je suis très fatiguée alors…

-Je sais que tu as mal Emy… je sens ta douleur…. Et encore je crois que je ressens celle-ci de manière édulcorer. Mais ce que je ressens pourrais déjà me faire pleurer si je n'avais pas l'habitude de la souffrance physique…

A ses mots, la jeune fille se figea quelque instant, avant de lancer au survivant un regard inquiet.

-Je suis désolée que tu ressentes cela à cause de moi Harry… mais je vais bien je t'assure. Sa iras mieux demain…

-S'il te plaît Emy… montre-moi tes plaies.

-Non Harry… sa me gênes vraiment de me déshabiller devant toi, même si tu es mon frère !

-Alors montre les a Hermione ou Pomfresh mais je t'en prie montre les à quelqu'un !

-Ce n'est pas la peine pour l'instant Harry car ce n'est pas si grave !

-Tu mens… je le sais. Je le sens… Ce n'est pas encore extrêmement grave… pour le moment.

Emy soupira. Décidément, ce fichu lien, bien qu'il soit formidable et qu'elle le chérissait à présent comme un trésor, lui compliquait foutrement la vie en cet instant.

La jeune fille se redressa précautionneusement, prenant le visage de son frère entre ses mains, le regardant de longue minute dans les yeux, faisant semblant de choisir soigneusement ses mots tandis qu'elle profitait en réalité du contact pour sentir le lien magique qui les unissait de manière plus intense, afin de pouvoir tenter de mettre des barrières dessus.

-Emy ?

Celle-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en revenant lentement à elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi… les barrières étaient certes très fragiles, mais bien là. Cela permettrait ainsi à son frère de ressentir de manière moins intense sa souffrance… pour le moment du moins. Elle ne savait combien de temps ces défenses dureraient, mais après tout, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Ce dernier quant à lui avait bien sentie la douleur partir progressivement, mais avait mis cela sur le fait que la position allongée d'Emy l'avait soulagée.

-Harry, je te fais la promesse que si cela devient plus grave… je les montreraient à Hermione. Sa te vas ?

-… Ça me va. Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas les montrer à l'infirmière ?

La jeune fille soupira.

-Tu ne t'en doute vraiment pas Harry ?

-… C'est ta sœur n'est-ce pas ? Mila…

-Oui. Si je parle il… pourrait la battre. Ce n'est qu'une enfant Harry, elle ne pourra pas se défendre, et je refuse de prendre ce risque.

-Mais toi Emy… qui te défends hein ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps utilise-t-il se prétexte pour te frapper jusqu'au sang ?

-Peu importe car à présent… je ne suis plus là-bas Harry. La seule et unique fois ou j'y retournerais, c'est pour lui prendre Mila. Je te demande jusque-là de faire confiance à mon bon sens…

A ces mots, le survivant se mordit les lèvres, avant de soupirer.

-Très bien… je te laisse pour l'instant. Mais ce que tu es prêt à subir pour les gens que tu aimes… m'effraie un peu.

-J'en ferais autant pour toi tu sais… petit frère.

A ce surnom, le jeune homme sentit son cœur rater un battement.

-Hey ! Pourquoi petit frère ? On est jumeaux je te signale !

-Peut-être, mais pour moi… le « petit » n'est pas dans le sens où tu serais plus jeune et donc plus immature. C'est dans le sens où tu es… quelqu'un de très précieux pour moi, sur qui je dois veiller.

Machinalement, Emy tendis son bras vers le griffond, enlaçant sa main dans la sienne. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de laisser ainsi ses sentiments s'exprimer avec quelqu'un autre que Mila.

Mais justement, ce n'était pas quelqu'un… mais son frère.

Elle doutait de plus en plus d'avoir la moindre chance de survivre à ces blessures, alors à la guerre… mais tant qu'elle le pourrait, elle se jurait de tout faire pour le protéger et l'aider.

Le lien qui les liait étaient si puissant… chaque jour qui passait, chaque entraînement qui se déroulait ne faisait que le consolider de plus en plus de manière impressionnante. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre désormais sans sa présence, sans qu'il n'y ait quoi que ce soit de pervers dans ce sentiment. C'était un amour pur et extrêmement fort qui existaient entre eux, et Emy avait parfaitement conscience qu'il suffisait à présent qu'Harry entre dans son esprit à son tour pour finaliser le lien.

Elle avait si peur qu'il la rejette s'il découvrait… cela lui faisait presque plus peur que l'idée que ce monstre qui lui servait de père ne la touche encore une fois. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait si résoudre.

Elle ne supporterait pas le rejet d'Harry… et encore moins qu'une part de lui ne soit briser par sa faute.

-Emy… tu es un peu chaude…

-Non… c'est ta paume qui est chaude et qui chauffe à ce point ma peau.

-Oh pardon je …

-Non ne t'inquiète pas… tu as l'air gêner ?

-C'est la première fois que tu me dis quelque chose d'aussi tendre et… bref. Mais tu n'as plus besoin de veiller sur qui que ce soit Emy, je suis adulte et je n'ai besoin de personne pour être protéger. Laisse-moi plutôt prendre soin de toi…

-Tu le fais déjà, à me surveiller avec Drago comme la potion sur le feu… répliqua la lionne avec un petit sourire, avant de reprendre :

-Harry… avant que je ne m'endorme, j'aimerais te raconter l'histoire dont je t'ai parler.

-D'accord… répondit ce dernier, avant de rester silencieux pour mieux écouter. En effet, il était très curieux d'entendre cette histoire depuis qu'Emy lui en avait parler, et qui était la conclusion sinon le cœur de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

Fermant quelque instant les yeux pour rassembler ses penser, Emy se lança après un bref silence.

-Il était une fois dans des temps très lointains, un royaume nommer le pays jaune en raison des nombreuses roses jaunes qui s'y trouvait et qui était l'emblème du blason de la famille royale. Mais malheureusement… le roi trouva la mort prématurément de maladie, alors que la reine était enceinte. Celle-ci quelque mois plus tard, mit au monde des jumeaux : un garçon et une fille : Amy et Henry.

A ce détails, Harry jeta un étonner à sa sœur.

-Je te jure que je ne modifie pas du tout l'histoire. Mila pourra te le certifier quand tu la rencontreras… j'ai moi aussi trouver ce hasard plutôt curieux quand j'ai appris pour notre parenté… Donc la reine mit au monde un garçon et une fille… ce fût la fille qui fût sortie en premier aussi fût-elle considérée comme l'aînée et comme étant celle qui devait accéder au trône, le garçon n'étant né que plusieurs heures après.

Jusqu'à leurs huit ans, les enfants grandirent en paix, s'entendant parfaitement et s'aimant tendrement.

-Jusqu'à leurs huit ans ? Pourquoi que s'est-il passé ?

Emy eût un sourire face à l'impatience touchante de son frère.

-L'année de leurs huit ans, leur mère mourut à son tour frapper de maladie… enfin d'après la rumeur car en vérité, les nobles avaient comploté pour l'empoisonner. Ainsi, ils eurent tout le champ libre pour agir… l'une de ses familles, très influentes, décida de séparer les enfants : la fille apprendrait son rôle de reine tandis que le garçon apprendrait tout ce qu'il faudrait savoir pour être le meilleur serviteur du royaume de sa majesté.

-Pourquoi les séparer ?

-Car la princesse avait certes bon fond comme le prince, mais contrairement à lui…. Elle était très influençable, ce laissant guider plus par ses sentiments que part la raison. Sans son frère… pour la raisonner, elle serait beaucoup plus facilement manipulable, et ils pourraient ainsi la façonner de la manière qui les arrangeaient le mieux. Ainsi les deux enfants furent brutalement séparés, le garçon emmener au loin sous les yeux de sa sœur… Chacun entendit de son précepteur qu'ils se reverraient lorsqu'ils seraient parfaits dans leur rôle… et chacun des enfants travailla d'arrache-pied pour faire venir ce jour le plus rapidement possible. Ainsi… ainsi… le garçon devint parfait dans le maniement des armes, le protocole, l'espionnage… et la fillette dans les bonnes manières, le maintien, l'art du discourt, la manière de dissimuler ses véritable sentiment et l'exercice du pouvoir.

Seulement pour la princesse… la princesse était bien seule. Face à elle foule de gens la complimentait… pour la mépriser profondément dans son dos. Sans alliée, sans son frère pour la réconforter et lui prodiguer des conseils, manipuler par des adultes cupide, le cœur de la princesse s'assombrit, la transformant en une femme cruelle qui n'avait d'égard pour rien ni personne et surtout pas pour son propre peuple qu'elle méprisait, et à qui elle n'hésitait pas à prélever chaque année plus de taxe pour satisfaire ses bons plaisirs… car elle ne ressentait de joie depuis le départ de son frère que lorsque ses désirs matériels, les plus futiles soit-il, fussent satisfait. Mais… c'était ainsi que son tuteur l'avait modelé… Enfin, dix ans plus tard les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent, chacun de leur tuteur les jugeant suffisamment modeler de la manière qu'il voulait qu'ils soient.

En se voyant, ils se reconnurent instantanément et la princesse à présent devenue reine, en fût tellement émue qu'au mépris des convenances, elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère en pleurant.

Ce dernier était autant ému qu'elle, mais voyant les regards méprisant des rares nobles qui se trouvait non loin, il se contint et mena la reine jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui parler en privée.

Là, ils parlèrent longuement… sa sœur lui confia enfin tout l'étendue de sa solitude et de sa souffrance. A ces mots, son frère s'agenouilla et en lui faisant un baisemain, lui déclara ces mots : Si un jour le monde entier t'en voudrais... même s'il faisait de toi son ennemie... quoi qu'il en soit je te protégerais à jamais, alors tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien, si ce n'est de conservé ton sourire.

-ces mots…

-Oui Harry. Ce sont ces mots que je t'ai dits… Mais bien vite, le frère vit à quel point le cœur de sa sœur avait été pervertie, et bien qu'il ait tenter de la raisonner, elle restait sourde à ses conseils. Ainsi, pour tenter de la satisfaire et de la protéger au mieux, il se fit extrêmement docile, obéissant au moindre de ses ordres… espionnant, tuant et emprisonnant au moindre de ses ordres, car rien n'était plus important que le bonheur de sa précieuse sœur à ses yeux… Mais malgré tout, son cœur pur en souffrait et il sombrait peu à peu de tout ce mal qu'il causait… Puis un jour, alors qu'il était allé dans le pays voisin faire quelque emplette, par maladresse il fit tomber certain de ses achats au pied d'une jeune fille tout de verte vêtue nommée Mélody, qui l'aida sur le champ. Dès qu'il la vit, le jeune homme en fût bouleverser : sa beauté, sa voix adorable, son sourire, sa gentillesse exceptionnelle… il en était tomber amoureux en un regard. Aussi, établi-t-il une correspondance avec elle et ils devinrent vite amis. Bien qu'il apprît très rapidement que cette jeune fille aimait déjà quelqu'un, il gardait le secret espoir que cette dernière puisse un jour l'aimer du même amour que lui.

-Je suppose que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver… n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Emy eut un sourire triste, avant de reprendre :

-En effet. Il se trouve que la reine Amy était extrêmement amoureuse d'un prince des îles. Or, ce dernier s'avéra être l'amant de la jeune fille aux habit vert… Lorsqu'elle l'apprit, sa jalousie et sa colère fût telle, qu'elle ordonna à son frère de tuer la jeune fille sur le champ.

-l'histoire devient un peu glauque après la promesse… tu as raconté ça à une gamine ?

-Non… je lui ai seulement raconter jusqu'à leur retrouvaille. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse de cauchemars. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de m'imaginer une suite… J'aime beaucoup inventer des histoires...

-A bon vraiment ?

-Oui… sa m'occupe énormément l'esprit et me permet de m'évader…

-De … t'évader ?

La lionne se mordit les lèvres, gênée. En effet, elle se voyait mal expliquer les situations étant à l'origine de son besoin d'évasion psychique.

-Oui… quand je suis dans une situation très heu… déplaisante dont je ne peux me tirer… ou que j'angoisse seule… je m'évade en pensée. Est-ce que tu veux la suite ? A moins que tu... tu n'aimes pas ?

Harry se retint de hausser un sourcil sarcastique à la snapienne avec peine. Il avait pertinemment remarqué la piètre tentative de sa sœur pour changer de conversation. Franchement, Emy avait tendance à oublier que lui aussi avait failli être à serpentard. De ce faite, même s'il ne disait pour le moment que peu de chose, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être observateur.

-Si j'aime, et je suis touché d'être le premier à entendre l'histoire intégrale !

-Mila va être terriblement jalouse de toi tu sais lorsqu'elle l'apprendra ! Car elle se doutait qu'il y avait une suite mais j'ai toujours refuser de le lui raconter. Bref… Le jeune homme tenta dans un premier temps de raisonner sa sœur, en vains. La reine fondit en larmes devant son jumeau, et l'accusa de ne plus l'aimer, de ne pas tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de toujours la protéger et l'aimer envers et contre tout… de tout faire en sorte pour que son bonheur soit assuré. Alors, effondrer mais n'en laissant rien paraître, le jeune serviteur accepta d'obéir à sa reine. Il donna rendez-vous à Mélody près d'un puits qui se trouvait dans la forêt non loin de son village, et partie sur place, une dague à sa ceinture. Sur place, la jeune fille à la robe verte le salua avec son merveilleux sourire habituel, qui fondit quelque seconde plus tard comme neige au soleil en le voyant trembler. En effet, en voyant son sourire, le jeune homme sentait l'horreur et la douleur s'insinuer en lui à la pensée qu'il serait l'auteur de leur disparition. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que la demoiselle savait qu'il était le frère de la reine, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit. En effet, elle avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir celle-ci il y a peu de temps en compagnie du prince des îles, et la ressemblance physique entre son serviteur et la souveraine était si totale qu'il ne pouvait faire aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté si particulier. Physique seulement, car d'après le peu qu'elle avait pû voir de la reine, celle-ci était plus froide, plus cruelle que son frère… mais également plus seule, plus tourmentée car n'étant jamais satisfaite, comme envahie d'un vide qui lui était impossible de comblée, et Mélody en avait conçu une peine vive et sincère à son égard. Mais si son serviteur était là, c'était qu'elle lui avait sûrement ordonner quelque chose d'horrible. Car en effet, ce n'était pas son ami qu'elle avait en cet instant sous les yeux, mais le serviteur de la reine. Mais avant qu'elle ait pût poser la moindre question, ce dernier avait bondit vers elle, lui plantant son poignard en plein cœur.

Entendant les sanglots de son tueur, la victime lui procura une dernière étreinte avant de mourir, comme pour lui signifier son pardon avant d'expier. L'homme, tremblant, l'assit délicatement près du puits avant de repartir dans un état second… la jeune fille morte avait encore un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mais lui… plus jamais il ne sourirait. Quelque chose était mort en lui en même temps qui mettait fin à la vie de sa victime.

Lorsqu'il rentra au château ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'enferma sans aller voir sa reine, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Les jours passant la reine commença à être inquiète car en effet, bien que son frère fût aussi servile et aimant qu'à l'accoutumer, c'était comme si une part de lui était absente… ou morte. Mais malheureusement peu de temps après, la révolte qui couvait parmi le peuple éclata, aider par l'armée du prince des îles qui voulait vengée sa fiancée, et qui était inconsolable depuis la mort de cette dernière. Le renversement de la reine était chose certaine… même la plupart des soldats du palais avait choisi de déserté, tout comme les serviteurs et servantes. Alors que la reine observait d'un regard absent la foule enragée entrée dans la cours du palais, quelqu'un la tira à l'intérieur. C'était son frère, qui contrairement à elle n'avait nullement l'air inquiet ou effrayer, et qui pour son plus grand étonnement, portait une de ses robes, ainsi que ses bijoux… Il lui était exactement identique vêtue de la sorte. Même ses cheveux… en effet tandis qu'elle les portait court, lui les avait long et attachée en catogan. Sauf en cet instant… il avait dû les couper. Mais pourquoi était-il ainsi vêtu ?

Voyant son absence de réaction, le jeune homme se mit à parler : « Ma chère sœur, le temps presse et la foule plein de haine sera bientôt dans cette pièce, il te faut fuir au plus vite. Tiens, prendre ce que je te porte, ce sont mes vêtements, ainsi qu'une cape à capuchon. Porte-les et échappe-toi immédiatement »

Abasourdie la reine répondit « Je ne… Je ne peux pas faire cela ! Ils vont me reconnaître ils vont… et toi… et toi ! Je ne peux te laisser, ils vont te faire du mal »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme eut un sourire avant de répondre « tu ne risques rien… ils en veulent à la reine et non à son servant… Pour ce qui est de me faire du mal, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire qui puisse réellement m'atteindre ».

Paniquée et ne sachant quoi répondre, la reine se défis de ses habits pour revêtir celui de domestique et suivit son frère dans la pièce attenante ou un passage secret était présent. Paniqué à l'idée de laisser son frère et d'en être séparer, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer et le serra dans ses bras.

Extrêmement triste mais n'en laissant rien paraître, son frère essaya de la rassurer et lui dit « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Si le prince veut se venger, il est normal que je réponde, étant la source de son malheur…. Et si le peuple veut te nuire car il t'accuse d'être maléfique, je le suis tout autant de par notre lien de sang non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien… après tout nous sommes jumeaux et personnes n'arrivera à nous différencier… personne n'a jamais réussie à nous différencier… ». Puis sur ses mots, après un dernier baiser, il poussa sa sœur dans le passage et le referma. Il se dirigea ensuite sur le balcon, regarda d'un air absent le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui, ce demanda s'il reverrait son amie après sa mort… sûrement non, vue qu'il avait mis fin à sa vie. Car il ne se faisait guère d'illusion… le peuple et le prince voulait la tête de sa sœur… mais ce serait la sienne qu'il aurait.

Bientôt, des gens du peuple avec le prince en tête, pénétrèrent dans la pièce et le capturèrent. Le prince leva son épée dans sa direction, une haine profonde visible sur son visage. Le jeune homme déguisé en reine ce retourna vers lui, en ce composant un regard hautain comme sa sœur savait si bien le faire… Il fut immédiatement emprisonné, et presque aussitôt condamner à mort. Bien entendue, le prince des îles était au courant pour le frère jumeau de la reine, mais il ne pensait pas un seul instant que son amour pour sa diabolique sœur serait grand au point qu'il ait tué Mélody sur son ordre, tout comme il lui était impensable qu'il eût pris sa place… Quelques jours plus tard, la fausse reine fût conduite à l'échafaud. Parmi la foule haineuse déchaîné, le jeune condamné vit sa sœur dissimulée sous le large manteau qu'il lui avait donné lors de sa fuite. Alors qu'elle allait s'avancer pour se dénoncer et le sauver, le condamner réclama de pouvoir dire une dernière parole, ce que le prince des îles accorda. Ainsi il prononça ses paroles qui restèrent graver à jamais dans la mémoire de la reine déchue « Mon cher frère, si tu peux m'entendre… ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne serais jamais très loin car même si le monde entier devait être ton ennemie… sachant que je serais toujours là quelque part, te protégeant éternellement pour que tu puisses illuminer le monde de ton sourire éblouissant » …

Il eut un long silence, pendant lequel Harry attendant fixement la suite, choquer, pendant qu'Emy fermait les yeux, sentant la fatigue reprendre ses droits.

-Et alors ? La sœur l'a sauvée ?

-Non… Ses paroles l'ont statufié au point qu'avant qu'elle ait pu reprendre ses esprits, il était trop tard…

-Mais… et qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

-Elle passa le reste de sa vie isolée, ronger par le regret…

Emy ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un bâillement, attirée irrésistiblement vers le sommeil… pourtant elle ne voulait pas le moins du monde s'y plongée, sachant les cauchemars qui l'attendait chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de fermer les yeux.

-Arrête de lutter contre le sommeil Emy… tu dois dormir.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, préférant triturer ses doigts en les observant intensément.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, inquiet. Il savait que sa sœur était effrayée à l'idée de dormir, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait probablement jamais. Mais comment la rassurée assez ? Elle devait dormir… Oh certes, elle semblait tellement épuiser que, en attendant un peu la lionne trouverait le sommeil seule.

Mais le survivant préférait l'aider à s'endormir de manière paisible. Qui sait, peut-être cela allait-elle l'aider à vivre pour une fois une nuit paisible ?

Suivant son instinct, l'adolescent s'allongea dans le lit aux côtés de sa sœur, prenant soin de rester au-dessus des couvertures contrairement à cette dernière, afin de la toucher le moins possible, bien qu'ils soient fatalement proche dans la mesure ou le lit à baldaquin, bien qu'il fût grand, n'était prévue que pour une seule personne. Puis, bien qu'il sentie sa sœur tendue à cause de sa promiscuité, alla plus loin en enlaçant sa main dans la sienne, avant de lui sourire. Il sentait la nervosité d'Emy teinté de peur… et bien qu'il ne comprît pas ses sentiments, il voulait y mettre fin en lui envoyant des vagues d'apaisements.

Après un long moment de concentration, le jeune homme y parvint, et il vit les yeux de sa sœur papillonner doucement tandis que ses muscles se relâchaient, avant que ses paupières ne se ferme tout à fait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Balu009 :** Bonjours ! Comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, la relation entre Harry et Drago a bien évoluer, même si cela n'est pas encore gagner entre la maladresse d'Harry et la réserve de Drago XD Dans le prochain chapitre les couples vont encore bien évoluer, mais je n'en dirais pas plus )

**Leslie :** Salut Oui Severus est loin d'être heureux qu'Emy soit son calice, mais cela peut se comprendre Pour lui il n'est déjà pas assez bien pour elle car trop vieux et vampire de surcroit… Mais en plus de cela, son seule véritable amour jusqu'à présent avait été… la mère d'Emy. Certes elle ne lui était pas destiné mais il est quand même perturbé par ces états de fait notre professeur préféré Pour Emy, la situation malheureusement ne s'arrange pas pour le moment mais au moins sa relation avec Harry devient fusionnelle Mais justement, c'est parce que sa relation avec lui est devenue si forte qu'elle a d'autant plus peur que son passé ne se dévoile… Quant à Albus, bien que ce soit un mage d'une grande puissance (et que dans l'histoire de J.K Rowling je n'aime pas du tout XD ) c'est avant tout un êtres humains et de ce fait, comme la majorité de ces derniers, il a malheureusement une tendance à faire confiance aveuglément au personnes de son entourage proche qui lui sont cher et qui sont, d'apparence du moins, au-dessus de tout soupçons. J'espère sinon que l'évolution du couple Harry/Drago t'as plu

**Fuchsssy :** Coucou Ne t'en fais pas e ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde tu es libre de lire mes chapitres (ou pas d'ailleurs XD) quand tu le veux Je comprends tout à fais que tes examens prennent beaucoup de temps, étant moi-même à la fois étudiante et employer Ça m'exaspère d'ailleurs vraiment d'ailleurs de ce fait quand j'entends certaines personne bien-pensante dire que l'école c'est si simple et qu'on ne fais rien d'autre de nos journée à attendre que le temps passe… s'ils savaient ^^ Les as-tu réussie ? Je l'espère en tout cas J'ai répondue (que maintenant malheureusement) à ton MP dis-moi si tu l'as reçue, si telle n'est pas le cas (l'informatique restera pour moi un éternelle mystère… XD). En effet, Drago soutient beaucoup Emy car il admire son inconditionnelle gentillesse et sa force, et aussi parce qu'il reconnait beaucoup de chose en elle qu'il partage également, comme le fait de garder toute sa souffrance pour soit, et de toujours vouloir sauver la face en toute circonstance… Quant à Severus, c'est vrai qu'il est effrayant transformer, enfin plus que d'habitude… et encore il ne l'était pas tout à fait complètement ! Mais Gabriel à l'habitude, son homme se transformant complétement devant lui très régulièrement. D'ailleurs lui ainsi qu'Erwan partage effectivement une relation très privilégier avec Severus, car il était les seuls soutient de ce derniers dans le château, étant persécuté à cause de James et Sirius. Je dévoilerais un peu plus loin dans l'histoire le jour de leur rencontre à tous les trois… Concernant l'attirance de Severus et son combat contre celle-ci je ne m'inspire pas de twilight, du moins pas intentionnellement car dans mon esprit, l'attirance que l'ex-mangemort ressent est certes aussi remplie d'amour (sinon plus) que l'attirance d'Edward pour Bella, mais elle est surtout plus réelle, plus sombre… et plus humaine paradoxalement. En effet, il a bien conscience qu'au-delà de sa condition, plusieurs choses sont gênantes, telle que le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus âgé (bien qu'il ne vieillisse plus) et qu'il ait été amoureux de sa mère… Sans compter le désir sexuel qu'il ressent (qui en soit est naturelle vue qu'il l'aime) mais qui pose problème vue que celle-ci entraîne sa transformation. Je ne sais pas si j'explique vraiment bien^^

Concernant Emy, la raison pour laquelle elle se considère comme un monstre… sera révéler plus loin dans l'histoire promis :P

Quand à Dumbledore… oui c'est un sale manipulateur mais bien attentionner. Malheureusement, l'enfer est pavé de bonne intention dis le dicton…

Si tu as aimé le rapprochement des jumeaux dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu auras apprécier celui-ci Emy prends en effet encore plus conscience du lien vital et puissant qui la lie désormais à Harry. Mais justement, ce lien lui ait si précieux qu'elle a une peur mortelle de le perdre si jamais son frère apprenait son passée… Et malheureusement, à vouloir le préservée, et à vouloir dans le même temps protéger sa sœur adoptive, cela la pousse à garder le silence…. Sans compter que comme tu as pu le voir, qu'elle est vraiment déterminée lorsqu'elle choisit de faire ou ne pas faire quelque chose, quitte à se mettre en danger… Sinon, le couple Harry/Drago se rapproche ! C'était à un cheveux pour ce chapitre ci n'est-ce pas ? Mais au vue de ce que j'imagine être leur caractère, je voyais mal une déclaration direct et sans anicroche XD En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras autant plus que le derniers )


	13. Chapitre 13: Larmes

**Chapitre 13 : Larmes**

Bonjours à tous ! encore une fois je me suis longuement absenter malheureusement… mais néanmoins à la vue de la longueur du chapitre, vous verrez que je n'ai pas chômer XD

J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente néanmoins, je tiens à vous prévenir que ce dernier est dur… ce ne sera pas le pire certes, mais selon la sensibilité de chacun, je préfère prévenir.

Un grand merci à fuchsssy qui à corriger ce chapitre ! : D Merci pour ton travail de qualité et pour tes remarques pertinentes : )

Un grand merci également à Balu009 et Leslie pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir à chaque fois et m'aide énormément à garder la motivation

Merci également à Les millions d'Amis, Edith rose88, Psycho67, Rigella Black-Malfoy-Riddle, Harwin et Cdwinwin de m'avoir ajouté à leurs alertes et/ou favories, cela me fait plaisirs de voir que de nouvelle personne suivent ma fanfic et me touche beaucoup

Bon, vue que je n'ai pas tenue le délai indiquée dans le précédent chapitre… (pas taper T.T) je vais m'abstenir d'en indiquer un cette fois pour ne pas décevoir votre attente. Mais je vais essayer de moins traîner… (le chapitre 14 est en cours d'écriture)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

0

0

0

Chaleur... Confort...

La jeune fille flottait dans une sorte de néant apaisant… un cocon.

Puis soudain, le décor changea radicalement, le néant laissant place à une pièce obscure que l'adolescente savait être sa chambre, malgré l'obscurité totale que cette dernière avait à cause de son problème de vue. Cette odeur de bois ciré... de lavande... Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Pourtant, quelque chose changeait : cette fois une odeur de pin était présent également. C'était donc cette fois la chambre qu'elle avait brièvement occupée à Londres…

A ce constat, Emy sentit une profonde angoisse envahir chacune des fibres de son corps, qui se mit à trembler, tandis que son estomac se fit douloureux… la douleur et la peur augmentant de manière intense au fur et à mesure que des pas lourds se faisaient entendre... se faisaient plus proche...

Tremblant de tous ses membres, l'adolescente rassembla toute la volonté qui lui restait et dans un effort qui semblait surhumain pour ses membres tétanisés, ramena encore plus la couverture sur elle, telle une protection illusoire avant de fermer de toutes ses forces les paupières.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Ils n'étaient plus en France, mais en Angleterre. C'était un nouveau départ… une nouvelle vie pour tout le monde avait-il dit… De ce fait, en toute logique, leurs vies devraient changer… il devrait changer et arrêter de lui faire ça… n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, dans un grincement sinistre, avant de se refermer sans bruit.

Emy déglutit péniblement, gardant avec obstination les yeux fermés… Sentant les larmes couler à travers ses paupières clauses…

Une main essuya doucement ses joues, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, avant de sentir la nausée lui monter lorsqu'elle sentit son odeur… son souffle près de son oreille.

-Tu fais un cauchemar mon petit monstre adoré ? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te consoler…

-Non…

Emy commença à se débattre, cherchant sa baguette, mais fût rapidement maîtrisée par l'homme au-dessus d'elle, sa large main rugueuse enserrant douloureusement ses poignets…. Elle allait avoir des marques à coup sûr…

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire amusé tout en lui mettant sa baguette sous le nez. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux plus te la confisquer à cause de ta récente majorité que je ne peux pas te maîtriser facilement…

L'homme abaissa la baguette d'Emy, la faufilant sous son haut de pyjama pour la passer doucement entre ses seins.

-Tu trembles si fort… pourtant ça ne fait que commencer…

Stephen jeta la baguette au sol, avant de darder son regard ambré sur la jeune fille tétanisée sous lui.

-Tu as beau avoir protégé Mila avec ta magie pour que je ne m'amuse pas avec elle… Je peux toujours m'en servir pour défouler mes nerfs… Ce qui est bien quand on est un sorcier c'est qu'on peut très facilement réparer des os cassés, et donc les briser encore, et encore et encore…

Emy ferma douloureusement les yeux, ne pouvant plus réprimer ses sanglots.

-Tu as compris n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras sage ?

En constatant l'absence de réponse, l'homme eut un rire.

-Au moins tu comprends vite… Et ne te fais pas d'illusion : tu auras beau partir, où que tu ailles, je te retrouverai… ou tu me reviendras de toi-même. Je te laisserai un cadeau pour cela… mais assez parlé maintenant… on va jouer…

Alors qu'elle sentait avec un dégoût profond s'emparer d'elle, et son esprit se détacher de son corps tandis que les mains de Stephen caressaient ce dernier, elle sentit étrangement un autre contact sur elle…

Peu à peu, la scène s'effaçait tandis que le contact s'accentuait…

0

0

0

Emy se redressa brusquement en sursaut, collant par réflexe sa baguette sur la gorge de la personne qui avait osé la toucher, et qui n'était autre qu'Hermione. Que faisait-elle ici ? Ou était Harry ?

La lionne la fixait, à la fois surprise et effrayée. Cette dernière semblait ne pas oser bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil, et levait les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

-Emy…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Je… je remplace Harry qui est parti aux toilettes.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me touchais ?! s'exclama Emy d'une voix sombre et tendue, enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette dans le cou de la lionne.

-Quoi ? Mais… tu faisais un cauchemar. J'essayais simplement de te réveiller…

Il eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel l'adolescente fixa la préfète en chef, avant d'abaisser lentement sa baguette en même temps que la tension de son esprit s'apaisait et que ses pensées revenaient lentement à l'instant présent.

Alors que les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient, l'adolescente sentit un profond abattement s'emparer d'elle.

Cela ne s'arrêterait jamais… même dans son esprit il continuait de la hanter… Jamais elle ne serait en paix tant qu'elle vivrait… jamais elle ne se sentirait en sécurité…

Elle avait si froid…

Soudain, la lionne sentit une main toucher sa joue, et par pur réflexe attrapa le poignet appartenant à cette dernière, la maintenant éloignée. La main d'Hermione…

Celle-ci monta dans le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, avant de tendre à nouveau doucement la main vers ses joues.

-Tu pleures… je veux juste essuyer tes larmes…

Surprise, Emy porta une main sur ses joues, et fût surprise de constater que celles-ci étaient mouillées… les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte.

Doucement, Hermione la prit ensuite dans ses bras.

Emy n'aimait pas vraiment cette promiscuité… mais elle n'avait pas la force de se débattre. Ses blessures la lançaient et elle avait peur que la douleur ne s'accentue si jamais elle se débattait. Néanmoins, l'adolescente se raisonna : Hermione était une femme. Elle ne craignait rien… elle ne pourrait pas lui faire des choses comme Stephen…

Avec délicatesse, la préfète en chef acheva de l'enlacer en posant avec précaution une main au bas de son dos, tandis que de l'autre elle se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

-Laisse-toi aller Emy… tu peux me raconter ton cauchemar… ou tu peux juste pleurer… ou crier… Fais ce que tu veux, mais évacue un peu, cela te fera du bien…

A cette requête, la lionne se tendit. Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela ? Certes c'était son amie mais… elle était plus proche de Ron et d'Harry. Pourquoi voulait-elle subir cela ?

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Hermione rajouta :

-Si tu te demandes pourquoi… c'est parce que tu es mon amie Emy. Ma meilleure amie avec Ginny en fait… Je sais que pour toi ce n'est certainement pas le cas, que c'est plutôt Drago qui remplit cette place... à juste titre d'ailleurs, vu qu'il a réussi à percer un peu ta carapace. Moi… je ne suis pas très douée pour ça, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les relations humaines… Mais je t'apprécie beaucoup Emy, et pas seulement parce que tu es la sœur d'Harry. Tu es une des rares filles qui n'ait jamais été infecte avec moi, et qui m'admirait sincèrement pour mon intelligence… alors si je peux t'aider en étant juste un instant le récipient de tes émotions… Vas-y. Je ne te jugerai pas, quoi que tu me dises, et quoi que tu fasses. Je suis une fille Emy, peut-être que je pourrais comprendre plus certaines choses…

L'adolescente fut touchée par ses mots, mais hésita. Elle se sentait si vulnérable rien qu'à l'idée de….

Emy repensa involontairement à son cauchemar et aussitôt, son corps se mit à trembler, secouer de profonds sanglots quasiment silencieux. Elle… cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer librement, réduite au mieux à ce pitoyable murmure étranglé qui ne la soulageait que partiellement, tellement elle avait été conditionnée au silence…

Mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes, Emy retrouvant bien vite son calme, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses réconfortantes de son amie.

-Merci Hermione…

-Ne me remercie pas… J'aimerais tant faire plus…

-Tu es gentille avec moi, tu m'aides autant que possible ce qui n'est pas facile en soit car je ne laisse que peu de gens m'approcher… Enfin, tu vas m'aider à protéger ma sœur, et tu veilles sur mon frère depuis ses onze ans… Tu as déjà plus fait pour moi que personne d'autre dans ma vie.

A ces paroles, la préfète en chef rougit, avant de reprendre son sérieux mais au moment-même où cette dernière allait dire quelque chose, Emy entendit les pas précipités de son frère qui s'avançait vers elles.

-Emy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Un cauchemar, rien de dramatique… répondit l'adolescente simplement, se détachant lentement d'Hermione avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de son jumeau.

-Il… il était quand même puissant le cauchemar…

La sœur du survivant la fixa, haussant un sourcil.

-Merci Hermione pour ton indéfectible soutien. Vraiment.

-Puissant ? Voldemort ?

-Non Harry… seulement de mauvais souvenirs.

-C'est étrange… Tu n'as pourtant fait aucun cauchemar cette nuit à mes côtés.

-Tu as dormi avec… j'ai dormi ici ? Dans le dortoir des garçons ?

-Oui… tu dormais si bien que je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas grave si tu restais avec moi pour la nuit…

Emy grimaça, mais ne répondit rien. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi cela lui déplaisait et la gênait à ce point… En tout cas, apparemment la magie de son frère la préservait des cauchemars lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés… C'était une bonne chose à retenir. Si elle voulait espérer guérir, elle aurait besoin de sommeil… Certes peut-être était-ce un hasard, mais cela lui semblait bien gros… Après tout, quelles étaient les chances pour que la seule nuit sans cauchemar qu'elle faisait depuis des années sans l'aide de potion de sommeil tombe la nuit où elle dormait avec son frère ?

-Tes blessures vont mieux ? demanda le survivant avec inquiétude.

-Beaucoup mieux, ne t'en fais pas, mentit facilement l'adolescente. Bon aujourd'hui tu as plusieurs choses à faire Harry, qui sont beaucoup plus importantes que de t'inquiéter pour moi…

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

-Voir avec moi, Hermione, Ron et Drago le directeur après les cours pour voir comment nous pouvons mettre en place notre plan…

-Attends Emy je pense qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que c'était trop…

-… et ensuite, le coupa-t-elle, tu dois parler à Drago pour régler ce malheureux quiproquo…

-Heu… attendez là je ne pense pas avoir tout suivi… C'est quoi ce plan et pour quoi faire exactement ? Et un … quiproquo avec Drago ? A quel sujet ?

-Harry t'expliquera tout mieux que moi… répondit Emy à Hermione avec un sourire.

-Attends ! Mais comment tu es au courant de ça ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ! s'écria Harry, rouge comme un souaffle.

-Drago bien sûr…

-Drago… ? Mais… et il t'a dit quoi exactement ? Il m'en veut ? Il t'a dit quelque chose de spécial ?

-Je dois me dépêcher de me préparer pour aller en cours car je mets beaucoup de temps… Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrai, s'exclama Emy avec un petit sourire narquois et un clin d'œil en direction d'Hermione, avant de filer aussi vite que son état le lui permettait vers le dortoir des filles.

Hermione resta quelque instant statufiée par la stupeur. L'humeur d'Emy pouvait être si changeante… Tournant son regard vers Harry, elle vit que ce dernier semblait … oui, bouder était bien le mot.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Harry, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a rien voulu te dire ou pour te taquiner, ou bien parce que c'est quelque chose de si évident qu'il n'y a que toi qui n'a pas compris, et que je suis plus à même de t'éclairer car au moins moi, je ne trahirais pas Drago en te donnant les réponses.

-Hé ! Dis tout de suite que je suis stupide !

-Non, tu es juste… innocent. Mais c'est mignon !

-… Hermione, c'est fou comme en l'espace de seulement deux phrases, j'ai l'impression que tu as anéanti ma virilité…

-Oh arrête ! Bon tu veux qu'on réveille Ron qu'on puisse parler de tout ça à trois ?

Un bref silence s'installa.

-Heu… répondit Harry, la gorge soudain nouée. Je… Je ne sais pas…. Heu… ça t'embête si pour ce qui concerne Drago je t'en parle d'abord à toi ? Je… j'ai peur que vous le preniez mal et….

-Je sers de cobaye ?

-Non, du tout ! C'est juste que… t'es moins impulsive que Ron.

-… Ce n'est pas faux…. répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais ce que tu dis m'inquiète un peu… c'est grave ?

-Non... oui…. Enfin non pas vraiment mais…

-Bah c'est oui ou non ? rétorqua Hermione en retenant un rire, amusée.

-Ça dépend du point de vue…

Harry prit place sur le lit à baldaquin, s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de sa meilleure amie, se mordillant inconsciemment les lèvres tandis que ses mains enserraient avec force ses genoux.

-Hermione… je… j'aiunfaiblepourdrago.

-Heu… pardon ? Tu peux répéter plus lentement parce que là… je n'ai strictement rien compris.

-J'ai un faible pour… non… soupira le survivant avant de reprendre : J'aime Drago.

Un blanc s'installa, tandis qu'Hermione fixa son ami, statufiée par la surprise.

-Heu… tu quoi ?

-Je suis amoureux de Drago…

-Mais depuis quand ?

-Depuis… depuis mes onze ans. Depuis notre première rencontre…

Soudain un gros bang se fit entendre. Intrigués, les deux adolescents regardèrent vers le sol, et virent avec stupéfaction Ron sur le sol, semblant évanoui.

Aussitôt Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent auprès de lui, le soulevant et l'allongeant dans le lit, le survivant l'appelant tandis que la jeune fille lui assénait de petites gifles.

Enfin au bout de plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme revint lentement à lui, au grand soulagement de ses deux amis.

-Enfin Ron… tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry, inquiet. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami s'évanouir soudainement de la sorte.

-Je… je ne sais pas je… j'ai voulu me lever pour aller aux toilettes et … tu parlais avec Hermione… tu disais que tu étais amoureux de Malfoy…. Mais j'ai dû rêver. Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de lui… et réussir à sortir une blague si énorme avec tant de sérieux…

Un ange passa… puis deux…

En voyant la gêne de sa petite amie et le visage de son meilleur ami devenir blanc, Ron comprit.

Ce n'était pas un rêve…

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. C'était donc cela que cela faisait, d'avoir l'impression que le ciel nous tombe dessus ? Non parce que là quand même, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir non pas loupé plusieurs épisodes, mais carrément une saison entière du film.

-Outre le fait que je sois vexé que tu aies voulu en parler seulement à Hermione… donne-moi une explication Harry, aussi peu logique soit-elle. Parce que là, je suis perdu…

-Tu… tu m'en veux ?

-D'être gay ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu grimaces ? Malfoy est en réalité une fille ?

-Non ! Mais… je ne suis pas gay ok ! C'est juste… c'est juste Drago.

-Mouais enfin… si ça peut te convaincre. Et non Harry, je ne t'en veux pas d'être gay, bien que cela me surprenne car je t'ai toujours vu qu'avec des filles. Mais… lui ? Aux dernières nouvelles l'année dernière c'était encore notre ennemi…

Harry soupira, immensément soulagé que Ron accepte déjà le fait qu'il puisse aimer un homme. Maintenant il restait à lui expliquer pourquoi cet homme en effet… Le survivant espérait que la pauvre explication qu'il donnerait soit suffisante à Ron. Hermione elle, passé l'instant de surprise, semblait mieux accepter l'identité de la personne qu'il aimait, ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Il savait que la jeune fille croyait dur comme fer que personne ne naissait fondamentalement mauvais… que les personnes malfaisantes ne le devenaient que parce qu'elles-mêmes avaient blessé ou étaient trop blessées à leur tour pour ne plus savoir répondre autrement… enfin, dans la majorité des cas du moins. Il pouvait toujours y avoir des exceptions.

-Pourquoi tu souries Harry ?

-Parce que je suis déjà heureux que tu acceptes que j'aime un homme. Tu sais… je ne suis pas encore moi-même totalement à l'aise avec cette découverte… et j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal. Je suis désolé.

-Non ne t'en fais pas… c'est vrai que bon, si tu m'avais annoncé ça deux ou trois ans en arrière, j'aurais moins bien réagi… pas que je sois homophobe hein ! Mais c'est juste que ça m'aurait fait encore plus … bizarre c'est tout, car avant je ne savais pas ce que c'était comme déchirement de ne pas être avec son âme sœur… tout comme je ne savais pas que cette âme sœur, on tombe dessus sans vraiment choisir qui c'est… enfin… répondit le rouquin avant de rester silencieux, rouge de gêne et d'émotion tandis qu'Hermione l'embrassa affectueusement.

-Hermione a une très bonne influence sur toi…

-Lui aussi tu sais Harry… je… il m'aide à être moins « psychorigide ». Mais plus sérieusement Harry je suis… heu… surprise. J'étais persuadée que Drago et Emy étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Non pas du tout, ils sont juste amis.

-Ta sœur a visiblement meilleur goût que toi mon pote…

-Ron ! s'exclama la préfète.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione…

-Mais Harry, je ne veux pas te blesser mon vieux mais… Malfoy aime les femmes, à un point tel qu'il s'est déjà tapé la moitié des filles de sa maison !

-Ce n'était que des mensonges… une couverture pour cacher le fait qu'il était en réalité gay. Car tu te doutes bien que chez les Sang-Purs cela n'est pas très bien accepté…

-Bah du côté des obsédés de la pureté comme les Malfoy c'est certain… Car cela les empêche de « perpétuer » leur si précieuse lignée menacée de disparition, répondit Ron. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que… Bon, admettons que ce soit vrai. Soit… Fais attention Harry, n'oublie pas que le père de Malfoy est un Mangemort…

-Il n'a pas la marque Ron !

-Je sais Harry ! Je sais mais c'est Malfoy ! N'oublie pas qu'il a été infect ces dernières années !

Il eut un court silence, que le survivant finit par briser.

-Il… en fait c'est de notre faute à tous les deux. Moi parce que je l'ai cherché un peu aussi en voulant à tout prix le repousser car je n'acceptais pas cette attirance, parce que je n'ai pas su voir derrière les apparences…

-Les apparences ? répliqua Hermione.

-Oui… quand on y réfléchit, pourquoi quelqu'un comme Malfoy m'aurait demandé son amitié devant toute l'école ?

-C'est vrai que j'ai toujours trouvé cela étrange... répondit la préfète.

-Moi non pas plus que ça… les Malfoy ont toujours aimé établir des liens avec des personnes puissantes et influentes… et quel meilleur contact que le survivant pour avoir des avantages ?

-Oui les Malfoy… Mais Drago ? Il n'avait aucun intérêt à faire cela, d'autant plus que ces parents lui avait interdit de se rapprocher de moi… il a même été durement puni pour ça.

-Il a été privé de dessert ? demanda ironiquement Ron

-Non… je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car … je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait. Mais … crois-moi Ron, je ne pense pas que ce serait le genre de punition que tu donnerais à ton enfant.

A ces mots, la jeune fille devint un peu plus pâle, tandis que Ron grimaça.

-Lucius Malfoy est décidément encore plus timbré que je le pensais… Il n'a pas la marque, donc je sais que ce n'est pas un Mangemort Harry. Je dis juste que, ses parents l'étant, il a forcément des amis qui le sont, et qui pourraient l'influencer, le manipuler… tout comme il pourrait également t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Tu te doutes bien que Voldemort et les parents de Drago ne te le laisseront pas aussi facilement…

-Que veux-tu, j'aime la difficulté il faut croire…

A ces mots, ses deux meilleurs amis eurent un sourire, avant de redevenir sérieux tandis qu'il leur exposa la dernière découverte d'Emy et de quelle manière cette dernière voulait la mettre à contribution.

0

0

0

Pendant ce temps Emy, après avoir péniblement nettoyé ses plaies, se dirigeait lentement vers les cachots, l'appréhension grandissant à chaque pas. En effet, leur dernière rencontre avait été loin d'être agréable… de ce fait, la jeune fille appréhendait grandement de revoir le maître des cachots. Mais paradoxalement, elle était également heureuse, car ayant un profond besoin de ressentir sa présence…

Cela la perturbait énormément. En effet avant de venir ici, jamais elle n'avait vraiment ressenti le besoin de la présence de quelqu'un.

S'adossant au mur près de la porte de la salle, elle soupira. Parfois, elle craignait vraiment pour le peu de santé mental qui lui restait… après tout, tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas normal.

Elle n'était pas normale… bon sang, elle aimait un prof qui avait deux fois son âge ! Et elle voulait lui parler… le toucher. Alors que pourtant, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était effrayée du moindre contact.

Emy passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de s'étirer. En effet, ses plaies étaient encore si douloureuses… heureusement qu'elle était loin d'être douillette.

D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait penser… De quelle manière réagirait Snape en la voyant ainsi ? Certes, elle avait camouflé son odeur, mais elle avait vraiment une mauvaise mine… et son bras…

Machinalement, l'adolescent passa sa main sur son avant-bras gauche. Elle avait beau eu faire, le bandage dépassait légèrement de sa manche et le connaissant, il n'allait pas manquer de le remarquer… L'homme allait être furieux. En effet, elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait vu le bandage sur sa main…

Emy soupira. A peine se débarrassait-elle d'une plaie qu'elle en créait une autre…

Puis brusquement, le souvenir d'hier se précisa, se focalisant sur l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de l'enseignant tandis que sa main retomba lentement le long de son corps.

Elle le répugnait… aucun risque qu'il l'examine de plus près.

Ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois… alors que cela n'était hélas qu'un bref aperçu, avait dû forger sa répugnance et sa colère vis-à-vis d'elle. Pourtant il avait dit la comprendre parce qu'il avait lui aussi été battu…

L'adolescente soupira. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle arrête complètement de réfléchir sur le sujet... ne pas y penser. Ne penser à rien. Mais cela était tellement difficile de ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit… Lorsqu'elle s'efforçait de ne penser à rien, son esprit dérivait inexorablement vers tous ses souvenirs terrifiants qu'elle avait volontairement enfouis au fin fond de son être.

-Emy ?

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune fille se tourna vers la voix familière, et vit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal non loin dans le couloir, qui l'observait. Instantanément, elle sentit tout son corps se tendre, et sa main se posa par instinct sur sa baguette. Même s'il y avait extrêmement peu de chance que l'homme lui fasse quoi que ce soit (vu qu'il était apparemment gay et qu'il ne prendrait pas de surcroît un tel risque), elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir ainsi. Elle était seule dans ce couloir encore obscur, et c'était un homme.

-Oui Professeur Lupin ?

-Oh, tu peux m'appeler Remus tu sais lorsque l'on est entre nous, tout comme Harry.

-Je préfère vous appeler Professeur Lupin. Mais libre à vous de m'appeler par mon prénom.

A cette réponse froide, le lycanthrope soupira. Ses sens de loup n'avaient pas manqué de sentir la peur qui avait envahi la jeune fille, ainsi que sa main posée sur sa baguette… et ses yeux surtout, qui scrutaient le moindre de ses gestes, comme à l'affût du pire. Des yeux comme seuls ceux risquant sans cesse leur vie puissent posséder.

Il connaissait bien ce regard-là. Sirius l'avait eu étant jeune, lorsqu'il avait remarqué ses bleus et qu'il lui avait posé des questions. C'était des yeux hantés par la peur.

-Ecoute Emy… Je suis désolé si je t'ai froissée la dernière fois. Je m'inquiétais… et je m'inquiète encore, pour toi. Tes parents étaient … de précieux amis pour moi. Des amis comme on en a qu'une fois. Et j'aime Harry comme on aime un fils… Alors oui, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je me suis vite attaché à toi. Tu me rappelles tellement tes parents…

Ces mots touchèrent Emy, car elle sentait l'émotion sincère qu'ils contenaient. Mais même si elle comprenait son point de vue, elle avait du mal à imaginer pourquoi il pouvait l'identifier à ses parents. Ses parents… étaient apparemment des gens bien.

-Emy… je te promets que je n'essayerai plus de te tendre de piège ou de te manipuler de quelque façon que ce soit. Laisse-moi une nouvelle chance de te connaître…

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je voulais voir Severus à la base. Je te promets que je ne te tendais pas de guet-apens, répondit-il en souriant. Pourquoi, tu viens souvent ici ?

-Pas spécialement.

-Il est encore très tôt, les autres élèves n'arriveront pas avant une bonne heure… Pourquoi es-tu autant en avance ?

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Le visage de l'adolescente était impénétrable. Impossible de savoir si elle mentait ou non… même ses émotions étaient illisibles, car le loup ne sentait pas de changement notable d'humeur pouvant lui indiquer un quelconque mensonge.

-Acceptes-tu de venir après les cours parler un peu avec moi ?

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

-De toi… D'Harry… ou je peux te parler de tes parents si tu le veux…

Le visage d'Emy se crispa. Ses parents… lui semblaient si étrangers. En effet, elle n'arrivait pas à s'identifier à eux, mais paradoxalement, entendre parler d'eux ou les voir en photos lui était très douloureux… Comme une preuve gênante de bonheur qui aurait pu être le sien et celui de son frère, et qui ne serait jamais.

-Je… je ne sais pas… si je veux parler de mes parents. Mais pour Harry, car je sais que vous comptez énormément pour lui… soit. Je viendrai après les cours.

L'homme eut un sourire éblouissant, qui la perturba.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Je ne réponds que si je le veux bien, je pars quand je le veux, et vous n'insistez pas si je ne veux pas répondre ou parler de certains sujets. Cela n'est pas négociable et si vous dérogez à l'une de ses conditions, plus jamais vous n'aurez à nouveau une chance d'établir un quelconque dialogue avec moi est-ce clair ?

-Très clair… répondit le loup, qui après l'avoir saluée partie joyeusement dans le sens opposé, remontant dans sa salle de classe sûrement.

Emy soupira de nouveau, exaspérée d'avance par cette conversation à venir.

0

0

0

Après que le trio eut parlé du problème de Drago et du plan d'Emy pour y remédier, Harry, avec gêne, leur raconta également sa dernière conversation désastreuse avec le Serpentard, dans l'espoir que ses meilleurs amis puissent l'éclairer sur ce qui avait bien pu froisser autant le Serpentard, et lui donner des idées pour se faire pardonner. En effet, bien qu'il sache pertinemment ne jamais avoir de chance avec Drago, il avait besoin de sa présence… d'échanger avec lui.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le survivant vit ses deux amis le regarder, semblant statufiés par la surprise.

Hermione fût la première à se reprendre, le choc laissant peu à peu place à un sourire heureux et amusé sur son visage.

-Donc il t'a dit que je connaissais la personne qu'il aimait ?

-Oui.

-Qu'il était à Gryffondor en septième année, et qu'il n'est sorti qu'avec deux filles sans que ça n'aille très loin ?

-Oui c'est exact Hermione.

-Et qu'il avait une sœur ?

-Oui Hermione ! Pourquoi tu me répètes ce que je sais déjà ?

-Mon vieux, je croyais ne jamais dire ça de toute ma vie, mais pour une fois… par Merlin je ne crois toujours pas que je vais dire ça… mais tu as le cerveau d'un Veracrasse !

-Quoi ?

-Ron ! Ce n'était pas évident pour Harry de ne serait-ce qu'accepter d'éprouver ce qu'il éprouve, ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas compris, car il ne pense pas une seule seconde que ce serait possible que cela soit réciproque !

-Attendez là ! Ré… réciproque ?

Hermione eut un sourire attendri face au visage stupéfait de son ami.

-Oui Harry, réfléchis : combien de septième année sont assez proches de moi pour que je les connaisse, qui ont une sœur et qui ne sont sortis qu'avec DEUX filles ? Tu ne trouves pas que cela te ressemble étrangement ?

Peu à peu, le choc laissant place à une joie sans nom sur le visage du survivant, qui baissa le regard, quelque peu étourdi par cette révélation.

Drago… non… impossible… Hermione devait se tromper….

-Mais… pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit franchement dans ce cas ?

-Ça je sais pas vieux… mais oublie pas que les Serpentard ne raisonnent pas vraiment comme nous.

-En effet, ils sont plus subtils… mais cela mis à part Harry, peut-être que Drago était intimidé et n'arrivait pas à te le faire comprendre autrement, bien que cela soit assez explicite. Après tout, peut-être que dans l'éducation qu'il a reçue, cela ne se fait pas d'exprimer clairement ce que l'on ressent ?

-Tu crois ? demanda timidement le survivant, n'osant trop y croire.

-Mais arrête Hermione ! Lucius Malfoy lui donnait toujours des tas de cadeau hors de prix !

-Oui des cadeaux Ron… Mais les garçons, avez-vous déjà vu Malfoy recevoir un baiser de sa mère avant le départ du train ? Ou son père lui sourire ? Ou lui serrer affectueusement l'épaule ?

Réfléchissant, Harry dut admettre qu'il n'avait jamais pu observer le moindre geste d'affection de la part des parents de Drago…

Puis, une confidence du Serpentard lui revint en mémoire…

_« Mon père n'aime personne Harry. Pas même moi… _

_-Mais… et les cadeaux ? _

_-Juste un moyen d'affirmer sa fortune auprès des autres familles de sorciers par le biais de leur enfant, rien de plus ». _

A ce souvenir, le cœur du brun se serra.

L'enfance de Drago avait dû être si solitaire et douloureuse… Certes, la sienne était très loin d'être mieux mais au moins, il pouvait se consoler en se disant que toutes ces horreurs n'étaient pas dues à ses parents. Alors que pour le blond…

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve au plus vite.

-Harry ? Mais…. Tu vas où ? demanda le rouquin qui le regardait courir en tous sens pour se préparer au plus vite.

-Je vais voir Malfoy maintenant, ne m'attendez pas.

Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient estomaqués. Jamais Harry depuis qu'il le connaissait, ne s'était préparé de manière aussi rapide.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, sous leurs yeux ébahis, le brun quitta rapidement la salle commune, se dirigeant droit vers la grande salle.

Il fallait qu'il voit le Serpentard… il fallait….

Soudain, il le vit enfin… Le blond était là, non loin des portes de la grande salle. Ce dernier l'avait vu, et lui avait jeté un regard intrigué, avant de se renfrogner et de tendre son bras en direction des immenses portes.

Harry se rapprocha presque en courant en direction de Drago, attrapant son bras pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'avais l'intention de petit-déjeuner.

-Je dois te parler c'est urgent ! Tu mangeras plus tard !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Est-ce que … mais hé !

En effet, le survivant venait de prendre sa main dans la sienne, faisant rater à son cœur plusieurs battements avant que ce dernier ne s'accélère sous la course effrénée que lui imposait le survivant.

Ils coururent un certain temps, avant de finir par s'arrêter dans un couloir désert, à mi-chemin des cachots.

Drago lui, était inquiet. En effet, pour qu'Harry veuille le voir seul à seul de façon si urgente, quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver. Est-ce que Emy… ?

Alors que le blond reprenait péniblement son souffle, le brun ne cessait de l'observer, l'angoisse lui nouant soudainement l'estomac. En bon Gryffondor qu'il était, lorsqu'il avait enfin réalisé que… tout ce à quoi il avait pensé, c'était de voir le jeune homme et s'isoler avec lui pour lui dire qu'il avait enfin compris ce que le Serpentard sous-entendait. Enfin lui dire… qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Mais… comment pouvait-il faire cela ? De quelle manière ?

Le survivant se prit la tête entre ses mains, à la fois agacé contre lui-même et terrifié. De quoi avait-il peur enfin ? Et surtout c'était quoi ces réflexions dignes d'un roman à l'eau de rose bon sang ?! Il n'avait rien à craindre par Merlin, Drago l'aimait !

Oui mais…

Ce « mais » … cette petite voix sombre qui prenait un malin plaisir à brider tous ses espoirs et ses rêves. Mais si Hermione et Ron s'étaient trompés ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure Harry ? Car si c'est pour que je vérifie que le ridicule ne tue pas, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tant d'efforts, je n'ai qu'à observer Trelawney…

-Non ce n'est pas ça…

-Quoi alors ? Emy ne va pas bien ? Elle a fait un malaise ?

-Non plus…

Voyant que le Gryffondor ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, le Serpentard explosa :

-Tu te fous de moi Potter ? Tu m'as fait courir de bon matin jusqu'à presque l'arrêt cardiaque juste pour qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux ?

-Non… Enfin…

-Mais parle au nom de Merlin !

-J'ai compris….

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel le Serpentard se figea, tandis que le Gryffondor baissa son regard au sol, gêné.

En observant cela, le cœur de Drago se serra douloureusement. Harry… ne ressentait rien pour lui, et n'osait pas lui avouer. Comment expliquer autrement ce regard baissé vers le sol, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres qu'il maltraitait comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'il était stressé ?

-Oh… je… je vois… et donc tu cherches un endroit pour cacher le corps ? répondit simplement le Serpentard, tentant de faire de l'humour pour masquer tant bien que mal sa voix devenue plus rauque sous l'effet de sa gorge qui s'était subitement nouée.

-Le corps de qui ?

-Tu es… désespérant ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, Emy ne perdra pas mon amitié pour autant, si c'est cela qui t'effraie !

-Qui m'effraie ?

-Oui ! Il est bien loin le courage des Gryffondor ! Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai… d'autres choses à faire.

Le blond le repoussa, tandis qu'Harry, en voyant les yeux brillants de son vis-à-vis, réalisa enfin ce qui était en train de se passer…

Drago croyait qu'il le rejetait ! Mais alors…

-Drago ! Attends laisse-moi juste… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça !

A ces mots, l'autre adolescent fulmina. Il osait encore ramener la couverture à lui pour se faire plaindre ?

-Hé bien agis dans ce cas ! Fais quelque chose pour te faire comprendre ! Car après tout vous les Griffons vous êtes plutôt du genre à agir d'abord et parler ensuite n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce à cause de votre cerveau atrophié ?

A ces mots, le survivant serra les poings, piqué au vif par la remarque du blond.

Alors comme ça, il voulait qu'il passe à l'action ? Soit…

Se laissant emporté par ses émotions, le brun sans réfléchir, plaqua le blond contre le mur de pierre, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A ce contact, le corps de Drago se figea. Harry… était-il réellement en train de l'embrasser ?

Le baiser était… un peu maladroit dû sûrement à son inexpérience… mais tellement doux…

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps tout entier, et le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains derrière la nuque de l'adolescent, pour approfondir le baiser.

En effet, le brun caressait ses lèvres avec lenteur et délicatesse, ce qui contrastait très fortement avec la violence dont il avait fait preuve pour le plaquer au mur.

Peu à peu, les deux adolescents sentirent leurs souffles s'accélérer, tandis que Drago prenait peu à peu le contrôle du baiser. Ce dernier, lentement, voulut se détacher du mur, mais Harry l'en empêcha, avant de mordre doucement sa lèvre inférieure, comme une douce punition, et le Serpentard ne put retenir un gémissement, avant de faire glisser doucement ses mains sur le torse du brun, qui ne pût s'empêcher d'être parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir. Par tous les fondateurs réunis, c'était si intense… alors qu'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser et se caresser innocemment. Le Serpentard n'osait imaginer de quelle intensité ce serait si ...

Soudain, Drago sentit une main hésitante toucher doucement son torse, et un autre gémissement lui échappa, plus profond. Cela dut surprendre Harry, car aussitôt il se stoppa, avant de planter son regard dans les yeux mercures du jeune homme. Ce dernier vit pendant une fraction de seconde quelque chose qui l'émerveilla, et qui resterait à jamais marqué dans sa mémoire.

Les yeux d'Harry… semblaient flamboyer, tant leur intensité habituelle était renforcée par la luxure qu'il y voyait.

Mais cela ne dura que peu de temps car bien vite, le Gryffondor baissa les yeux avant de devenir rouge, comme subitement gêné. Il tenta de s'éloigner, mais le blond le retint fermement.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non… je…

-Comment tu as compris ?

-Hermione et Ron. Emy n'a rien voulu me dire…

Cette confidence n'étonna guère le descendant des Malfoy. En effet, il savait qu'Emy avait à cœur de préserver ses secrets tant que cela ne le mettait pas en danger, il ne restait donc que les deux meilleurs amis du sauveur pour expliquer ce qui pourtant était l'évidence même.

-Et donc ? Tu m'as amené ici à la base pour… ?

-Tu… n'as pas compris ?

-Je pense que si, mais j'aimerais en être sûr… susurra le blond avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, gêné. Comment faire pour exprimer quelque chose d'aussi compliqué ? Ce n'était pas tant le fait de l'aimer qui était un problème… mais plutôt la manière dont lui-même percevait ce qu'il ressentait.

-Ne m'interromps pas avant que j'ai fini Drago.

-D'accord. Alors ?

-Je… je… je…

Harry s'interrompit quelques instants, reprenant sa respiration, avant de se lancer à nouveau.

-Je t'aime Drago. Je… depuis notre première rencontre je pense…Mais… ça me fait bizarre de… ressentir ça pour toi…

-Parce que je suis un homme ?

-Oui… Ce n'est déjà pas quelque chose de bien accepté dans le monde sorcier… Mais c'est encore pire chez les Moldus où j'ai vécu. Je… je veux sortir avec toi, mais à la condition qu'on y aille… heu… doucement.

Drago eut un sourire, avant de répondre :

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me comporter comme un sauvage… Et puis je suis vierge je te rappelle et bien que je ne sois pas prude, j'ai besoin de mieux te connaître avant de faire quoi que ce soit…

-Oui enfin… tu l'as au moins fait avec des filles… je…

-Détends-toi petit Griffon, on ira à notre rythme. D'ailleurs… veux-tu qu'on s'affiche devant toute l'école ou que l'on soit discret ? Si tu préfères… je comprendrais.

A cette question, le brun grimaça.

-J'aurais aimé que cela reste discret… mais je ne pense pas que cette information arrivera à être contenue très longtemps alors… affichons-nous.

A ces mots, le Serpentard eut un sourire.

-Donc tu veux annoncer ça comment ? Avec une fanfare ? Sur des banderoles lors du prochain match de Quidditch ?

-Drago !

-Je plaisante petit Griffon ! Il va falloir t'habituer à l'ironie si tu sors avec un Serpentard…

-Et toi avec le caractère impulsif de notre maison !

Le sourire du blond se fit plus large et ce dernier s'approcha, avant de déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres du brun, qui se mit à rougir, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Cela promet d'être intéressant…

-Dra…. Drago…

-Oui ? répondit le Serpentard d'une voie feignant l'innocence, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait. Néanmoins, prenant pitié de son nouveau… par Merlin il ne savait pas s'il réalisait bien encore, mais « petit ami », il s'éloigna un peu gardant juste une main sur le cou du survivant, s'amusant à lui procurer de légères caresses pour le faire frissonner.

-Je… J'avais pensé à… qu'on vive normalement notre couple de notre côté, sans se cacher… et les gens verront bien et s'ils posent la question nous répondront oui….

-Ça me va… Bon, sans vouloir gâcher cet instant magique, nous devrions aller en cours Harry…

-Oui… ok…

Sans un mot, le Serpentard prit la main du survivant dans la sienne, avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers les cachots.

0

0

0

Emy de son côté, après le départ de Remus, attendait plus ou moins anxieusement l'arrivée du maître des cachots, qui ne manquait jamais de venir au moins un quart d'heure en avance dans sa salle de cours. Quelle serait sa réaction ?

Soudain, l'appréhension de la jeune fille monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle entendit les pas du professeur, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Bonjour Professeur Snape.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien contrairement à d'habitude, se contentant de la regarder, lorsque soudain, Emy vit son regard arrêter son chemin et se figer, tandis qu'il pâlit légèrement.

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le vampire fût près d'elle et lui prit le bras, avant de la pousser dans la salle de classe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'homme brandit sa baguette et d'un geste impérieux, ferma la pièce à clé d'un sortilège informulé, avant de se poster face à elle.

L'adolescente quant à elle n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, partagée entre l'admiration et la crainte qu'elle ressentait.

Toujours sans un mot, il prit son bras et souleva sa manche.

Comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, la jeune fille tenta de se soustraire à sa prise, mais la poigne de l'homme était trop forte.

-Arrêtez !

Pour toute réponse, le maître des cachots lui jeta un regard mordoré, qui la calma d'un seul coup. Si elle continuait, le vampire risquait d'avoir le dessus… alors la lionne décida de prendre sur elle, et resta immobile, horriblement mal-à-l'aise. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne voit jamais ses plaies…

S'il devinait…. S'il comprenait que…. Que penserait-il d'elle ?

L'homme passa doucement sa baguette sur le bandage qui se découpa au fur et à mesure, dévoilant sans détour les entailles profondes sur son poignet.

Le silence demeurait toujours et pourtant, il semblait à Emy que l'atmosphère gagna en épaisseur, tandis qu'un imperceptible tressaillement parcourut l'ex-Mangemort, mais la lionne ressentit ce dernier de manière si fugace qu'elle n'était pas certaine que ce dernier eût lieu. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux pour voir sa réaction.

-Ces plaies sont récentes… qui vous a fait cela ?

A cette question, posée d'une voix basse et froide, Emy frémit, sentant sa gorge se nouer, avant de baisser la tête, gardant les lèvres hermétiquement closes.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas déterminée à répondre, Severus sentit son vampire s'agiter violemment en lui et par instinct, prit la jeune femme par les épaules avant de la plaquer sur le mur, posant ensuite ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

A ce geste, Emy laissa échapper un léger cri. Son dos lui faisait déjà tellement mal…

Mais elle n'en voulait pas pour autant au maître des potions. Il ne pouvait pas savoir…

Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle y lut de l'inquiétude. Avait-il peur de l'avoir blessée ? Ou peur de ce que signifiait son silence ? A moins que cela ne soit les deux à la fois…

-Ne m'obligez pas à vous répéter la question Miss Potter !

Cette dernière se mordit les lèvres, avant de contempler avec passion le sol de pierre sous ses pieds.

-Je… C'est… moi… lâcha-t-elle d'un ton à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il l'avait parfaitement entendue, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de trembler légèrement… Avant d'inspirer profondément et de reprendre contenance.

Lorsque Severus entendit la réponse de l'adolescente, son sang se figea, tandis que son vampire était furieux contre lui-même cette fois. Il ne l'avait pas protégée… Il lui avait même fait mal il y a quelques instants à peine…

Il devait… protéger… la protéger contre tous les dangers… même d'elle-même…

Échouer…

Non ! Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de perdre son foutu contrôle !

Pourquoi par Merlin la créature en lui ne cessait de le blâmer ? De dire que tout était sa faute à cause du rejet de leur lien ?

…

« Leur » lien ? Non ! Ce dernier n'existait, et n'existerait pas, tant qu'il tiendrait… et d'ailleurs il faisait cela pour la protéger alors pourquoi diable sa fichue partie vampire s'agitait autant ?

Son regard se posa sur la lionne, et il sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine en la voyant trembler… avant de rester statufier par la surprise.

Emy semblait totalement désemparée… et la seconde suivante, elle affichait un visage impassible, avec un regard vide qui se voulait assuré.

Elle avait remis son masque…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Était-elle sérieuse ?

Severus serra les dents, prenant sur lui pour ne pas obéir à ses instincts qui en ce moment, lui commandaient très fortement de la faire taire de telles sottises en l'embrassant plus ou moins durement.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui montrer à quel point il était affecté qu'elle en soit venue à…

Et pour quelle raison d'ailleurs avait-elle fait cela ?

-A moi fondamentalement : rien du tout. En revanche, si vous pensez mettre votre incompétence chronique sur le dos d'excuses quelconques, et ainsi trouver un prétexte pour échapper à mes cours, vous vous trompez lourdement.

Tout en parlant, l'ex-Mangemort avait lâché le bras de la jeune fille, se déplaçant avec sa vitesse vampirique pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin sans laisser le temps à la lionne de s'enfuir. En effet, les produits stockés dans son laboratoire (bien que n'étant pas celui où il effectuait ses recherches) étaient pour certains très sensibles à la magie, et supporteraient mal de subir un Accio. Une fois que tout fût rassemblé, le maître des cachots commença à s'occuper de la blessure, avec une douceur qui perturba l'adolescente. Comment l'homme pouvait-il se montrer aussi froid et en même temps si… attentionné ?

-Je ne cherche pas à me soustraire à vos cours, vu que ce sont ceux que je préfère… et si cela ne vous fait rien du tout, pourquoi vous montrez vous si…

-Si quoi ?

-… Si doux en me soignant. Si gentil en me soignant tout court même…

\- Je suis un enseignant Miss Potter, et je commettrais une faute en n'aidant pas un élève blessé, quel qu'il soit, n'en déplaise à votre égo mal placé.

A cette réponse, il vit la lionne être secouée d'un léger rire.

-Je peux savoir en quoi ma réponse provoque votre hilarité ?

-Moi… avoir de l'égo ? Je suppose… que si c'est bien le cas, que c'est un signe d'amélioration… répondit faiblement la jeune fille, tandis que son regard se faisait plus sombre.

Cette réponse inquiéta fortement le maître des cachots. Que sous-entendait-elle par-là ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous fait cela Miss Potter ?

-Vous avez dit que cela ne vous faisait rien du tout… quel intérêt vous apporterait ma réponse ?

Cette phrase eut le don d'exaspérer Severus, qui se tendit autant qu'il fût blessé et inquiet de son refus.

-Effectivement. Seulement, je dois savoir, pour déterminer si c'est régulier et dans ce cas, préparer des fioles appropriées d'avance et signaler votre besoin d'un psychomage à Madame Pomfresh, ou bien si je peux espérer garder les rares moments de paix que je possède… alors ?

-… c'était la première fois. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus… et je n'ai pas besoin de psychomage, pas besoin d'avertir l'infirmière pour de telles broutilles…

Severus inspira profondément pour se calmer. En effet, si pour l'adolescente, une telle blessure était une « broutille » … il n'osait imaginer ce qui pour elle était de l'ordre du préoccupant.

-Voilà, votre plaie est guérie. Ce soir, vous pourrez enlever le bandage, mais vous garderez je pense une cicatrice…

A cette phrase, l'adolescente haussa les épaules avec indifférence, avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de l'ex-Mangemort, qui se figea sous l'émotion que ses magnifiques yeux lui procuraient.

-Pourquoi brusquement vous vous montrez si distant ? Est-ce parce que vous êtes un vampire ? Vous savez, cela m'est égal, je vous vois quand même comme un homme… et un homme bien de surcroît.

Une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui à ces mots, tandis que le vampire en lui… ronronnait ?

-Cessez vos flatteries ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous obtiendrez de moi des faveurs pour votre maison !

-Je ne demande aucune faveur ! Juste une explication… Est-ce que je vous ai froissé sans le vouloir d'une manière quelconque ?

-Vous êtes, et de loin, une personne fort peu importante dans mon existence Miss et de ce fait, rassurez-vous, vous ne pouvez d'aucune façon me blesser.

Un silence s'installa, tandis que la gorge d'Emy se noua.

Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à ce que l'homme ressente la même chose qu'elle… néanmoins l'adolescente avait pensé que l'homme la considérait au moins comme une amie, même peu proche… mais visiblement, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Emy ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler doucement le long de ses joues.

-Je… je pensais qu'on était au moins amis…

-A tort soyez-en assurée, répliqua froidement le maître des cachots, enfonçant volontairement le clou dans le cœur de la lionne. Il ne devait pas la laisser s'approcher s'il voulait pouvoir résister.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau, persistant.

-Oui… j'avais tort… visiblement. Soit… c'est votre droit le plus strict. Mais peu importe ce que vous pensez Monsieur Snape, vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de vous apprécier… répondit faiblement Emy avec un léger rire amer, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

Ce rire…

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, une main la retint par le poignet.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question Miss… pourquoi ?

L'adolescente inspira profondément.

-J'aime une personne… qui ne m'aimera jamais. Personne ne le peut… et cela m'a… miné un peu le moral. Alors, je vous prie de ne pas vous inquiéter, je ne recommencerai pas.

A ces mots, Severus se figea, tandis qu'une douleur sourde le transperçait, et que le vampire en lui fût possédé par une rage folle.

Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre que lui… C'était mieux ainsi finalement.

Elle ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! C'était son calice ! Elle était sienne ! A lui !

Non ! Cela était pour le mieux...

Mieux… mienne…

Il voulait la marquer… il voulait tuer celui qui osait avoir l'amour de son calice…

Marquer… tuer… posséder…

Se sentant perdre pied, l'ex-Mangemort relâcha l'adolescente et s'éloigna d'elle, se sentant trembler.

Voyant le soudain malaise de l'homme, Emy s'approcha doucement de lui, inquiète… et vit un regard mordoré baigné de rouge l'observer fixement.

L'adolescente se figea, totalement effrayée non pas par la possibilité d'être attaquée, mais par celle qu'il puisse se faire du mal involontairement.

Le vampire ne cessait de l'observer, les canines presque complètement sorties… C'était un miracle que l'homme ait encore le contrôle à un stade de transformation si avancée. En effet, même les ongles, qu'il tentait de cacher comme il le pouvait, s'était transformés en de longues et impressionnantes griffes acérées.

Prudemment, la lionne avança doucement de quelques pas, avant de tendre avec précaution une main qu'elle voulût poser sur son épaule, avant d'être repoussée brutalement.

-C'est… pour une raison si stupide que vous vous êtes mise en danger ? prononça le maître des cachots d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

Cette intonation surprit Emy, néanmoins la jeune fille ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure. Cela était sûrement dû à la transformation.

-Vous… grandissez un peu ! Vous blesser… de manière aussi grave, pour un simple chagrin… vous êtes faible et méprisable !

A ces mots, un sourire triste fleurit sur les lèvres d'Emy.

-Oui, je sais… j'en suis désolée. Je vais essayer d'être plus forte, promis…

-Arrêtez d'acquiescer à chaque fois que je vous rabaisse ! Vous êtes agaçante !

-Pourquoi ? A moins que vous ne pensez guère ce que vous dites ?

Cette réponse moucha le maître des cachots, qui resta muet de stupéfaction.

Emy eut un sourire, et se rapprocha encore, tandis que l'homme tressaillit de manière visible cette fois-ci.

Doucement, elle tendit sa main de nouveau et la posa enfin sur l'épaule du vampire, avant de poser timidement l'autre sur sa joue, caressant doucement celle-ci de son pouce. La jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait trouver le moyen de calmer l'ex-Mangemort pour ne pas laisser le vampire prendre le pas sur l'homme.

Peu à peu, les griffes se rétractèrent, et le regard devint moins rouge, les iris redevinrent lentement d'obsidienne.

-Ecartez-vous de moi Miss Potter ! s'écria Severus en rejetant vivement son contact, avant de se redresser. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à genoux…

-Je vous prie de m'excuser…

-Qui est-ce ?

-Pa… pardon ?

-Qui est celui que vous aimez ?

Emy resta interdite de longues secondes face à cette question. Quelle ironie que ce soit lui qui la lui pose…

Mais elle ne pouvait décidément lui répondre la vérité. Après tout, elle connaissait très bien son ressenti à son égard, et elle n'était pas encore maso au point de s'infliger une telle douleur inutilement.

-Celui que j'aime… est quelqu'un que j'admire énormément, mais qui ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est exceptionnel…

Le cœur de l'homme se serra. Mais cela était pour le mieux… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne voulait pas dire son nom, et il comprenait dans un sens… après tout cela ne le regardait pas.

De plus, cela ferait suspect s'il insistait… il s'était déjà montrer trop expansif.

Mais une telle chaleur, une telle intensité s'était dégagée de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces simples mots…

Il… aurait voulu que ces derniers soient pour lui…

Pour lui ? Non… Lily…

Et pourtant…

Alors que Severus regardait l'adolescente s'éloigner, il vit que les pas de cette dernière étaient peu naturels… crispés. L'avait-il vraiment blessée sans le vouloir ?

-Miss… est-ce que votre dos va bien ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

Cette dernière arrêta sa démarche, avant de tourner vers lui un visage impénétrable.

-Très bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai été… un peu brusque et votre démarche… Je peux examiner cela si vous le souhaitez.

Tout en parlant, l'homme s'était avancé, voulant poser une main sur le dos de l'adolescente. Mais à peine l'eût-il effleurée, que la lionne s'écarta vivement, une brève lueur de peur traversant son regard.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, ne vous en faites pas Professeur. Ce n'est certainement rien de plus qu'un hématome, et vous comme moi nous savons que j'y survivrai… Sur ce… je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je vais y aller. Il pourrait s'avérer étrange pour les autres que je sois ici avant eux.

-Miss Potter !

Mais avant qu'il pût insister davantage, l'adolescente avait lancé un sort pour déverrouiller la porte et quitter la pièce.

Prenant place dans son bureau, il se pinça l'arête du nez en inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Il était partagé entre l'agitation extrême de son vampire, sa propre … douleur face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre (bien qu'il n'aimait guère ce mot faisant trop fleur bleue à son goût) et l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Emy… Se scarifier n'était jamais un acte anodin… Et lorsqu'il avait voulu toucher son dos… sa peur…

Etait-elle encore blessée ? Non, impossible… il aurait senti l'odeur du sang.

A moins que… Ce sortilège…

Non… ce sortilège était complexe et de plus, demandait une grande puissance magique pour réussir à être maintenu quelques heures, alors toute une journée… Tous les jours en plus…

Oui, mais Emy était exceptionnellement puissante…

Il fallait qu'il tire cela au clair.

0

0

0

Pendant ce temps, au moment même où Emy sortit de la salle, la jeune fille vit son jumeau et son meilleur ami se tenant main dans la main, tout sourires… Enfin, ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments… Cela lui remonta un peu le moral. Elle était si heureuse pour eux.

Cela la rassurait. Son frère… aurait quelqu'un pour l'épauler si jamais elle n'était plus là, en plus de ses meilleurs amis.

En effet, Emy ne savait guère pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée que ces deux-là étaient véritablement faits l'un pour l'autre… deux âmes sœurs en somme. Elle espérait sincèrement avoir raison en tout cas.

La lionne remonta le couloir de l'autre côté, pour ne pas être vue par le couple. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment…

En effet, l'adolescente avait décidé de ne pas se rendre au cours de Snape cette fois-ci… de ne pas se rendre en cours tout court même. Son dos la lançait terriblement, et elle se sentait faible.

Néanmoins, elle irait voir Remus avant comme promis. Peut-être voudrait-il bien lui faire un mot pour l'excuser pour la journée ?

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago étaient enfin arrivés devant la salle des cachots, tous deux sur un petit nuage suite à leur récente mise en couple. Les deux adolescents se taquinaient gentiment, commençant à découvrir certains traits de personnalité l'un chez l'autre. Ainsi, le Serpentard constata avec étonnement que le Gryffondor était étonnamment timide, tandis que le brun remarqua que Drago était plus expansif, mais tout en discrétion. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de passer par des chemins détournés pour montrer son affection.

Lorsque les premiers élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard arrivèrent, le survivant par réflexe lâcha la main du Préfet en Chef, avant de se mordre les lèvres de gêne. Bien évidemment, Drago se sentit blessé. Mais il n'oubliait pas pour autant qu'Harry avait encore du mal à accepter le fait d'être gay, et que leur relation venait à peine de se former. Aussi, le Serpentard choisit de prendre sur lui, mais resta tout de même à proximité immédiate du brun, attendant patiemment Granger et Weasley, et plus … impatiemment Emy. Ne pas l'avoir vue à la grande salle l'inquiétait, et à en juger par la manière dont le regard d'Harry passait d'une personne à une autre, il n'était pas le seul.

Hermione et Ron finirent par arriver les saluant et les félicitant pour leur mise en couple. Enfin… la jeune fille surtout, le roux se contentant d'une grimace, et d'un discret murmure à l'attention du blond « si tu lui fais le moindre mal Malfoy, je te crève et je disperse tes morceaux dans toute la Grande Bretagne ».

A ce chuchotement, le blond arqua un sourcil amusé, avant de rétorquer d'une voix tout aussi basse :

« Quel cruel manque d'originalité et de prise d'initiative Weasley ! Et moi qui pensais que tu ferais au moins l'effort de te déplacer à l'étranger ! »

-Emy n'est pas avec vous ? demanda la Gryffondor, inquiète.

-Non, et justement cela m'inquiète, répondit Harry. Je pensais qu'elle avait été à la grande salle prendre son petit-déjeuner avec vous.

-Non désolé vieux, personne ne l'a vue… répondit Ron

Drago regarda Harry passer une main dans ses cheveux, son visage perdant plusieurs couleurs… il imaginait le pire, et il le comprenait. Emy était un véritable aimant à ennuis… elle n'était après tout pas sa jumelle pour rien.

Se sentant observé, le blond intercepta un regard interrogateur de ses deux seuls amis de Serpentard, Blaise et Théodore. D'un signe, il leur fit comprendre qu'il s'expliquerait plus tard, et les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête discrètement, avant de porter leur attention ailleurs. Ne plus pouvoir converser librement avec ses amis d'enfance lui manquait terriblement. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se permettre qu'on le voie avec eux, pour leur propre sécurité. En effet, il savait que lorsque sa trahison serait découverte, les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres chercheraient à s'en prendre à ceux qui lui étaient proches pour le faire culpabiliser. Aussi s'était-il, du moins en apparence, éloigné d'eux depuis de nombreuses années, s'affichant avec Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Flint. Ainsi, il y avait moins de chances que Théo et Blaise subissent le contrecoup de sa décision. Et vu ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire pour sauver sa mère, cela était plus d'actualité que jamais.

De plus… Bien qu'il sache que Blaise ne rejoindrait pas les Mangemorts (le fait que sa mère y étant radicalement opposée aidant de beaucoup, bien qu'elle ne condamnât pas leur action), rien n'était moins sûr pour Théodore, qui subissait une effroyable pression de la part de ses parents…

Enfin, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit brutalement, cognant durement contre le mur de pierre, laissant apparaître un Snape plus effrayant que jamais. L'homme semblait prêt à hurler sur n'importe quelle personne au moindre prétexte, alors que les cours n'avaient même pas encore débuté… joyeuse ambiance en perspective en somme.

Une fois que tout le monde fût installé, l'enseignant balaya la salle du regard, avant de stopper son regard sur Harry.

-Monsieur Potter… où est donc votre sœur ?

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

-Vous lui direz, lorsqu'elle vous accordera l'insigne honneur de consentir à ce que vous la côtoyez, qu'une heure de colle l'attendra samedi matin à la première heure.

Ce dernier serra les dents, préférant ne pas relever pour ne pas donner la satisfaction à ce bâtard graisseux de le punir.

-Vous allez me faire cette potion de métamorphose temporaire chacun de votre côté… et je veux un silence absolu !

En voyant les inscriptions au tableau, tout le monde blêmit, avant qu'Hermione ne lève la main timidement.

-Miss Granger, je sais que votre maison a tendance à avoir plus de difficulté de compréhension que les autres, mais que ne comprenez-vous pas dans « je veux un silence absolu » ?

-Cette potion n'est pas de notre niveau professeur ! C'est du programme de première année de maîtrise !

-Exact Miss Granger… et où exactement iront les rares cerveaux non atrophiés de cette classe qui voudront approfondir l'art subtil et délicat des potions ? N'est-il pas de mon devoir de les y préparer au mieux ? Mais si vous trouvez que cela est au-dessus de vos capacités Miss Granger, je veux bien vous prendre dans ma classe de Poufsouffle de deuxième année en rattrapage… J'en connais dans cette promotion qui bien que n'étant pas à Gryffondor, sont beaucoup plus téméraires…

Piquée au vif, Hermione devint aussi rouge qu'un souaffle, avant de reporter son attention sur son manuel. Quand à Ron, ce dernier allait répliquer vertement quelque chose, mais un regard de la jeune femme l'en dissuada.

0

0

0

Emy avançait lentement dans les couloirs, son dos la lançant horriblement. Elle se sentait également peu en forme, et espérait de tout cœur que ces symptômes n'étaient dus qu'à la fatigue, se répétant cette explication comme un mantra pour tenter de s'en convaincre elle-même.

Çà et là, elle croisa les regards étonnés de quelques élèves. Après tout, il était rare de la voir seule depuis son arriver...

Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte qu'Harry lui avait indiquée quelques temps auparavant être les appartements de Remus. La jeune fille toqua faiblement. Misère… elle se sentait déjà exténuée alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Remus plus qu'étonné.

-Emy ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt… je viens juste de rentrer. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

-Si… mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Alors j'ai préféré venir ici pour que l'on puisse avoir la discussion que je vous ai promise, et me faire un mot d'excuse par la même occasion.

-Si tu ne te sentais pas bien tout-à-l'heure, tu aurais dû m'en parler directement, je t'aurais menée à l'infirmerie.

A ces mots, Emy se tendit.

-Je pensais que ça irait… et puis ce n'est guère la peine de déranger Madame Pomfresh pour si peu. Je pense que ce n'est qu'un simple coup de froid associé à la fatigue… un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus !

Remus détailla l'adolescente, plus que dubitatif. Déjà très mince, il lui semblait que ses joues s'étaient encore dramatiquement creusées d'importants cernes assombrissaient son regard, et elle était également plus pâle, comme si elle était vraiment malade.

Néanmoins, il savait à présent que la mener de front contrairement à Harry, ne mènerait à rien si ce n'est à la braquer. Il fallait… faire comme il avait procédé avec Sirius… ruser.

-Je vais te faire ce mot… mais à condition que tu prennes une tasse de thé avec un petit quelque chose… enfin si tu t'en sens capable bien sûr…

La jeune fille regarda le lycanthrope avec méfiance, avant d'acquiescer. Elle avait peur que cela n'éveille ses soupçons si elle refusait.

Entrant à l'intérieur, Emy atterrit dans un salon légèrement chargé mais bien ordonné, à la décoration chaleureuse et douillette… comme un cocon confortable. L'adolescente prit place dans un moelleux fauteuil en tissus beige que Remus lui désignait, avant de voir celui-ci partir dans une pièce adjacente. Sûrement une mini kitchenette…

-Que veux-tu avec ton thé ? Des scones ? Des tartines beurrées ? Des viennoiseries ?

-Heu…. Un scone s'il-vous-plaît Professeur.

-Un seul ? Voyons, tu peux en prendre plus tu sais… tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner à la grande salle ce matin enfin, du moins tant que j'y étais… et quand bien même je me tromperais, ce n'est pas comme si tu devais perdre quelques kilos… ça serait même tout l'inverse.

-Je vous remercie Professeur, mais je n'en veux qu'un seul, vraiment… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit.

N'insistant pas davantage, l'homme s'avança après plusieurs minutes dans le salon avec un petit plateau, où deux tasses de thé fumantes ainsi que des scones et une sucrière se trouvaient. Les posant sur la petite table basse, il s'installa dans le canapé en face d'elle, et sortit sa baguette, appelant d'un _Accio_ plume et parchemin.

Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, le loup avait bien remarqué le tressaillement de la jeune fille, ainsi que sa main posée sur sa baguette, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de noter mentalement ce fait. Cela lui rappelait également Sirius… en effet, ce dernier était également très méfiant et toujours sur le qui-vive hors de son cercle d'amis proches.

\- Avant d'écrire ce mot, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire tes symptômes ? Que je puisse au moins peut-être te donner quelque chose…

A ces mots, Emy eut un sourire, et choisit d'opter pour un demi-mensonge.

-Sauf votre respect et sans vanité aucune de ma part, je pense être meilleure que vous en potion, et je suis donc apte à me soigner moi-même tant que cela n'est pas quelque chose de grave, ce qui est le cas. Mais… je n'ai pas de fièvre, ni de nausée. Je me sens juste… extrêmement fatiguée et courbaturée. J'ai dû attraper un coup de froid sans doute…

-Moui… sans doute… à moins que quelque chose d'autre ne te préoccupe ?

-Par exemple ?

-Je ne sais pas… plein de choses. Après tout lorsque l'on est jeune, on se sent parfois… dépassé. Cela a dû être un choc d'apprendre la vérité sur tes origines… et sur ton lien avec Harry non ?

-Un peu… au début, j'étais furieuse que l'on m'ait menti tout ce temps… puis soulagée que mes parents soient en vérité des gens bien…

-Pardon ? Pourquoi tu en doutais ?

Emy ne répondit pas de suite, prenant la tasse entre ses mains. Elle la huma longuement, vérifiant ainsi si le breuvage n'était pas à tout hasard mélangé à une potion quelconque, et hésita à le boire. En effet, le Veritaserum n'a pas d'odeur…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai mis aucune potion, aucun Veritaserum dedans, tu peux boire sans crainte…

-Je sais… Vous ne sauriez risquer pour Harry, trahir ma confiance. En plus mettre du Veritaserum dans une boisson… tout le monde y penserait. Si je devais mettre du Veritaserum dans quelque chose, cela serait dans les pâtisseries. Cela demande certes une adaptation de la potion, déjà très complexe, mais c'est loin d'être impossible. De plus, peu de gens savent que cette potion peut être incorporée à certains plats, et donc auront moins tendance à se méfier de la nourriture plutôt que du breuvage.

Remus était soufflé par la réponse d'Emy. Il savait par Harry que cette dernière était très douée en potion, mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point. C'était sans doute un génie dans cette matière tout comme l'était Lily, peut-être même plus encore.

-Tu me rappelles Lily… ta mère. Elle était très douée en potion… en revanche ton père James, était une véritable catastrophe dans cette matière. Tu… tu sais adapter la formule du Veritaserum à la nourriture ?

-… Disons que j'ai plusieurs théories sur comment l'adaptation doit être faite, mais je ne suis jamais passée à la pratique.

-Ce que tu as dit… tes parents… tu pensais qu'ils n'étaient pas des gens bien ?

Cette question raviva de désagréables souvenirs à Emy, qui prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées pour reprendre contenance.

-On m'a toujours dit que c'était des Mangemorts…

-Pardon ?! s'exclama Remus, visiblement outré.

-Oui… Dumbledore a donné lui-même cette explication à mon … « père », lorsqu'il a posé des questions sur ma marque… Vous savez… le pentagramme non inversé que j'ai sur le sternum.

-Je… mais pourquoi… pourquoi a-t-il donné une explication si dangereuse ?

-Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas élevé Harry ? Moi, je peux à la rigueur comprendre, car personne ne connaissait mon existence… Mais mon frère ?

-J'ai demandé à être le tuteur d'Harry ! J'ai supplié Albus de me donner sa garde, mais il n'a jamais rien voulu entendre ! Il m'a toujours dit qu'il bénéficierait d'une protection magique grâce au sang de sa tante ! Une protection qu'elle seule pouvait lui donner… je n'ai donc pas insisté.

Emy eut un sourire amer.

-Ce cher Dumbledore à une manière bien curieuse de prendre soin de nous, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

-Les actions d'Albus paraissent parfois bien curieuses, mais elles sont menées par de bonnes intentions…

-L'enfer aussi est pavé de bonnes intentions…

Le loup ne répondit rien pendant un moment, préférant choisir ses mots. Elle ne portait apparemment pas le directeur de Poudlard dans son cœur et si ses soupçons de maltraitance étaient réels (et il avait peu de doute là-dessus) il pouvait comprendre en partie son sentiment.

-Ta famille adoptive n'a pas été très tendre avec toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils m'ont traitée… comme on se doit de traiter un enfant de Mangemort je suppose…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-… Sans réelle affection.

-C'est très vague tout ça…

-Je ne vous donnerai pas plus de précisions.

Remus sourit tristement.

-Je pense savoir ce que tu ne veux pas me dire sur ta famille… car tu lui ressembles tellement…

-Lui ? Qui ça ? Mon… père James ?

-Non… Sirius. Le parrain d'Harry, et l'homme que j'aimais. Cette vigilance permanente… cette odeur de sang que je sentais sur toi lors de ton arrivée à Poudlard… Ton regard suivant les mouvements de chaque personne… Toutes ces caractéristiques, il les possédait. Il… sa famille le battait lui aussi… et pourtant, il n'était pas un enfant adopté, ni un enfant de Mangemorts, bien que ses parents étaient dans la magie noire. Ni lui, ni toi, ni aucune autre personne, aucun enfant ne mérite cela.

-Décidément, beaucoup de gens se font battre en Angleterre… lâcha Emy avec ironie, cachant tant bien que mal l'émotion que les paroles de Remus avaient éveillée en elle. La jeune fille était en effet touchée par l'amour que l'enseignant éprouvait pour cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela se ressentait dans chacun de ses mots.

-Malheureusement, ces horribles choses arrivent bien plus souvent qu'on le croit… Pourquoi ? Connais-tu d'autres personnes qui... ?

-Vous vous doutez bien que si c'était le cas, je ne vous dirais rien, car je préserverais leur secret.

-Ils te battent Emy… Tu dois en parler.

-Ai-je dit une telle chose ?

-Tu n'as pas nié en tout cas…

-Peu importe de toute façon. Je ne compte pas retourner chez moi à la fin de cette année… Alors peu importe ma réponse… vous les Anglais, êtes décidément trop curieux.

-Tu es Anglaise aussi techniquement je te rappelle…

-Mais j'ai vécu en France, j'ai donc adopté naturellement leur discrétion j'imagine.

-Et leur légendaire caractère si doux sans doute…

Emy ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Ce Sirius… comment faites-vous pour vivre sans lui ?

Cette question déconcerta Remus, autant qu'elle lui fût douloureuse. Il hésita quant à la réponse à donner, avant d'opter pour la franchise :

-Je… je ne vis pas. Je survis…

Voyant l'air sincèrement peiné de la lionne, il ajouta :

-Mais ne t'en fais pas… J'ai Harry… et maintenant je t'ai toi aussi… je ne suis pas à plaindre, loin de là. Des gens ont perdu beaucoup plus que moi…

Emy eut un sourire. Peu à peu, elle ouvrait les yeux sur le véritable caractère de Remus. C'était quelqu'un de sincère, sur qui on pouvait vraiment compter, mais qui était seulement introverti et maladroit. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Harry l'aimait tant et si elle restait tout de même un peu sur ses gardes à cause de ses angoisses perpétuelles, elle sentait que l'homme avait abaissé certaines de ses barrières.

-Comment était Sirius ?

-Tu me demandes des précisions sur lui et non sur tes parents ?

-Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de mes parents en vérité. Ce sont de parfaits étrangers pour moi… mais d'un autre côté, lorsque je veux penser à eux, le peu d'informations que j'ai me… m'est douloureux, car je réalise pleinement ce que j'aurais pu avoir, et que je n'aurais jamais… de l'autre, je me doute qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits. Personne ne l'est. J'en ai eu un aperçu pour mon père lorsque Harry m'a avoué à demi-mot ce qu'il avait fait au Professeur Snape et encore, je crois que j'ai eu la version édulcorée… et cela me rend furieuse, me dégoûte au plus haut point. Quand à ma mère… je n'ai pas encore découvert sa face sombre mais tout le monde en possède une.

-Tu es bien sévère avec ton père… il était jeune tu sais.

-Je suis jeune moi aussi, et pourtant …. Je pense que ceux qui éprouvent du plaisir à faire souffrir les autres sont des monstres.

-Tu penses que ton père était un monstre ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais il l'a au moins été en partie pendant une certaine période pour avoir agi comme tel. Mais après… il a sûrement changé. Pourtant, ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait. Je… je veux parler d'autre chose.

-Très bien. Pose-moi ce que tu veux comme question mais mange au moins un scone s'il-te-plait.

De mauvaise grâce, Emy s'exécuta lentement, n'ayant pas faim et n'ayant surtout plus vraiment l'habitude de manger des choses si épaisses.

-Comment Sirius est-il mort ?

Cette question surprit le lycanthrope au plus haut point, mais il répondit tout de même, lui détaillant ce qui s'était passé au Département des mystères.

A l'écoute de ce récit, le sang d'Emy se figea, et elle se sentit trembler.

-C'était donc également des rêves d'Harry que je voyais lorsque je le voyais parcourir de longs couloirs dans un lieu étrange… Je… je ressentais une présence maléfique et angoissante, qui cherchait à entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais qui ne détectait pas ma présence… Elle se sentait observée parfois mais… ne m'a jamais vue.

-Vraiment ? Et… que faisais-tu ?

-Je… Je la tenais à distance. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher d'envoyer des images ou de la douleur, mais je pouvais l'empêcher de lire dans son esprit…

-Comment ?!

-Par… une sorte de bouclier ? Je ne sais plus vraiment, mais ça fonctionnait en tout cas. Quant au voile dont vous m'avez parlé… C'est l'arcane du néant. J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus dans la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons. C'est un passage très ancien entre le monde des vivants et l'au-delà. Des légendes racontent que la mort a créé ce passage en même temps que le monde, pour pouvoir y étendre son empire et apporter la destruction dans l'harmonie… Nulle créature vivante n'est censée y pénétrer. Seules les âmes peuvent voyager indemnes dans les limbes… Je ne sais ce que cela donnerait si un être vivant… Vous n'êtes pas sûr qu'il soit mort.

-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être en vie…

Pour toute réponse, Emy haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs, bien qu'elle pensait qu'il y ait peut-être une chance. Après tout, elle ne croyait que ce qu'elle voyait, et elle n'avait pas encore vu de corps, tout comme les autres.

Harry… Dans ses souvenirs, elle avait vu à quel point Sirius lui était cher… à quel point une partie de lui avait été détruite à sa disparition, qu'il pensait encore être de sa faute…

S'il y avait une chance, même infime… Cela le rendrait si heureux.

Cela ferait également une personne de plus pour entourer son frère.

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait lu… « Seules les âmes peuvent voyager dans les limbes »

Si elle perfectionnait son don de projection astrale… Mais restait à savoir comment entrer au Ministère sans se faire voir, sans compter qu'il fallait espérer qu'elle vive assez longtemps pour s'y entraîner bien sûr… ce qui était en l'état actuel des choses, tout sauf une certitude.

-A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Remus, voyant la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

-Je pensais à comment je pourrais faire pour protéger au mieux Harry. Je sais que c'est étrange de penser ainsi… après tout, dans la logique arriérée de la plupart des gens, c'est à l'homme de protéger la femme. Mais j'ai la sensation que c'est ce que je dois faire… que c'est ce que je fais depuis toujours d'ailleurs, de manière plus ou moins consciente…

-Vous êtes jumeaux. Vous vous protégerez toujours l'un l'autre…

-Oui… mais est-ce que les autres en feront autant ?

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je veux dire par là que si Voldemort est bien de retour, la guerre est sur le point de commencer, si ce n'est déjà le cas. Les gens changent… Pour le bien comme pour le mal. Je ne fais aucune confiance en Dumbledore, non seulement parce qu'il est manipulateur, mais aussi parce qu'il ne prend pas le problème comme il faut.

-C'est-à-dire ? Et comment peux-tu penser cela ? C'est l'un des plus grands mages de ce siècle !

-… Nous avons entamé une nouvelle étape du processus censée relier notre magie jumellique comme elle devrait l'être… je suppose que le directeur vous en a parlé, même brièvement. L'une de ces étapes est de voir les souvenirs l'un de l'autre. Tous sans exception… et j'ai vu ceux de Harry. J'ai donc vu au travers de ses souvenirs une partie de la manière d'agir de Dumbledore et si toutes ses actions ressemblent à celles qu'a pu voir mon frère, on court à la catastrophe.

-Ton avis est… mais je t'en prie, expose ton point de vue.

-Tout d'abord, il n'y a pas assez d'espions. Ensuite, mettre au courant tous les membres de l'Ordre pour chaque mission est d'une stupidité monstre. Seuls les donneurs de missions et ceux qui en sont chargés devraient être mis dans la confidence de cette dernière, pour amoindrir les risques de fuite… ou alors composer un petit noyau de personnes au courant de tout dans le détail, tandis que les autres exécuteraient sans poser de questions.

-Mais c'est…

-Un peu perfide pour les autres ? Peut-être… mais les gens ne peuvent parler de choses qu'ils ignorent, tout comme les taupes sont plus facilement détectables dans un groupe restreint. Si vous aviez procédé ainsi, Pettigrow aurait pu être démasqué bien plus tôt, et n'aurait pas eu l'occasion d'aider Voldemort à tuer nos parents.

-Mais…

-L'autre erreur, le coupa Emy, est d'avoir un QG fixe. Cela rend ses membres plus facilement traçables, donc plus vulnérables.

Remus est abasourdi non seulement par l'aplomb de l'adolescente, mais également par la justesse de ses propos. La jeune fille était décidément brillante et rusée, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait elle-même. Mais que faisait-elle à Gryffondor ?

-Ce n'est pas évident de recruter des espions au sein des Mangemorts Emy… mais c'est vrai que tes idées dans le fond ont du sens…

-Qui parle de recruter les espions parmi les Mangemorts ?

Le lycanthrope pâlit considérablement.

-Tu n'insinue pas quand même ce que je pense que tu insinues ?

-… on peut certes si l'occasion se présente, recruter directement à la source. Mais on peut également sinon faire en sorte d'infiltrer des gens de l'Ordre qui se feraient passer pour espions.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Emy !

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils risqueraient de se faire tuer ? De se salir les mains ? C'est une guerre Professeur Lupin : ces risques, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les connaissent et les subissent en tout état de cause. On a certes Severus Snape… mais si jamais il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, l'ordre perdrait sa principale source d'informations. Voilà… je… je sais que je peux paraître présomptueuse à parler ainsi mais…

Emy redevint silencieuse, gênée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en avait tellement dit… Elle-même était choquée par ses propres propos.

Mais… pour garder Harry en sécurité… L'adolescente réalisa, choquée, qu'elle était prête à tout… Même à donner sa propre vie, pour sauver celle de son frère.

Sa moitié… sa lumière. Exactement comme Mila… peut-être même… ?

-Non pas du tout, répondit l'homme. C'est juste surprenant que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi… Enfin….

-Pouvez-vous me faire mon mot ? J'aimerais aller me reposer…

-Bien sûr… tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Certaine…

En effet, Emy voulait éviter à tout prix que l'infirmière ne voit pas ses plaies non seulement pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, mais également pour Drago. En effet, il y avait tout de même plus de chance que le directeur accepte son idée si elle paraissait en forme plutôt que l'inverse…

-Tiens, je pense que cela ira… dit Remus en tendant le parchemin à l'adolescente.

Cette dernière le prit, le rangeant soigneusement dans son sac.

-Merci pour le thé… et pour le mot, dit Emy en se relevant, suivie dans son mouvement par le loup-garou.

-Mais je t'en prie, ce n'est rien.

-Professeur… Serez-vous toujours là pour Harry, quoi qu'il puisse arriver ? Êtes-vous prêt à tout pour le protéger, même à vous salir les mains, ou à donner votre vie ?

-Que… ? s'exclama Remus, quelque peu dérouté par la question de l'adolescente, ainsi que par son regard inébranlable, avant de se reprendre : bien sûr Emy. Il est comme un fils pour moi… tout comme c'était le cas pour Sirius. Je te considère de la même façon Emy… Je… je sais bien que… enfin je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligée de me considérer comme ton père si tu ne le veux pas… mais voilà moi j'aurais toujours tendance quand je le peux à prendre soin de toi comme si tu étais mon enfant alors… je voulais juste te prévenir et… enfin tu sais que quel que soit le problème, tu peux venir me voir.

Un ange passa.

Emy était touchée par ce discourt maladroit et sincère mais gênée, car elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

En effet, « père » était une notion effrayante pour elle, car le seul qu'elle avait eu pour modèle… quant à l'autre qu'elle aurait pu avoir… c'était un total étranger, et cela resterait probablement toujours ainsi malheureusement. Bien sûr que la part rationnelle de son esprit savait que tous les pères n'étaient pas ainsi… que tous les pères ne touchaient pas… ne caressaient pas…

Reprenant ses esprits pour éviter de se laisser aller à un souvenir qui pourrait lui amener une crise, la jeune fille cacha son trouble avec l'ironie.

-J'ai remarqué que l'élocution des Gryffondor, lorsqu'ils sont sous le coup de l'émotion, est proprement… fascinante. C'est assez mignon.

Remus eut un rictus.

-Que fais-tu dans cette maison exactement ? Je suis sûr que tu aurais eu plus ta place à Serpentard, même si cela aurait probablement causé un infarctus aux esprits de ton père et de Sirius.

-Le Choixpeau a énormément hésité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, et j'ai choisi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… Je voulais suivre Hermione que j'avais trouvée gentille… c'est une raison comme une autre je suppose.

-Ce n'en est pas une mauvaise en tout cas.

Emy eut un sourire.

-Merci pour tout… Remus.

Ce dernier en entendant la jeune fille l'appeler ainsi, en fût profondément ému car en effet, même si cela semblait être un acte anodin, l'homme savait que par ce geste, elle lui signifiait qu'elle lui faisait à présent confiance.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce que son sourire retomba, laissant place à un visage inquiet. Quoi qu'elle en dise, Emy allait mal. Elle semblait être définitivement comme Sirius, et être le genre de personne à ne jamais se plaindre, ni à demander de l'aide. Ainsi, si elle lui avait demandé un mot, c'était que cela était beaucoup plus grave qu'un simple rhume. Mais quoi ?

0

0

0

Lorsque Emy revint dans son dortoir, elle s'allongea sur son lit en soupira, un livre de potion en main. En effet, elle devait se reposer mais elle avait une peur bleue de s'endormir. Son dos…

L'adolescente se secoua. Ce n'était pas en se focalisant sur son mal qu'elle allait pouvoir l'oublier. Posant les yeux sur son livre, la lionne essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lire plus d'une dizaine de lignes sans sentir ses yeux se fermer.

Abandonnant, Emy posa abruptement le livre sur sa commode, avant de contempler le plafond.

Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots… Severus…

Oui, en pensée, elle l'appelait maintenant par son prénom. A quoi bon se forcer à l'appeler en elle-même par son nom de famille pour garder de la distance, quand il était certain qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier ? Elle pouvait au moins être honnête avec elle-même…

Pourquoi avait-il failli perdre à nouveau le contrôle ? Et puis…. Ses mains… elles étaient si douces… l'adolescente repensa au baiser qu'il lui avait donné, et se surprit à … avoir envie qu'il recommence, voire même qu'il la caresse…

Et pourtant… lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, et qu'elle tentait d'imaginer cela, à peine arrivait-elle à visualiser cela qu'aussitôt le souvenir de Stephen s'imposait et lui coupait littéralement ses envies.

Jamais elle ne pourrait…

L'adolescente se mit à pleurer silencieusement, se sentant complétement perdue et dépassée. Les seules certitudes de son existence étaient qu'Harry et Mila étaient ce qui comptait le plus au monde, et qu'elle devait les protéger envers et contre tout. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle tomba brusquement sans préavis dans les limbes du sommeil.

Emy se sentait… divinement bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle était dans une belle clairière en fleur, allongée dans l'herbe sous un soleil qui diffusait sa chaleur sur son corps… c'était agréable et apaisant.

Soudain, une forme obstrua l'astre et lui fit de l'ombre. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Ce dernier… la regardait avec tendresse, et elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Allait-il… ?

Effectivement, comme elle l'avait espéré, l'homme se pencha, capturant ses lèvres avec délicatesse, tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps….

Par Merlin ! C'était si agréable !

Mais soudain, les caresses se firent beaucoup plus entreprenantes, la main allant plus loin, et se sentant à la fois effrayée et gênée, Emy lui demanda d'arrêter.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Emy sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et prise de panique, commença à se débattre.

Brutalement, le décor changea, et ce ne fut non plus Severus qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle mais Stephen. Quant à la clairière, elle avait également disparu. Elle était à présent dans une cave… et elle se souvint.

C'était lors de leurs vacances dans le Nord de la France, l'année de ses seize ans. Alors qu'elle avait été faire des courses pour la famille, un jeune homme l'avait gentiment draguée. Assez maladroitement pour qu'elle comprenne de manière flagrante ses attentions, mais tout en restant aimable. Bien entendu, elle l'avait repoussé. Mais Stephen l'avait vue. Il l'avait ramenée, et emmenée dans la cave de la maison qu'ils avaient louée pour leur séjour. Il l'avait frappée longuement, avant de la déshabiller pendant qu'elle était à demi-consciente.

Non… elle ne voulait pas revivre cela… non…

Elle pouvait sentir comme si elle revivait au présent ce moment, la rudesse et la froideur du béton sur sa peau, et le poids de l'homme qui était assis sur son bassin.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te faire ce simplet ?

-Je… je ne cherchais rien… je…

Stephen la gifla violemment.

-Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications !

-Mais de toute manière qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je suis ta fille adoptive ! Un jour je partirai… un jour… je… je ferai ma vie avec quelqu'un que j'aime…

Stephen ricana, avant de darder son regard ambré sur elle.

-Parce que tu crois que quelqu'un voudra de toi ? Alors premièrement, tu n'es pas ma vraie fille, et tu n'es en vie que par mon bon vouloir alors… si. Je fais ce que je veux de toi. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, enfant de Mangemorts… tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureuse qu'on t'autorise à vivre alors que tes parents ont pris tellement de vies, sans avoir eu la décence de survivre pour répondre de leur crime… enfin les Mangemorts sont réputés pour leur lâcheté… Quant au reste…

Il se pencha, murmurant à son oreille :

-Certes tu partiras un jour… mais je doute que qui que ce soit puisse aimer une chose aussi répugnante que toi mon petit monstre… tu devrais même me remercier pour ce que je daigne te faire. C'est presque de la compassion… personne ne toucherait une sale engeance telle que toi. Mais admettons que ce miracle arrive…. Jamais tu ne pourras m'oublier, et je ferais tout pour cela. Je vais te rappeler où est ta place…

Se relevant, Stephen s'installa entre ses cuisses, commençant à baisser la fermeture de son pantalon.

Non…

-Je ne vais pas enlever mes vêtements, je veux éviter de te toucher au maximum, tu me répugnes trop aujourd'hui. Tu ne mérites pas que je les enlève… je vais te prendre telle la catin que tu es mon petit monstre…

Morte de peur, Emy tenta de se relever, mais elle était trop faible pour pouvoir aller bien loin, et elle s'effondra à plat ventre sur le sol abrupt. Elle savait pertinemment comment ce souvenir se terminait. Elle ne voulait pas revivre cela… elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle devait se réveiller ! Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ? La jeune fille sentait sa présence dans son dos… et au moment où elle sentit ses mains sur ses fesses, elle hurla son effroi.

0

0

-Emy ! Emy je t'en prie réveille-toi !

Harry secouait sa sœur, totalement paniqué, aux côtés d'une Hermione en larmes. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle commune, il avait entendu des cris de pure terreur venant du dortoir des filles… la voix de sa sœur. Hermione était immédiatement montée mais après un moment interminable, elle était redescendue, disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas ni à la calmer, ni à la réveiller.

Alors il avait tenté de forcer les escaliers du dortoir qui étrangement, l'avaient au bout du troisième essai, laissé passer.

Là, il s'était précipité vers sa jumelle, et ce qu'il vit lui déchirait le cœur. Elle pleurait sans discontinuer en hurlant à s'en casser la voix…. Des hurlements de pure terreur comme il n'en avait encore jamais entendu. Il ne savait même pas que ressentir une telle peur était possible.

Le Gryffondor avait tenté de la réveiller en douceur, puis plus durement, totalement désemparé face à son absence d'éveil, au point de la secouer comme un prunier.

Quel était donc l'objet de ses cauchemars ? Il avait envie de savoir, mais l'adolescent avait également peur de ce que pouvait être la vérité.

Alors qu'il la prit dans ses bras, une image furtive passa dans son esprit. Une cave… et des yeux ambrés qui lui disaient étrangement quelque chose… mais quoi ? Il n'avait pu en saisir plus mais visiblement, ces éléments faisaient partie de son cauchemar.

Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux, posant un regard perdu sur son jumeau.

-Ha… Harry ? Mais…. Comment es-tu monté ?

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier la serra dans ses bras. Il la sentit se tendre, encore plus que d'habitude mais comme elle ne le repoussait pas, il choisit de ne pas relever.

-Tu nous as fait une peur….

Le contact que lui offrait son frère l'apaisa, mais légèrement seulement.

Elle se sentait si mal…

Jamais… jamais elle ne pourrait être avec qui que ce soit… comment cela pouvait-il être possible alors que les rares moments où elle baissait sa garde… ?

Ses yeux lui brûlaient, mais elle se refusait à verser des larmes. Harry s'était mis enfin en couple avec Drago… elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa journée plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux… ? Tu es pâle…

-Ça va aller Harry… je … attends-moi en bas, j'arrive…

-Tu es sûre ? Je peux rester avec toi et t'aider à descendre.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

L'adolescent resta immobile quelques instants, ne sachant que faire, tiraillé entre l'envie de la questionner et de la laisser un peu seule. Mais en voyant son visage totalement fermé, et ses mains trembler légèrement il opta pour la seconde option, et redescendit sans un mot. Jamais Emy n'accepterait de lui répondre… pas dans cet état. Cela le frustrait tellement.

0

0

De son côté, Hermione qui était restée en retrait jusque-là, s'approcha doucement de son amie, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Harry est vraiment puissant… Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois un garçon réussir à monter à notre étage… il devait sûrement s'inquiéter à un point tel que sa magie a bloqué le mécanisme.

-Sûrement… mais ça va Hermione… Je… suis juste fatiguée.

-Emy… commença doucement la préfète, en posant doucement une main sur celle si fine et délicate de son amie.

A ce contact, Emy ne pût s'empêcher de se raidir, et de se soustraire au contact. Son… cauchemar… rêve… souvenir… elle ne savait plus comment appeler cela… mais cela était encore trop ancré dans son esprit.

-Oui Hermione ?

-Emy… est-ce que… est-ce que quelqu'un t'aurait… heu… fait des choses ?

-Des… choses ?

-Oui… tu sais… te… te toucher contre ta volonté par exemple.

A cette phrase, la jeune fille se sentit pâlir, tandis qu'une douleur tirailla son estomac, et que des nausées commençaient à l'envahir. Hermione… elle ne devait pas savoir… personne ne le devait…

-Je sais pas non… et je n'ai pas le temps de parler inutilement, tout comme toi. Nous devons aller chez le directeur.

-C'est loin d'être inutile Emy ! S'il t'est arrivé quelque chose tu dois parler !

-La ferme Hermione ! LA FERME ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! s'écria Emy, poussant si brutalement l'adolescente que celle-ci tomba durement sur le sol.

Hermione se releva péniblement, avant de jeter un regard effaré à son amie, qui s'en allait déjà par les escaliers, sans un mot d'excuse. Avait-elle visé juste ? C'était plus que probable, au vu de sa réaction plus que disproportionnée… Cela l'horrifia. Qui avait bien pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Et surtout, jusqu'à quel point Emy avait-elle été abusée ? Elle se demanda si elle voulait vraiment savoir… c'était si atroce…

La lionne doutait qu'Harry soit au courant, au vu de ses incessants questionnements sur sa jumelle… sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher pour refuser catégoriquement qu'il ait accès à ses souvenirs. Hermione comprenait maintenant son refus, ainsi que certaines de ses réactions à présent. Devait-elle le dire à Harry ? La jeune fille hésitait. Ce n'était pas vraiment à elle de lui apprendre… c'était après tout quelque chose de très personnel et de délicat. Mais Harry lui en voudrait….

Et Drago ? Est-ce qu'il savait ?

Elle serait beaucoup plus rassurée de garder ce secret si jamais elle avait la certitude qu'Emy puisse se confier au moins à quelqu'un.

0

0

Emy descendit à la salle commune aussi vite que son état le lui permettait, pestant contre elle-même.

Elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer si violente avec Hermione…

Elle n'aurait également pas dû perdre son sang-froid. L'adolescente était certaine que la préfète avait compris à présent… en partie du moins.

-Emy… Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Harry.

-Elle arrive…

-Est-ce que ça va ? questionna Ron, gêné. Il avait entendu les cris, et avait été très inquiet comme son meilleur ami pour elle. Bien qu'il n'était pas spécialement proche, il appréciait la jeune fille. Le rouquin aimait son caractère gentil et compréhensif.

-Un cauchemar… pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

-Tu es sérieuse ? rétorqua le survivant. Tu as vraiment entendu les cris que tu poussais ?

-…

-Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as été absente de toute la journée ?

-Harry… J'ai préféré me reposer au maximum avant d'aller voir Dumbledore, histoire d'avoir plus de chance qu'il accepte le plan. Mais toi en revanche… tu as les lèvres bien rouges…

A ces mots, le jeune homme piqua un fard, sous le rire amusé de son meilleur ami.

-Je… heu…. Drago et moi…. Enfin… on est ensemble.

-C'est super ! Félicitations ! s'exclama Emy, sincèrement heureuse, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-...heu... Emy ?

-Je me demandais vraiment quand est-ce que l'un de vous deux se déciderait à bouger ! Je suis heureuse pour vous ! renchérit-elle avant de mettre fin à l'étreinte.

-Ah Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, soulagé de voir arriver sa petite-amie. En effet, le sujet de conversation le gênait quelque peu car, même s'il était heureux pour son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester méfiant vis-à-vis de Drago.

Emy prit soin de ne pas croiser le regard de la préfète, se focalisant sur son frère.

-On va dans le bureau du directeur ?

-Oui… Drago nous y attend, avec le Professeur Snape, répondit Harry, tandis que le petit groupe sortait de la salle commune, se retrouvant dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard.

A ses mots, Emy ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer. Après leur dernière entrevue auquel elle avait mis un terme en s'enfuyant presque, elle aurait préféré attendre un peu avant de le revoir… Mais c'était pour Drago. Bien vite, trop vite au goût d'Emy qui pourtant marchait plus lentement que les autres, ils furent devant la porte du directeur.

Emy inspira profondément, préparant avec un soin tout particulier ses barrières mentales, avant de toquer. En effet, elle se méfiait de ce mage soi-disant blanc comme de la peste, pour la simple raison que la jeune fille avait deviné son jeu et avait la certitude qu'elle et Harry (surtout Harry) n'était que des pions… C'était l'intérêt général qui lui importait, pas le leur.

L'adolescente ne pouvait cautionner cet état d'esprit… et certainement pas en voyant de quelle façon son frère en avait payé le prix jusqu'ici.

Pénétrant dans le bureau, les jeunes gens s'avancèrent, silencieux.

Le directeur était assis à son fauteuil habituel, et face à lui, plusieurs chaises étaient disposées, Drago assis sur l'une d'entre elles tandis que Snape était debout, légèrement en retrait à droite de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'ils les entendirent arriver, le blond releva la tête, offrant un mince sourire au survivant, et un regard inquiet vers la jumelle de ce dernier. Néanmoins, cela ne dura que l'espace d'un instant, le blond se reprenant très vite, car il savait parfaitement que ce n'était sûrement pas le lieu pour qu'ils discutent. Non… c'était juste assez pour faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'ils devaient parler dès que possible.

Le petit groupe s'installa bien vite, et le hasard voulut qu'Emy fut à la place qui, bien qu'à côté de Drago, la mettait directement en face du directeur honnis.

-Monsieur Malfoy ici présent m'a fait part de son problème, qui est certes très préoccupant… ainsi que de votre idée Miss Potter pour potentiellement aider Lady Malfoy. Pensez-vous pouvoir réellement être capable de non seulement réaliser votre projection astrale, mais en même temps la téléporter, la maintenir sur une durée assez longue et ce, en subissant sûrement des sorts, puis revenir en vous téléportant de nouveau ?

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de proposer des solutions qui sont hors de ma portée… Pour ce qui est du retour, je n'aurai pas besoin de Portoloin… Je pourrai revenir seule. C'est l'aller où je dois être accompagnée car n'ayant jamais été sur les lieux…

Le directeur eut un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, semblant partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'étonnement.

-Décidément, vous et Harry avez merveilleusement progressé dans votre magie jumellique… Pouvez-vous partager votre esprit ? Échanger vos corps ?

-Non… le lien n'est pas encore totalement reformé, répliqua Emy à regret.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-C'est de ma faute, répondit aussitôt Harry pour la plus grande surprise de sa sœur. J'avance lentement car j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer enfin… et c'est épuisant aussi. Mais on progresse…

Sa jumelle ne pût s'empêcher de lui faire un léger sourire. Harry… Il avait voulu la protéger à sa façon. Cela la touchait énormément…

-Je vois… mais je m'en doutais un peu que tu aurais plus de mal, ne t'en fais pas Harry. Cela viendra… et tu te découvriras sûrement toi aussi des dons le moment venu.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est moi qui aurais le plus de difficulté ? questionna le survivant, intrigué.

-Hé bien… tu n'as jamais été très doué en legilimancie. Comme les exercices sont presque semblables…

-Oui Harry… sans compter que notre directeur est quelqu'un qui lit à l'intérieur des personnes comme dans un livre ouvert.

Le mage, ayant parfaitement compris le sous-entendu, perdit l'espace de quelque instant son sourire, le remplaçant par une expression renfrognée qui lui procura une immense satisfaction.

Drago quant à lui eut un sourire moqueur, tandis qu'une lueur de doute et de méfiance traversa Harry l'espace de quelques instants.

Emy tourna son regard vers le maître des cachots, et fût instantanément happée par deux obsidiennes qui ne cessait de l'observer avec insistance… lui aussi savait visiblement. Ou du moins l'avait-il deviné...

-Ce plan est très risqué et m'inquiète un peu… Imaginez Miss Rosen que vous ne reveniez guère ?

-Monsieur le Directeur… Sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas envers moi que vous devez vous inquiéter pour ça, mais pour Drago. Je reviendrai dans mon corps quoi qu'il advienne, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ce dernier.

-Et si vous vous perdiez dans les limbes ? Ne me regardez pas avec cet air si surpris, j'ai évidemment étudié un peu le sujet…

A ces mots, Emy n'eut qu'un sourire narquois.

-Si cela arrivait… et bien considérons que cela serait un moindre mal car non seulement les Mangemorts ne pourraient rien me faire mais en plus vous auriez tout le temps de me chercher.

-Ne plaisantez pas sur un tel sujet Miss Potter ! s'exclama Severus, visiblement agacé.

Hermione, étonnée, remarqua que l'espace d'une seconde le visage d'Emy se referma.

-Désolée Monsieur… ce n'était qu'un trait d'humour noir. Enfin… tout ça pour conclure que Drago devrait porter sur lui un Portoloin. J'en prendrai également un au cas où il viendrait à perdre le sien… mais cette seule précaution est elle-même bien précaire, car les Mangemorts sont loin d'être idiots. Ils ont sûrement mis des sorts anti-transplanage et une barrière contre les Portoloins.

-Je connais tous les secrets du Manoir en temps qu'héritier des Malfoy. Le sort qui officialiserait mon bannissement de la famille, et ainsi m'enlèverait tout pouvoir sur les protections de la demeure, est à la fois long et complexe. Père ne se donnera pas la peine de l'effectuer tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr et certain que je tournerai le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc je pourrais passer outre de telles protections.

-Et comment fonctionnent ces protections exactement ? Comment te reconnaissent-t-elles pour se désactiver ensuite ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

-Bah avec du sang Mione, quoi d'autre ? rétorqua Ronald, tentant visiblement de railler un peu le Serpentard.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, profondément surpris.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Tu as le même genre chez toi ?

-Quoi parce qu'en plus c'est vrai ? Mais je disais ça pour plaisanter moi !

-Ah je me disais aussi… marmonna Drago.

-Ça consiste en quoi Drago ? demanda Harry, soudainement inquiet.

En effet, un rituel qui demandait du sang ne lui présageait rien de bon… Par Merlin pourquoi devait-il attirer systématiquement chaque personne qui l'entourait dans les ennuis ? Ils venaient à peine de se mettre ensemble… Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Drago ?

En sentant une main chaude recouvrer doucement la sienne, Harry sursauta, brutalement couper dans ses pensées, avant de croisée le regard de Drago.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir Harry, je vais devoir me blesser… Mais rien de sérieux. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu me connais je suis un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles : jamais je ne tenterais quelque chose de si dangereux si je n'avais pas un pourcentage assez élevé d'en ressortir vivant. J'ai toute confiance en Emy…

Tout le monde observa la scène avec surprise, en particulier Dumbledore, qui bien vite, Emy le remarqua aisément, eut une lueur de malice dans ses yeux, bientôt remplacée par une expression songeuse…

La jeune fille se tendit. Elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Si jamais ce vieux fou n'oserait ne serait-ce que penser à hypothétiquement se servir de la relation qui liait son frère à son meilleur ami pour ses plans tordus, il trouverait à qui parler.

Presque comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le mage se mit à l'observer et avisant le regard noir de l'adolescente, se mit à se racler la gorge.

-Bien… je pense que nous devrions commencer. Comment devons-nous procéder ?

-Et bien… Chacun aura son rôle. Moi je vais me concentrer et faire apparaître ma projection astrale. Une fois celle-ci apparue, vous nous donnerez nos Portoloins et nous partirons. Harry, toi ton rôle sera de me tenir dans tes bras tout du long.

-Pourquoi donc ? l'interrompit le directeur, intrigué.

La jeune fille se retint de lever les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Par Merlin, elle était sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès juste pour l'agacer…

-Parce que grâce à notre lien jumellique, mon énergie descend beaucoup moins vite lorsque nous sommes en contact.

Emy attendit quelques secondes, espérant qu'il ne demande pas plus de précision. En effet, ce n'était pas la seule raison. L'autre était bien évidemment que le contact d'Harry avait un mystérieux effet sur ses plaies, atténuant la douleur… et leur dégradation. Elle n'avait qu'une crainte : se mettre à se vider de son sang devant Severus, que des examens soient faits et qu'il… qu'il découvre…

D'ailleurs, son sort de camouflage sensoriel tiendrait-il en place ?

Voyant que pour une fois, la chance était de son côté car le mage blanc daignait fermer sa grande bouche, Emy reprit :

-Ron et Hermione… vous servirez de soutien à Harry. Empêchez-le de me lâcher tant que je ne serai pas revenue. Il pourrait être tenté de le faire ou de me ramener en me voyant souffrir… il faudra l'empêcher.

-Comment ça en vous voyant souffrir ? s'exclama le maître des cachots à la stupéfaction de tous.

En effet, l'ex-Mangemort qui était déjà loin d'être rassuré à l'idée de la laisser courir un tel danger, et qui était à la limite de laisser le vampire en lui prendre le dessus, avait manqué de se laisser submerger en entendant ses mots.

Emy eut un doux sourire, qui était loin, très loin de le rassurer.

-Oui… je vais avoir mal. Vous vous doutez bien que rester longtemps sous forme astrale est douloureux au bout d'un moment. Après je ne sais pas de quel degré sera exactement la douleur car la découverte de cette capacité étant assez récente, je n'ai jamais eu encore cet effet secondaire. Mais j'ai lu quelque part que cela devenait douloureux si on restait vraiment très longtemps… Mais tout ira bien…

Ah parce qu'en plus, elle n'avait pas pu tester son pouvoir de manière longue ?! Finalement, il aurait dû garder le silence… C'était encore pire.

Il inspira profondément, prenant sur lui pour ne pas laisser ses canines ressortir.

-Bien, je pense qu'on peut commencer… Harry.

Ce dernier se leva, et à peine fut-il debout que le mage blanc transforma la chaise où il était assis en petit canapé.

-Je pense que vous serez plus confortablement installés ainsi… s'expliqua le directeur avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. Tout ceci semblait follement l'amuser, mais il était bien le seul.

Emy prit place de manière un peu raide entre les bras de son frère, calant difficilement sa tête contre lui. Cette position la rendait extrêmement nerveuse, elle qui fuyait en temps normal tout contact physique avec autrui. Mais c'était son frère… c'était la seule raison qui rendait cette promiscuité un tant soit peu supportable.

Inspirant profondément, Emy prit ensuite la main de Drago dans la sienne, et jeta un dernier regard à l'ancien Mangemort, avant de fermer les yeux et de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle inspira, et expira profondément, faisant le vide dans son esprit… Visualisant la pièce, avec la volonté de la parcourir sans bouger…

Plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, elle sentit de l'énergie parcourir ses veines, ainsi qu'une sensation d'étirement…

Ouvrant les yeux, elle se vit debout près de Drago, ainsi que son corps dans les bras de son frère, qui la fixait avec des yeux ronds.

-Ouah ça fait bizarre ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux au même instant, avant de se sourire.

Mais bien vite, le visage d'Harry redevint sérieux.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Emy hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant pas le courage de mentir de vive voix à son frère. En effet, bien que cela soit encore supportable, la douleur de ses plaies s'était accrue.

-Tenez, voici vos Portoloins ! Intervint Dumbledore en tendant deux objets identiques aux jeunes gens : un collier comportant un médaillon.

Chacun prit l'objet en main et l'enfila autour de son cou en silence.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Drago à l'adolescente, ne sachant quoi faire ensuite.

-On va transplaner… Monsieur le Directeur, avez-vous levé la barrière anti-transplanage ?

-Bien sûr…

-Dans ce cas… Drago, transplane-nous chez toi…

Ce dernier hocha la tête de manière un peu raide, avant de prendre son bras contre lui. Par Merlin…. C'était si étrange de la sentir si solide contre lui alors que son vrai corps était un peu plus loin. Le Serpentard fixa son regard sur Harry, qui n'avait cessé de l'observer. Le jeune homme était visiblement livide d'inquiétude, et il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus reluisant. Quoi qu'il puisse dire ou montrer, il était très nerveux.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, vidant son esprit pour mieux se concentrer, visualisant mentalement les alentours de la demeure de son enfance. Soudain, la sensation d'être soulevé par un crochet au niveau du nombril les prit tous les deux, les faisant disparaître de la pièce.

0

0

0

Lorsque Emy ouvrit les yeux, elle s'assit immédiatement, sentant la tête lui tourner. La jeune fille inspira profondément pour faire passer la nausée qui l'assaillait, avant de regarder les alentours.

Elle était…. Dans une forêt.

-Emy… tout va bien ?

-Que fait-on ici Drago ?

-Tu te doutes bien qu'on ne pouvait directement aller à l'intérieur du Manoir… Alors j'ai choisi cet endroit. C'est la forêt qui entoure notre domaine… Nous ne sommes pas très loin du sud du bâtiment.

-Tant que tu sais où nous sommes, répondit simplement Emy dans un murmure.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Drago, inquiet. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Emy était un peu plus pâle.

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci lui sourit.

-Pas plus mal que d'habitude en tout cas… Dépêchons-nous.

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, le Serpentard se releva et guida l'adolescente au travers de la forêt. Au bout d'un certain temps, se sentant observer, le jeune homme soupira.

-Emy… euh… pourquoi tu me fixes avec cet air surpris depuis tout-à-l'heure ?

-Oh excuse-moi… pour rien. Je suis simplement étonnée. Tu sembles si bien connaître les lieux…

-C'est le cas. J'allais souvent ici pour être seul… ou chasser avec mon père et des invités… Je connais bien ce coin-ci, mais pas toute la forêt… elle est bien trop grande…

Soudain il l'arrêta, avant de s'avancer seul de quelques pas.

Là, l'adolescent ferma les yeux, chuchotant des paroles si bas qu'Emy ne put entendre quoi que ce fût, tout en agitant sa baguette.

Soudain, une barrière grise translucide apparut, que Drago regarda d'un air sombre, avant de transformer sa baguette en lame.

Emy se tendit, horrifiée, mais n'osait l'interrompre, de peur de déclencher une alarme ou Merlin seul savait quoi… Sans un mot, elle vit avec horreur le jeune homme entailler son bras en profondeur, recouvrant bientôt celui-ci d'un liquide carmin qui était d'autant plus saisissant sur ce bras d'un blanc immaculé.

Lorsque le sang rencontra l'étrange barrière, cette dernière s'illumina, avant de disparaître.

-Drago… pourquoi ?

-Les protections… reconnaissent les héritiers Malfoy grâce à leur sang. Si on veut rentrer sans que ma venue soit annoncée, c'est le seul moyen.

-Attends, je vais te refermer ta plaie si tu veux…

-Cela ne servirait à rien, je vais devoir redonner du sang un peu plus loin…

-Oui mais si tu ne fais rien tu vas te vider de ton sang !

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris ce qu'il fallait…

Sur ces mots, Drago sortit des bandages de sa poche, qu'il avait miniaturisés.

-Bien pensé… répondit Emy soulagée, tout en recouvrant les plaies du blond. Dis c'est quoi ce rituel barbare ?

-Le nobla sanguis. Un rituel qui permet à une personne de notre maison de rentrer incognito, à condition qu'elle soit prête pour cela à verser son sang, et que ce dernier contienne du sang des Malfoy. C'était pratique lors des siècles derniers, lorsque la demeure était aux mains d'ennemis ou lors d'assassinats perpétrés au sein de la famille.

-Charmant… et donc à quoi doit-on s'attendre ensuite ?

-A des Mangemorts patrouillant dans le jardin… peut-être des Détraqueurs… même si je pense qu'ils ne doivent pas être ici aujourd'hui, car l'air n'est pas de ce froid atroce. A des pièges… car tu te doutes qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir du sang Malfoy il faut également montrer que l'on n'a pas été répudié par sa famille, et que l'on est le futur maître des lieux, en connaissant les autres enchantements protégeant le domaine.

-Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je referme ta plaie ?

-Certains de ces enchantements que je dois désactiver le temps de notre passage exigent du sang… Cela va avec le principe que les sangs véritablement purs sont plus résistants que la moyenne car plus puissants.

Emy le regarda, atterrée.

-Tu es conscient que c'est un raisonnement totalement stupide car sang pur ou pas, le seuil de tolérance de perte sanguine pour chaque humain est assez limité ?

Drago eut un pauvre sourire.

-Je sais, mais malheureusement c'est comme ça que ces sorts fonctionnent. Fort heureusement, j'ai pris une potion de régénération sanguine avec moi… mais je ne pourrais la prendre qu'au dernier moment. Car tu comprends il doit être pur de substance pouvant le polluer car cela fait mauvais genre…

-Tout ceci promet d'être charmant… soupira la jeune fille. Heureusement que tu n'as pas expliqué tout ceci dans le détail à mon frère, car il ne t'aurait pas laissé partir. Mais je te préviens, tu vas avoir droit à un Harry furieux en rentrant….

-Bah… tout comme toi. Sauf que moi, j'ai d'agréables options pour me faire pardonner, rétorqua le Serpentard avec un sourire taquin.

L'adolescente eut un rire bref, avant que ce dernier ne s'interrompe presque aussitôt en voyant disparaître le couvert des arbres, pour laisser place à un jardin à l'anglaise qui avait sûrement été autrefois de toute beauté, mais qui était à présent quelque peu négligé et effrayant, la plupart des plantes étant visiblement morte à cause du gel.

Emy se tendit, prenant garde à ne pas se rendre visible, et vérifiant qu'aucun Mangemort ou Détraqueur n'était présent dans les environs mais les lieux semblaient déserts. Cela n'était pas pour rassurer la lionne, qui trouvait cet état de fait plus préoccupant que rassurant. Elle ne croyait pas que cela était dû à de la chance, ni à un excès de confiance de la part du clan des ténèbres. Voldemort avait énormément de défauts, mais si on pouvait lui reconnaître une chose, c'était que le mage était extrêmement intelligent. De ce fait, l'adolescente n'envisageait pas une seule seconde comme plausible le fait qu'il n'assure pas la sécurité du lieu où il résidait en toutes circonstances.

Puis, la jeune fille pensa aux Détraqueurs qui, si elle en croyait Drago, arpentaient parfois ce lieu pour le surveiller. Elle n'en avait jamais vus en vrai, mais au vu de ce qu'elle avait pu en voir dans les souvenirs de son jumeau, elle espérait ne jamais croiser leur route.

La lionne avisa le visage songeur de Drago. Sûrement trouvait-il la tranquillité du parc également inquiétante… ou bien certains de ses souvenirs l'assaillaient en cet instant. Ou un peu des deux.

-On va se jeter un sort de désillusion et avancer aussi vite que possible vers le Manoir. Une fois le mur de la bâtisse atteint… je lèverai le sort protégeant l'un des passages secrets. Pour assurer nos arrières au cas où, j'actionnerai d'autres protections du Manoir.

-Lesquelles ?

-Je ne préfère pas te le dire, car même si je vais certainement après cette journée être banni de cette demeure, cela n'en reste pas moins des sortilèges de famille que l'on se transmet de génération en génération.

-Mais alors, tous les membres de la famille peuvent les utiliser ?

-Non. Seul le chef de famille, sa femme s'il en a donné l'autorisation, et son ou ses héritiers peuvent modifier à leur guise les protections, et faire obéir la demeure à ses souhaits.

-Mais comment la magie reconnaît-elle… ? Car même si tu donnes de ton sang, n'importe quel sang de ta famille en théorie…

-Non. Sans entrer dans les détails, disons qu'on donne un échantillon de notre sang en référence pour que les sorts sachent qui est leur maître. Lorsque je serais renié… mon père supprimera certainement l'échantillon contenant le mien et aussi longtemps qu'il sera en vie, et peut-être même après, je ne pourrai plus y revenir sous peine de risquer ma vie…

-Pourquoi ? Le même genre de système existe pour les personnes que vous voulez interdire d'entrer ?

-Non pas à ma connaissance… mais je ne serais pas étonné que Père trouve un moyen de modeler un sort pour cela. Il a toujours été extrêmement doué en sortilège… alors que ma mère, c'est plus les potions.

Emy eut un sourire attendri. Drago aimait sincèrement les potions non seulement parce que cela était sa passion, mais également parce que cette matière lui rappelait sûrement les gens qu'il aimait.

Sa mère… son parrain… les cours où elle voyait bien que le jeune homme en profitait pour, sous le couvert des cours, avoir de brèves conversations avec Blaise et Théodore…

-Bon… on devrait y aller.

-Tu es sûr Drago ? Je ne sais pas trop… c'est… trop calme.

-Je trouve aussi, mais il y a certaines alarmes que tu ne vois pas et qui sont en place. Ainsi, très exceptionnellement, il arrive que les patrouilles soient réduites au point où personne n'est à l'extérieur mais comme des dispositions magiques sont déjà en place…

-Mais lorsqu'il y a des patrouilles, elles ne sont pas désactivées ?

-Non, elles sont constituées de telle façon que l'alarme ne se déclenche que lorsqu'une intrusion vient de l'extérieur… et sans autorisation cela va de soi. Mais je les ai temporairement figées… On devrait se dépêcher.

Emy acquiesça et sans un mot, se jeta un sortilège de désillusion pour se camoufler, imitée par Drago, avant de suivre ce dernier sans un mot.

Les deux jeunes avançaient avec précaution aussi vite que possible. Par Merlin, cette demeure semblait déjà immense à l'extérieur… c'était un château ! … Comment c'était possible de vivre dans une demeure si grande alors qu'on est que trois ?

La traversée du jardin prit en lui-même plus d'une demi-heure, et Emy sentit les premiers signes de fatigue commencer à apparaître… Ce n'était pas bon. Ils devaient aller plus vite.

Drago l'entraîna, pour sa plus grande stupéfaction, devant une fraction de mur recouvert d'un épais rideau de lierre. Mais que mijotait-il ?

Le jeune homme s'avança, caressant le mur végétal du bout des doigts.

\- Reveliorem…

Aussitôt, une curieuse plante sortit du lot, plus claire que les autres. Sa tige grandit jusqu'à être à la hauteur de Drago, tandis que ce qu'Emy pensait être un bourgeon grossit quelque peu et s'ouvrit, se séparant en deux lobes de feuille bordés de petites dents et enfin, Emy reconnut la plante. C'était une dionée, une plante carnivore… et une variété sorcière, la « dionée féerys » car en effet, celles des Moldus possédaient non pas de dents pointues, mais d'inoffensifs filaments… La variété sorcière était très dangereuse car contrairement à son homologue Moldue, elle était loin de se nourrir uniquement de mouches… Certes il était rare qu'elle se développe au point de pouvoir engloutir un sorcier, mais elle pouvait aisément se nourrir, à maturation, d'animaux à peu près aussi gros qu'un chien, alors il était facile d'imaginer les éventuels dégâts que pouvait faire cette dernière sur un humain…

Cette plante était extrêmement rare, et très recherchée par les maîtres de potions pour certaines décoctions extrêmement compliquées et hors de prix. Ses lobes, ainsi que son venin, avaient beaucoup de vertus magiques plus ou moins obscures il est vrai, mais conséquentes. Néanmoins, à ce niveau de développement, la plante n'était encore qu'un « bébé » ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose si ce n'est une désagréable morsure.

Avec surprise, l'adolescente vit le Serpentard lever son bras ensanglanté et en retirer le bandage, laissant quelques gouttes de sang tomber dans la « gueule » de la plante, laquelle avala le précieux liquide avec une satisfaction sans équivoque, avant de se rétracter.

Presque instantanément, le mur de lierre fit de même, laissant apparaître une poignée rouillée dissimulée entre les vieilles pierres du bâtiment.

Drago tira ensuite dessus, ouvrant un étroit passage, avant de s'y engouffrer… un passage secret… bizarrement, cela n'étonnait même pas la jeune fille. Cette dernière suivit le Serpentard à la hâte, préférant éviter de s'attarder sur les lieux, et eut un frisson. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé si un autre que Drago avait donné son sang à la plante…

Une fois le passage refermé, Emy évalua l'endroit. Ils étaient apparemment dans un couloir vide et obscur… trop obscur même. La jeune fille fût en effet, dû à sa piètre vision nocturne, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète, ce qui fit augmenter son anxiété d'un cran.

-Drago… est-ce que je peux lancer un Lumos sans risque ?

-Oui bien sûr, car nous sommes dans un des passages secrets de la demeure… c'était si tu veux les anciennes sorties de secours en cas d'assaut. Seul Père les connaît mais il n'y met jamais les pieds… Mais ce n'est pas la peine, on y voit tout de même assez pour pouvoir marcher doucement car les pierres sont très faiblement luminescentes, pas la peine de te fatiguer pour si peu...

Emy soupira… la jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, anxieuse. Elle ne savait comment lui dire…

Mais y avait-il une bonne manière d'annoncer cela ?

-Je te demande ça car je ne vois strictement rien Drago.

-Comment ça rien ?

-Rien de rien… là je suis totalement aveugle.

Un ange passa.

-Tu te fiches de moi là ?

-Pas du tout… je suis désolée Drago.

Elle entendit ce dernier soupirer à son tour. D'exaspération ? De fatigue ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute… Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu aies une si mauvaise vision la nuit ? Cela a-t-il toujours été ainsi ?

-Non… ce n'est que depuis quelques années. Je … c'est à cause de Stephen. Mais si tu veux bien je te parlerai de cela à un autre moment… nous devons nous dépêcher, répondit Emy d'une voix extrêmement lasse.

Serrant les dents pour ne pas répliquer quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme lui prit la main, avant de lancer un Lumos et d'avancer de nouveau.

-Merci Drago… répondit Emy dans un souffle, soulagée de voir un tant soit peu à nouveau autour d'elle. L'adolescente n'aimait pas vraiment l'obscurité…

Constatant le silence du blond, Emy ajouta, inquiète cette fois :

-Tu es fâché ?

-Non Emy… pas contre toi en tout cas. Mais si à l'avenir on a encore des missions à faire pour Harry par exemple, dans ce cas… mentionne-le avant. Là ce n'est pas vraiment problématique, mais dans d'autres situations, cela aurait pu poser un réel problème.

-Je suis désolée….

-Ce n'est rien…

-Dis… que ce serait-il passé si tu n'avais pas donné ton sang à la dionée féerys ? Ou si… c'était une personne extérieure ?

La lionne entendit l'adolescent frémir.

-Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas savoir… Et non, tu ne peux entrer vivante dans le passage sans l'appeler et lui donner tribu.

-On va marcher ainsi pendant combien de temps ?

-Un peu plus d'une demi-heure je dirais… pour être au plus près des quartiers de ma mère et pouvoir y pénétrer avec le minimum de risques d'être vus.

-C'est fascinant…

-Quoi donc ?

-Le lien qui te lie à ta demeure a l'air si puissant…

Drago eut un léger rire.

-Et encore, je ne suis pas le maître des lieux, seulement son successeur. Quand tu l'es… apparemment avec les sortilèges de mes ancêtres, tu « ressens » la maison : chaque mur, chaque pierre, chaque plante… se plie à ta volonté. Enfin, lorsque tu es assez puissant bien sûr… Tu ressens chaque présence, du moins humaine, présente sur ton domaine… sauf celle de ta famille, plus diffuse car le fait que le même sang coule dans vos veines brouille un peu les choses. Enfin… sauf quand tu es un héritier, tu peux dissimuler ta présence en ayant recours aux méthodes que j'ai effectuées.

-Mais cela cache ta présence… pas la mienne.

-Si… car tu as mon sang sur toi.

-Pardon ?!

Le jeune homme se stoppa et se retourna vers elle, tendant entre eux tant bien que mal sa baguette lumineuse de son bras blessé.

-Regarde ton bras gauche….

Obtempérant, la lionne remarqua une trace sombre sur son uniforme qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant.

-Mais…. Quand ?

-Lorsque tu me faisais mon bandage tu te souviens ? Je t'ai tenu le bras avec ma main pleine de sang.

-Mais… c'est suffisant tu crois ? Ce n'est pas un peu… trop simple ?

-J'ai dû aussi dire une formule spéciale… avant de quitter la forêt. Ne t'inquiète donc pas de cela.

-D'accord.

Drago se retourna, reprenant la main de son amie, et continua son avancée. Ces murs… ce passage secret… Il y avait été tellement de fois… Certes, pour beaucoup, il aurait été étonnant de voir un enfant si jeune dans un endroit comme celui-ci, sombre et isolé. Mais très vite, le jeune homme avait compris que cette obscurité ne lui ferait aucun mal, contrairement au maître des lieux….

Les pierres composant le passage secret était spéciale… Extrêmement légèrement luminescente, de sorte qu'une personne avec une vision normale puisse à peu près s'orienter à tâtons… Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si un Lumos pouvait se voir de l'extérieur ici…

De son côté, Emy essayait de garder la tête aussi froide que possible, serrant les dents.

La jeune fille se sentait très fatiguée. Chaque pas était plus douloureux que le précédent et les blessures de son dos la lançait terriblement. Elle avait l'impression confuse que son dos était mouillé, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien de ceci sur son corps astral… Ces blessures avaient dû s'ouvrir… Elle espérait que la bonne couche de bandage et son gros pull soient suffisants pour endiguer la coulée de sang et que personne ne puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, la jeune fille se stoppa, envahie soudainement par une étrange envie de pleurer, tandis que sa gorge se noua.

-Emy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama Drago, inquiet en voyant les larmes s'écouler sur les joues de son amie, qui semblait figée.

Mais l'adolescente ne l'entendit même pas, tant elle était submergée… mais ses émotions… ce n'était pas les siennes. C'était…

Soudain, de légers pleurs se firent entendre, mais en voyant le visage perplexe de Drago lorsqu'elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, elle devait être la seule à les entendre.

Inquiet, la lionne vit le blond agiter plusieurs fois sa baguette, sans succès semblait-il.

-Aucun piège ne s'est actionné… Emy… Emy réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

-Un enfant… un enfant qui pleure.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Drago, perdant soudainement plusieurs couleurs, jetant immédiatement un regard circulaire autour d'eux.

Mais Emy ne l'écoutait pas, ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Elle sentait comme si c'était la sienne la peur de cet enfant, quel qu'il soit.

-Où... où es-tu ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix étranglée.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin Emy je suis juste devant toi…

-Pas toi Drago… Où es-tu ?

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre, tandis que les pleurs s'arrêtaient et que la peur s'apaisait un peu, remplacée par l'étonnement et la curiosité. Puis deux autres présences se firent également sentir : l'une effrayée mais gardant contenance, et une autre … très triste, mais assurée. Pas le moins du monde effrayée.

« Ne t'approche donc pas Edouard ! » entendit Emy, d'une voix de jeune adolescent pas encore tout à fait homme.

« Mais Finnegan… je crois qu'elle peut nous entendre ! Enfin quelqu'un nous entend ! » trépigna une voix plus jeune.

« Ton frère a raison... Nous ne savons pas si c'est dangereux » répondit une voix plus mature.

« Mais Scorpius… Tu dis toujours que je n'ai pas à avoir peur car on ne peut plus nous faire de mal à moi et à Finnegan car on est spécial… alors pourquoi pas y aller ? »

-Je… Je m'appelle Emy Potter, et je suis avec Drago Malfoy, un ami. On ne vous fera aucun mal je vous le promets.

-Mais…. Au nom de Merlin Emy ! A qui parles-tu ?

-A… trois garçons ? Je les entends seulement pour le moment.

-Quoi ? Mais… il n'y a jamais eu personne dans ces souterrains Emy depuis mon enfance ! C'est impossible !

-Je ne sais pas… quoi te répondre. Je sais juste qu'ils s'appellent apparemment Richard, Finnegan et Scorpius.

A ces mots, Emy ayant enfin repris un tant soit peu une certaine maîtrise d'elle-même, vit avec inquiétude le blond perdre encore plus de couleurs si cela était possible.

-Quoi ? Tu les connais ?

-Je… si c'est ceux auxquels je pense…

Le Serpentard frémit.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne devrais pas les entendre… ils… ils sont…

« Stop ! Empêchez-le de continuer sa phrase ! » tonna impérieusement la voix la plus âgée.

Surprise, la jeune fille réagit automatiquement et par réflexe, plaqua sa main sur la bouche du Serpentard.

Soudain, trois silhouettes s'avancèrent, semblables à celles des fantômes, mais en plus lumineuses mais paradoxalement plus effacées… Comme si là où ils avaient le plus de consistance était là où la lumière était la plus dense, au niveau de leur cœur.

Le plus jeune semblait être un enfant aux cheveux bouclés de huit ans, et se cachait derrière un jeune adolescent d'à peine treize ans aux cheveux courts, qui lui-même se tenait auprès d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans semblait-il, aux cheveux longs et au regard perçant. Les plus jeunes avaient des habits anciens, datant de plusieurs siècles, tandis que le plus vieux avait des vêtements semblant vieillots mais plus actuels. Tous avaient des cheveux blond platine semblables à Drago, et des yeux très clairs… mais le plus âgé était le plus impressionnant, possédant des yeux d'un gris presque blanc rendant son regard acéré. Il… il ressemblait énormément à Lucius Malfoy, mais en beaucoup plus jeune, avec quelque chose de plus doux dans ses traits.

L'homme se tenait devant les plus petits, comme pour les protéger, fixant Emy avec méfiance et curiosité.

-Vous êtes des … ? Non, car sinon, Drago pourrait… pourrait aussi vous voir.

L'homme se radoucit, avant de lui accorder un léger sourire, soulagé qu'elle ne prononce pas le mot fatidique.

« Non… C'est plus particulier. Je m'appelle Scorpius, et voici Finnegan et Edouard. Quant à Drago… lui ne peut nous voir, mais nous c'est depuis sa naissance que nous l'observons… moi en particulier. Je veille comme je peux sur lui depuis toujours. Après tout, c'est un Malfoy… Vous pouvez lui dire si vous voulez car si vous ne l'informez pas quelque peu, je doute qu'il puisse rester très longtemps conscient… »

-Drago… ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne nous veulent pas de mal… Scorpius dit même qu'il te connaît et te surveille depuis ta naissance.

-Mais Emy… En quoi c'est censé me rassurer ?

-Ne dis rien qui puisse évoquer le funeste ou le surnaturel et laisse-moi faire…

« Bonjour Emy… » s'avança timidement Edouard.

Cette dernière s'agenouilla, le prenant timidement dans ses bras. Il était étrangement consistant pour une forme spectrale… et tiède.

La légère lueur que l'enfant dégageait semblait s'accroître l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Tu es chaude… ça fait du bien ».

Chaude ? C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait cela.

Mais bizarrement, son énergie semblait s'étioler doucement… alors Emy tourna la tête, dans l'intention d'embrasser la tempe de l'enfant avant de s'écarter, lorsqu'elle remarqua une effrayante trace de sang ternissant ses cheveux bouclés.

La jeune fille se figea, prenant sur elle pour ne pas crier, tandis qu'elle se relevait, repoussant le jeune garçon avec douceur. Regardant de plus près, elle vit que Finnegan avait plusieurs bleus et avait une tâche sombre sur son cou, qu'il tenta de cacher avec gêne lorsqu'il sentit son regard, et que Scorpius quant à lui, semblait être blessé au niveau du cœur.

« Finnegan, emmène ton frère jouer un peu plus loin, il faut que je parle à cette demoiselle en privé ».

Ce dernier hocha la tête, avant de sourire au plus jeune et de l'emmener non loin par la main.

Scorpius se tourna, son regard redevenant sérieux.

« Vous n'êtes pas humaine… »

-Tout comme vous non ?

L'homme spectral eut un léger rire.

« J'aime votre ironie… Mais qu'êtes-vous exactement pour nous voir ? »

-Ceci n'est pas ma vraie forme… mais ma forme spectrale. J'utilise la projection astrale…

L'apparition sembla profondément impressionnée.

-Et vous ? J'ai été honnête avec vous, à vous de l'être avec moi !

« Nous ne sommes pas des fantômes… mais des âmes errantes ne trouvant pas le repos » répondit d'un ton plus bas Scorpius, le visage sombre.

-Pourquoi ?

Scorpius soupira.

« Finnegan a conscience de son état… mais pas Edouard. Et Finnegan ne peut se résoudre à laisser son frère seul… Quant à moi… j'ai été trahi de la pire des manières, et je ne trouverai le repos que lorsque mes restes seront enterrés dignement. Quand à Edouard… je pense qu'il sera apaisé lorsqu'on le retrouvera lui et son frère, et qu'on leur rendra un tant soit peu hommage ».

Emy sentit sa gorge se nouer, sentait toute la tristesse que l'apparition tentait de contenir.

-Vos habits sont beaucoup plus récents… qui êtes-vous pour Drago ? Êtes-vous tous des Malfoy ?

Le spectre sourit tristement.

« Oui… nous sommes tous les trois des Malfoy. Malheureusement, l'histoire des vieilles familles est inévitablement maculée de sang… Et effectivement, je suis le plus jeune ironiquement. Edouard et Finnegan sont de lointains cousins de Drago… Quant à moi… Je suis son oncle ».

-Son oncle ?!

-Emy… s'il-te-plaît…

« Oui son oncle. Je suis le frère de Lucius... »

La jeune fille fut statufiée par la surprise. Jamais la lionne n'avait imaginé que le père du Serpentard ait eu un frère…

Voyant la profonde tristesse des traits de son vis-à-vis, l'adolescente voulut questionner le fantôme sur les raisons de sa mort… de leur mort. Pouvait-il quitter les souterrains ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Drago, qui était livide.

-Drago n'aie pas peur… Ils ne te veulent vraiment aucun mal… je… je t'expliquerai lorsqu'on sera sorti.

Légèrement apaisé, le jeune homme hocha la tête. En y regardant plus attentivement, Emy vit même de la curiosité dans les yeux de son ami. Il devait sûrement se poser les mêmes questions qu'elle.

-Heu… oui. Mais nous n'avons que peu de temps… Peut-être que vous pourriez nous aider ?

-Je suis l'héritier des Malfoy Emy ! Je suis parfaitement suffisant pour mener le sauvetage de ma mère à bien.

Mais en entendant les paroles du Serpentard, le dénommé Scorpius se figea.

« Vous venez sauver Narcissa ? »

Puis le spectre se tourna vers son neveu, un mélange d'agacement et de tristesse dans le regard.

« Qu'il est agaçant… Il me rappelle son père dans ces moments… Il est l'héritier, certes. Mais il ne connaît pas la moitié des passages secrets de cette demeure… moi si. J'en connais un qui mène directement à l'intérieur de la chambre de Narcissa. Cela vous éviterait de passer dans le couloir, et serait moins risqué ».

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescente, tandis qu'elle rapporta les paroles du spectre à Drago.

Ce dernier se tendit, méfiant.

-Ma mère ne m'en jamais parlé… Mais admettons. Emy, es-tu sûre que tu pourras tenir ?

-Je pense… Est-ce que l'on tente ? C'est à toi de décider de prendre ce risque. Après tout, il s'agit de ta mère… Et si on prend ce détour et qu'on ne puisse plus la chercher ?

Un silence passa, Drago prenant le temps de la réflexion, avant de répondre :

-Je… prenons ce risque. Si je peux protéger nos vies du mieux possible alors… et puis, tant que nous sommes en vie, nous pouvons toujours réessayer. De plus… Je n'ai pas souvenir que l'on m'ait raconté d'exploits répréhensibles de mon oncle… et de plus, du peu que je sache, mon père ne portait pas son frère dans son cœur, ce qui ne peut être que positif.

A ces paroles, une profonde tristesse se peignit sur le visage de Scorpius, tandis qu'il soupira.

« Malheureusement… si tu savais à quel point tu dis vrai Drago… ».

Emy vit le spectre porter machinalement sa main sur son cœur ensanglanté en prononçant ses mots et presque aussitôt, une douleur autant physique que psychique la traversa.

Sa gorge ce serra. Elle avait peur de comprendre…

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les pupilles de Scorpius, qui reprit bien vite contenance.

« Veuillez m'excuser… je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi empathe... »

-Je ne le savais pas également… J'espère que ce n'est pas ça… Peut-être que votre statut particulier vous permet inconsciemment de diffuser vos émotions ?

« Je ne sais pas… je dois vous avouer que, n'ayant jamais vraiment imaginé finir ainsi, je ne me suis guère penché sur le sujet… alors, est-ce que vous venez ? »

-Nous vous suivons. Drago, prends ta potion de régénération sanguine…

-Mais je devrais sûrement…

-Non je ne pense pas. Après tout, si toi tu ne connais pas ce passage, ton père non plus sûrement, il ne mettrait donc pas une alarme ou un autre système juste pour toi.

« Elle a raison… il n'a rien à craindre pour cela… »

-Scorpius est d'accord avec moi d'ailleurs…

-Et comment le sait-il ?

« Drago n'est pas le seul que j'observe… je surveille beaucoup Lucius également…. Ainsi que Narcissa… ».

-Apparemment il aime beaucoup épier ta famille…

« Quel terme grossier et mal choisi ! Ce n'est pas comme si je me cachais… enfin… suivez-nous. Finnegan ! Edouard ! On y va ! »

Les deux jeunes spectres revinrent vers Scorpius, avant de le suivre par une porte dérobée au sein-même du couloir secret où ils se trouvaient, Emy et un Drago plus que perdu fermant la marche.

Les deux adolescents s'enfoncèrent dans un dédale de couloirs souterrains pendant un temps qui leur sembla infiniment long.

0

0

0

Au début, Emy ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. En effet, il était tout à fait plausible de devoir d'abord s'enfoncer dans les passages secrets souterrains pour pouvoir remonter ensuite.

Mais là…. Ils ne faisaient que s'enfoncer sans cesse.

-Emy… ce n'est pas normal.

-On n'a pas le choix… tu saurais revenir sur tes pas ?

-Non… Au début je reconnaissais ces passages… mais cela fait un moment que l'on est passé vers des couloirs cachés que je ne connaissais pas.

-On va bien voir… on va finir par ….

Mais Emy ne termina pas sa phrase, la gorge soudainement nouée. A nouveau, une profonde angoisse l'étreignit tandis qu'Edouard se mit à pleurer de nouveau, tandis que Finnegan et Scorpius semblèrent devenir encore plus blanc qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Scorpius, Finnegan… pourquoi on revient ici ? Je n'aime pas cet endroit… «

« Ça va aller Edouard… Scorpius a sûrement une bonne raison. »

-Oui, et une que j'aimerais bien connaître… qu'y… qu'y a-t-il derrière Scorpius ? Ce n'est certainement pas la chambre de Narcissa.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Drago, en brandissant sa baguette.

« En effet. Mais ce n'est pas un piège… enfin… pas vraiment. Cette pièce… vous comprendrez par vous-même en y entrant. Mais aucun danger mortel ne vous y attend »

Méfiante, la lionne observa Scorpius quelques instants, captant ses émotions. Ce dernier était tendu, mais pas par la nervosité… plus comme si cette pièce éveillait comme pour les plus jeunes, un souvenir douloureux et effrayant.

Emy hésita devant la porte de chêne, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à y entrer ? Il nous a menti !

-Pas vraiment en fait. Il a proposé de nous y conduire, mais il ne nous a rien promis, et il n'avait rien dit sur d'éventuels détours. Mais on devait si attendre car après tout, c'est des Serpentards pure souche.

-Bah justement raison de plus…

-Drago… je… je pense deviner ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer…

-Quoi ?!

-Ce n'est rien de dangereux… mais… c'est… éprouvant émotionnellement parlant.

L'adolescente soupira, avant de planter son regard dans celui de l'ancêtre de Drago.

Celui-ci le soutint un moment, avant d'être interrompit par Edouard qui lui tirait la manche, son grand frère à ses côtés.

« Oui Edouard ? »

« Je… je peux rester là avec Finnegan ? Je ne veux pas rentrer là-dedans… S'il… s'il-te-plaît… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer, et Finnegan non plus… allez jouer plutôt ».

Le petit retrouva un semblant de sourire, avant de retourner vers son frère. Ce dernier jeta un regard perplexe à Scorpius, avant d'éloigner l'enfant.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Emy poussa la poignée et entra.

Presque aussitôt, une odeur nauséabonde l'assaillit, poussant la jeune fille à se jeter un sortilège de tête en bulle, avant de pénétrer plus en avant dans la pièce.

C'était… un cachot, à n'en pas douter. Sûrement une sorte de prison secrète. Mais au-delà des grosses pierres suintantes d'humidité composant l'ensemble de la pièce, elle se figea en apercevant une silhouette recroquevillée dans le coin de la pièce.

Levant à nouveau sa baguette, elle jeta cette fois-ci un Lumos, qui se joignit à celui de Drago.

Emy porta une main à ses lèvres, étouffant un cri. En effet, la lumière de la pièce avait révélé que la silhouette était en fait un cadavre, à l'état de squelette.

Doucement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Emy s'approcha, avant de s'agenouiller doucement face à la dépouille.

Cette dernière possédait encore de longs cheveux blonds qui avait dû être autrefois presque blanc, tout comme Drago. Sa tête était penchée, et une des mains à présent squelettique était posée sur son cœur… endroit qui était maculée de sang.

Une émotion indescriptible envahit Emy, tant par la tristesse qui l'assaillit que par l'horrible vérité de la situation.

Ces vêtements… Cette blessure…

La lionne jeta un regard à Drago, qui ne cessait de fixer le corps, visiblement choqué et peiné…

Mais en l'observant plus attentivement, elle vit que son ami fixait quelque chose en particulier et suivant son regard, elle devina bien vite ce qu'il ne cessait de fixer : la chevalière que la dépouille portait, frappée de l'armoirie des Malfoy.

-C'est vous Scorpius… n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi nous avoir conduit jusqu'à votre dépouille ?

Ce dernier s'avança, se plaçant à côté de son corps qu'il effleura du bout de ses doigts fantomatiques.

« Il n'y a pas que ma dépouille ici… Et je vous l'ai dit, Finnegan et Edouard ne trouveront le repos que lorsque nous les aurons retrouvés… et moi enterré. Je vous conduirai à Narcissa… à la condition que vous emmeniez nos corps, et que vous nous promettiez de nous enterrer dignement ».

-Scorpius…

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de recourir à cette ruse pour qu'elle l'aide, mais cela aurait été mentir.

-Emy ? Alors pourquoi nous a-t-il… ?

-Il veux qu'on emmène les corps…

-Quoi ?! mais … les corps ? ! je n'en vois qu'un… mais et comment veux-tu que… ?!

-Calme-toi Drago, avec un sortilège de réduction on pourrait les mettre dans nos poches en les rangeant dans quelque chose… mais… Scorpius, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour faire face au spectre.

Ce dernier cessa de fixer sa propre dépouille, avant de planter son regard dans celui de l'adolescente.

« Vous comprendrez mieux en regardant… Touchez mon corps… la chevalière »

Perplexe, Emy se pencha, et toucha avec répugnance l'anneau présent sur le corps du bout des doigts.

0

0

0

L'instant d'après, tout se figea, et devint noir.

Emy se redressa bien vite, paniquée. Où étaient-ils tous passés ?

Soudain, une douleur atroce lui vrilla le crâne, tandis que des images se bousculaient pêle-mêle dans son esprit, s'y introduisant de force.

Des souvenirs… mais pas les siens.

_Il était dans un parc, c'était une belle journée d'hiver. Deux petits garçons jouaient, se lançaient des boules de neige. _

_L'un avait huit ans, des cheveux longs blonds presque blancs et des yeux gris si clairs que cela en était dérangeant. Le plus jeune, qui avait six ans et des yeux gris ternes, riait aux éclats en évitant les boules de neiges, sous le regard admiratif et bienveillant du plus âgé. _

_Scorpius et Lucius… _

_Il était vraiment étrange pour Emy de voir le père de Drago si… insouciant. Si innocent. _

_On oublie facilement que même les monstres ont tous été un jour fragile…. Enfant. _

_Qui aurait pu prédire en voyant Lucius ainsi, qu'il deviendrait un tueur sans pitié, froid et cruel ? Est-ce que son destin était déjà tracé ? Est-ce que quelque chose aurait pu éviter cela ? _

_Est-ce que quelque chose aurait déclenché cela ? Transformé cet enfant en l'être cruel qu'il était aujourd'hui ? _

_Une bouffée d'amour mêlée de douleur et de colère monta en elle, l'étouffant presque. _

_Les sentiments de Scorpius… il devait sûrement tout revoir lui aussi. _

_En tout cas, si elle en jugeait par l'expression de la version plus jeune du spectre, ce dernier aimait sincèrement et inconditionnellement son frère. _

_Soudain, un homme à la carrure imposante s'avança. Ses cheveux étaient blonds également, mais plus foncés que les deux enfants… mais la couleur de ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux de Scorpius. Ce devait sûrement être leur père. _

_Ce dernier avançait rapidement, s'appuyant sur une canne qui semblait familière à Emy, avant qu'elle ne se souvienne où elle l'avait déjà vue : dans la main de Lucius adulte, dans les souvenirs d'Harry._

_Arrivé à hauteur des enfants, l'homme cria leurs noms. Aussitôt, les jeux se stoppèrent, et les deux accoururent au-devant de lui._

_Presque aussitôt, l'adulte souleva sa canne avec rapidité, frappant le jeune Lucius d'un coup sec sur la tête, sous le regard horrifié de Scorpius et d'Emy. _

_-Je t'avais dit quoi Lucius ? De cesser d'embarrasser ton frère avec de tels enfantillages ! _

_-Père ! C'est ma faute je vous le promets ! intervint Scorpius en se plaçant devant l'enfant, pour faire de son corps un rempart. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé !_

_-Et crois-tu avoir le temps ? Tu es un Malfoy au nom de Merlin ! Tu dois travailler dur pour assurer ton rang dans le monde et pouvoir reprendre l'empire que je laisserai ! Retourne au Manoir étudier ! Immédiatement !_

_-Oui Père… J'y vais de ce pas. _

_Scorpius jeta un dernier regard inquiet et peiné à son frère, avant de commencer à s'éloigner sans un mot. _

_-Papa… pourquoi je n'étudie pas autant moi aussi ? Je suis aussi un Malfoy pourtant ? _

_Scorpius s'était éloigné, mais pas assez cependant pour éviter d'entendre la réponse cruelle de son père, qui lui fit aussi mal que si elle lui avait été adressée. _

_-Tu n'es pas un Malfoy… tu es trop faible. Tu es une erreur… _

_-Mais Père ! Je… je peux être utile ! _

_-Il suffit !_

_Clac !_

_La canne claqua encore dans l'air et cette fois, une coupure était présente sur le front du petit garçon, le sang coulant lentement de la plaie. _

_-La seule possibilité pour que tu sois utile, c'est que ton frère vienne à mourir sans héritier. Hormis ça, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un parasite qui vient amputer la fortune à laquelle ton frère a droit par l'aînesse… Tu n'es pas de son niveau. Cesse de le distraire, c'est clair ?_

_L'homme s'éloigna, laissant Lucius qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans la neige, des larmes coulant de ses yeux tandis qu'il observait son frère et son père s'éloigner. _

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Un autre souvenir se bouscula. _

_Il était plus grand, adolescent. _

_Côte à côte dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, chacun avec un livre en main, les deux jeunes se parlaient aussi discrètement que possible. _

_-Lucius… que voudrais-tu faire plus tard ? _

_-J''aimerais tellement reprendre le poste de politicien de Père… Établir des plans de campagne, constituer des projets de loi… c'est passionnant ! Mais tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. C'est toi l'aîné, la place te revient. _

_Le visage de Scorpius s'assombrit. _

_-J'en suis vraiment désolé petit frère… surtout que je déteste ça moi. Je te donnerais ce poste volontiers._

_Lucius lui sourit. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas… à défaut de faire le métier de mes rêves, j'aurais un jour la femme de mes rêves !_

_-Oh… je suis si ému ! Mon petit Lulu devient un homme !_

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! _

_-Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? _

_-Ça c'est un secret ! Je préfère ne rien dire tant qu'il n'y a pas de certitude. _

_-C'est plus sage. Comme ça si tu te prends une veste, personne n'en saura rien !_

_-Pff ! répondit Lucius en le toisant avec un mépris feint, avant de rigoler sous cape, bientôt suivi par son frère. _

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Le souvenir s'effaça, laissant place à un autre. _

_Scorpius était face à une jeune fille à la beauté éblouissante. Ses longs cheveux d'or qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux hanches en cascade encadraient deux yeux d'un bleu ciel absolument magnifique. _

_Elle était… éblouissante, irréelle. _

_Elle ressemblait à un ange… _

_Cette fois, Emy ressentit de l'amour… un amour profond, pur et passionné, obscurci par une tristesse si violente qu'elle en était douloureuse, au point qu'elle ne pût retenir ses larmes._

_Scorpius… _

_-Narcissa… tu es si belle… à côté, toutes ces roses sont bien fades… _

_-Scorpius… tu n'es qu'un vilain flatteur…_

_Ce dernier s'approcha, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. _

_-Puis-je te montrer à quel point je suis vilain ? chuchota-t-il, en se penchant sur ses lèvres. _

_Cette dernière lui sourit, avant de se figer. _

_-Narcissa ? s'exclama une voix que Scorpius connaissait bien. _

_-Lucius ? s'écrièrent en même temps le couple, avant de reprendre une distance raisonnable. _

_Le plus jeune les observa, semblant statufié par la surprise, et plus pâle que d'ordinaire. _

_-Que fais-tu ici Lucius ? demanda Scorpius, intrigué. _

_-Je… _

_-Oh mais c'est des dahlias que tu as en main ! Elles sont magnifiques Lucius ! s'exclama Narcissa, admirative. _

_-Oui… je… je voulais y ajouter des roses blanches. _

_-C'est une bonne idée frangin ! Tu connais décidément le langage des fleurs sur le bout des doigts !_

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Les dahlias signifient que l'on trouve belle la personne à qui on l'offre, tandis que les roses blanches signifient la pureté mais aussi l'amour secret. C'est bien ça Lucius ? _

_-Oui… _

_-La fille à qui tu vas les offrir aura beaucoup de chance ! s'exclama Narcissa, avant de donner un coup de coude à Scorpius. _

_-Aie ! Non mais ça ne va pas !_

_-Prends-en de la graine ! Tu devrais demander des conseils à ton frère pour être romantique ! Bon je vous laisse, je vais retourner au Manoir, ma leçon de danse va bientôt commencer. A tout-à-l'heure ! _

_Tandis que la jeune fille s'éloignait, Scorpius reporta son attention pleine et entière sur son frère, et s'inquiéta aussitôt. Ce dernier était pâle, tandis que ses mains tremblaient, et que ses yeux exprimaient un mélange si intense de douleur et de haine que cela le fit frémir. _

_Emy le ressentit de manière vive : quelque chose s'était brisé à l'intérieur de Lucius en cet instant précis. _

_Quelque chose de précieux et d'irréparable… _

_-Lucius… qu'est-ce-que tu as ? _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi au juste ? _

_-Pardon ? _

_-Non tout n'est pas encore perdu… après tout tu ne la possèdes pas encore… _

_-Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ? s'exclama Scorpius, inquiet, avant de s'approcher de son frère, posant sa main sur son épaule. _

_Mais Lucius se dégagea violemment de sa poigne. _

_-Laisse-moi donc ! Tu es un idiot ! lui cracha l'adolescent au visage, avant de partir en direction du château comme une furie, après avoir jeté avec rage les fleurs qu'il tenait l'espace de quelques instants. _

_Scorpius se pencha, et ramassa l'un des dahlias d'un blanc immaculé, fixant la fleur, à la fois perplexe et inquiet. _

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Le paysage s'effaça lentement, laissant cette fois place au décor obscur des couloirs qu'ils avaient traversés précédemment. _

_Un autre souvenir… _

_Cette fois, Scorpius et Lucius étaient plus vieux, à peine majeur sans doute pour le plus jeune… _

_Lucius était en tête, marchant calmement et sans prononcer un seul mot. Néanmoins, son visage était fermé, ses traits contractés… il était plus que visible qu'il était furieux au possible. _

_Scorpius derrière lui, le suivait, perplexe. _

_-Lucius… est-ce que l'on est obligé d'aller aussi loin pour que tu me dises ce que tu as à me dire ?_

_-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quelque chose mon frère ? rétorqua Lucius d'une voix polaire. _

_-Non… tu es mon frère. Si je ne peux avoir confiance en toi, je ne peux avoir confiance en personne. Seulement je trouve cela curieux. _

_Un instant, le masque de Lucius se fissura, le doute traversant son regard… mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Bien vite, son visage reprit sa dureté. _

_-Je veux être sûr que l'on soit tranquille._

_-En tout cas, je ne connaissais pas ce passage… enfin ces passages. Normalement ce couloir fait partie de la zone de passages secrets condamnés depuis des années non ? C'est un vrai labyrinthe, trop dangereux de par son étendue inconnue ainsi que par le fait que, n'ayant de ce fait pas été entretenu, il peut y avoir des trous dans le sol très dangereux… Et tu t'y déplaces avec tant d'aisance… _

_-Une vrai encyclopédie… ironisa froidement le plus jeune, avant d'ajouter toujours aussi froidement : _

_-J'ai passé tellement de temps caché dans ces passages pour échapper aux coups de Père que j'ai eu tout le loisir de les explorer… et ils sont dangereux en effet, mais en soit rien d'insurmontable pour de puissants Sang-Purs tels que nous… et de toute manière, si quelque chose me serait arrivé, ce n'est pas comme si Père en aurait été véritablement attristé n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Moi j'aurais été plus qu'attristé Lucius… j'aurais été anéanti. Et qu'aurait-dit Mère ? _

_-Mère est morte depuis le jour où elle m'a mis au monde. De ce fait, sa capacité d'émettre un quelconque avis est plus que limitée… _

_-Ne parle pas ainsi Lucius… _

_-Il suffit Scorpius ! De toute manière ne t'en fais pas. Ce sera bientôt fini… _

_Un silence s'installa, pesant. _

_Enfin, Lucius s'arrêta devant une porte, sous le regard curieux du Scorpius de l'époque et horrifié d'Emy. _

_La jeune fille avait reconnu cette porte. C'était celle qu'elle avait franchie il y a peu, et où elle avait retrouvé le cadavre du jeune homme. _

_Le cœur de l'adolescente rata un battement, horrifiée. Certes, elle avait eu des doutes quant à la raison de son décès, mais… elle avait espéré s'être trompée. _

_Pourquoi un tel geste ? _

_« Pourquoi ? » entendit-elle dans son esprit. La voix de Scorpius. _

_Elle ne voulait pas voir cela… non elle ne le voulait pas… _

_Mais la jeune fille n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. C'était le spectre qui l'avait menée dans ses souvenirs… lui seul pourrait l'en y sortir. Et apparemment, il tenait, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, à ce que la lionne voit tout jusqu'au bout. _

_Impuissante, Emy regarda les deux jeunes hommes rentrer dans la pièce. _

_Lucius referma la porte derrière eux, avant de se poster devant celle-ci, face à son frère. _

_-Je suppose que je dois te féliciter pour tes fiançailles avec Narcissa non ? _

_-Co… comment le sais-tu ? _

_-Père s'est fait une joie de m'annoncer personnellement la nouvelle… Tu t'en doutes il était aux anges ! Un si bon parti… et en plus, j'avais demandé sa main à ses parents avant toi alors tu t'en doutes, il était plus qu'heureux de m'annoncer qu'une fois encore, tu avais gagné… que tu prenais une fois encore ce qui était important à mes yeux !_

_-Comment ? Je… c'est Narcissa que tu aimais depuis tout ce temps ?! _

_-Ne fais pas le surpris ! _

_-Je n'en savais rien ! Vraiment !_

_-Ah oui ? Et cela aurait changé quelque chose que tu le saches ? _

_Un silence s'installa, Scorpius ne sachant quoi dire. Que répondre à cela ? Il n'avait jamais remarqué que son frère… Mais il aimait sincèrement Narcissa… _

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais… tu me dégoûtes ! Depuis que je suis né, tout ça parce que tu existes, je n'ai droit à rien si ce n'est à du mépris ! Père t'idolâtre tandis que moi il me déteste ! Mais il se trompe ! Tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que moi, tu n'es pas aussi rusé ! Tu es trop sensible, trop laxiste pour faire de la politique ! Seulement Père ne veut rien voir de tout ça car il me déteste parce que j'ai tué Mère ! _

_-C'est faux Lucius ! Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Mère ! Elle est morte en te donnant la vie ! Elle a préféré te sauver au détriment d'elle-même ! C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qui soit ! Et j'ai toujours été un peu jaloux de toi à cause de ça ! Elle a préféré donner sa vie plutôt que de rester avec moi ! Alors qu'elle ne te connaissait pas encore alors que moi oui ! Seulement… seulement dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai compris pourquoi car comme elle, dès que je t'ai vu je t'ai aimé Lucius… _

_-TAIS-TOI ! Ne me parle pas d'amour alors que tu me prends tout ce à quoi j'aspire !_

_-Je te laisserais le poste de politicien à la mort de Père ! Je te le promets !_

_-Oui dans 10 ans ou 20 ans… et je fais quoi entretemps ? De toute manière, j'ai fait mon deuil de ce poste… c'est Narcissa que je veux. _

_A ces mots, Scorpius tiqua. _

_-Narcissa n'est pas un objet ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la réclamer comme un gamin qui fait un vulgaire caprice ! Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ne voudrais que son bonheur au détriment tu tien ! Et c'est ce à quoi moi j'aspire contrairement à toi visiblement !_

_-Père avait raison… on n'obtient rien par les sentiments… répondit Lucius d'une voix absente en s'approchant de Scorpius. _

_Ce dernier le regarda, inquiet. _

_-Lucius… ne pense pas ainsi. Ne deviens pas comme lui… C'est justement en voulant supprimer tout sentiment qu'il est devenu inhumain… _

_-Tais-toi ! _

_-N'importe quel homme sensé aurait été extrêmement fier d'être ton père Lucius… Je sais que tu l'aimes mais… _

_-C'est bien plus que ça… dès que je l'ai vue… _

_Le regard de Lucius se fit plus vague, rêveur… _

_-Dès que je l'ai vue c'est… c'est comme si enfin je vivais vraiment. L'aura qu'elle dégage… a atteint mon cœur et l'a dégelé, réveillant de merveilleuses sensations, mais aussi des douleurs dont je n'avais même pas conscience… Soudain, brusquement… c'est comme si la lumière était apparue, et que je voyais pour la première fois le monde en couleur… toutes ses couleurs… _

_Emy en fût émue autant que Scorpius. L'amour de Lucius était donc sincère et si profond également… _

_Cela ne collait pas avec le portrait que Drago lui en avait dépeint. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? Un amour si fort ne pouvait être balayé ainsi d'un revers de main… _

_-Et TOI ! Alors qu'enfin… enfin… enfin j'avais trouvé ma raison de vivre… _

_-Lucius… _

_-Mais Père a raison… les sentiments ne servent qu'à rendre faible. _

_-C'est faux !_

_-Ah oui ? Est qu'est-ce que cela m'a apporté jusqu'ici ? Rien du tout… Mais je deviendrai plus fort ! Je gèlerai mon âme et je prendrai tout ce qui me revient de droit ! Je deviendrai puissant… craint ! Et Père sera fier de moi ! _

_Soudain, si vite qu'Emy, comme Scorpius, ne virent rien venir, Lucius sortit un poignard de sa manche, avant de le planter profondément dans le cœur de son frère. _

_Ce dernier fût statufié par la surprise, avant qu'un éclat de douleur et d'incompréhension traverse son regard si clair. _

_-Lucius… _

_Ce dernier soutint le corps qui soudain fût chancelant, avant de s'agenouiller sous son poids, tenant son frère entre ses bras. _

_-Je suis désolé Scorpius… je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi… à être faible… _

_Emy porta une main à son corps, hurlant. Cette douleur… ces douleurs… _

_C'était celles de Scorpius qui mourrait… Sa douleur physique autant que celle psychique…_

_Ce mélange de colère et d'amour…_

_Mais il y avait aussi du côté de Lucius… _

_Elle le sentait clairement… une partie de son âme s'était brisée encore une fois, remplacée par autre chose… _

_La noirceur… le néant… la folie… _

_-Je ne te laisserai pas seul… Il y a la dépouille de nos ancêtres ici… tu te souviens de l'histoire des enfants disparus je suppose ? Tu sais celle d'Edouard et Finnegan Malfoy ? Ceux qu'on n'a jamais retrouvés ? Eh bien ils te tiendront compagnie dans la mort…_

_Lucius caressa doucement le visage de son frère, remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille, essuyant les larmes qui s'écoulaient des yeux de son frère qui ne cessait de le fixer, tandis que la mort s'emparait doucement de lui. _

_-Tu aurais été trop faible pour l'époque sombre qui commence mon frère… Si je ne l'avais pas fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'aurait tué, et il t'aurait fait beaucoup plus souffrir que moi… Tôt ou tard, il aurait appris que tu ne partages pas son opinion quant au fait d'éliminer les Moldus. Je nous ai rendu service à tous les deux… n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas… je prendrai grand soin de Narcissa…._

_A ces mots, un éclat de fureur traversa fugacement Scorpius, et ce dernier voulut se relever… sans succès. Seul du sang s'écoula de sa bouche… il avait si froid… _

_Il planta son regard si clair dans celui de son frère, l'observant une dernière fois… avant de prononcer ces mots :_

_-Je ne te pardonnerai jamais Lucius… jamais… et après ce que tu as fait, malheureusement… toute ta vie, ta souffrance n'aura jamais de fin… et jamais l'héritier de la maison Malfoy tu seras. _

_Puis soudain, dans un dernier spasme, Scorpius mourut. _

_Mais son âme ne quitta pas le cachot. Aussi, il vit son frère serrer sa dépouille dans ses bras en pleurant un certain temps. _

_Cependant, lorsqu'il releva son visage, Scorpius vit que tout sentiment avait quitté le cœur de son frère, le rendant inhumain… et qu'il était définitivement perdu. _

_Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Où avait-il failli ? _

_Puis, ils virent Lucius déplacer le corps de son frère, le mettant en position assise contre le mur. _

_Il resta ainsi quelques instants face au cadavre, avant que son regard ne se fixe sur la chevalière en argent. _

_-Je suis l'héritier à présent… il serait dommage que je n'en ai pas tous les accessoires… _

_Mais lorsqu'il posa les doigts dessus, une lueur traversa le bijou, tandis que Lucius laissa échapper un cri, sous le regard furieux du fantôme de Scorpius,_

_« Jamais tu ne l'auras ! Jamais tu ne seras l'héritier ! Jamais ! »_

_Lucius se releva, fixant la dépouille de son frère d'un regard sombre. _

_-Peu importe… j'en ferai refaire une autre… _

_Puis Lucius quitta les lieux, sans un regard en arrière._

_Le temps passa, défilant en accéléré devant les yeux d'Emy, qui n'avait guère le temps de saisir ne serait-ce que des bribes d'images. _

_Puis, tout ralentit de nouveau. _

_Elle était dans une chambre luxueuse, où une jeune femme blonde pleurait. _

_Narcissa… _

_Elle n'avait plus rien de la joyeuse jeune fille d'autrefois. Elle était amaigrie, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus ternes et surtout… ses yeux ne pétillaient plus. _

_Ses bras étaient couverts de bleus… _

_Le fantôme de Scorpius était atterré par cette vision. _

_Doucement, il s'approcha, bien qu'il sache qu'elle ne pouvait le voir, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il dit qu'il m'aime… alors pourquoi m'a-t-il forcé ? Pourquoi… ? _

_La gorge de Scorpius se serra, tandis qu'Emy sentait que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine, tout comme le sien. Elle savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait… _

_-Je ne veux pas de cet enfant… ça n'aurait pas dû être le sien… Scorpius… pourquoi tu n'es plus là ? Pourquoi tu es parti sans laisser de nouvelles du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? _

_« C'est ainsi qu'il a justifié ma disparition… et je ne pouvais rien faire… j'étais si furieux, si peiné d'être impuissant. C'était pire que la mort… »_

_Le spectre que Scorpius était dans le souvenir essaya de prendre Narcissa dans ses bras, sans succès. Ceux-ci la traversèrent sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre tressaillement… Après tout, il n'était pas un fantôme. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort… c'était autre chose qui le retenait. _

_Alors il était resté là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement. _

_0_

_0_

_Un autre souvenir apparut à Emy. _

_Scorpius, penché sur le berceau de Drago. _

_Emy fut attendrie. Il était si petit… si fragile. Si mignon… _

_Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras levés de chaque côté de sa tête, ses petits poings serrés. Il portait un petit pyjama bleu ciel et blanc, et avait déjà un teint de porcelaine, ainsi que des cheveux blonds presque blancs tout comme son père. _

_Scorpius était penché, ne cessant de l'observer, perdu dans ses pensées. _

_« Je voulais le tuer… je voulais le tuer de toutes mes forces, car il me rappelait tant Lucius. De plus, sa présence était douloureuse à Narcissa, lui rappelant les conditions de sa conception… et au vu du fait que cela faisait plusieurs années que j'étais dans cet état, j'ai accumulé de la force. Je pouvais déplacer des objets… il aurait été si facile de faire basculer le berceau et de me venger de Lucius… de venger Narcissa. Mais… »_

_Soudain, le bébé ouvrit les yeux, plantant un regard bleu ciel magnifique et innocent dans celui du spectre, avant de lui sourire. _

_« En voyant ce regard… ce sourire… je n'ai pas pu. Ces yeux… ce sont ceux que possédait Narcissa avant. Il était pur et innocent encore… je… je n'ai pas pu. Si je n'ai pas pu veiller de manière efficace sur mon frère, alors j'allais veiller sur mon neveu comme je le pouvais. Si tout s'était passé autrement, il… il aurait été mon fils. Il aurait dû être mon fils... ». _

_0_

_0_

_0_

Emy ressentit une brusque secousse, avant de cligner des yeux… elle était revenue au présent. En effet, la dépouille de Scorpius était loin de sa fraîcheur, et les bras de Drago la soutenaient. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience que ses jambes l'avaient abandonnée.

-Emy… Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Ton cher oncle a eu l'amabilité de me montrer certains de ses souvenirs, dont ses derniers instants… Mais la question est pourquoi ? demanda la lionne en levant les yeux vers le spectre qui la regardait, une profonde tristesse marquant ses traits.

« Pour que tu puisses les montrer à Drago… à défaut de ne pouvoir le faire moi-même. Qu'il ne juge pas sa mère trop sévèrement… Qu'il comprenne mieux son père… Et pour qu'il comprenne que le véritable héritier des Malfoy c'est lui… lui que je désigne. Ce que Lucius n'a jamais su, c'est que cette bague renferme bien plus de pouvoir qu'elle n'en a l'air… et si le véritable héritier la donne à quelqu'un en le désignant comme son successeur, rien ne peut lui enlever ce titre si ce n'est la mort. ».

-Mais dans ce cas… pourquoi Lucius ne l'est pas ?

« Car je l'ai déshérité de ce titre dans mes dernières paroles… Bien qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte… Il a toujours cru que le Manoir ne lui répondait pas comme il le voulait à cause d'un manque de puissance magique… C'est en partie pour cela qu'il détestait Drago. Car malgré son jeune âge, il avait une affinité avec le Manoir que lui n'a jamais réussi à avoir… et encore, il n'avait pas jusqu'à présent ce titre. Cela vous servira pour sortir d'ici vivant… mais vous devriez ne le dire à personne. Ainsi si vous voulez plus tard tendre une embuscade, cela réussira ».

-Dans vos dernières… ? Ah… je comprends…

« Oui… c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on a tranché la gorge de Finnegan… Son oncle avait peur qu'il ne prononce des paroles fatidiques... »

-Où trouverons-nous leurs corps à eux ?

« Vous voyez cette caisse en bois ? Ils sont là tous les deux… un peu mélangés mais bien là »

-Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à… ce qu'on vous mette là-dedans avec eux ? Pour faciliter le transport…

« Non… de toute manière ils sont quasiment en cendres, ils ne prennent pas beaucoup de place… et c'est mieux que de rester encore ici… »

-Bien…. Drago, prend la bague qu'il y a sur le cadavre…

-Pardon ?

-C'est ton héritage… mais encore une fois, je te dirai tout lorsqu'on sera rentré. Je sais que c'est pénible mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas… mais je t'assure que te voir parler dans le vide c'est vraiment flippant.

Le plus délicatement possible, et contenant son dégoût par respect pour cet oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu, Drago enleva la chevalière et la nettoya d'un coup de baguette.

-Mets-là à ton doigt Drago. C'est ce que ton oncle veut…

-… ok. Mais je persiste à dire que c'est vraiment bizarre…

Drago passa sa bague sur l'annulaire droit, et se figea.

-Drago… ?

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du Serpentard, tandis qu'une vague de magie fit frémir l'air, enveloppant le corps du jeune homme d'une lumière blanche un court instant.

Le souffle de Drago se figea, tandis qu'il sentait une vague d'énergie puissante et ancienne parcourir ses veines. C'était…

Presque aussitôt il eut une conscience aigüe des lieux qui l'entourait, de son environnement. C'était comme si ses sens étaient multipliés. Il sentait chaque présence, chaque aura présente dans le domaine.

Il ressentait l'énergie de chaque pierre, de chaque brin d'herbe… mais surtout, il avait senti que sa magie déjà puissante, avait augmenté.

Il se sentait psychiquement et magiquement lié à cette demeure… Il savait qu'il pourrait changer n'importe quelle salle, modeler n'importe quel mur à sa guise.

Mais surtout maintenant… oui maintenant il pouvait ressentir et voir de manière diffuse le spectre à qui Emy parlait depuis tout-à-l'heure... Alors c'était lui son oncle ? Il… son visage lui était si familier… pourtant, il n'existait aucun portrait de lui, Père les ayant tous fait brûler.

-Je… mes sensations des lieux sont… multipliés… je… ce n'est pas possible… comment ? Et… je peux le voir Emy !

-Ah bon ? Mais… comment ?

« Ta magie a augmenté… mais plus que je ne l'aurais espéré visiblement pour que tu puisses me voir Drago »

-Mais alors… je peux voir tous les heu… spectres comme vous ?

« Non, seulement tes ancêtres je pense… car nous sommes liés à cette demeure tout comme toi »

-Mais votre visage… je ne vous ai jamais vu et pourtant… il me semble si familier... Pourquoi ? Ne me dites pas que c'est dû à votre ressemblance avec Père, parce que ce n'est rien de cela… c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez mais… pas à ce point.

-Drago… ?

-Pourquoi votre visage… ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout-à-coup… ?

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur les joues du Serpentard, le perturbant grandement. Le voir lui était douloureux… comme si c'était un être cher qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et dont il apprenait soudainement la mort.

Scorpius lui sourit tendrement.

« Les enfants voient beaucoup de choses… que les adultes sont incapables de voir. Lorsque tu étais enfant tu pouvais me voir… Jusqu'à tes six ans en fait. Souvent, lorsque tu te réfugiais dans les passages secrets, tu avais peur du noir… peur que ton père te retrouve. Alors je venais te consoler… tu avais moins peur à cause de la lumière que tu voyais émaner de moi… et je réunissais le peu de mes forces pour prendre assez de consistance pour te faire une caresse sur la tête… ».

-Alors ça vient de là que… répondit Drago, la gorge nouée en passant une main dans sa chevelure.

« Même lorsque tu n'as plus été en mesure de me voir, j'ai toujours été là Drago. Et puisque je vais bientôt partir… Drago, ne suis pas ces préjugés absurdes sur le sang mais surtout… promets-moi de ne jamais bannir les sentiments de ton cœur… »

-Pourquoi ? Je… promis. Mais pourquoi vous me dites cela ?

-Plus tard Drago… est-ce que… heu…

Emy eut brusquement un vertige, et Drago la rattrapa de justesse.

-Tu te sens capable de continuer ?

-Je me sens très… faible… répondit Emy, le souffle rendu court par la douleur.

-Tu as une forte fièvre…

-Je suis capable de continuer Drago… mais il faut faire vite.

-Très bien… Je suis désolé mon oncle… Reducto !

En un instant, la dépouille fut réduite, et d'une démarche chancelante, Emy se dirigea vers la boîte, avant de l'ouvrir aussi délicatement que possible.

Sa gorge se noua…

Dedans, il n'y avait qu'un tas de cendres, avec quelques os, du tissu… et deux crânes.

L'un était si petit…

Lorsqu'elle frôla les deux du bout des doigts, une autre vision s'imposa à son esprit. Des souvenirs se bousculèrent…

0

0

0

_Finnegan… _

_Ce dernier était dans une chambre meublée de meubles très anciens, son frère recroquevillé contre lui dans le même lit. _

_-Finnegan… pourquoi depuis que papa et maman sont morts, nous sommes enfermés ici ? _

_-C'est…. C'est pour notre sécurité, répliqua le plus âgé, tendu. _

_Mais il mentait. Emy le sentait… il était envahi par la peur. _

_Avec difficulté, il réussit à endormir son jeune frère, tandis que lui, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, caressait distraitement la chevelure bouclée de l'enfant. _

_Ce dernier eut un sourire dans son sommeil, tandis qu'une larme lui échappa, qu'il essuya bien vite. _

_-Si seulement j'avais le moyen de te faire sortir d'ici Edouard… _

_Soudain, le verrou de la chambre se mit à cliqueter. _

_Finnegan serra un peu plus le corps encore endormi de son frère, tremblant. Si seulement il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit… mais il lui avait confisqué sa baguette, et la chambre ne possédait rien qu'il pût utiliser comme une arme._

_La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre au moment-même où Edouard se réveilla. _

_Dans l'encadrement se tenait un homme austère, qui les regardait avec froideur, accompagné de deux hommes tenant des poignards dans leurs mains. _

_-Mon oncle… ? murmura l'enfant, encore ensommeillé. _

_Ce dernier et ses hommes entrèrent avec brusquerie, fonçant sur eux, les frappant sans ménagement. _

_Les deux enfants, à moitié assommés par les coups, furent emmenés prestement tandis qu'ils sombraient dans l'inconscience. _

_Lorsque Finnegan ouvrit les yeux, lui et Edouard étaient dans la même pièce où Scorpius périrait plus tard, et où elle et Drago se trouvaient à présent. _

_Les hommes de mains de son oncle, ainsi que ce dernier, étaient toujours là… ainsi que son petit frère. Ce dernier était enchaîné face à lui, le regardant totalement effrayé, secoué de sanglots silencieux. _

_Finnegan ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à leur présence en ces lieux. Il avait tant espéré que son oncle n'en arrive pas là… _

_-Je vous en prie mon oncle… je ferai ce que vous voulez. Mais je … je vous en prie… épargnez Edouard. Ce n'est qu'un enfant… Emmenez-le dans une famille de paysans, il oubliera son nom. Il ne revendiquera jamais sa place, je vous le promets…. Pitié épargnez-le. _

_L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux blonds eut un sourire carnassier. _

_-Bien sûr Finnegan voyons… me prends-tu pour un monstre ? Je veux bien épargner ton frère… si tu me donnes ta chevalière en me proclamant héritier du Manoir. _

_-Mais… pourquoi ? De par ma mort… vous êtes automatiquement… _

_Une gifle s'abattit sur lui, lui fendant la lèvre… _

_-Ne cherche pas à discuter ! Obéis si tu veux que j'épargne ton frère !_

_En tremblant, le jeune adolescent enleva le bijou. _

_-Darius Malfoy, de la lignée de Maxius Malfoy, je te désigne héritier du noble et ancestral Manoir Malfoy, énonça Finnegan aussi solennellement que possible, en passant la chevalière au doigt de son oncle. _

_Ce dernier eut un air satisfait, avant qu'un sourire cruel ne déforme ses traits. _

_-Amenez-moi Edouard… _

_Un des hommes se déplaça, et détacha l'enfant avant de l'amener à son patron. Le jeune n'avait même pas pensé ne serait-ce qu'à s'enfuir. Il était trop tétanisé pour cela. _

_Darius prit Edouard contre lui. _

_-Je vais tenir ma promesse Finnegan… je vais l'épargner._

_Sur ces mots, avec rapidité, il sortit un poignard, et le planta dans le corps de l'enfant. _

_-Noooooonnnnnn ! hurla Finnegan. _

_Perdant toute raison, l'adolescent se débattait comme un diable, tandis que l'enfant pleurait, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. _

_-Détachez-le… _

_Un des sbires s'exécuta, et Finnegan se précipita sur son frère, le prenant dans ses bras. _

_-Vous aviez promis ! Vous … vous aviez promis !_

_-Oui Finnegan… et j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je l'ai épargné… des souffrances que je vais te faire subir. Tu aurais dû être plus précis. Je te laisse profiter de vos derniers instants… je reviendrai plus tard. _

_-Pourquoi ?! _

_L'homme s'arrêta un instant. _

_-Parce qu'il aurait pu revendiquer la place d'héritier… et je n'ai pas été jusqu'à assassiner vos parents pour risquer de tout perdre. _

_Sur ces mots, lui et sa suite quittèrent le cachot, refermant à clef derrière eux. _

_-Finnegan… pourquoi je … saigne autant… ? Ça fait mal… _

_-Ça va aller Edouard… ça va aller… tu verras la douleur va bientôt partir… _

_-J'ai… j'ai froid… _

_L'adolescent serra plus fort l'enfant contre lui, dans l'espoir de lui fournir un peu de chaleur. _

_-Pourquoi oncle Darius a fait cela ? _

_-Parce qu'il est méchant… mais ne t'en fais pas. On va nous retrouver… on va nous retrouver et ce sera terminé. On va nous retrouver et on sera libre de nouveau… _

_-Comme un cache… cache ? _

_-Exactement…. _

_-Finnegan, j'ai sommeil… je… tu crois que je peux dormir un peu ? Ça va… guérir comme ça peut-être ? _

_-Je… je… _

_Prenant sur lui, Finnegan prit un visage serein. _

_-Oui, ça va guérir comme ça. Dors tranquille Edouard…. Je veille sur toi. _

_Avec douceur, il lui caressa ses cheveux bouclés. Bientôt, bien trop vite, les yeux du plus jeune se fermèrent à tout jamais. _

_Sentant la peau devenue froide sous ses doigts pourtant glacés, Finnegan laissa éclater toute sa tristesse et sa rage, serrant son frère contre lui tandis qu'il hurla, pleurant sans discontinuer. _

_Un temps qui lui sembla infini passa. Assez pour que le corps de son frère commença à sentir. _

_Pendant tout ce temps, des hommes de mains étaient revenus, le frappant, coupant sa chair… _

_Il n'était plus qu'un corps bleu et meurtri, amaigri. On ne lui avait pas donné à manger depuis sa venue ici. _

_Lorsqu'on le laissait en paix, il reprenait son frère contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux. _

_Mais un jour, ce fut son oncle en personne qui vint dans sa cellule. _

_Il sut qu'enfin, c'était son tour. _

_L'homme s'approcha se penchant sur lui, un couteau en main. _

_Une douleur… et tout fut noir._

_0_

_0_

_0 _

-Emy !

Cette dernière reprit ses esprits, revenant au présent. Tremblante de douleur, de fièvre, et d'émotion.

-Mets-le là-dedans Drago.

Ne cherchant pas à poser de questions, le Serpentard s'exécuta. Puis, il lança un Reducto à la boîte, avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

-Maintenant que nous vous avons prouvé que nous tiendrons notre promesse… guidez-nous Scorpius…

« Drago pourrait tout aussi bien vous indiquer le chemin à présent mais… soit ».

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cachot, Edouard et Finnegan les fixaient, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de disparaître. Etaient-ils partie dans une autre partie du Manoir ?

Drago resta un instant interdit, figé à l'endroit où les deux jeunes s'étaient tenus quelques instants auparavant, avant de se secouer, et de repartir à la suite de l'adolescente.

Aussi vite que leur état leur permettait, les deux adolescents suivirent le spectre de Scorpius à travers le dédale de couloirs.

Ils marchèrent un long moment… un trop long moment.

La vue d'Emy devenait trouble…

Elle s'arrêta subitement, prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

Lorsque celle-ci se stoppa, Emy sentit un liquide chaud sur sa main…. Regardant celle-ci, elle vit avec horreur que celle-ci était tachée de sang.

-Emy… tu ne vas pas bien ! Il faut que tu rentres immédiatement !

-Non...

-Ne sois pas têtue Emy ! Ta vie est en jeu au nom de Merlin !

-Je…

Soudain, Emy se sentit enveloppée d'une douce chaleur qui, à défaut de la guérir totalement, soulageait en partie sa douleur et sa fièvre…

Cette magie lui était plus que familière… Harry.

-Ça va aller Drago… Je peux encore tenir. Harry vient de me prêter main forte…

-Comment ?

-Partage d'énergie… Ne traînons pas. Je ne sais combien de temps cela va tenir.

L'étrange petit groupe se pressa, plus tendu que jamais.

Après un temps qui sembla interminable aux deux vivants, ils arrivèrent enfin derrière un tableau.

Par un interstice secret, les deux adolescents jetèrent un œil à la pièce, y voyant une jeune femme allongée sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Narcissa.

Elle semblait seule…

Les deux jeunes gens posèrent une multitude de sorts servant à masquer leur présence, étouffer tout bruit suspect et conversation, et verrouillèrent la porte.

Avant de pousser la tapisserie, Drago se tourna vers Scorpius, tendant les bras vers lui.

Celui-ci s'avança, tandis que sa lueur se fit un bref instant plus lumineuse… et l'espace d'une seconde, les bras de Drago purent l'entourer, avant de retomber dans le vide.

Scorpius fit un sourire contrit à l'adolescent, avant que ce dernier ne se penche et ne lui murmure quelque chose.

Le spectre répondit sur le même ton, ne se départissant pas de son fameux sourire, adoptant un visage plus doux et rassurant.

La réponse sembla satisfaire le Serpentard, qui finit par se reculer, essayant discrètement ses larmes.

-Vous ne restez pas Scorpius ? Ne voulez-vous pas voir Narcissa ?

Ce dernier se figea, avant de répondre avec tristesse :

« J'ai eu malheureusement l'occasion de l'observer tout à loisir pendant ces nombreuses années… Ce n'est plus la Narcissa que j'ai connue. Il… l'a tellement brisée. Je ne supporte plus de la voir ainsi… De toute façon, on se reverra un jour ou l'autre… enfin je l'espère... »

Sur ces derniers mots, le spectre disparut à son tour, les laissant seuls.

Après quelque secondes de flottement, Drago prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment pour les questions… plus tard, se répétait-il comme un mantra.

Doucement, le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce, Emy à sa suite.

Narcissa sortit brusquement de sa torpeur, se mettant debout avec rapidité.

-Drago… ? Que fais-tu ici ? Ton intronisation ne doit intervenir qu'aux prochaines vacances… et qui… ?

Après un instant de stupeur, celle-ci reprit plus froidement :

-Que fais-tu avec la jumelle de Potter, Drago ?

-Mère… vous vous doutez je pense que si je suis ici, c'est parce que je ne compte pas rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mère, je suis venue vous chercher.

Cette dernière le fixa froidement, une brève étincelle redonnant un peu de vie à son regard éteint.

-Tu es venu pour rien… Pars d'ici tant que tu le peux…

Le visage de Drago se décomposa.

-Mère… je vous en prie, venez !

-Drago ! Es-tu donc si stupide ? C'est un piège ! Je suis consignée dans ma chambre avec des sorts de protection ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera ici d'un instant à l'autre et….

Narcissa se figea, soudain blême, ne cessant de fixer la main de Drago.

-Où… où as-tu eu cette bague ?

-Mère… ?

-Où l'as-tu eue ? Réponds-moi ! s'écria-t-elle, avant de le gifler. Réponds !

-Ça suffit Madame Malfoy ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Il l'a trouvée…

-Trou… trouvée ? répondit Madame Malfoy d'une voix absente.

-Oui… Madame Malfoy… je suis désolée. Nous l'avons trouvée sur le cadavre de Scorpius…

-Non… non…

Narcissa secoua énergiquement la tête, des larmes s'écoulant sans discontinuer.

-Je… je m'en doutais un peu…. Mais pourquoi cela fait aussi mal… ?

-Mère… maman…

Drago s'approcha doucement de sa mère, tentant de la prendre dans ses bras… mais celle-ci s'en dégagea avec brutalité.

-Ne me touche pas ! Tu es… tu es… tu ne devrais pas être comme lui !

-Quoi ?

-Si seulement… j'ai essayé pourtant… mais… je n'ai jamais réussi à…. Comme je le devrais… car tu me le rappelais tellement ton père… et tellement lui et ce qui aurait dû être…

Puis la jeune femme se figea, en même temps que les deux adolescents.

De la magie faisait frémir l'air…

-Je n'ai jamais pu être sauvée…

-Mère…

-Tais-toi donc un peu ! répliqua sèchement Narcissa, le visage soudain grave.

Soudain plusieurs tourbillons de fumée défoncèrent la porte et s'écrasèrent au sol, faisant apparaître plusieurs Mangemorts masqués, ainsi qu'au centre… Voldemort.

Celui-ci était aussi laid que dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait vus d'Harry, et ses yeux… rouges à la pupille verticale, vide de tout sentiment humain, lui arrachèrent un frisson.

Aussitôt, elle leva sa baguette, agrippant de sa main libre le poignet gauche de Drago.

-Tiens donc… mon cher Drago. Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt… Es-tu si pressé de prendre ta Marque ? ironisa Voldemort, ce qui arracha un rire aux Mangemorts présents, hormis un qui se tenait droit comme un i, et qui possédait une chevelure blonde reconnaissable entre toutes… Lucius Malfoy.

-Mais, reprit le mage noir, je vois que tu as amené une invitée… et de marque qui plus est…

Voldemort s'avança vers Emy.

-N'approchez pas…

-Oh très chère, je doute que vous puissiez me faire quoi que ce soit… après tout je suis plus puissant que vous et de plus, mes Mangemorts vous pointent tous de leur baguette… Je suis en tout cas enchanté de vous rencontrer Emy Rosen… ou plutôt devrais-je dire Emy Potter.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais… ce plaisir n'est guère partagé.

-Vous m'en voyez navré… En tout cas vous semblez avoir plus de répartie que votre frère… ainsi que plus de puissance, si j'en crois les rumeurs qui me sont parvenues de Poudlard. Mais je ne me doutais pas que vous seriez si ravissante… susurra-t-il en glissant sa main dans le cou de la jeune fille en une caresse.

Emy rejeta la main intrusive d'un coup sec, à la fois dégoûtée et effrayée.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon genre…

-Certes… mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Peut-être souhaitez-vous comme Drago rentrer dans mes rangs ?

-Dans vos rêves !

-hmm… il est vrai que dans mes rêves, vous me serviriez de bien des façons… rétorqua Voldemort avec un sourire pervers, avant de s'approcher vivement d'elle.

Sans qu'elle l'ait vu venir, il passa une main derrière sa nuque, l'agrippant fortement par les cheveux tandis qu'il releva le visage de la lionne de son autre main.

Brusquement, elle sentit une tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit… puissante, très puissante.

Emy était faible… mais avait encore assez de force pour lui résister.

Voldemort sortit de son esprit, semblant à la fois surpris et furieux.

-Je vois … on résiste hein… ? Dis-moi chère Emy… bénéficies-tu du même lien qui me lie à ton cher frère ? Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, sache que ça ne saurait tarder…

Le mage noir la relâcha, avant de porter son attention sur Drago.

-Tu n'es pas venu ici pour avoir ta Marque… tu as voulu sauver ta mère… tu as voulu me résister… sais-tu ce qui arrive lorsque l'on me résiste ? Lorsque que l'on me défie ?

Le visage du Serpentard se décomposa, son regard allant alternativement de sa mère au mage noir. Cette dernière ne lui jetait même pas un regard, observant fixement Lucius.

-Non…

-Tu étais au courant Drago… tu savais ce qu'allait entraîner ton refus… tout est de ta faute ! Avada Kedavra !

Un éclair vert fondit sur Narcissa, qui ne chercha pas à l'éviter.

Son regard était fixé sur le Mangemort à la chevelure blonde, et elle lui souriait avec satisfaction. Sourire qui était fixé encore sur son visage lorsque son corps sans vie retomba sur le sol.

Drago était statufié d'horreur, ne réalisant pas… n'arrivant pas à réaliser. Le corps si gracieux et frêle de sa mère tomba comme au ralenti.

Ce n'était pas possible… il y a une seconde à peine, elle était vivante, elle le giflait… et là… non une vie ne pouvait se terminer si brusquement… en l'espace d'un instant non ?

Puis voyant que sa mère ne se relevait pas, la respiration du Serpentard s'accéléra.

-Drago ! Je t'en prie… écoute-moi. Nous devons partir ! Maintenant !

-Pauvre sotte ! Pensez-vous vraiment que nous sommes assez stupides pour ne pas avoir posé de sorts anti-transplanage ? répondit Vodemort, soutenu par le rire de ses sbires.

-Drago… je sais que c'est dur mais on ne peut plus rien faire. Tu dois t'en sortir vivant… pense à Harry !

Cette phrase sembla sortir le Serpentard de sa léthargie. Il planta son regard brisé dans celui d'Emy, avant de fermer les yeux, rassemblant sa magie.

Bien vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'auparavant et surtout sans avoir besoin de se blesser, le jeune homme désactiva les différentes protections.

Une fraction de seconde, Drago eut un instant d'hésitation. Il voulait ramener le corps de sa mère… mais sous la puissance du sort, ce dernier avait été projeté trop loin… c'était malheureusement trop risqué.

La mort dans l'âme, il prit la main d'Emy dans la sienne, sous le regard moqueur de Voldemort.

-Comme c'est touchant… Ne vous en faites pas vous allez mourir ensemble, mais nous allons nous amuser un peu avant… je suis sûr que ton père, Drago, adorerait se charger de vous deux en premier…

-Peut-être… rétorqua Drago, mais pas aujourd'hui…. La prochaine fois peut-être.

Puis, avant que le Lord noir et serviteurs puissent se rendre compte de quoi que ce fût, le Serpentard actionna le Portoloin, et les deux adolescents disparurent.

0

0

0

Lorsqu'Emy revint avec Drago dans le bureau du directeur, elle se figea.

Son frère… La serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, l'air désespéré.

En effet, son corps semblait bien mal en point… d'une pâleur extrêmement inquiétante, le front trempé de sueur.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, était les liens magiques qui s'échappaient de lui, l'attachant à lui tels d'élégantes intraveineuses luminescentes et dorées…

Son énergie…. C'était son énergie magique qu'il lui transmettait, sous le regard ébahi de l'ensemble des personnes, qui semblait partagés entre la fascination et l'inquiétude.

Snape semblait plus stoïque, mais ses yeux devenus jaunes et rouges trahissaient son angoisse mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il ne cessait de fixer le corps d'Emy, les poings serrés… et tremblant ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux à l'arrivée de Drago, exprimant la joie et le soulagement… avant de s'assombrir en avisant le visage sombre du Serpentard, et inexpressif d'Emy.

Cette dernière se hâta de regagner son corps, s'avançant jusqu'à ce dernier et fondit littéralement dedans.

Aussitôt, l'adolescente poussa un cri de douleur, tandis qu'elle regagnait les sensations de son corps, et que l'énergie de son frère se retirait.

-Emy… je… tu m'as fait une peur bleue par Merlin ! J'ai cru… j'ai cru… s'exclama son frère, en l'enlaçant doucement.

-Ça va… relativement bien pour moi. Vas voir Drago… Il a vraiment besoin de toi…

Le regard vert de son frère se posa sur son petit-ami avec inquiétude. Ce dernier n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis leur retour, semblant… figé.

Le maître des cachots s'avança vers son filleul, posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolée Drago que ça n'ait pas réussi…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête.

Severus accentua sa prise sur l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils.

Il connaissait bien Drago… depuis sa naissance. L'homme savait qu'en cet instant, l'adolescent refoulait tout en lui… et n'aurait d'explosion bienfaitrice de sa douleur que lorsque tous ceux qu'ils ne considéraient pas assez proches seraient partis… soit tant que Dumbledore, Weasley et Granger seraient présents.

-Je… il a besoin de moi Emy… mais et toi ?

-Je tiens le coup… va le rejoindre Harry.

-Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Potter, je me charge de votre sœur… répliqua le maître des cachots.

Le survivant se tendit, inquiet. En effet, il était loin de porter Snape dans son cœur.

Emy fut étonnée et inquiète de la remarque du maître des cachots, mais se sentait bien trop faible pour émettre une quelconque protestation.

Voyant l'hésitation de son jumeau, la jeune fille lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Cela sembla le rassurer, aussi la déposa-t-il en douceur sur le canapé, avant de prendre la main de Drago et de l'emmener hors de la pièce, sans un mot.

0

0

0

Harry emmena Drago dans la Salle sur Demande, qui s'était transformée en un salon à l'aspect cocon.

A peine ferma-t-il la porte, que le survivant entendit des sanglots étouffés.

Drago…

Doucement, le brun se rapprocha, le prenant dans ses bras.

D'un seul coup, les jambes du Serpentard le lâchèrent, et Harry le rattrapa de justesse, avant de l'asseoir contre lui sur le canapé.

Ce fut comme un déclic pour Drago qui d'un seul coup, sembla relâcher tout… Il se mit à pleurer sans discontinuer pendant un long moment, secoué de profonds sanglots.

Harry avait le cœur brisé à le voir ainsi… Ne sachant que faire, il enlaça plus fermement le jeune homme, essayant de lui transmettre sa chaleur tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux, restant silencieux.

A quoi bon parler ? Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire malheureusement ne pourrait soulager l'homme qu'il aimait, il en avait douloureusement conscience…

Lorsque le canapé se transforma en lit, et qu'une épaisse couverture apparut juste à côté de lui, le survivant n'hésita pas un instant.

D'instinct, il s'allongea, prenant le blond contre lui, et rabattant la couette sur eux. En effet, Drago tremblait de froid…

Puis, avisant la grimace de ce dernier lorsqu'il l'allongea, Harry le redressa un peu, et remarqua seulement à ce moment les plaies du Serpentard.

Le brun se figea, horrifié et la gorge plus nouée encore… mais il savait que ce n'était guère le moment de poser des questions. Aussi, se contenta-t-il de demander de quoi soigner son petit-ami, puis de s'occuper en silence des plaies du blond avec la trousse de soin qui était apparue subitement, avant de le rallonger contre lui.

Pendant tout ce temps, les sanglots de Drago avaient continué, et durèrent encore un long moment. Néanmoins, avant de s'allonger, il prit le temps de retirer de sa poche une boîte minuscule, qu'il posa avec révérence sur une commode.

Harry leva un sourcil, surpris, mais ne posa pas de questions… pour le moment du moins.

Puis enfin, le survivant sentit les sanglots de son ancienne Némésis s'atténuer quelque peu.

Ses pleurs s'étaient arrêtés, mais il tremblait toujours autant, ce qui inquiéta le Gryffondor.

Puis le Serpentard commença à parler… d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Racontant leur traversée… sa rencontre étrange avec le spectre de son oncle… mais surtout, il parla de sa mère.

Sa mère qui n'avait pas voulu le suivre…

Sa mère dont le dernier geste envers lui avait été de le gifler…

Sa mère qui ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard avant de mourir…

Sa mère qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver, et dont il n'avait même pas pu ramener le corps.

0

0

0

Emy quant à elle, salua vaguement Ron et Hermione de la main, tandis qu'ils étaient congédiés sans ménagement pas le maître des cachots.

Une fois que les deux Gryffondor se furent éloignés, l'ex-Mangemort se tourna vers le directeur, qui le regardait, intrigué.

En effet, son vampire à cet instant était très présent… et ses yeux en témoignaient.

-Si vous me le permettez Monsieur… je vais emmener à présent Miss Potter pour l'examiner, ainsi que pour lui donner des potions qui l'aideront à se remettre d'aplomb.

-Je… Bien sûr. Mais êtes-vous tout à fait certain de ne pas vouloir laisser Pomfresh s'en charger ?

-Tout à fait… Elle a déjà bien assez de travail avec l'explosion de chaudron de cet après-midi.

-Bien… dans ce cas, je la laisse à vos bons soins Severus. J'ai plusieurs choses à faire, notamment à trouver une nouvelle excuse pour empêcher le Ministère de la Magie d'envoyer ses petits soldats dans mon établissement.

-Le… Ministère ? Mais pourquoi… ? murmura la jeune fille, intriguée.

Le visage du vieux mage s'assombrit.

-Vous êtes la jumelle cachée du survivant… et vous faites déjà preuve d'une grande puissance. Cela, accouplé au fait que ce stupide mythe comme quoi lorsque des jumeaux naissent l'un est plus obscur que l'autre est une croyance tenace, même chez eux… Vous les effrayez autant que vous les intriguez Miss Potter.

Cette dernière soupira.

-Il n'y a pourtant pas vraiment tant de choses à dire à mon sujet… répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

En effet, tout ce qu'elle désirait… c'était la paix. Se sentir en sécurité et aimée…

Ou juste en paix… ça ne serait déjà pas mal…

Emy se sentait au bord de l'épuisement. Tout son corps était douloureux, vidé d'énergie… et son moral qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe habituellement, était au plus mal. Elle se sentait coupable pour Drago… si elle n'avait pas tant traîné pour ces spectres… !

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter totalement, et l'adolescente était en ce moment rongée par la douleur de son meilleur ami… par la douleur des souvenirs des trois fantômes, qui l'avaient profondément marquée…

Elle ne voulait plus voir qui que ce soit mourir… que cela soit dans le passé, le présent ou le futur.

Pourtant la jeune fille avait pertinemment conscience que ce souhait n'était qu'un vœu pieux. Ils étaient en guerre… beaucoup d'autres malheureusement surviendraient malgré tous leurs efforts.

-Miss Potter ?

La lionne sursauta, surprise d'entendre de façon si proche la voix du maître des cachots, la sortant de ses pensées.

Tournant la tête en sa direction, l'adolescente rougit.

Snape était agenouillé près d'elle, la détaillant attentivement de ses pupilles jaunes ressortant dans le rouge sang qu'était le reste de son regard… Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait entendu de manière si proche…

Ce geste l'étonna venant de lui qui d'ordinaire était si réservé… mais un regard circulaire à la pièce l'informa que Dumbledore était parti… ils étaient donc seuls.

-Pouvez-vous marcher ?

Emy eut un pauvre sourire…

-Je n'ai même pas la force de ne serait-ce que me redresser…

Un éclat d'inquiétude traversa le regard du vampire.

Doucement, il apposa une main sur le front de l'adolescente, avant de la retirer vivement.

-Vous êtes brûlante…

Emy ferma quelques secondes les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne mette pas fin à ce contact… elle avait cruellement besoin de le sentir…. Ça la soulageait tellement psychologiquement…

-Je vais vous porter…

A ces mots, l'adolescente se raidit, et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'elle vit ses mains avancer vers elle.

Elle crevait d'envie de le sentir… mais avait peur de ce contact. Peur que cela, pour une quelconque raison, ne ravive ses souvenirs.

Elle se détestait… elle n'avait qu'une seule envie en cet instant : disparaître.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre Miss… prononça Snape d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Certes le vampire est en partie de sortie, mais je vous promets qu'il ne vous fera pas le moindre mal.

Ces mots la blessèrent au-delà des mots, faisant tomber son cœur dans sa poitrine, lui donnant envie de mourir dans l'instant.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous… et ce, que vous soyez transformé ou pas…

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que la jeune femme était sincère.

-Dans ce cas… de quoi avez-vous peur Miss ?

Cette dernière ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre… pour ne pas craquer.

-Je… je ne me sens pas bien. Et si je suis malade ?

L'ex-Mangemort balaya cet argument de la main, avant de se rapprocher à nouveau.

Délicatement, il prit l'adolescente dans ses bras, la soulevant avec précaution telle une jeune mariée. Elle ne pesait rien dans ses bras… et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa force vampirique. Emy était bien trop maigre… elle ne mangeait quasiment rien depuis son arrivée. Mais était-ce seulement depuis le début de sa scolarité ? Ou ce problème avec la nourriture date depuis plus longtemps encore ?

La jeune fille était tendue dans ses bras, il le sentait. Néanmoins, il fut heureux de constater que cela ne dura que l'espace de quelques instants. Plus encore, après quelques instants d'hésitation, il sentit avec bonheur celle-ci poser doucement sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Severus soupira de soulagement. Pour une fois, l'ex-Mangemort était heureux que son cœur ne puisse plus produire le moindre battement.

Mais visiblement, la jeune fille dut mal interpréter son comportement, car elle se redressa presque aussitôt, tendue comme un piquet.

Le vampire soupira, avant d'une main douce mais ferme, prendre le visage de la lionne et reposer ce dernier contre lui.

Celle-ci leva ses émeraudes vers son visage, le fixant d'un air perdu.

Le vampire évita son regard, mal à l'aise. Il savait pertinemment que son comportement était étrange et en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il lui avait dit jusque-là. Même le directeur l'avait remarqué.

Mais il était pour le moment incapable de réagir autrement. Ou c'était cela… ou il laissait parler les instincts de la créature, et la vidait sur le champ de son sang en profitant de son corps…

Sang…

Cette odeur omniprésente ne l'aidait certainement pas en plus à rester maître de ses pensées.

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de moi… je vous trouve bien prévenant.

-Et pour quelqu'un qui vient de frôler la mort, et qui vient de voir quelqu'un se faire tuer sous ses yeux, je vous trouve d'un calme olympien.

-Ce… ce n'est pas le cas. Loin de là… J'ai simplement appris à tout garder à l'intérieur… sans jamais rien laisser sortir.

-A cause du fait que votre père vous battait ?

Emy eut un instant de flottement. Si seulement ce n'avait été que cela….

-Sûrement…

L'homme tourna à droite.

-Est-ce que vous tenez un petit peu à moi alors ?

Severus planta son regard dans celui de l'adolescente. Par Merlin, si seulement elle savait…

-Et vous ? Cela fait longtemps que vous dissimulez l'odeur de vos blessures par un sort ?

Emy tressaillit. Comment… ?

-Vous n'avez plus assez d'énergie pour le maintenir…

A ses mots, la jeune femme tressaillit, son cœur ratant plusieurs battements. Et si… ? Mila !

Paniquée, Emy se redressa en gesticulant, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, essayant à tout prix de rassembler sa magie pour faire le point.

-Miss Potter ! Calmez-vous !

Mais cette dernière ne répondit rien, semblant faire le vide dans son esprit.

-Miss Potter que faites-vous… ?

Soudain, une lumière blanche au reflet bleu argenté et vert l'illumina, sortant en de longs filaments qui s'enroulèrent autour d'elle un court instant, avant de s'éteindre.

Presque aussitôt, il la sentit parcourue de légers tremblements, et l'homme posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescente, avant de jurer. La fièvre avait augmenté….

Pour autant, la jeune fille avait un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres…

Le maître des cachots accéléra un peu, utilisant sa vitesse de vampire.

Levant les yeux, il vit le tableau dissimulant ses appartements. Enfin…

Y entrant prestement, Severus traversa le salon, entra dans sa chambre, et déposa la lionne sur son lit avec d'infinie précaution, prenant soin au préalable de rembourrer le montant de coussin afin qu'elle puisse s'étendre avec le moins de douleur possible.

-C'était quoi ça à l'instant ? demanda Severus d'une voix plus paniquée qu'il n'aurait voulu le laisser paraître.

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Un contrôle de ma magie… voir si j'avais épuisé mes réserves ou s'il m'en restait assez pour…maintenir certains sorts que j'ai laissés chez moi.

-Comme ?

-Je ne vous le dirai pas… répondit simplement la Gryffondor, le souffle court.

Severus sentit ses lèvres se pincer d'agacement. Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être direct…

-Cela ne serait pas pour protéger votre petite sœur Cracmol ?

Voyant le regard étonné de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

-Ne me regardez pas comme cela, c'est dans votre dossier scolaire. Et comme vous semblez souffrir du même symptôme du héros que votre frère…

Emy détourna le regard, le visage sombre.

-Je ne suis pas une héroïne… loin de là. Drago…

-Vous étiez là pour assurer sa sécurité, ce que vous avez réussi puisqu'il est en vie. Pour ce qui est de Narcissa… Tout le monde ne peut être sauvé Miss…

Le regard de la lionne se voila l'espace d'un instant.

-Je ne sais pas s'il restait quelque chose à sauver… répondit d'une voix lasse l'adolescente en fermant brièvement les yeux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Son cœur… était déjà mort.

Severus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Ou plutôt, avait peur de comprendre…

-J'ai découvert que j'étais peut-être empathe sous ma forme astrale… chouette hein ?

La gorge du vampire se serra d'inquiétude. Il espérait sincèrement que ce don ne se manifesterait jamais sous sa forme éveillée… La jeune fille semblait en effet souffrir déjà assez comme cela sans devoir s'embarrasser des malheurs des autres.

L'ex-Mangemort s'éloigna quelque instant, avant de revenir les mains emplies de fioles.

-Tenez… Buvez déjà celle de régénération sanguine, ainsi que celle-ci pour la fièvre.

La jeune fille tendit une main faible et tremblante vers les deux fioles, avant de les porter à son nez, inspirant leurs odeurs.

N'y trouvant rien de suspect, elle les porta l'une après l'autre à ses lèvres, les buvant cul sec.

-Je vous remercie de votre confiance Miss… lança Severus d'un ton sarcastique et un peu déçu. En effet, il avait pensé à mettre quelque chose dans les fioles pour rendre la Gryffondor léthargique et ainsi pouvoir la soigner à loisir, mais au dernier moment… il n'avait pas pu.

L'homme avait eu le pressentiment que s'il faisait cela… cela briserait à jamais quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas… contre vous.

Le maître des cachots s'avança, s'asseyant doucement sur le bord du lit.

Il prit le temps de l'observer. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés s'étalaient de chaque côté de son visage, tels d'immenses pétales… et accentuaient l'aspect fragile qu'elle dégageait.

Ses mains … si délicates qu'on avait peur de les casser…

Ses yeux verts si intenses… et paradoxalement si éteints. Comme si quelque chose était brisé…

Ses yeux qui ne cessaient de l'observer…

Il voulait savoir ce qui lui causait tant de souffrance… tant de solitude.

-De quoi voulez-vous protéger votre sœur Miss ?

-Des coups bien sûr…

-Aucune magie pour le moment malheureusement ne peut empêcher un sorcier de frapper un Moldu ou un Cracmol.

-Il y a bien des façons de protéger quelqu'un. De toute manière… je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

L'homme soupira.

-Bien… dans ce cas, je vais soigner vos blessures sur votre dos…

-Non.

Surpris de ce ton si catégorique et ferme qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Severus fronça les sourcils intrigué.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris mon remède dans ce cas ?

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi… parce que ce ne sont pas les mêmes plaies.

-Au vu de la gravité des premières, j'aimerais d'autant plus voir celles-ci…

-Non.

-Miss…

Emy sentit son cœur s'emballer sous la panique. La jeune fille se sentait prise au piège… Elle ne voulait pas que Severus voie ses plaies… s'il les voyait… il saurait.

S'il savait…

Non… rien que d'y penser elle… voulait mourir à l'instant même…

Pour autant, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'échapper. Quand bien même elle serait en état… c'était un vampire.

Soudain, Emy sentit une main sur sa joue.

Surpris par l'odeur de pure panique que dégageait la jeune fille, le vampire posa doucement sa main sur sa joue… avant de se figer.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sans discontinuer de ses beaux yeux verts, tandis qu'elle tremblait, des étincelles de magie illuminant ses mains.

L'inquiétude de Severus monta d'un cran. Elle ne devait plus utiliser ses ressources magiques pour le moment… c'était trop dangereux vu son état de faiblesse.

Prenant sur lui, l'homme soupira, et fit remonter sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente, y apposant de douces caresses.

La lionne se figea, surprise, avant de peu à peu se détendre.

Bien vite, ses yeux papillonnèrent, avant de se fermer tout à fait, malgré sa volonté de rester éveillée.

L'homme resta un long moment plongé dans ses pensées, caressant distraitement d'une main la longue chevelure de la jeune fille.

Pourquoi Emy était-elle si effrayée par la simple idée de lui montrer ses plaies ? Etait-ce aussi horrible à voir ?

La gorge de l'homme se serra. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Son regard se posa sur le visage de l'adolescente.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi… paisible.

Avec les traits aussi détendus, elle faisait encore plus jeune et plus fragile. Ses longs cils ressortaient d'autant plus sur sa peau lorsque ses paupières étaient closes… Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine…

Soudain, son attention se fixa tout entière sur les lèvres de la lionne, qui étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et si roses…

Comme dans un état second, l'homme fit dériver sa main vers celle-ci, touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Elle était si douce…

Sentant soudainement ses canines sortir, le vampire se reprit, avant de se gifler mentalement.

Il n'était vraiment qu'un immonde pervers. Comme si c'était le moment pour de telles pensées !

L'homme essaya de bloquer sa respiration, afin de ne pas être trop tenté par l'odeur de sang que dégageait l'adolescente.

L'ex-Mangemort était en effet plus tiraillé par la faim que jamais.

Ce dernier se pinça l'arête du nez dans une piètre tentative d'avorter dans l'œuf la migraine qui commençait à venir, ainsi que sa profonde fatigue. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire tant que l'adolescente était endormie. Il avait pertinemment conscience que, s'il la touchait et qu'elle se réveillait (ce qui au vu de son sommeil plus qu'inconstant serait sans doute le cas), elle risquerait sous le coup de la panique de faire de la magie instinctive. Or vu la faiblesse de son cœur (enfin…il déduisait cela de ce qu'il pouvait entendre), cela pourrait la tuer.

Severus lança un sort basique de soin qui l'informa que l'adolescente n'était pas dans le coma, et que son état était globalement stable mais très faible, ce qui eut le mérite de le rassurer un tant soit peu. Il pouvait ainsi la laisser dormir pour le moment. Néanmoins, il demanderait la formule de diagnostics à Pomfresh demain matin. Il existait en effet un sort de Médicomagie qui permettait d'avoir un compte rendu très détaillé de toutes les plaies et maux pas encore guéris du patient. Ainsi, il pourrait savoir avec précision tous les emplacements et la gravité des plaies de l'adolescente, et verrait également s'il y avait d'autres plaies qu'elle lui aurait cachées.

Avec lassitude, l'homme s'allongea, sur le bord du lit, se sentant soudain exténué. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, ce qui était anormal et préoccupant, même pour quelqu'un de sa condition. En effet, même s'il dormait beaucoup moins qu'un humain, il devait dormir normalement, comme tout vampire se nourrissant de substituts, de cinq ou six heures de sommeil.

L'ex-Mangemort cessa ses caresses, repliant ses mains sous sa tête.

Il ne voulait la laisser seule… non seulement parce qu'il n'était pas tranquille au vu de son état, mais également parce que son vampire avait pris le dessus, l'immobilisant. La créature en lui refusait qu'il bougeât d'un pouce.

Severus expira profondément, prenant sur lui. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas bouger pour le moment, autant se laisser porter par le sommeil qui le gagnait.

Après un long moment passé à observer le visage détendu d'Emy (une vision si rare), l'homme ferma les yeux, rejoignant à son tour les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Balu009 :** Bonjours ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plus que le précédent ! oui Severus est revenue en force et comme tu as pu le constatée, Emy n'a pas finie de le faire tourner en bourrique XD Mais ils sont aussi têtue l'un que l'autre alors ça leur fait un point commun XD Mais qui cédera le premier ?

Quand à Harry et Drago… et bien ça ne risque pas d'être de tout repos non plus, et ça commence plutôt sur des chapeaux de roues… Cette épreuve va-t-elle mettre en péril leur relation naissante ?

En tous cas, j'espère te revoir également au prochain chapitre ; )

**Leslie :** Comme tu as pu le constatée à la lecture de ce chapitre, les choses ont été tirés au clairs XD ! C'est vrai qu'Harry est désespérant mais à sa décharge il pensait sincèrement n'avoir pas la moindre chance, dû au quiproquo qu'à engendrer la bribe de conversation qu'il avait entendue entre Emy et Drago.

Emy a certes découvert un nouveau pouvoir (et un autre encore dans ce chapitre), mais Harry ne sera pas en reste… même s'il reste discret pour le moment.

Quant à Emy en elle-même, certes elle leur à parler (enfin surtout à Drago), mais ce n'est pas la même chose d'en parler et de montrer des plaies qui rendent encore plus réelle les chose. Et puis en en dévoilant le moins possible, elle a l'illusion de maîtriser ce qui l'entoure. Or au vue de ce qu'elle a vécue, elle a besoin de sentir qu'elle maîtrise un tant soit peu les choses autour d'elle pour se rassurer et se convaincre qu'elle ne retombera pas dans ce qu'elle subissait avant, et où elle n'avait absolument aucune maîtrise ni échappatoire.

Mais même si elle est têtue, Drago, Harry et Severus le sont encore plus ! Alors forcément les choses bougeront à un moment donner d'une manière ou d'une autre

Quant à Severus… ses nerfs vont être mis à rude épreuve ! Enfin la vie est rarement un long fleuve tranquille… et puis il est adorable notre maître des potions lorsqu'il est énerver n'est-ce pas ? XD Ah Hermione qui en a pris plein la tête me dis le contraire dans des termes très fleuries XD

En tous cas j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu :)


End file.
